Corona de flores
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: (este tiene el subtitulo de "sobreviviendo a la espera del fanfic "a little chage" pues solo lo escribo mientras espero el siguiente capitulo XD) Poppy es la hija del alcalde Pepe, vive en una hermosa ciudad llamada Villa troll, todo el mundo es feliz, todos menos Ramón, aquel chico vivía solitario en su casa en la colina, ¿lograra convencerlo de cambiar?.
1. Chapter 1

Corona de flores

.

El chico de la colina

.

.

.

Poppy despertaba con alegría todos los días, sus noches eran dulces y sus mañanas aderezadas con uno de sus más viejos recuerdos. Tendría ella tres años quizás, no lo sabía, era una fiesta de temática medieval y por algún motivo un adorable niño de cabellos violetas la había acompañado en todo el evento, le regalo una corona de flores, la tomo de la mano sin soltarla un solo minuto y cuando llego la hora de partir se despidió diciendo:

-"Recuerda princesa Poppy, siempre debes de ayudar a los demás". –

Fue tan buena la impresión que causo en ella que desde entonces se volvió su lema, a partir de los tres años no había parado de ayudar a cuanta persona le pasara por enfrente. Ya con 20 y llegando a la mitad de una carrera universitaria, la chica sabía bien lo que quería e iba por todo con la más positiva, alegre y entusiasta actitud de todas.

Poppy era hija de Pepe, el alcalde de Villa troll, un pueblo rodeado de bosques y bellas montañas, la gente que vivía ahí era bastante peculiar, pues todos poseían un color de cabello distintos, desde tonos rosa pastel, hasta verdes fosforescentes, y no necesitaban ningún tinte, aquello era natural; sin contar que otras de sus virtudes eran cantar, bailar y mantenerse siempre alegres. Como era tradición del condado, ella sería la próxima alcaldesa de la región. No había habitante en toda Villa troll que no conociera a la maravillosa, encantadora y amable Poppy, no había quien no la amara.

.

Cada año se celebraba una competencia con la ciudad vecina, Pueblo berteno, sus habitantes eran muy diferentes a las personas que vivían en Villa troll, tenían un tono extraño en la piel, casi gris; sus cabellos eran marrones, plomizos, blancos, algunos tenían un tono verde, morado o rosa, pero siempre descoloridos, como si el sol los hubiera quemado. Su ciudad se encontraba en una meseta, rodeado de campos abiertos que casi siempre estaban con un color paja- seco, no tenían cerca ningún rio o lago, no había nada que alegrara el lugar, solo piso plano y un cielo gris con chubascos acallados.

Tres meses antes del evento anual se iniciaba con una serie de fiestas, una por cada semana con la temática de los retos, en aquellas festividades se escogían a los que participarían en el nombre del pueblo y comenzaban los entrenamientos a la vista de todos. El pueblo entero estaba invitado, no había alma que no asistiera, o quizás sí, un joven en específico. Ese era Ramón, de cabellos marrones, casi grises, o tal vez negros, todo dependía con que luz fuera visto, mantenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro, siempre enfadado, taciturno, hosco, cuando hablaba, y ese era ya un milagro, solo salían palabras estridentes, cortantes y groseras, el sarcasmo parecía su lengua natal, la gente del pueblo nunca sabía si bromeaba o hablaba en serio. No es que la llevara en contra de alguien en específico, Ramón era así con todos; aunque habría que mencionar, era sumamente educado con las personas mayores, pero claro, mantenía su distancia de ellos; él no tenía amigos ni familiares cercanos, el único que lo acompañaba era nube, su perro, un gran danés blanco con los ojos de un color gris fantasmal, que ante cualquier provocación gruñía y ladraba amenazadoramente. Cuando él estaba con su dueño era casi imposible hablarle, pues el perro se ponía arisco, se le erizaba el pelo y mantenía lejos a quien tratara de acercársele.

.

-¿Poppy, estas segura de esto? – pregunto un joven regordete, alto y de cabellos celestes quien sostenía a un pequeño perro Pomerania mini toy blanco de nombre Mr. Dinkles. – Todos los años lo invitas y todos los años te la misma respuesta, ¡Vamos Poppy! Tenemos que entrenar, este año representamos al pueblo. – Dijo tratando de persuadirla.

-Si chica, perdemos el tiempo, además Ramón debe de estar con Nube, ese perro algún día lastimara a alguien. – Menciono una muchacha un poco más alta que ella de cabellos naranjas en rastas, de nombre Dj suki.

-Les aseguro, hoy es jueves, todos los jueves hace compras en supermercado y como no dejan entrar perros, lo hace sin nube. – Hablo positiva Poppy.

-¿Por qué te aferras a que venga a las fiestas? – pregunto Satín, mientras su gemela Seda hacia otra pregunta.

-¿No recuerdas como las arruina todos los años? –

-Ese chico es feliz causando destrozos, parce que su particular punto de vista es demasiado…particular. – Menciono Arroyin en tono burlón, para que los ecos de las risas de Cooper y Diamantino lo secundaran.

-Nadie es feliz viviendo así, nadie que sea feliz hace eso, sé que muy en el fondo de él hay felicidad y nosotros debemos ayudarlo a encontrarla, ¿Qué dicen? – Pregunto a todos deteniéndose en la entrada del supermercado.

-Yo paso. – dijo sin ningún ánimo Arroyin. Dj suki, Cooper y Diamantino asintieron ante la premisa. Poppy miro a los demás.

-Yo no puedo dejar solo a Mr. Dinkles, el pobre esta tan asustado de tan solo escuchar el nombre. – el pequeño can solo se relamió los bigotes totalmente ajeno del tema, mientras que Seda y Satín se acercaban a verlo y decían en coro.

-¡Pobre Mr. Dinkles! –

-Bien, iré yo sola. – Dijo Poppy sin perder el entusiasmo.

-Pues te sugiero que lo hagas ya, porque Ramón entro hace cinco minutos. – le apresuro Diamantino.

-¡No puedes ser! – exclamo sorprendida para entrar corriendo con un sobre en manos.

Poppy recorrió los pasillos del supermercado con gran velocidad buscando con agilidad al chico, al fin dio con él en la sección de congelados. Con un tono alegre y un enorme brinco dijo su nombre.

-¡RAMÓN! – grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El joven no se volteo, le dio la espalda unos segundos, estaba tomando un poco de aire, no quería que se notara que lo había sorprendido por completo, un poco más y se le hubiera escapado un grito de espato. Dio un enorme suspiro y soltó unas palabras susurradas.

-Dios mío, no…- menciono mientras se tapaba la boca para cubrir una sonrisa, y es que casi no podía evitarlo, cuando veía una en el rostro de alguien su inercia era de devolverla, y las sonrisas de la joven eran de las más contagiosas.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Poppy tratando de verle el rostro.

-Si, dije "Dios, tenías que ser tú", ¿no tienes a alguien más para molestar? –

Poppy sonrió de nuevo y le mostro el sobre.

-Oh, ya veo, se acerca el Trollstisio. – dijo con su característico tono sarcástico.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo llames así, es la competencia de hermandad de los pueblos vecinos. –

-Claro, y el hecho de que los traguen vivos en cada competencia no lo vuelve un banquete para ellos. –

-Ramón, este año será diferentes, mis amigos y yo participamos como el equipo seleccionado, sin duda vamos a ganar, ¿Qué dices? ¿Iras a apoyarnos? –

-Poppy…ni aunque me pagaran, además, tu equipo no es de los mejores. –

-Claro que lo somos, por eso nos escogieron. –

-Y que seas la hija del alcalde no tiene nada que ver. –

-Me gane mi puesto con mi esfuerzo. – aseguro.

-Si claro. – dijo para seguir caminando entre enlatados y salsas. – No me digas, en la carrera de pista estará Grandulón, ya me lo imagino rodando para llegar a la meta. –

-No, él estará en la competencia gastronómica, quien correrá será Dj suki. –

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ese obeso sin duda tenía que estar en ella, comer es para lo único que sirve. – dijo para echarle un vistazo a la cara de Poppy quien no se veía para nada enfadada, entonces continuo. - suerte para que Dj suki escuche el disparo de inicio, o cualquier otra, ¿acaso nació con esas cosas adheridas a los oídos? –

-Son sus auriculares, y te aseguro, escucha bastante bien, aunque las traiga puestas. –

-Las gemelas harán otro espectáculo, discutirán sin duda porque color le queda mejor al vestuario. – dijo mientras tomaba unas cuantas bebidas hidratantes y sostenía dos fingiendo la voz de las chicas. – Verde uva, no, mejor Uva tinta. – Para luego meter ambas en su sesta mientras se regocijaba ante la cara de duda de Poppy.

-Ella ya no se pelean, tanto…no lo harán, lo prometieron. –

-Y les crees, que ternurita. – se burló para escurrirse por uno de los pasillos, la chica de cabellos rosados se apresuró para no perderlo de vista.

-Espera Ramón, aun no te doy… - Corrió para toparse frente a frente con él al dar la vuelta al pasillo, de manera tajante le pregunto.

-¿Qué?...¿qué es lo que quieres? – le grito dejándola casi muda.

-La invitación…-

-Por Dios, deja eso…- Ramón fue directo a la caja para por fin terminar con aquella conversación, pero Poppy lo seguía de cerca con un entusiasmo recuperado.

-Ya lo veras, Diamantino y yo estaremos en el baile de parejas y …-

-¿Tu y Diamantino? – una risa maliciosa resonó con el eco del lugar. – ¿de verdad crees que el tipo con dos pies izquierdos pueda hacerlo? –

-Él ha mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, ya no me pisa los pies ni golpea a nadie cuando gira. –

-Vaya, que gran avance, mejoro lo suficiente para no matar a nadie en el proceso. – contesto volviendo a su taciturna forma de ser.

-Vamos, por favor, puede que los demás no sean muy hábiles, pero…Arroyin y yo estamos listos para cualquier cosa. –

Ramón reacciono de manera poco usual ante aquellas palabras, por poco y soltaba la sesta, giro de manera brusca para ver a Poppy, la chica nunca lo había visto poner aquella expresión, como si el aire le faltara, parecía que quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, con dificultad recobro la compostura para continuar diciendo sin ninguna emoción.

-No ganaran este año, Villa troll lleva 20 años perdiendo y así seguirá, deja de tener esperanzas en ello. –

-De ninguna forma, yo sé que si nos esforzamos lo suficiente ganaremos, además, lo importante es competir. – Aseguro para volver a ofrecerle la invitación.

Ramón le arrojo una mirada con desdén, tomo sus compras y salió por la puerta caminando con grandes zancadas. Poppy apenas si reacciono saliendo detrás suyo.

-Ramón, espera… -

-Poppy, ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto amablemente Grandulón.

-Aun no termino. – dijo para correr tras el chico, quien ya le llevaba mucho camino de ventaja. Sus amigos la siguieron, aunque no tenían ninguna prisa en alcanzarla sabiendo cuál era su destino final.

Poppy camino apresurada por la calle, lo perdió de vista cuando entro en el bosque, siguió la vereda y tras unos minutos al andar pudo vislumbrar aquella casa en la colina, el chico entro sin más cerrando escandalosamente la puerta. De nuevo se le había escapado, pero no importaba, la vista de aquella casona era sin duda de las cosas que más le gustaba a la joven de su pueblo, una pequeña mansión con toques victorianos, plagada de flores desde el piso hasta el techo, sus tonos azules se confundían con las flores de glicinas que la cubrían por un poco más de la mitad, el jardín tenía un hermoso enrejado negro, estaba lleno de flores de distintas especies y tamaños, contaba aparte con un invernadero, Poppy siempre se preguntaba que flores extrañas y bellas debía de esconder ahí adentro, pues Ramón era un botánico, vivía por ello a la orilla del bosque, lejos de todas las demás casa, o al menos eso creía Poppy. Sin otra forma de obtener lo que buscaba termino por hacer lo que siempre hacia, dejar la invitación en su buzón, sonrió feliz y saludo en dirección a la casa, lo hacía más que nada por costumbre, esperaba que el chico la viera alguna vez y se animara a salir a saludar, pero claro que eso nunca pasaba. Los amigos de Poppy la llamaron desde lo lejos, no les gustaba acercarse a aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? – pregunto Dj suki.

\- Bueno, cada que le dejo una invitación nunca he visto la anterior que le deje, estoy segura que las toma, excepto en invierno, él nunca está en esas fechas, creo que debe de viajar, aun así, le dejo las invitaciones, y sé que regreso cuando su buzón está vacío de nuevo. –

\- Que tus invitaciones no estén no significa que las revise, tal vez solo las tira a la basura. – Comento Arroyin.

-O se las da de comer a su perro. – continuo Cooper.

-Amigos, yo sé que al menos las lee, estoy segura. – Dijo con optimismo.

-Bueno, regresemos al pueblo, debemos de entrenar para la competencia. – reafirmo Arroyin.

-¡SI! – gritaron todos en coro. Los chicos se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos, mientras que las gemelas tomaban a Poppy por ambos brazos y le decían.

-Tú y Arroyin harían una linda pareja, deberías de dejar de ponerle tanta atención al cascarrabias de Ramón y fijarte en los chicos que te rodean. – persuadió Satín.

-Si, Arroyin es atlético, carismático, los niños y los ancianos lo aman, será un "primer hombre" de lo mejor. – termino por decir Seda.

-Chicas, ya saben que Poppy solo tiene ojos para su caballero de dorada armadura. – se burló Dj suki.

-¿Qué caballero? – pregunto Poppy.

-Oh, ¿se refieren al niño imaginario de la fiesta medieval que tuvimos en preescolar? – pregunto Grandulón uniéndose a la charla.

-Ese mismo. – contesto Dj suki.

-No era imaginario, él estuvo ahí, además creo haberlo visto tiempo después. – se defendió Poppy.

\- Claro, un niño que solo tu viste y que mágicamente desapareció. – dijo Diamantino entrando en la conversación.

\- Tengo una prueba. – hablo la chica de pelos rosados mientras se quitaba su diadema adornada con una flor de tela.

-Claro….la corana de flores. – dijeron en coro todos.

-Sí, el me dio una corona, si no fuera así nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer una a mí. – aquella pieza originalmente tenía tres flores, pero con el pasar del tiempo solo le quedo una, siendo un valioso recuerdo Poppy se negaba a fabricar una nueva o a ponerle algún elemento diferente.

-Amigos, amigos…calma, Poppy tiene sus razones para conservar tan valioso recuerdo, exista o no aquel niño yo le agradezco por hacer de nuestra Poppy la chica más linda, tierna y adorable de toda Villa troll. – Menciono Arroyin ofreciéndole su mano.

-Gracias Arroyin. – le contesto mientras la aceptaba para caminar de regreso al pueblo.

Las risas y carcajadas se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta volverse un susurro casi imperceptible. La puerta de la solitaria casa se abrió dejando ver la mirada del joven que se aseguraba de estar completamente solo, salió con pasos presurosos acompañado de su fiel perro, tomo lo más rápido que pudo su invitación y regreso a su casa.

-Nube…entra ya. – lo llamo desde el portal. El perro persiguió con ternura una mariposa para luego prestar atención a su dueño y entrar a toda velocidad a casa. Tras cerrar la puerta el chico por fin abrió el enorme sobre, la invitación era simplemente hermosa, llena de pequeños detalles de flores y diamantina. Al fin, sintiendo la confianza que le daba su hogar, dejo salir una cálida sonrisa. – Cada vez son mejores, ¿No lo crees nube? – en el momento en que se encontraba más embelesado con la invitación una cascada de brillantina emano de ella llenando su rostro por completo. -¡POPPY! – termino gritando con bastante enojo.

Pero no tenia de otra, otro año, otro evento, las invitaciones de Poppy llegarían siempre puntuales todos los jueves hasta llegada la competencia, que duraba un mes. No eran las fechas preferidas de Ramón, el ruido, las distracciones, niños corriendo por todos lados, había llegado de nuevo aquellas fechas, si por el fuera las borraría del calendario. Nadie sabía que Poppy estaba en lo correcto, ese año sería muy diferente, en especial para aquel chico de la colina.

.

.

.

Extra:

.

.

.

Poppy se encontraba en el supermercado abasteciéndose de su preciada brillantina, el pequeño carrito estaba hasta el tope del material en distintos tamaños y colores, la chica tenía la afición de hacer manualidades desde muy corta edad, ya era costumbre ir al supermercado por litros de pegamento, cartón, palitos de madera, tela, tijeras, sobre y de más.

Aquel día, jueves por casualidad, Poppy iba por todo, tenía que hacer las invitaciones para cada habitante del pueblo, todas las semanas una fiesta distinta, eso era sinónimo de mucho material y hora de trabajo. Cuando hubo conseguido todo lo que necesitaba se encamino a la primera caja abierta topándose con aquel chico de cabellos negros.

-Ramón, mi hombre…¿Qué tal tu día? –

\- Ay Dios no…- se escuchó murmurar al joven quien se negaba a darle la cara.

-¿Dijiste algo? –

-Si…¿Cuándo podre hacer las compras sin que tu aparezcas para darme alguna de tus bobas invitaciones? –

-Hoy no tengo invitaciones, de hecho, estoy un poco atrasada, los chicos vendrán a mi casa a ayudarme a hacerlas, ¿quieres venir? –

Ramón la miro con desdén, volteo para ver si la fila avanzaba, pero lamentablemente una anciana se encontraba pagando con centavos, contando con relajada lentitud cada uno de ellos.

-Obvio no…¿Por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas? – dijo bastante molesto.

Poppy no sabía cómo seguir con aquella conversación, de verdad quería conocerlo mejor, pero el chico era imposible. Fue ahí que noto pequeños destellos en el cabello negro azabache del joven. La chica sonrió contenta, tomo un paquete de brillantina del carrito y dijo en voz alta.

-Sabes, lo molesto de la brillantina es lo difícil que es deshacerse de ella. –

Ramón la miro extrañado por el comentario hecho al aire. La chica continuo.

-Sí, una vez que te cae en las manos o en la ropa es difícil de sacudir…- Poppy miro contenta a Ramón. – Ni se diga cuando te cae en el cabello, por más que te bañas esta no se va, creo que mi color de pelo será un permanente rosado abrillantado. – termino aquello con un par de carcajadas.

-Bien por ti. – dijo sarcástico para ser por fin el siguiente en pagar y retirarse lo más rápido posible.

Poppy no se lo decía a nadie, aquello le parecía un secreto digno de guardar, pero sabía que Ramón abría las invitaciones que le dejaba por los restos de brillantina en su cabello. Por ello cada que le hacía una le ponía cada vez más de aquel material.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Si, estoy el doble de atrasada, lo sé…se me metió en la cabeza hacer una actividad de hacer un comic con un grupo de personas igual de amateur que yo t fue una de las experiencias más negativas que he tenido sobre el dibujo. Sera que eran más jóvenes que yo y que en mi trabajo hacer las cosas en equipo, en la practica de lo que de verdad es hacerlo en equipo, te hace sentir muy incomodo cuando trabajas con personas que no saben como aplicar la teoría aun. Como se, es abril y mi hermana cumple años, me había pedido hacer una fanfic de trolls, de tanto que le mencione sobre uno ya existente que me gusta mucho, suelo regalarle dibujos pero como soy pobre también le regalare esta fanfic, asi que si alguien me lee de verdad lamento no estar al margen con lo que ya tenia pre establecido, eso de hacer el comic me quito mucho tiempo, no lo volveré a hacer, en serio que no me quedaron ganas. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Las invitaciones

.

.

.

Era miércoles por la mañana, al fin Poppy y sus amigos habían logra acabar con todas las invitaciones, lo único que faltaba era repartirlas. No se trataba de un día cualquiera, aquel día llegaría el equipo contrario del pueblo berteno, así que todo tenía que ser perfecto. Los chicos esperaban poder distribuirlas todas antes de su llegada, mientras pasaban de casa en casa bailando, cantando y riendo, llegaron al final a la plaza principal de la ciudad, estaba totalmente decorada con listones que iban de esquina a esquina y estos a su vez atados en el centro en un gran moño. Poppy comenzó a repartir invitaciones en ese lugar cuando se percató de un grupo de jóvenes que lucían decaídos.

-Chicos, aquí tengo las invitaciones para el evento principal, viene con el itinerario, lo días, horas y lugares de cada competencia. – Los chicos la miraron sin ninguna emoción, manteniéndose en silencio, Poppy pregunto. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? .-

-Poppy…Cada año perdemos, son como 20 años ya, ¿No crees que deberían de dejar de realizarse las competencias? –

-Chicos, la competencia es para fomentar la hermandad, no para ver cuál de las ciudades es la mejor, el chiste es conocer nuevas personas, divertirnos y compartir, al participar ya somos todos ganadores; Vamos, será genial. –

-No lo sé, Ramón tal vez tenga razón y todo esto sea una pérdida de tiempo. – Dijo otro joven.

\- ¿Ramón les dijo eso? –

\- Si, también que con el equipo actual no ganaríamos ni un solo encuentro, dice que no están lo suficientemente preparados. –

Poppy se molestó, pero fue solo por un par de segundos, volviendo rápidamente a su estado alegre, les menciono.

-Pues Ramón está equivocado, además, ¿él que puede saber? Nunca vino a las fiestas de preparaciones, no sabe que esta vez vamos con todo, ganaremos este año y acabaremos de una vez por todas con esta mala racha, pero para ello… - dijo la chica dándole a cada uno una invitación. – necesitamos la participación de todos, vayan a apoyarnos, sé que se divertirán. – Los chicos había recuperado el ánimo y muy contentos dijeron en coro.

-Muchas gracias Poppy. –

\- Hasta luego. – se despidió para verlos partir contentos, justo en ese momento un grupo de pequeños niños venían corriendo, se veían alterados.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto a los pequeños quienes al verla corrieron para abrasarla.

\- No quiero ser comida. – dijo una niña bastante asustada.

-¿Comida? ¿de que estas hablando? –

-Ramón dice que los bertenos vienen cada a año a devorar a los niños más pequeños en un día llamado "tro..tros…trollstisio". – ante aquella palabra los pequeños gritaron y comenzaron a correr en círculos.

-Niños, niños…nadie será comido, Ramón estaba bromeando. –

-¿Está segura señorita Poppy? – pregunto un niña mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Si, no pasa nada, los bertenos son nuestros amigos, solo vienen a la competencia y luego se van. –

-¿Y que pasa con el monstro del bosque? – pregunto un niño regordete.

-¿Monstro? –

-Si, Ramón dijo que si no nos comían los bertenos seriamos devorados por los monstros que habitan en el bosque, la última competencia será ahí, ¿verdad? –

-Si…pero no hay ningún… - Poppy veía como nuevamente el pánico se apoderaba de los niños quienes no dejaban de llorar.

-Yo no quiero entrar al bosque. – grito otro pequeño.

-Miren, el bosque es un bello lugar…no hay porque temerle para nada, Ramón solo estaba jugando, ya saben cómo es él…él es, bueno…le gusta las bromas pesadas. –

-¿Entonces nada nos pasara si entramos al bosque? – cuestionaron los niños.

\- Bueno, siempre y cuando no se alejen de sus padres todo estará bien, no porque haya monstros. - corrigió rápidamente antes de que los niños volvieran a asustarse. – sino porque se podrían perder, Ramón solo se preocupa por ustedes, lo ven. –

-Oh… - exclamaron en coro.

-Ahora vuelvan a sus casas, y no olviden sus invitaciones. – dijo dándole a cada uno la suya.

-Gracias señorita Poppy. –

-Hablando del rey de Roma…- susurro para sí misma al ver a Ramón andar en la plaza con nube, el perro le gruñía a todos por igual, Grandulón tuvo la osadía de tratar de darle una invitación, gran error, el can casi se le echa encima, del espanto la canasta de invitaciones termino volando por el aire y su contenido arrastrado por la ligera corriente de viento, todos los demás fueron a ayudar a Grandulón a recogerlas, mientras el chico de cabellos negros no dejaba de burlarse de lo sucedido. Poppy veía todo desde lejos, trataba de entender porque Ramón se comportaba así, "¿Qué gana con todo esto?" pensaba justo eso cuando la señora O´Hare, una de las mujeres más ancianas del pueblo se detuvo a hablar con el joven. Fue ahí que la chica pensó, Ramón siempre era educado cuando estaban con los trolls más veteranos, controlaba a su perro, este no se movía en lo más mínimo, tal vez podría tener una charla más civilizada con ella presente.

-Si…y así fue como perdí a pata, mi perra…pobre de mi niña. – decía la señora O´Hare, quien por la edad ya no logra tener una charla coherente.

-Que interesante historia. – menciono de forma cortes Ramón.

-Buenos días señora O´Hare, ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto Poppy uniéndose a la plática. Nube gruño por lo bajo, pero su dueño pronto lo calmo y este volvió a quedarse tan quieto como una estatua. Al percatarse de eso la joven supo que su idea podría funcionar.

-¿Eres tu Beatriz? – pregunto la anciana ajustándose las gafas.

-No, soy yo…Poppy, la hija del alcalde Pepe. – corrigió la joven.

-Oh…Poppy, sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, ella y yo lo supimos desde aquella vez, son la pareja más linda del pueblo. –

\- Ay no…señora O´Hare, yo no…es que. – Trato de corregir Ramón, pero la anciana siguió hablando.

\- Anda, no seas tímido, recuerda que prometiste llenar la vieja casa de la colina de niños, ya estás en edad para asentar cabeza, me alegra que hayas escogido a la linda de Poppy, será una buena madre para tus hijos. –

\- Pero yo no…- trato de hablar de nuevo el chico.

-Si lo sé, aun es joven, estaría bien esperar hasta que acabe sus estudios. –

Poppy veía divertida como Ramón trataba de corregir sin éxito a aquella persona. La anciana continúo hablando.

-Los demás chicos de tu generación ya tienen hijos, Mike ya va por el tercero, y Ruth por el segundo, Poppy…¿Cuántos hijos planeas tener con Ramón? –

La escena graciosa perdió su chiste al ser ahora ella la que tenía que corregirla.

-Bueno, es que Ramón y yo no…-

-¡¿No planean tener hijos?! – exclamo bastante preocupada. – Creo que mi corazón no podrá con tanta pena. – dijo sosteniendo su pecho con fuerza y tambaleándose un poco.

-No, no, no… si, tendremos dos, ¿está bien? – Contesto Ramón para calmarla.

-¿Solo dos?...creo que tres sería mejor. - comento la chica de cabellos rosados para ser casi fulminada por la mirada de Ramón.

-Menos mal, ¿Cuándo podre conocerlos? Espero que ya estén trabajando en ello, los niños no llegan solos a este mundo, Ramón, deberías de llevar a Poppy ahora mismo a un lugar más calmado, las horas de la mañana son mejores para…-

-Señora O´Hare, le dije que mi hermano vendrá el próximo mes. – Contesto el joven, quien parecía que se mutilaría el labio de tan fuerte que se lo mordía.

-Oh si, tu hermano, ¿Cómo han estado haya en Cloud City? –

-Le va bastante bien, ya sabe cómo es él. –

\- Es una lástima que no vengan para las festividades decembrina. – dijo lamentando mucho aquello. – te debes de sentir muy solo en aquella mansión. –

-Para nada, yo voy a visitarlo para navidad y año nuevo. –

Poppy estaba encantada, no conocía nada de eso de Ramón, sabía que no estaba para aquellas fechas, pero no que se la pasaba en la playa, tampoco sabía que el joven tenía un hermano.

-Ramón, ¿tu hermano es mayor o menor que tú? – se animó a preguntar por fin.

-Es mayor…- dijo de nuevo mordiéndose los labios, como si con aquello pudiera evitar seguir hablando.

-¿Y es tan encantador como tú? – pregunto la chica tratando de contener la risa.

-No…cariño, él es todo lo contrario a mí. – dijo con fingida cortesía.

-Aquel hombre fue tan gentil al llevarte consigo, te crio como a un hijo, te dio un hermano y te volvió todo un caballero. – dijo la anciana para tomar una mejilla de Ramón y pellizcarla con ternura, volvió sus manos a su bastón y con pesadez continuo. – solo me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí para verlo. –

El chico sonrió con melancolía y de manera amable le contesto.

-A mí también. –

-¿De quién hablamos? – pregunto con intriga Poppy, no espero que la respuesta de la anciana sería un bastonazo en la cabeza. Cosa que le dolió mucho.

-Niña grosera, de eso nadie habla, es una horrible cicatriz en este pueblo. –

Ramón no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de la señora O´Hare. La mujer al escucharlo expreso con alegría.

-Es bueno escuchar tu risa, teniendo la sonrisa más linda de todo el pueblo es una pena que la escondas, te he visto hacerlo en el supermercado…que tengas un lindo día Ramón. –

-Igualmente señora O´Hare. – se despidió por fin, aliviado que todo aquello acabara.

-Hasta pronto. – dijo Poppy.

-¿Beatriz…eres tú? – pregunto de nuevo para irse caminando sin ninguna dirección.

-Es muy amable de tu parte que le sigas la corriente a la señora O´Hare. Así que...tienes un hermano. –

-Y tú quieres tres hijos…ja ja…muy divertido, no hagamos esto nunca más. – respondió sarcástico.

-Ramón, vamos…ven a la competencia, todo el pueblo estará ahí. –

-Poppy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verlos perder por milésima vez. –

-Tu perro…- comento de la nada la joven.

-¿Qué tiene? –

-Dijiste que no lo podías controlar, pero se porta tan bien con los ancianos. –

-Deberías de ponerle más atención a la decoración que mi perro. –

-¿La decoración…que tiene? –

-El mismo problema de siempre. – dijo sacando un cuchillo de su navaja y cortando un cable cercano, los moños y listones se comenzaron a deshacer cayendo al suelo como si fueran piezas de domino. Uno tras otro hasta llegar al moño central que cayó como si de serpentinas se tratara.

-¡Ramón!, ¿Qué has hecho? Nos llevará horas arreglar esto, y ya no tenemos tiempo, el equipo berteno no tardará en llegar. –

-Hablando de ellos, ¿no son los que están parados ahí? –

En medio de la plaza, entre los metros de listones, se encontraba un grupo de bertenos un tanto curiosos, los dos más jóvenes, como de la edad de Poppy, veían maravillados el espectáculo. Los más adultos no sabían si aquello estaba planeado o fuera solo un gran error.

-Que tengas un gran día Poppy. – se despidió Ramón entre burlas.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de enojarse, fue de inmediato a recibir a los invitados.

-¿Esto estaba planeado? – pregunto una bertena ya mayor que vestía un traje de chef, Poppy sabía perfectamente quien era, todos los años, desde que ella tenía memoria, participaba en la competencia gastronómica.

-Si…- dijo un tanto insegura. – Espero que les haya gustado. –

-Sí, fue lindo, nunca había visto listones que estallaran en serpentina. – Menciono encantado un joven berteno de cabellos verdes, mientras una chica de cabellos rosados pastel asentía tímidamente con la cabeza. – Yo soy Grisel, el hijo del alcalde de pueblo berteno, este año soy el líder del equipo, ¿con quién tengo el placer? –

-Que coincidencia, Yo soy Poppy, la hija del alcalde Pepe, y este año también compito como líder del equipo de Villa Troll. – le comento alegre.

-Entonces, este año será más divertido que los anteriores. –

-Eso espero…ahora, si me lo permiten, les mostrare el pueblo. –

Poppy les dio un largo paseo a los invitados, mientras todos los trolls presentes en la plaza trataban de arreglar lo que Ramón había desecho. Al fin, luego de dejarlos acomodados en el hotel principal, Poppy se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, tenía que trabajar en la invitación para aquel chico, definitivamente sería la más grande, dulce y abrillantada de todas. La chica iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a su padre llamarla, hasta que este por fin la alcanzo.

-¿Poppy, sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado su padre.

-No, todo está bien. – contesto mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Me entere de lo que paso en la plaza. –

Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro y le confeso lo que realmente pensaba.

-Estoy cansada, por más que trato Ramón no cambia…tal vez los chicos tengan razón y sea un mestizo de berteno y troll. –

Esas palabras le sacaron un par de carcajadas al alcalde, que tras secarse las lágrimas de risa le comento.

-Los padres de Ramón eran trolls genuinos, miembros muy importantes de la comunidad, aportaban dinero para causas perdidas, formaban parte del consejo, no había quien no conociera de su amabilidad y compasión, ayudar a todos era su lema, incluso tienen una placa honorifica. – Dijo el alcalde tomando el brazo de su hija y mostrándole una placa en el suelo de un jardín rodeado de flores que decía "seguiremos ayudando a todo aquel que lo necesite, su legado nunca morirá".

-¿Qué paso con ellos? –

-Regresaban de un evento en otra ciudad, hubo un terrible accidente, fallecieron cuando Ramón tenía solo tres años, toda su fortuna paso a él, incluso aquella linda mansión al final de la colina. –

-¿Quién cuido de él entonces? –

-Un buen amigo de sus padres, el hombre perdió a su esposa tras dar a luz a su único hijo, Ramón creció en Cloud City con ellos hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, claro que venían cada vacaciones a pasarla en Villa troll, para mantener viva la casa. Su hermano es todo un personaje, enserio…si de verdad quieres ponerle un alto podrías llamarlo. –

-No…no quiero molestarlo, además menciono que vendría el próximo mes, solo quisiera que él participara más en los eventos, todos merecemos ser felices. –

-Me alegra saber que no dejaras de tratar de ayudarlo, se lo debemos mucho a sus padres. – el alcalde guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, parecía que lamentaba algo.

-Papá, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada…solo que cuando lo veo recuerdo que…no, no pasa nada, estoy días deben de ser felices, tengamos ánimo para acabar con nuestra mala racha, Poppy, todo el pueblo confía en ustedes. –

-Gracias Papá. – Su padre siguió su camino mientras Poppy lo veía marcharse, mañana sin duda convencería a Ramón de asistir.

.

.

Al día siguiente Poppy estaba lista, ella y sus amigos esperaban dentro del supermercado a que el joven llegara como todas las tardes de los jueves. El chico al verlos trato de esquivarlos, pero Poppy lo llamo a todo pulmón.

-¡RAMÓN! –

El supermercado estaba lleno por las fechas de apertura del evento, trolls veteranos, adultos, jóvenes, niños, todos estaba ahí. Ramón no tenía ganas de participar en ninguna escena, por lo que se a cerco al grupo para tener una charla más privada.

-No sé en qué idioma necesito hablarte para que entiendas que no asistiré a su estúpido evento. – dijo cortante.

-Ramón, por favor, no me trato de burlar ni aprovecharme de ti, de ninguna manera, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, tal vez te guste. –

-Claro…mira, no disfruto para nada de ver a obeso mórbido comer kilos de alimento, o de como dos despistadas discuten por tonterías, mirar como alguien que se cree única y especial hacer el ridículo por no quitarse sus auriculares, mucho menos ver bailar a la persona con dos pies izquierdos más torpe de ciudad, no disfruto de tu compañía y de ninguna manera iré a ver a ese…ese…- Ramón tenia de nuevo aquella reacción ante la presencia de Arroyin, lo miraba con un intenso odio, pero se había quedado mudo de la nada.

Poppy miro a sus amigos, se veían bastante heridos por las palabras del chico, la joven podía soportar todo lo que le dijese Ramón, pero jamás toleraría que los hiciera sentir mal a ellos.

-¿Así es como le agradecer a tus padres? – le pregunto casi gritándole.

-¿Mis padres? – Ramón volvió en si tras escuchar aquello.

-Si, ellos fueron buenas personas…pero tú, tu solo manchas su legado. – comento molesta, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por su reacción.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis padres? Ni siquiera yo los conozco, tenía tres años cuando murieron. -

\- Ese no es pretexto para portarte como lo hace, te dieron todo lo que tienes, tu fortuna, tu casa…en cierta forma ellos te educaron, lo mínimo que podrías hacer por ellos es ser amable con los demás, pero ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien. –

-Mira niñita mimada, me importar un pepino que fue lo que hicieron mis padres, si ayudaban a cruzar a los ancianos las calles o bajaban a gatitos de los árboles, a mí no me educaron ellos, ni puedo sentir nada por dos personas que jamás conocí en vida, mi casa, mi dinero, mi educación, todo eso se lo debo a alguien más. –

\- Estoy segura que tú padrastro no te educo así..¿que paso contigo? Me han dicho que en Cloud City son muy felices, viviste ahí desde los tres años ¿Qué nada se te pego?-

\- ¿Qué?...¿quién te dijo eso? me mude con ellos a Cloud City cuando tenía ocho años. –

-Pero, ¿Quién cuido de ti? …¿aquí no hay orfanatos? – a Poppy no le cuadraba la poca información que tenía.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar en un orfanato si yo tenía a mi….? – Ramón guardo silencio de golpe.

-¿A quién? – Pregunto la joven curiosa de la respuesta.

Ramón volteo a ver alrededor, lo que no quería que pasara sucedió, la gente más veterana de Villa troll lo mira con tristeza, en sus expresiones se veía dolor, nadie hablaba, el supermercado estaba sumido en un gran silencio. Nadie mejor que él sabía que aquel tema estaba casi prohibido de mencionar, no porque fuera malo, sino porque realmente todos lamentaban lo sucedido.

-Sabes algo. – dijo con un poco de dolor en aquellas palabras. – me alegra saber que este año tampoco ganaran en la competencia. –

-No estás seguro, no viniste a las fiestas, no sabes de lo que somos capaces. –

-Claro que lo se…verdad, Arroyin. – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No…no sé a qué te refieres. – respondió un tanto nervioso.

Ramón termino yéndose del supermercado sin comprar nada.

-Bueno…creo que pudo haber salido mejor. – menciono Grandulón para relajar el ambiente.

-Alejemos sus vibras negativas…son toxicas, hay personas que no quieren ser felices. – dijo Arroyin tendiéndole una mano a Poppy.

-No…esta vez me pase yo. – menciono arrepentida.

-¡¿QUE?! – exclamaron todos.

-Tengo que ir a disculparme. –

-Pero…¿Por qué? Él fue quien comenzó con todo. – pregunto Diamantino.

-Si…pero el fin era ayudarlo a ser feliz, no hacerlo enojar más, tengo que hablar con él. – tras haber dicho aquellas palabras Poppy salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Cruzo las calles hasta llegar al sendero del bosque, siguió su camino hasta la vieja casona, se detuvo a la entrada del jardín enfrente del buzón. – no, esta vez no. – se dijo a si misma para abrir la puerta de enrejado negro, camino decidida hasta llegar al portal donde toco fuertemente. Los ladridos de nube se escuchaban cerca y la voz de alguien pidiéndole calmarse. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Ramón decía algunas palabras.

-Mira, no sé por qué llegaste antes, pero no estoy de humor para resolver tus problemas…- Al verla el chico guardo silencio, para luego tratar de contener a su perro que no dejaba de ladrar y dar grandes brincos tratando de salir. - ¿Poppy? –

-Ramón…lo siento, no debí de decir aquello, lo lamento en verdad, es que enserio quiero que asistas, no soporto pensar que estas aquí solo y enojado o tristes, por favor, asiste a la competencia. – dijo mostrándole el sobre.

El joven salió de su casa cerrando con dificultad la puerta, Poppy le entrego la invitación en la mano, al principio parecía que Ramón había aceptado, pero de la nada y de forma abrupta la partió por la mitad, cosa que le dolió mucho a la joven, todo aquel esfuerzo y hora de elaborarla, pensó enseguida en todas aquellas invitaciones que le había dado, sus amigos tenían razón, todas ellas debían estar en la basura.

-Ni loco iría a ese estúpido evento, espero que con esto te quede más claro, ahora…ya conoces la salida, ¿verdad? -

Poppy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar enfrente de él, un doloroso secreto a voces rondaba en la historia de Ramón, y nadie quería hablar del tema. Ella de verdad deseaba ayudarlo, pero si él no ponía de su parte nada podía hacer, salió de aquel lugar, antes de irse vio cómo se cerraba la puerta, regreso a su casa entre sollozos, los padres del joven ayudaron a todos en el pueblo, y nadie en el pueblo se esforzaba por ayudarlo a él, en parte comprendía el enfado del chico y lo solo que debía de sentirse. Llego a pensar que los mal agradecidos eran ellos y no Ramón.

Por su parte Ramón vio partir a Poppy desde la ventana de su casa, espero a que esta se alejara lo suficiente para salir y recoger los pedazos de la invitación. Lamentaba mucho haber tenido que romperla, pero ya estaba bastante frustrado por la insistencia de la chica, él jamás iría al evento principal, la última vez que lo hizo tenía 7 años y desde entonces había prometido no asistir hasta que "ella" regresara a casa.

.

.

.

Extra:

.

.

.

Poppy había llegado a su casa, las voces de sus amigos resonaban en su cabeza, "Ramón es de esas personas que no vale la pena ayudar", "él nunca ha hecho nada por nadie", "hay personas que no quieren ser felices", "siempre destroza todo". Aquello ultimo le parecía la más tonta de aquellas frases, ella sabía que él jamás lastimaría a nadie, lo supo desde aquel día, en una primavera de dos años atrás.

Los niños del coro estaban practicando, se había montado un escenario en las orillas del bosque. Los pequeños llevaban un buen rato cantando, pero entre ensayos corrían y brincaban. Poppy y Dj Suki los veían desde lejos; de un momento a otro todo cambio, los niños parecían asustados y toda la estructura comenzó a moverse con violencia, parecía que el escenario colapsaría en cualquier momento, pero tan rápido como empezó se terminó, todos bajaron muy asustados, Poppy y Dj Suki se acercaron para ver en que podían ayudar, revisaron la estructura por enfrente y por debajo, cuando fueron a la parte de atrás se dieron cuenta que lo que pudo haber causado el posible accidente eran los cables que daban estabilidad a todo el escenario, el primero que revisaron estaba tenso, pero el segundo estaba amarrado con una soga diferente, al mirar Poppy con más atención se percató de que el segundo cable estaba roto, aquella cuerda tenía un nudo especial y parecía que la acababan de clavar en el piso, sin contar que parte de ella estaba cubierta de sangre, de la misma manera había pequeñas gotas del pigmento que se dirigían al bosque.

-¿Qué pasa Poppy? – pregunto Dj Suki al verla tan atenta en eso.

-Alguien salvo a los niños, esta cuerda no es igual que las demás…sea quien haya sido se lastimo las manos al tratar de sostener el cable. –

Sus amigos jamás creyeron en dicha idea, pero los niños si, junto a ellos le hicieron una carta de agradecimiento a aquella persona, paso quizás una semana, Poppy llevaba dicho objeto a todos lados, miraba las manos de todos los presentes sin excepción, hombres o mujeres, jóvenes o ya mayores. Fue un jueves, que como era costumbre se encontraba con Ramón en el supermercado.

-Ramón, mi hombre…¿Qué tal tu semana? – le pregunto de forma amistosa.

-Bien hasta que tu llegaste. – le contesto sin importancia.

El joven se encontraba sacando un par de congelados del refrigerador, fue ahí que noto que ambas manos las tenía llenas de parches médicos y curitas.

-¡Ramón! ¿Qué te paso en las manos? –

-No es de tu incumbencia. – dijo mientras seguía con sus compras.

Poppy lo supo entonces, había encontrado a persona que estaba buscando.

-Sabes…hace algunos días por poco los niños de coro mueren aplastados por un escenario mal puesto. –

-¿Y? –

-Pues un misterioso héroe los salvo, los niños están tan contentos que le hicieron una carta de agradecimiento. –

-Bien por ellos. –

-La única pista que tenemos es que su héroe se lastimo las manos al tratar de sujetar un cable…y no hay nadie en toda Villa troll con esas lesiones… - Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú crees que porque me lastime las manos soy su "héroe"?...mira, nube corrió detrás de una ardilla tan rápido que la cadena se me zafo de las manos, la fricción me termino quemando las palmas…¿feliz? –

-Vamos Ramón, no trates de mentirme…sé que fuiste tú, solo acepta la carta. –

-Poppy, no empieces, no estoy de humor. – dijo sin ninguna emoción. La joven lo vio pensativa, ciertamente no se veía como normalmente lucia, se notaba que estaba cansado y que las manos le dolían aun, temblaban con cada movimiento que hacían, al tomar algo entre ellas el chico hacia una mueca de dolor, debía de estar pasándola muy mal, por lo que Poppy decidió ya no molestarlo. Salió del supermercado antes que él, corrió a la casa en la colina lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, metió la carta en el buzón y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, un par de minutos después vio llegar a Ramón, dejo las compras en el piso y reviso la correspondencia. Abrió con tortuosa lentitud la carta, sus manos se estremecían con cada movimiento, Poppy no podía creer lo que veía, Ramón estaba sonriendo, y no como aquella sonrisa malvada, casi mueca, que ponía al burlarse de alguien. Nada tenía que ver, aquella era una sonrisa sincera y cálida, Poppy se moría de ganas de salir y decirle "lo sabía, fuiste tú", pero no quería que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Él joven tomo sus comprar y entro a su casa. La chica se quedó observando aquella vieja mansión victoriana por unos minutos para luego retirarse lo más sigilosamente posible.

Ramón era alguien digno de admirar, actos como ese debía de hacer todos los días, solo que nadie se daba cuenta, y él era demasiado humilde para querer ser reconocido, aunque eso no le quitaba que un "gracias" no le sacara una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Hola, lo sé, sigo super atrasada con todos los demás fanfic, si leen mis extrañas historias, en especial las de big hero 6, tengan paciencia, están en proceso, no se preocupen. Estoy también publicando "corona de flores" por Wattpad, ahí tiene muchos de mis bocetos preliminares y dibujos/rayones de "broppy" que van con la historia, aunque estoy muy peleada con esa pagina/ app lo que sea, pues siempre hay un problema en publicar, sin contar que me cambia mucho el texto o no me lo guarda o etc…como sea, por eso lo publico en los dos, uno me da algo que el otro no XD…nos leemos luego…


	3. Chapter 3

Traiciones

.

.

.

La competencia llevaba ya dos semanas efectuándose, cinco eventos habían ocurrido y en todos ellos habían fallado rotundamente. Era terrible tener aquel sentimiento de derrota en el aire, todos estaban desanimados, y ni se diga el equipo de Poppy, Cooper no había mostrado su cara desde la competencia del coro, por ello tenían un miembro menos, volviendo todo más complicado, aunque había que mencionar, parecía que los bertenos sabían bastante bien todos sus movimientos.

Aun así, Poppy no perdía las esperanzas, fueron todos entonces, luego de los entrenamientos a comprar algunas bebidas al supermercado. A la chica se le había olvidado que era jueves y que la persona menos preferida de todas hacia las compras ese día.

-Bien chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo vamos por la mitad sin contar con la competencia final, aún podemos ganar. – dijo recobrando el entusiasmo.

-Pero Poppy, esas competencias eran nuestros puntos más fuertes, si no los pudimos vencer en ellas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que las venceremos en las otras? –

-Amigos, debemos de tener fe en nosotros mismos, esto apenas va comenzando, verdad…¿Arroyin? – la chica sabía perfectamente que el que siempre tenía las palabras correctas que decir era él.

-Si, hay que tranquilizarnos y alinear nuestras almas, además, ganar no es lo importante, sino divertirnos…debemos enfocarnos en eso. – dijo en un tono pacifico el yogui del pueblo.

-Claro…además siempre tendrán la opción de quedarse en casa como el tipo jirafa de Cooper, o podrían mudarse a otra ciudad, oye Poppy ¿Qué se siente ser la primera futura alcaldesa en perder los juegos? – Esta vez ella no tuvo que buscar a Ramón, él los encontró a ellos.

-Ramón…ahora no. – le pidió Poppy.

-Vaya, es lo mismo que yo te digo cada que vengo de compras…¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado? – dijo sarcástico.

-Bien, ya entendí, no te molestare de nuevo cuando hagas tus compras. –

-¿Y quién está hablando de eso? Dime, ¿aun crees que todo es pastelillos y arcoíris? –

-Ramón, yo sé que no todo es bueno en la vida, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar…solo, termina de hacer tus compras. – le sugirió la chica.

\- ¿Así me agradeces que te haga un favor? –

-No me estás haciendo ningún favor, solo me estas molestado. –

-Uuh…que rudas palabras, abrirle los ojos a alguien para que vea la cruda realidad es un favor que me encanta hacer, no me agradezcas, lo hago por gusto. –

-Ramón…-

-Déjeme ver, perdieron en todo, no te lo había dicho ya, tu equipo está conformado por las peores personas de toda Villa troll, un grupo de incompetentes, torpes y muy granes inútiles. – dijo mientras miraba a Grandulón.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, sus miradas decaídas eran más que suficientes para entender que sus palabras habían dado justo donde quería, Poppy ardió de rabia nuevamente.

-Bueno, al menos lo intentamos, ¿si?...y no somos como ciertas personas que se encierran en si mismos para no tener que lidiar con lo que sea que estén lidiando. -

Suspiros de asombro se escucharon venir por parte de los amigos de Poppy, hasta ella estaba sorprendida de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

-Si…ahora que lo veo creo que el equipo no es el problema, después de todo si su líder se equivoca ¿de quién es la culpa? –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto bastante enojada.

-La ingenuidad de la capitana llevara a su equipo a la derrota. –

-No soy ingenua…- dijo mientras apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse.

-Si, me imagino que tú crees eso…pero ¿que piensa Arroyin? –

Todos voltearon a ver al joven quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso por las miradas.

-Se desde hace tiempo que te llevas muy bien con el equipo berteno. – confeso Ramón.

-No…no sé a qué te refieres. – respondió inseguro.

-Ramón…si crees que voy a permitir que insinúes algo como eso de …-

-Si, lo sé, tu noviecito perfecto jamás podría traicionarlos, pero no te sientas especial, lo hace todos los años, no es solo con ustedes –

-¿No tienes en casa a alguien que te esté esperando? – pregunto Poppy para luego fingir estar apena. – Ups, lo olvide, creo que no, ya sabemos que nadie te quiere, nadie espera tu regreso. –

Al principio la cara de Ramón reflejo dolor, como si una espina se le hubiera clavado profundo en su piel, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una de enojo.

-Como sea. – le contesto cortante. – No ganaran este año, disfruten perder por milésima vez, y no olviden agradecérselo a Poppy. – Dijo satisfecho de sus palabras.

El equipo conformado por Diamantino, Poppy, Grandulón, Dj Suki, Seda, Satín y Arroyin encamino sus pasos a un paraje en el bosque. El joven de cabellos con diferentes tonos azules había propuesto aquel lugar, pues según él nadie podría observarlos ahí.

-Bien chicos, perdimos a Cooper en la competencia del coro, eso nos ha afectado mucho, así que ahora no nos queda de otra más que ganar, si lo hacemos, todos recuperaremos la confianza, es indispensable hacerlo. – hablaba Poppy con tono de comandante. - ¿Cuáles competencias faltan Dj Suki? –

-Pues aún queda la carrera de 100 metros planos, los vestuarios, carteles, maquetas, la coreografía de grupo y la competencia final. –

-Excelente, debemos de revisar lo que tenemos planeado para cada evento y pensar por qué perdimos los anteriores. –

-Pues…- comenzó a hablar Seda. – la competencia de carrera con los tobillos atados la perdimos mi hermana y yo por estar peleando. – dijo lamentando todo aquello.

-Chicas, no se preocupen, no pasa nada. – las consoló Poppy.

-Mi postre fue malo, quise impresionar a los jueces con algo de la nueva cuisine, pero termino siendo vencido por un postre tradicional, debí de haber hecho el pastel de zanahoria. –

-No te desanimes Grandulón, tu postre estaba delicioso, a todo el mundo le gusto. –

-Poppy… - hablo tímidamente Diamantino. – el problema con el baile de parejas fui yo, debiste de participar con Arroyin, él lo hubiera hecho mejor. –

-Esta fue la primera vez que participas en un evento como este, has mejorado mucho con los ensayos, era lógico que no nos saliera bien a la primera, vamos, arriba esos ánimos, Arroyin…tu que dices, ¿Por qué fallamos en la carrera de relevos? – pero nadie contesto. - ¿Arroyin? – todos en el equipo estaban en lo suyo, revisando lo que tenían que tener listo para las próximas competencias, fue ahí que noto la ausencia del chico.

Poppy vio las pisadas de los pasos del joven alejarse por un sendero lejano, conociéndolo bien pensó que se había distraído con alguna mariposa o encontrado algo interesante que le llamo la atención. La chica siguió sus pisadas esperando poder darle un susto, se percató de la voz de su amigo a lo lejos, así que con agilidad se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Lo que vio la dejo desconcertada. Arroyin mantenía una charla con la Chef berteno.

-¿Estas seguro que esto sería todo? – pregunto la Chef mientras veía unas fotografías.

-Si, no tenemos nada más planeado. – Aseguro el chico.

-Bueno, en ese caso solo me queda pagarte. – dijo dándole una gran suma de dinero. – hiciste un buen trabajo en la carrera de relevos. – lo felicito.

-Si, lo sé, con uno solo que tarde y toda la carrera se arruina, lástima que ese día no tenía ganas de correr. –

-Debo de agradecerte una vez más por tu confidencialidad, este año vino el hijo del alcalde, si se entera que estamos haciendo trampa…- dijo la bertena negando con la cabeza.

-No pasara y en dado caso, yo no la conozco y usted no me conoce a mi. –

-Bien dicho chico, esa es la actitud, ahora me voy, tengo que preparar todo para que mi equipo gane en los siguientes retos. –

-Hasta luego, siempre será un places hacer negocios con usted. –

Poppy se quedó muda, Ramón tenía razón, Arroyin era un traidor y el único motivo por el cual estaban perdiendo era porque ella no quería ver lo obvio. Salió corriendo esperando que nadie de ellos la hubiera visto y llego con su grupo de amigos que la vieron extrañados por su apariencia agitada.

-Poppy…¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto Grandulón.

-Él tenía razón…- dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-Ramón… -

-Poppy, ¿crees que no tenemos posibilidades de ganar? – cuestiono desanimado Diamantino.

-No…eso no, me refiero a lo que dijo de Arroyin. –

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – El joven había llegado justo a tiempo para la confrontación que pensaba Poppy.

-¡TÚ!...traidor. – exclamo la joven.

-¿Disculpa? – se vio bastante ofendido.

-No creas que no lo sé, yo misma te vi con mis ojos…le disté toda la información que teníamos preparada para los retos a la Chef berteno. –

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa, ¿Qué pasa contigo, se te pego la negatividad de Ramón? –

-Poppy, ¿estas segura de lo que viste? – pregunto Satín.

-Claro que si, él nos traiciono por dinero. – dijo sacando del bolsillo de Arroyin un fajo de billetes.

-Eso es mío. – grito para quitárselo lo más rápido posible. – Bien, si…los traicione, ¿y ahora que van a hacer? –

-Para empezar, quedas fuera del equipo. – le dijo Poppy. – y en segunda, esto lo sabrá el jurado. – Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Arroyin para nada lucia asustado.

-Mira, no lo hagas, los únicos que quedaran mal serán ustedes, yo negare todo y las Chef también, no tienes pruebas más que tus palabras, lo que va a pasar es que todos te tachen de mala perdedora. –

-Pues…eh…yo…Ramón, él antes que todos sabia de esto. –

-Crees que le crean a ese tipo, para empezar, tendrás suerte si consigues que salga de su casa, y por las peleas que has tenido con él en los últimos días, no creo que le sobraran ganas de ayudarte. Y en dado caso de que lo convenzas, el odia este evento, ya lo hemos escuchado decir otras mil cosas negativas…nadie va a creerles. – dijo satisfecho. – De cualquier manera se los agradezco, ya no tenía ganas de seguir en el equipo perdedor. –

-No vamos a perder y menos con estas tretas. – Afirmo Poppy.

-Linda, ya vamos a la mitad de la competencia, no creo que tengas posibilidades de rehacer todos los otros eventos, además, el equipo berteno ya tiene toda la información que necesitaban para aplastarlos por completo, concuerdo contigo, Ramón tenía razón, este año tampoco ganaremos, que tengan un buen día. – se despidió para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-Poppy, ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto Grandulón.

-Vamos a rehacer todo. –

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos al escucharla.

-Si, el equipo berteno planea sus eventos después de conocer los nuestros, si ellos pueden estar listos para la fecha nosotros también, solo necesitamos material y ponernos a trabajar ahora mismo. –

Las gemelas se miraron la una a la otra y con una sola voz dijeron.

-Hay un problema. –

-¿Qué pasa Seda y Satín? –

-Ya no tenemos tela. – comunicaron preocupadas.

-Miren, vayamos a mi casa, ahí tengo material, en dado caso que nos falte vayamos a comprarlo. –

Los chicos iban caminando felices nuevamente, más al llegar a casa de Poppy aquel aire apesumbrado los volvió a agobiar. Los materiales que tenía la chica no eran más que las sobras de todas las invitaciones hechas, retazos de tela, botellas de pegamento vacías, lo único que tenía por montones eran kilos y kilos de brillantina.

-¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Diamantino desanimado.

-Lo que mejor hacemos las chicas, ¡vamos de compras! – grito entusiasmada.

Nuevamente el encanto de la alegría duro poco, cada tienda a la que iba era una negativa tras otra, todo se había agotado. Toda Villa Troll estaba adornada, las casas, la plaza, los hoteles, los senderos, el material que el equipo necesitaba ya no estaba en existencia en ninguna tienda y los nuevos cargamentos no llegarían hasta pasado el evento final. Totalmente desanimados fueron a su última opción, el supermercado, buscaron por todo el lugar cualquier cosa que pudieran usar, cuadernos de papelería, palillos de comida, cojines y cobertores, pero nada de aquellas cosas les serviría de mucho. Poppy fue directo a la caja para hablar con un empleado.

-¿Esta seguro que en el almacén no tienen nada? ¿ni siquiera un pedazo de cartulina? – Preguntaba ya bastante agobiada la líder del equipo.

-Lo sentimos, todo se acabó. –

Al verlos tan tristes y desesperados un anciano se acercó a ellos para contarles algo.

-Los he visto andar por toda Villa troll tratando de encontrar material, ¿aún siguen en eso? –

-Si, ¿usted tiene material que nos pueda servir? – pregunto Poppy casi al borde de la paranoia.

-No, pero se quien tiene suficiente material para volver a decorar a toda la ciudad. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién? – aquellas palabras, la había reconfortado, aún tenían posibilidades de ganar después de todo.

-Ramón, el chico amable que vive en la casa de la colina, tiene esa extraña idea de que puede haber una tercera guerra mundial o que los mercados colapsaran y la economía se vendrá abajo…no recuerdo realmente el porqué, pero guarda muchas provisiones en su casa. Podrían ir a pedir algunas cosas. -

-¿Seguro que habla del mismo Ramón que conocemos? – pregunto Diamantino, pero Poppy le pido guardar silencio con la mano.

-Muchas gracias, iremos ahora mismo a visitarlo. –

Poppy salió disparada del supermercado, mientras que todos los demás apenas si le seguían el paso.

-Poppy…¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Dj Suki

-¿A dónde creen que voy? –

-No Poppy, Ramón nos detesta, va hacer que su perro nos haga trisas. – susurro de miedo Grandulón.

-Su perro no podrá hacernos nada si no está. –

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, finalmente detuvieron sus pasos cerca de la propiedad, detrás de unos voluptuosos arbustos se mantuvieron en silencio. Poppy estaba decidida a ganar y ya no le importaba que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón volvió a su casa después de hacer las compras, no podía fingir, esta vez que las palabras de Poppy le calaron hasta los huesos, antes de entrar al jardín se quedó un momento observando aquella vieja mansión, era verdad, nadie lo esta esperando, una melancolía atroz inundo su cuerpo llenándolo de pesadez, esa sensación de desánimo que lo atormentaba en esas mismas fechas lo molestaba. ¿Para que seguir ahí? ¿Por qué no se quedo en Cloud City o en cualquier otro lugar? ¿Por qué seguir torturándose? Los ladridos de nube lo hicieron volver en si, solo eran una verdad a medias, su perro siempre lo esperaba. Ramón cruzo el jardín y entro a su casa solo para ser derribado por su can, nube era bastante grande, en sus cuatro patas fácilmente su cabeza le llegaba al hombro, ni se mencione cuando se levantaba en dos. El baño de saliva diario fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, con dificultad se levantó y con una voz ya más calmada contesto.

-Buenas tardes. –

-Hermanito…-

-Eres tu…¿no tienes a alguien más que molestar? –

-Me hieres en el alma Ramón. –

-Claro…-

-Te escucho algo tenso, volviste a pelear con aquella chica rosada. –

-Se llama Poppy. –

-Esa misma…-

-Si, algo así…- la voz de Ramón se escuchó apagada con aquellas palabras.

-Oye, si alguien te está molestando puedo ir a arreglar las cosas, nadie se mete con mi hermanito-

-No, enserio, todo está bien, por favor no vengas. – dijo con hartazgo

Ramón y Nube habían estudiado lo mismo en la universidad de Cloud City, ambos eran botánicos y trabajaban para una importante empresa farmacéutica sacando extractos de plantas y sintetizándolos para elaborar medicamentos, para desgracia de Ramón a Nube no solo le gustaba ir por las muestras, también le gustaba probarlas, ya que muchas de ellas tenían efectos alucinógenos. Cuando Nube venia antes de las fechas de entrega parte del trabajo de meses se perdía, y no era solo eso, cuando eran más jóvenes su hermano lo avergonzaba, no intencionalmente, con la gente de Villa troll, gracias a Dios muchos de los habitantes se olvidaron de su existencia, por lo que cada que lo visitaba no le permitía bajar al pueblo. En cambio disfrutaban de largas caminatas por el bosque y hacer alpinismo. Cuando Ramón iba de visita a casa de su padre adoptivo, al cual quería mucho, se la pasaban en la playa, no era fanático de mojarse, pero desde los 10 años ambos practicaban surf, realmente le gustaba su familia. Aun así ese hueco emocional no se llenaba, sentía que debía de estar en aquella casa, ese era su lugar.

-Tierra llamando a Ramón…-

-Eh…-

-Ya ves, y dices que el drogo soy yo…-

-Lo siento, estoy un poco disperso, si…tienes razón, discutí con la chica rosada. –

-Bueno, lo único que tengo que decirte es que la lleves a un bonito lugar, le compres un par de flores y la hagas pasar una velada encantadora. –

-¿Qué yo que? –

-Vamos, solo admite que estás enamorado de ella. –

-Nube, por favor…-

-Siempre que te hablo solo me cuentas como discutes con ella, desde los 15 años no dejas de decir cómo te desespera, te enloquece, eso es ponerle demasiada atención a una sola persona, sea buena o mala. –

Ramón no dijo nada, esta vez su hermano tenía razón, sus sentimientos por Poppy eran cada vez más evidentes, tal vez no para lo demás, pero para quienes lo vieron crecer y lo conocían de cerca resultaban bastante obvios.

-Sabes que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. –

-Claro que la tienes, todas las chicas de Cloud City mueren por ti cada navidad, solo intenta ser amable. –

-Trate de ser amable con ella el día de hoy y no salió nada bien. -

-Ramón…¿Qué tipo de "amabilidad" usaste? –

-La…¿normal? –

-Ramón, Ramón…-

-Vamos, no me sermones, no tengo nada de ganas de escucharte. –

-Bien, solo recuerda que Papá y yo te amamos, iré la próxima semana por las muestras, no se te olvide, ah…y salúdame a mi tocayo. –

El nombre del perro de Ramón se lo puso por su hermano Nube, el realmente no quería tener mascotas, pero a su padre no le pareció la idea de que estuviera completamente solo, sin decirle nada le compraron a aquel gran danés. El joven jamás pensó que sería tan divertido entrenarlo para asustar a los demás. Era verdad, alguien siempre esperaba su regreso a casa, y él estaba ahí esperando el regreso de alguien más.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Para ser sincera trato y trato de ponerme al día y siento que no logro nada, bueno ya que, aquí está el tercer capitulo, si pudiera la publicaba toda de una vez, pero no puedo, lo que si les puedo decir es que del siguiente capitulo en adelante sala todo Broppy (Ramon/Branch y Poppy) por eso el que sigue es mi favorito, aunque en si viene siendo el epilogo que aun no termino, en fin, si eres fantasma lector por favor deja tu comentario, tal vez me convenzas de publicar todos los demás capítulos de golpe (no lo hago porque lo publico a la par con Wattpad y ahí meto dibujos y videos y por eso me tardo en publicarlos, pero como aquí no puedo hacer eso pues…porque esperar?) pero dije tal vez…tal vez no XD


	4. Chapter 4

Canciones y abrazos

.

.

.

El grupo de jóvenes seguía escondido detrás de los arbustos, todos tenían la intriga de lo que planeaba hacer Poppy.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? – susurro Seda.

-Todos los jueves Ramón saca a pasear a nube a esta hora, normalmente lo hace más temprano, pero como hoy va de compras…salen por alrededor de dos horas, es tiempo suficiente para entrar, tomar algunas cosas y salir. –

-Poppy…¿Estas sugiriendo que robemos? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-No vamos a robar, solo a pedir prestado. –

-¿Y si se da cuenta que las usamos nosotros para los eventos? –

-Ramón nunca asiste ni le interesa informarse del tema, estando adentro, si dejamos todo como esta lo más probable es que no se dé cuenta. -

\- ¿Cómo sabes que él no regresara pronto? ¿lo espías? – cuestiono Satín.

-No…nada de eso, solo que desde hace años lo espero para darle las invitaciones, con el tiempo logre entender sus horarios, silencio, ahí viene -

Todos se quedaron callados, vieron como cruzaba su jardín en compañía de nube, el perro iba sin correa, los chicos creyeron que el can los encontraría en cualquier momento, pero de la nada salió disparado tras algo.

-¡NUBE! Nube, no persigas ardillas. – le ordeno Ramón para salir corriendo detrás de el.

A pesar de lo cerca que paso de ellos, el chico no noto su presencia, pasaron un par de minutos y cuando dejaron de escuchar su voz llamando a su perro decidieron que era el momento adecuado. Se escurrieron por el jardín, la reja de metal no tenía ningún tipo de candado, al llegar a la puerta se percataron que esta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que fue muy fácil entrar, demasiado sencillo para ser cierto. Grandulón cerró detrás de si para expresar preocupado.

-Chicos, hay que darnos prisa…¿Dónde creen que guarde todo? –

La casa era aún más bella por dentro que por fuera, a primera vista estaba una enorme sala con tres cómodos sillones ubicados enfrente de una tradicional chimenea de piedra lisa, en medio de todo eso una pequeña mesa de madera oscura, al fondo en el pasillo se veían varias puertas, Poppy dio unos cuantos pasos y se percató de las escaleras que iban asía arriba.

-Muchachos, creo que encontré lo que buscábamos. – se escuchó decir a Diamantino.

Casi inmediatamente después de la puerta de entrada, mirando hacia la izquierda se encontraba el comedor, seguido de la cocina, esta tenía dos puertas, la del fondo daba al invernadero y la primera asía un taller. Al entrar en el no podían creerlo, aquel hombre tenía razón, el cuarto era enorme, contaba con una serie de mesas, todas pegadas a la pared, dejando el centro de la habitación vacío, cada mesa estaba diseñada para algo diferente, desde carpintería, escultura, estaciones de dibujo, telas, todo cuanto podrían necesitar estaba ahí.

-Es increíble, pero ¿cómo haremos para llevarnos todo esto? – cuestiono Dj Suki.

-No lo sé, ya veremos cómo, ¿por dónde comenzamos? -

Los ladridos de un perro y el sonido de la manija girando hizo entrar en pánico a todos, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Ramón regreso a casa.

-Conoces las reglas, pequeña bestia. – se escuchó decir al chico. – si persigues ardillas no hay paseo. -

Todos corrieron para esconderse debajo de una mesa con un mantel rojo un tanto transparente, los chicos temían ser vistos por Ramón, pero cuando este entro al cuarto seguido de nube se dieron cuenta que no los podía ver, pero ellos a él si, aunque aquello no los tranquilizaba del todo, pues el perro no les quitaba la vista de encima, no sabían si los miraba o si era alguno de sus otros sentidos que los percibía. Guardaron silencio, Ramón por su parte parecía mantener una larga charla con su perro, que al escucharlo puso toda su atención en él.

-Puedes creerlo, otro año en que todos confinan en el traidor de Arroyin, ni aunque mostrara todas las pruebas de su culpabilidad me crearían, en especial la ingenua de Poppy…se la tiene merecida, ¿no lo crees nube? .- dijo sacando una muñeca andrajosa de color rosa con vestido azul, lo impactante no era el parecido que tenia con Poppy, sino que en la corona de dicha muñeca estaban las dos flores de tela que le faltaban a su diadema, la chica se quedó sin aire al saber dónde habían parado sus tan preciadas reliquias, de verdad había sufrido mucho cuando la primera desapareció, y cuando perdió la segunda paso días enteros buscándola por todas partes, incluso había pegado volantes en toda la ciudad. Solo Ramón podría usarlas para tal cosa, ser parte de un juguete para perros.

El chico se mantenía ocupado en una de las mesas de trabajo, iba y venia con diferentes cosas, sea lo que fuera, le estaba costando trabajo arreglarlo.

-Nube…deberías de haberlos visto, son todos unos fracasados, las gemelas perdieron la primera carrera por discutir como siempre, en el coro fueron aplastado porque Cooper tuvo un ataque de risa, la carrera de relevos fue un desastre, ninguno de ellos estaba coordinado, en gastronomía la chef berteno aplasto a Grandulón con un pay de manzana tradicional y el baile de parejas…vaya que metida de pata. –

Los chicos se sintieron aun peor por aquellas palabras, pero pronto la curiosidad pudo más que aquel sentimiento, ¿Cómo era que Ramón sabía todo eso si no había ido a ningún evento?, Por otra parte, Poppy no podía evitar notar ese sutil cambio en el tono de su voz, si, estaba siendo cruel en sus palabras, pero lo decía de una manera más relajada y abierta, era como si fingirá una voz diferente cuando andaba en el pueblo en presencia de otros, una distinta cuando se dirigía a la gente mayor, pero estando en su casa, la manera en la que enunciaba y la emoción con las que lo decía parecía genuina, muy natural.

-Poppy tenía demasiada fe, que torpe…aún no se me salen de la meten cuando me dijo "no conoces la canción de "Can´t stop the feeling", es la canción que cantaremos en el cierre del evento, la hemos ensayado por meses, todos en el pueblo la cantan". - aquello ultimo lo dijo fingiendo la voz de la chica, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la joven, se moría de ganas de salir a confrontarlo para ponerlo en su lugar de una buena ves, pero todos la tenía sostenida para no ser descubiertos. – Con ella cerca no puedo estar a gusto, simplemente…ella es, insoportable…- nube le puso más atención a su dueño, giraba la cara para escucharlo mejor cosa que le pareció muy tierna a Ramón. – no te preocupes, ya sabes que me pone los pelos de punta, cuando la escucho gritar mi nombre en el supermercado es…aah, hace que me duela la cabeza, todo me da vueltas, me dan escalofríos con tan solo pensar que llevaba rato asechándome, mi corazón se sobresalta, un día terminara matándome de un infarto. – confeso con paranoia.

El perro miro preocupado a su amo, y este noto rápidamente ese estado en el, así que decidió hacer algo para calmarlo.

-Sabes nube, ella dice que esa es su canción, pero con esa tonta ideología que tiene sobre "todos necesitamos 14 abrazos al día para ser felices".- nuevamente lo dijo fingiendo ser Poppy, la chica de verdad que deseaba salir a darle un gran puñetazo en la cara, todo su equipo tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sostenerla y cubrirle la boca o todo eso terminaría mal. – Pero tú y yo sabemos cuál debería de ser su canción. - Cuando parecía que Poppy iba a lograr zafarse escucharon una melodiosa voz cantar, era tan encantadora que los hipnotizo al instante, toda la tensión que sentían se desvaneció, ni siquiera podían respirar, asombrados guardaron silencio, no comprendían que era lo que estaba sucediendo. – Baby, love never felt so good and I doubt if it ever could, not like you hold me, hold me. – no podían creerlo, Ramón estaba cantando "love never felt so good" y lo verdaderamente increíble era que no lo hacía mal, de hecho, lo hacía increíble, la emoción que le ponía a cada palabra, su entonación, transmitían paz y felicidad, los conmovió, era extraño de describir, su voz los hacia vibrar, como las cuerdas de una guitarra los animaba a cantar, a sonreír, era como beber felicidad pura, podrían quedarse escondidos por siempre debajo de esa mesa solo por escucharlo cantar. Cuando parecía que no podía hacerlo mejor comenzó a bailar, sus pasos eran asombrosos, los chicos no podían dejar de mirarlo, Ramón muchas veces menciono que él no cantaba ni bailaba, y ellos concluyeron a que debía de tener dos pies izquierdos y una voz horrible, más equivocados no pudieron estar, ahí estaba, dando giros, brincando, extendiendo su brazos, llegando hasta el piso, aquello parecía animar a su perro, quien alegre saltaba y lo seguía como si fuera su pareja al baile, el joven iba desde pasos clásicos hasta unos que sin duda harían arder en pasión a quien fuera. Seguro había tomado clases en algún lado, tenía que a verlo hecho, aquello no podría hacerlo de la noche a la mañana.

-Poppy…- Susurro Grandulón. – Si Ramón hubiera participado ya habríamos ganado. –

-Shhh…ya me di cuenta, pero la selección de los equipos ya se cerró y no se permite la entrada de nuevos integrantes. –

Viendo que el ánimo de su mascota estaba mejor, Ramón dejo de cantar y se dispuso a regresar a su mesa de trabajo.

-Listo. – grito bastante feliz. – Al fin termine de arreglarla. – el joven sostenía la invitación que había roto enfrente de Poppy. – ¿No es la invitación más hermosa que hayas visto? – le pregunto a nube quien se acercó para olfatearla. – hey…nada de eso, sabes que detesto que las ensucies. –

Ramón la vio por última vez antes de meterla en un nuevo sobre. Deslizo una cortina enfrente de aquella mesa donde claramente se veía una serie de sobres cuidadosamente ordenados, dejo ahí la invitación para continuar con aquella charla secreta con su perro.

-Son la cosa más tierna que hay en esta casa, hasta me atrevo a decir que son incluso más bellas que cualquier flor del jardín…no puedo negar que me dan muchas ganas de ir a las fiestas cuando las veo…pero, Poppy…al verla gritar y hablar con esa enfadosa voz que me saca de quicio. – Ramón comenzó a masajearse las sienes, realmente lo ponía mal pensar mucho en ella. – De cualquier forma, creo que esta será la última invitación que recibiremos. – comento desanimado mientras cerraba las cortinas. – No debía ser tan…descortés, ¿crees que deba disculparme? – su perro lo miro extraño. – Si, yo también creo que será raro hacerlo, no va conmigo. – Ramón volvió a tomar la muñeca y la lanzo cerca de la mesa donde todos estaban escondidos. -Quizás sea mejor regresar a Cloud City y abandonar esta casa, después de todo ella tiene razón, nadie nos espera aquí, nada nos ata a este lugar, tal vez es mejor estar lejos de esto, de Villa troll, de Poppy, ¿Qué quiere de mi? ¿Qué esperan los demás que haga? Solo olvidar, fingir que nada paso, a todos les ha funcionado…- suspiro un tanto desilusionado para luego decir. - Preparare la cena, vamos nube, hazme compañía. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

El perro fue por su juguete y se percató de inmediato de la presencia de todos, los chicos ya no sabían que hacer, solo se quedaron ahí petrificados al ver el hocico del animal escurrirse por debajo del mantel, los ojos fantasmales se posaron en el rostro de Poppy quien hacia todo lo posible por no gritar, cuando sus fauces se abrieron todos pensaron lo peor, pero el perro solo comenzó a lamerla, su rostro, las orejas, el cuello.

-Basta por favor. -pedía Poppy tratando de contener la risa. – me estás haciendo cosquillas. -

Grandulón poso una mano sobre la cabeza del animal, este la lamio con ternura mientras posaba su testa en el cuello de Poppy pidiendo mimos.

-Amigos, este perro es manso .-

-¿Manso? – pregunto Diamantino.

-Quiere decir que no ataca, que es amigable. – dijo Dj Suki acariciando al can.

-Nube…¿Por qué no vienes?. -se escuchó decir a Ramón mientras que este levantaba el mantel de la mesa.

Todos en el cuarto quedaron en shock, Ramón estaba pasmado sin decir nada, el único que se movía era nube, que no dejaba de agitar su cola, contento por las visitas. Poppy fue la primera en reaccionar y gritar.

-¡CORRAN! –

.

.

.

Extra:

.

.

.

Ramón estaba tomando un vaso de agua mientras veía con tranquilidad el bosque desde la ventana de la cocina, no se sentía tan relajado desde que se mudó solo a Villa Troll, sin su padre que quisiera verlo sonreír todo el tiempo ni su hermano que se la pasaba molestándolo con "ser joven es de lo mejor, hay que alocarnos", miro los metros de alfombra que había enrollado, la odiaba, desde que vio aquel color verde fango ocultar los finos pisos de madera, jamás le gustó la idea de ponerla, pero no había tenido opción, el ultimo regalo de su padre fue un perro, las uñas de aquel animal raspaban el piso dejando en cada paso unos rayones horribles, claro que podía tratarlos para evitarlo, pero era más sencillo poner esa cursi alfombra.

Ese día por la mañana saco a su indeseada mascota a pasear, lo jalaba con desdén cada que no lo obedecía, la mayor parte del tiempo era así, el can parecía ignorarlo, pero aquello era mutuo, Ramón no lo miraba, no jugaba con el, apenas si recordaba alimentarlo, parecía más un mueble como cualquier otro de la casa, ni siquiera le regalaba cinco minutos de sus pensamientos. La mayor interacción que tenía era cuando le jalaba con rudeza la cadena, de vez en cuando chillaba, pero eso no le importaba al chico. Fue entonces que paso, una ardilla corrió cerca de ellos y el perro salió presuroso a perseguirla, Ramón trato de sujetarlo, pero no logro retenerlo, el can corrió veloz y desapareció de la vista de su dueño. El joven ni se inmuto, se quedó un momento mirando a la nada para luego regresar a casa a quitar por fin esa horrenda alfombra.

Mientras terminaba su vaso de agua el teléfono sonó, creyendo que era su hermano contesto con palabras rudas.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? –

-Saber cómo está mi hijo favorito. – Escucho decir a una agradable voz.

-¡PAPÁ!.. lo siento, creí que eras…-

-Tú hermano…lo sé, relájate Ramón, sabes que eres mi hijo favorito, nada podría cambiar eso. –

El padre adoptivo de Ramón era un hombre muy generoso, lo adoraba, desde que lo tuvo a su cuidado estuvo al pendiente de todas sus necesidades. Médico de profesión, pero hippi por hobby, eso era sin duda una combinación muy extraña.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedo llamar a mi hijo para preguntarle como esta? –

-No es eso…es que normalmente lo hace Nube. –

-Bueno, pues el día de hoy lo hice yo…¿Qué tal tú día? –

-Bien, maravilloso…al fin quite esa horrible alfombra verde. – dijo bastante contento.

-Me alegra que superaras tu TOC con el piso, el perro no tiene la culpa de tener uñas…¿No se las arrancaste, verdad? –

-Claro que no, ¿me crees capas? –

El padre de Ramón rio un poco para luego decir.

-No, no te creo capas de lastimar al perro, es solo que no te vi muy convencido de llevártelo, aunque me alegra que lo hayas hecho, me preocupaba que estuvieras solo. –

-Papá…- se escuchó decir tímidamente a Ramón.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Qué pasaría…si el perro, no lo sé, se perdiera? –

-Ramón, ¿perdiste al perro? –

-No…no, ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que vivo literalmente alado del bosque, es algo que podría ocurrir en un descuido. –

-Pues estaría muy decepcionado de ti, eres más responsable que Nube, me sorprendería que no pudieras cuidar adecuadamente de un simple perro. – comento bastante molesto, y es que el hombre les tenía un gran aprecio a los animales, no soportaba ver negligencias de sus dueños.

Tras escuchar eso un sentimiento de culpa se apodero del joven. Este sin perder tiempo le contesto.

-Recordé que tenía algo que hacer en el pueblo, lo siento papá, debo de colgar. -

Ramón salió tan rápido que lo único que tomo fue una linterna, estaba apenas atardeciendo, pero estaba seguro que no lo encontraría tan rápido. Pasaron las horas, el perro no aparecía, fue entonces que pensó que debería de silbar o aplaudir, no sabía que clases de ruido llamaban más su atención, "si tan solo le hubiera puesto un nombre, al menos podría llamarlo". Tras otro tanto de andar el chico comenzó a cuestionarse la posibilidad de regresar sin él, "siempre dice que no hay cosa que lo haga amarme menos, estaría bien comprobar si es verdad", pensaba, pero venia luego esa necesidad de no decepcionarlo.

La noche termino envolviendo al bosque en la absoluta obscuridad, comenzó a hacer frio, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio pasar algo brillante cerca de su ojo, era una pequeña luciérnaga, como las detestaba, "malditos insectos" pensó mientras trataba de agarrarla, cuando la tuvo en su mano cerro el puño disfrutando el sonido que hizo el pequeño bicho al ser aplastado, estaba tan metido en eso que no noto que todo un enjambre de esos insectos lo rodeaba, su enojó aumento ante aquello y con paso presuroso trato de deshacerse de todos. En un arranque de ira, y viendo que no lograba nada, termino por arrojarles su linterna, el artefacto cayo detrás de unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí, volviendo su mente a la normalidad Ramón fue a recogerla, todo eso era tonto, volvería a casa y le confesaría a su padre que perdió al perro, pero apenas puso un pie del otro lado del arbusto la tierra se deslizo, haciéndolo caer hasta el fondo de una pequeña pendiente. Siempre tan metódico, lo primero en su mente fue salir de aquel socavón, encontrar una forma de ubicarse y regresar a casa. Todo iba bien en un principio, logro salir del hoyo y andar un par de pasos, pero tras enfriarse, cuando la adrenalina del susto abandono su cuerpo, fue ahí que sintió mucho dolor, su pie derecho debía de haberse torcido con la caída, pues le era imposible caminar. Detuvo su andar mientras se recargaba en un árbol, desde ahí podía ver Villa troll, no quería aceptarlo, se decía a si mismo que todo estaba bien, era un buen punto de ubicación, pero a pesar de tener a la ciudad a la vista, no sabía dónde estaba, se sentía muy desubicado, tal vez el golpe si lo había afectado en más de una manera, porque a pesar de mirar aquellas luces su sentido de navegación le decía que no, que era para el otro lado, asía las entrañas del oscuro bosque, como en sus recurrentes pesadillas, algo o alguien lo incitaba a entrar en el y perderse para siempre.

-¡AYUDA!. – grito asustado. – Ayu..denme. – dijo con dificultad mientras lagrimas abundantes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Nadie en Villa Troll lo había ayudado cuando lo necesito, la única persona que notaria su ausencia seria la escandalosa de Poppy, pero era verano y estaba en un campamento en otra ciudad, se sentó muy afligido a los pies de aquel árbol, abrazo sus rodillas en un intento de mantenerse caliente, un par de luciérnagas volvieron a pasar cerca, una de ellas se posó sobre su nariz, Ramón la retiro con una de sus manos y la hizo volar, fue ahí que entendió algo, con mucho dolor dio un grito desgarrador. - ¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡LO SIENTO! .- Por primera vez en años se permitió hacer algo que no había hecho, llorar sin contenerse, lloro hasta que ya no tuvo lagrimas que derramar, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Las mañanas eran bastantes frescas en el bosque, pero él se sentía cálido, no tenía frio, eso le pareció al inicio extraño, pero luego se percató que estaba recargado en el pecho de alguien, este subía y bajaba ante cada respiración, el perro, seguramente lo había escuchado gritar en la noche. Ramón lo tomo de la correa con fuerzas, el animal chillo cuando lo lastimo, se levantó asustando haciendo que el joven tropezara, aun adolorido por su pie se levantó con dificultad, tomo al perro de nuevo y de manera brusca le quito el collar y lo arrojo lejos.

-Bien…si quieres perderte hazlo, por mí no hay ningún problema. – con la luz del día Ramón al fin se ubicó, no estaba tan lejos de su casa, pero con un pie lastimado tardaría un poco en llegar. Tras un par de pasos torpe el chico se dio cuenta de que el perro lo seguía. No le dio importancia y siguió adelante, distraído por ver asía atrás para ver si el can seguí ahí casi tropieza con una rama, el perro presuroso se posó a su lado evitando que cayera, tenía suerte que fuera un gran danés, era lo suficientemente alto y fuerte para sostenerlo.

-No creas que por esto me caes bien. – le comento Ramón. – demonios…-exclamo para luego reírse. – estoy hablando con un perro, que estupidez, como si me entendieras. – voltio a verlo y noto como este le ponía atención a sus palabras, inclinaba su cabeza para oírlo mejor. - ¿me escuchas? – el animal ladro de forma afirmativa. – No. – dijo incrédulo. – Eres un simple perro, es imposible…- ante aquellas palabras el can rezongo indignado y detuvo la marcha. – bien, bien…ya entendí, lo siento, soy un pésimo dueño. – el perro se mantuvo quieto con aquella postura irritada. – y…te daré doble ración de comida si volvemos antes de las 12 a casa. – el perro lo miro de reojo y Ramón no tuvo de otra que subir la oferta. – Bien…el triple. – al fin ladro contento y movió la cola de felicidad.

De camino a casa Ramón no dejo de hablar, le había encontrado un gusto increíble en hacerlo, no era como mantener una charla con su padre donde todo tenía que terminar en "encontrar la felicidad", o como con su hermano que siempre quería sacarle la verdad con alguna artimaña para ayudarlo a ser "feliz". Aquel perro le daba lo que necesitaba, solo ser escuchado sin recibir alguna opinión o critica, era tan bueno tener a alguien con quien charlar así. Cuando ya estaban por llegar a casa Ramón decidió contarle su más grande secreto.

-Sabes, en Villa troll hay una chica llamada Poppy, es la persona más irritante, gritona y molesta que te podrás encontrar por aquí. Realmente la odio, viene cada cierto tiempo a dejar invitaciones para sus ridículas fiestas, mi hermano dice que estoy enamorado de ella…¿te digo la verdad?, tiene razón, pero decir que la amo no le haría honor a la que realmente siento, es que ella es…simplemente, no lo puedo poner en palabras. – dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

El perro rodo los ojos para luego bostezar. Ramón sonrió ante eso y le dijo.

-Vamos, es un buen secreto…no te comportes como Nube, no estoy bromeando. – al escuchar ese nombre y perro volteo a verlo, Ramón se percató de la reacción y volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre. – Nube. – el perro en respuesta ladro. – Te llamaras Nube. – comento contento.

Al fin vieron su casa al final de la colina, Nube comenzó a ladrar haciendo mucho escándalo.

-Nube ¿que pasa? – pregunto mientras se acercaban cada vez más.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salieron su padre y hermanos, quienes se veían muy nerviosos.

-¡RAMÓN! – Se escuchó gritar a Nube.

-¡Santos cielos! Ramón…¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto su padre.

-¿Papá…Nube, que hacen aquí? –

-Luego de que me llamaste supuse que habías perdido al perro, queríamos ayudarte a encontrarlo temprano en la mañana. – comento el hombre.

-Si, por eso llegamos en la noche, pero no estabas…- comento su hermano.

-Fuimos a Villa troll, pero nadie de ahí te había visto en todo el día, solo nos dijeron que teníamos que esperar 24 horas para reportarte como desaparecido, ¿puedes creerlo? – dijo indignado su padre.

-Sí, te creo…- comento con frialdad. Padre y hermano bajaron las miradas, sabían que nada de eso era un buen tema de conversación. Ramón suspiro y luego dijo más alegre. – pero no necesite ayuda de nadie, Nube me encontró a mi y me trajo de vuelta a casa. –

-¿Yo? – pregunto su hermano.

-No tú, el perro, su nombre es nube. –

-Le pusiste un nombre, que bien…¿no crees que, será un poco confuso que sea el mismo que tu hermano? – le comento su padre. Nube y nube jugaban mientras decía "somos tocayos".

-Pues a Nube parece no molestarle. – comento tranquilo.

-Ramón, ¿que le paso a tu pie? – pregunto el hombre al ver que este no lo apoyaba en el suelo.

-Ah…pues, me caí y…no sé, creo que me lo torcí. – acto seguido Ramón estaba en brazos de su hermano siendo llevado hacia adentro mientras este gritaba

-Hermanito, algo le paso a mi hermanito, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare. –

-Bájame grandísimo torpe, yo puedo caminar perfectamente. –

Ramón tenía un esguince en el tobillo derecho, estaría bien en un par de semanas. Su padre le compro un sinfín de víveres, utensilios, y modifico un par de cosas en la casa, como agregar un enorme taller con diferentes actividades para que no se aburriera, pues en un buen tiempo su hijo no podría bajar al pueblo.

-¿Estarás bien sin nosotros? – pregunto preocupado su padre.

-Se los aseguro, me has dejado con suficientes provisiones para sobrevivir los próximos 10 años, 11 si decido comerme a nube. –

-Bien…solo, si pasa algo no dudes en llamar. –

-Lo sé. –

Aquella noche, ya estando solo, Ramón vio sus pisos de madera, estaban llenos de marcas, tendría que pasar horas puliéndolos, pero que más daba, valía la pena tenerlos así.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Gracias Kyoko666 el fandom de Trolls en español en super pequeño, en wattpad hay más pero ese sitio te complica mucho el publicar ahí, si…me encanta "A Little change" pero discrepo en algunas cosas, como que Ramón sea un tanto codependiente (que ha cambiado en los últimos capítulos) y que lo hayan puesto, no sé como decirlo, inseguro de su apariencia, aunque es genial y divertido ver como cada persona interpreta a este personaje. Quería adelantar varios capítulos aquí porque necesito hacer los dibujos para la pagina de Wattpad, y necesito ver el texto y ya sabes, una prendiendo la computadora ya se fue por la tangente "mira, Facebook…oh, no he revisado mi Tumblr" etc. Por eso subo este y otro capitulo y te maldigo a esperar el doble para la próxima publicación hahahahaha (risa malvada) o solo hasta que necesite ver el otro texto XD…


	5. Chapter 5

Es un trato

.

.

.

Todos salieron de la mesa corriendo en diferentes direcciones, Ramón se quedó un momento petrificado. Su perro lo miro atento.

-Casi digo que la a…. – Ramón cubrió su boca con sus manos para no decir aquella palabra. Nube comenzó a ladrar sacándolo del shock. - ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen? – vio aterrado como Diamantino y Grandulón trataban de abrir una ventana para salir, Ramón tomo unas tijeras que estaban cercas y las arrojo dando justo en el marco, a pocos centímetros del rostro de uno de ellos, asustados por la acción corrieron a la siguiente ventana; el joven de cabellos negros corrió a un armario, saco entonces un arco y flechas, cuando miro que ambos de nuevo trataban de escapar disparo tres certeros disparos dándole a los seguros de las ventanas imposibilitando que las abrieran.

-Chicos, por aquí. – les llamo Seda y Satín que habían logrado abrir una, una de ellas ya estaba por sacar la cabeza por la ventana cuando otra flecha le paso rosando la nariz.

-Poppy, ¡tiene un arma! – grito Grandulón corriendo seguido de Diamantino.

La líder del equipo se encamino por fin a la puerta y ordeno.

-Por aquí, todos…- salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, Ramón arrojo por ultimo una flecha al techo cortando una cuerda oculta, esta hizo que una red cayera sobre todos, entre más trataban de salir más se enredaban. De manera lenta comenzaron a ser arrastrados de vuelta adentro, un grupo de poleas y un mecanismo extraño los puso a merced de Ramón, quien cerró la puerta para luego mirarlos con bastante enojo.

-¡Hay no por favor! – suplico Grandulón siendo consolado por Seda y Satín.

Poppy miro en todas direcciones, estaba tratando de pensar cómo salir de ahí, cuando vio la ventana por donde planeaban salir las chicas, una trampa para osos colgaba por afuera, había sido activada por la flecha, si Seda hubiera sacado la cabeza por ahí…

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!...¿Trampas para osos en las ventanas? – grito Poppy.

-Disculpa, creo que las palabras que estás buscando son "Gracias Ramón por no dejarnos morir". – contesto ofendido. Eso explicaba porque había sido tan fácil entrar, las trampas estaban diñadas para no poder salir de ahí.

-No deberías tener trampas en tu casa. – le reprendió la chica.

-Es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiero, además, estaba seguro que algún día algún grupo de retrasados intentaría robarla. -

-No estábamos robando, solo queríamos pedir prestadas algunas cosas. – dijo nervioso Grandulón.

-Miren, vamos a calmarnos…¿si? – propuso Poppy tras encontrar la forma de salir de la red, se paró frente a Ramón para decirle. – Tenias razón…siempre la tuviste. – el chico se cruzó de brazos pues no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando. – Descubrimos lo de Arroyin, lo sacamos del equipo y pues…no tenemos ninguna prueba de su traición, así que no podemos ir con el jurado, solo nos queda cambiar todo lo que teníamos planeado, pero ya no hay nada de material en las tiendas y de verdad nos urge que nos prestes algunas cosas. –

Ramón la miro con incredulidad para después tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Llamo a la policía. – dijo con obviedad.

-Por favor, no lo hagas. –

-Claro que lo hare, imagínate, serás la primera alcaldesa con una marca en su historial policiaco. –

-Ramón, por favor. – le suplico. Pero él no se detuvo, mientras estaba en línea de espera Poppy comenzó a negociar. – Si llamas a la policía le diremos a todos que sabes cantar y bailar. –

El chico la miro despreocupado y le respondió.

-A no ser que alguno de ustedes haya tomado un video, no creo que nadie les crea. -

-Tu…tu perro, todos en Villa troll sabrán que es la cosa más tierna del pueblo. – nube se acercó a la chica pidiendo mimos, en ese momento Ramón trono los dedos y el perro cambio toda su postura, erizo el pelo, enseño los dientes, parecía que quería atacar, volvió a chasquear los dedos y nube volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Ya viste que está entrenado?…intenta con otra cosa. – dijo para seguir esperando en la línea.

-Mi…mi diario, te lo doy. – dijo mostrándoselo, aquello llamo de inmediato su atención. – está hecho a mano, es más grande, mejor decorado que cualquiera de las invitaciones que te he hecho, por favor…acéptalo. –

El chico guardo silencio, aquello si le resultaba tentador, pero no lo suficiente.

-No me serviría de nada tener tu estúpido diario. –

-¿Y que tal…un favor? –

-¿Un favor? –

-Si, yo seré la futura alcaldesa de Villa troll, si haces esto por mi, yo hare cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea…podrás asustar y desmotivar a cuanta gente quieras, solo por favor...ayúdame, ya no sé qué hacer –

-¿Comisaria de Villa troll? – Ramón miro como todos aceptaban la derrota, con voz actoral continúo hablando por el teléfono. – Lo lamento, debía de haber equivocado de número, estaba tratando de llamar a mi hermano, si…gracias, no volverá a pasar. - Todos se miraron desconcertados al ver que colgaba. – Bien, puedes tomar lo que necesites. –

-AAaahhh…Ramón, podría abrazarte. – expreso feliz Poppy.

-Claro que no, nada de abrazos en esta casa. –

Los demás miembros del equipo salieron de aquella trampa dando brincos de felicidad, Poppy retomo la palabra.

-Otra cosita Ramón. –

-¿Qué? –

-¿Podrias prestarnos tu casa como base? –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

\- Por favor, Arroyin conoce todos nuestros lugares secretos para entrenar, no quiero cometer el mismo error, nadie debe de saber que preparamos. –

Ramón inhalo profundamente mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo, los demás esperaron en silencio su respuesta, agobiados porque esta fuera a ser negativa.

-Esta bien…pueden hacerlo aquí. – respondió lamentando su decisión. Pensó que si no podía pedirle disculpas podría al menos hacer eso por ella y quedarían a mano.

-¡SI! – festejaron todos gritando y bailando.

-Pero luego de los eventos ustedes no se volverán a acercar a mi casa, ni a mi perro y tú. – dijo señalando a Poppy. – me debes un favor. –

-Claro, no lo olvidare, gracias Ramón…y ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas a preparar tu cena mientras nosotros trabajamos? –

El chico la miro con desprecio, pero finalmente se retiró a la cocina.

-No toquen nada que no necesiten. – advirtió.

-No lo haremos. –

Era tan extraño para él escuchar risas y canciones dentro de su casa, no lograba comprender como eso lo hacía sentir, estaba molesto en parte, sentía que era un deber mantener aquella mansión acallada, sumida en la oscuridad, tratar a toda costa que pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido desde su ausencia; claro que él cantaba y bailaba de vez en cuando, pero no para romper con esa solemne promesa, sino porque a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera, él solo se preparaba para su regreso. Había pasado tanto tiempo así que se le había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba la risa de los demás, la de Grandulón era tan contagiosa, Diamantino hacia un extraño ruido al final de cada "ja" como si el aire le faltara. Las gemelas siempre tan coordinadas lo hacían en coro, jamás las había escuchado reír a una sin la otra. Dj Suki lo hacía sin ningún pudor ni clase, a Ramón le recordaba su infancia en Cloud City, las personas ahí reían de la misma manera, pero la Poppy…melodía pura, que música tan encantadora, lo hacía reconfortarse de la nada, olvidar porque estaba tan triste, ya no lo recordaba, el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies, se colaba entre sus poros causándole escalofríos, como electricidad corriendo entre sus huesos, sentía ahogarse en ese mar de emociones, para luego tener una enorme necesidad de respirar profundamente y cuando la hacía…"oh Dios" era como si la vida le regresara al cuerpo, estaba ahí, estaba ahora, no había una pasado atormentado ni un futuro inhóspito que le aterrara, ella lograba hacer lo que él no podía, detener el tiempo, detener su tiempo, y era cuando lo sentía venir, al dejar con lentitud que sus pulmones se vaciaran, desde su estómago una sensación de calidez que lo envolvía, subía por su pecho y se estacionaba en su corazón, el cual palpitaba con frenesí apasionado, lo dejaba sin aliento, vulnerable, sumido en el éxtasis, totalmente adormecido, en aquel estado ella podría pedir cualquier cosa y él haría de todo para dársela, cada que reí lo hacía suyo, le pertenecía en más de una manera, y lo que más le molestaba era que no podía evitarlo.

-Cállate, por favor. – susurraba mientras lavaba los platos. – ya no rías. – pero los chicos seguían con sus charlas y juegos, nuevamente ahí estaban las carcajadas. Y Ramón volvía a sentir todo aquello, se sostenía el estómago, el pecho, pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos. – Ya no sientas, por favor ya no sientas. – se pidió a si mismo, su cuerpo temblaba, la cabeza le dolía, todo comenzó a darle vuelta. Esos tortuosos minutos le parecieron eternos, se estaba perdiendo en si mismo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Ramón…¿estas bien? – Pregunto con amabilidad Poppy.

El chico se quedó un momento helado, hasta que por fin regreso en si y continuo lavando los platos.

-¿Tu cómo crees? Un grupo de ladrones intentaron robar mi casa y ahora están cómodamente sentados en mi sala. – respondió a la defensiva.

-Ramón por favor…no nos llames así. Solo serán por un par de días, luego podrás hacer lo siempre. –

-Claro…¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? .- pregunto sabiendo que no estaba ahí para tener una charla con él.

-Solo quería disculparme. –

-¿Por qué? – pregunto asombrado.

-No debí de decir que nadie te estaba esperando, todos tenemos a alguien que nos ama en algún lugar, y tú tienes a tu familia en Cloud City, aunque no estén aquí alguien te espera. –

Ramón la miro extrañado, no entendía a que venía todo eso.

-Si…lo sé. – respondió con obviedad.

-¿Entonces no te mudaras? No quiero que te vayas por mi culpa. –

-Jamás he dicho que me vaya a ir. –

-Es que hace rato, cuando estábamos escondidos en la mesa te escuchamos decir que sería mejor irte de aquí y…alejarte de mí, lamento si en algún momento te hice creer que nadie te quiere en Villa troll. –

-Poppy…yo sé que nadie me quiere aquí. – dijo tomando una toalla y comenzando a secar los platos a su vez que los ponía en su lugar.

-Yo si te quiero aquí…por favor no te vayas. –

Ante aquellas palabras Ramón casi deja caer el plato que sostenía, trato de calmarse para poder responder.

-Mira Poppy…la gente divaga de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hace piensa y dice muchas tonterías, no estaba planeando irme, solo…yo solo decía tonterías, no planeo mudarme por el momento. –

-Entonces ¿no te iras? –

-Lamento decir que no. – dijo sarcástico.

-Bien, me alegra escucharlo, ya no te molestare…soy la líder, debo estar con mi equipo. – dijo para salir de la cocina.

El chico dejo escapar un suspiro para auto regañarse a sí mismo.

-Contrólate Ramón, ella solo está siendo amable, es así con todos…no eres nadie especial para Poppy. -

El joven siguió con sus labores domésticas, su padre y hermano no dejaban de repetirle que su afición al hogar era poco habitual en un joven de 24, normalmente a esa edad todos tenían aventuras de todo tipo, la vida nocturna no faltaba, explorar lugares nuevos, conocer gente. Pero él no hacía nada de eso, además de trabajar sus demás actividades eran mantener la casa limpia y perfectamente conservada, sentía gran placer ver que el jardín seguía con las mismas flores, o que la pintura se viera como nueva, barnizar la madera de los muebles o mantener el piso pulido, todo aquello le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Claro que también disfrutaba de pasear con nube por el bosque, hacer ejercicio o bailar, pero aquello lo hacía más cuando tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. En su casa no había radios ni televisiones, desde muy chico lo acostumbraron a no hacerlas indispensables, por lo que su biblioteca era amplia, aun así, no era un ávido lector, siempre parecía haber algo mejor que hacer que pasar horas entre líneas de libros. También tenía la costumbre de dormir temprano, era sin duda una alondra, pues gozaba de ver el amanecer, salir al bosque y mirar como los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, iluminando el roció matinal que brillaba como pequeños diamantes. No es que no pudiera desvelarse, más bien era que no estaba ya acostumbrado.

Ya sin nada que hacer tomo una ligera frazada y se sentó en el sillón largo de la sala, los chicos estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesita de café, las gemelas estaban cociendo los vestuarios para la competencia de mañana, no tenían tiempo suficiente, así que pasarían la noche en vela para terminarlos, mientras los demás decidían en como modificar los demás eventos. Ramón se quedó un momento escuchándolos cruzado de brazos.

-Hay que comenzar con los bocetos para la competencia de maquetas y carteles. – dijo contenta de ya tener algo de tiempo para comenzar con los otros proyectos.

-Poppy…yo estaba pensando en hacer a toda Villa troll en una maqueta, realzando los lugares más visitados. -Propuso Grandulón.

-Aburrido… - se quejó Ramón.

Los chicos lo miraron un momento para luego volver a su charla.

-Bueno, eso es…un poco complicado, es lindo, pero necesitamos algo que impacte, ¿tienen otra idea? – pregunto Poppy.

-Ya se, y si hacemos una maqueta con mucha gente, algo como la maqueta de la mejor fiesta de todas, con música y todo lo demás. – opino Dj Suki.

\- Suerte con eso…- volvió a expresar Ramón de forma sarcástica.

Poppy le lanzo una mirada de frustración y le comento a su equipo.

-Miren, tiene que ser algo llamativo, pero no tan complicado, no contamos con tanto tiempo. –

-Pues…podría ser …- dijo Diamantino para ser interrumpido por Ramón.

-Lo que sea que vayas a decir es una pésima idea, desiste. –

-¡RAMÓN! – Grito Poppy para luego recuperar su tono normal. – ya es tarde, porque no te vas a dormir, nosotros seguiremos con nuestros proyectos, trataremos de no hacer ruido. –

-No me voy a ir, planeo vigilarlos toda la noche si es necesario, no confió en ustedes. –

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, en ese caso…¿crees poder guardar silencio? –

-¿Me estas callando en mi casa? –

-No…solo digo que…asshh…Ramón por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero. –

La situación no cambio, cada propuesta era rudamente criticada por el chico quien le había encontrado lo divertido en torturar a Poppy, tras unas cuantas ideas descartadas salió una victoriosa.

-Perfecto, haremos la más grande y asombrosa carta plegable con temática de bosque encantado, hay que hacer flores, arboles, hadas, duendes, y ¿tú que dices Ramón, no tienes algún comentario destructivo para esta idea? – pero nadie respondió. - ¿Ramón? –

El joven estaba acostado boca abajo con un brazo colgando del sillón, se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-Creo que es mejor no despertarlo, no sabemos si se podría poner de un peor humor…ya no hay que hacer ruido. – pidió Poppy a su equipo quienes asintieron, nadie quería tenerlo de vuelta despierto derrochado negatividad.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de silencio cuando notaron que Ramón se movía, obviamente seguía dormido, aquello sin duda se trataba de una pesadilla.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Dj Suki al ver como sacudía su cabeza.

-Seguro es un mal sueño. – respondió Diamantino.

-Pues alguien haga algo…no quiero que se despierte, no soportare otra de sus horribles palabras. – comento con sentimiento Grandulón.

-Tranquilos chicos, yo sé que hacer. –

Poppy acerco sus labios al oído del joven, maternalmente lo abrazo y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna, los espasmos de Ramón fueron disminuyendo hasta quedarse relajado otra vez, esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que le causo ternura a Poppy. Cuando lo soltó y estaba dispuesta a seguir con los proyectos escucho un fuerte y claro.

-Gracias. –

-¿Ramón…estas despierto? – pregunto asombrada la chica al escuchar aquella palabra venir de él.

-No…- respondió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-Amigos, Ramón habla dormido. – susurro Grandulón. – Podemos preguntarle cualquier cosa y nos la dirá. –

-Si…si le preguntamos algún secreto vergonzoso podríamos chantajearlo para que ya no nos moleste. –

-Nadie hará eso. – Sentencio Poppy. – Ramón es nuestro amigo ahora y los amigos no hacen eso. –

Las chicas asintieron ante aquellas palabras, lo chicos por su parte lamentaron que Cooper no estuviera para mínimo decir un comentario bobo.

-Ramón…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – cuestiono Poppy.

-Pero acabas de decir que no es de amigos preguntar…- se quejó Diamantino.

-No voy a preguntarle nada ridículo. – aseguro. – ¿Ramón? –

-Eso ya es una pregunta…- contesto sarcástico.

-No puedo creerlo, hasta dormido habla así. – comento Dj Suki.

-Shhh…- les pidió callarse Poppy. – Ramón, hay algo que paso contigo y el bosque…¿verdad? –

-Si…- contesto sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar de eso? –

-Porque es…es muy…triste. –

-¿Podrías contarme que paso? –

-No…aun duele. – dijo mientras cambiaba a posición fetal y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, poso ambas manos en su cuello, con la voz entre cortada comenzó a decir. – Me ahogo…me falta el aire, no puedo respirar. – el rostro del chico reflejaba mucha angustia, por la que Poppy volvió a abrazarlo.

-No Ramón, estas en casa…nada puede lastimarte, estas a salvo. –

-Estoy solo…tengo miedo. –

-Ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo…lo estamos todos, ¿verdad amigos? –

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar y exclamar afirmaciones, Ramón dejo escapar un par de risas para luego pedir algo extraño.

-Poppy, no dejes de reír…sigue cantando, no me voy a despertar. –

-¿Seguro? –

-Si…-

Ante aquello el grupo mantuvo primero una charla relajada, ocasionalmente reían, al ver que era verdad, que Ramón no despertaba sin importar que tanto escándalo hicieran, se desato una pequeña fiesta, Poppy estaba feliz, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de que el chico tuviera de nuevo pesadillas, lo revisaba cada cierto tiempo, aunque este ya no volvió a emitir ninguna palabra si sonreía de vez en cuando. Por primera vez en años la chica sintió que por fin estaba avanzando con Ramón.

La pesadilla del dueño de aquella casa en la colina era recurrente, desde los 7 años regresaba siempre puntual en aquellas fechas, tras la última competencia la dejaba de tener, el mal humor que tenía por eso meses no se debía solo a los acontecimientos ocurridos, sino también a la falta de sueño, le era imposible dormir tras despertarse de aquel horrido espejismo. Lo peor de todo era lo consiente que estaba mientras dormía, se trataba pues de un sueño lucido, sabía perfectamente la trayectoria de aquello, y por más que se esforzaba no lo lograba detener, sabía que estaba dormido, pero no se podía despertar. Esa noche, por primera vez algo fue distinto, una escena que nunca presencio, un picnic, estaba Diamantino, Grandulón, las gemelas, Dj Suki y Poppy, esta última no para de invitarlo. Ramón creyendo que todo aquello podría ser una trampa de su mente, por lo que se mantuvo al margen.

Era de mañana, los ruidos de pisadas y risas acercándose a la casa lo hicieron despertar de golpe, se incorporó de un salto, corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola justo cuando Poppy iba hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-Buenos días Ramón, me alegra que hayas despertado. – saludo la chica, para entrar con los demás. – Seda y Satín no vendrán hasta la tarde, van a estar en la competencia, así que solo seremos Dj Suki, Diamantino, Grandulón y yo. –

\- Trajimos unos cuantos víveres, no queremos molestarte, pero vamos a desayunar aquí. – comento Diamantino.

Ramón seguía concentrado en la puerta, la cerró con lentitud y permaneció mirándola un breve momento totalmente ido.

-¿Qué pasa Ramón? – pregunto preocupada Poppy.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije? – dijo de golpe con la mirada aun perdida.

-No habías dicho nada hasta ahora…- respondió confundida.

-No, tu preguntaste algo y yo te respondí. –

-No comprendo…-

-Poppy. – el chico al fin voltio con su interlocutora para decirle. – sé que habla dormido, no lo recuerdo del todo…pero, tu preguntaste algo. –

La chica sonrió ante aquella preocupación y para tranquilizarlo le dijo.

-Sí, te pregunte algunas cosas…pero no respondiste ninguna, aun en sueños eres sarcástico. – Poppy fue a sentarse con los demás a la mesa, mientras que Ramón esperaba que todo aquello fuera cierto.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

El primer año en que Ramón vivió en Cloud City no fue sencillo, en especial para Nube, el nuevo integrante de la familia tenía apenas 8 años, el recién estrenado hermano mayor contaba con 10; su nueva casa estaba ubicada en un acantilado, era hermosa, rodeada por un verde pasto y arena blanca, nadar estaba siempre a la orden del día, salir a explorar para regresar con mil conchas, crustáceos, estrellas marinas, las mañanas y los atardeceres de encendidos colores podrían calentar el corazón de cualquiera, mientras que las luz de la luna seguida de ríos de estrellas encendería la pasión en cualquier alma. Era lamentable ver que tanta belleza no llamara la atención de aquel niño, siempre distraído, ensimismado, pero quien podría culparlo. Huérfano, esa palabra estaba prohibida de pronunciar, Ramón no lo era, él tenía ahora un padre y un hermano que lo adoraban. El chico conocía a ambos desde que tenía memoria, su abuela lo llevaba cada verano de vacaciones, así como ellos pasaban cada época decembrina en Villa troll, no era extraño para nadie que él se mudara. Aunque era más que obvio que el menor extrañaba su casa, su amado bosque.

Los hermanos compartían un cuarto, no porque la casa no tuviera más, vaya que las tenía, 16 habitaciones, era toda una mansión, la casa de arquitectura gótica, blanca con tonos azul marino cautivaría la imaginación de cualquiera. Pero Ramón estaba en un estado emocional estancado, nada llamaba su atención. El padre de ambos lo llenaba de cuanta cosa le pasaba por enfrente, juguetes, ropa, cursos, terapias, cualquier cosa que lo pudiera animar, pero nada. Una noche mientras ambos dormían Nube se percató que su hermanito tenía una pesadilla, trato de despertarlo, pero fue en vano, lo que descubrió fue que él hablaba dormido.

-Ramón. – lo llamo sabiendo que eso podría ayudarlo a descubrir cómo hacerlo feliz. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué podemos hacer para que seas feliz? –

-Quiero irme a casa. – contesto totalmente dormido.

-Ay Ramón, sabes que eso no es posible…-

-Entonces, quiero a mi abuela. –

Esas eran dos cosas que no podría conseguir para su hermano, así que paso la noche en vela preguntando qué era lo que le causaba las pesadillas.

-Fue mi culpa…- eran las últimas palabras que menciono el pequeño antes de quedarse mudo, y fueran las que mantuvieron despierto a Nube hasta el amanecer.

Al despertar Ramón vio a su hermano sentado en la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte del mar.

-Nube…¿pasaste la noche ahí? –

-No…me la pase hablando contigo. – contesto.

-¿Conmigo? –

-Si, hablas dormido…-

-No es verdad. –

-Claro que si. –

-No es cierto. –

-Ramón, que tu abuela desapareciera no fue tu culpa. –

El niño guardo silencio de golpe, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Mira…no le diré nada a papá, pero tienes que entender que ella ya no va a regresar. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun podría estar ahí…-

-¿Sin agua y sin comida?, ¿ya cuantos meses han pasado? –

-Tal vez huyo…y me abandono, y está viva en algún lugar. –

-¡Ramón!...eso es mentira, ella te amaba, jamás te dejaría atrás. – Nube salto de la ventana y se paró frente a la cama. - ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo mismo iré a golpearlo. –

-Nadie lo dijo…yo prefiero pensar eso a creer que ella sigue ahí sola. Nube, sé que ella ya no…ella esta…-

-Lo sabemos, no necesitas decirlo…aun no estás listo. –

Ramón inhalo y exhalo varias veces para tranquilizarse y luego continuo.

-Solo quiero que regrese, saber que puedo ir a un lugar y que su cuerpo este ahí, no como esa boba caja de recuerdos que el alcalde Pepe puso en un hoyo…ahí no está mi abuela. -

Hubo un breve silencio, Nube hablo por fin con ánimo recuperado.

-Bien, estuve leyendo anoche sobre alpinismo y senderismo, papá está motivado a hacerte feliz, cualquier cosa que le pidas te dará, para los adultos…lo de tu abuela, ya sabes, es un caso cerrado, pero para nosotros no. –

-¿Qué quiere decir? –

-Aprenderemos esas dos cosas y cada que vayamos a Villa troll le diremos a papá que vamos a explorar el bosque y a escalar las montañas. –

-¿Con que fin? –

-Encontraremos a tu abuela a como dé lugar. –

Ramón se levantó de la cama y abrazo a su hermano, todos le querían brindar ayuda, pero nadie se detenía a escuchar lo que realmente necesitaba. Con el paso de los años los dos chicos siguieron con sus inmersiones al bosque, el joven tenía un enorme mapa en su habitación en Villa troll donde tachaba cada zona que habían inspeccionado, cada vez se alejaban más y más, pero nada, el único lugar que no tenía marcas era donde se realizaban las actividades de los eventos, siempre había gente ahí, Ramón no quería ser visto además de que era imposible que algo no fuera notado en esa parte, realmente era un páramo muy concurrido por los habitantes. Ambos crecieron, cada que regresaba la temporada de los eventos volvían las dichosas pesadillas y Nube cuidaba de Ramón hablando con él toda la noche, eso causo en el joven una permanente somnolencia, su mirada lucia perdida y solía decir cosas descabelladas, le agarro el chiste a hacer que Ramón dijera tontería mientras dormía, como venganza por no dejarlo dormir a él. El chico logro reconocer, estando dormido, cuando hablaba y cuando no. No sabía que aquello le ayudaría en el futuro.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

De nuevo gracias Kyoko666 por tus mensajes, me gustaría que hubiera más historias de Trolls versión humana en español, pero bueno…no estoy segura de si subir el siguiente capitulo, aun no lo necesito XD…si llego a terminar todos los dibujos de este sin duda la subo, necesito ver el texto. Ok…hasta luego y si eres un fantasma lector, por favor, deja un comentario…normalmente no pido que los dejen, pero en este fandom somos tan poco jajaja..ah, por cierto, si no usas Wattpad (ahí estoy como "Silencio_shhhh") podrías seguirme en Instagram estoy como "selahhernandez" y tengo rayones y bocetos de los dibujos de este fanfic…aunque contiene mucho spoiler, te aviso con tiempo.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Pesadillas

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y la gran final estaba cerca, el plan de Poppy dio frutos; la carrera de 100 metros la gano Dj Suki sin ningún problema, Ramón tenía razón, solo necesitaba hacerlos sin sus auriculares. El vestuario de las gemelas impresiono a los jueces, al igual que las marcadas ojeras que tenían en sus rostros, solo faltaban el concurso de carteles, las maquetas, la coreografía y el evento final. Mientras todos cantaban, reían y platicaba sonó el teléfono, ese sonido le llamo la atención a todos, Ramón llego corriendo y antes de contestar dijo.

-Guarden silencio, nadie hable. – Todos se quedaron muy quietos. - ¿bueno? –

-¡Hermanito! – se escuchó decir a Nube desde la otra línea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

\- Hermano, me hieres el …-

-El alma…si, de verdad Nube, estoy muy ocupado ahora. –

-¿En qué? ¿encerando el piso por tercera vez en el día? –

-No…yo no hago eso. –

-Ramón…-

-Bueno, quizás una vez sí, pero porque estaba aburrido…- Ramón estaba entrando en una de aquellas peleas de hermano sin ningún fin en general, cuando recordó que tenía visitas en su casa. – Mira, de verdad estoy ocupado, me ayudaría mucho que no me llamaras por un par de días. –

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. –

-Vamos, solo miéntele a papá, dile que si me llamaste y que estoy bien, además, pronto vendrás a casa. – le pidió.

-¿Qué me estas escondiendo? – pregunto burlonamente.

-No te estoy escondiendo nada…solo, no llames. –

-Es una chica ¿verdad? –

-No. –

-Ramón. –

-Que no lo es. –

-Se trata de la que siempre hablas…la rosada. –

-Aaaahhh, solo no me hables. – termino por decir para colgar.

-¿Ese…era tu hermano? – pregunto Poppy.

-Si, habla todos los días. –

-Que tierno, se debe de preocupar mucho por ti. –

-No, solo habla para saber si sigo con vida, y lo va seguir haciendo, así que esta es otra regla, ustedes deben de guardar silencio cada que llame y esta estrictamente prohibido contestar si suena. –

-No hay problema, no lo haremos. – le aseguro Poppy.

-Bien, voy a hacer algo en el taller, espero que no me molesten. – dijo para encerrarse en aquel lugar mientras los demás trabajaban en la sala.

Ramón había descubierto algo que pensó que solo podía hacer su hermano, el sonido de las voces de los demás alejaban a las pesadillas. Ellos no estaban todo el día, participaban en los otros eventos y fiestas, iban a comer, dormían en sus casas, el chico tenía que aprovechar su presencia en la casa para dormir pequeñas siestas, aquello de verdad le ayudaba, era mejor que no dormir nada. Por ese motivo se sentó enfrente de una mesa y recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Escuchaba perfectamente al grupo platicar, ese sonido lo fue arrullando hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

Su pesadilla lucida comenzó, siempre en el mismo punto y con la misma acción, la de el caminando descalzo por el sendero que lo llevaba a casa, pasaban cosas horribles si llegaba a detenerse, por ello tenía que andar sin parar un solo segundo, en aquel escenario siempre era de noche, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta que nunca llegaba, solo rayos y truenos estridentes resonaban a los lejos acompañados por un viento espectral. Ya llevaba un rato así cuando se percató que alguien lo seguía, era Poppy, eso era algo nuevo en su sueño, así que no le puso atención y siguió sin detenerse. Tras otro breve momento la escucho preguntar.

-¿Ramón…que estás haciendo? –

-No es obvio. – le contesto malhumorado sin dejar la marcha.

-No, no lo es. –

El chico paro un segundo, la miro detenidamente, sabía lo que estaba pasando, Poppy le estaba hablando mientras él estaba dormido y él le estaba respondiendo, era algo que no podía controlar.

-Poppy, ¿Qué hay alrededor? – le pregunto para cerciorarse.

-Pues... no sé, ¿Qué vez tú? –

-Perfecto. – Esa respuesta ya la había escuchado de su hermano cuando lo así hablar. Cuando eso pasaba, que alguien le hablara en ese estado, la persona se veía diferente en su sueño, como si no encajara de alguna manera, y vaya que Poppy no cuadraba con la imagen, en donde ella pisaba era de día, el pasto era verde y se lograban ver flores a la orilla del camino.

-¿Qué pasa Ramón? –

-Estoy hablando dormido. – contesto malhumorado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Porque tú te vez demasiado feliz, esta es una pesadilla, no un sueño donde abundan pastelillos y arcoíris. –

-Oh…lo siento, solo pensé que era mejor no dejarte solo. –

-Poppy, siempre estoy solo…esto es molesto. –

-¿Qué es molesto? –

Ramón detuvo la marcha unos breves momentos para darle la cara a la chica quien lucía muy contenta y relajada.

-Esto…mira, no soy una princesa que tienes que salvar, no estoy al borde del suicidio ni estoy triste como muchos creen. –

-¿A que te refieres? –

-Todos se comportan igual, quieren verme sonreír todo el tiempo, eso es imposible, pasan cosas malas y las personas no pueden hacer nada al respecto. – tras aquellas palabras continuo su marcha, Poppy iba atrás, no se desvanecía.

-Se que pasan cosas malas, no todo es felicidad, pero tú…eres siempre tan gris y aburrido. –

-Así soy yo. –

-No…no lo eres, cuando te vi bailar y cantar, Ramón, eres increíble, tienes tantos talentos, eres creativo, divertido a tu manera, y tu voz…tienes una voz hermosa. –

Aquello lo hizo ruborizar, daba gracias a Dios que su rostro no fuera visto por Poppy.

-¿Y eso que? –

-Es que parece…que estuvieras esperando algo para ser feliz. –

Ramón se detuvo de nuevo, no le gustaba el giro que tomaba la conversación.

-¿Te…te he dicho con qué sueño? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-No. –

El chico camino separándose del sendero, terminando a la orilla de la playa, esa parte no coincidía con las demás donde solo había montaña y bosque.

-Estamos en la playa. – le explico.

-Eso suena divertido, ¿vamos a entrar? –

Aterrado vio como la chica iba lentamente acercándose a la orilla, antes que tocara el agua él le grito.

-NO –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-No hay agua en esta playa, solo sangre. –

Ese lugar era aterrador, la playa era pequeña, la arena blanca iluminaba la oscuridad del sitio haciendo ver al pasto en tonos negros, el agua de mar estaba quieta, como detenida, no había olas que la mecieran, aquel liquido viscoso era pura sangre, tonos tintos y rojos llenaban el lugar, pequeños coágulos viscosos flotaban. Pero Poppy no veía nada de eso, ella entro sin importarle las advertencias, y nada, alrededor de ella todo era normal, el agua estaba cristalina, la marea suave.

-Solo es agua. – le comento. – no hay porque temer. –

Ramón tenía sus dudas, cuando su hermano le hablaba este parecía nervioso, hacía que la pesadilla fuera más llevadera, pero siempre estaba al margen, nunca de acercaba a aquellos sitios, pero Poppy estaba ahí, cambiando lo que él en años no lograba cambiar ni un poco. Con algo de ansiedad entro, no dio muchos pasos cuando sus pies quedaron atascados, no podía moverse, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, tras un rayo pudo ver la silueta de algo enorme que nadaba bajo sus plantas, como un tiburón, a un más grande, sintió como sus pies eran rozados por un animal extraño, parecía un pulpo, o eso creía él, aquello iba mal, pero alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ramón, solo es agua, no hay nada que temer. – así era, con ella cerca el agua era solo eso. No había monstros de las profundidades asechándolo ni escenas sangrientas que lo asustaran. – Ven…volvamos al camino. – Poppy lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de vuelta al sendero. Ramón se dio cuenta de algo, ella podría ayudarlo.

-Me siento culpable con mi padre. – dijo sin más.

-¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? –

-Se esforzó tanto para verme feliz, pero yo nunca le mostré lo agradecido que me sentía. – ante aquellas palabras el cielo pareció despejarse ligeramente, la playa seguía teniendo sus aguas rojas, pero estas ya se mecían con la brisa, sin duda tenia mejor pinta que antes, entendió por fin que su pesadilla contaba con todas las cosas por las que se sentía culpable. – Poppy…¿Quieres ver lo demás? –

-¿Hay más lugares que ver? –

-Si, y por cada uno en que me ayudes yo te diré un secreto bobo. –

-¿En serio? –

-Si…querías conocerme ¿no? –

-Por su puesto. – se escuchó decir contenta.

-Entonces quédate conmigo. Bien, secreto bobo numero 1…adoro el chocolate. – dijo para jalar a Poppy por el sendero.

-¿De verdad? –

-Si, ahora pon atención, estamos en una montaña. – Ramón tenía que describirle todo, pues ella no podía ver nada de lo que había dentro de sus sueños. – Estamos a los pies de una montaña. –

-Huy…me encantan las montañas, naturaleza, aire limpio. –

-Si, si…muy lindo, pero así no es aquí, es de noche. Se escucha un carro ir a gran velocidad, se ven las luces de los focos en la punta de la montaña, y luego…frenan, se oye un fuerte golpe, hay gritos. – describía con cierta melancolía.

-¿Tu padres? –

-Lo siento. –

-¿Por qué? Tu no tuviste la culpa, solo tenías tres años, ni siquiera ibas con ellos cuando paso. –

-Lo sé, no lamento eso…es que todos hablan tan bien de ellos, lo buena gente que era, lo importante que fueron, todos los amaban…menos yo. –

-No entiendo…-

-Poppy, yo de verdad no siento nada por ellos, no mentí cuando dije que no podía amar a alguien que no recuerdo, era apenas un bebé, yo sé que me dieron la vida y se los agradezco, pero no los amo…no lamento su muerte, ni siquiera un poco. –

-Yo no conocí a mi madre, y la amo muchísimo…pero te entiendo, hay ciertas cosas que no pueden ser llenados por su ausencia. Está bien si no los quieres, el amor es algo que nace, no se puede forzar a nadie a sentirlo. –

-¿No…no estas indignada ni nada? –

-No, fingir que amas a alguien, eso sí sería horrible. –

De un momento a otra la montaña estaba sola, no había más autos ni luces, solo silencio.

-Vamos a otro lugar. – dijo llevando a Poppy casi a rastras.

-Eso es todo…¿y mi secreto bobo? –

-No se me ocurre nada, pregúntame algo. –

-Bien… ¿tú fuiste quien salvo a los niños de ser aplastados por el escenario? –

Ramón dejo escapar un par de carcajadas para luego decir.

-Si…pasaba por ahí cuando vi que el cable se rompió. –

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –

-¿Para que?…no lo hice para recibir una medalla, solo vi que necesitaban ayuda. –

-Eso es lo raro de ti… -

-¿Qué? – pregunto mientras detenía su marcha.

-Ayudas a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, no dudas en hacerlo, claro, no querías hacerlo por nosotros, pero al final cediste…pero, cuando tu necesitas ayuda, no la pides. –

-Es que puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito de los demás. –

-¿Cómo ahora? –

El chico guardo silencio un minuto y continuo.

-Bien, si…necesito que me ayudes, pero…he necesitado durante tanto tiempo ayuda y no importa que tan fuerte grite, nadie viene, estoy cansado de esperar a que alguien venga, puedo cuidarme solo. –

-Eso no lo dudo…pero ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí, prométeme que si necesitas algo me lo pedirás. –

-Claro…- respondió sarcástico.

-Ramón. –

-Si, está bien, solo si lo necesito, si de verdad no puedo con algo…te pediré ayuda. ¿seguimos? –

-Si.- dijo satisfecha. - ¿ahora dónde estamos? -

Esa parte del bosque era su menos favorita, estaba infestada de luciérnagas que entre risas macabras y voces escalofriantes le inducían entrar, si detenía su andar cerca de ahí los bichos comenzaban a gritar, le ordenaban ir con ellas, si llegaba a seguir sus peticiones estas se le metían por la piel, los ojos, la boca, comenzaban a ahogarlo, no importaba que hiciera, el enjambre terminaba por matarlo, cosa que lo hacía despertar del infarto.

-Ramón ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

-Es solo…que esta parte de verdad me asusta. –

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –

-Son luciérnagas. –

-¿Les tienes miedo a unos bichos tan lindo? –

Ramón dejo escapar una risa nervioso y le contesto.

-No, miedo no, no a ellas…a lo que pasaba después, veras, de niño me encantaba seguirlas, pero…- el joven ya no quería hablar, no podía hacerlo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, las luciérnagas comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños mientras lo rodeaban cada ves más y más, de nuevo sintió los brazos de Poppy envolver su cuerpo, con dulzura le dijo al oído.

-Todo está bien, no me tienes que decir todo lo que pasa si no quieres. –

-Poppy…yo, yo me metía en problemas cuando era niño por ir detrás de las luciérnagas, lo lamento, es que en verdad me gustan, sé que está mal, por todo lo que paso, pero no puedo evitarlo…en serio me siguen gustan mucho. –

-Está bien, nadie puede escoger que le gusta y que no. Si te metías en problemas por seguirlas, demonios Ramón…eras un niño, era normal, yo un día hice que mi padre se rompiera una pierna porque quería atrapar a una mariposa, y no por eso me dejaron de gustar, nadie puede juzgarte por esa curiosidad. –

Los insectos se dispersaron, seguían murmurando cosas, pero aquello era casi imperceptible. Ramón sabía que eso no estaba del todo resuelto, aun así, tomo la mano de Poppy y decidió continuar.

-Bien, sigamos adelante. –

-Ok…y, ¿tienes algo que decirme? Secreto bobo numero 3…-

-Si, seguro…te veo dejar las cartas en mi buzón y también cuando saludas, siempre espero a que lo hagas. –

-¿Tu…me veías? –

-Si. –

Poppy se detuvo de golpe y le pregunto molestas.

-¿Y por qué no salías a saludarme? –

-Ah…¿eso esperabas que hiciera?. – contesto un tanto despistado. – Siempre creí que solo te despedías. -

-¿Saludando por más de un minuto? –

-Oye…eres una persona muy rara, no sabía que estuvieras esperando algo de mi, no leo tu mente Poppy, para la otra dime que es lo que quieres…- respondió a la defensiva.

-Ramón, la gente común saluda y los demás por educación responde, aquí el raro eres tú. –

-Como sea…estamos en una disyuntiva, a la izquierda está el bosque, alguien me llama, pide auxilio, y a la derecha está mi casa. –

-¿Le tienes miedo a tu casa? –

-No, es a la persona que está en el pórtico. –

-¿Quién es? –

-Mi abuela. -contesto con mucho pesar.

-Pues vamos a hablar con ella. –

-Poppy no, no quiero…-

La primera vez que Ramón había soñado con esa escena tenía apenas 7 años, cuando la vio sentada en su mecedora sobre el pórtico se emocionó, corrió asía ella para abrazarla, pero apenas la toco se comenzó a caer en pedazos, ella seguía abrazándolo diciendo cuando lo amaba mientras su carne y piel se descomponía, sus huesos se volvían polvo dejando al pequeño niño solo en esa vieja mansión. Con el pasar del tiempo el joven entendió que si se mantenía en el jardín o se sentaba en las escaleras de la casa su abuela se seguía meciendo, podía incluso mantener una charla, eso no era aterrador, pero le causaba una gran tristeza, por ello no iba muy seguido a ese lugar, pues cada que lo hacia terminaba por despertar llorando.

La otra parte era solo un callejón sin salida, entrar al bosque tras los gritos de ayuda no lo llevaba a ningún lado, la desesperación que le causaba lo despertaba agitado y con la sensación de que tenía que madrugar, salir corriendo de casa y no dejar de buscar.

-Ramón. – le llamo Poppy. - ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado? –

-No realmente…ya no quiero seguir con esto. – dijo desanimado.

-Bien, no te forzare a hacerlo. – comento relajada. – y…¿Qué hacemos? –

-¿Qué hacemos de que? –

-Pues, no se…¿por qué no sueñas con ponys espaciales con alas y llenos de diamantina o algo por el estilo? Es un sueño lucido ¿no?, tú deberías ser capaz de controlarlo. –

-Poppy. – dijo separando su mirada de la casa y posándola sobre la chica. – Yo no controlo mi…- pero ahí estaba, Un caballo alado cubierto de brillantina. – pero que demonios…¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

-¿Hacer que? –

-¿Cómo hiciste que apareciera el caballo? –

-¡Hay un caballo! Me encantan los caballos ¿puedo montarlo? – pregunto mientras la chica en sus sueños se subía en el. - ¿Ya lo estoy haciendo? –

-Si…- respondió incrédulo Ramón.

-Ahora ¿Puedes hacer que lluevan pastelillos? De verdad tengo hambre. – Tras aquellas palabras miles de pequeños bocadillos comenzaron a caer del cielo.

-Poppy…se supone que esto es una pesadilla, deja de pedirme cosas absurdas. –

-¿Están lloviendo pastelillos? –

-Si…-

-Genial, ¿y qué me dices de un arcoíris? –

Una hermosa arcoíris broto del piso justo alado de Poppy, se alzó tan alta hasta llegar al cielo.

-Bien, ahí está…ya no digas tonterías. – comento molesto.

-Deberías estar contento, apuesto a que tu pesadilla ya no se ve tan aterradora. –

-No, yo diría que se ve igual que un gran pedazo de mierda cubierto con tu brillantina. – El chico dejo escapar un suspiro, Poppy de verdad lo había ayudado y él estaba siendo muy grosero. – Lo siento, mira…si tienes hambre ve a la cocina, hay suficiente comida para todos. – Cerro los ojos un momento esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Estaba solo de nuevo, sin pastelillos ni arcoíris, sin caballos alados y sin Poppy. – Debió de ir a la cocina. – se dijo a sí mismo. Ramón abrió la puerta de enrejado negro y camino por el jardín, se sentó muy plácidamente en las escaleras, saludando de manera cortes a su abuela. – Hola. –

-Hola mi pequeño, ¿Cómo ha estado tú día? – pregunto la anciana mientras tejía tranquila en su mecedora.

-Muy bien, los amigos de Poppy han tomado nuestra casa como base secreta, primero estaba enojado, pero ya le encontré el lado positivo. –

-Muy bien Ramón, me alegra escuchar que al fin tienes amigos. –

-No son mis amigos, son los amigos de Poppy. –

-Oh, ya veo, y Poppy es tu novia. –

-¡Abuela! –

La anciana rio curiosamente para luego decirle a su nieto.

-Ya eres todo un adulto, a tu edad eso es normal, hasta me atrevería a decir que te tardaste un poco. –

-Es que no lo es…ella no es mi novia. –

-Pero te gustaría que lo fuera ¿cierto? –

Ramón se puso tan rojo como un tomate y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ella nunca se fijaría en mí. – dijo un tanto desanimado.

-Pues, dicen que el amor entra por el estómago, porque no le haces una linda cena, escuche que dijo que tenía hambre. –

-No creo que sea suficiente, siempre me he portado mal con ella, con todos ellos, por más que trato no puedo decir que lo siento. –

-Cariño, si eso se te dificulta porque no intentas hacer algo por ellos. –

-¿Cómo qué? –

-Ayúdalos con la competencia, sé que apreciaran tus aportaciones. –

-Bueno…eso sí podría hacerlo. –

-Ramón. –

-¿Si? –

-Sabes que estoy muerta, ¿cierto? –

El chico miro desanimado el piso, las flores de ese jardín estaban secas, no había pasto y la tierra se levantaba en pequeños polvoreros.

-Si, lo sé, ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo? –

-Porque me da la impresión de que esperas encontrarme con vida, Ramón…es hora de que sigas adelante, estás enamorado, disfrútalo, Poppy es una chica increíble, serás muy feliz alado de ella, sus hijos les traerán mucha alegría, solo suéltame, se libre…olvídame Ramón. –

-¡JAMAS! – Grito enojado.

-Ramón, Poppy te está esperando. – dijo para señalar la vereda frente a la casa, la chica de cabellos rosas estaba ahí, no se veía como antes, esta vez se trataba de una Poppy onírica. -Ponle mucha atención, deja que se acerque, ella podría encontrarme. –

El joven se levantó y sin dudar fue directo a ella, salió del jardín y tomo la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

-Ramón, ¿lo reconoces? ¿Sabes de quién es? –

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin saber a qué se refería, Poppy le señalo algo que colgaba de una rama de un árbol al costado del camino. Ramón se separó de ella y fue directo a ver de qué se trataba, era una cadena la cual tenía dos anillos y un relicario. Temeroso que algo horrible sucediera lo tomo con precaución, lo que sucedió fue increíble, el aire se volvió más cálido y el cielo comenzó aclararse, como si estuviera a punto de amanecer, aunque este no se ilumino ya era una gran diferencia a como era antes, el pasto regreso junto con un sinfín de pequeñas flores que se asomaban tímidamente; Puso más atención al objeto en sus manos, era el collar que su abuela llevaba todo el tiempo, el relicario tenía forma de corazón, dentro de el había una foto suya de cuando era pequeño, los dos anillos habían pasado de generación en generación, los habían usado ella y su esposo, pasaron a sus padres, cuando ellos fallecieron la abuela de Ramón prometió cuidarlos hasta que él se casara. – Es de mi abuela. – al fin dijo.

Tras esas palabras el día se aclaró aún más, el sol no aparecía, pero ya no le daba miedo aquel sitio, cuando volteo a ver su casa vio que su abuela estaba en medio del jardín. Todo estaba bien ahora, sabía que nada malo pasaría si la tocaba, por ello corrió lo más que pudo y la abrazo con fuerza, su abuela hacia exactamente lo mismo, mientras le decía algunas cosas.

-Se feliz Ramón, sigue adelante, nunca olvides lo mucho que te amé, que te amaron tus padres y tu abuelo, yo estaré bien, ya no te preocupes, disfruta tu vida, cásate y llena de risas de niños nuestra vieja casa en la colina, canta Ramón…Canta. –

-Abuela…-

-Baila con Poppy. –

La chica entro al jardín tendiéndole la mano de nuevo, él muy amable la tomo, poso su otra mano en su cintura y comenzaron a bailar mientras ambos reían.

-Si tú comida no la enamora estoy segura que tu manera de bailar si lo hará. – comento contenta de ver feliz a su nieto.

-Claro…te prometo que lo intentare. –

-Ya es tarde Ramón, tienes que despertar. –

El chico se detuvo de golpe, miro lo feliz que se veía su pareja y luego volteo de nuevo a ver a su abuela.

-Pero si apenas me estaba divirtiendo. –

-Cariño, Poppy te está esperando, vamos, despierta. -

-Está bien…-

La melodía de una bella canción de cuna se escucha muy cerca de su oído, mientras volvía en si se percató que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, con una de sus manos masajeaba su cabeza terminando en pequeñas carisias a su cabellera.

-Poppy…¿Qué haces? – escucho preguntar a Grandulón.

-Solo no quiero que tenga pesadillas. –

-Lo sé, entiendo que te preocupes por él, pero es necesario que lo abraces o lo…acaricies, vas a despertarlo y no quiero oír sus horribles palabras. –

Poppy hundió su rostro en la cabellera del joven inhalando con fuerza, aquello le provoco un cosquilleo terrible a Ramón, quien junto todas sus fuerzas para fingir que seguía dormido.

-Grandulón, tendrías que olerlo, su cabello huele a manzanilla y es tan suave, muchas veces creí que debía de ser tieso y duro. –

-No voy a hacer eso, debe de usar algún producto en especial, luego le preguntas, ahora necesitamos prepararnos para el evento del cierre, no se te olvide la coreografía, la maqueta, mañana se presenta el cartel y…-

-Bien, si, ya entendí…me necesitan. – Poppy dejo solo a Ramón a regañadientes. Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse el chico estiro sus brazos y se quedó un rato pensando de qué manera podría ayudarlos a ganar el evento.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón no siempre recibía llamadas de su hermano, de vez en cuando una chica lo llamaba, se trataba de Coral, su primera y única ex novia hasta el momento. Sin dudas la más deseada en la comunidad de Cloud City. Su belleza no se comparaba con ninguna, sin mencionar que también era agradable y servicial. Su hermano sabía perfectamente porque salía con ella, no lo hacia por amor, sino por que le recordaba a cierta persona en Villa Troll, por ello él y su padre se oponían a dicha relación. Lo que no sabían es que Coral salía con Ramón por las mismas razones, él le recordaba a su ex novio Jonh, de hecho, la chica lo llamaba con su diminutivo "Jonny". Desde aquella borrachera que termino en una noche agitada y una mañana de mucha resaca, Coral y Ramón fueron inseparables, ambos sufrían del mismo mal, muchos pretendiente y amores no correspondidos, por lo que su relación más que nada se trataba de sanarse el uno al otro. Aquel día la llamada de Coral lo salvo del aburrimiento de la rutina.

-Ramón, ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto alegre.

-Coral, que sorpresa, quizás un año ya. –

-¿Qué progresos has tenido? –

-No muchos, sigo en las mismas, ¿y tú? –

-¿Qué crees?...me voy a casar. -chillo emocionada.

Ante aquellas palabras Ramón casi suelta el plato que estaba lavando para atraparlo justo antes de que tocara el piso.

-Wow…esa si que es toda una noticia, ¿Quién es el afortunado? –

-Se llama Jack, es del pueblo berteno. –

-¿QUE? – exclamo de nuevo salvando otro plato de hacerse pedazos.

-Vamos, no me salgas con que no te agrada la idea. –

-No es eso, es que tu eres tan feliz y libre y…y bueno, ellos son tan grises, descoloridos, no cantan ni festejan ni… -

-¿No te suena a alguien que conozcas? –

-Si, tienes un buen punto. –

-Contigo fui muy feliz, fue divertido…y sé que seré aún más feliz con él, lo amo Ramón, así como tú amas a Poppy. –

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, ella tenía la mala suerte de que solo le gustaran patanes, pero nunca la había escuchado decir aquello, se escucha segura de sus palabras por lo que no tuvo de otra más que felicitarla.

-Pues me alegro de escucharlo, mándame una invitación, tal vez asista. –

-¿Vendrás si lo hago? –

-No, pero sabes que me encantan recibir invitaciones – dijo con tono de burla.

-Bien, lo hare y también espero tu regalo. –

-Claro. –

-Espero que pronto me invites a tu boda también. –

-Eso no lo veo posible. –

-Animo Ramón, solo inténtalo, cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti si lo intentas. –

-Si, lo sé…te hablo luego ¿si?. – se despidió para al fin colgar sin ponerle atención a las palabras que decía su interlocutora.

Poppy no era cualquier chica, para él no lo era. Aquella llamada en vez de animarlo termino por hacerlo sentir un tanto miserable. Él también deseaba un final feliz, pero sin aquella cosa inconclusa no podía avanzar, necesitaba cerrar aquel circulo, sentía como si su vida estuviera en pausa desde la desaparición de su abuela.

-Tal vez un año más…si no la encuentro seguiré adelante. – esa frase se la decía todos los años desde que tenía 7.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Quien sea que le esto han tenido suerte, necesito este texto también XD…asi que lo publicare, no se si sentirme mal por los de Wattpad que están muy atrasados en comparación o por los que lo leen aquí y se pierden de mis hermosos dibujos (ok, no son tan geniales, pero son lindos) ya casi llegamos al nudo aquí. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Pesadillas parte 2

.

.

.

Poppy y los demás discutían en la sala, frente a la chimenea, de qué manera podrían ganar el ultimo evento. A pesar que todos habían sido espectadores desde muy corta edad no tenían ni idea de cuáles eran los verdaderos obstáculos, una cosa era estar de ese lado, en las gradas y una muy distinta ser un participante.

-¿Y si corres tan rápido como te den los pies? – propuso Grandulón.

-No solo se trata de correr, hay también acertijos por descifrar. – respondió Dj Suki.

-El año pasado no los hubo, quizás este tampoco. – comento Diamantino.

-¿Cómo el antepasado? ¿Alguien recuerda el pequeño triatlón que se hizo? No estaría de más en llevar un lindo traje de baño. – dijo Satín.

-Chicos, chicos, todo debe de tener un patrón, solo debemos de recordar cómo han sido las demás competencias…¿alguien las recuerda?. –

Todos los presentes comenzaron hacer uso de su memoria, pero ninguno de ellos daba con las actividades exactas o confundían la de años anteriores con los recientes. La voz de Ramón los saco del estado en el que estaban.

-Hemeroteca. –

-¿Qué? – pregunto Poppy sorprendida de que el chico estuviera despierto, los demás lo vieron con extrañeza. Ramón rodo los ojos y volvió a decir.

-Hemeroteca…la biblioteca de Villa troll tiene una, en ella están los diarios de los últimos 100 años de esta ciudad, si quieres saber que paso en las competencias de los años anteriores podrías investigarlo ahí. - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ramón, esa es una idea genial, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos todos a la biblioteca ahora mismo. – el grupo de jóvenes grito feliz mientras salían por la puerta, Poppy le propuso antes de irse. - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Será divertido. –

-Y dejar que me vean con un grupo de perdedores, no gracias, yo paso. –

Poppy le sonrió antes de irse, cuando esta hubo cerrado la puerta el chico fue directo a la cocina, comenzó a sacar un sinfín de ingredientes, algunas comidas ya preparadas y otras que solo necesitaba terminar, de verdad que tenía mucha comida, la suficiente para invitar a todos a cenar.

El grupo de jóvenes fue directo a la biblioteca, la anciana que la atendía muy amable les mostro los últimos 50 años del evento, cada uno revisaba y anotaba las cosas que diferenciaban a un año de otro tratando de encontrar su patrón, pero nada, parecía que en si no había uno, seguramente los jueces pensaron que alguien podría descubrirlo o simplemente se escogían al azar las actividades. Entre periódicos los chicos fácilmente se distrajeron, comenzaron a leer los artículos más raros que encontraban.

-Amigos escuchen este "Conejo ladrón…la competencia de jardinería fue un rotundo fracaso al ser hurtada la mitad de los vegetales, al principio se sospechó de Rick, el jardinero del alcalde, quien tenía una rivalidad con Mike, el campesino de ciudad berteno, finalmente se descubrió que un conejo trataba de alimentar a sus crías" – leyó Grandulón.

-Que linda historia, te imaginas a los conejitos. – comento Poppy.

-Yo tengo una mejor…"El coro oficial de Villa troll regresa victorioso de su gira por el mundo, el grupo debuto con canciones clásicas hasta llegar a las más modernas, lamentablemente al llegar a la ciudad Star Cool todos ellos se contagiaron de una terrible influenza, por suerte su gira había concluido, le sugerimos querido lector, no dar la mano, abrazar o saludar de beso a ninguno de los integrantes, es verdaderamente contagiosa" –

\- Asco, ¿de dónde sacaste esa nota? – pregunto asqueada Satín.

-Escuchen mejor esta, "brillantina, el nuevo rosa" – leyó Seda.

-Que aburrido, miren esto, aquí está la fiesta más grande de todas. – Dijo Dj Suki mostrando el periódico. – Es de hace 17 años, estuvo de visita Dj Ultra D.-

Poppy tomo el periódico y comenzó a hojearlo, estaba en busca de alguna historia chistosa que llamara la atención cuando dio con una, no era larga, de hecho, fue por su corto texto que la cautivo.

-"La tarde de ayer, en el cierre del evento, fue reportada como desaparecida la señora Rosiepuff, mide 1.68 , complexión gruesa, cabello color menta pastel. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y camisa en tonos crema con un chaleco tinto, si la ha visto no dude en llamar a los números…" – Poppy guardo silencio.

-Qué raro, nunca había escuchado que alguien se perdiera en Villa troll, aquí todo es muy tranquilo. – comento Grandulón.

-Disculpe señora Pott. – le hablo Poppy a la bibliotecaria. - ¿tendrá los periódicos de los días consecutivos al evento de hace 17 años? –

-Claro dulzura, en un momento se los llevo. –

La bibliotecaria llevo los siguiente cinco días luego de aquella noticia. Pero no había nada sobre la continuación de esa nota.

-¿Podría darme los de cada mes después del evento? –

-Seguro, es bueno saber que los jóvenes se interesan en la historia de la ciudad. – dijo para ir por lo pedido.

-Poppy, ¿Qué estás buscando? –

La chica no contesto, apenas le fueron entregados los periódicos comenzó a leer uno tras otro hasta dar con uno que tenía la fotografía de una regordeta mujer de cabellos color menta.

-"El caso de la desaparición de la señora Rosiepuff fue oficialmente cerrado por el alcalde Pepe la tarde de ayer. Tras meses de excautiva búsqueda su paradero sigue siendo desconocido. Debido por las condiciones del caso y la poca posibilidad de su supervivencia se a declaro como muerta, la ex directora de prescolar de Villa troll fue una de las mujeres más amable y querida de todas. El entierro simbólico se realizará mañana en el cementerio local…" – Poppy tenía un mal presentimiento, por algún motivo todo aquello le recordaba a Ramón.

-Eso no es gracioso, creo que no entendiste el chiste Poppy, eran notas graciosas no historias tristes. – Le comento Dj Suki. La chica de cabellos rosas la ignoro por completo y llamo de nuevo a la bibliotecaria.

-Señora Pott, tengo una duda. –

La anciana se a cerco al grupo de jóvenes contenta de la actividad que le estaban dando, su trabajo entre los libros solía ser un tanto rutinario y gracias a ellos se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? ¿necesitan más periódicos? –

-No…quiero saber más sobre la mujer de esta nota, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

La señora Pott se ajustó los lentes, al ver lo que preguntaba se los quito, los limpio con un pequeño trapo para luego soltar un suspiro.

-La señora Rosiepuff, era una mujer admirable, ayudaba a todos, adoraba a los niños, nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso esa noche, simplemente desapareció, las personas la habían visto en el evento, pero cuando este término nadie recuerda haberla visto regresar a casa, todos la queríamos mucho, por eso cuando no la encontramos…bueno, nadie quiso seguir hablando del tema, aun nos duele a todos. –

-Debió de ser muy triste para su esposo perderla. – dijo Grandulón casi derramando una lagrima.

-Oh no, la señora Rosiepuff era viuda, de hecho, su hijo también falleció en un accidente. – comento la bibliotecaria, esas palabras solo le creaban un hueco en el estómago cada vez más y más profundo a Poppy.

-¿Estaba sola, nadie velo por ella? – pregunto Diamantino.

-Claro que no, ella tenía un nieto, un pequeño de unos 7 años en aquel entonces. –

-¿Qué paso con él? – cuestiono Poppy casi gritando.

-Pues…fue adoptado por un albino nuboso, se lo llevo a vivir a Cloud City, era una pena verlo regresar cada verano, él seguía buscando a su abuela, creo que con el tiempo entendió que hicimos todo cuanto pudimos, cuando cumplió 18 el regreso a vivir al pueblo, aún sigue ahí, en aquella casa sobre la colina. –

-Ramón…- Susurro Poppy totalmente acongojada, lo chicos no podían decir nada del asombro. La bibliotecaria comenzó a levantar los periódicos para después decirles.

-Les recomiendo no hablar del tema, no es algo que nos guste recordar…mucho menos cuando él está cerca. -

El equipo salió de ahí para dirigirse de vuelta a casa de Ramón. Caminaban decaídos, totalmente desanimados.

Por su parte el dueño de la casa sobre la colina estaba muy atareado preparando la cena, Pato a la naranja, manjar que había guardado de un día que quiso cocinarlo.

-¿En que estaba pensando cuando lo hice? Yo no podría acabármelo todo. –

Ramón tenía la terrible costumbre de preparar comida para muchas personas, había aprendido a cocinar en la escuela preparatoria de Cloud City, se le había dado tan bien que era el cocinero oficial en casa y en cada fiesta que su hermano celebraba cada que su padre iba a algún congreso durante varios días. Mientras batía el puré de papa con la mirada perdida se preguntaba a si mismo.

-¿Por qué estoy cocinando?...solo fue un tonto sueño, no es como si ella se fuera a enamorar de mí se le doy comida. – Fue entonces que los vio llegar, venían totalmente deprimidos, Ramón sabía que no había un patrón en cuanto a la elección de los juegos, solo se los había dicho para tener el tiempo suficiente de preparar la cena. Dejo el tazón en la barra y fue directo a abrirles. -Vaya, que caras, ¿acaban de darse cuenta que no tienen salvación? Lamento decir "te lo dije", pero no…no lo lamento, de hecho, es muy divertido ver sus rost… - Ramón fue acallado por un abrazo de Poppy. -Creo a ver dicho que en esta casa estaban prohibidos los abrazos. – dijo tratando de zafarse, pero entre más forcejeaba con más intensidad lo abrazaba ella. - ¿Qué te pasa? Ya suéltame. – Los demás chicos tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, Ramón reconocía esas miradas, eran la mismas que la gente veterana tenían cuando lo veían caminar por la ciudad o ir de compras.

-Lo lamento tanto Ramón…Lamento que mi padre haya detenido la búsqueda de tu abuela. –

Esas palabras casi le parten el corazón, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero no, respiro hondo y se mantuvo calmado.

-Ya no importa Poppy…de verdad, ya no importa. –

-No. – grito la chica levantando la mirada. – Claro que importa, a ti aun te importa y te juro que cuando sea alcaldesa de Villa troll se retomara el caso y nadie descansara hasta encontrarla. –

Las palabras de la chica lo reconfortaron como jamás lo habían hecho cualquier otras, era justo lo que necesitaba para poder seguir.

-Poppy… - dijo con dificultad ya sin saber que era lo que sentía, felicidad, melancolía, tristeza, rencor. Termino por corresponder aquel abrazo inesperado mientras le susurraba al oído. – Gracias. – aquello para él estaba teniendo tintes románticos, jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, pero todo eso acabo cuando sintió otro par de brazos uniéndose, fue entonces al final un abrazo colectivo. – Esta bien…bien, ya paren. – dijo saliendo del círculo. – Yo…yo prepare la cena. – Ramón volvió a la barra para tomar de nuevo el tazón y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Todos miraban sorprendidos la cantidad de comida, estaba el pato, puré, una crema de champiñones, gravy, ensalada fresca, chicharos, maíz con mantequilla. - ¿Y bien? ¿No van a comer? Creí escuchar a alguien decir que tenía hambre. – dijo mirando a Poppy.

-Yo si quiero probar. – exclamo Grandulón al ver que todo aquello se veía maravilloso, los demás lo siguieron, mientras todos ellos comían Ramón parecía estar terminando algo en la cocina, Poppy fue con él y en voz baja le pregunto.

-Ramón…¿Qué paso ese día? –

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga ahora?, no creo que sea un tema de conversación ideal para una cena. – dijo sarcástico. Pero Poppy seguía ahí, solo viéndolo. -Bien, yo estaba con ella, el evento había terminado y la fiesta de clausura comenzó. Me distraje con algo, vi brillar destellos en el boque…-

-Luciérnagas. –

-Si, eran luciérnagas, fui tras ellas, no fui muy lejos, no fue por mucho tiempo…cuando volví ella ya no estaba, pensé que me debía de estar buscando, así que me quede en el mismo lugar, pero nunca regreso, la gente se estaba yendo, quedaba muy poca, entonces creí que se había ido a casa, regrese solo…ya conocía el camino. – Dejo escapar un par de suspiro, recordarlo parecía dolerle mucho, Poppy tomo con fuerza una de sus manos, aquello le dio fuerzas para proseguir. – No estaba en casa, llame a la policía, pero me dijeron que seguramente debía de estar con alguien, que ya no saliera y me mantuviera seguro. Mi abuela siempre me decía que si ocurría algo llamara al señor Lombardi que vivía en Cloud City…él llego al día siguiente y se encargó de todo, yo…ya no recuerdo que paso, un día estaba aquí y al otro me encontraba en una nueva casa, una nueva escuela, con un nuevo hermano y nuevo padre...No debí de separarme de mi abuela, y todo por un par de estúpidas luciérnagas – dijo con ira soltándose de Poppy y cruzándose de brazos.

-No fue tu culpa…-

-Si lo fue…-

-Ramón, la señora Pott nos dijo que la seguiste buscando ¿Tu…pensabas que aun estaba con vida? –

-Poppy, no soy estúpido, claro que está muerta. – menciono mientras sacaba un pay de manzanas del horno.

-No dije que lo fueras, solo que es…yo solo. –

-Ve a cenar, yo ya no tengo hambre. –

-Tenías razón, siempre la tienes, no es un buen tema de conversación para la cena. – dijo la chica mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas. Recobrando un poco el ánimo Ramón la tomo de los hombros y la empujo hasta hacerla sentarse en una silla, comenzó a servirle de todo mientras le decía.

-No me pase dos horas cocinando para que me dijeras que habías perdido el apetito. Ahora come. –

Poppy sonrió ante aquellas palabras para contestarle.

-Bien, pero si yo como tú también, ¿es un trato? –

-Claro. – dijo muy a su manera para tomar asiento y servirse un poco de todo también.

Una ligera charla sobre comida se apropió de la mesa, entre risas tímidas Poppy le pregunto a Ramón.

-Y…¿a qué se debe la cena? –

-El amor entra por el estómago. – dijo distraído para inmediatamente corregir. – mi abuela decía eso…bueno, no tiene nada que ver, de hecho, me gusta cocinar y…-

-Oh, Ramón quiere enamorarnos con su comida. – comento en tono burlón Poppy.

-Claro que no. –

-Acéptalo, nos adoras. –

-Poppy, si sigues así no habrá postre para ti. –

-Esta bien, me callo. –

-¡Hay postre! ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Grandulón.

-Es un pay de manzana. – Ramón se quedo mudo, lo había olvidado, el chico de cabellos celestes había perdido en la competencia gastronómica con un pay de ese tipo, no se había detenido a meditar, pero la persona que era víctima de sus palabras más hirientes era Grandulón, y podría tomar aquello como otra de sus ofensas. – Esperen un momento, ustedes sigan, ya vuelvo. – todos miraron raro al chico quien subió las escaleras tan rápido y regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, traía consigo un álbum de fotos. – Sé que están un poco desanimados, mi hermano me hizo este álbum de fotos, me dijo que cuando me sintiera triste lo viera y dejaría de estarlo. – Ramón puso el álbum en medio de la mesa para que todos lo vieran. -No es para nada mi estilo de "esto me hace sentir mejor" pero para ustedes parece estar bien. – lo abrió para dejar ver un sinfín de fotos de cachorros recién nacidos. – Él toma fotografías desde que tenía doce, y no se lo vayan a decir, pero creo que tiene mucho talento. – dijo mientras le daba una rebanada de pay a Grandulón. – igual que todos en esta casa…digo, no por nada los escogieron. – El joven regordete sonrió al escucharlo decir esas palabras, Ramón rápidamente corto aquel contacto visual y comento. – que torpe soy, olvide el helado. – antes de que saliera del comedor Poppy lo llamo.

-Ramón. – el chico se detuvo de golpe. – Gracias. – No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella palabra, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión y retomo su camino a la cocina.

Mientras los presentes en la mesa no dejaban de decir "aahh" "oohh" al ver las fotos de nube cuando era cachorro, estas parecían no tener fin, en casa, la playa, de paseo, en el bosque, con el veterinario. Grandulón se comenzaba a sentir celoso, el tenía fotos de Mr. Dinkles, pero nunca unas tan buenas, parecían estar tomadas por un profesional. De una hoja a otra el tema cambio, en ellas se veía un niño como de 12 años andar solo por la orilla del mar, en los rincones de una bella casa, con la mirada perdida en algún ventanal, comiendo helado, practicando algún deporte, andando por el bosque, esas imágenes eran poesía pura, los chicos podían entender el sentimiento que trasmitía, soledad con un tanto de melancolía, en ocasiones parecía asomarse una leve sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios, pero se desvanecía en la secuencia de fotos, parecía como si el fotógrafo hubiera pasado ratos enteros esperando cazar alguna, imágenes en secuencias que mostraban destellos de felicidad que se evaporaban ante la primera brisa. En algunas de ellas, donde el joven se veía de mayor edad, como de unos 16, abundaban más las de competencias, premios ganados, escuela, vacaciones familiares, sin duda era Ramón, toda su infancia fotografiada de la mejor manera, en algunas parecía que se daba cuenta que le tomaban fotos, pues se mostraba enfadado, la edad del protagonista del álbum iba en aumento hasta llegar a las que parecían más recientes. Ramón en el bosque, lavando los platos, arreglado algún desperfecto, sacando a nube a pasear. La siguiente hoja sorprendió a todos los espectadores, aquello salía del tema por mucho, en la primera se veía al joven tomando una ducha antes de entrar a la piscina, escurriéndose el agua del cabello, estando en el mar surfeando, quitándose su traje de una sola pieza, claro, sin mostrar nada comprometedor, el trabajo estaba bien hecho si el punto era mostrar lo atractivo que era él, esas ultimas fotos eran dignas de cualquier revista, los presentes no dejaban de pensar en alguna marca de perfume o algún promocional de loción, la última tenía una fotografía enorme, donde un no tan feliz Ramón estaba junto a un albino nuboso que sonreía dichoso, sus rulos blancos parecían espuma de mar mientras que su piel tostada recordaban el color de la arena. Tenía escrito con letras rojas "Mi hermano está disponible, si te gusto no dudes en llamar a la línea caliente, podemos llegar a un acuerdo $$$". Todos se quedaron mudo y continuaron así al verlo llegar con el dichoso helado.

-¿Y ahora que tienen? – pregunto al verlos tan callados.

-Bueno…- hablo dudosa Poppy. – Sabes surfear. – concluyo.

-Si, pero realmente odio el agua de mar, hace que el cabello se me seque y se….espera un momento, ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto tras darle una bola de helado a Grandulón quien se alejó muy lentamente de él.

-Te he dicho que siempre tienes razón. –

-Poppy…-

-Bueno, tu hermano es un gran fotógrafo. –

Ramón al fin tomo el álbum, miro la última foto para luego ojear las demás, el chico se puso blanco de ira, cerro enojado el álbum sin percatarse que unos cuantos paquetes se había caído, corrió asía el teléfono de la cocina y con tono controlado dijo.

-No hablen. –

Los chicos se quedaron callados mientras marcaba, Diamantino se dio cuenta de los sobres en el piso, tras levantarlos vio varias fotos de niños pequeños, se reconoció entre algunas de ellas.

-Chicos, somos nosotros. – Diamantino le paso las fotos a los demás para que las vieran, sus maestros de preescolar estaban ahí, sus demás amigos, ellos.

-HOLA LINEA CALIENTE. – escucharon gritar a Ramón. - ¿Qué tal tu día? –

-¡Abriste mi regalo! Ya vez, te dije que te quitaría lo triste. – le contesto su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

-Claro que no estoy triste, para nada lo estoy… -

-Alégrate, tienes un buen álbum para mostrarle a la rosadita. –

-Nube…cuando llegues la próxima semana, te juro que te mato. –

-Yo también te quiero hermano. –

El chico colgó para soltar un tremendo grito. Tomo algo de aire y regreso con los demás.

-Bien…la hora de las fotografías se acabaron. – Los chicos comenzaron a juntar todas las fotos y las volvieron a meter en los paquetes. Ramón al verlas se sorprendió. – Pensé que las había tirado. –

-Esas fotos, ¿Por qué las tienes tú? –

-Como me imagino que ya saben, mi abuela era la directora del preescolar de Villa troll, tenía fotos de cada generación, cada evento, carrera u obra de teatro. –

-Que linda, ¿podríamos seguir viéndolas? – pregunto con curiosidad Poppy.

-NO. – grito aun molesto, volvió a tomar aire y más tranquilo contesto. – Mira, creo que ya han visto muchas fotos el día de hoy. –

-Bien…quizás luego nos podamos tomar alguna tu y yo. –

-Poppy ya no hables de fotos. –

Él chico subió de nuevo el álbum, al verlo desaparecer en las escaleras Poppy noto algo que cayó al suelo, sin dudar fue a recogerlo para después gritar.

-Creo que tiraste una. – más al levantarla vio algo que la dejo sin habla, era ella, tendría como tres años y llevaba una bella corona de flores, estaba de la mano de un tierno niño de como unos seis o siete años de cabellos violetas, ambos tomados de la mano sonreían contentos a la cámara.

-De verdad que quemare todas esas fotos, ¿decías algo Poppy? – pregunto Ramón mientras baja las escaleras.

-Nada. – dijo escondiendo la fotografía. – Ya es un poco tarde, la cena estuvo genial, pero debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana, chicos… - Llamo a su equipo. – es hora de irnos. –

-Pero si apenas estamos comiendo el postre. – se quejó Dj Suki que apenas le iba a dar la primera mordida.

-Pues que lo guarde para mañana…ya es tarde. –

A empujones logro sacar a todos. El equipo salió de ahí sin saber a donde se dirigían, sin más que hacer se despidieron de Ramón quien no respondió, solo los vio irse con un rostro extrañado. Tras perderlos de vista por la vereda le dijo a su perro.

-Es mi imaginación o Poppy se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal. –

Nube solo bostezo para dar la vuelta e ir directo a su tazón de comida.

-Bien, a ti también te daré de comer. –

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón y Coral disfrutaban de una larga sesión de besos junto a la orilla del mar. Tras el más apasionado de todos, la chica se separó para dedicarle algunas palabras.

-Me siento orgullosa de decir que te has graduado con honores de Coral school love, eres el mejor amante de la clase, de toda generación, sabes besar bien, eres atento, caballeroso y bueno en ya sabes que…- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? – comento Ramón conociendo que su novia siempre hablaba sin decir las cosas directamente.

-Pues como en toda escuela es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, buscar una universidad, un trabajo o…darte un tiempo. –

El joven la miro entre cerrando los ojos para por fin responder.

-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? –

-Así es. – dijo con tono feliz.

-¿Y es porque soy…demasiado bueno? –

-Creí que había quedado claro. –

-¿No eres tú, soy yo? –

-No quería usar esa frase, pero si…-

-Dime la verdad. – le pidió de forma tranquila.

-número tres. -dijo alzando ambas manos con tres dedos levantados. – Vamos a universidades diferentes. –

-¿Y eso nos impide vernos? –

-No, pero me lleva a la numero dos, te iras a vivir a Villa Troll. –

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿y eso nos impide vernos? –

-Son cuatro horas de camino de aquí a Villa troll, súmale las otras tres desde mi universidad, a ti te queda a dos horas de lo que será tu casa. –

-Podrías vivir conmigo. –

-Esa respuesta ya me la veía venir…lo que me deja con el número uno. – la joven sostuvo el rostro de su novio y con mucho cariño le dijo. – Tu no me amas, y yo no siento nada por ti, yo no soy nadie en tu mundo y tú no eres más que otro amigo en el mío. –

-Lo sé. – suspiro el chico. – Solo que es cómodo tenerte y no ser asechado por nadie de aquí o que te lleguen con esa boba pregunta de "¿Y la novia?". –

-Si, yo me siento igual, pero velo por otro lado, yo quiero enamorarme y teniendo novio no soy la opción de nadie, tú ya amas a alguien, deberías de volcar toda tu energía en enamorarla. –

-Tienes razón, es una lástima, nos llevamos bien. – dijo mirando al mar.

-Lo sé, fueron los cinco meses más geniales que he tenido, pero tenía que terminar, no íbamos a ningún lado. –

-Bueno, te tengo que agradecer que me mudare por ti. –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Mi padre y mi hermano te detestan, creen que salgo contigo porque me recuerdas a alguien más. –

-Pero si sales conmigo por eso…-

-Lo sé, por ello mi padre no opuso resistencia cuando le dije que quería vivir solo, ya que para eso tendría que romper contigo. -

-Ósea que planeabas romper conmigo hoy. – dijo un tanto indignada.

-Si, así que…¿Quién rompe con quien? –

-Me utilizaste… - dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-Ok, suficiente…esto se acabó. –

-Pues…yo termine contigo primero, así que porque no finges por lo menos que estas devastado. –

Ramón llevo su puño al pecho y de manera melodramática inclino la cabeza.

-Me has roto el corazón. – dijo sarcástico.

-Gracias por esa demostración, ahora sabemos que tu nombre jamás brillara en las marquesinas de los teatros. – la chica se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. – ¿te repondrás de esto? –

-Claro. –

La joven le volvió a dar otro beso en la frente para por fin despedirse.

-Te deseo todo lo mejor, te deseo que Poppy te corresponda. –

-Y yo espero que encuentres lo que sea que esté buscando. –

-Hasta luego Ramón. – La chica se alejó caminando por la orilla de la playa, el chico solo pudo decir.

-Llámame de vez en cuando. –

Coral alzó la mano en señal de que había escuchado y no se detuvo ni dio marcha atrás. Ramón siempre lamento no tener una foto con ella, tal vez no había sido amor, pero termino siendo una gran amistad.

.

.

.

Fin


	8. Chapter 8

Distracciones parte 1

.

.

.

Era temprano en la mañana y el equipo regresaba de nuevo a su base secreta en aquella casa en la colina. Los chicos tenían entre burla y burla a la líder del equipo que no despegaba la vista de la fotografía que se había llevado la noche anterior.

-Poppy, ya entendimos, él niño si es real. – dijo entre risas Grandulón.

-Si, es solo que cuando estábamos en el preescolar no dejabas de decir que algún día regresaría y te casarías con él y tendrías muchos hijos. – Comento Dj Suki.

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso. – comento a la defensiva Poppy.

-Tal vez tú no, pero nosotros estuvimos soportándote por mucho tiempo. –

-Si. – exclamaron en coro las gemelas.

Poppy y los demás entraron al jardín, llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, escucharon a nube ladrando por lo que la chica abrió la puerta, el perro estaba a punto de atacar, pero al ver que se trataba de ellos les salto encima lamiéndolos y pidiendo mimos.

-¿Dónde estará Ramón? – pregunto Satín.

-Pues creo que este hermoso perro nos podría llevar con él, verdad nube. – el perro ladro de forma afirmativa y corrió escaleras arriba. – Iré por él, no tardo. – dijo siguiendo al can.

Nube la llevo a una habitación con la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Ramón? – lo llamo esperando no entrar en un momento inapropiado, pero para su sorpresa el anfitrión se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama junto a una pequeña grabadora donde se podía oír claramente la voz de ella y los demás reír y cantar, de alguna forma el chico los había grabado y utilizaba aquello para poder dormir por las noches. – Le dije que si necesitaba ayuda que me la pidiera.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Paso luego a ver la habitación del joven, tenía muchas herramientas, todo un muro lleno de equipo de montaña, cuerdas, arneses, lamparas, mochilas, cascos, picos, clavos, todo listo solo pare ser tomado y salir a la aventura. Frente de la cama había un enorme mapa del bosque de Villa Troll, estaba todo, las montañas, el lago, la ciudad, se encontraba cubierto de marcas rojas en forma de taches, algunas notas sobre posibles áreas a seguir buscando y unas en verde que marcaban los lugares poco probables, había una en especial en el cementerio de la ciudad que decía "ella no está aquí, estúpido alcalde". Poppy tomo asiendo alado de Ramón, se quedó pensativa viendo aquel mapa cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, de manera automática lo tomo y contesto con la misma amabilidad con la que siempre lo hacía.

-Buenos días. –

-Oh, disculpa, debí de equivocarme de número, lo siento. – escucho decir a alguien.

-¿En serio? ¿con quién querías hablar? – dijo sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, su mente seguía perdida entre todas esas pequeñas palabras escritas en el mapa.

-Pues con mi hermano, Ramón. –

-Lo siento, es que está dormido, no quisiera despertarlo. –

-¿Esta dormido? – pregunto sorprendido. – a esta hora suele haberle dado la tercera encerada al piso. –

-Me imagino que sí, pero fue una noche agitada, o eso creo. –Concluyo pensando en que el chico había vuelto a tener pesadillas.

-Dime algo, ¿en la habitación en la que estas hay un mapa? –

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto asombrada.

-¿Estas en su cuarto…?-

-Pues, creo que si…-

De la nada sintió que alguien le arrebataba el teléfono. Ramón al fin se había despertado y la miraba casi petrificado.

-Bueno…bueno…- se escucha decir a Nube por la línea.

-Ramón lo siento, se me olvido por completo, de verdad no fue mi intención. – trataba de disculparse Poppy al percatarse por fin de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el chico solo le hizo una seña para que se callara.

-¿Hola? – respondió al fin el chico.

-Hermano…sabía que me ocultabas algo. –

-No es lo que crees. –

-Vamos, ya eres mayorcito, está bien. –

-De verdad que lo malentiendes. –

-Si fueras sincero no te hubiera molestado, si vas a seguir ocupado con ella puedo retrasar el viaje. –

-No, no hace falta porque de verdad que no entiendes. – dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

-Espero que la rosadita este entonces cuando llegue, quiero conocerla. –

-Ya te dije que no se llama así. –

-La rosada, era con P…postre, popote, paprika. –

-POPPY, SE LLAMA POPPY. – grito para luego cubrir su boca.

-Ese nombre de flores, claro, descuida, lo recordare cuando le diga el nombre de tu novia a papá, estará feliz de saber que al fin te le declaraste, te veo la próxima semana, ya no te molestare. –

-No espera, ella no es…no le digas a papá…¿Nube? – Pero su hermano ya le había colgado. – Estoy frito. – dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Lo lamento tanto Ramón, tocamos a la puerta, pero nadie contesto, pensamos que estarías despierto, fue mi error, lo siento. –

-A ti te gusta romper las reglas que pongo, primero dije que nada de abrazos en esta casa y me abrazaste, después te dije que estaba prohibido contestar el teléfono, pero no, tenías que hacerlo. –

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Ramón contesto de inmediato.

-De verdad te juro que te matare cuando te vea. – dijo amenazadoramente.

-Pues el parricidio está penado en muchas sociedades, no creo que quieras ir a la cárcel tan joven. – le contesto una voz amable y cálida.

-¡PAPÁ! –

-Nube me dijo que al fin te le declaraste a Poppy, te felicito, espero poder conocerla pronto. –

-Eh…- Ramón no podía negarle nada a su padre, cada que lo escuchaba sentía esa necesidad de complacerlo en todo. – Claro, ella estará encantada de conocerte a ti. –

-Cuando puedas mándame una foto de los dos, quiero conocer a mi nuera lo antes posible. –

-Sí, te la mando más tarde. –

-Excelente, estaré esperando, hasta luego. –

Al fin colgó para quedarse con la mirada perdida un momento.

– Ya se. – dijo tras tener una idea. – Tú me metiste en esta y tú me vas a sacar. –

-Yo…¿Qué fue lo que hice? –

-Mi padre y mi hermano creen que salgo contigo. –

-¿Solo porque constaste el teléfono? –

-Poppy, soy prácticamente el ermitaño del bosque, no tengo amigos, nadie viene a mi casa, madrugo todos los días, ¿Qué crees que pensaron? Llamaron y una chica les dice que está en mi habitación junto a mí y que yo sigo dormido porque fue una "noche agitada". – dijo mirando como Poppy trataba de procesar esa información, parecía costarle trabajo, Ramón pensó en que no llegaría a ninguna conclusión y que tendría que explicárselo, pero de la nada la chica salto de la cama y dio varios pasos atrás.

-No, no, no, no…yo nunca he hecho eso con nadie. – respondió con tono nervioso y un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas. – te lo aseguro, ni novio he tenido. –

Ramón se levantó de la cama, guardo silencio un momento para después decir.

-Le mandaremos una foto a mi padre, no necesita ser nada comprometedora, solo con que yo ya me dejé tomar una es suficiente, seguiremos con esa mentira y si llegan a pedir conocerte, tú les dirás que terminamos. –

-¿Por qué no les decimos la verdad? –

-No me van a creer… -

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque llevo años ena….en…¿en que momento te volviste mi jefa?, no tengo porque contestar tus preguntas, mi plan es bueno, no lo cuestiones más. –

-O..k – respondió Poppy confundida.

-Ahora vete…ya me arruinaste la mañana. –

-Es que de verdad lo siento. –

-Poppy, me voy a cambiar, ¿quieres verme mientras lo hago? – pregunto sarcástico.

-NO…no para nada, ya me iba. –

Diamantino y Grandulón fueron al concurso del cartel regresando victoriosos en la tarde. Ahora solo faltaba terminar la maqueta y proseguir con los ensayos de la coreografía, por esa razón estaban muy ocupados, todo el asunto de la foto se le había olvidado al chico por completo.

-El cartel fue la sensación, hubieran visto la cara de la Chef berteno. – comento Diamantino. – Tres competencias ya ganadas, de verdad que nos tienen miedo ahora. –

-No canten victoria todavía. – se escuchó decir a Ramón. – tres contra cinco no es ir ganando. –

-Maldición…- exclamo Poppy. – Se nos terminó el esmalte de uñas. –

Los tres varones se miraron entre ellos sin comprender porque aquello era importante.

-Pues deberían estar haciendo la maqueta, no pintándose las uñas. – dijo Grandulón.

-Bueno, es que no encontramos ningún color que nos gustara en la paleta de colores. – comento Satín, su hermana Seda termino la frase.

-Y por eso lo pintamos con esmalte, pero esa era nuestra última botella. –

-No nos queda de otra más que ir de compras. – dijo entusiasmada Poppy.

Todos gritaron de alegría, daban saltos y vitoreaban como si hubieran ganado algo, Ramón se sentía completamente fuera de esa extraña escena, la chica de cabellos rosados se acercó y le pregunto.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Será divertido. –

-Ni loco dejaría que me vieran con ustedes. –

-Bien, disfruta de tu soledad. – dijo sarcástica.

El chico la miro sorprendido, ella continúo hablando.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que eras el único que podía ser sarcástico? –

El grupo de jóvenes se alejó por la vereda en dirección al pueblo, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando recordó que era jueves, y debía de hacer algunas compras si quería seguir con su estricta agenda fríamente calculada.

-Maldición. – dijo entre dientes. – Tal vez si corro termine antes que ellos. – menciono para entonces salir corriendo de casa.

Llegando al supermercado tomo una sesta y de manera sigilosa iba de pasillo en pasillo más pendiente de no encontrarse con el grupo que de qué cosas iba metiendo dentro de ella. Fue entonces que escucho la voz de Poppy, se quedó muy quieto, sin hacer ningún ruido, planeaba quedarse ahí hasta que se alejaran, pero no se iban, de hecho, la chica hablaba cada vez más fuerte, tenía un tono de enojo en su voz. Ramón termino por espiar dicha conversación.

-De verdad Poppy, los felicito, han ganado ya los últimos tres eventos, que increíble, solo me gustaría saber cuál es su secreto. – comento Arroyin.

-Precisamente eso es lo que nos ha estado ayudando a ganar, que es secreto. –

-Vamos, por los viejos tiempos, además te guste o no yo también formo parte del equipo. –

-Formabas, fuiste oficialmente dado de baja por decisión de todos. –

-No puedes hacerlo sin la opinión de "todo" el equipo, y Cooper no dio la suya. –

-Cooper declino en el evento del coro. –

Arroyin respiro tranquilo y continuo con sus comentarios mal intencionados.

-Pues me sorprende que con dos integrantes menos el equipo comenzara a triunfar, aunque…lo que dice la gente por ahí es un tanto interesante. -

-¿Qué…que es lo que dicen? –

-Oh, lo siento, olvide que han estado pasando mucho tiempo en la casa de cierta persona, casi no andan por el pueblo, creo que por eso no han escuchado lo que se dice por ahí. –

-Pues si, tenemos un nuevo amigo y resulta ser que todos lo juzgamos mal. Es talentoso, creativo, divertido, tiene una voz tan... –

-Mmmm, creo que eso lo confirma todo. –

-¿Confirma que? –

-Pues que él y tú se "entienden". –

-¿Qué quieres decir con "entienden"? –

-Poppy, si yo fuera tú también lo habría hecho, él es un hombre joven y tú la chica más bella de toda Villa troll, fuiste inteligente en usar tus "encantos femeninos" para alcanzar tus fines, me impresionas. –

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no soy ese tipo de personas, y Ramón tampoco…no permitiré que insinúes que… -hablo indignada.

-Que tu duermes con él por conveniencia. -dijo retante.

Aquellas palabras casi hacen gritar a Ramón de la misma manera que las fotografías de su hermano, pero se contuvo, respiro hondo varias veces y cuando se hubo calmado salió al pasillo continuo.

-Arroyin, siempre es un gusto verte. – saludo sarcástico.

-¿Ramón?...no sabía que estabas por aquí. –

-Si, me lo supuse, es una charla muy interesante la que tienes con Poppy ¿puedo unírmeles? –

-Eh…si, bueno…yo estaba hablando solo con ella, así que...es un tanto privada. – contesto tratando de lucir tranquilo.

-Arroyin, como sabes Poppy y yo ya nos "entendemos", ¿sabes lo que significa?, cualquier cosa que quieras tratar con ella la tratas conmigo primero. – menciono mientras iba elevando el sonido de su voz, a la ves que se ponía enfrente de la chica para defenderla.

-Bien, bien…- decía mientras levantaba sus manos para calmarlo. – entiendo. Nos vemos luego Poppy. – se despidió el chico. – Tu nuevo novio sí que tiene carácter. – dijo para seguir caminando.

-Celoso Arroyin. – hablo desafiante Grandulón, logrando que todos lo voltearan a ver extrañados.

-¿Yo? ¿De Ramón?, vamos…Poppy solo andaría con un cascarrabias como él por sacar algo, y él…bueno, quien no la quisiera en su cama. -

-Aaah, ya está...te la ganaste. – Exclamo el chico de cabellos negros, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Arroyin estaba en el piso con Ramón encima tratando de romperle un brazo.

-¡Ayúdenme! – Pedía con gritos muy patéticos.

-¡Ramón basta! Le vas a quebrar el brazo. –

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer. – dijo para finalmente soltarlo por la petición de la chica.

-Gracias Poppy. – se levantó Arroyin del piso mientras masajeaba su extremidad. – vaya, que fuerza…ahora comprendo. –

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Poppy

-Te gusta lo salvaje que debe ser en la cam…- pero antes de poder terminar la frase Arroyin cayo noqueado al piso tras un puñetazo de Poppy. Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto con los gritos y risas de todos.

-Vámonos ya a casa. – dijo la chica sin poder dejar de reír.

-Qué día, lo hubiéramos grabado. – comento Grandulón.

-Vieron su cara, era algo como "ayúdenme" – se burlaba Dj Suki mientras que Diamantino exageraba las expresiones.

-Eso le enseñara a no meterse con la reputación de una chica. – dijeron en coro las gemelas.

De regreso a su base secreta, ya entrando al bosque, Poppy le pregunto a Ramón.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? –

-¿sobre que? –

-Sobre acompañarnos al supermercado. –

-No cambie de parecer, tenía que ir de comprar, hoy es jueves. –

-¿Y que compraste? – pregunto al ver que no llevaba nada consigo.

-Maldición… - por todo lo ocurrido con Arroyin al chico se le había olvidado hacer las compras. – tendré que volver…ustedes regresen a casa. –

-Está bien. – le respondió Dj Suki.

-Espera, yo voy contigo. – dijo Poppy para entregarle las bolsas a Seda y correr detrás de Ramón.

-Claro que no, no quiero que me involucren más contigo. –

-¿Y que pasa con lo de la foto? –

-Lo había olvidado…está bien, vamos rápido y regresamos, tomamos la tonta foto en algún lugar donde nadie nos vea. –

Ambos se fueron directo al supermercado, mientras Ramón metía varias cosas en una canasta Poppy no dejaba de hablar, que si las flores, el verano, las vacaciones de invierno, lo mal que le iba en las exámenes, el chico tenía una cara de enfado, pero muy en el fondo le encantaba esa situación, era lo que más le gustaba de los días de compras, y en esta ocasión tenía toda la atención de la joven, o al menos eso pensó, tras doblar un pasillo la chica se quedó muda, tenía la vista fija en una bertena que se mantenía escondida en un pasillo. Miraba con ojos soñadores a Glisel, el joven berteno líder del equipo. Entre suspiros y sonrojos pronuncio.

-Soy yo a quien buscas con amor. – el joven berteno paso de largo mientras ella fingía estar buscando algo en los estantes. Tras verlo pasar unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. -No…no lo creo. – se veía tan desanimada.

-Poppy ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ramón al verla tan atenta en la escena.

-Está enamorada del hijo del alcalde. –

-¿Quién? –

-Ella. – dijo señalando discretamente a la joven bertena. – tenemos que ayudarla. – exclamo con ánimos.

-¿Tenemos?...oye Poppy, no es hora de jugar a cupido. -

-Vamos, no me tardare. – La chica fue inmediato con la joven, mientras que Ramón se mantenía al margen.

-Hola, soy Poppy y tú eres….Bridget, ¿cierto? –

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –

-Soy la líder y anfitriona oficial de Villa troll, es mi deber. – dijo orgullosa Poppy.

-Oh si, ya recuerdo, lo siento es que he estado un poco distraída. –

Esa palabra le recordó algo a Ramón, quien inmediatamente se acercó a ellas.

-Parece que…estás enamorada de Glisel, digo, no es de mi incumbencia, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con amor es tan lindo. –

-bueno..yo, él nunca se fijaría en mí. – menciono deprimida.

-Apuesto a que si, solo ve y habla con él, dile todo lo que sientes. –

-Pero no sé qué decirle. –

-Pues empieza por decirle un cumplido. –

-Como decir…que es cumplido. –

-No Bridget yo me refiero a un alago. –

-Pero si creo que es cumplido. –

-Por Dios, solo dile que decir. – le susurro Ramón a Poppy.

-Podrías decir que sus ojos…ehm. – la chica miro a Glisel tratando de encontrar un poco de inspiración, pero entre más lo veía menos cosas se le venían a la mente. – tu cabello…es tan, no…tus dientes, aghs…- Poppy no sabía que recomendarle decir, pero Ramón la interrumpió de la nada.

-Tus ojos son como dos lagos tan profundos que, si me sumergirá, temo que jamás salga a respirar, y tu sonrisa, hasta el mismo sol se pone celoso y se niega a salir de entre las nubes. –

-Eso suena tan lindo. -Bridget saco una libreta y pronto lo apunto. – Se lo diré en este instante. – La chica salió corriendo emocionada, mientras ella hablaba con el joven Glisel, Poppy miraba asombrada a Ramón.

-Wow, no sabía que sabias poesía. –

-Solo fue una tonta rima, yo no pensé que fueras tan mala dando un cumplido. –

-Fueron los nervios, ok…terminemos con tus compras. – los dos estaban a punto de irse cuando la chica oyó que alguien la llamaba.

-Poppy, Poppy…espera. – venia corriendo Bridget.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Le dije lo que me dijeron y le encanto, me invito a salir. – Dijo emocionada.

-Bien por ti Bridget. – comento contenta Poppy de haberla podido ayudar con tan poco.

-Pero ninguno de los dos conocemos la ciudad y no sabemos a dónde ir, podrían tú y tu novio venir con nosotros en una cita doble, me ayudaría mucho, en especial para saber qué otras cosas le podría decir, por favor. –

-Espera, ella y yo no somos…- Iba diciendo Ramón cuando Poppy lo interrumpió.

-Nos encantaría. Vayamos ahora mismo a algún lugar. – Respondió contenta

-¡¿QUÉ?! – casi grito el chico.

-Gracias, voy a decirle a Glisel. – mientras la chica se alejaba Poppy habla con Ramón.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de unir a una linda pareja, apuesto que ellos serán muy felices juntos, por favor Ramón, así me pagaras el favor de la foto. –

-Favor…pero si por tu culpa estoy en problemas, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. –

-Solo será por esta tarde, finge que eres mi novio, así ellos se enamoraran. –

Ramón guardo un breve silencio y luego respondió.

-Ok, fingiré ser tu novio por esta tarde, solo porque me impresiona lo maquiavélica que eres. -

-Gracias…espera, ¿a qué te refieres? –

-En una ocasión mi hermano y yo participamos en un evento de surf, había un chico al cual no podíamos vencer jamás, siempre se llevaba primer lugar y nosotros el dos-tres, pero en una competencia le presentamos a una linda chica, estaba tan distraído que no se concentró y perdió en todo. –

-Eso es horrible. – exclamo Poppy.

-No, eso es jugar bien tus cartas, derrotar a tu enemigo causándole un bien mayor, para que te termine debiendo un favor. –

-Ramón…no lo hago por eso. –

-Si, claro. – dijo sarcástico.

-Bien, no importa porque creas que lo hago, solo…deja eso. – dijo quitándole la sesta y dejándola en cualquier lado. – hoy tenemos una cita. –

-Pero mis compras. –

-Ramón, concéntrate. - Poppy se llevó arrastrando al joven quien le pedía mínimo comprar un artículo.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón y Nube se encontraban practicando alpinismo en un pequeño acantilado en el bosque. El joven troll era todo un adicto a estar preparado y bien asegurado, en su mochila tenia de todo, para él era indispensable llevar provisiones, pilas extras, cuerdas de más, no le pasaría lo mismo que aquella ves que se perdió por andar buscando a su perro. Por su parte Nube veía todo eso como un TOC que Ramón había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo, pero no le molestaba, si ser extremadamente precavido lo hacía feliz para él estaba bien.

-Ramón, hermano…¿Qué tanto haces con las cuerdas? – le pregunto Nube que ya iba por medio acantilado. – Sube ya. –

-Espera, las cuerdas tienen que estar bien derechas, sería peligroso si…..¡NUBE!-

El nuboso había subido sin ningún equipo de seguridad, solo una cuerda, los clavos y un martillo para ponerlos, se mantenía colgado, su cuerpo estaba casi horizontal, estaba descalzo, saludaba relajado a su hermano con su mano libre, mientras la otra generaba la tensión que le daba estabilidad. El alpinismo extremo que practicaba Nube le sacaba canas verdes a Ramón quien tras cada acto temerario le repetía la biblia de seguridad.

-Cálmate, no pasa nada. – dijo mientras baja como si nada.

-Eso es muy peligroso, pudiste caerte y matarte. –

-Ramón, con esta altura a lo mucho me rompería una pierna. –

-Casi son tres pisos. – comento molesto.

-Si, pero hay alpinistas que han caído de más alto y sobrevivieron. Es un buen muro para practicar, hay que dejar los clavos. –

-En eso tienes razón. – dijo más tranquilo Ramón. – vengamos el mes que viene a ver si pudiste ponerlos bien…-

-¿Qué no confías en mí?-

Ramón lo miro con cara de pocos amigos a lo que su hermano respondió.

-Me hieres en el alma hermano…-

Luego de practicar regresaron a casa, Ramón no lo sabía, pero él sería el único que lamentaría más tarde que los clavos no estuvieran puestos correctamente.

.

.

.

Fin

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, casi me olvido que también lo publicaba por aca, lo siento por los fantasmitas que no dejan comentarios XD, nos vemos luego hahahaha, en dado caso de si les gusta la historia, podrían verla también en Wattpad, tiene el mismo titulo y cuanta con muchos dibujitos raros de mi parte.


	9. Chapter 9

Distracciones parte 2

.

.

.

Glisel y Bridget seguían a Ramón y a Poppy varios pasos atrás, lo que les daba la oportunidad de planear todo.

-Tenemos que ir al lugar más solo que hay de por aquí o donde podamos estar en privado. –

-Excelente, me muero de ansias por estar solo contigo. – contesto Ramón con sarcasmo malhumorado.

-Por favor, pon de tu parte…tal vez saquemos una buena foto de esto. –

-Y…¿ya saben a dónde vamos? – Pregunto Glisel.

-Si, vamos a al karaoke de la ciudad, ahí podemos rentar una habitación grande, tiene un par de mesas y una pequeña pista de baile, les va a encantar. –

-Eso suena genial, ¿Se puede comer ahí?, me muero de hambre. –

-Yo también. – dijo Bridget.

-Claro, tiene un menú y toda la cosa, esto va a ser divertido. – exclamo Poppy.

Ahora era la pareja bertena que caminaba delante de ellos, Ramón más enojado que antes le comento.

-Ni creas que voy a cantar. –

-No espero que lo hagas. –

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? Es un karaoke…-

-Ese lugar es muy romántico, las parejas que van no suelen cantar, piden algo en la mesa y de ves en cuando se levantan a bailar, se nota que no conoces los sitios más populares de tu pueblo. –

-Bien, como quieras. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Llegaron al lugar y pidieron aquella habitación, realmente no había mucha gente, de hecho, solo los trabajadores habituales, las actividades, fiestas y talleres que se impartían por el evento de las "ciudades vecinas" eran tantos que las personas no tenían tiempo de ir a otros sitios. La sala era perfecta para la ocasión, una pista de baile privada, dos mesas redondas con unas sillas con respaldo de corazón, un pequeño escenario con un micrófono y la máquina de karaoke.

Se acomodó cada pareja en su respectiva mesa, aunque a los bertenos se les ocurrió la idea de tratar de unirlas, aquello fue aún más incómodo, durante la comida Ramón no dijo nada y apenas si toco su plato, era bastante obvio que estaba molesto, su actitud estaba afectando a Glisel y Bridget, quienes no sabían ya si hablar o quedarse callados. Por fin el joven berteno se animó a preguntarle algo.

-¿Ramón…desde cuando sales con Poppy? –

-No sé, que te lo diga ella. –

-Desde hace un año. – dijo por decir alguna cantidad, el mal humor de Ramón ya se le estaba pasando a ella también.

-Y…¿Cómo ha sido ser novios? – Glisel tenía muchas dudas, la verdad es que no sabía nada sobre noviazgos, aquella seria su primera experiencia y quería conocer otros puntos de vista.

-Pues…es un tanto complicado, Ramón y yo somos tan diferentes. –

-"Diferentes" es la palabra clave. – dijo el joven mientras jugaba con su comida.

-Si, bueno…yo soy tan alegre y él es tan…-

-Infeliz. – termino su frase de manera sarcástica mientras la miraba con odio.

-Qué lindo, terminan la frase del otro. – comento con ternura Bridget.

-Ustedes no se ven muy…unidos. – escucharon decir a Glisel. – hasta me atrevería a decir que no son novios, aunque claro. – corrigió rápido, tratando de no ofender. – no los conozco los suficientes para saber si así muestran…su afecto. –

-Poppy y yo tenemos una de esas relaciones de amor…-

-¿Odio? -termino por decir Poppy.

-Si…más odio que amor. – dijo volviendo a mirarla con enojo.

-Oh…ya veo, entonces es de esas relaciones muy apasionadas. -dijo contento el joven berteno. – no es mi estilo, pero son de mis historias favoritas. –

-Las mías también. – respondió Bridget.

-Qué alegría. – comento sin ninguna emoción Ramón.

-Ramón, me acompañas a buscar una canción. – La chica lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo al karaoke. -Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, esto no está saliendo como lo esperaba, vamos…sé que lo puedes hacer mejor, hare lo que quieras, te deberé un favor más. –

-¿Solo uno?, Poppy por tu culpa tendré a mi padre durante meses preguntándome por ti, me debes la foto y esta está fuera de contexto. –

-Bien, nos tomaremos la foto y te deberé dos favores, solo…trata de comportarte como el mejor novio del mundo. – le rogo.

-¿Dos favores? – se quedó pensativo. – en total serian tres, bueno, me parece un trato justo, solo por unas horas, aunque te lo repito, no voy a cantar. –

-Está bien, solo deja de actuar como un patán. –

-Cariño, seré tan adorable que no querrás dejarme ir. – dijo sarcástico para volver a la mesa.

Poppy sabía de antemano que Ramón cumplía con sus tratos, por lo que una pequeña venganza por el trago amargo de la comida no se le hacía mala idea. El joven retomo su lugar en la mesa, antes de que Glisel pudiera preguntarle que canción cantaría Poppy esta comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

-Esta canción se la dedico a mi novio Ramón, mi razón de ser. – dijo de forma muy cursi. El chico solo rodo los ojos mientras empezaba a entonar. – "Me enamore, de un tipo que parece tonto y no lo es, no es un modelo de Hugo Boss, pero modela para mi toda su ropa interior". – Ramón se puso tan rojo al escuchar aquellas palabras, no conocía para nada esa boba canción empalagosa, pero sin duda era un grito de guerra contra él. – "Me enamore de alguien que no usa perfume y huele bien. No es una amante de novelas, pero me entrega su amor sin escenas ni guion". – Mientras entonaba el coro Bridget comento emocionada.

-Esa canción me encanta, es de Georgina, se llame "me enamore", es de mis favoritas. –

-¿Enserio? – pregunto con cortesía forzada. La chica subió el volumen en la siguiente estrofa, cosa que detuvo la charla en la mesa.

-"No quiere ver, que existe un Dios que puede mucho más que él, pero me lleva al paraíso cuando hacemos el amor, oh oh…No tiene cabellera hermosa, no es metrosexual de la prensa rosa…- siguió cantando emocionada el coro. Ante la repetición de este Glisel le pregunto a Ramón.

-¿Ustedes ya hacen de "todo" juntos? –

El joven de cabellos negros dejo escapar un par de risas y le contesto.

-Si, de hecho, hace algunos días estábamos discutiendo cuantos hijos tendríamos. – Comento muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Wow…ustedes van enserio. –

-Y que lo digas, aunque tenemos esa discusión pendiente. Yo solo quiero dos, pero ella quiere tres, claro, mi padre es partero de la comunidad de Cloud City y siempre dice que a la hora de tener el primero desisten de tener otro más. Ya veremos cuando pase. –

Poppy regreso a la mesa he inmediatamente noto la mejora de la atmosfera

-¿de qué me perdí? – pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-Poppy…¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle a tus hijos o hijas? – cuestiono Bridget

-Eh…no sé de qué hablas. –

-Ramón nos estaba contando que planean tener hijos. –

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar semejante cosa, pero decidió que seguir la corriente era lo mejor.

-Si cariño, les comentaba de aquella vez que no nos pusimos de acuerdo, si tener dos o tres. – levanto una de sus cejas el chico de manera retante, si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-Claro, como olvidar esa charla. – contesto Poppy. – Pero corazón, no es momento de traer una discusión vieja a la mesa. – dijo tocando juguetonamente la nariz de Ramón.

-Tienes razón, que descortés he sido, me disculpo por mi mal humor, todo esto del evento me causa un poco de jaqueca, tanta gente en todos lados, no son mis fechas favoritas. –

-Es verdad, no te había visto en ninguna competencia. – recordó Glisel.

-¿No te molesta que él no vaya a apoyarte?- pregunto Bridget.

-Para nada, sé que él odia estos eventos. –

-¿Por qué los odias Ramón? Son muy divertidos – cuestión el berteno.

Él no supo que decir, pero para su suerte Poppy era buena en tener charlas de aquel tipo, por lo que se le facilitaba cambiar de tema.

-¡Quiero bailar! Esa canción me subió el ánimo, ¿a ustedes no? –

-Por supuesto. – respondieron ambos bertenos.

-Ramón, cariño, puedes ir a poner alguna canción. –

El joven se levantó de la mesa agradeciéndole a Poppy lo que acababa de hacer con una mirada. La canción que eligió era la de "love never felt so good", siempre había querido bailar esa pieza con Poppy. Volvió a la mesa y de manera galante le ofreció su mano.

-¿Me concedes el honor de bailar conmigo? –

-Claro que sí. – le contesto mientras le correspondía el gesto.

-Esa canción también es de mis favoritas. – dijo Bridget poniéndose de pie.

-¿Bailamos mi Lady? – le pregunto Glisel.

-Claro que si. – dijo tratando de imitar a Poppy.

Poppy jamás espero bailar con el "aburrido" de Ramón, muchas posibilidades de diferentes cosas que podrían pasar en esa velada pasaban por su mente, pero jamás pensó que el chico accedería a esa. Si su voz la había cautivado aquella ves que la escucho, sus pasos de baile la terminaron de atrapar, cada giro, cada rose de manos, le provocaban un tremendo cosquilleo, le venían unas ganas tremendas de reír, pero se contenía, no quería arruinarlo; luego su respiración se detenía al sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los de él, la sostenía con fuerza, la manera en la que estrujaba su mano para luego darle libertad y volverla atrapar la volvía loca, no sabía que era esa sensación, jamás lo había sentido antes, quería estar más cerca de él, quería abrazarlo, y la letra de la canción no la ayudaba a resistir ese impulso alocado.

-Ramón, debemos hacer que se besen…- le dijo en voz baja Poppy tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? –

-Un beso es el inicio de todo en una relación, es como en la sirenita. –

-Poppy, esta no es una película de Disney. –

-Es así como nace el romance, que no sabes nada sobre eso. –

-Claro, el romance me apasiona. – contesto malhumorado.

-¿Enserio? –

-¿Tendré que explicarte cada que diga un sarcasmo? -

Por su parte Ramón tenía más puesta su atención en la pareja bertena, el punto de todo aquello era unirlos y parecía que el plan estaba funcionando, la pareja bailaba al ritmo de la canción totalmente perdidos uno en la mirada del otro. Que celos sentía de ellos en ese momento. Sin ninguna segunda intensión Ramón poso una de sus manos en la espalda de Poppy y la fue deslizando con sutileza hasta llegar a su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo. La joven se quedó sin aire, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Ramón se percató de aquello, también del leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, eso hizo latir tan fuerte a su corazón, la ternura de la mirada Poppy logro sacarle una sonrisa, al tener ambas manos ocupadas no tuvo de otra más que girar, ambos giraban más y más rápido, solo para que Poppy no lo notara. Cuando la pieza acabo ella ya no sabía dónde estaba el piso o el techo, ya no lo resistió, salto encima de él, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y aferro sus piernas a su cintura. Ramón se vio forzado a corresponderle el afecto o los dos terminarían en el piso. Ambos reían a carcajadas sin saber a ciencia cierto porque lo hacían.

-Perdón por interrumpir. – se escuchó decir a Glisel. -Pero hay algún postre que podamos probar, mi lady quiere algo dulce. – dijo mientras miraba a la pareja.

-Por supuesto. – le contesto Poppy regresando sus pies al piso. – La casa tiene dos especialidades, hare que nos las traigan. – Cuando fue a pedirlos por el teléfono del restaurante se reprendía mentalmente ella misma "debes de concentrarte Poppy, estamos aquí para ver a Glisel y Bridget unidos, no para coquetear con Ramón" eso la dejo en un jaque mental momentáneo "yo…¿yo le estoy coqueteando a Ramón?" recordó lo que acababa de pasar en el baile, si, era verdad, ella le estaba haciendo pequeñas insinuaciones y él las correspondía, "pero claro" volvió a auto regañarse "Ramón está actuando porque se lo pedí, que torpe soy" la chica no se rendiría hasta que la nueva pareja se diera un beso.

Mientras esperaban los postres las parejas regresaron a sus asientos. Bridget estaba tan encantada de conocerlos a ellos que se le ocurrió hacerles una pregunta, tal vez con su respuesta pudiera ella formular con palabras lo que sentía por Glisel.

-Poppy ¿Qué sientes por Ramón cuando lo ves? –

-Eh…yo, pues…-la chica volteo a verlo. – veo…o no, siento, creo más bien…Ramón es tan talentoso. –

Los tres presentes se miraron, Ramón ya había visto lo mala que era con los halagos, pero esa respuesta para nada correspondía con la pregunta.

-¿Talentoso? – dijo desconcertada Bridget.

-Si, él sabe surfear, escala, es amante de la naturaleza, no depende ya económicamente de nadie, tiene la voz más encantadora del pueblo, su sonrisa podría alegrar hasta el día más triste, y su comida, tiene una sazón que…no podría describirla, no hay desperfecto que no sepa reparar, ama a los animales, canta, actúa, pinta, baila y yo, cuando lo veo, simplemente creo que es…perfecto. Lo am…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir esa palabra Ramón la callo posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. –

-Por favor, no lo digas. – le pidió en un susurro.

-Wow…¿de verdad sabes hacer todo eso? ¿hay algo que no puedas? – pregunto Glisel sorprendido.

-Si…soy malo con los instrumentos musicales, pero Poppy me complementa bien, ella toca varios. – contesto de manera amable.

-Y tú Ramón, ¿Qué sientes por Poppy? – repitió la pregunta para el chico.

El joven guardo silencio un par de segundos, se cruzó de brazos y miro al lado contrario.

-La odio, no hay mañana que no me arruine como la de hoy. – todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados. – hace trisa mis rutinas, mima demasiado a mi perro, me pide cosas irracionales a cada momento del día, detesto tener que pasar cinco minutos de mi tiempo con ella, a su lado todo se vuelve eterno, es tan lento, fuera de lugar, exasperante, trato de ignorarla, pero no hay rato que mantenga su boca cerrada, su voz me causa dolor de cabeza, podría vomitar de ver tanto rosa. – Ramón vio a la chica que lo miraba con una cara de odio. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa y continuo mientras volvía a una postura más relajada. – Y la veo, miro sus ojos y…no sé cómo podría vivir sin ella, Poppy me hace enojar todo el tiempo, me enloquece, yo solo no puedo dejar de suspirar, mi piel arde al tocar la suya, mi tiempo se detiene, hace que gire todo mi mundo y cuando la tengo enfrente, justo como ahora…ya no sé qué es lo siento. Sea lo que sea, odio, amor, pasión…deseos de venganza. – dijo levantando una ceja. – qué más da, nada tiene sentido, solo quiero estar junto a ella por el resto de mi vida. –

-Ramón…- Pronuncio Poppy su nombre entre un suspiro. El chico fue acercándose lentamente a ella, cuando sus narices se tocaron la chica reacciono sobre lo que Ramón estaba a punto de hacer, de la misma manera que él la detuvo, ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar aquel improvisado beso. – No…no en los labios. – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Ramón, "no en los labios" ¿Acaso le estaba dando permiso de besarla en otra parte?

-ah…- se escuchó exclamar desanimada a Bridget quien de verdad deseaba verlos besarse. Por suerte alguien toco la puerta de la habitación privada, el par de meseros llegaron con los postres. Dos pasteles de vainilla rellenos con mousse de limón, decorados con fresas y salsa de frutos rojos, y otros dos pasteles de chocolate con relleno de chocolates, cubiertos de chocolate. Ramón jamás había visto tanto chocolate en su vida.

-Se ven deliciosos. – comento Glisel.

-Lo están. – dijo Poppy tomando una cucharada del pastel de vainilla y tratando de dársela en la boca a Ramón. – ¿Quién quiere una probadita? – pregunto de forma infantil. El chico volvió a rodar los ojos, no había cosa más cursi que hacer eso, se negaba rotundamente a seguirle el juego. - Oh, el bebe no quiere comer, ¿le tendré que hacer cosquillas? – dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la rodilla de su falso novio tratando de descubrir si eso lo hacia reír. Al sentir aquello Ramón se sobresaltó, antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra cosa el joven devoro el contenido de la cuchara. – Bien, eres un niño bueno. –

Imitando lo que Poppy acababa de hacer, Ramón tomo una cucharada de su pastel de chocolate. La chica no fue para nada renuente, al ver lo que hacía abrió la boca dejando que el chico la alimentara.

-Cariño…lo siento, tienes una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla. – le comento Ramón.

-Si, está allí. – le mostro Bridget señalando su rostro.

-¿Dónde? –

-Aquí…- respondió Ramón mientras le sostenía fuertemente la barbilla con una de sus manos para que no se moviera, mientras que él le limpiaba con un beso el chocolate, la boca del chico estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios, que ella juraría que le había robado un beso de ellos.

-Que romántico. – dejo escapar en un suspiro aquellas palabras la bertena, de un momento a otro Glisel la tomo de las manos. Ramón y Poppy voltearon justo en el momento en que la pareja se daba su primer beso.

-Perdón. – le susurro Ramón a Poppy. – pero si no les ponías el ejemplo no lo iban a hacer. –

-Claro…- dijo un poco confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, pero aquello le dio una idea. – Ramón, me prestas tu celular, no sé qué hora son y tenemos que regresar con los demás, ¿podría mandarles un mensaje? – El chico le dio sin dudar su teléfono, tomo la cuchara y se manchó intencionalmente la mejilla.

-Ramón, creo que Poppy tiene otra mancha en la mejilla. – Se escuchó decir a Bridget de manera insinuosa. Repitiendo el acto anterior el chico limpio la mancha, pero el sonido de algo llamo su atención. Poppy había tomado una foto y la estaba mandando a Dios sabe quién.

-Poppy, ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto en un susurro.

-Mandándole la foto a tu padre. – La chica le regreso su celular

Ramón reviso su teléfono para encontrar un mensaje de su padre, "es hermosa, invítala a pasar la navidad en casa". Esa respuesta le hizo tener una mezcla de sentimientos raros, su padre nunca lo dejo invitar a Coral, y la foto que Poppy le había mandado solo era una linda mentira. La situación que estaba viviendo ahora le recordó a lo que hacía en su antigua relación con la nubosa de Cloud City, solo jugar, entretenerse, fingir.

-¿Su padre ya te conoce? – Pregunto Glisel a Poppy. – Vaya, de verdad que van enserio ustedes dos. –

-Ejm… de hecho no, aunque saben que Ramón sale conmigo. –

-Si, mi padre y mi hermano viven en Cloud City. –

-Oh, ¿Y tu padre, el alcalde sabe de Ramón? – pregunto curioso el berteno.

-Pues…de hecho, no. – Poppy miro a su falso novio y dijo un tanto contenta. – Es que nuestra relación es un secreto, ustedes saben, nadie sabe que somos novios, bueno…solo nuestros amigos cercanos y uno que otro chismoso. –

-Que romántico. – concluyo Bridget. - ¿Pero por qué si están ya planeando una vida juntos no se lo dicen a todos? –

-Pues por mi padre. – Poppy fingió un tono una tanto dramático. -el aún cree que soy una niña y que no estoy lista para esto, pero ya tengo 20 años, soy una adulta, aun así, no quiero decepcionarlo, no quiero presentarle a Ramón hasta que esté segura que él lo aceptara por completo. Por eso él odia estos días, con tanta gente no podemos estar juntos por miedo a que los demás lo sepan. – Poppy tomo la mano del chico mientras aumentaba el tono trágico en su voz; por su parte Ramón solo volteaba para el lado contrario cubriendo su boca tratando de no reírse, todo aquello de amores prohibidos se le hacia una gran tontería. – Por eso les pido de favor, no comenten nada de lo nuestro con nadie. –

-Oh, pobrecitos. – dijo Bridget mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas con la servilleta.

-No te preocupe mi lady, nuestro amor no está prohibido de ninguna manera, y no se preocupen, no les diremos a nadie. – les tranquilizo Glisel.

-Gracias, ahora, si nos llegan a ver una poco distantes o que actuamos como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros nos comprenderán, tenemos que aparentar. –

-Sin duda, gracias por compartir con nosotros su secreto y esperamos que nos inviten a su boda. – Pronuncio Glisel con tono galante.

-Sin duda los invitaremos, serán los primeros en ser invitados. – dijo divertida Poppy.

-Pero Poppy, yo ya le había prometido la primera invitación a Coral. – exclamo Ramón para luego caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quién es Coral? – pregunto curiosa la joven troll.

-Una amiga...-

-Bien…pues tú amiga, Bridget y Glisel serán los primeros en tener una invitación, ¿feliz? –

-Lo siento, si…olvida lo que dije. – Ramón se comportó distante y distraído desde ese punto de la charla. La velada termino, se despidieron del par de bertenos que se alejaban tomados de las manos.

-Ramón, lo logramos…estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos. – expreso contenta Poppy.

-Si…lo serán. – hablo con tono taciturno. – ¿Podemos regresar ya a casa? –

-Claro. –

La noche ya estaba presente, los dos llevaban consigo las bolsas con sus respectivos postres, ninguno de ellos se los había terminado, Poppy jugaba con su bolsa haciéndola girar, mientras que Ramón tenía la vista perdida en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Ramón…- interrumpió el silencio Poppy.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Por qué no tienes novia? –

El chico se detuvo en seco y la miro extrañado.

-¿Disculpa? –

-Lo siento si la pregunta te ofendió, es solo que me gustaría conocerte más, quiero ser tú amiga y cuando Bridget me pregunto qué pensaba de ti, pues me di cuenta que…bueno, eres asombroso, si te comportaras como hoy lo hiciste… – decía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. – yo estoy segura que cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar contigo. –

-Tendría que ocultar eternamente mi encantador carácter para eso, y sería una pena, me encanta como soy, no cambiaría por nadie. –

-No me refiero a que cambies…bueno, tal vez tu actitud si, tómalo desde el punto de vista de una chica, si alguien me tratara como tú lo has hecho el día de hoy, caería rendida a sus pies. –

-No creo que funcione así. –

-Claro que si…¿Por qué crees que no?-

-Por experiencia. –

-¿Tienes experiencia en el amor? – pregunto en forma de burla.

-Más que una chica que nunca ha tenido novio, si…si la tengo. –

-¿Me vas a decir que el gruñón del pueblo tiene una historia romántica? –

-No lo se, ¿te interesa escucharla? –

-Claro…cuéntame. – dijo Poppy con sarcasmo, pero Ramón hablaba enserio.

-Un día mi padre tuvo que ir a un congreso en otra ciudad, por lo que mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos ese fin de semana, ¿Te he dicho que Nube y yo somos muy diferentes?, pues el hizo una fiesta e invito a todos los chicos y chicas que frecuentaban la playa. Al inicio me moleste, mi hermano me dijo que me relajara y tomara algo, no quería beber alcohol, por eso bebí un refresco, debió de tener algo porque me relaje mucho y bebí más y más, ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que tome. –

-Espera, espera…¿estas contándome una historia real? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Si…- respondió con obviedad.

-¿Y cómo una borrachera tiene que ver con el tema?-

-Pues que al día siguiente desperté en el departamento de una bella chica, no sé como paso, pero fue la noche de "mis primeras veces", mi primera bebida alcohólica, mi primer fiesta en años, mi primera borrachera, mi primer beso, que realmente me cuesta recordar, mi "primera vez"…ella era muy tierna, su nombre es Coral. –

Poppy se impresiono al oír su nombre. Ramón continúo hablando.

\- A la mañana siguiente yo estaba histérico, pero ella…ella se quedó conmigo hasta que me calme, luego de eso hablamos y hablamos, teníamos los mismos gustos, compartíamos las mismas aficiones… salimos durante cinco meses. –

-¿Y por qué terminaron? –

-Que nos lleváramos bien no significaba que nos amaramos, solo éramos amables el uno con el otro, claro que sentíamos atracción, pero…eso no es amor, esperábamos que con el tiempo este se desarrollara, nunca sucedió, por lo que optamos por terminar. –

-¿De verdad no sentías afecto por ella, ni aunque fuera un poco? –

-Ella seguía enamorada de su ex novio, y yo estaba enamorado de alguien más, ninguno de los dos era correspondido. – dijo Ramón sin poner atención a la sinceridad de sus palabras. – Pensamos que la frase "un clavo saca otro clavo" nos sacaría de esa situación, pero no fue así…ella supero a su ex novio, al pasar eso no me veía más que como un amigo y yo…yo nunca deje de estar enamorado de esa otra persona. –

-Ramón, si estas enamorado de alguien deberías de ir con todo por ella, de verdad te lo aseguro, si te portas como hoy lo hiciste ella no se resistiría…si yo fuera ella, yo no me resistiría. – Poppy dio gracias que el bosque iniciara desde ahí, la oscuridad le ofrecía la oportunidad de que Ramón no la viera sonrojarse. El chico por su parte saco su celular y activo su linterna, iba iluminando el camino mientras Poppy lo seguía pasos atrás.

-Poppy…esta es la última vez que fingimos ser algo, es bástate obvio que nos estamos empezando a confundir. – dijo sin voltearla a ver.

-Disculpa, no estoy para nada confundida…eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte, acabo de hacer que prácticamente dos desconocidos se enamoraran, imagina que puedo hacer por un amigo, te ayudare con la chica que te gusta. –

-Disculpa…ella no me gusta. –

-¿Ah no? Pero si hace un momento tu dijiste. –

-Dije que estaba enamorado, cuando tenia 18…ahora tengo 24. –

-Y ya no te gusta. –

-Poppy, no me gusta…La amo. – dijo un tanto enfadado. – es un sentimiento muy diferente a solo gustar. –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Mira, te gusta una taza de chocolate en un día frio, caminar a la orilla de la playa en un bello atardecer, mirar las estrellas en una noche oscura o ver salir el sol temprano en la mañana. –

-Pues si…-

-Pero, preferirías estar en casa en un día fría, estar bajo la sombra de un árbol que caminar bajo el sol del mar, estar en una fiesta hasta tarde que ver las estrellas, o dormir hasta el mediodía, gustar es algo muy superficial, no es lo mismo amar que desear, o querer, sentir interés o admiración. Yo la amo, y sé que ella no me ama como yo lo hago. – dijo de forma áspera.

-Ok, entendí, pero por algo se empieza, debes de…- Poppy pensó en alguna referencia. – de germinar una semilla para tener una planta y esperar a que esta sea un árbol para que dé frutos, apuesto que el amor que sientes por ella paso por ese proceso. –

-Ya no hablemos del tema. – le contesto desanimado.

-Bien, caminaremos en silencio hasta tu casa. – dijo aburrida, la falta de sonido fue mala para Poppy, en su cabeza aquel tema la sobre cogió, Ramón había tenido una novia, y fue perfecta, además él estaba enamorado ya de alguien, eso le dolía, pero no sabía porque, comenzó a pensar en que forma ayudarlo, se imaginaba al chico en escenarios con diferentes chicas del pueblo, tal vez así podría dar con la afortunada, sin darse cuenta se empezó a imaginar a ella misma con él, pero era un tanto raro, no fue como en aquella ocasión donde se enamoró del capitán del campamento de verano, soñando con sus risos dorados y su encantadora sonrisa, teniendo las aventuras más bobas y cursis jamás imaginadas, o como ese amor platónico que tuvo con un cantante de una vieja banda. Lo que se le pasaba por la mente era muy diferentes, se imaginaba a ella pasando el rato con él, leyendo ambos algún libro frente la chimenea mientras bebían algo, paseando a nube por las tardes o lavando los platos después de cenar, no eran situaciones surrealistas o empalagosas, solo ella y él teniendo una vida juntos, cuando Ramón le abrió la puerta del enrejado y le cedió el paso para entrar al jardín la chica al fin dijo. -Tienes razón, todo esto nos podría confundir…ya no lo seguiremos haciendo. –

-Claro, solo intenta no romper esta regla, aunque la señora O´Hare te dé con el bastón en la cabeza de nuevo. –

-Cállate…si dolió. – dijo recobrando el ánimo.

Los chicos dentro de casa escucharon felices lo que Poppy hizo esa tarde, incluso lo del falso noviazgo. Pero notaron de inmediato ese estado en la chica que Ramón paso por alto. Al igual que su padre y hermano sabían que estaba enamorado con tan solo verlo, los amigos de Poppy se dieron cuenta de que la joven había comenzado a sentir algo por Ramón, y esta vez serian ellos quienes no descansarían hasta verlos juntos.

No paso tanto rato para que todos se despidieran y regresaran a sus casas, el anfitrión salió a su pórtico y se sentó junto a su perro para contemplar el cielo estrellado. Estando solo al fin tuvo una pequeña charla con su leal perro.

-Hoy fue un día…increíble, pero solo estuvo lleno de bellas mentiras, ¿mi vida con ella seria así? Haciendo cosas cursis todo el tiempo, yo me imaginaba que haríamos cosas más tranquilas, como caminar por el bosque o ir de compras al supermercado…o visitar a mi padre, llenar esta casa vacía con risas de niños. –

El gran can recargo su hocico sobre la cabeza de su dueño, sabia lo que eso significaba, quería oírlo cantar, Ramón entono "I can´t help falling in love with you" para el gusto de su perro, su voz se perdía en el eco inmenso del bosque. Ahí se mantuvo hasta que fue hora de volver a entrar, el chico tenía un mal presentimiento mientras pasaba la puerta, no sabía cómo explicarlo, la humedad que se sentía en el viento era extraña, no era temporada de lluvia, una voz en su cabeza le aseguraba que no estaría en casa el día de mañana para ver las estrellas como lo acaba de hacer. Dejo pasar ese sentimiento de largo y se fue directo a la cama.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón corría por la vereda que llevaba a su casa sobre la colina, lo venía siguiendo Nube quien ya estaba más que agotado. Ambos habían ido al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres para la cena, al chico de 15 años no le gustaba que su hermano lo acompañara, pero su padre los había mandado a ambos y no estaba a discusión.

Nube estaba haciendo memoria sobre que había pasado en el supermercado. Todo estaba saliendo bien, él trataba de no hacer nada que lo molestara o lo avergonzara, se habían dividido la lista de compra para hacerlo más rápido, cuando acabo con su parte fue a buscar a Ramón. Al fin lo encontró con la mirada perdida viendo a un grupo de niños en la sección de juguetería.

-¿Son tus amigos? – le pregunto.

-Hola Ramón. – Saludo una tierna niña con pelo rosado.

El chico se puso rojo como tomate y salió corriendo a la primera caja abierta que había más cerca.

-¿Ramón, que haces? –

-Muévete Nube, papá nos está esperando para la cena. – dijo de forma seca.

Volviendo a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un enorme vaso de agua, estaba muy cansado de haber tenido que correr detrás de él.

-Fueron muy rápido, me sorprenden. – comento su padre. -Parece como si hubieran ido corriendo. –

-¿Parece?, corrimos…Ramón corrió y yo…¿Por qué corríamos? –

Padre e hijo voltearon a ver al adolescente que miraba muy atento por la ventana. Ambos de manera sigilosa se acercaron para saber qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención. Una pequeña niña dejaba, con algo de dificultad, algo dentro del buzón para después saludar efusivamente asía la casa. Ante aquella acción las mejillas de Ramón se sonrojaron, casi le da un infarto cuando escucho hablar a su hermano.

-Es una niña muy tierna. –

-Ahora sabemos quién deja las invitaciones en el buzón. – menciono el padre.

-Yo…yo ya sabía, es una mocosa gritona y molesta y desesperante y…-

-Y te gusta. – dijo en tono burlón Nube.

-¡Por Dios no!...tiene como 10 o 11 años, es una niña. –

-No siempre lo será Ramón. – dijo el padre de forma seria mientras posaba una mano en su hombro y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa. – aunque para efectos legales espera a que sea mayor de edad. –

-¡PAPÁ! –

-Ramón y la rosadita sentados en un árbol… - canto Nube.

-Cállate y no le digas así. –

-¿Cómo?...Rosadita, prefieres lila, fucia, magenta…-

-¡POPPY, SE LLAMA POPPY! –

Padre e hijo se miraron para luego echarse a reír, el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Ramón no se borró hasta la mañana siguiente. Su padre estaba seguro, lo recordaba de una visita de la señora Rosiepuff a Cloud City, ella solía decir que su adorado nieto terminaría enamorado de una niña llamada Poppy. Eran sorprendentes las predicciones de esa mujer.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirando las estrellas

.

.

.

Caminando todos juntos en dirección a casa de Ramón, los miembros del equipo veían como Poppy se perdía de nueva viendo aquella vieja fotografía. Grandulón la sacó de ese trance.

-¿Sabes que no lo vas a encontrar, verdad? –

-Eh…¿pero qué dices?, no es como si lo estuviera buscando ni nada, solo tengo curiosidad de saber que fue de él. –

-Pues solo tienes una imagen, que edad tendrá, 20, 30…tal vez ya está casado y con hijos. – comento Dj Suki.

-O vive muy lejos de aquí. – dijo Diamantino.

-Vamos, hablan como si fuera imposible dar con alguien, solo necesito saber su nombre y con eso podre saber donde esta. – hablo de forma optimista.

-¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso? – pregunto Grandulón.

-Pues…Ramón, él debe de saber el nombre o tener algún registro del preescolar que haya guardado su abuela. –

Las gemelas al escuchar su nombre tomaron a Poppy por los brazos y le dijeron en coro.

-¿Y si mejor te fijas en los chicos que te rodean? –

-Esperen un momento, eso me lo sugirieron cuando Arroyin estaba en el equipo. – respondió un tanto confundida.

-Eso es historia del paso. – dijo Satín.

-Y fue un error, a cualquiera le pasa. – termino la frase Seda.

-Pero Ramón… - pronunciaron en coro las hermanas.

-¿Qué tiene Ramón? –

-Poppy, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellas, tú y él se ven muy bien juntos. – comento Dj Suki.

-¡¿Qué?!...no, no, esperen, me ha costado mucho trabajo ganarme la confianza de Ramón, apenas si somos amigos, no quiero arruinar eso, además…a él le gusta alguien más. – dijo desanimada.

-La Poppy que conozco no se detiene por nada en conseguir lo que quiere, recuerdo que nos hizo entrar a la casa de la persona más salvaje de todo el pueblo para ganar una competencia. – menciono de forma amable Grandulón.

-Gracias, pero eso no quita que él ya sienta algo por alguien. –

-Quítala del camino y ya está, además si nunca se le ha declarado es por algo, tal vez ya está casada. – animo Dj Suki.

-Si, tienen razón…Soy Poppy y no importa cuántas veces me tiren, siempre me levantare. – dijo orgullosa para luego caer en cuenta de lo que decía. – no, esperen…yo no he dicho que sienta algo por él, no me gusta para nada, bueno si, pero no de esa manera…ustedes malentendieron todo, yo solo quiero apoyarlo para que termine con la persona que quiere, no quiero entrometerme en nada y… -

-Poppy, te enamoraste de él, se nota a leguas, nos sorprende que Ramón no se haya dado cuenta, eres muy obvia. – le comento Diamantino.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto sintiéndose muy apenada, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta recuperando su ánimo. – Eso no importa, prométanme que no harán nada tonto, por favor, no quiero perder su amistad, me a costa mucho trabajo obtenerla. –

-Poppy, tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano. – advirtió Seda.

-Bien, se lo diré, pero no ahora…pero por favor, no arruinen mi esfuerzo. – volvió a pedir desesperada.

-¿Quién va arruinar qué? – pregunto Ramón quien acababa de abrir la puerta.

-¡RAMÓN! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa la chica.

-Es mi casa y…te estoy abriendo la puerta. –

-Oh si…claro, lo había olvidado, no olvide que era tu casa, quiero decir que olvide donde estaba, no porque no fuera importante, eres muy importante para mí, no para mí, bueno si…pero me refiero a que eres importante para todos, no solo para mi…tu sabes, ¿verdad? –

-Claro… - dijo para regresar a la cocina. Aquello había sido extraño, pero no le dio más importancia.

-Oye Poppy…si sigues así no necesitaras de nosotros para "arruinarlo". – se burló Dj Suki.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudamos en eso. – le propuso Grandulón.

-Chicos no…por favor. -

Todo la mañana Poppy se la paso más pendiente de lo que todos le decían a Ramón, mientras ella practicaba la coreografía con los chicos, las chicas hablaban y bromeaban con él, al ver que algunas de las cosas que comentaban en la mesa donde seguían haciendo la maqueta lo hizo reír, corrió para sentarse inmediatamente a su lado.

-¿De qué nos reímos? – pregunto Poppy nerviosa.

\- Seda y Satín me contaban la ves que arrojaste a un chico del balcón del campamento porque trato de besarte. – respondió con un par de risas Ramón. – creo que tuve suerte, ahora entiendo porque me dijiste eso, entonces ¿jamás has besado a nadie? –

Poppy fulminaba con la mirada a las hermanas mientras estas no podían parar de reír.

-No…es porque estoy esperando al chico correcto y que sea un momento especial, perfecto, romántico, todo debe de encajar. – dijo de forma soñadora.

-¿Cómo la sirenita? Y…¿intentabas recrear la escena donde las anguilas los tiraban de la lancha lanzando al chico por el balcón? –

-No…Ramón, yo no quería nada con él, él solo me sito ahí, no esperaba que intentara nada. –

-Eso te pasa por ingenua, podrías terminar yéndote con un asesino por amabilidad. –

-Obvio no, no soy tan tonta…-

Ante aquella palabra Ramón levanto una ceja y le regalo una insinuante sonrisa.

-No…no quise decir tonta, soy ingenua pero no tanto…no, yo no soy ingenua, eso lo dijiste tú no yo…-

Las gemelas rieron con más intensidad, pero Poppy estaba lista para revertirla.

-Pues no soy la única en la mesa que no ha besado a nadie, ustedes no lo han hecho aún. –

-Lamentamos decirte, pero…ya hemos tenido novio. – dijeron en coro las hermanas.

-Yo termine con el mío hace dos meses, Seda aun sale con alguien. –

\- Que pena Satín, ¿y por qué no me lo dijeron antes? –

-No queríamos que sintieras que te presionamos para tener uno. – hablaron ambas.

-Oh, que amables…esperen un momento, si me presionan, primero lo hacían con Arroyin y ahora con Ra… - El chico a su lado la miraba atento, cualquier frase dicha con el nombre de su némesis lo hacía hervir en rabia silenciosa. -Ramón, no me contaste como fue tu primer beso…-

-Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo. –

-Pero saliste con tu ex durante cinco meses, ¿en todos esos meses nunca se besaron? –

-Hacíamos más que eso…- dijo sin prestar atención en sus palabras para luego corregir. – digo, si…nos besábamos, claro…- Hablar de lo que hacía con su ex novia empezaba a ser un tema un tanto incómodo para Ramón.

-¿Tenias novia Ramón? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-Si – respondió arrepentido de participar en esa conversación.

-¿Y era bonita? Algo así como…¿Más bonita que Poppy? – cuestiono Satín.

-Pues…- estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería decir que Poppy le parecía la chica más bella del mundo, pero tampoco mentir sobre la belleza de su ex novia, se limitó a decir algo más objetivo. – Ella gano dos veces el certamen de "señorita Cloud City". –

-¿Participaba en certamen de belleza? Debía de ser una boba, sin ofender. – comento Dj Suki.

-No lo era…de hecho siempre estuvo en cuadro de honor y fue quien dio el discurso de despedida en la preparatoria. –

-Bueno, ese tipo de personas suelen centrarse tanto en sí mismas que son insoportablemente ególatras. – Dijo Satín.

-Coral participaba en movimientos ecológicos, ayudaba a los niños impartiendo clases gratis de natación en la playa y les leía a los ancianos en el asilo. – ante aquello las chicas se quedaron mudas.

-Vaya, era perfecta… - termino por decir Seda, las chicas vieron como Poppy se iba desanimando poco a poco, ellas sabían que no era muy buena en la escuela, le gustaba ayudar, pero nunca había hecho tantas cosas a la vez, y jamás había ganado un concurso de belleza. Ramón noto como todas ellas se habían quedado calladas de golpe, así que confeso algo que tal vez podría ayudarles a sentirse mejor.

-No lo era, tenía un defecto…siempre escogía patanes para salir. – Todas voltearon a verlo, Ramón se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. – No yo…digo, si salí con ella, pero fue la relación más sana que tuvo, nuestra relación fue más para aprender que de estar enamorados, ella me enseñó a …muchas cosas, y yo le enseñe a no ser tan estúpidamente ingenua, gracias a ese tiempo que pasamos juntos ella logro encontrar a alguien, se casó el mes pasado con un chico de pueblo berteno. –

-¿En serio? – pregunto Poppy un tanto más repuesta.

-Si…somos solo buenos amigos y le prometí que cuando me casara la invitaría a mi boda. –

-¿Y lo harás? Digo…cuando te cases…¿la invitaras? –

-No…mira, ni siquiera está en mis planes hacerlo, además sería raro que tu ex fuera a tu boda, yo no fui a la suya, ¿Qué habría pensado su esposo? –

-¿Que un buen amigo fue a su boda?, a mí no me molestaría, quiero conocerla. – le pidió Poppy acercándose más a Ramón.

\- Poppy ella no vendrá a nues… nue..nunca puedo tener una conversación normal contigo. – dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a irse a la cocina.

-¿Es mi imaginación o iba a decir "nuestra boda"? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-Si lo iba a hacer. – dijeron emocionadas las gemelas.

-No es lo que creen, es que ayer que fingíamos ser novios, mentimos sobre eso y…aun tenemos las ideas revueltas. –

-Pues, ¿estarán revueltas o se están acomodando? – pregunto insinuando Seda.

-Por favor, ya basta…de verdad, estoy cansada. – Poppy estaba perdiendo todo ánimo, a cada momento se confundía más y más, cada comentario que hacían la envolvía en una pelea mental de no saber distinguir si las señales de Ramón eran sarcasmo, coqueteo, burla u otra cosa, realmente se empezaba a sentir muy mal por ello.

-Perdónanos Poppy, no creímos que te fuera a molestar tanto. – le pidió disculpas Grandulón que junto Diamantino habían oído toda la conversación. – Ya no intentaremos nada tonto. –

-Gracias. – les dijo la chica secándose una lagrima que se le había escapado.

-Poppy, podrías venir, tengo algo que tal vez los ayude con la competencia. – escucho decir a Ramón.

-Claro, voy enseguida. – La chica se levantó para ir a su encuentro al pie de las escaleras.

-Vamos, déjame mostrarte. – dijo para comenzar a subirlas.

-¿esta…arriba? –

-Si…y es algo que no puedo bajar, primero ven a verlo, no tiene caso que todos suban si no les va a servir. –

-Ok…te sigo. –

Poppy siguió a Ramón por el pasillo pasando todas las habitaciones de la segunda planta, el chico jalo una cuerda y una escalera plegable se desdoblo dejando el paso libre asía el ático.

-Vamos, es aquí arriba. –

Poppy le siguió el paso, lo primero que vio fue un montón de cajas de cartón apiladas una sobre otras que iban desde el piso al techo, casi cubriendo la pared del costado derecho, alado de eso había algo cubierto por una sabana café, al fondo de la habitación estaba un piano, cuando al fin subió por completo vio que todas las demás paredes del cuarto eran espejos, tenían una barra como las que se ven en los salones de clases de ballet, de hecho, así estaba diseñado el ático, como un salón de baile.

-Ramón, esto es asombroso…podemos ensayar aquí, ¿Por qué no nos lo mostraste antes? –

-Bueno, es que es mi lugar secreto en la casa…es mi parte favorita, aquí mi abuela me enseñó a cantar y bailar, los recuerdos más preciados que tengo de ella pasaron aquí, no es un lugar que me guste compartir con cualquiera. –

-Y…¿Quieres prestárnoslo? –

-No…digo si, está bien…ya no importa. –

-Ramón, si es importante para ti es mejor que no ensayemos aquí, podemos seguir haciéndolo en el taller o en la sala. –

-De verdad no importa, aunque no es todo lo que te quería mostrar. – El chico quito la sabana café dejando ver un telescopio. - ¿no te preguntaste como era que sabía cómo fallaron en las competencias si yo no salgo de casa? – Ramón le hizo una seña para que se acerca a ver por la mira, ahí estaba, podía verlo todo desde ahí, a la señora O´Hare hablando con un pato, su padre inaugurando uno de los tantos concursos, la pista donde corrió Dj Suki, todo se podía ver con lujo de detalle.

-Tu…¿nos espiabas? – bromeo Poppy.

-No, realmente buscaba puntos de referencia para encontrar a mi abuela. -aquello torno una tanto triste la conversación.

-¿Podrías…enseñarme? No sé, ¿qué es lo más divertido que has visto atreves del telescopio? -

El pequeño asiento del piano termino siendo compartido por los dos jóvenes que buscaba ver las cosas más disparatadas del pueblo, habían empezado a jugar a ver quién encontraba la situación más graciosa. Sin percatarse fueron acercándose más y más, el asiento era incómodo para dos personas, por eso cuando se acoplaron de cierta manera no le prestaron atención, Ramón no sentía extraño el jugar de los pies de Poppy detrás suyo, ni sus piernas rodeando su cintura, para la chica no había nada más genial que ver al joven de frente riendo de esa forma tan natural, el hecho de que compartiera con ella tan bello lugar que era lo más especial que tenía, saber que era la primera persona en estar ahí en un buen tiempo, la emociono.

De un momento las risas se detuvieron, Poppy no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, algo más fuerte que ella la impulsaba asía adelante, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. Su rostro fue acercándose al de Ramón, quien parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, la distancia se fue acortando hasta que sus labios se unieron con los de él en un beso seco, los ojos de Poppy permanecieron abierto al igual que los de Ramón, sus miradas evidenciaban que estaban pensando en otra cosa, la chica de cabellos rosados divagaba en que la había llevado en realizar esa acción, ¿realmente le gustaba Ramón? El chico siempre tenía razón, tal vez ella se confundió con lo de la cita falsa, tanto fingir que eran algo le debió de revolver las ideas. Mientras Ramón creía tener una ligera idea de lo que pasaba, Poppy estaba confundida por todo, era su novedad, como cuando uno recibe un regalo que esperaba por mucho tiempo y tiene ese momento de euforia, para luego perder todo el interés en dicho objeto olvidándolo para siempre.

De manera tímida, desvió su mirada al piso y se separó de él, pero no por mucho. Sintió como la mano de Ramón la sujeto por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, para luego posar su otra mano en su nuca atrayéndola de nuevo a repetir la acción anterior, aunque esta vez era él quien dirigía el beso, se notaba la experiencia que tenía sobre el tema, aquello fue más húmedo y apasionado, sus ojos se cerraron por instinto.

A Poppy le costaba respirar, no sabía en que poner atención, si a la mano que sostenía con fuerza su cintura que le provocaba escalofríos intensos que le llegaban hasta el cuello, o la otra mano que desordenaba su cabello al tratar de impedir que se moviera demasiado, y vaya que lo hacía, a Ramón le costaba mantenerla quieta, siempre imagino que así sería con ella; al fin la chica puso de su parte al posar ambas manos en el rostro del joven. El beso estaba a otro nivel de sensaciones, sentía quemarse desde adentro, ya no había sangre corriendo por sus venas, ella juraría que era lava hirviendo, aquel beso la fundía a él, no podía pensar más que en pertenecerle a Ramón, su lengua moviéndose dentro de su boca, sus dientes mordiendo apasionadamente sus labios, ya no quería esperar, quería ser toda suya en ese momento, gritarle lo que sentía por él. A pesar de lo febril de aquel beso, fue la falta de aire y la insistencia del chico en mantenerlo vivo más tiempo que la hizo entrar en conciencia. Parecía que él trataba de comprobar algo con aquel choque pasional, siempre espero que su primera ves fuera sumamente romántica, y físicamente era lo que pensaba, pero había algo que no cuadraba, aquello sabia a duda, miedo, melancolía. Deseaba llorar, Ramón le daba la sensación de estar tan destruido por dentro, de que su corazón estaba tan roto que cada latino enamorado le causaba un sufrimiento indescriptible, que aquella caricia le provocaba más daño que placer. Había sido todo una mala idea, ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Era como si hubiera arrancado un fruto del árbol cuando aún no era tiempo, mordido en su más verde estado, no era para nada dulce, sabia acido. Más fuera de lugar y forzado no pudo darse ese improvisado momento.

Fue de golpe que el chico la soltó y se echó para atrás, parecía como si hubiera salido de un trance, volviendo a la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo que él quería, pero sus instintos le habían ganado en esta ocasión. Paso un breve silencio hasta que al fin pregunto.

-Poppy, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –

-Creo que…nos estábamos besando. – respondió aun falta de aire.

-Es bastante obvio. – dijo molesto mientras se levantaba casi tirándola de la silla. -Me refiero a…¿Qué estamos haciendo los dos aquí solos?¿que es….esto? – pregunto extendiendo su brazos refiriéndose a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo…no lo sé, pero no te miento…me gustaría saberlo también, tal vez con el tiempo tu y yo… -

-No Poppy, no hay un tu y yo, habíamos quedado que no seguiríamos fingiendo, tú me habías prometido que esta vez me harías caso. – comento molesto.

-Si…Prometí que no fingiría, y no lo estoy haciendo, algo paso aquí y por Dios…fue increíble, Ramón…démosle una oportunidad, tal vez no soy la persona que esperabas, y ciertamente tú no eres con la que yo soñé, pero quiero intentarlo, ¿podemos? De verdad me gustas. –

-¿Qué te gusto?... que tontería. – dijo bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, yo no te gusto? – cuestiono desanimada.

-No Poppy, tu no me gustas…- confeso con sinceridad.

-¿Y por qué me besaste? –

-No lo sé, reflejos…-

-Te debo de gustar, aunque sea un poco, es como dijiste ayer, atracción, deseo, admiración, algo debes de sentir por mí, y por ahora es suficiente para mi…por favor, dame una oportunidad, tal vez con el tiempo se convierta en algo más. –

-Poppy ya te dije, no insistas, no me gustas. – Ramón no deseaba para nada volver a tener la misma relación que tuvo con Coral, y menos con Poppy.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto casi gritando. - ¿Es el color de mi cabello, mi forma de ser, es por mi voz? ¡¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi?! ¿Qué quieres que cambie? –

-Poppy basta…no sigas. –

-Solo dímelo Ramón…quiero saberlo. –

-¡ESTA BIEN!.. Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo 14 años, cada verano que venía era un tormento, ¡Dios mío! Eres cuatro años menor que yo…eras una niña, no puedo con eso…-

Poppy se quedó muda, estaba feliz, pero si ella era de la persona que estaba enamorada Ramón ¿Por qué no se le había confesado antes? ¿Su edad era realmente el motivo?

-Pero ahora soy mayor…no le veo el problema. –

-Yo sí, esto va en una sola dirección…yo te amo, no hay hora del día que no piense en ti, eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo al irme a dormir, eres lo más importante en mi vida y lo único que me mantiene con el ánimo suficiente para sobrevivir. –

-Ramón…-

-¿Y que soy yo para ti? ¿Solo un gusto?.. no me conoces lo suficiente, yo sé que te gusta la vainilla, que tocas varios instrumentos, que te enamoraste de un estúpido capitán en un campamento, que compras kilos de brillantina para las invitaciones que me haces, conozco tantas cosas de ti…pero tú no sabes nada sobre mi, ni siquiera puedes estar segura que te gusto, sabes tan poco. –

-Pero…eso ha sido tu culpa, yo siempre quise conocerte. –

-Poppy, sigue siendo lo mismo, esto no podría ser, somos diferentes. –

-Ya entendí… - Dijo de manera cortante.

-¿Enserio? –

-Si, solo estas buscando un pretexto para no salir conmigo. -

-No, yo estoy hablando enserio, esto no va a funcionar. –

-¿Quieres verlo desde un punto más objetivo? Bien, ¿estás diciendo que mi sentimiento no es válido porque me acabo de dar cuenta de el, y que el tuyo es real solo porque llevas más tiempo enamorado de mí? –

-No…yo no…-

-Claro, eso es lo que pasa, ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que mi amor este maduro para estar listo para "esto"? –

-Poppy…es que no. –

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿quieres que viaje en el tiempo y nazca antes? Ramón nada es perfecto, tú me amas y yo estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti, si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría feliz. –

-Ahora no es un buen momento. –

-Claro, ¿Cuándo será un buen momento? ¿Qué estas esperando? Si lo haces por tu abuela…estoy segura que a ella no le gustaría que pospusieras tu felicidad, Ramón, solo…dame una oportunidad. –

-No lo hago por mi abuela, por favor no la menciones…- dijo un tanto desanimado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo que tú me haces….aaaahhh –

-Poppy, ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-¡A quién le importa! Ahora eso no es importante. –

-Ese es el problema Poppy. – dijo enojado.- a ti debería de importante, hoy es viernes, mañana es el último día de competencia, ¿tienes idea de cómo va la maqueta, o si Diamantino ya domino los pasos de baile para la coreografía?, has pasado los últimos dos días conmigo cuando debías de estar entrenando con los demás. –

-Por Dios…es cierto, pero ya no importa, si pierdo o gano me da igual. –

-Eso era no que no quería escuchar. Poppy, hicimos que Bridget saliera con Glisel para que ustedes tuvieran una oportunidad de ganar. –

-No, yo no lo hice por eso, vi alguien que necesitaba ayuda y se la brindé, no confundas tus razones con las mías. –

-De cualquier forma, es imposible que ganen si tu estas en este estado, te lo recordare por ultima ves, corriste el riesgo de meterte en mi casa a robar lo que necesitabas para ganar el evento, no para conocerme mejor. –

-Si, lo sé, pero en el proceso paso "esto"…y también es importante. –

-No Poppy…ellos confían en ti, el pueblo entero confía en ti, yo también quiero que ganen, y estando así no lo podrás hacerlo…yo no seré el motivo de su derrota. – Ramón comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir al primer piso cuando sintió que Poppy lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

-No te vayas…por favor, no lo hagas…porque te juro que no me importa a donde lo hagas, te seguiré mandando cartas, te insistiré tanto hasta que no tengas de otra que decirme que "si"…no te vayas. –

-Poppy suéltame…- dijo mientras se zafaba de sus brazos, pero la chica atrapo una de sus manos para de nuevo retenerlo. – Solo voy a sacar a Nube a pasear, no tardare…ve con los demás a practicar arriba, ya vuelvo. –

Al fin Poppy lo dejo ir, el chico tomo la correa del perro y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

-Ramón…¿paso algo? Escuchamos que discutían y…- pregunto amablemente Grandulón.

-No fue nada importante, Nube…vámonos. – el perro salió disparado, salto el enrejado negro y siguió corriendo en dirección al bosque, Ramón fue detrás de él lo más rápido que pudo.

En ese momento todos vieron bajar a Poppy quien se secaba algunas lagrimas.

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Dj Suki.

La chica respiro hondo y con un ánimo renovado contesto.

-Se los cuento mientras entrenamos, ¿están listos? Todos arriba. –

Un tanto confundidos todos la siguieron al ático. Si Ramón creía que no podía con todo eso, ella le demostraría que estaba muy equivocado, él no era su distracción, era su única motivación para ganar. Siempre lo fue.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Un par de niños jugaban a la orilla de la playa, uno de risos blancos tan claros como la espuma del mar y otro con cabellera violeta. No paraban de reír mientras recogían conchas. Por su parte una anciana regordeta tomaba una taza de te sentada en un kiosco de una casa de estilo gótico, alado de ella un hombre albino le checaba la presión, cuando hubo terminado le dijo con alegría.

-Eso es todo señora Rosiepuff, la felicito por su buena salud. –

-Gracias señor Lombardi. – la mujer le dio un trago a su taza de té para luego decir de una manera seria pero calmada. – Sabe que nuestra visita no es solo por estar unos días en la playa, ¿verdad? -

-Me supongo que no, es referente sobre el testamento de su hijo, recibí una llamada de un abogado, quería tratar algo conmigo, pero por lo delicado del tema menciono que sería mejor tratarlo en directo, luego usted llamo y henos aquí. –

-Sí, mi salud no ha sido buena los últimos años, cada vez me cuesta más respirar y la pulmonía amenaza con volver cada invierno, he mejorado con Ramón a mi lado, ese niño es milagroso, curo casi todos mis achaques, ¿O será que estoy tan ocupada con él que no los noto? – rio un poco al decir eso.

-Debe de ser lo primero, la salud de uno siempre mejora con los niños, yo no hubiera soportado la perdida de mi esposa si no fuera por Nube. –

-Señor Lombardi, le seré sincera…en efectos legales, mi hijo…el temía por mi salud y por lo pesado que podría ser criar un niño a mi edad, tengo ya casi 65 años, no soy más una jovencita, eso se nota y más cuando subo las escaleras, por el millar de pastillas que tomo durante el día, no somos eternos. –

-¿Qué quiere decir? –

-Traté de retrasar lo más que pude la lectura del testamento, en resumidas cuentas, no soy yo la tutora legal de mi nieto…lo es usted. – le dijo entregándole una copia del mismo. – Mi hijo le tenía un gran aprecio y sabía que Ramón sería feliz con usted. –

-¿Me esta…entregando a Ramón? –

-No, jamás le daría a mi niño, es la razón de mi vida…vengo a pedirle que me permita quedarme con él, sé que mi salud no es buena, pero…me esforzaré, comeré sano, hare todo lo que me pida, y si me llega a pasar algo…prométame que honrara el testamento de mi hijo. –

-Señora, yo jamás apartaría a Ramón de su lado…y no se preocupe, usted vivirá muchos años, estará aquí para ver a ese chico crecer, se lo aseguro. –

-Gracias, muchas gracias…Aun así, no se me sale esa sensación del pecho. –

-¿Sensación? –

-Si, como un mal presentimiento…usted dice que lo veré crecer, pero yo estoy segura que no será así, y hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle. –

-No diga eso. –

-Es que no puedo sacármelo de la mente. –

-Bueno, si ese es el caso. – El hombre le dio una bella pluma y un cuaderno de caratula negra. – porque no le escribe cartas, cada tema que quiera tratar con él, y cuanto sea tiempo se las lee. –

-O él podrá leerlas si ya no estoy aquí…es una buena idea, Gracias. –

-Anímese señora Rosiepuff. –

La mujer volvió a mirar lo feliz que estaba su nieto en ese lugar, esperaba que así fuera cuando ella ya no estuviera.

.

.

.

Fin


	11. Chapter 11

Mirando las estrellas parte 2

.

.

.

Nube persiguió a una ardilla hasta dar con un pequeño campo abierto en medio del bosque, normalmente Ramón le pondría la correa y lo llevaría de vuelta a casa en forma de castigo, pero a ese lugar era al que menos ganas tenia de regresar. Caminar siempre lo ayudaba a pensar mejor, pero en esta ocasión parecía que sus ideas solo se revolvían más con cada paso que daba. Mientras su perro saltaba detrás de una mariposa entre los largos pastizales, el joven dejo escapar un grito desesperado, aquel aullido era la mezcla de todo con lo que ya no podía lidiar, la desaparición de su abuela, las expectativas de su padre, las locuras de su hermano, las miradas de la gente del pueblo, su lastima y más que nada con la declaración de Poppy. Grito sin contenerse, lo siguió haciendo aun cuando parecía que su garganta se desgarraría y que de sus curdas vocales no podían ya emanar ningún sonido, todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron en aquella acción. Termino cayendo de sentón sobre la tierra, tenía ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lagrima asomaba por sus ojos. Su perro lo miro atento, tomo un lugar cerca de él y se recostó posando su enorme cabeza en sus piernas. Ramón lo contemplo, sabía que aquel can nunca lo abandonaría.

-¿Qué voy a ser nube? Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero…- le confeso.

En un principio la idea de Ramón fue regresar a Villa troll solo para buscar a su abuela, ese siempre fue el fin, pero cuando tenía 14 años la vio, comenzó como un pequeño e inocente gusto. Poppy era tan tierna como una muñeca o un oso de peluche, solo una distracción boba, como la pubertad, seguro sería algo que se le pasaría, esa era su esperanza. Los años consecutivos fueron así, pero cuando conoció a Coral todo cambio, pensó que al estar con ella en una relación más "adulta" le sacaría de la cabeza la idea de andar con alguien tan "infantil", pero ni esa mentira le funciono. Al contrario, cada momento intimo que pasaba con Coral él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlo con Poppy. Se alegraba de saber que su entonces novia estuviera consiente y en la misma situación que él, pero eso no quitaba que su idea no funciono para nada, al contrario, lo hacía pensar en ella el doble del tiempo. Cuando se mudó a Villa troll y la vio venir por el pasillo del supermercado, al fin lo acepto, estaba locamente enamorado de Poppy, pero él tenía 18 y ella 14, debía de estar volviéndose loco, era una niña, nada de lo que hizo con su ex podría hacerlo con la pequeña de cabellos rosados, ese pensamiento lo mantenía tranquilo, no era para nada ningún pervertido raro mirando colegialas, había un buen motivo para mantenerla lejos de su cabeza, pero luego estaba la frase de su padre "espera a que sea mayor de edad", y el tema de no pensar nunca en ella se volvía en "solo tengo que esperar cuatro años para pensar en eso". Cada que se descubría a si mismo pensando aquello se auto castigaba con largas caminatas por el bosque, tal vez centrarse en el motivo real de su estancia ahí lo hiciera recapacitar, encontrar a su abuela; por eso comenzó a odiar a Poppy, ella logra hacer que se olvidara por completo de su meta, al igual que todos los habitantes de Villa troll se olvidaron de lo sucedido en aquel evento de 17 años atrás.

-No debía ser así…lo intente, de verdad lo intente. –

Ramón tenía un motivo que le servía para no ir y gritarle que la amaba, era bastante bueno ante sus ojos. Poppy es hija del hombre que detuvo la investigación de su abuela, del hombre que prefirió seguir las reglas sobre esperar 24 horas para ir a buscarla, todos saben que eso es irracional, es importante encontrar a una persona antes de ese tiempo, pero el alcalde Pepe no quiso saltarse esa absurda regla, si alguien tendría la culpa de que su abuela no hubiera regresado era él. Todavía tuvo el descaro de encargarse de organizar un entierro simbólico.

-Jamás saldría con su hija…¿para qué? ¿Para hacerla feliz, hacer feliz a la hija del hombre que mató a mi abuela? –

Nube gimió tristemente y lamio con gentileza las manos de su dueño. El joven recordó aquel día que se extravió con su perro en el bosque, fue entonces que las lágrimas al fin pudieron correr.

-Lo siento…lo sé, es una norma general, él no quería hacerlo, solo siguió el protocolo como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro. No es culpa del alcalde Pepe ni de nadie en Villa troll…fue mi…yo no debí de…-

Cerca de ahí había un arbusto bajo unos enormes pinos, era apenas de tarde, el sol de medio día estaba alto e intenso en el cielo, por eso le pareció raro ver a dos luciérnagas brillar bajo su sombra. Ramón se levantó para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaran. Pero ante su cercanía los pequeños insectos emprendieron el vuelo. El joven trato de atraparlas, apenas dio un paso tras el arbusto, termino deslizándose hasta el fondo de un pequeño claro de bosque, estando en el piso con la vista en el cielo, se quedó tendido un momento escuchando el silencio del boscaje ser roto por la brisa que movía la copa de los árboles. Fue un cambio total, sin tener ningún motivo comenzó a reír hasta que le falto el aire. Su perro bajo rápido al verlo caer, lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Yo no aprendo…¿verdad? – guardo silencio un momento, concentro su atención en sentir la humedad de la tierra, en respirar hondo y recuperar el aire. Su mente se había vaciado por completo, ya no había ninguna idea que lo volviera loco, el estrés se desvaneció y por fin vio las cosas con claridad. – Nube… - el perro se encontraba corriendo tras un grupo enorme de mariposas, Ramón se sentó y vio el más bello paramo que jamás había visto, estaba lleno de flores de distintas especies, los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los altos arboles cayendo como cascadas que iluminaban el suelo, hacia resplandecer las alas de los insectos que ahí habitaban, libéralas, mariposas, escarabajos. Parecía una postal de algún sitio remoto.

-No fue mi culpa…- al fin dijo llamando la atención del perro que volvió a su lado para ponerle todo su interés. – Solo era un niño, algo más debió de pasar esa noche…y nadie fue culpable, ni yo, ni la gente de Villa troll o el alcalde Pepe…ni Poppy. – al pronunciar su nombre sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en el ático sobre aquel asiento de piano. – Poppy…Poppy y yo nos…ella y yo.- algo retrasadas las sensaciones le comenzaron a llegar, sentía arder sus labios, sus manos revivían el contacto de su tersa piel y su sedoso cabello. Aprisionarla de aquella manera había sido igual que tratar de atrapar a una inquieta mariposa, aleteado juguetona dentro de sus palmas, no podía tratarla con rudeza por temor de romper sus frágiles alas, aunque ahora que era consiente de ese momento, su boca se había encargó perfectamente de devorar su inocencia, fue tan fácil robarle el aire, ahogarla en aquel frenesí de emociones sin pies ni cabeza. Sintió ese calor emanar de su estómago subir por su pecho y hacer latir descontrolado a su corazón, aquello termino en salir en forma de carcajadas, risas que iban y venían mientras corría divertido en círculos seguido por nube, quien a duras penas podía alcanzarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completamente feliz. Lo sabía, no olvidaría jamás el amor que le dio su abuela, si la encontraba o no estaba bien, su afecto estaría intacto, el tiempo que paso con ella fueron los mejores años de su vida, pero no podía seguir posponiendo su felicidad, Poppy tenía razón, ella no lo hubiera querido que fuera así. Volvió a dejar caer sobre ese mar de flores y mientras sus cabellos violetas caían sobre su rostro, se levantó muy alarmado, tomo entre sus manos varios mechones estirándolos lo más posible para verlos, su cabello negro azabache se veía normal.

-Por un momento hubiera jurado que mi cabello era violeta de nuevo. – sin darle más importancia le siguió hablando. – Ya es hora de regresar a casa, llevemos algunas flores para la abuela. – Ramón tenía la costumbre de cortar flores desde muy niño, se sentía feliz de llevarle a su abuela las más bellas de todo el bosque, la mujer las ponía en agua dentro de un jarrón al fondo del pasillo principal donde tenía las fotos de sus padres y su fallecido esposo. Tras desaparecer, el chico siguió llevándole flores todos los días, fue su motivo principal para estudiar botánica, cuando se mudó a Villa troll comenzó a cultivarlas, ya era raro que le llevara flores silvestres, así que era un buen momento para volver a hacerlo.

Regresando sobre sus pasos se detuvo a mirar aquella pradera, suspiro aliviado, al fin podía contemplar de nuevo la belleza del bosque sin tener la idea punzante en la mente de que en algún lugar de esa inmensidad forestal se encontraba su abuela, estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió humedad en el aire, eso llamo de nuevo su atención, no era temporada de lluvia, pero ahí estaba, al fondo en el horizonte un cumulo de nubes grises que relampagueaban amenazando con tormenta. "ten cuidado con el aire cambiante" recordó que una vez le había dicho su abuela "presagia cambios, uno nunca sabe si son para bien o para mal", Ramón miro el ramo de flores y solo pudo pensar en Poppy,

-Pase lo que pase estaré bien…estaremos bien, ¿verdad nube? –

El perro ladro contento y juntos retomaron el camino de vuelta a casa.

.

En casa los chicos estaban un poco desesperados, lo que Poppy les conto los puso felices, nadie tuvo que esforzarse en lo absoluto porque ellos dos terminaran juntos, pero los entristeció saber que en cierta manera Ramón se sintiera usado. Tras pasar un par de horas comenzaron a pensar que el dueño del hogar había huido con su perro a algún lado, pero su ánimo se renovó al escuchar los ladridos de nube volverse más fuertes conforme el par se acercaba a la casa, fue Diamantino quien abrió la puerta para dar con una persona llena de barro, de su cabello sobresalían algunas flores y ramas, llevaba consigo un bello ramo de flores.

-Ramón ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Grandulón al verlo tan desalineado.

-Me caí por una pendiente en el bosque. – contesto contento.

-¿Y estas bien? – pregunto Poppy preocupada de verlo tan tranquilo.

-Si, de hecho, solo resbale, encontré un campo de flores y pensé en traerlas para mi abuela…a ella le habrían gustado, adoraba que le trajera ramos. – Ramón siguió de largo por el pasillo mientras lo miraban aún más preocupados que antes. Su paz y la sonrisa que tenía asustaba a todos por igual.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar Poppy.

-¿quieres pedirme algo? ¿Vas a romper otra regla?...porque si quieres hacerlo te sugiero que lo hagas ahora, antes que se me quite el buen humor. –

-Oh…¿solo estas de buen humor? Y…¿a qué se debe? – Por el estado en el que se había ido lo veía increíble.

-Pues me supongo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso hace rato…- dijo sarcástico.

-Sobre la discusión, eso es de lo que quiero hablarte. – Poppy le hizo una seña a los demás para que se acercaran.

-Poppy yo hablaba de… - cuando vio al grupo junto se quedo callado.

-Ramón, no se permite la entrada de nuevos miembros al equipo una vez seleccionados. Pero si se pudiera nos hubiera encantado tenerte dentro, eres un elemento valioso, vinimos aquí por materiales y encontramos algo muchos mejor…un buen amigo. – todos los demás comenzaron a afirmar con la cabeza, Poppy continúo hablando. – La traición de Arroyin nos dolió mucho y estamos consiente que si llegamos a perder será totalmente su culpa, no tuya…o mía, según tu punto de vista. – Ramón se rio al escuchar eso, más anima por su reacción termino por decirle. – Y si ganamos, será gracias a ti…solo por ti. –

-Si Ramón, sin ti no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos. – le Dijo Grandulón.

-Nos encanta estar aquí, tienes una linda casa. – hablo Diamantino.

-Cuando quieras podríamos hacer una fiesta, solo nosotros, yo no me divierto tanto sin un buen habiente, pero contigo alado hasta una cena común es mejor que cualquier fiesta. – comento Dj Suki. – y me encantaría conocer a tu hermano, se ve que tiene un buen sentido del humor. –

-Y a nosotras nos gusta conversar contigo, no eres para nada infantil como ciertas personas. – menciono Seda viendo a Satín.

-Disculpa, aquí la única infantil eres tú. –

-Chicas…Por favor, Ramón, lo que tratamos de decir es que…esto podría funcionar, todos nosotros estamos dispuesto a hacer que funcione, danos una oportunidad…¿Amigos? –

Todos en casa se mantuvieron mudos, esperando en suspenso la respuesta del joven quien solo miraba las flores.

-Está bien…amigos. – dijo de manera seca pero amable.

-Si. – gritaron todos mientras hablan de que harían los fines de semana, acampar en el bosque, practicar algún deporte, ir al karaoke, hacer que Ramón los invitara a Cloud City. Un nuevo amigo les daba la oportunidad de conocer todo un nuevo mundo y a su vez de mostrarle a alguien diferente el suyo. Mientras ellos festejaban el joven fue directo al fondo del pasillo, sobre una mesa había un gran jarrón morado muy fino con flores un tanto marchitas, mientras hacía toda la rutina de tirarlas y cambiar el agua escucho la voz de Poppy a su espalda.

-Son unas lindas flores…por un momento pensé que las traías para… -

-¿Para ti? Ya quisieras. – dijo en forma burlona.

-Pues, de hecho, si…me gustaría. – hablo tímidamente.

-Poppy, acabo de decir que solo "amigos". –

-Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga, yo quiero ser algo más…-

-Poppy…basta, seremos amigos este fin de semana, concéntrate en la competencia y si de verdad quieres algo conmigo, estaré esperándote mañana aquí al finalizar el evento para discutirlo. –

-Entonces…¿Solo amigos hasta que todo esto termine? –

-Claro. – comento sarcástico.

-Y…¿eso quiere decir que es un "si"? –

-Eso quiere decir un "tal vez". –

-Esa no es una respuesta concreta. –

-¿Quieres que me ponga objetivo? Pues estas en un 50 a 50. –

-¿Y si…me das alguna pista de cual será tu respuesta? –

-Poppy, deja de coquetearme y ve a entrenar con los demás. –

-Yo…coquetearte. – menciono fingiendo indignación.

-Ya vete. – dijo entre risas acalladas, Poppy no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero tenía razón, solo sería hasta mañana, él tuvo que esperarla por mucho tiempo más. Mientras el joven terminaba de arreglar las flores y quitarse algunas cuantas que tenía en el cabello, la chica se dio cuenta de tres fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa. Al ver que la casa de su anfitrión era tan austera en cuanto esos elementos le dio curiosidad saber quiénes eran aquellas personas.

-Ramón, ¿Las personas de las fotos son…? –

-Oh, siempre olvido que están ahí, la pareja feliz del centro son mis padres, el hombre mayor enfrente de ti es mi abuelo, murió cuando yo aún no nacía, jamás lo conocí, pero mi abuela me decía que herede su voz y carácter, la que está en esta foto. – menciono señalándola. – ya debes de saber quién es. – Poppy miro atenta esa fotografía, en ella estaba la señora Rosiepuff sosteniendo a un niño de cabellos violetas quien la abrazaba muy contento. Como no reconocerlo, era aquel niño de la fiesta medieval.

-¿Quién es el niño de la foto? – pregunto muy intrigada.

-Soy yo…¿Quién más podría estar con mi abuela? Fui hijo único. –

-Pe…pero, ¡tu cabello! –

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunto mientras se revisaba para ver si no quedaba ninguna otra cosa atorada en el.

-Es negro. –

Ramón la miro con desprecio para luego decir con sarcasmo.

-Que buena vista tienes Poppy, me sorprenden tus poderes de observación. –

-Es que…en la foto es violeta. –

-Si, era violeta. –

-¿Y qué le paso? ¿Te lo tiñes? –

-No…jamás haría eso…mira, no sé qué paso, cuando paso todo lo de mi abuela, simplemente cambio de color. –

Poppy lo miro durante un rato en silencio, aquello incomodo bastante a Ramón que volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Cuál es tu problema con mi cabello? –

-Cuando éramos niños, ¿fuiste a una fiesta del preescolar de temática medieval? –

-¿Una fiesta? – Ramón hizo memoria, para al fin recordar. – Claro, iba a todas las fiestas que mi abuela hacía, aun incluso cuando yo iba a la primaria. –

-Y…no sé, ¿recuerdas haber estado con alguien en específico? –

-Si, me la pase cuidando a una boba bebe llorona que no me dejo ir a ningún lado sin que la tomara de la mano…hasta de pequeña eras insoportable. –

-¿Tu recuerdas eso?... yo tengo una versión diferente y …-

-Poppy, sabía que eras tú…yo tenía siete, ¿Quién recuerda mejor las cosas?, mi abuela me vistió de caballero ese día, pero a la mitad de la fiesta me quite parte del traje y le dije que sería un hechicero, fui a recoger flores al bosque y termine cubierto de pies a cabeza de ellas, justo como hoy, cuando iba de regreso te vi llorando, creo que te habías caído, pero buen, cuando me viste creíste que tenía una corona de flores, te hice una con algunas de ella esperando que con eso te calmaras, pero te me pegaste como chicle, mi abuela dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja, me enoje mucho con ella ese día, me forzó a estar contigo. –

-Luego te fuiste…no es como yo lo recuerdo, creo que mi punto de vista es mejor, más positivo. –

-Claro…quédate con la versión que más te guste. –

-Si, tal vez también forma parte de mi imaginación la última parte, cuando me llamabas princesa Poppy. –

Ante aquellas palabras el chico quedo pasmado, voltio a verla muy sorprendido.

-Eso no lo recordaba…es verdad, así te llamaba todo el tiempo, aun después de la fiesta, cada que te veía te decía "princesa Poppy". –

-Lo sabía, sabía que te había visto después. –

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? –

Poppy sonrió contenta, toco juguetonamente la punta de su nariz y comento triunfante.

-No te lo diré hasta mañana terminado el evento. –

-¿Y por qué no ahora? –

-Usted señor gruñón dijo que nada de este tema hasta finalizar la competencia. Así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. –

-Poppy, es una niñería, dímelo ahora. –

-Claro que no lo es…y no se hable más. – dijo para ir con los demás dejando en ascuas a Ramón. Si él le daba tanta importancia al tiempo que llevaba enamorado de ella, sin duda sería una sorpresa saber que sentía lo mismo por él desde los tres años.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

El día del evento había llegado, a Ramón le emocionaba tanto. Todos los años la señora Rosiepuff se veía obligada a ir a cada fiesta, taller o actividad que hubiera, le encantaba ver como su nieto disfrutaba de las festividades del pueblo.

-Cuando sea mayor entrare al equipo y ganaremos los juegos…ya lo veras. – Le dijo el pequeño niño a su abuela.

-Lo se cariño, pero recuerda, la competencia es para hacer amigos, no importa quien gane o pierda, sino crear nuevos lazos. –

-Si, lo sé, te digo un secreto. – dijo susurrándole a su abuela.

-¿Qué quieres contarme? – preguntó en voz baja.

-El único motivo por el que quiero participar es…porque al final el equipo de Villa troll cierra el evento cantando en el escenario principal. –

-Oh…mi pequeño, ¿quieres cantar?, no necesitas hacerlo esa fecha, puede cantar donde quieras. –

-No, yo quiero que todo el mundo me escuche y si hago amigos con los del pueblo berteno también, solo vienen esa fecha. – comento un tanto molesto.

-Bien, bien…estoy segura que cuando seas mayor podrás participar y cantaras, cantaras como nunca antes lo has hecho, pero para ello debemos seguir practicando. –

-Si, me voy a esforzar mucho. –

Mientras iban por la calle para llegar al lugar donde se daría el cierre del evento una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados saludo a Ramón, intento correr asía él, pero tenía puesto un arnés que sujetaba un hombre regordete y feliz, el alcalde Pepe no encontró otra forma de mantener quieta a su hija.

-Se amable Ramón, salúdala. – le pidió su abuela.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –

-Ramón…-

A regañadientes el pequeño accedió, muy sonriente y de manera cortes saludo.

-Hola princesa Poppy. –

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, sonrió soñadoramente y se quedó suspirando sentada alado de su padre, quien no podía entender por qué de la nada se había calmado.

-Tienes que empezar a ser más amable con ella, quien sabe, podría llegar a ser tu futura esposa. –

-¡Abuela! Ella es una bebe y yo ya soy un niño grande. –

-No eres tan grande Ramón. – le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Pero no soy un bebé. –

-Bien, no lo eres, pero he apostado con la señora O´Hare que tú y ella terminaran juntos, no querrás hacer que tu abuela pierda la apuesta ¿Verdad? –

-¡Abuela! –

-Solo bromeo Ramón…sé que de cualquier manera ella cambiará la versión de la historia y dirá que ella aposto por ti y Poppy. –

-Pues prometo que nunca nunca me gustaran las niñas. –

-Eso dices ahora bebe. –

-Que no soy un bebe. –

La regordeta mujer abrazo al pequeño mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Esta bien…tu ganas. – dijo el niño. – te quiero mucho abuela. –

-Yo también te quiero Ramón, jamás lo olvides. -

Ambos siguieron caminando para ver el cierre de la competencia, Ramón no lo sabía, pero sería la última vez que vería con vida a su abuela.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Mirando las estrellas parte 3

.

.

.

Los chicos siguieron practicando un par de horas en el ático, mientras, Ramón tomo un baño, no andaría llenando sus finos pisos de madera con lodo. Luego de eso se encargó de dar una pequeña limpieza aprovechando que todos estaba arriba. Como a eso de las cinco el grupo bajo muy feliz, se volvieron a congregar enfrente de él.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – pregunto sabiendo que algo se traían entre manos.

-Ramón, estábamos comentando, él otro día tu nos preparaste la cena y nunca te regresamos el favor. –

-No es necesario, no fue nada. – dijo para seguir limpiando, pero Poppy volvió a hablar.

-Queremos recompensártelo, nosotros haremos la cena esta vez. –

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, deberían estar entrenando. –

-Bueno, tal vez no lo sepas, pero se debe de descansar un día antes del evento final, ya sabes, para que el cuerpo se relaje. – comento Dj Suki.

-Así es, nosotros hacemos la cena, cada quien preparara su especialidad, Satín y yo preparamos las mejores croquetas de pescado. –

-Yo preparare ensalada cesar. -dijo Grandulón.

-Yo mi crema especial a la Diamantino. –

-Y yo el postre, mis cup cake rosa eterno. –

Al escuchar aquello todos guardaron silencio y pusieron caras extrañas. Dj Suki al fin dijo.

-Bueno, hay que ir por lo ingredientes, vamos al supermercado. –

-Así que ya sabes…nada de preparar la cena, hoy habrá una pre party aquí y tu eres el invitado especial. – le ordeno gentilmente Poppy.

-Está bien, no haré nada. – dijo Ramón mientras rodaba los ojos.

Mientras las chicas salían primero Diamantino y Grandulón se acercaron a Ramón para decirle una advertencia.

-Pase lo que pase jamás comas los pastelillos de Poppy, son terribles, te enfermaran. – dijo presuroso Grandulón para salir por la puerta.

-De amigo a amigo…no lo hagas, te arrepentirás, por experiencia te lo digo. –

-Esta bien, ya entendí, tendré que darle clases de cocina. –

Finalmente, la puerta se cerró, tomo asiento en el primer escalón de la escalera principal y contemplo su casa. Ya no se sentía vacía, ahora comenzaba a recordar aquella calidez que tenia cuando su abuela estaba aun con él, y juraría que escuchaba las risas de niños en ella.

Pasado un rato, Ramón se puso a buscar en los recetarios de su abuela alguna receta de pastelillos, no es que estuviera preocupado por la falta de experiencia que Poppy debía tener al cocinar, sino que era el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo junto con ella, al chico le costaba concentrarse, tan solo imaginar que pronto pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, cocinando, bailando, cantando. Lo quería todo con ella.

-La receta…maldición, concéntrate. – se decía a si mismo cada que su mente se iba a la deriva imaginándose con Poppy. Pero no, era imposible, cuando menos lo quería su mente ya estaba en una nueva aventura imaginaria con la chica de cabellos rosas, no podía parar de suspirar. Al ver su reflejo enamorado en el refrigerador plateado se quejó amargamente. – Pero que cara de tonto, ubícate Ramón, eres un adulto. –

Nube ladro contento al escuchar que se acercaba alguien a la casa, la puerta se abrió y presto el perro fue para oler curioso las cosas que traían en las bolsas. Mientras Satín, Seda, Dj Suki y Diamantino trataban de que nube se comportara, un rezagado Grandulón un tanto pensativo cerraba la puerta. Al ver eso Ramón pregunto.

-¿Y Poppy? –

-Dijo que iba por algo y se regresó, seguro que es una sorpresa para "el invitado especial" – respondió Dj Suki.

-No creemos que se tarde, no te preocupes. – respondieron las gemelas entrando a la cocina.

Los demás las siguieron, solo quedaba Grandulón que no se movía de su sitio a pesar de que nube estaba a punto de romper la bolsa que cargaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Es que yo…no, no puede ser, tal vez me confundí, si…me confundí. –

-¿En que te confundiste? – pregunto Ramón.

-Nada, solo que…hace un momento cuando Poppy se fue, juraría que lo hizo con Arroyin y la Chef berteno, pero…es Poppy, ella no haría eso…¿o si? –

-¡¿QUÉ?! – se escuchó gritar a todos.

-¡¿La viste hacerlo?! – pregunto asustada Dj Suki.

-Si…no, no lo sé. – contesto poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Cuándo paso…por donde se fueron? – cuestiono desesperado Ramón.

-Fue en el bosque yo…No recuerdo…lo siento. – respondió comenzando a llorar.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – preguntaron las gemelas.

Ramón corrió lo más rápido que pudo al ático y con gran agilidad comenzó a escanear cada área del bosque con el telescopio donde podría estar. No paso mucho tiempo para que diera con ella. Podía verla de espalda, también veía a Arroyin y a la Chef que la tenían atrapada en la orilla de una saliente, y sabía perfectamente cual era, la última vez que Nube había estado ahí la habían usado para practicar alpinismo. Tenía una ligera idea de que trataban de hacer, si Poppy estaba lesionada no podría participar en la competencia y ninguno de los otros chicos podrían represarla. Ramón corrió a su cuarto y por las prisas solo tomo una cuerda, sin detenerse un solo momento salió rápidamente de la casa.

-¿Ramón?...¿RAMÓN? – pero era imposible que escuchara los gritos de los demás miembros del grupo. Ya estaba muy adentro en el bosque.

En aquel pequeño acantilado se mantenía una charla un tanto tensa, la Chef berteno le quería hacer una propuesta, pero a Poppy no le agradaba para nada.

-Vamos, mi meta siempre ha sido ganar los años que yo participe, este es mi último antes de retirarme, 20 años ganados, 20 años de ser campeones gracias a mí y a este simpático chico. – dijo teniendo un poco de condescendencia.

-¿Qué? –

-No lo sabias, creí que te habías dado cuenta, este pequeño hace tratos conmigo desde que puede hablar, aunque claro que antes era más barato, recuerdo que tu primera comisión fue una paleta helada, antes de eso tenía que venir a espiarlos, pero él me facilito mucho las cosas. – dijo como si recordara buenos tiempos

-¿Nos vendiste por una paleta? – pregunto Poppy incrédula.

-Si, pero vamos, tenía como tres o cuatro años – se defendió Arroyin.

-No puedo creerlo…siempre nos has traicionado. –

-Como sea, eso se terminara este año, yo ya no participare, así que…¿Por qué no pierdes y ya? Además, para ustedes lo más importante son los lazos, ganar no los beneficia en nada, ¿Qué dices? –

-No…los juegos deben de ser limpios y perder apropósito también es hacer trampa. –

-No te lo tomes tan enserio Poppy, solo son juegos. – le respondió Arroyin.

-¿Qué sacas con seguir ayudándola?...Ya te pago…-

-Pues…hay un bono por cada que gane y el dinero nunca está de más. – comento aquello como si hablara de algo normal.

-No perderemos, vamos a ganar les guste o no. – sentencio Poppy

-Bien, no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas de otra. – Arroyin tomo su celular y marco para hablar en voz alta. – Bueno, emergencias…si, algo terrible paso, alguien cayo en un acantilado, es terrible, no…está en el fondo, no puedo saber si esta bien, si…gracias, aquí estaré esperando. – Tras fingir aquella voz temblorosa volvió a mirar a la chica, Poppy estaba asustada, no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba de la orilla.

-No dejare que una niña mimada con ideas como "la justicia" y "no hacer trampas" me venga a arruinar mi racha perfecta. –

-No te preocupes Poppy, los servicios de emergencia son rápidos, ya debieron de rastrear la llamada y mandar a alguien, lo más seguro es que cuando toques el suelo un paramédico ya este a tu lado. – menciono maquiavélico.

-No…por favor no lo hagan, esto es demasiado, solo es una competencia. –

-Así es, tu eres la que le está dándole mucha importancia, solo sede. – trato de convencerla la Chef.

-Jamás…no es justo –

-Entonces mejor ¡VETE! – La chef estaba lista para empujarla, pero ni siquiera la toco, Poppy resbalo sola por la saliente sin ayuda de nadie. -Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea. –

-Lo siento, yo no puedo irme, hay que seguir con el teatro y yo hice la llamada. – Comento Arroyin sin ninguna emoción. –

-Bueno, en ese caso fue un placer "no concerté". – le giño un ojo la bertena para después desaparecer de la escena.

El chico un poco asustado de que la joven se hubiera lesionado de gravedad fue acercándose lentamente, temía que la idea de la Chef hubiera resultado mortal, aunque claro, el plan no era matarla, solo lastimarla lo suficiente para que no participara. Nada lo preparo para lo que vería, Poppy estaba bien, de hecho, estaba a escasos metros de la punta siendo sostenida por Ramón.

-¿Pero que demonios…? –

-Lo siento tanto por ti Arroyin, creo que tu plan no salió nada bien. – le contesto Poppy.

-Tu…ya verás, no ganaran, ahora mismo se lo diré a la Chef. – exclamo para salir corriendo.

-Si, corre…ve y cuéntale, los trolls de Villa troll ganaran este año. – Grito victoriosa. Tras eso miro al chico que la sostenía y de forma tímida le dijo. – Gracias. –

-¡Poppy! ¿estás bien? – se escuchó que le gritaban desde abajo. Los demás habían dado con Ramón gracias a nube que los guio por el bosque.

-Si, estoy bien. – les contesto. - ¿Qué tal si bajamos o…subimos? – pregunto tratando de encontrar algún punto donde poner los pies, pero le era imposible equilibrarse.

-Solo…dame un momento. – Ramón se veía cansado, y no era para menos, había corrido desde su casa hasta aquel punto perdido en el bosque, subió lo más rápido que pudo, fue tanta la prisa que tenía por impedir que ella cayera que no se dio el tiempo de desenredar la cuerda, parte de ella seguía atada en su pecho. Con la mano izquierda sostenía a Poppy, mientras que con la derecha se sostenía de la soga. Él tampoco hallaba la forma de salir de ahí, un pequeño tintinear metálico llamo su atención, Ramón había fijado la cuerda en los clavos que había puesto su hermano en la última exploración un mes atrás, pero estos se estaban saliendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se encontraban cayendo. Poppy se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Ramón, se escuchó el latigazo de una cuerda, algo que se rompía y luego se detuvieron, ella no toco el piso. Abrió los ojos, aún estaban colgados, los clavos de en medio estaban mejor puestos y habían logrado detener su caída a escasos metros del suelo. La chica miro a su héroe que respiraba con dificultad, para luego ver a sus amigos quienes extendían los brazos para atraparla.

-No estamos tan lejos del piso…creo que puedo saltar. – le comento Poppy.

-Bien… - dijo Ramón con tono cansado.

Aun así, los chicos tomaron a Poppy para evitar cualquier posible daño, apenas toco el suelo se armó un gran abrazo grupal mientras le preguntaba cosas como "¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿En que estabas pensando?".

Era una linda escena, a Ramón le hubiera gustado participar, pero algo estaba muy mal, apenas toco el piso cayo de rodillas sin poder decir una sola palabra, su brazo izquierdo no se movía, sentía mucho dolor, aquello era tan fuerte que no sabía de donde venia; y eso no era lo peor, por más que trataba le era imposible respirar, su pecho tenías espantosos espasmos seguido por sacudidas, ni con aquel esfuerzo le llegaba aire a los pulmones, por instinto abrió la boca, pero solo salía un ruido acallado que remarcaba lo bastante obvio, se estaba ahogando. No tenía ninguna manera de pedir ayuda a pesar de estar a pocos metros de sus amigos. Ramón recargo su frente en el piso, ya no podía soportarlo más, sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar, su visión se nublo, los sonidos de las voces parecían tan lejanos, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-Gracias, gracias…estoy bien, ya no se preocupen, Ramón, se lo que vas a decir y déjame que antes te…¿Ramón? – El grupo al fin se dio cuenta de su ausencia, tras mirarlo arrodillado Poppy no dudo en ir a ver que pasaba. - ¿Ramón?...¿Ramón que tienes? – Pero el chico no contesto. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, tienes que decirme para poderte ayudar? – con un último esfuerzo Ramon la miro, le sonrió con ternura para después desmayarse en sus brazos. -¡RAMÓN! –

Nadie sabía qué hacer, el grupo no sabía si intentar darle respiración de boca a boca, llamar a emergencias desde ese punto era imposible, tendrían que subir a la saliente para tener señal, alguien podía correr al pueblo a buscar ayuda, o cargar a Ramón hasta el hospital, fue entonces que Grandulón hablo emocionado.

-Chicos, miren…haya arriba, son paramédicos. –

Era verdad, la llamada de Arroyin había sido tomada como real y los equipos de emergencia llegaron con rapidez, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo Ramón estaba siendo trasladado al hospital de la ciudad. Al verlo tendido en la camilla su mundo se desplomo, jamás pensó que eso acabaría así.

-¿Poppy? – escucho que alguien la llamo.

-¿Papá? – el alcalde de Villa troll preocupado de que la historia se volviera a repetir fue de inmediato al bosque para saber qué había pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Yo…yo estaba… -

-Arroyin y la Chef berteno trataron de eliminar a Poppy de la competencia lanzándola de la pendiente. – dejo escapar Grandulón.

-¿Eso es verdad? – pregunto el alcalde impactado.

-No…yo me resbale sola. –

-Pero Poppy…-remarco el chico regordete.

-Es verdad…nadie me empujo, yo me caí, por suerte Ramón estaba aquí y…-

-¿Ramón? Había escuchado rumores en el pueblo de que habías logrado hacerte amiga de él, te felicito Poppy, estoy orgullosa de ti, lograste hacer que saliera de su casa. – comento en un tono alegre pero moderado.

-Claro, y deberías de sentirte el doble de orgulloso, un poco más y también logro que se mate por rescatarme. – dijo desanimada.

-Poppy…estas siendo ¿sarcástica? – pregunto su padre asombrado.

-¡SI! – Grito desesperada. – Lo único que quería era que él fuera feliz, pero míralo, por poco hago que se mate y fue mi culpa, si no fuera tan ingenua. –

-Pero Poppy… - su padre trataba de buscar alguna palabra para animarla, pero no se le venía ninguna a la mente.

-Él tenía razón, siempre la tiene…soy una tonta y una ingenua, la vida no está hecha de pastelillos y arcoíris. – tras aquellas palabras el tono rosa de su cabello comenzó a desaparecer dándole paso a uno grisáceo, casi negro. Al ver eso su padre se preocupó aún más.

-¿Qué tal si…vamos al hospital? Aún no sabemos que le paso, podría ser que solo se desmayara del cansancio o una insolación o…alguna otra cosa. – sin ningún ánimo la chica cedió a las palabras de su padre.

Llegando el grupo al hospital el alcalde pidió de inmediato ver a la doctora encargada quien muy amablemente los atendió.

-No hay que preocuparse, sus heridas no ponen en riesgo su vida, solo se disloco el hombro izquierdo y se rompió varias costillas del costado derecho, se desmayó por la falta de aire, solo no podía respirar, ahora está bien, se encuentra dormido, se quedara en observación esta noche y lo más seguro es que sea dado de alta mañana por la tarde. –

-Lo ves, él está bien. – le dijo su padre, pero aun así eso no la hizo recobrar el ánimo.

-¿Puedo verlo? – pregunto deprimida.

-Veras…ya no son horas de visita. – El alcalde le hizo unas señas a la doctora rogándole que le diera autorización. – Pero…por ser una participarte del evento haremos una excepción. –

-Gracias. – dijo sin despegar su vista del suelo.

Poppy estaba a solas con Ramón, este dormía sobre aquella cama de hospital, tenía un brazo inmovilizado y algunos curitas en su rostro, sin duda se había llevado la peor parte de todas mientras ella salió ilesa. A poco tiempo de permanecer ahí ya no soporto mirarlo, se sentía tan culpable, dejo que su vista callera hasta el piso donde permaneció largo rato. No se percató para nada cuando el joven abrió los ojos. Ramón estaba un tanto confundido, le dolía el pecho, en verdad que le dolía, pero sentía más la incomodidad de la intravenosa en su muñeca derecha, lo observo detenidamente, persiguió con sus ojos aquel tubo trasparente hasta que este se encontró con otro, el segundo de forma adormilada lo tomo con su mano para darse cuenta que pasaba por su rostro, era el oxígeno que sin duda era en parte lo que lo mantenía relajado. Luego paso a ver todo más objetivo, cama fría, flores en un buro, luz tenue, mucho eco "demonios" pensó "estoy en un maldito hospital, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" quiso sentarse cuando se percató que su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado. "genial…¿Qué le voy a decir a papá?", fue cuando la miro, Poppy estaba ahí, o debía de serlo, tenía la misma ropa, pero su cabello era negro, quizás la luz de aquella tétrica habitación la hacía ver de ese tono.

-¿Poppy? – pregunto confundido, quizás se había golpeado la cabeza o los medicamentos que le estaban dando no lo dejaban ver con claridad.

-Hola Ramón. – lo saludo sin voltear. - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-No lo sé, supongo que bien… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –

-Estas aquí porque soy tan estúpidamente ingenua que fui directamente a una trampa de Arroyin y no tuviste de otra más que ir a salvarme. – tras decir eso se escuchó un sollozo, a Poppy le costaba hablar, su voz se escuchaba quebrada. – Todo fue mi culpa…entiendo si ya no quieres nada conmigo, soy tan tonta…solo una gran gran y estúpida tonta. – la joven comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Ramón no sabía que decir, amaba locamente a esa torpe e ingenua chica, nada de lo que ella hiciera, ni la más remota tontería haría que eso cambiara. Con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a cantar, la melodía de la letra "true color" resonaba por los pasillos del hospital alegrando a más de un paciente, y es que la voz de aquel chico tenía algo único, el pecho le ardía como nunca antes, pero sabía que no había otra forma de llegar a ella, por lo que al escucharla responder fue un peso menos sobre él, Poppy lo miro para hacerle coro, pero quedaba hipnotizada con su voz y al escucharlo decir "I love you" sintió como si la vida le regresara al cuerpo, podía verlo y sentirlo, su cabello iba recuperando su color mechón por mechón. La joven tomo la mano del chico y se fue acercando hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas, al terminar la canción se quedaron un momento ahí, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, no necesitaban nada más, Poppy sostenía la mano de Ramón con fuerza entre las suyas, deseaba más que nada robarle un beso, pero sabía que no era el momento, al chico le faltaba el aire por el esfuerzo y debía aun sentir dolor, eso se reflejaba en su rostro, era obvio que trataba de disimularlo, pero no lo lograba para nada.

-Poppy…mañana es el final de la competencia, debes de ir a descansar. –

-No quiero, no quiero que te quedes aquí solo. –

-Es un hospital, todo lo que necesite me lo darán, no te preocupes, estaré bien. –

-Si…pero… - Poppy hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ramón, este aprovecho para ver su todo rosado renovado, percibir su dulce aroma a frutos rojos, luego le susurró al oído.

-Poppy, no saldré con una perdedora, así que vuelve a tu casa, descansa y gana esa competencia. – la amenazo con ternura.

-Si me lo pones de esa forma. – comento la chica separándose de él, al mirarlo quedo asombrada, se quedó sin ninguna palabra que decir, estaba estupefacta.

-¿Qué pasa?...- pregunto Ramón un tanto preocupado.

-Tu…tu cabello. –

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué tienes con mi cabello? ¿me paso algo en la cabeza, me raparon? ¡¿QUÉ?! –

-¡ES VIOLETA! – grito entre asombrada y feliz.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser, hace años que es negro. –

-Créeme, es violeta… - dijo tomando un espejo de maquillaje que portaba y mostrándole a Ramón su reflejo.

-Si…es violeta…pero ¿Cómo? –

-No lo sé, mi cabello se puso gris cuando pensé que te perdería, estaba tan triste…y luego tú, me has tan feliz. – dijo Poppy sonrojándose.

Ramón comprendió que luego de tantos años, al fin había encontrado la felicidad, o más bien ya la tenía, solo le abrió la puerta. El joven quiso sentarse de nuevo, pero aquella acción le causó un gran dolor, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolencia que acallo para que Poppy no se preocupara más, sin poder hacer nada se recostó rendido.

-Ramón, tienes que descansar. – dijo en forma firme la chica. – yo iré a casa a hacer lo mismo. -Poppy se puso de pie y camino a la puerta. - Mañana escucharas como el equipo de Villa troll termino con su mala racha. –

-Claro, ¿sabes? Lo único lamentable de que yo esté aquí es que por primera vez en años si pensaba asistir al evento final. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Si, no me perdería por nada del mundo el verlos perder por milésima ves. –

-Es bueno saber que te sientes mejor .- dijo Poppy al ver que su oscuro sentido del humor estaba intacto. – hasta mañana, descansa. – se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Poppy. – dijo para quedar medio dormido.

-Y no creas que he olvidado lo de la charla pendiente, quiero oír tú respuesta a la gran pregunta. – amenazo su eco al fondo del pasillo.

-Si…la respuesta sí. – contesto Ramón mientras entraba en un sueño profundo.

En la sala de espera los demás aguardaban a que Poppy regresara, un tanto desanimados por lo sucedidos, aunque contentos de que Ramón estuviera estable. Cuando la vieron llegar con sus colores reales las sonrisas regresaron a sus rostros.

-Amigos, es hora de ir a casa a descansar, mañana hay una competencia que ganar. – Hablo bastante segura haciendo que esa energía se les contagiara a todos los presentes.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón permanecía escondido en las escaleras escuchando como su padre regañaba a Nube, no es que le hablara con palabras rudas, ni que usara un tono molesto en su voz, era la clara decepción palpable en cada palabra lo que calaba hasta los huesos. Para el niño de 10 años era aterrador ver esa escena, los habitantes de aquella ciudad costera tenían su característica propia, así como los de Villa Troll tenían cabellos de colores, los nubosos de Cloud City eran totalmente alvinos, relajados y amantes de las bromas, siempre risueños, más cuando se enojaban, sus cabellos se tornaban grises casi plomizos, parecían relampaguear y sacar chispas como nubes de tormenta.

Por eso Ramón no quería acercarse, solo se aferraba más al yeso que llevaba en su brazo derecho. Cuando por fin echo un vistoso y vio lagrimas caer por las mejillas de su hermano ya no pudo más, sin importar el miedo que le diera salió corriendo para decir.

-Fue mi culpa, yo me caí solo, Nube no hizo nada, yo fui quien insistió en subir el acantilado. –

-Ramón, te dije que fueras a descansar, necesitas recostarte. –

-Pero señor Lombardi…digo…Papá, el no hizo nada, solo yo tengo la culpa. –

El hombre soltó un suspiro y de manera calmada le hablo a Nube.

-Nube, ve a la biblioteca, en un momento seguiremos nuestra charla. -

El pequeño nuboso se secó las lágrimas y con paso apesumbrado se dirigió a aquel sitio, Ramón se quedó solo con su padre quien le dijo con calma.

-No hacer nada cundo ves a alguien en peligro es lo mismo que lastimarlo, recuerdas la frase "para que triunfe el mal solo se necesita que las personas buenas no hagan nada", tu hermano debió prevenirte Ramón, ¿lo hizo? -

-No…pero él no me obligo a subir, yo…yo quería…pensé que podía. –

\- ¿Pensaste que podrías subir solo? –

-Sí, no se veía tan inclinado, lo siento. – dijo mientras sujetaba su yeso.

-Ven, Ramón, vamos con Nube. -

Ambos fueron al encuentro del niño nuboso quien estaba sentado en una mesa, con un ademan el señor Lombardi le pidió a Ramón que hiciera lo mismo, comenzó a seleccionar libros de diferentes estantes, luego los dejo sobre la mesa y de forma calmada dijo.

-Me siento feliz de ver que la curiosidad por explorar el mundo está viva en ustedes, que les atraiga la naturaleza y practiquen actividades al aire libre, como saben los dos no puedo estar pendientes todo el día de ustedes, me encantaría hacerlo, pero me es imposible, por eso para que esto funcione tienen que poner de su parte, Ramón. – dijo posando toda su atención en él. – no llevas practicando alpinismo lo suficiente para hacer lo que intentaste hacer, fue peligroso, no dudo que con mayor edad y experiencia lo logres, pero espero que con esto entiendas la importancia de ser prudente y estar más preparado. –

-Si señor lom…digo, Papá. –

-Nube, ahora eres el hermano mayor, tienes que cuidar de Ramón, no quiero que te sientas presionado ni digo que él no se pueda cuidar solo, somos una familia y hay que ayudarnos entre todos. Si ves que Ramón está haciendo algo peligroso de nuevo debes detenerlo y Ramón, si ves que Nube hace alguna tontería no lo dudes tampoco, son hermanos ¿lo entienden? –

-Si papá. -dijeron en coro.

-Bien, ahora van a leer estos libros sobre seguridad, no podré evitar que hagan travesuras, pero con esto seguro que ustedes sabrán cuidarse solos. -

El hombre repartió los libros entre ambos hijos y salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes decir.

-Por cierto, no saldrán de aquí hasta que se aprendan los libros de memoria. – acto seguido cerró la puerta y se escuchó el momento justo cuando sonó el pestillo de la cerradura girando dejándolos encerrados.

\- ¿Habla en serio? – pregunto Ramón tomando uno de los libros.

-Naaa…está jugando. – contesto Nube despreocupado.

Paso una hora quizás para que los hermanos se dieran cuenta que realmente estaban encerrados, otra hora más o menos para que entendieran que hablaba enserio, fue ya entrada la noche que por fin los dejo salir luego de que recitaran todas aquellas palabras de memora. Ya estando en la cama los hermanos charlaron.

-Jamás volveré a hacer algo tan tonto, nunca subiré a ningún lado sin el equipo necesario. – decía Ramón.

-Pues yo hare alpinismo extremo. –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nube no aprendiste nada? –

-Vamos, en el libro también lo menciona y papá dijo "hagan lo del libro". –

\- ¡Él no se refería a esa parte! -

-Bien, tú puedes hacer alpinismo normal y yo hare extremo. –

-Dios…¿Por qué tenías que ser mi hermano? –

Nube no contesto, Ramón también guardo silencio.

-Pues creo que…porque no tenías opción. – dijo Nube un tanto desanimado.

Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro para después decir.

-Sí, no la tuve, pero aunque la haya tenido…te escogería a ti y a papá otra vez. –

Ante aquellas palabras Nube salto de su cama a la suya y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho hermanito. –

-Si…como sea. –

-Solo hazme un favor. –

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –

-Nunca te vuelvas a lastimar, papá me pidió que no te descuidara, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la biblioteca. -

-Claro, no será difícil…no es como si fuera fanático de romperme los huesos. –

Ramón abrió los ojos, ese pequeño recuerdo que llego como un sueño lo dejo pensativo en esa cama del hospital. Se llevó la mano al hombro lesionado y entre murmullos dijo.

-Lo siento Nube…creo que se me olvido lo que te prometi, espero que papá no nos encierre de nuevo en la biblioteca. -


	13. Chapter 13

Todos ganan 9

.

.

.

Era una mañana encantadora, aunque un tanto nublada. La competencia de baile de grupo inauguro aquel último día de competencia. Los chicos habían logrado perfeccionar los pasos a tiempo y vencieron sin ningún problema al equipo berteno. Al terminar Grisel se acercó a los chicos quienes no le tenían nada de confianza, pero Poppy sabía perfectamente que él no estaba involucrado con lo de las trampas, ninguno de su equipo en realidad, solo seguían ciegamente a la Chef por ser la más veterana del grupo, era la de mayor experiencia, además por lo que había llegado a escuchar en la conversación que tuvo con Arroyin, ella podría meterse en problemas si Grisel se enteraba, por eso, cuando lo conoció mejor en la cita doble se le llegó a pasar por la mente contarle sobre las trampas, pero al igual que pasaría con el jurado, no tenía pruebas y ahí no solo quedaría como una mala perdedora, sino que también podría perder su nueva amistad.

-Poppy…¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el joven berteno con cierto tono preocupado.

-De maravilla. – contesto contenta con una gran sonrisa. - ¿y tú? –

-Bien…bien, es solo que yo pensé que estarías un poco mal, que estarías triste. –

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Hoy es un gran día. –

-Pues…escuché lo del accidente y pensé que estarías…-

-Ah…¿te refieres a lo de Ramón? – dijo por lo bajo.

-Si ¿él está bien? –

-Sí, vaya que lo está, su cabello es hermoso…- dijo para después soltar un suspiro. - lo darán de alta esta tarde, ya quiero que termine todo esto para poder ir a verlo, tu sabes…tenemos una cita. –

-Bien, temía que fuera algo grave, entonces espero que la final sea tan divertida como ha sido todo hasta ahora. –

-Yo igual. –

-Hasta en la tarde. –

-Hasta luego. –

Grisel se alejó entre la multitud, Poppy estaba tan alegre y pensó que su estado de ánimo no decaería, pero estaba equivocada, una voz mal intencionada que le calo como si papel de lija pasara por su piel la llamo a lo lejos.

-Hey Poppy…supe lo que le paso a tu nuevo novio. – menciono burlón Arroyin.

-Hola…Arroyin. - saludo con desprecio la chica.

-Oye…¿Por qué tan ruda? Creí que éramos buenos amigos. –

-Tú lo has dicho "éramos". –

\- ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Yo no fui quien casi mata a Ramón, si alguien es culpable esa serias tú, era bastante obvio que se trataba de una trampa, eres muy ingenua Poppy, lo sabes…¿verdad?-

-Si, soy ingenua y despistada y en ocasiones torpe, pero siempre que caigo me levanto y esta vez no será diferente. –

-Vaya, por tu actitud se nota que no aprecias en nada a Ramón, creí que si había algo entre ustedes por la forma en la que te defendió en el supermercado, es una lástima que no esté aquí para seguir haciéndolo. - dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Poppy impidiéndole irse.

-Hazte a un lado. – le exigió la chica.

-Oblígame. -

-Vete de una vez Arroyin. – dijo Grandulón bástate seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Tú vas a pelear conmigo? Grandulón sé que no matarías ni a una mosca ni aunque quisieras. –

-Yo no, pero mi perro sí. – dijo mientras sostenía a mr. Dinkles muy alto.

-Tu chihuahua miniatura no me asusta. –

-No es un chihuahua, es un Pomerania mini toy y no…no me refería a mi perro, yo hablaba de este otro. - nube salió detrás de Grandulón, primero estaba calmado, pero cuando vio a Arroyin se puso en pose de ataque y sin dudarlo se le abalanzo, el chico trato de correr, pero se tropezó, vio de cerca el hocico del animal y no supo que otra cosa hacer más que cerrar los ojos. Pero no pasó nada, el perro alcanzo ser detenido por Poppy, quien lo tenía bien agarrado por la correa.

-Puede que "mi novio" no esté aquí, pero dejo a alguien para cuidarme. – Poppy trono los dedos y nube se quedó tranquilo. - ahora, si no quieres que su perro te haga pedazos más te vale mantener tu distancia. –

Arroyin se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar, Poppy le regreso la correa a Grandulón mientras le decía.

-Tienes que cuidarlo mejor, no creo que a Ramón le guste saber que su perro se perdió o está en la perrera por morder a alguien…aunque se lo merezca. –

-Lo siento Poppy, no estoy acostumbrado a llevar un perro tan grande. –

-Está bien, y fue genial que lo trajeras, la chef y Arroyin planean algo, hay que estar muy atentos. –

Poppy no estaba para nada perdida, tenía razón. En la tarde se dio inicio al evento final, no era para nada complicado, una simple carrera por el bosque desde la salida a la meta, quien tomara primero la bandera de la sima ganaría la competencia de ese año. La chica de cabellos rosados tendría como oponente a Bridget, quien se veía más cohibida de lo normal.

-Hola Bridget. - la saludo Poppy en el punto de partida a escasos minutos del disparo de arranque. – si estas preocupada por Ramón no hay porque temer, en este momento lo deben de estar dando de alta. –

-Si…me lo dijo Glisel, me alegro que este bien. - menciono moviendo nerviosa sus dedos.

-Bridget, sé que debe de ser difícil competir en la última ronda por el desempate, yo me siento igual, pero oye…lo importante es divertirse así que, que sea una competencia limpia. - dijo tendiéndole la mano, pero Bridget no se la dio, se puso aún mas nerviosa y con voz tímida le dijo

-Poppy…¿puedo decirte algo y no se lo cuentas a nadie? –

-Claro, puedes confiar en mí. -

-Es que no tengo pruebas, quería decírselo a Glisel, pero me dio miedo pensar en su reacción, quería ir con el jurado pero…ya no sé qué hacer. -

-¿Qué pasa Bridget? – pregunto Poppy preocupada.

-La chef, ella hace trampa…la escuche hablando con un chico de tu equipo. –

-Arroyin. – dijo molesta.

-No lo conozco, no sé quién era, el punto es que planean algo…van a ser trampa. – dijo muy preocupada de que Poppy no le creyera.

-Bridget, gracias por decirme. –

-¿Me crees? – cuestiono sorprendida.

-Sí, te creo, ¿sabes que planean? -

-Si, es…- pero fueron interrumpidas por el árbitro que con voz feliz decía.

-Contendientes preparadas, listas…¡Fuera! – dijo mientras daba el disparo de inicio.

Poppy corrió lo más rápido que pudo, iba muy atenta a todo a su alrededor, solo tenía que pasar ese tramo de bosque y estaría en la zona de meta, pensaba en eso y aquello, para finalizar distrayéndose con Ramón, debía estar siendo dado de alta en ese instante, mientras ella corría entre los árboles y arbustos, quería que terminara todo para ir a recogerlo, por ello no se fijó en la delgada cuerda que casi la hace caer si no fuera que Bridget logro tomarla de la mano.

-Gracias. – menciono volviendo su mente a la carrera.

-Poppy, será mejor que me sigas, vi donde pusieron las trampas, se donde no hay que pisar, ella me dijo por dónde correr. –

-Bien, yo te sigo. –

La bertena corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, su paso no era nada para la condición física de Poppy que prácticamente lo consideraba como un paseo cualquiera a paso muy lento, le daba el tiempo suficiente para notar los pequeños hoyos ocultos con ramas y hojas que sin duda la hubieran hecho caer. Finalmente llegaron a la zona de meta, una pequeña pared de piedra la separaba de la victoria. La bandera se erguía en la punta, solo había que escalar. Poppy miro a Bridget quien se veía exhausta, con palabras amables dijo.

-¿Qué gane la mejor? - pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

-Si, que gane la mejor. – respondió con voz entre cortada.

Poppy comenzó a escalar con mucha facilidad, cuando su cabeza asomo por la punta pudo vislumbrar el área de competencia con sus gradas y el escenario de abajo donde ella y sus amigos cantarían para el cierre, entre el mar de gente noto a sus amigos que victoreaban, la sonrisa de su padre y cerca de él un preocupado berteno, Glisel y el resto del equipo gritaban cosas como "vamos Bridget, tú puedes". Fue ahí que se detuvo a pensar, Villa troll se caracterizaba por su gente amistosa, la creación del evento fue para conocer mejor a sus vecinos del pueblo berteno, ganar su amistad era lo que realmente importaba, ella ya se sentía ganadora con pensar que ahora era amiga de Glisel y Britget, y que pronto tendría algo más con Ramón. Pensó también en lo que llevo a la Chef bertena a hacer lo que hizo, el pueblo berteno rara vez ganaba la competencia, Villa Troll arrasaba con ellos casi desde el inicio de la tradición, ahora que lo razonaba era un tanto injusto, todas las pruebas, en su mayoría eran pan comido para los trolls, siendo para los bertenos muy difíciles de realizar, bailar y cantar, hacer maquetas, carteles, correr entre el bosque, si, ellos eran buenos corredores en piso planos, en sus llanuras y campos, pero en el accidentado terreno de la montaña, con una altitud diferente; por fin entendió el punto de la Chef, no era para nada diferente al suyo de querer ganar luego de una mala racha, decidió hacer algo que tal vez molestaría al chico de la colina, pero ellos realmente no necesitaban el premio, claro que no estaba de acuerdo ni feliz por todo el problema de las trampas, era solo que ya no le importaba, estaba completamente alegre, por lo que estiro su mano para ayudar a Bridget a llegar a la punta.

-Gracias. – le dijo la bertena cansada por el esfuerzo.

-De nada, mira…aquí está la bandera. –

-¿Por qué no la has tomado aún? –

-Bueno, creo que tú la necesitas más que yo. –

-Pero no es justo, la Chef hizo trampa, tómala tú. –

-Bridget, sé que quieres ganar tanto como yo… estoy bien, Villa Troll ya está acostumbrada. –

-No, la chef hizo trampa hoy y lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho antes, merecen ganar más que nosotros, seguro que las ocasiones anteriores por eso ganamos. – afirmo con tristeza.

Poppy guardo un breve silencio para después tener una idea que podría solucionar todo.

-Pues bueno, podemos acabar con esta mala racha juntas. -

\- ¿Juntas? ¿Cómo? – pregunto poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Poppy.

-Esta será nuestra bandera, a partir de aquí será borrón y cuenta nueva, nos olvidaremos de la mala racha y trampas ¿Qué dices? –

Bridget sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres la quitamos 1.. –

-2.-

-3.- dijeron ambas para tomar la bandera al mismo tiempo.

-Es sorprendente. – se escuchó decir al árbitro. – por primera vez en la historia ¡es un empate! –

Las chicas bajaron de aquella saliente por una vereda que iba directo al escenario. Ambas estaban contentas, nadie perdió este año, pero una nada feliz Chef subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono y grito.

-No es posible, exigimos un desempate. –

Glisel, el alcalde y parte del jurado subieron al escenario.

-No es así, jugaron limpio, fue empate, soy el líder del equipo berteno, no tú. - le recordó el joven berteno.

-Además el jurado ya tomo la decisión, es empate. – dijo el alcalde Pepe.

-Pero…¿el trofeo? – cuestiono preocupada.

-Puede llevárselo, no hay problema. – contesto Poppy. – solo es una copa vacía, lo importante son los lazos. – dijo tomando la mano de Bridget mientras la bertena sonreía feliz de al fin tener una amiga en quien confiar.

-Bien, el trofeo es mío. – dijo tomándolo apenas lo vio para salir corriendo.

-Creo que la Chef nunca entendió el fin de la competencia. – comento Glisel.

Una breve ceremonia inicio para dar fin con la competencia principal y abrir los otros concursos y talleres programados para ese día, el festival vibraba lleno de música, colores y bailes. Poppy aún no podía retirarse de aquel lugar y se moría de ganas de irse de la fiesta, ni ella lo podía creer eso, por primera vez en su vida prefería estar en otro lugar que en una fiesta.

Por otro lado, un joven de cabellos violetas había sido dado de alta, la tarde ya se estaba yendo al igual que él del tétrico edificio.

-Ramón. – lo llamo el chofer del alcalde. – Poppy me pidió que aguardara por ti. –

-Ah…¿si? – respondió un tanto confundido.

-Si, me dijo que si te daban de alta te llevara a tu casa. –

-No es necesario, puedo ir solo. –

-Pero…te acaban de dar de alta. –

-Si, estoy bien yo solo puedo…- pero en ese breve momento sintió muchas náuseas y los ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar, los medicamentos que le dieron eran muy fuertes por lo que su plan secreto de desviarse he ir a ver el final de la competencia le era imposible de realizar. El chofer alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo justo antes de que se desplomara, abrió la puerta del carro mientras Ramón decía. – Si, tiene razón…necesito ir a casa. –

El camino en carro no era tan largo, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba ahí, Ramón bajo de inmediato sin darle tiempo al chofer de ayudarlo a salir.

-¿Estarás bien solo? – pregunto el hombre preocupado, pues el joven no lucia bien.

-¿Solo? – dijo bastante desubicado, ¿Qué problema tenía la gente con eso? Él siempre estaba solo, tratando de concentrarse y lucir mejor dijo. – Sí, estoy bien, es solo que el medicamento me dio algo de sueño, me iré directo a la cama. – menciono sin ninguna preocupación mientras caminaba tambaleándose por el jardín.

-¿Seguro? –

-Si, se cuidarme solo. –

Ya sin querer discutir y por temor al perro del joven se encontrará en casa, el hombre subió al carro cuando vio que había subido las escaleras del pórtico sin problemas y que abrió la puerta para entrar. Claro que Ramón espero su partida para cerrarla y tomar asiento en las escaleras de la entrada del pórtico, donde podía contemplar la mecedora de su abuela. El cielo estaba gris y relampagueaba, el viento húmedo anunciaba lluvia, pero él estaba seguro de que no caería ni una gota, ese presentimiento seguía ahí, no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba seguro que lo peor no había pasado. Fuera lo que fuera lo esperaría ahí sentado, ya no tenía fuerzas para entrar a su casa.

Al fin el evento termino para Poppy, su presencia ya no era necesaria en aquel lugar, podría ir con el joven de la colina para escuchar su respuesta a la gran pregunta ¿se podía algo más que una amistad entre ellos?, fue cuando las vio, un par de bellas luciérnagas que tintineaban cerca de unos arbustos, sabía que Ramón le gustaban esos insectos, y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, ya era tiempo de que dejara ese dolor y volviera a ser feliz, por eso decidió atraparlas. Al ver sus amigos que se alejaba por un camino cerca de las gradas Grandulón le pregunto.

-¿Poppy que haces? –

-Quiero atrapar a esas luciérnagas como regalo para Ramón. -

-Está bien chica, solo ten cuidado, está oscureciendo y podrías caerte. – dijo Dj Suki justo en el momento en que se escuchó un grito que se apagó en seco y la chica de cabellos rosas desaparecía de la vista de todos casi por arte de magia.

-¡POPPY! –

Todos corrieron para ver si la chica está bien, descubrieron un profundo hoyo en la tierra, un socavón de quizás 50 metros de profundidad, temían lo peor, pues no importaba que trataran de iluminar con las linternas del celular, no la veían por ningún lado, el hoyo era pequeño, se tragó a la joven de un solo bocado, aquella fauces era lo suficientemente grande para desaparecer a una persona normal, pero realmente pequeño para ser visto al pasar alado de el, en especial porque un arbusto tapaba su entrada.

-Estoy aquí. – al fin se escuchó decir.

-¿Te lastimaste? – pregunto Diamantino preocupado.

-No, caer fue como deslizarse por una resbaladilla, fue divertido. – dijo la chica con ánimo.

-Espera ahí, iremos por ayuda. – le dijeron.

-Claro…no es como que pueda ir a otro lado. – se dijo a sí misma. Encendió la linterna de su celular y pudo ver aquella resbaladilla natural que se había hecho, fue una suerte que cayera de ese lado, si hubiera caído por el otro de seguro no estaría viva, comenzó a curiosear por aquel socavón por mientras esperaba la ayuda, no había gran cosa, raíces, telarañas, montones de tierra y piedras de colores café oscuro, un poco de musgo en las paredes, un esqueleto al fondo de la cueva, más tierra y piedras con otro de tanto de raíces y de vuelta a ver el hoyo por donde cayo. Poppy se dio cuenta en corto de lo que acaba de ver, volvió a iluminar aquello, no podía creerlo, había una muerto ahí, era horrible, por su mente pasaron todas las películas de terror que vio en su vida, en especial aquellas que tenían que ver con que "los muertos se levantan" o casa embrujadas, soltó su celular y corrió asía la pared de tierra tratando inútilmente de subirla, era imposible escalar, cada que posaba la mano o el pie esta se desgajaba más y más, lo único que lograba era darse un baño de pura tierra y llenar aquel hueco con polvo fino que lo hacía lucir aún más aterrador de lo que era.

-Chicos…¡¿Chicos?! Sáquenme de aquí. – Grito histérica pero nadie contesto. – Bien, Poppy…solo cálmate, respira y piensa. – se dijo a si misma. Y fue cuando razono. ¿Quién era la única persona en toda la historia de Villa Troll que salió de casa y nunca volvió? .- la abuela de Ramón.- susurro.

De forma más calmada volvió, tomo su celular e ilumino la escena, ahí estaba, con la ropa que había leído en la descripción del periódico, recostada en un costado de la cueva con las manos sobre su abdomen, o lo que debió de ser, pues eran solo blancos huesos, mientras se acercaba noto que algo reflejaba la luz, un collar dorado con dos anillos y un relicario, Poppy lo tomo con un poco de dificultad lo jalo haciendo que las vértebras del cuello se separaran.

-lo siento señora Rosiepuff. – le dijo Poppy para luego ver el collar, abrió el relicario y vio una foto de Ramón de pequeño. Eso le partió el corazón y casi la hace llorar.

-Poppy, aquí está la cuerda. – escucho que la llamaban.

Cuando se disponía a ir se tropezó con algo, era una bolsa negra abrillantada, sin dudar la tomo y vio su contenido, solo había una pluma y un cuaderno de caratula negra, lo hojeo para ver su contenido "Para Ramón" se leía en la primera página.

-¡¿Poppy?! – Escucho un grito que denotaba mucha preocupación.

-Ya voy. – dijo la joven para tomar la bolsa y subir por la cuerda. Estando arriba su padre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Poppy, que susto me diste, qué bueno que tus amigos te vieron.- dijo el alcalde para ver lo sería que estaba su hija. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿te lastimaste? -

La chica le mostro el collar a su padre, pero este no entendió.

-Papá, la encontré. – confeso desanimada.

-¿A quién cariño? –

\- A la abuela de Ramón, la señora Rosiepuff…está ahí abajo. – dijo lamentando el descubrimiento.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto el padre apesumbrado y un tanto confundido, pues no sabía que su hija estaba al tanto, aunque concluyo que el joven le debió de haber contado.

-Si papá…es ella. – dijo para guardar el collar en la bolsa y caminar decidida lejos de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas Poppy? – pregunto su padre.

-A decirle a Ramón. –

-No, espera, primero hay que seguir el protocolo, hay que recuperar el cuerpo he identificarlo y…-

-Papá…Ramón ya espero lo suficiente, tiene que saberlo ahora. – dijo decidida.

-Señorita Poppy, lleve a Ramón a su casa como me lo pidió. – le comento el chofer, que como muchos mirones estaban en la escena.

-Gracias Jonh. –

-¿No quiere que la lleve? –

-No…caminar me dará tiempo de pensar como decírselo. - La chica salió caminando con paso apresurado seguida por todo su equipo.

Ramón seguía viendo el firmamento, parecía que su pesadilla se había vuelto real, solo faltaba que su abuela estuviera sentada en la mecedora. Vislumbro a lo lejos a Poppy y a los demás, venían muy callados, parecían un cortejo fúnebre, la chica en especial, aunque caminaba veloz, dejando con facilidad atrás a todos los demás, lucía un tanto gris, su expresión era seria, por lo que concluyo que habían perdido. En su mente ya estaba pensando en que decirle, claro que primero la torturaría para después consolarla. Poppy entro al jardín y se detuvo en medio de este viendo fijamente a Ramón, como si buscara confrontarlo, discutir con él.

-No me digas…perdieron ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - dijo sarcástico.

-No perdimos. – contesto seria.

\- ¿No? ...pues no te ves muy "rosada" el día de hoy, ¿será que me mientes? – Hablo con tono burlón.

-No te miento es solo…solo me caí. –

-¿Te caíste? Y…¿te lastimaste? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba asía ella. Pero Poppy estiro su brazo con el puño cerrado, eso hizo que Ramón se detuviera extrañado por la acción, la joven abrió su palma dejando que el collar colgara para que el joven lo contemplara. Ramón se detuvo, lo miro un momento dudando si lo que veía era real.

-Ramón ¿lo reconoces? ¿Sabes de quién es? – pregunto muy seria.

El chico sonrió como si nada, lo miro con desdén y le dijo con altanería.

-Nunca lo he visto en mi vida. –

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

-Si…- respondió para darse la vuelta y caminar asía el pórtico.

-Ramón, velo otra vez, tal vez lo recuerdes si haces memoria. –

-Poppy…estoy cansado, me acaban de dar de alta del hospital, solo quiero descansar, no sé de quién demonios es ese collar y ni me interesa, porque no te largas junto con la mierda de perdedores que trajiste contigo. – termino por gritar.

-Ramón…-

-Ah…por cierto, la respuesta es "no" no quiero nada contigo, no quiero volverte a verte en mi vida, quiero que te alejes de mi casa, de mi perro y de mi…- fue cuando vio la mecedora vacía, se quedó callado y pensó por un momento en si estaba despierto o dormido, tal vez seguía en el hospital y todo eso no era más que otra pesadilla.

-No le hagas caso Poppy, está en shock, no lo dice enserio. – le dijo Grandulón.

-Lo sé. - contesto calmada. – Ramón, es necesario que la identifiques, esto facilitara más las cosas, podrán darle un verdadero entierro a tu abuela. –

-¿Entierro? – pregunto confundido.

-Si, al fin encontramos su cuerpo, no está lejos de donde me dijiste que estabas, en el área donde se realizaba el evento, ella estuvo ahí todo este tiempo…cayo en un hoyo muy profundo, yo también, si los demás no me hubieran visto…pues, habría terminado igual, yo la encontré, yo la vi con mis propios ojos, su cuerpo está en…-

-No. –

\- ¿Perdón? –

-Ella no está ahí. –

-Pero yo encontré su cuerpo, no te miento. -

-No es ella. –

-Ramón, tiene la misma ropa y el collar con tu foto y la bolsa. -

-No…mientes. –

-No miento, es ella. –

-¡ELLA ESTA VIVA! Solo quieres que la deje de buscar como todos lo demás. – le dijo al fin encarándola. – ella está viva, tiene que estarlo…- Ramón se llevó la mano a la boca, quería gritar, estaba aterrado, no podía ser verdad lo que le decían, no quería creerlo, prefería pensar mil veces que ella seguía con vida en algún lugar, que había huido dejándolo atrás, o que había logrado sobrevivir en el bosque de alguna forma milagrosa, cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en lo que realmente le debió de pasar, en la desesperación que debió de pasar su abuela las últimas horas de vida, eso era horrible, porque si era verdad, la caída, eso no la mato, aquello debió de romperle los huesos, si Poppy pudo oír a los demás, que gracias a Dios la vieron caer, significaba que su abuela debió de haberlo escuchado gritar llamándola, seguro que lo hizo, y ella debió de pedir ayuda, pero nadie la logro oír, era devastador y doloroso pensar en eso, su corazón termino por romperse en ese instante. Alguien que fue muy amada en vida paso sus últimas horas sola y sufriendo, no podía con esa idea taladrando su mente.

-Ramón. –

-Vete Poppy…por favor, déjame solo. –

-No, no voy a dejarte solo y menos ahora. –

-¡Nube! – chaqueo los dedos y el perro tomo postura de ataque a un lado de su dueño. – Ataca…- dijo, pero nadie de los presentes tenía miedo, el perro miraba incrédulo a su dueño y se negó a cumplir la orden, se acercó a Poppy y se quedó a su lado.

-Buen perro. – lo alago Poppy.

-Maldito traidor…bien, quédate con el, de todos modos, no lo necesito en Cloud City. –

-¿Cloud City? –

-Si…me mudo, no me quedare en ningún lugar donde tu estés. No soporto ni ver tu rostro. -

El chico está a punto de entrar a su casa cuando una Poppy cansada de lidiar con su terquedad comenzó a leer lo que había en la libreta de la señora Rosiepuff.

-"Para Ramón, si estas leyendo esto lo más seguro es que este muerta, en dado caso que no sea así, niño travieso cierra esta libreta" .- Poppy no pudo evitar reír, Ramón se había detenido mientras sujetaba la manija de la puerta, no volteaba, estaba quieto, así que siguió leyendo. – Siempre he temido no estar presente en los momentos importantes de tu vida, por ello te he escrito estas cartas, el señor Lombardi es muy optimista, me dice que cuando sea el momento yo te las leeré, pero sé que no será así…- Las letras a partir de ahí aran diferentes, estaba hechas con brusquedad, no seguían la línea del cuaderno en rayas, estaban de manera trasversal, como si hubieran sido escritas mucho después que la primera parte, era difícil de saber que decían, pero siguió leyendo un tanto dudosa. – Ramón…es hora de que sigas adelante, estas enamorado, disfrútalo, Poppy…¿Poppy es una chica increíble? – aquello le parecio extraño, Ramón le habia dicho que se enamoro de ella a los 14, la señora Rosiepuff habia desaparecido cuando él tenía 7, las letras estaban dispersas y no podía entender lo que decían, la última línea era la única legible. – sabes que estoy muerta, ¿cierto? – la chica miro extrañada a sus amigos quienes no creían lo que acababa de leer. Poppy les enseño el texto, nadie comprendía que pasaba, tal vez esas eran sus últimas letras antes de morir, por ello el desorden y lo disperso de las palabras.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto Ramón realmente impactado.

-Sabes que estoy muerta ¿cierto? Ramón…- le dijo su abuela desde la mecedora.

El chico se puso pálido, se quedó mudo mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza y la contemplaba tan sonriente como siempre.

-Hola Ramón. – lo saludo.

Apenas el chico escucho su voz se desplomo, cayo inconsciente en el piso.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón había sacado a pasear a nube, el perro estaba a mitad de su entrenamiento en la escuela de conducta donde lo educaban para ser un "arma de ataque y defensa", por su tamaño no quería llevarlo con él al pueblo, no hasta que estuviera seguro que podría controlarlo, pero no había ningún problema, el bosque era grande. El joven arrojo la pelota con la que jugaba para que nube la fuera a buscar, y vaya que corrió lejos. En esa zona del bosque el joven de la colina se relajaba, no había nadie que lo viera, o eso pensó, tras dar algunos pasos asía atrás tratando de ver que tan lejos se había ido nube, siento que choco con alguien, lo que de verdad lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

-¿Poppy? – pregunto muy extrañado.

-Hola Ramón. – Saludo un tanto desanimada Poppy quien era acompañada por Grandulón y Diamantino.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con tono enojado.

-Es que hace dos días perdió una de mis flores de la diadema y estoy pegando algunos carteles en los árboles para ver si alguien la ha visto. –

Ramón miro un camino de carteles, una hilera de árboles con aquellos papales colgados, luego vio la engrapadora industrial que tenía Grandulón.

-Pero que estupidez, ¿y por eso estas dañando la corteza de los pinos? – dijo bastante indignado quitando el cartel que tenía más cerca. – Realmente eres tonta. –

-No lo soy…es muy importante para mi, y esta forma es más rápida, la gente lo vera y sabrá…-

-¿Pero qué gente?...por aquí no viene nadie por si no te has dado cuenta. – Grito bastante enojado por la idea de la joven, fue cuando escucho un gruñido a lo lejos, los presentes voltearon a ver de dónde venía ese sonido y vieron a un feroz perro que corría a gran velocidad a su encuentro, Ramón jamás había visto a nube reaccionar así, hasta a él le dio miedo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta quien era el blanco de su ataque, Poppy, el entrenador le había dicho que el can tendría por un rato un juicio propio sobre de quien debía de defenderlo, seguro al oírlo discutir pensó que la joven de cabellos rosas lo estaba molestando, no tuvo de otra más que intentar taclear a su propio perro, pero eso no funciono el gran Danes de 75 kilos no era un rival fácil de vencer, así que termino aferrándose a su collar con una mano y anclándose con otra a una raíz de un árbol cercano. Los chicos miraban la escena totalmente impactados y temerosos del perro que no dejaba de ladrar e intentar atacarlos, con dificultad Ramón les ordeno. - ¡Váyanse!, ¿Qué esperan? No puedo controlarlo…nube ya bastan, nube… - los jóvenes al fin reaccionaron y se fueron corriendo de ahí, tras eso el perro se relajó y se sentó a un lado de su exhausto dueño. – Bien hecho torpe…esa era Poppy. – nube lo mira extrañado. – si…de la que siempre te hablo, era ella… bueno, no es tu culpa, necesitas reconocer su aroma. – pero el joven no tenía nada para que su perro pudiera reconocerla como "amiga", las invitaciones de la chica no servían, pues siempre le ponía perfume, y aquellos bobos carteles, que fue quitando uno por uno mientras regresaba a casa, tampoco le servirían.

Cansado por todo el esfuerzo se sentó en los haciendo de la ventana de la sala, contemplo los puñados de papeles con la foto de la flor de tela. Realmente era demasiado por un pedazo de tela; sin querer se fue quedando dormido y comenzó a soñar, estaba en el bosque, para ser más específico en la zona de competencia, escucho una voz conocida, era su abuela quien lo llamaba.

-Ramón…por aquí, aquí esta. –

-¿Abuela? –

-Lo que buscas esta por acá…- se escuchó ese susurro siendo arrastrado por el viento. Fue siguiendo aquella extraña brisa y tras dar algunos pasos lejos de aquel lugar vio como un remolino de aire le señalaba algo cerca de unos arbustos, ahí estaba la flor de Poppy totalmente intacta. – Ya sabes que hacer Ramón…- termino por decir su abuela, tras eso despertó de golpe, se levantó y sin decir ninguna palabra, casi como sonámbulo camino fuera de su casa, por el bosque hasta llegar a la zona de competencia, al ver a los niños y adultos divertirse decidió rodearla, detestaba ese lugar, le traía agridulces recuerdos, al fin tras dar algunos pasos dio con el sitio que vio en sus sueños y comenzó a buscar en los arbustos, ahí estaba la flor.

-¿Por qué querías que la encontrara? Abuela…¿Qué tiene que ver Poppy? –

Fue cuando la hoyo, podría jurar que era ella, su abuela cantaba y estaba cerca, comenzó a correr asía donde provenía el sonido, este se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero llego a un punto donde la canción se detuvo, estaba en el punto donde ella desapareció, donde juraría que alguna vez logro verla, donde tras varios sueños extraños era llevado a ese mismo punto, a donde su padre le pido que no volviera a ir y que con el tiempo dejo tras ver que la gente lo veía con lastima. No entendía por llegaba a ese callejón sin salida. Pensaba en eso cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Ramón? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Poppy quien llevaba una canasta, repartía invitaciones para una fiesta que se realizaría pronto. –

-Yo…yo solo…- metió rápidamente la flor en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – yo solo revisaba que tus estúpidos carteles no afectaran a la flora del lugar. –

-Oh…pues, te hice caso, los quitamos, en parte porque no es la primera vez que pierdo algo, ¿sabes? Mi diadema tenía tres flores, ahora solo me queda una, y seguro pasara lo mismo que paso cuando perdí la primera. –

-Me alegra ver que te rindas. – dijo contento ante el débil animo de su interlocutora.

-Bien… a mí me alegra que estés aquí, así te puedo dar esto. – hablo mientras le entregaba la invitación. El joven se sintió un tanto apenado, estaba pensando en regresarle la flor, pues de todas las personas de Villa troll Poppy era la única que lo procuraba, sin pensar en lo que hacía abrió la carta y esta lo baño con un puñado de diamantina, la risa de Poppy se escuchó melodiosa, pero se interrumpió de golpe cuando vio la mirada de descontento del joven, quien apretó la invitación con odio entre sus manos mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Eres una estúpida. – le grito antes de perderse en el bosque.

Ramón llego a su casa y cerro la puerta de golpe para luego dejarse caer de sentón mientras gritaba, daba gracias a Dios que la brillantina le cubriera el rostro por completo, sino la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de su marcado sonrojo. Saco la flor de su pantalón y se fue directo a su taller, de un cajón saco una segunda flor de tela y comenzó a armar algo, corto tela, hizo marcas y cosió durante un rato, termino haciendo algo parecido a una muñeca de trapo muy parecida a Poppy y sobre su cabeza puso las dos flores. Se la entregó a nube, eso le sirvió mucho a Ramón para enseñarle que no debía de atacarla de nuevo, aunque cuando se enojaba con la chica le decía a nube "atácala" pero el perro solo jugaba suavemente con la muñeca para luego solo llevársela al sofá o su cama en el pasillo de arriba para cuidarla como si fuera un cachorro.

-¿Algún día entenderé lo que me tratas de decir? – se preguntó a si mismo Ramón, su Abuela, al igual que otros miembros de su casi extinta familia tenían extraños dones, veían cosas, encontraban objetos perdidos, presagiaban sucesos, pero Ramón no creía en nada de eso, en ocasiones si, como en aquellas veces que encontró las flores de Poppy, pero no lo suficiente para intentar encontrar a su abuela, además que jamás entendía sus señales. – Tonterías…- concluida tras darle muchas vueltas, era demasiado escéptico para creer en esas cosas.

Fin


	14. Chapter 14

Todos ganan 9 parte 2

.

.

.

-¡RAMÓN! –

Había escuchado gritar a Poppy, después de eso abrió los ojos, estaba en el sofá de la sala recostado, se levantó sin ningún problema, su brazo estaba bien, su pecho no le dolía, oía con claridad una voz familiar tarareando una canción, la dulce voz venia de la cocina. Se fue acercando a aquel lugar y contemplando con nostalgia a su abuela preparando la cena.

-¿Ya despertaste bebe? – pregunto con ternura.

Ramón se cubrió la boca para evitar decir alguna frase sarcástica al tiempo que se reía por los nervios.

-Ven a cenar. – le pido su abuela

Ramón tomo asiento, su abuela le puso enfrente un plato de avena para luego seguir cocinando en la estufa. El joven comenzó a jugar con su comida y sin ánimo de probarla le pregunto.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste conmigo? .-

-Claro mi vida, no podía dejar solo a mi niño especial. –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

-Te lo dije Ramón, pero no me creíste. –

-Lo se…- siguió jugando con su comida, deseaba que aquello durara por siempre así debía de ser las cosas, ellos dos solos viviendo en esa casa sobre la colina.

-Ramón…-

\- ¿Sí? –

-No juegues con tu comida, sabes que me molesta que lo hagas, ¿Dónde están tus modales jovencito? –

-Lo siento. – contesto rápido, se llevó una cucharada a la boca para inmediatamente escupirla. - ¡pero que porquería! – exclamo para luego reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ramón! – le llamo la atención su abuela.

-Lo lamento. – dijo entre risas a la vez que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. – sabe igual que como recordaba, eso es algo que no extrañaba de ti. –

La señora Rosiepuff lo miro contenta, aunque un tanto indignada.

\- ¿Sabes que es la última vez que me veras? –

-Si…- dijo volviendo a guardar silencio.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme antes de irme? –

-A decir verdad…sí. –

Pasaron un buen rato charlando enfrente de la chimenea, hablaron de todo, su infancia en Cloud City, su ex novia, la búsqueda de años en la inmensidad del bosque, su mascota, lo que paso con Poppy en el ático, hasta llegar a ese momento. Tras aquello la anciana mujer se levantó y se encamino a la puerta, Ramón la siguió, estando ambos en el pórtico, la abuela abrazo por ultima vez a su nieto. Muy preocupado este le pregunto.

-¿Sufriste mucho….te dolió? – La anciana soltó un suspiro mezclado con risa y un tanto de pena. Después de tanto tiempo y su nieto aún se preocupaba por ella, era increíble el amor incondicional de aquel chico.

-Mi amor, ya no importa…ya no puede dolerme, ahora estoy bien. –

-Está bien…si tú lo dices, te creo…eres a la única a la que siempre le he creído. -

-Adiós Ramón, se muy feliz. –

-Lo seré abuela. –

-Disfruta de la vida como tu abuelo y tus padres. –

-Sí, lo hare. –

-Y canta Ramón, canta. –

-Claro. –

Rosiepuff camino por el jardín y salió de este, cerró la puerta del enrejado negro tras de sí, su nieto fue para tomar su mano una vez más, la gentil anciana le correspondió el gesto, cuando lo soltó Ramón tenía en las suyas aquel collar con los anillos y el relicario.

\- ¿sabes qué hacer con ellos? –

-Si…ya tienen dueños. –

-Me alegra, desde aquí ya puedo oír las risas de tus hijos. –

Y no era mentira, de forma clara y fuerte la risa de niños se escuchaba amplificándose con el eco del bosque.

\- ¿Mis hijos? –

-Sí, ¿los oyes? –

Fue entonces que se escuchó un cristal romperse, las risas pararon para oír la voz de una desesperada Poppy.

-¡El jarrón favorito de su padre! ¡va a matarnos cuando llegue! –

Tras eso, gritos de pánico por parte de los niños se escucharon.

-No lloren, tal vez si lo pegamos no se dé cuenta. – aseguro la madre.

La anciana poso una mano en el hombro de Ramón y dijo un tanto apesumbrada.

-El jarrón que me trajo tu abuelo de su viaje a O-Sara City…que pena, era mi favorito, ¡ya que!...- exclamo contenta. – solo es un jarrón, no lo olvides, no los vayas a regañar. –

-No lo hare, te lo prometo. – dijo contento.

-Adiós Ramón. – dijo desvaneciéndose tras cada paso que daba por el sendero.

-Adiós abuela. – dijo por fin satisfecho de despedirla, ya no había más dolor ni culpa, el cielo al fin se ilumino, estaba amaneciendo, se acercó a la casa y se detuvo en la puerta "podría ser" pensó al seguir oyendo voces dentro de la casa "que pueda verlos", quería saber cómo sería su familia, pero apenas giro la manija, abrió los ojos para despertar en el sofá de la sala.

-Y ahí está, de vuelta con nosotros. – dijo la doctora que lo había atendido en el hospital. – solo fue un desmayo de la sorpresa seguramente. – dijo dirigiéndose a Poppy.

-Ramón ¿estás bien? – pregunto la chica acercándose. El chico tomo asiento y ya calmado le contesto.

-Sí, solo necesito descansar. – hablo sonriente.

-Exacto. – exclamo la doctora. – Es lo único que necesita, un buen descanso y nada más de sorpresas. – dijo aquello ultimo para Poppy.

-Está bien, ya nos vamos. – respondió la chica a la doctora, le dio con cuidado la bolsa negra a Ramón, sin dudarlo un minuto este metió su mano en ella y saco el collar, lo observo un momento y con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro comento.

-Es el collar de mi abuela…gracias Poppy. –

-De nada…oye, si no te sientes bien puedo quedarme, no quiero dejarte solo y…-

-Poppy, sé que te prometí que hablaríamos después de la competencia, pero…- saco la libreta negra y tras dejar escapar un suspiro dijo. – hoy tengo muchas cartas que leer, ¿podría ser para después? –

-Claro Ramón, no hay problema. – todos salieron de la casa mientras la doctora los regañaba por cómo habían decidido decirle las cosas tan repentinamente, Poppy fue la última en salir, con una sonrisa en el rostro se despidió. – Hasta luego. –

-Hasta mañana Poppy. –

Nube se acercó a Ramón, este le ordeno subir al sofá y le dijo.

-Hazme compañía nube, hay muchas cartas aquí, creo que hoy no dormiremos. – y fue así, el joven paso la noche en vela riendo y llorando con cada palabra escrita en esa libreta.

La mañana siguiente Poppy estaba impaciente ¿Cuánto tiempo debía darle a Ramón, una noche, medio día, dos días, una semana? ¿y si no fue buena idea dejarlo solo? Tal vez debía ir a su casa y ver que estuviera bien. ¿y si se enojaba por eso y esta vez sí le dejaba de hablar? De todos modos, el cierre del evento era en la tarde y debía de estar lista, ella y su equipo tenían que arreglar todo para el cierre y no tendría tiempo para estar con Ramón.

Por su parte el chico de la colina estaba en el hall del hotel donde se hospedaban los bertenos, Glisel se sorprendió mucho de verlo.

-¿Ramón? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de descansar? –

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Me siento bien, pero necesito su ayuda para algo. –

-Lo que necesites. – Respondió sonriente el berteno.

Todo estaba listo para el cierre, Poppy y los demás estaban sobre el escenario, las gradas estaban llenas, había gente en la pista de baile y a los costados esperando el espectáculo. La música instrumental comenzó a sonar; cuando Poppy iba a entonar la letra de "can´t stop the feelingin" se percató que su micrófono no servía.

-No puede ser. – hablo Dj Suki. - yo cheque los cables. –

Los demás revisaron sus micrófonos, pero estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Ups! ¿buscaban esto? –

Se escuchó hablar a alguien que portaba una gorra y un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo, estaba en la sima de la grada que daba enfrente al escenario, sostenía en lo alto unos cables que eran los que conectaban con las bocinas principales. La gente lo miro, nadie lo reconocía, pero al ver al gran danés que lo acompañaba supieron quien era, el chico dio la orden y el perro hizo que todo el mundo sentado ahí saliera corriendo a la pista de baile, vio que algunos niños que corrían asustados al bosque, pero los bertenos los acordonaron, temerosos de ser devorados volvieron al centro. El joven al fin hablo.

-Durante 17 años ustedes han celebrado la desaparición de mi abuela. – dijo con tono enojado.

-No Ramón. - le contesto Poppy. – nadie ha hecho eso…

-Shhh…- la callo Ramón. – No me vengas a decir que no es así, a ninguno de ustedes realmente le intereso…nadie se esforzó por seguir buscándola. –

-Ramón, por favor…escucha. –

-Guarda silencio Poppy. – le grito. – mi abuela tenía un último deseo, y no me importa que opinen ustedes, voy a cumplirlo ahora. –

Las personas se miraron desconcertadas, una pequeña niña le pregunto a Poppy.

-¿Ya no va a ver canción de cierre? –

-Lo va a arruinar de nuevo. – mencionaron los jóvenes.

-¿Nadie va a detenerlo? – se escuchaba decir a los adultos.

-Ramón, por favor escucha. – grito Poppy para llamar su atención.

La música sonó de nuevo, Glisel le paso un micrófono a Ramón y este comenzó a cantar "can´t stop the feeling", lanzo su gorra dejando ver su cabello violeta, la gente no podía creerlo, aquello era mágico, de los postes se inflaron globos que al no poder expandirse más reventaban para dejar escapar los puñados de brillantina. Nadie podía evitar bailar, incluso los demás en las gradas se incorporaron, los chicos, Poppy, todos bailaban hechizados por la melodiosa voz de Ramón, la Chef berteno bailaba al ritmo de la música con el trofeo, nube lo hacía con los niños que antes le temían, y vaya, la chica de cabellos rosados no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, la gente hizo coro a sus palabras llenando de más vida a la canción. Ese cierre fue único, definitivamente había acabado con la mala racha. Terminada la canción todos rodearon al chico, los niños preguntaban si iba a cantar algo más, los jóvenes en si iría a alguna de las tantas fiestas y los adultos que si pensaba quedarse más tiempo.

-Amigos, por favor. – pidió Poppy bajando del escenario y yendo a su encuentro lo antes posible. – déjenlo respirar. – la gente se dispersó y al fin el equipo original, más Cooper, que al fin dio la cara, lo rodearon.

-Ramón, eso estuvo increíble. – dijo Grandulón.

-Amigo…tienes que hacer más cosas así. – le sugirió Diamantino.

-Gracias. – dijo respirando con dificultad, se veía cansado. – si, tal vez después yo pueda…- por un momento se desvaneció, pero Grandulón alcanzo a sujetarlo, volvió pronto su conciencia y dijo. – Estoy bien…no se preocupen, no pasa nada, solo…no dormí anoche y las medicinas…son una mala combinación –

-Ramón, te ves cansado ¿y si mejor vuelves a casa? – sugirió Poppy.

Al chico le costó reconocerlo, pero aún no se sentía bien, tenía que descansar. Ya sin poder negarlo contesto.

-Tienes razón, regresare a casa y…- estaba poniéndole la correa a nube cuando este se emocionó al ver a unos niños correr, tiro de la correa lastimándolo sin querer. – Aucchh – se quejó amargamente.

-Creo que será mejor que yo me quede con nube. – sugirió Grandulón. – descuida, ya lo cuidé una vez, se porta bien. –

-Gracias. – dijo aun adolorido. – será mejor que me vaya a casa. – menciono dando unos cuantos pasos tambaleándose.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿no quieres que te acompañe? –

-No es necesario Poppy, se cuidarme solo. –

-Sí, lo sé, pero prometiste pedirme ayuda si la necesitabas. –

-Sí, y no la necesito, gracias. – dijo sarcástico.

El chico al fin se fue, sus pasos eran lentos e inestables, pero decididos, estaba seguro de lo que haría al llegar, tomaría su medicamento y se iría directo a su cama, fue entonces que escucho pisadas detrás de él, volteo pero no había nadie, dio un par de pasos y volvió a mirar, pudo ver como alguien se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-Poppy…ya te vi. –

-Ups, lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco preocupada, solo quería saber que llegarías a casa. –

-¿Si dejo que me acompañes me dejaras en paz por el resto del día?-

-Lo prometo. – dijo Poppy solemne.

-Bien, vamos. –

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al hogar de Ramón, le faltaba el aire por lo que apenas entro se sentó sobre el sofá.

-Ok, ya llegué, ahora vete. – dijo sin ningún ánimo, realmente estaba cansado.

-Si…ya me voy…seguro, bueno, es que yo…y…-

-Poppy, estoy muy cansado para…- Ramón se iba a levantar para pedirle que se fuera, pero ya no se pudo parar.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-No sé. –

-¿Te sientes mal? –

-No, solo…estoy realmente cansado. – se recostó comenzándose a sentir mucho dolor, sus heridas le estaban cobrando la cuenta de no descansar.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –

-Si…mi medicamento. –

La chica lo encontró, fue por un vaso de agua y le llevo las pastillas, le ayudo a tomarlas, luego fue por un cojín a la ventana y volvió con él.

-Levántate un poco. – pidió, Ramón se movió lo más que pudo, cuando vio que Poppy se sentaba y acomodaba el cojín en sus piernas para que él descansara sobre ella, se desconcertó. – Vamos, acuéstate. –

-Poppy…no creo que. –

-No me voy a ir, es obvio que necesitas que te cuiden. –

Ramón quería pelear ante aquella idea, pero no tenía fuerzas, sin más que decir recargo su cabeza en el cojín y miro para otro lado, odiaba que Poppy tuviera razón. Tras unos minutos en silencio cerro los ojos, no porque estuviera dormido, simplemente estaba cansado, llevaba un rato así, sin pensar nada en realidad, cuando sintió la mano de Poppy acariciar su cabeza, jugaba con su cabello mientras cantaba una canción, seguramente ella pensaba que dormía , "días de enero" era entonada por la chica con pasión, de un momento a otro se detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? – pregunto de golpe Ramón.

-¡¿Estas despierto?! – cuestiono Poppy apenada.

-Sí, nunca me dormí. – dijo con obviedad.

-Es que…yo…ehm…necesito aire. – Pidió nerviosa para pararse rápidamente tratando de no desacomodar a Ramón. Poppy comenzó a andar de aquí para haya mientras murmuraba cosas. Ramón volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, de un momento a otro se sintió observado, Poppy estaba muy cerca de él solo viéndolo en silencio.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – pregunto tratando de no verse nervioso.

-Quería pedirte otra cosa Ramón. –

El chico suspiro enfadado para responder aun sin ninguna fuerza.

-Bien…¿Qué quieres? –

\- ¿Podría…darte…un beso? – pidió con timidez.

\- ¡¿QUE?! –

\- ¿Que si podría besarte? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- ¡Por Dios!...que pregunta tan tonta. – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-¿En serio? – Poppy se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Claro, Poppy…haya cosas que no se piden, simplemente las tomas. – le explico mientras volteaba a verla, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y él continuo. – Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan si ambos ya…- al ver la cercanía de su rostro se sorprendió. - ¿Qué haces? –

-Lo que me dijiste, solo…tomare lo que quiero. –

-Wow…espera Poppy. – dijo tratando de detenerla con su única mano sana, pero estaba ya sin fuerzas, Poppy la quito del camino y la llevo por la alto de su cabeza sosteniéndola sin ningún esfuerzo, Ramón se puso más nervioso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y comenzó a decir. – No…tienes razón, mejor pregunta, pregúntame si quiero que me…- pero Poppy lo callo con un rápido beso para luego darle otro tras otro, por un momento el chico trato de forcejear para detenerla, pero al final Ramón ya no se resistió, dejo que la chica lo besara a su gusto mientras él se perdía en el sabor de sus labios, entre sus suspiros. Poppy se fue posicionando sobre él, eso no le molesto para nada, la chica fue dejándose caer poco a poco, pegando su cuerpo junto al suyo, eso sí le comenzó a preocupar. – Poppy…- le hablo falto de aire. – Poppy detente…espera. – cuando poso un poco de su peso en su pecho y brazos lastimados, este se quejó con un ruidoso ¡Auchh!. La chica se levantó rápidamente.

-Lo siento Ramón, olvide que seguías herido. -

-Si. – dijo mientras se sobaba. – lo note. –

-De verdad lo siento…es que yo. ..-

-Sabes, ahora creo que tu definitivamente tienes que preguntar. –

-Está bien. – dijo un tanto apenada.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento para luego romper el silencio con carcajadas. Fue el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta que los saco de ese agradable momento. Poppy se levantó para abrir, pero Ramón la detuvo con la voz.

-Poppy…no abras. –

\- ¿Por qué? –

-Solo…quiero seguir un rato más, solo…contigo. –

-Pero podría ser Grandulón con nube. –

-Que venga después. –

-Él sabe que estamos aquí. –

-Bien, ábrele. – concluyo molesto aun recostado en el sillón.

Poppy abrió feliz la puerta para encontrarse con un chico de piel algo tostada y cabellos blancos como las nubes, el chico la miro sonriente y con voz amigable dijo.

-¿Eres la rosadita con P?-

-Yo…no entiendo, ¿A quién buscas? –

-A mi hermano…¿Ramón? –

-¿Nube? – se escuchó preguntar al chico que por fin pudo pararse. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – había olvidado por completo la visita de su hermano.

-¡Ramón! ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto al ver su brazo sujetado.

-Ah…me caí de aquel sitio donde practicamos la última vez. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Pues la cuerda estaba enredada y los clavos donde la sujete no aguantaron y…-

-¿La cuerda estaba enredada? ¿No revisaste los clavos antes de anclar? ¿Ramón…en que estabas pensando? –

-No tuve tiempo de pensar, ese fue el problema, y si hubieras puesto bien los clavos no estaría lastimado. – le reprocho.

-Ah no, no me metas en esta, cuando nuestro padre se entere, recuerda tu promesa, él te hará volver a …a… ¡Tu cabello! – exclamo impresionado. - ¿Te lo pintaste? –

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? No, volvió a ser violeta. –

-Cool, pero eso no hará cambiar de parecer a papá. –

-Pues finjamos que nada paso, no tiene por qué enterarse. –

Nube miro a su hermano y sonrió.

-Bien, solo con una condición. –

-Ach…¿Cuál? – pregunto Ramón temiendo que pidiera algo raro.

-Me presentas con tu "invitada". -

A Ramón se le había olvidado por completo que Poppy estaba ahí.

-Cierto…ehm…Poppy, él es Nube, mi hermano. –

La chica sonrió al ser parte por fin de la conversación.

-Nube, ella es Poppy mi…- Pero el chico enmudeció, no sabía que título darle, iba a decir "amiga" pero ella no era eso y aun no tenían aquella charla. – Yo…ella es…mi…Poppy es mi… - Ramón comenzó a ponerse nervioso, la chica terminó su frase.

-Soy su novia. -

Ramón se sonrojo al escucharla y no tuvo de otra más que reafirmar.

-Sí, Poppy es mi novia. –

-Lo sabía. – dijo feliz al escucharlo. – esto hay que festejarlo. – hablo mientras dejaba sus cosas y se disponía entrar a la cocina.

-Nube, no vayas a hacer nada raro. –

-Me ofendes Ramón ¿Qué va a pensar tu novia de mí?-

-Que eres raro…- dijo malhumorado.

-Eh…¿chicos? –

-¿Qué pasa linda?. – pregunto Nube.

-Ramón ¿recuerdas que hay un asunto pendiente? – pregunto Poppy seria.

-¿Nuestra charla? –

-No, creo que ya no es necesaria, yo me refiero a lo de tu abuela. –

La sonrisa de Nube se desvaneció, volteo a ver muy serio a Ramón.

-¿Qué paso? –

-Nube…la encontraron, Poppy la encontró. – dijo un poco desanimado.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? – pregunto algo molesto.

-¡No es su culpa!...apenas la encontramos ayer mientras Ramón fue dado de alta, aun no la identifica, así que ningún papeleo se ha hecho…creo que sería mejor que llamaras a tu padre, tu aun no estás bien. –

-Poppy tiene razón, hay que llamar a papá. – concordó Ramón.

-Claro, él debe de saber…espera, ¿Qué le vamos a decir de tus heridas? –

-Es verdad…¿y si finjo estar bien? –

-Si…intenta andar sin el cabestrillo –

Ramón trato de quitárselo cuando Poppy lo regaño.

-¡RAMÓN!...simplemente dile la verdad, te lastimaste intentando salvarme a mí de alguien que me ataco. –

-Claro, eso podría funcionar. – dijo Nube

-Sí, y si no funciona podemos dejar que papá la regañe a ella. – concordó Ramón.

-Eso suena aún mejor. –

-Esperen… ¿Qué? –

Tras hacer la llamada el señor Lombardi llego ya casi entrada la noche, ambos hijos saludaron a su padre, uno con cierto temor. Pero no hablaron del tema, el padre de los chicos se la paso haciendo los papeleos necesarios para que a la señora Rosiepuff se le hiciera el funeral que siempre quiso, quería ser cremada y que sus cenizas se esparcieran en el mar, igual que las de su esposo.

El evento fue breve y muy poca gente asistió, pues eran pocos los amigos de su abuela que aun vivían, Dj Suki, Diamantino, Grandulón, Cooper, Seda, Satín y Poppy estuvieron en el. Mientras esperaban la entrega de las cenizas los chicos alcanzaron escuchar una conversación que el señor Lombardi y Nube sostenían.

-Gracias a Dios que ese mediocre alcalde no estuvo en la ceremonia. – dijo el padre de Ramón con un tono pedante, bastante raro en él que suele ser amable con todos.

-Si, Poppy dijo que no estaría por aquí porque tenia que terminar con la competencia de los pueblos vecinos, llevando a todos de vuelta a casa o algo así. – contesto Nube.

-¿Cómo puede ser más importante una estúpida competencia que la vida de sus ciudadanos? –

-Políticos…papá, políticos. –

Los chicos siguieron de largo caminando hasta que se encontraron con Ramón.

-Tu padre…él no…bueno… - trato de decir tímida Poppy.

-¿Trato de darte clases sobre algo? – pregunto preocupado.

-¿Eh?...no. –

-Gracias a Dios….menos mal. – dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-No, es solo que lo escuchamos y…parece que mi padre no le cae muy bien…lamento lo que le paso a tu abuela y se que si la hubieran buscado antes tal vez… -

-Los "tal vez" no existen, Poppy…paso lo que tenia que pasar, nadie es culpable, solo fue un accidente. –

-Lo sé, pero tal vez…ok…sin tal vez…mi padre pudo ser más…empático, no debió organizar un funeral sin su consentimiento. –

-Oh…mi padre no lo odia por eso, es por otra…cosa… - se le soltó decir.

-¿Otra cosa? -

-Si….mi padre discutió con el tuyo hace un par de años. –

-¿Enserio? -

-Pues, es que alguien se perdió en el bosque y tu padre se aferró a ese protocolo de "esperar 24 horas" y pues…él temió que la historia se repitiera. – dijo un tanto apenado.

-¿Quién se perdió? – pregunto Poppy intrigada ya que no sabia que hubiera más gente extraviada.

-Ramón…Ramón se perdió. – contesto Nube entrando en la charla. – Él muy loco perdió al perro y creyó que lo iba encontrar solo.

-Puede haberlo hecho si no me hubiera caído por la pendiente. – comento enojado.

-¿Te caíste? – pregunto preocupada Poppy.

-Así fue chica rosada, este bobo se hizo un esguince en el pie. –

-Ya basta, no hablemos más del tema. – Dijo enojado Ramón, quien no era fanático de recordar las veces que se equivocaba.

-Hijos, esta lista. – Menciono el padre de manera solemne enseñándoles la urna con las cenizas de la señora Rosiepuff. Era un jarrón hermoso de color plata, Ramón no pudo haber escogido uno mejor. El hombre se lo entrego y este no hizo más nada que abrazarlo. -Ahora si nos disculpan, mi hijo tiene que descansar. –

Los amigos de Ramón se despidieron de él, la familia subió al auto y al llegar a la casa su padre le quito la urna dejándola en el coche.

-Ven aquí Ramón, tengo que hablar contigo, Nube, ve por las maletas. –

-¿Las maletas? ¿No se van a quedar más tiempo? –

-Tu abuela siempre quiso que sus cenizas fueran regadas en el mar, partimos ahora mismo a hacerlo, será una bella noche estrellada cuando lleguemos. –

-¿Lleguemos? –

-Claro…tú también vas, no recuerdas tu promesa, si volvías a lastimarte regresarías a vivir a Cloud City con nosotros. – dijo bastante serio.

-No…no quiero, me gusta Villa Troll, esto no fue un accidente, alguien ataco a Poppy, no estaba solo, pedí ayuda…yo, yo hare cualquier cosa, yo….yo… -

El padre de Ramón se rio a carcajadas al ver lo temeroso que estaba su hijo. El chico supo entonces que estaba bromeando.

-¡Papá! –

-Hubieras visto tu cara… -

-Claro…hilarante. – dijo enojado.

-Pero si vienes con nosotros ahora. –

-Pero acabas de decir que…-

-Ramón, sé que no vas a descansar, apenas te sientas mejor comenzaras a trabajar en cosas que no deberías estar haciendo, como la vez que te lastimaste el tobillo, vendrás con nosotros mientras te recuperas, así tu hermano y yo podremos cuidarte. –

-Pero…Poppy…-

-Si, sé que la amas, pero aun así ella no podrá hacer nada para detener tus locuras. –

-Sé que suena raro en mí, pero si me quedo hare todo lo que ella me pida, dejare que me ayude y que me…y… -

-¿Y qué más? –

-¿Cómo qué y que más? –

-Ramón, aun estas muy lastimado para hacer eso. –

-¿Hacer que? –

El padre levanto una ceja y le lanzo una mirada de obvia, Ramón se puso tan rojo como un tomate y exclamo.

-No, jamás la he tocado, de verdad, no se qué te haya dicho Nube, pero es mentira, enserio mal entendió todo. –

El padre de nuevo río a carcajadas, le encantaba poner así de nerviosos a sus hijos, aunque entre broma y broma siempre tenía una lección que darles.

-Lo se hijo, se nota que tu novia sigue siendo virgen. –

\- ¡PAPÁ! –

\- ¿Qué? ¿no puedo estar orgulloso de que mi hijo sea todo un caballero?, Tu abuela estaría muy orgullosa de ti también, lo debe de estar y lo sabes ¿cierto? –

-Si…lo sé. –

-Ahora, no te detengas, si quieres llevar algo a Cloud City ve por el. –

Tras algunos minutos de prepararse la familia estaba lista para salir justo a la media tarde, el grupo de Poppy fue a aquella casa en la colina, cuando la chica vio que subían varias maletas y cosas al auto entro en pánico.

-¡RAMÓN!... Ramón, ¿a dónde vas? No te mudes, te lo ruego. – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo.

El chico hizo algo que dejo impactado al grupo y que logro sacar una sonrisa a su padre y hermano, sin decir nada le robo un largo y apasionado beso a la chica.

-Oye… hermanito, no te la comas toda, deja algo para después. –

El chico rompió el beso y contesto muy molesto.

-¡Cállate Nube! –

-Ramón, tu hermano tiene razón, no llegaremos a tiempo para ver las estrellas y preparar una linda ceremonia…vamos, ya se verán cuando regresen. –

-¡¿Entonces no te vas?! – pregunto esperanzada Poppy.

-No, bueno, si…pero solo mientras me recupero. –

-Así es señorita Poppy, cuando este como nuevo se lo regresare para que termine de devorarlo. – dijo el señor Lombardi.

La chica se puso tan roja como un semáforo, mientras Ramón, que no estaba mejor que ella les respondió al par de nubosos que no paraban de reír.

-No es gracioso, basta ya. –

-No…yo no….como cree…él y yo no… - trataba de decir Poppy.

-Señorita Poppy, es una broma…a los nubosos nos gusta bromear, aunque tarde o temprano…- dijo para lanzarle otra mirada obvia a Ramón. Este solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien…en ese caso, ¿me das tu número? -le pido Poppy.

-Claro…¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes? –

-Pues, un gruñón troll no quería nada que ver conmigo. –

-Oh, claro…pero como culparlo, esa ruidosa y azucarada chica que bien le podría causar un coma diabético a cualquiera le sacaba canas verdes. –

-O violetas. –

-Vamos tortolos…ya quiero irme. – dijo Nube.

-No te preocupes, Grandulón y yo cuidaremos de nube. –

-¿De mi? – pregunto el despistado de Nube.

-Tu no, el perro…y no te metas en la conversación. – le grito Ramón.

-Me llamaras…o me mandaras mensajes. –

Ramón tomo su celular y comenzó a mandar un texto, en ese momento le llego el mensaje "ya lo estoy haciendo". Poppy sonrió y muy contenta dijo.

-Ok…te estaré esperando. En esta casa sobre la colina. –

-Gracias…y yo…-

-¡Maldición Ramón, entra ya! –

-AAAAHHH…..cuando lleguemos a Cloud City voy a matarte. –

-Hasta luego. –

-Hasta luego Poppy. –

Al fin la familia salió para su destino, Poppy solo pudo despedirlo agitando la mano en lo alto. Quería decirle que habían llenado aquel socavón y puesto una placa en honor a su abuela que decía "Sigues viva en la eternidad de mi memoria" rodeada de una flor azul cuyo nombre es "no me olvides". Pero tendría que esperar un largo tiempo para que él la pudiera ver con sus propios ojos.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Extra.

.

.

.

Nube estaba con dos amigos disfrutando de otro rato de perder una clase, sabía que su hermano le pasaría los apuntes y las tareas, por lo que no había que preocuparse, realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo estaban bajo una barda no muy alta contemplando el mar, recargados en aquella fría pared mientras disfrutaban de lo templado de la arena. Tres chicas estaban justo sobre ellos, uno de sus amigos llamo su atención y le pregunto.

-Oye…¿Esa no es la novia de tu hermano? La chica perfección. –

Nube voltio asía arriba y efectivamente, ahí estaba doña perfecta, Nube no sabía que opinar, eran los gustos de su hermano, la conocía desde niños, a pesar de ser dos años mayor, él entro en la misma generación que ella, coincidiendo después con Ramón en los estudios, no podía decir que la odiaba, o que tuviera un motivo para hacerlo, era solo que cada niño mal portado era comparado con la perfecta y linda Coral, por ello la llamaban "la chica perfección", tenía a su sequito de seguidores, un grupo que le tenía envidia, que realmente eran pocos y a las personas como él, no la odiaban pero preferían no tener que tratar con ella. Las tres jóvenes charlaban fuertemente.

-¿Cómo es el más joven de los Lombardi? Dicen que esta para chuparse los dedos. – comento una de ellas con un notable doble sentido.

-Pues…sí que lo está. – dijo Coral haciendo que ambas gritaran mientras le decían cosas como "qué envidia" "¿Cómo lo lograste?".

No le gustaron esas palabras, pero aquello era su culpa, él no la quiso invitar a la fiesta, solo que cuando invito a un grupo de jóvenes con la frase "todos están invitados" ella desafortunadamente estaba ahí. Esa noche, Nube había mezclado algo en la bebida de su hermano para que este se divirtiera, y vaya que lo hizo, canto, bailo con toda chica que se lo pedía, recito poesía, hermosa en realidad, cuando despertó en la mañana y no lo vio en casa se asustó, estaba aterrado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo, pero su hermano le termino mandando un mensaje de texto diciéndole que había pasado la noche con alguien y que se quedaría con ella un rato más, no lo tomo a mal, de hecho se le hizo genial que Ramón no fuera tan "puro y casto", de esa forma tendría manera de burlarse de él. Pero cuando supo con quién y la relación que sostenía, pues… no discutieron, pero las charlas se volvieron ásperas y cortas. La relación entre ellos se vio minada desde el inicio del noviazgo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, John me debe de estar esperando, le dije que estaría ahí cuando saliera de sus clases. – Menciono contenta Coral.

-John….¿Volviste con él? ¿No sales con Ramón? –

-Si…Ramón, dije Ramón…es obvio. – corrigió la chica.

Eso no le gusto para nada a Nube, se levantó y fue caminando asía el grupo de chicas que ya se estaba yendo.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste? – Pregunto con clara molestia el chico.

Al verlo Coral se sorprendió, sabía que el mayor de los Lombardi faltaba a clases, pero no esperaba encontrárselo por ahí.

-¡Nube!...que gusto verte, no me puedo quedar…es que Ramón me espera. –

-No lo llamaste asi…dijiste John…-

-Debiste escuchar mal, dije Ramón…es que suenan tan parecidos. –

-Claro…- menciono incrédulo.

-Enserio…en dado caso, solo me equivoque y ya, no le veo el problema. –

-Pues yo si le veo un problema, la persona con la que estas saliendo es mi hermanito y si tu solo estas entreteniéndote con él para olvidar a tu ex, eso no lo voy a permitir… -

-Lo que haga con tu hermano no es de tu incumbencia, eso solo nos atañe a él y a mí. –

-Pues a mí también si piensas hacerle daño. –

-No voy a lastimar a tu hermano, Nube…tal vez escuchaste mal y…-

-Chicos ¿escucharon lo mismo que yo? – el par de jóvenes afirmaron con la cabeza. De manera tranquila le respondió.

-Si entre nosotros hay desacuerdos está bien, pero no pongamos entre la espada y la pared a Ramón, él realmente es un buen chico. –

-Claro que lo es, y una maldita…zorra como tú no debería de estar haciéndolo perder el tiempo, él ya está enamorado de otra, te lo ha dicho. – dijo tratando de meter cizaña, muy raro en él, pero se había dado cuenta que algo no era normal en esa relación, ahora era consiente de eso, Coral no le caí nada bien y la quería lejos de Ramón lo antes posible.

-Que tengas un buen día Nube. – dijo cortándolo con esa frase para marcharse junto sus amigas.

Era oficial, esa chica era odiosa. De ahí en adelante Nube se encargó de escuchar cada conversación que tenía, no había duda, se refería a su hermano con el nombre de su ex novio, Coral podría ser la chica perfección, pero no dejaría que nadie jugara con los sentimientos de su hermano. Trato de convencer en más de una ocasión a Ramón de que terminara con ella, lo animaba a que intentara conquistar a la joven de Villa Troll de quien sabia estaba enamorado, o le decía que Coral solo jugaba con él, siendo sincero le contaba sobre las conversaciones, pero era demasiado terco para escucharlo, le respondía cosas como "todo está en tu imaginación Nube" o "¿celos de hermano mayor?". Desesperado por impedir que le hicieran daño le dijo a su padre, pero este al saber sobre la relación solo dijo "la dejara en poco tiempo, solo sale con ella para entretenerse, no te preocupes". ¿Qué no se preocupará? Su padre le había dicho que lo cuidara de cualquier cosa que lo pudiera lastimar, y eso sin duda era una amenaza. Pero el señor Lombardi tenía razón, cuando la preparatoria estaba por acabar y se había acordado que Ramón se iría a vivir a Villa Troll, el chico anuncio su ruptura. Viendo que tras esas palabras el ambiente que los dos hermanos gozaban regresaba a la normalidad Nube le pregunto.

-Y…terminaste cortando con ella...¿eh? – Nube quería saber detalles del ego destrozado de la chica, Ramón preparaba su maleta y sin darle mucha importancia le dijo.

-En realidad ella termino conmigo… o más bien fue un acuerdo que….¿Nube? – cuando voltio su hermano ya no estaba.

En ese mismo momento no muy lejos de ahí Coral y sus amigas se daban una pequeña ducha tras ayudarla a darle clases a unos niños de la costa. La chica tenía la costumbre de lavar bien su cabello, no por nada tenía la más sedosa, larga y blanca cabellera de todas, tomo un poco de jabón como de costumbre, cerró los ojos y termino de enjuagarse, mientras se secaba noto un extraño color naranja en sus palmas, fue cuando vio un mechón de su cabello, o debía de serlo, pero era naranja, y no un bonito color como el de las zanahorias, ese tono era horrible, casi fosforescente radioactivo, tomo un espejo y con espanto vio que aquella tintura la tenía por parte del rostro, se escurría por su cara, parte de su cuello y hombros. El grito de la chica se escuchó sonoro en toda la playa, sus amigas trataban de calmarla, Coral buscaba entre sus pertenencias algo que la ayudara a volver su pelo a la normalidad cuando vio un pedazo de papel que decía "Nadie termina con un Lombardi…Zorra". La joven supo entonces quien había sido por la terrible letra.

-¡NUBEEEE! – la chica estaba colérica. - Me voy a vengar…de esta no te salvas, y no me importa si tengo que meter a Ramón de por medio, quieres ver una verdadera broma pesada, yo te enseñare que es una maldita broma pesada. – decía mientras se restregaba un pañuelo en la cara con desmaquillaste, pero nada, el color no se iba.

Nube llego momentos después a casa, cuando Ramón preparaba la cena, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el chico reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué hiciste? –

-Nada, ¿no puedo simplemente sonreír? –

-¿Nube? –

-Vamos Ramón, relájate…es tu ultimo día aquí, hay que pasar un buen rato. –

-Bien…pero si te metes en problemas otra vez estarás solo, ya no voy a estar aquí para ayudarte, ¿lo entiendes? –

-Completamente. – dijo tranquilo el nuboso.

Nadie sospecharía que aquella mala jugada no involucraría tanto a Ramón, sino a Poppy.

.

.

.

Para Hanamel44 y Kyoko666, muchas gracias por seguirme en esta página, que esta adelantada por un capitulo, este es el final de la historia de "corona de flores", la historia sobre la desaparición de la abuela de Ramón y sobre la identidad del chico de los sueños de Poppy llego a su fin, pero sigue el bonus parte 1 y 2, espero les gustes, porque la verdad que de aquí en adelante el tema cambia y se centra más en el broppy, el epilogo, el verdadero final de todo este fanfic inicio siendo de un capitulo largo, para ser de dos partes, luego de tres, paso a ser de cinco y actualmente es de siete, cada uno con sus respectivos extras… si de aquí en adelante ya no quieren seguirme está bien XD

PD. Les recuerdo que pueden leer mi historia en Wattpad donde tiene el mismo nombre, ahí pueden ver también mis dibujos raros.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonus

.

.

.

Ramón había ido a la tienda por algunas cosas que le había pedido su padre, casi todo en la lista eran botanas y golosinas, pensó que quizás ellos tenían planeado algo para él, pues en un par de días abandonaría Cloud City para volver a Villa Troll, sus heridas habían sanado ya por completo. Toco a la puerta y su hermano le abrió con una sonrisa extraña.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto malhumorado Ramón.

-Nada, solo sonrió. –

-Sí, claro. – dijo sabiendo que algo ocultaba, por lo que camino con cuidado esperando toparse con alguna mala broma de su hermano, pero solo encontró a su padre que sonreía de la misma manera, Ramón voltio a ver a Nube que llego a la cocina sin cambiar de expresión. - ¿Qué hicieron? – pregunto comenzando a sentirse preocupado.

-Ramón ¿acaso tu hermano y yo no podemos sonreír sin motivo alguno? –

-No habían sonreído así en todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora? –

-No hay ningún motivo hermano. –

El joven dejo la bolsa del mandado en la barra y muy serio dijo.

-Bien, saben que no me gustan las sorpresas ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué planean? –

-Ramón, relájate…vamos a terminar con esto, a la cuenta de 3… 1, 2, 3. – conto el padre.

Todos los amigos de Ramón salieron de su escondite del otro lado de la barra, estaba Poppy, Dj Suki, Satín, Seda, Diamantino, Grandulón y Cooper quienes cantaban todos juntos.

-¡Celebrando siempre más, todos juntos celebrando, hoy hay fiesta y ocurre aquí! –

Tras eso hubo un breve silencio, esperaban la reacción de Ramón que estaba muy serio, el chico tomo la bolsa y comenzó a acomodar las compras en su lugar ignorando al grupo por completo.

\- ¿Ramón? ¿no vas a saludar? ¿Tus amigos vinieron a pasar contigo los últimos días que pasaras aquí? – le dijo el señor Lombardi.

-Papá compre el helado que me pediste, sino lo guardo ahora se derretirá. –

-Ramón…-

-Y compre los dulces. –

-Ramón…-

-Uff…- el chico le susurro a su padre. - ¿Por qué los invitaste? –

-Hijo, quiero que te diviertas, no te he visto sonreír desde que llegaste, prometo no darle clases de sexualidad a ninguno de tus amigos ni contar historias vergonzosas, como aquella vez que tu hermano y tú se metieron en aquella playa… - Ramón lo mira aún más enojado, su padre al fin dijo- estas muy tenso, necesitas relajarte, señorita Poppy…-la llamo el hombre. - ¿Podría venir? –

-Claro ¿Qué pasa? –

-Creo que el gruñón de mi hijo necesita un gran abrazo. –

-Oh, yo se lo doy. – dijo la chica lanzándose a él y dándole el más grande y amoroso abrazo de la historia, Ramón no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, hacía semanas que no veía a Poppy, solo se mandaban textos y tenido una que otra llamada, mientras la sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos y esbozaba una de sus mejores sonrisas noto que su padre y hermano veían la escena encantados, el chico se separó de golpe y volvió a su seriedad habitual.

-Nada de abrazos en esta casa. – dijo molesto guardando distancia de Poppy quien solo soltó un par de risas, pues su despedida había sido más apasionada que eso, pero Ramón era así con las muestras de afecto.

\- ¿Qué tal si les muestro sus habitaciones? – propuso Nube a sus invitados.

-Que bien, tendremos pijamada. – expreso Diamantino.

-Ah…pues, pensábamos que estarían más cómodos cada uno en una habitación. – menciono su padre.

-¡Cada uno tendrá su propia habitación! – exclamo Cooper.

-Si, jóvenes, esta casa cuenta con 16 habitaciones. –

-Lo siento señor Lombardi. – le dijo Seda para terminar la frase Satín.

-Mi hermana y yo siempre dormimos en la misma habitación. –

-Oh…pues no hay problema, las camas son muy amplias. –

-Perfecto. – dijeron ambas.

-En ese caso yo quiero dormir con Cooper, él y yo planeamos hacer algo y necesitamos tiempo de chicos. –

-¿Tiempos de chicos? ¿Y yo me voy a quedar en una habitación solo? ¿Por qué no me han dicho nada? ¿Qué se traen entre manos? - pregunto Diamantino que se sintió un tanto excluido.

-Pues podría quedarte conmigo. – le propuso Nube, quien ansiaba conocer más a los amigos de Ramón, puesto que nunca había visto que este los tuviera.

-Sí, estaría bien amigo. – le agradeció.

-Y yo me quedo con Poppy. -Grito contenta Dj Suki abrazando a su amiga.

Ante eso las miradas de los nubosos se cruzaron, algo no había salido como lo planearon, se veía en sus expresiones, cosa que Ramón noto. Cuando todos fueron arriba y se comenzaron a acomodar él chico se percató que la única habitación de invitados que coincidía con la suya iba a ser la de Poppy, tras darse cuenta bajo muy enojado a hablar con su padre.

-Papá ¿Qué pensaban hacer? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Mi cuarto y el de Poppy…¿Por qué el de los demás están tan retirados? – Las habitaciones de los chicos iban a estar en la tercera planta, mientras las de las chicas estaban lo más retiradas de la de Ramón, excepto la de Poppy que estaba justo enfrente.

-Ramón, vamos afuera, quiero hablar contigo en privado. – le sugirió tras escuchar el eco de las charlas. Estando ya afuera continuo. – No eres ya un niño, ni un adolescente, solo pensé que a tu novia y a ti les gustaría estar más cerca. – comento con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cercas? ¿Para qué quisiéramos estar más…?-

Fue cuando vio que su padre sostenía frente a él un preservativo, lo lanzo al aire con el fin de que su hijo lo atrapara, con manos nerviosas y tras casi perderlo lo atrapo entre sus palmas, lo contemplo sin decir una palabra, hasta que por fin dijo enojado.

-¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?! ¡¿Estas sugiriendo que tenga sexo con ella?!- Su padre solía hacerles bromas pesadas a su hermano y a él, era un padre que siempre los alentó a explorar de todo, experimentar hasta donde les fuera grato, siempre y cuando no se lastimaran ni hirieran a alguien más. Pero esa insinuación era exagerada.

-Ay no, por Dios, Ramón, soy tu padre, jamás te presionaría para que hicieras eso. – dijo con calma, ese tono logro apaciguar a Ramón quien tranquilo escucho lo que tenía que decirle, sabía que su padre, muy a su manera, trataba de darle alguna lección. – Soy obstetra hijo, se cómo vienen los niños al mundo, como también sé que es mejor planearlos, yo sé que eres un adulto, tienes un buen trabajo y podrías con una sorpresa de ese tipo…pero no quiero que te pase si no lo deseas, disfruta tu noviazgo a tu manera, yo solo quiero que si se te ofrece tengas oportunidad de usarlo, piénsalo Ramón…sé que esta vez vas enserio con ella. – dijo para dejarlo meditar.

Ramón tomo aquel sobre y lo observo mientras se recargaba en el pasamanos del balcón, dejo escapar un suspiro para después susurra para si mismo.

-¿Y…si lo deseo? ¿Si deseo tener hijos con Poppy? – qué pena le daba aceptarlo, pero era cierto, tenía unas extrañas ganas de ser padre lo antes posible, aunque tenía que ser objetivo, tal vez las palabras de su abuela sobre "llenar la casa de niños" lo confundieron demasiado, nunca le dijo que tenía que ser lo antes posible, era mejor tomar la sugerencia de su padre primero y disfrutar de su noviazgo con Poppy, pero…

Se quedó un buen rato pensativo mientras el barullo de la casa aumentaba, ese día fue exclusivo para mostrarles la mansión y sus alrededores, el terreno era enorme, a un costado tenía un acantilado y al otro una playa pequeña, era privada pero los lugareños la usaban también, eso no le molestaba para nada al señor Lombardi.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que Ramón preparara el desayuno se dispusieron a salir, todos querían ir a nadar, tomar el sol, todos menos el chico de la colina, no era para nada una mentira, Ramón odiaba el mar. Le gustaba mucho cuando era pequeño, pero luego de vivir allí varios años todo el encanto desapareció.

-Vayan ustedes, yo aquí los espero. – dijo mientras lavaba los platos.

-Ramón, vamos, será divertido. – le cometo Poppy.

-Ya conozco todo esto, y mi hermano es mejor guía que yo, créeme. –

-Está bien. – dijo un tanto desanimada para subir a cambiarse.

-Hermano, tu novia te está rogando, eso no está bien, ven, te vas a divertir. –

-Nube, cada que salgo contigo termino mal, no voy a ir y punto. –

-Con mayor razón tienes que venir, podría hacer que todos terminaran así. –

-No me interesa, son igual de raros que tú, seguro y se divierten. -

Todos los invitados bajaron, se despidieron de Ramón, este ni los voltio a ver, solo hizo un ademan con la mano y se dispuso a secar los platos, salieron por la puerta con bolsas, toallas, sombrillas, sombreros, todo lo necesario para pasar el día completo afuera. Fue ahí que Nube trato con otra cosa.

\- ¿Viste a Poppy? –

-No. –

-Se veía hermosa. –

-Seguramente. – respondió tranquilo sabiendo que intentaba hacer.

-Trae un traje de baño. –

-Es obvio, va a la playa. –

-Es de dos piezas. –

-oh ¿enserio? Tal vez quiere broncearse. –

-Es un bikini. –

-No voy a ir Nube. –

-Te lo vas a perder. –

-No me interesa. –

-Al menos los demás chicos en la playa si disfrutaran la vista. – dijo mientras abría la puerta. – que tengas un buen día hermanito. – se despidió saliendo de casa y dejando a Ramón con aquella idea en la cabeza.

Mientras subía las escaleras, entraba a su cuarto, se ponía su traje de surf, tomaba una tabla y se encaminaba a la playa se decía a sí mismo "no soy celoso, no soy celoso, no soy celoso"

\- ¡Ramón! – exclamo Poppy al verlo. – decidiste venir. – dijo dándole espacio y pidiéndole que se sentara. El chico dejo su tabla en la arena y tomo asiento alado de su novia.

-Si…y no soy celoso. –

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto desconcertada.

-Nada…- respondió sin importancia.

Los chicos estaban con Nube haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Dj Suki estaba con ellos, mientras Satín y Seda estaban de ahí a acá, volvieron con Poppy y comentaron.

-Viste al chico alto con rulos que paso hace un momento, estaba…mmmm. -dijo Satín mordiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Ese? ... te refieres más bien al de bucles con su tabla de surf. – dijo Seda.

-No Satín, el de rulos. –

-Estas ciega Seda, el de bucles era más guapo. –

-Claro que no. –

-Que sí. –

-Poppy, nos ayudas de nuevo ¿Cuál es más guapo? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, se sorprendieron al ver a Ramón y miraron un tanto preocupadas a la joven.

-Este…yo…es que…- tartamudeo la chica.

-Vamos Poppy, ayúdalas de nuevo. – dijo sin ninguna emoción el joven mientras miraba el mar.

-Mejor nos vamos por…allá. – dijo Seda quien partió con su hermana dejando sola a la pareja.

-Las chicas están tratando de "ligar", ya no tiene ningún novio las dos y…me pidieron ayuda, solo para ver quien de las dos tenía mejor gusto, no es que yo estuviera viendo a nadie. –

-Claro…-

-No estas…celoso ¿verdad? – Trato de preguntar lo más seria posible, pero en su tono se escuchaba la burla.

-No, obvio no. – contesto molesto. Detestaba que la gente le pusiera etiquetas solo para molestarlo, él realmente no sentía aquello.

Poppy dejó escapar un par de carcajadas para luego cubrirse la boca al ver que Ramón la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sabes que…creo que iré a nadar justo ahora. – dijo Ramón.

-Bien. –

-¡Bien!...- comento con tono enojado para luego decir más calmado. – olvide ponerme bloqueador, Poppy ¿podrías ponerme un poco en la espalda? – el chico tenía aquel traje especial que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, pero aun así él prefería ponerse bloqueador, otro de los tantos TOC del joven.

-Claro, yo te ayudo. - La chica se volteo para sacar la crema de la bolsa, cuando regreso la mirada vio como Ramón jalaba la cremallera de su traje, desde el cuello hasta su baja espalda, comenzó a quitarse el traje dejando al descubierto su torso. Poppy jamás pensó que Ramón tuviera tan buen cuerpo.

\- ¿Y bien? ... no eras tú la que me decías que te pidiera ayuda si la necesitaba, no alcanzo mi espalda ¿me vas a ayudar o qué? –

-Si…sí, claro, yo te toco…te unto…yo te…- dijo nerviosa mientras que el bote de bloqueador se le soltaba de las manos, lo atrapaba, pero era como tener una barra de mantequilla, imposible de sostener en sus nerviosas manos, y esa reacción solo era mirando su espalda.

-Poppy, solo hazlo. – casi le dijo gritando.

-Emmm…Ramón, ¿no prefieres acostarte? –

\- ¿Para qué? - pregunto molesto, pero al ver como seguía oprimiendo el bote mientras la crema se derramaba de su mano y ella lo veía embobado, entendió el mensaje. – Bien, solo deja de desperdiciar el bloqueador. –

-Ah…sí, claro. –

Ramón al fin se recostó boca abajo mientras recargaba su mentón en sus brazos cruzados para poder ver a su grupo de amigos. Un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir la crema fría tocar su piel.

-¡POPPY! Se supone que tienes que calentarla. – se quejó.

-Ups, lo siento, olvide esa parte. – dijo nerviosa.

La chica unto la crema entre sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces se montó sobre Ramón gritando.

-Estoy lista. – luego se quedó en shock, no le había pedido permiso para sentarse sobre él, pero aquello no le pareció molestar a Ramón que simplemente le dijo.

-Bien, termina de una vez. –

Sin duda estaba molesto, más que nada por a ver sucumbido a las palabras de su hermano, pero comprobó las dos cosas que quería saber, una, él no era celoso, y dos, Poppy se veía realmente bella con su bikini. La chica pasaba sus manos desde sus hombros a la baja espalda, mientras Ramón disfrutaba de aquello Poppy divagaba en otra cosa; Satín y Seda habían ido a "ligar", como ellas lo llamaban, Dj Suki vino con el fin de conocer "mejor" a Nube, los chicos planeaban conseguir mínimo el número de alguna nubosa y Diamantino, él estaba desubicado, pero lo más seguro es que se le uniera a los demás, se podría decir que el amor estaba en el aire, todos tenían planes románticos menos ella, Poppy solo había ido para saber por sus propios ojos que Ramón estaba bien para regresar a su casa, no tenía ninguna segunda intención en realidad. Ahora que estaba encima de él y que los chicos le habían prometido no arruinar cualquier atmosfera romántica se sintió con la confianza de deslizar sus manos "accidentalmente" por otra zona, con sutileza comenzó a acariciar los costados desde las costillas hasta su cadera rosando ligeramente el comienzo de sus glúteos, al ver que Ramón no decía nada supuso que le gustaba por lo que siguió haciéndolo un rato más hasta que sintió que las piernas del chico se agitaban con brusquedad y escucho unas carcajadas descontroladas.

-¡POPPY PARA!...¡Me haces cosquillas! – dijo sin poder parar de reír.

Los demás al escucharlo se fueron acercando, Poppy se sentó alado de Ramón mientras este hacía lo mismo, se secó unas cuantas lagrimas a la vez que se volvía a poner su traje, mientras cerraba la cremallera noto la cara de disgusto de Poppy.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curioso por su cambio de actitud.

-No estaba tratando de hacerte cosquillas. – hablo haciendo pucheros, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a Ramón.

\- ¿Y que estabas tratando de hacer? – él realmente pensó que Poppy quería hacerlo reír, siempre intentaba sacarle una sonrisa cuando lo veía enojado.

-Yo quería…que tú y yo…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Nube.

-Hermanito, ya estás de mejor humor. –

-Si Nube…ya no estoy enojado. –

-Excelente, porque las olas están geniales, surfeemos un poco antes de que la marea cambie. –

-Claro…Poppy, luego me dices lo que querías, ¿está bien? –

-Sí, aquí te espero. – Se despidió para verlo irse con su hermano. Permaneció con aquel humor hasta que Dj Suki le pregunto.

-Chica ¿Qué pasa? –

-Ramón cree que soy una niña. –

Todos se miraron extrañados, no entiendan a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Cómo que una niña? –

\- Si, el cree que soy infantil. –

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

-Es que…hace un momento. –

Poppy les conto lo sucedido a sus amigos y al igual que Ramón se rieron a carcajadas.

\- ¿Por qué se burlan de mí? – cuestiono molesta.

-No es de ti, sino de lo que paso. – dijo Dj Suki tratando de contener la risa.

-Poppy, no creo que te vea como una niña, simplemente le hiciste cosquillas, ahora sabes donde no tocarlo si tu fin es otro. –

Aquellas palabras no animaron para nada a Poppy, fue cuando vieron que Nube y Ramón volvieron de nadar.

-Vamos hermano, eso fue muy corto. –

-No volveré a entrar Nube. - dijo molesto el chico, que si ya se veía atractivo seco se veía el doble de guapo mojado.

-Bien, en ese caso le prometí a los chicos ir de casería. –

\- ¿De casería? –

\- Si, tu sabes…chicas. –

Entre los chicos chocaron puños y palmas, en tan corto tiempo ya tenían un saludo secreto.

-Ay…no puede ser. – dijo Ramón rodando los ojos.

-Oye Ramón ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Diamantino.

-Torpe, él ya tiene novia. – dijo Grandulón señalando a Poppy con gentileza.

-Poppy es muy linda para ser celosa. – Comento Cooper. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos prestas a Ramón un rato? Es un buen anzuelo, hubieras visto como lo devoraban con las miradas aquellas chicas de…- al fin se calló cuando se dio cuenta como lo miraban todos. – lo siento, otra vez hable de más. –

\- Si, lo hiciste. – dijo Ramón más molesto que antes. Poppy se veía enojada y eso preocupo al chico. -Me quedare con las chicas, ellas no conocen la zona, podrían perderse, en especial Poppy. –

-Por favor, Poppy no es una niña que tengas que cuidar, no se va a perder. – dijo Nube.

-Claro que no soy una niña, ya soy una mujer. – confirmo Poppy poniéndose de pie. – Y sentir celos es para personas infantiles, y yo soy toda una adulta, así que…ve Ramón, tengan una tarde de chicos y nosotras una de chicas ¿les parece? –

-No…a mí no me…-

-Le parece, nos parce genial. – dijo Nube cubriendo la boca de Ramón.

-A nosotras nos encanta la idea. – dijeron las gemelas.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – grito Dj Suki.

Mientras que todos los hombres arrastraban lentamente a Ramón en contra de su voluntad, este logro zafarse y dijo.

\- ¡Bien! Como quieran…Poppy, escucha, si tienen algún problema, si alguien las llega a molestar solo diles que eres mi novia y que se están quedando en la misión Pearl White con el señor Lombardi. –

-Sí, y que conocen a Nube. – termino por decir el nuboso. – Nos vemos a las 5 en el bar Coco´s que está enfrente de la playa principal, no se les olvide chicas. –

-No lo haremos, que tenga suerte. – se despidió Poppy de los chicos, aunque claro que Ramón no iba para nada feliz, apenas se perdieron de vista la joven comenzó a patear la arena muy molesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Poppy? – pregunto Dj Suki.

\- ¿Qué que pasa? Dos tipas estaban viendo a mi hombre y lo…devoraban con la mirada…yo estoy…es que él….!ahhh! –

\- ¿Celosa? – cuestionaron las gemelas.

\- ¡No!...- grito para sentarse de golpe. – Si… un poquito. –

-Poppy, Ramón esta locamente enamorado de ti, su hermano te adora, armo todo un plan para traerte de "sorpresa" y su padre te idolatra, eres a la primera chica que lleva a casa, según me dijo Nube, eres oficial. – la consoló Dj Suki sin percatarse que tres lugareñas la escucharon atentas.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero eso no quita que Ramón me vea como una niña. –

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, Seda al fin dijo.

-Hace un momento dijiste que intentaste algo con Ramón ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – pregunto Satín.

-Pues quería tener un momento romántico con él. –

-A ver chica, establezcamos que es "romántico" para ti. – pidió Dj Suki.

-Bueno, que recite algún poema, que nos tomemos de las manos mientras caminamos, perdernos en la mirada del otro, abrazarlo fuertemente. –

-Awwww….- exclamaron las gemelas.

-O…K, Poppy es muy…¿Cómo decirlo? ¿tierno? –

-Ese es el problema, no quiero que me vea tierna, quiero ser…¿atractiva? Para él... –

\- ¿Qué tal un cambio de imagen? – dijeron las gemelas.

\- Si, un buen bronceado y un cambio de actitud le demostraran a Ramón que eres toda una mujer. –

\- ¿Cómo? –

-Tengamos el mejor día de chicas y que la gente sola hable sobre lo geniales que somos, cuando los chicos escuchen de como arrasamos con estas playas Ramón te vera diferente. –

\- Si, eso suena bien, a divertirnos. -

Por su parte los hombres se tomaban su tiempo, Grandulón, Cooper y Diamantino trataban de lucirse en la playa, pero con los esculturales cuerpos de los lugareños era casi imposible.

-No somos rival para nadie. – dijo desanimado Grandulón.

-No se desesperen, tenemos a nuestro anzuelo viviente, además las chicas de por aquí no son superficiales. – los tranquilizo Nube. Fue cuando un par de nubosos pasaron cerca del grupo y golpearon a propósito a Cooper con la tabla.

-Oye, ten cuidado. – exclamo el joven.

-Lo siento hombre jirafa. – se burló el chico, pero al ver a Nube y a Ramón mirarlo con ferocidad dijo. – Lo lamento, no sabía que eran amigos suyos, no volverá a pasar. –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Diamantino.

-A los lugareños no les gusta los turistas, les juegan malas bromas y los molestan cada que pueden. – confeso Ramón.

-Creí que la gente de Cloud City era amable. – dijo Grandulón.

-Y lo somos, solo que no nos gusta que anden en los lugares no turísticos, y ustedes están fuera de zona, pero no se preocupen, están con nosotros. – dijo tranquilo Nube.

\- Si, lo estamos ¿ pero quién está con las chicas? – Exclamo Diamantino.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos volver con ellas. – confeso preocupado Grandulón.

-Nah, las chicas podrán cuidarse solas, con ellas alado tendremos menos oportunidad de ligar, solo no se preocupen, sabiendo de quien es novia Poppy todos mantendrán su distancia. – explico Nube.

-Vaya…hasta en Cloud City te temen. – dijo Cooper.

-No me temen, nos respetan a mi hermano y a mí, la familia Lombardi es la más prestigiosa de toda la ciudad, nuestro padre ha salvado muchas vidas y traido otras más a este mundo. –

-Oh…pues en ese caso, sigamos. – Pidió Diamantino.

Por su parte las chicas ya se habían metido en problemas con muchos lugareños, los coqueteos no correspondidos, el hostigamiento, Poppy y las demás no estaban a gusto, pero solo decir que era novia de Ramón o que se quedaban en casa del señor Lombardi bastaba, pero lo lamentable es que nada iba de acuerdo al plan.

.

.

.

Extra (y …. Pausa…esperen un momento y lean esta pequeña nota. Los extras de aquí en adelante son de cosas que pasaron meses después a esto, ok solo eso, sigan leyendo)

.

.

.

Poppy caminaba contenta a la casa de Ramón, tenía planeado una sorpresa para él chico por su sexto mes de noviazgo, quería prepararle algo de comer, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, aun no sabía cómo lo lograría, pero estaba segura que conseguiría su propósito, llevaba días practicando la misma receta, y aunque al parecer de sus amigos aun no lograba dominarla, pues según Grandulón le quedaba cruda, Diamantino se había enfermado probándola, las gemelas no quisieron ni acercarse y Dj Suki prefirió no estar presente en caso de que por error incendiara la cocina, cosa que si sucedió, pero gracias a Cooper no paso a mayores.

-Solo sigue la receta al pie de la letra. – le dijo Grandulón. – nada de agregar más sal, o azúcar o chispas…solo has lo que dice la receta. –

Claro que lo haría, se trataba de hacer algo para Ramón, el chico era un excelente cocinero, no es que tratara de superarlo, solo con no decepcionarlo o hacer algo comible bastaba. Poppy llego y saludo con un apasionado beso a su novio, mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa del comedor, el joven volvió a su actividad hogareña de secar y acomodar los platos.

-Ramón…¿sabes qué día es hoy? –

-Hoy es viernes. – dijo sin importancia.

-Si, claro…me refiero a la fecha. –

-Pues es 28 de febrero. –

-¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? –

-Significa que estas volviendo a contar los días desde que empezamos a salir dándoles una importancia innecesaria. –

-¡RAMÓN! –

-¿Vas a empezar con eso del aniversario otra vez? –

-Si, lo hare cada mes, como debe de ser. –

-Poppy…entiendo si quieres hacerlo por año, ¿pero por cada mes? –

-Vamos Ramón…¿Dónde quedo tu lado romántico? – dijo con tono dramático.

-Jamás lo tuve. –

-¡Ramón! –

-Ok….¿que quieres hacer hoy? –

-Pues…¿Por qué no vas a tu laboratorio y haces…no sé, lo que suelas hacer?, así yo hare…una sorpresa. –

-¿Una sorpresa? –

-Si, ya sabes…algo especial. –

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –

-Es una sorpresa. – dijo con tono sonoro.

El chico dejo de golpe la toalla con la que secaba los platos y muy serio encaro a la joven.

-Poppy, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, solo dime que piensas hacer. –

La chica se molestó por eso, comenzó hacer pucheros, pero sabia que no le podría ganar.

-Bien…quería cocinarte algo. –

-¿Qué? –

-Si, tu siempre cocinas, ya es hora de que yo te prepare algo a ti. –

-No hace falta, me gusta cocinarte. – dijo nervioso, sabia por los chicos que Poppy no era una buena cocinera, temía por su salud, su bajilla, sus ollas y su cocina.

-Vamos, de verdad quiero hacerlo, ya verás…he practicado esta receta todos los días, me sale bien. –

-¿Tú la probaste? –

-Pues no, se la di a probar a los chicos y dijeron…pues, ellos…en si dieron su visto bueno. –

Ramón se quedó un momento solo viéndola en silencio para luego decir.

-Sabes que…tienes razón, debo de ser más romántico, te preparare la mejor cena que jamás hayas imaginado. – el joven comenzó a sacar ollas y sartenes, pero Poppy replico.

-No, no quiero que me cocines nada, yo quiero hacer algo para ti. –

-Poppy, es mi cocina, yo debo de hacer algo por ti, eres la invitada, no te preocupes te va a encantar. –

-Pero Ramón…solo déjame a mi… yo puedo… -

-¡POR ULTIMA VEZ POPPY, NO VAS A COCINAR! – grito desesperado.

La chica enmudeció extrañada por su reacción. Ramón tomo un poco de aire y dijo con un tono un tanto melodramático.

-¿quieres cocinar porque…no te gusta cómo cocino? – el chico tomo su última carta, el chantaje. Aún tenía frescas las palabras de Diamantino y Grandulón de nunca comer lo que preparara.

-Claro que no, Ramón eres el mejor cocinero de Villa Troll, te lo aseguro. –

-¿Enserio? Porque parece que quieres evitar comer mi comida a toda costa. –

-Jamás rechazaría algo preparado por ti…es solo que yo quería… -

-Bien, compruébamelo, voy a preparar peras al vino tinto, nunca te las he preparado antes. –

-Pues no… -

Ramón tomo una olla, limpio algunas peras y lleno con vino dulce hasta cubrir las frutas, agrego un poco de azúcar y canela, tendrían que hervir durante un buen rato hasta estar suaves, fue cuando a Poppy se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Las peras al vino se comen con más vino? –

-Si…normalmente con un lambrusco. –

-¿Y tienes ese vino? – Ramón se quedó callado, era verdad, no tenía más vino, tendría alguien que ir a comprarlo, pero no podía mandar a Poppy a hacerlo, no sabría cual escoger, tampoco quería dejarla sola y no podían ir los dos dejando la olla en el fuego, sería peligroso, apagar las peras era la peor opción, no estarían nunca listas. – Pues…tal vez, en esta ocasión serán "sin más" vino. –

-Eso no…yo quiero más vino, es una noche especial, quiero comer algo delicioso para después "divertirnos" – dijo mirando a su novio con ojos que desbordaban lujuria. Aquello puso nervioso a Ramón, le causo escalofríos mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. – Pero sin vinos, no sé, quizás ya no sea lo mismo. -

-Ok…iré por el vino. – termino por declinar. – pero no toques nada de la cocina, las peras tardaran en estar, no les hagas nada, no tardo. – dijo tras soltar un suspiro para salir por la puerta.

Poppy lo vio marcharse por la vereda, y puso manos a la obra, saco aquella receta que según Nube le dijo que era su favorita, Ramón tenia de todo en la casa, por lo que no tardo en reunir los ingredientes, fue cuando se le ocurrió ver las peras, quito la tapa, claro, de manera inadecuada, el vapor del líquido le quemo la muñeca, la chica soltó ambas cosas que tenía en las manos para sobarse, al percatarse que no le había pasado nada miro más de cerca el contenido, el fragante aroma de aquella mezcla la hechizo, el olor era exquisito, podría quedarse ahí toda la tarde oliéndolo, de un momento a otro le llego otro aroma, como a papel quemado.

-¡La receta! –

Efectivamente, por desgracia el papel había caído cerca de la estufa cuando lo soltó y para cuando se dio cuenta no era más que cenizas. No supo que hacer, pero pronto recordó que la abuela de Ramón tenía muchos recetarios hechos por ella misma, ahí debía de estar sin duda esa receta, fue de inmediato al estante donde se encontraban, mientras hojeaba unos cuantos noto uno en especial, un cuaderno amarillo que tenía un separador de flores, en ella se leía "comida favorita de Ramón" con una hermosa letra manuscrita. Poppy lo tomo y vio la receta de un pollo al horno con limón y romero, no se veía difícil, tenía una corta lista de ingredientes, así que fue a la cocina, selecciono de nuevo lo necesario, limpio la escena del crimen, tapo de nuevo las peras y se deshizo de las cenizas. Recordó las sabias palabras de Grandulón "primero lee toda la receta" y gracias a Dios lo hizo, el pollo tardaba una hora en el horno. La chica tomo su teléfono y llamo a sus amigos.

-Hola…- se escuchó hablar a Diamantino.

-Diamantino, necesito ayuda. –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué? –

-Necesito que entretengan a Ramón, por lo menos una hora, si pueden más. –

-¿Para qué? –

-Tu solo hazlo, y llama a los demás, puede que necesites ayuda, escucha, va a comprar un vino…debe de estar en el supermercado. –

-Bien, cuenta con nosotros. –

-Gracias. –

Poppy colgó, la receta estaba escrita de una manera muy divertida, le recordaba a sus libros de recortes, tenía tips de los tips, frases como "no le temas al pollo, ya esta muerte, a no ser que regrese como zombi", seguirla al pie de la letras no era complicado, en poco tiempo el ave estaba dentro del horno, Poppy limpio la cocina y mientras contaba el tiempo su cabeza se llenó de dudas, ¿Lo habría hecho bien? ¿Seria la temperatura adecuada? ¿y si conto mal el tiempo? Los minutos pasaron, para la hiperactiva chica eso era una eternidad, cuando faltaban escasos 5 minutos para terminar el horneado Poppy se sentó en el piso enfrente del horno, abrazaba sus rodillas ya ansiosa porque estuviera listo, cuando escucho la voz de Ramón que casi le saca un infarto.

-¡POPPY! – tenía la bolsa del super con el vino dentro, lo dejo muy enojado para luego preguntar. -¿Qué hiciste? –

-Yo solo…solo quería prepararte algo especial… -

-Te dije que no tocaras nada. – le dijo molesto.

-No…creo, lo último que te oí decir fue algo sobre las peras, y ahí siguen. – Era verdad, Ramón las reviso y ya estaban lista, apago el fuego, cuando se percató que el horno estaba prendido, encendió la luz de este y vio el pollo, pero no por eso se había dado cuenta, desde que entro a la casa percibió el olor de la especie y el cítrico. El chico tomo sus guantes y saco el ave, apago el horno, quería regañarla, estaba verdaderamente enojado, era obvio que los chicos le pidieron un montón de cosas y lo entretuvieron solo por hacer tiempo para la "sorpresa" detestaba todo eso, era como mentirle, no le gustaba para nada que le guardaran secretos, sin importar que fueran buenos o malos. Pero miro la comida, se veía bastante bien, de hecho, estaba perfecta como para una portada de revista. Permaneció un rato en silencio hasta que Poppy le pregunto.

-¿Estás enojado? –

-Si. -contesto con franqueza. – pero lo hecho, hecho esta…así que solo falta el último paso, pruébalo. – le dijo sacando un tenedor de uno de los cajones y entregándoselo en la mano.

-¿Yo?...pero lo prepare para ti .-

-Poppy, no lo voy a probar hasta que tú lo pruebes primero, un cocinero siempre tiene que hacerlo antes de ofrecérselo a alguien más, ¿Qué no confías en tu propia comida? –

-Pues…es que…por lo regular alguien más lo prueba antes y…por lo regular no les gustas, y ya sabes…para que arriesgarse. – contesto un tanto nerviosa.

-Poppy…prueba el pollo, ahora. –

-Esta bien… - dijo algo desanimada, con algo de temor enterró el utensilio en la carne que se desprendió con facilidad, estaba jugosa y en su punto, la costra dorada que se había formado tenía un sabor bastante diferente al de la pechuga que tenía toques cítricos, ni ella misma podía creer que lo había hecho con sus propias manos. – Sabe bien. – hablo sin estar segura de sus palabras.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto incrédulo el chico.

-Si, de verdad. –

Ramón tomo el tenedor que Poppy tenía y con algo de duda se llevó un bocado a la boca. Aquello era perfecto, su sabor, la textura, emocionado comento.

-Sabe igual al que asía mi abuela. –

-¿Si? –

-Si, ni siquiera a mí me sale así, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

-Pues…encontré este recetario y vi que este separador dice que era tu comida favorita e…intente hacerla, aunque era otra la que yo preparaba…Nube me dijo que tu platillo favorito era estofado de carne. –

-¿Eso?...si, me gustaba que mi padre nos lo prepara, pero no es mi comida favorita. –

-Me alegra haber encontrado el recetario. – dijo entregándole el cuaderno.

Ramón lo miro y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Nada…es solo que…fue mucho problema solo para esto… -dijo tratando de no reír. – sabe delicioso…pero era necesario que Diamantino me hiciera ayudarle en sus deberes, o que Grandulón me pidiera ayuda en bajar a su perro de un árbol…que estoy seguro que él lo puso ahí, y Cooper…por Dios, me hizo ayudarle a buscar algo que al final resulto estar en su casa… -

-Vaya…¿eso hicieron? – Poppy sabia que podía confiar en sus amigos para cualquier cosa, y se sentía muy feliz por ello.

-Pero ya verán, me vengare de ellos. –

-No seas así, a veces las sorpresas son geniales, vamos, fue divertido. –

-No me gusta que me mientan, engañen o me oculten cosas, y una sorpresa tiene esas tres. – contesto un tanto malhumorado.

-Lo dices como si tu no me ocultaras nada. –

-No lo hago. –

-Vamos…¿no tienes algo que me ocultes o alguna mentira piadosa que me hayas dicho? – Pregunto retante.

Pero el chico no dudo ni se puso nervioso, de hecho sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra.

-Ahora que lo dices, es mejor que entre nosotros todo sea sinceridad y no haya nada de secretos, tienes toda la razón. –

-¿La tengo? – pregunto nerviosa por el cambio repentino de su animo.

-Si, te diré el único secreto que tengo, ¿estas lista para oírlo? –

-Seguro…suéltalo. –

-Grandulón y Diamantino me dijeron que tu comida me enfermaría y que por nada del mundo debía dejarte cocinar. –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

-Si…ahora, si tu quieres ser sincera escuchare lo que tengas que decirme… ¿Poppy? –

No lo termino de escuchar, la chica ya iba a medio camino del pueblo gritando.

-¡CHICOS!...¡Voy a matarlos! –

Ramón comenzó a reír, sabía que aquello no dañaría en nada la amistad entre ellos y de esa forma se vengaba de todos los que participaron en "la sorpresa". El chico abrió el recetario y miro el separador que decía "comida favorita de Ramón", las carcajadas del joven fueron aún más sonoras, pues no era el pollo su favorita, Poppy no había leído bien, su comida favorita era una simple pasta con crema blanca. Pero no importaba, de ahora en adelante ese horneado seria su favorito, el chico metió el vino a enfriar, no sabría cuánto tardaría Poppy, pero cuando ella volviera quería tener todo listo para su noche especial.

.

fin

.

.

Adelante este capítulo porque falle en dos ocasiones con las publicaciones en fanfiction, se supone que deben de estar adelantadas un capitulo en comparación con las de Wattpad, pero se me olvido si contar que publique saltándome uno (la segunda parte de pesadillas, que ya arregle) espero que les siga gustando porque de aquí en adelante será un tanto diferente, pues es 100% broppy.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonus parte 2

.

.

.

-Ramón no deja de verme como niña. – dijo dramáticamente Poppy.

-Anímate, ya verás que sí. –

-Oye ¿te escuche bien? ¿Acaso dijiste Ramón? – Pregunto una nubosa acompañada de otra.

-Sí, eso dijo. – Hablo Dj Suki a la defensiva quien ya había dado por hecho que venían a molestarlas, como todo aquel que se les acercaba hasta ese momento.

-Vaya, el más joven de los Lombardi ya tiene novia, es una lástima. –

-¡Disculpa! – Exclamaron molestas todas las trolls.

-El más joven de los Lombardi es él chico más codiciado de la ciudad, es una pena que una …niñita rosada lo haya atrapado ¿Qué artimaña usaste? – pregunto burlona una de las chicas.

-No use ninguna artimaña, me ama y yo a él. – aseguro Poppy.

-Si como no, una pensaría que escogería a alguien más…madura, tu sabes, su ex novia era perfecta, ¿Te ha hablado de ella? – pregunto para meterle la duda.

-Sí, la menciono. – contesto Poppy cruzándose de brazos.

-Deportista, cantaba, ayudaba a todos, tenía las mejores notas, es muy inteligente, de ahí que lograra retenerlo, aunque solo fue por 5 meses. – menciono la que tenía un cabello ondulado.

-Y tú te ves tan…ingenua. – dijo la chica de bucles.

-Por no decir tonta. –

-Falta de ideas. –

-Distraída. –

-Torpe. –

\- ¡BASTA! – grito Poppy. – si van a decirme algo díganlo de una vez par de …par de hurracas. – las llamo sin tener idea de cómo ofenderlas.

-Bien, tú no eres digna de Ramón. –

-No eres digna de ningún Lombardi, no entiendo cómo es que te dejaron entrar a su casa. –

-Yo soy digna, ustedes tienen celos y envidia y ese no es mi problema, vámonos chicas. – dijo para dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, pero los comentarios de las chicas la detuvieron.

-A puesto a que no nada ni 50 metros. –

-Y yo que no sabe sacar en el volibol. –

-Debe de ser muy lenta. –

-Y no ha de brincar ni 30 centímetros. –

\- ¿Disculpen? – pregunto Poppy molesta.

\- ¿Él no te ha puesto ninguna de esas pruebas? –

\- ¿Él? –

-Ramón…cada año pone una serie de pruebas para ver quién era digna de salir con él, su ex novia las pasaba todas sin problemas, era toda una mujer. – comento una de ellas con malas intenciones. -¿Por qué no lo intentas? Si pasas todas te dejamos de molestar, y si no…pues te quitas del camino. –

-Poppy no, mejor vayamos a casa. – le dijo Seda.

-Estas chicas solo quieren molestar. – Termino por decir Satín.

-Poppy, por lo regular te apoyo en todo, pero chica…ellas solo quieren molestarte. –

-Sí, lo sé, pero le voy a demostrar a Ramón que puedo cuidarme sola. –

Las cosas no pintaron bien de ahí en adelante, Poppy ganaba cada prueba, pero con mucho esfuerzo, a duras penas podía con los retos, y no eran justo, las nubosas se turnaban en cada uno, por lo que ellas no se cansaban de la misma manera que la troll. Al fin sentía lo que debió de sentir Bridget en la competencia, estando lejos de sus pisos planos y refrescantes brisas de campos, los bertenos se venían envueltos en un juego injusto, las piernas de la bertena se cansaban con lo inestable del terreno del bosque y los fríos vientos no dejaban que sus músculos se calentaran haciéndola sentir más fatigada; Ahora Poppy sufría de lo mismo, la playa era sofocante, nadar en el mar abierto agotador y caminar en la arena caliente le pesaba más cada paso que daba, Dj Suki termino siendo su bastón, pues las piernas ya no le daban para más.

\- ¿Cansada? – pregunto chistosa una de las chicas.

-Para nada. – contesto Poppy con dificultad.

-Chica, ya no sigas…mírate. – Pidió Dj Suki.

No era para menos, sus piernas estaban hinchadas, sus brazos llenos de moretones causados por los balones, sus manos tenían pequeñas cortadas que se hizo al escalar una pared de rocas cerca de la costa. Pero aun así no se detendría, lograría vencerlas en su juego y todos en la playa hablarían de eso y cuando Ramón lo supiera se sorprendería.

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora? –

-No se preocupen, este reto no es físico. – dijo la otra chica. – vengan, vamos a Coco´s para terminar con esto de una vez y saber qué mujer o niña merece salir con Ramón. –

Adentro de aquel lugar Poppy ya no estaba tan segura de querer continuar. Enfrente de ella tenía tres shot de tequila, el otro par tenía la misma cantidad, esta vez jugarían todas, el juego era raro, se trataba de tomar un shot y responder una pregunta de cultura general, sería fácil si el alcohol no estuviera de por medio, pero estando este presente, además ella nunca había tomado, claro que en las fiestas de vez en cuando o en combinación con otras bebidas, pero así de directo, sin nada, Poppy ya no hallaba como salir de esa.

Por su parte los chicos fueron a Coco´s antes de la hora para ver si tenían más suerte ahí, mientras iban llegando Nube contaba el final de una anécdota que le paso con Ramón.

-Y por eso Ramón estaba tan molesto, no encontramos lo que buscamos y tuvimos que pasar todo el día en esa hermosa playa. –

-¿solo por eso odia que cuentes esa anécdota? – pregunto Cooper.

-Claro que no. – dijo Nube tratando de no reír.

-Ya no hables Nube. – pedía Ramón malhumorado.

-Es que lo que omití es la mejor parte, por eso la dejo para el final. –

-Nube, cállate. –

\- ¿Cuál es el final? – pregunto Diamantino.

-Imagínense todo los que les conté y tengan en mente que…Era una playa nudista. – dijo riendo a carcajadas, los demás lo secundaron menos Ramón que decía.

-¡Odio que cuentes esa historia! –

Apenas entraron al bar se percataron de la presencia de las chicas, como no hacerlo viendo sus coloridas melenas en medio de cabellos blancos. Se les hizo raro, aun no era la hora acordada, fue ahí que escucharon comentar a unos chicos de una mesa cercana.

\- ¿Viste como casi la hacen pedazos? –

-Y que lo digas, pero la chica de rosa dio batalla, no ha perdido ninguna. –

-Aunque ya se ve agotada, no creo que aguante la última prueba que le hace Ramón a las chicas de la ciudad, es una turista cualquiera. –

Al oír eso Ramón y Nube corrieron a la mesa en donde estaba Poppy y gritaron juntos.

-¡NO! –

-Chicos, qué bueno que vinieron. – exclamo Dj Suki.

-Poppy…¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Que te paso? – pregunto Ramón al ver su rostro cansado y sus heridas.

-Yo, ellas dijeron que tu…tú tienes unas pruebas para ver…si alguien es digna de salir contigo, yo solo quería… - Ramón la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro.

-Yo hice esas pruebas imposibles de cumplir para que me dejaran de molestar. –

-Pero ellas dicen que tu ex las hacia todas. –

-Sí, pero no todas en el mismo día. – dijo con obviedad.

-Vamos, ¿no puedes con esta? ¿Tienes que pedirle permiso a tu novio? – dijo con sorna una de las chicas, Poppy iba a responder, pero Ramón hablo primero.

-Ella no va a jugar par de torpes, mírense…son tan estúpidas, ni yo ni nadie saldría con ustedes. –

Las jóvenes se miraron asustadas entre sí, para luego una de ellas decir tartamudeando.

-No..no..nosotras solo bromeábamos, sa… sabes que así tra…tratamos a las turistas.- Pronuncio nerviosa al ver el rostro molesto de Ramón, con un tono más calmado el joven dijo.

-Ustedes no son muy inteligentes, ¿Dónde está su abeja reina, Zánganas? – pregunto sin dejar de lucir molesto.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas la una a la otra, no sabían que decir, pero al sentir la mano de alguien posándose en sus hombros y ver de quien se trataba se tranquilizaron, se levantaron de las sillas y le dieron espacio a la mujer, tenía un cuerpo increíble, de pechos abundantes y figura provocadora, sus caderas lucían mejor con el pareo que las cubría, su piel se veía tersa y muy bien bronceada, su cabello era blanco, más brillante que los demás nubosos, parecía tener luz propia, portaba una diadema con una estrella de mar, sus ojos eran bellísimos, de labios carnosos con un leve tono rodado.

\- ¡Pero qué mujer! – dijo asombrado Cooper, embelesado por su belleza.

Ramón dio unos pasos atrás al ver que se le acercaba, cosa que preocupo a las chicas.

-¿Ramón? – pregunto Poppy al ver la mirada de asombro de su novio.

Eso la asusto, pero no tanto como la cara de Nube, daba espanto, jamás lo había visto molesto, si Ramón asustaba, él simplemente era terrorífico.

-No me vas a saludar ¿Tu novia no te deja? – pregunto la mujer entre risas seductoras.

Ramón miro a Poppy para luego decir de forma cortes.

-Claro, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola.

-Bien, estuve marcándote, pero no contestaste mis llamadas. –

-No he estado en casa, tuve un accidente hace como un mes, regresé a Cloud City por petición de mi padre. –

-Ya veo ¿y ya estas mejor? – dijo sosteniéndolo por las caderas mientras Ramón posaba sus manos en sus hombros tratando de mantener cierta distancia de ella.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, de hecho, regreso a Villa Troll pasado mañana. –

-Me alegro tanto. – dijo volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le susurro Ramón.

-Solo quiero ver si tu novia es celosa. –

-No te creo, tu siempre dijiste que querías conocerla, ¿era para esto?…- Ramón la miro a la cara y continuo diciendo. -¿Por qué la molestas? –

-No es a ella a la que quiero molestar. - dijo viendo con una sonrisa de victoria al grupo. Ramón voltio y pudo ver a Nube completamente enojado, jamás lo había visto así.

\- ¿Hiciste esto para molestar a mi hermano? – pregunto molesto.

-Claro, lo sé, estás enojado, pero sabes cuales son las reglas para los turistas que quieran algo con un nativo, la novatada se la harían conmigo o sin mí, lo único que les dije a todos fue que no le dijeran que podía rolar…y antes de que lo digas, no…no iba dejar que creyera de verdad que alguien te apartaría de tu lado, quería esperar a que se rindiera o perdiera, pero vaya…Nunca se detuvo y nos sorprendió en verdad, tu novia gano en todo. -

Mientras ellos mantenían aquella charla las chicas no sabían que pensar, fue Grandulón quien hizo la pregunta más lógica.

\- ¿Quién es ella? –

-Coral. -dijo muy molesto Nube.

-La ex novia de Ramón. – exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Mi reputación me precede. – dijo contenta la nubosa. – Tu debes de ser Poppy. Eres aún más hermosa y tierna de lo que me contaba Ramón. – dijo abrazándola.

\- ¿Gracias? -acepto el alago algo confundida.

-Oye Nube ¿te dolió que tu favorita pasara un mal día? – pregunto mirando al chico sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Ya basta, esto es estúpido. - pido Ramón.

-Si, lo siento Poppy, no era mi intensión molestarte, fue una mala broma, pero oye…nos impresionaste a todos, pasaste la novatada, yo no traigo a mi chico a la playa por eso, estoy segura que no la aguantaría, me sorprende que Ramón te haya invitado sabiendo lo de las bromas. – dijo Coral.

-Pues…no fue Ramón quien me invito. – El grupo centro sus miradas en Nube.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no estuvieras aquí. – comento molesto el hermano mayor.

-Nube, sabias de las novatadas a los turistas, las chicas tuvieron suerte de que Coral estuvieran aquí. – comento Ramón.

-No, ella utilizo la novatada para molestarla. –

-Siempre tan fastidioso Nube, tratando de meterle ideas tontas a Ramón. -le contesto molesta Coral.

-Yo…tu engañaste a mi hermano, todo este tiempo jugaste con él, lo utilizaste. – comento molesto en voz baja.

-Nube, nadie utilizo a nadie, para ya con eso. – pidió Ramón.

-Es muy tierno que trates de proteger a tu hermanito, pero él no es una santa paloma, tu hermano trato de olvidar a su enamorada conmigo. – le susurro con ira.

-Ramón jamás haría eso, él no es como tú. – comento en vos acallada.

-Ehm…Nube…-Ramón miro a su hermano y este entendió por fin que la chica decía la verdad.

-Ves bobalicón, los dos fingíamos ser algo, nunca fui una amenaza para tu "OTP" -concluyo molesta. -Además ya estoy casada torpe. – dijo mostrándole el anillo que llevaba en la mano.

-Papá lo sabía, yo no le dije, él simplemente lo concluyo, pensé que tú también lo sabias. – se disculpó Ramón con Nube, su hermano bromeaba mucho, todo ese tiempo pensó que él jugaba con esas palabras de odio irracional, que las decía solo para molestarlo, jamás se imaginó que hablaba enserio, si lo hubiera sabido le habría dicho la verdad para evitar cualquier problema.

-Incluso yo sabía. – dijo Poppy tomando del brazo a su novio.

-Wow…no, yo creí que ella, bueno…creo que me pase con la sobreprotección de hermano mayor, lo siento Coral, lamento a ver arruinado tu cabello, se me paso la mano. – pidió disculpas Nube, aun con un tono forzado.

\- ¿Su cabello? ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto curioso Ramón.

\- No fue nada, olvidémoslo ya. – pidió Coral.

-¿Qué no fue nada? Apuesto a que tuviste ese tono por varios días. – dijo Nube conteniendo la risa.

-Semanas…de hecho. – menciono algo aun molesta.

-¿Qué te hizo? – volvió a cuestionar el menor de los Lombardi.

-Le puso tintura a mi champo, quede como zanahoria mutante. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso hiciste?...¿Por mi? – pregunto sorprendido Ramón.

-Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa. – contesto un tanto apenado, Nube realmente amaba a su hermano menor y no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera sufrir.

-Oigan todos. – llamo la atención la chica. – coronemos a Poppy reina de la playa, se lo merece, ¿cierto? – los nubosos presentes comenzaron a gritar felices el nombre de la chica con porras y silbidos, alguien le paso una chamarra que tenía bordada atrás una corona, los nubosos no eran de tiaras y bastones, eran más de collares de conchas o cosas funcionales, como esa chamarra. Poppy se la estaba poniendo cuando alguien hablo.

-No tan pronto. – dijo una de las chicas que molesto a la troll. – Se necesita cerrar la última competencia para que sea considerada una de nosotros. –

-Sí, así es. – se escuchó decir a otras personas.

-No necesitas hacerlo tú. – le dijo Coral. – puede ser cualquiera de ustedes...Solo rola el turno –

-No, yo lo hare. -hablo Poppy decidida.

-Claro que no. – dijo Ramón. – esta vez yo lo hago, tú ya estas cansada. – le propuso.

-Excelente, en ese caso yo seré tu contrincante. – propuso Coral.

-Bien. – concordó Ramón.

Antes de empezar la batalla por ver quién era el más listo bajo los influjos del alcohol, Ramón le hablo con sinceridad a Coral.

-Has sido a la única persona que le confesé mis preocupaciones, mis secretos, aunque no fue amor, fuiste y serás alguien muy importante para mí, tu compasión y capacidad de adaptarte a todo me sorprenden, por ello sé que entenderás esto que te voy a decir…-

-Estas cortando conmigo. – dijo tranquila la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si…no quiero volverte a ver, ni que me hables de nuevo por teléfono, si llego a casarme, y esta vez sí hay una real posibilidad…si Poppy te manda una invitación, no vengas, no sé si lo notas, pero esto es raro. –

-Ramón, el único que hace un drama aquí eres tú, todos están tranquilos, hasta tu hermano se ve que ya no esta tan enojado, todo está en tu imaginación. –

-¿Y tu esposo? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste? ¿Fue por qué realmente tenías miedo que se pasarán con la novatada o porque temías que me conociera? –

Coral se quedó callada un minuto para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Me atrapaste…no quería que te conociera, cuando supe que estabas en la playa le pedí a unos familiares que lo mantuvieran ocupados…es solo que tú eres…tan perfecto, cuando le mencione algunas cosas de ti él simplemente no dejaba de compararse contigo y preguntarme si…si hacia las cosas mejor que tú…no quiero que viva tratando de superar al fantasma de mi relación pasada ni comparándose constantemente contigo -

-Me alegro que entiendas como se debe de sentir Poppy en estos momentos y lo que no quiero que le pase en un futuro…por ello, esta será nuestra despedida. – dijo sosteniendo un shot para brindar, la chica le secundo y dijo.

-Que sea una muy alegre despedida. – ambos tomaron el trago y por fin se sentaron de la mesa para empezar el juego a la vista de todos quienes les preguntarían al alzar diferentes temas.

Mientras la ex pareja jugaba aquel extraño juego los demás descansaban en una mesa.

-Eres un buen hermano mayor. – le comento Poppy.

-Gracias. –

-Si…y muy tierno. – comento Dj Suki.

-Oye… No sigan o me ruborizare. - comento coqueto.

Un mesero llego con comida, bebidas y mucha botana, hablando de forma feliz menciono.

-La reina de la playa debe de tener una cena digna de ella, no se preocupen, la casa invita. – al irse tras dejar las cosas le giño el ojo a las gemelas que gritaron encantadas por lo galante que era el mesero.

-Wow…no sabía que así trataban a la reina de la playa, creo valió la pena tanto esfuerzo. –

-Lo lamento Poppy, Ramón tenía razón, no debimos invitarlos a la playa, al menos no sin decirle sobre la novatada, se me paso hablarles de eso. –

-Está bien, fue divertido, aunque estoy segura que mañana me dolerá todo. – dijo riendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Te compensare, te debo un favor, pídeme lo que quiera. –

-¿Por qué no tomas ese favor en este momento? – pregunto entusiasmada Dj Suki.

-Si Poppy, tómale la palabra. – dijeron en coro las gemelas.

-Pues… ¿qué puedo pedir? –

-Que te diga un secreto bobo de Ramón con el que lo puedas chantajear cuando él no quiera ceder. – opino Diamantino.

-No… - exclamo Dj Suki. – La noche apenas llego, apuesto a que hay un sinfín de sitios románticos que ver y disfrutar, verdad Nube. –

-Pues vaya que los hay…¿para qué quieren que…? Oh… - al fin capto el nuboso.

-Chica, disfruta de una velada romántica con tu novio, prometimos no romper cualquier atmosfera, ¿recuerdas? –

Poppy se sonrojo ligeramente, eso era lo que más quería desde la mañana y al fin lo podría tener. Fue cuando escucharon los gritos de victoria repitiendo el nombre "RAMÓN, RAMÓN" Coral tenía un ataque de risa incontrolable, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, tuvo que ser ayudada por sus dos amigas quienes le decían cosas como "vamos, tienes que comer algo" y "ya es hora de regresar a casa", mientras un par de chicos le ponían una chamarra al joven muy parecida a la que Poppy tenía, Ramón dijo con tono feliz.

-¡Que comience la fiesta! – Estando totalmente ebrio marco un ritmo con aplausos y el sonido de pies chocando contra el piso, los nubosos en todo el bar le siguieron sin dudar, Ramón comenzó a cantar "cheap thrills" mientras bailaba solo, animando a unirse a todo el que tenía cerca, cuando paso por la mesa de los chicos se detuvo, vio con ojos apasionado a Poppy a quien le dirigió sus pasos de baile más provocadores, claro que los nubosos y más que nada las chicas presentes en el bar gritaron emocionadas, pero Ramón no se quedó mucho tiempo en ese punto, se dio la vuelta y anduvo en las otras mesas cantando, su recorrido final fue la barra donde bebió otro shot de agua ardiente.

-Vaya, Ramón sabe divertirse. – señalo Cooper.

-Pues…no y si, él siempre es el alma de la fiesta…bueno, siempre y cuando se ponga "alegre". – comento un tanto dudoso Nube.

Fue cuando lo vieron, el ritmo de las palmas regreso y la voz de Ramón se escuchó por todo el bar, el joven estaba sobre la barra bailando de nuevo para la chica de cabellos rosados a quien no para de mirar.

-Maldición. – dijo Nube al verlo. - Mi padre me va a matar...Ramón, esto no es Coyote ugly, bájate da la barra. -

Debido a la condición en la que estaba Ramón, el grupo se tuvo que retirar del bar. Primero Nube cargo a su hermano hasta afuera, este no paraba de reír y decir sandez y media. Los nubosos lamentaron aquella decisión, era raro que el más joven de los Lombardi saliera de fiesta y solo podían escucharlo cantar cuando se le pasaban las copas. Los muchachos salieron por petición de Nube mientras este regresaba al bar para pedir un café bien cargado para Ramón.

-Vaya, quien lo diría…Ramón ebrio. – comento Dj Suki.

El chico estaba caminando en dirección al mar, por lo que Poppy fue tras él para detenerlo.

-Ramón…¿A dónde vas? –

-Hola linda…¿Qué hace una playa como tú en una chica como esta? – contesto el chico volteando a verla.

La joven soltó un par de carcajadas para luego decir.

-Te equivocas, así no es la frase. –

-Ah no, y…¿quieres explicarme cómo es? – dijo contento haciendo bastante obvio que lo había dicho así a propósito.

-Pues…porque no regresamos con los demás, vamos. –

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de estar sola? – Ramón se acercó con rapidez a Poppy, cuando menos lo esperaba el chico había tomado la rodilla de ella y la llevo por encima de su cadera forzándola a que sus cuerpos quedaran en un extraño abrazo, la chica trato de separarse, pero la otra mano del Ramón estaba en su espalda, cansada para forcejear le dijo.

\- Yo…es que…Ramón estas un poco ebrio y … -

-No me digas que no quieres, vi cómo me mirabas en el bar. – el chico le susurró al oído. – casi me hacías tuyo con tu mirada...yo quiero, ¿y tú? –

-¿Qui…quieres que? – contesto nerviosa al ver su sonrisa maliciosa.

Poppy se sonrojo a más no poder, pero aquello, aunque apasionado y atrevido, no era para nada lo que ella se había imaginado de como seria su romántica escena con Ramón, por suerte el chico se separó de golpe, había sido jalado por Nube quien lo regaño mientras le daba un vaso con café.

-No es agradable que acoses a señoritas…y menos a tu novia. –

-¿Es mi novia? – pregunto sorprendido .- pues tengo buen gusto. –

-Ramón…aléjate de ella, no quiero que andes de "manos de mantequilla". –

-¿Manos de mantequilla? No…eso fue algo más "manos de pulpo" – se burló del regaño.

-Estoy hablando enserio, déjala en paz. –

-Oye, ¿Por qué te metes? Ella es mi novia ¿no? Podemos hacer lo que queramos. – se defendió Ramón.

-Pero ella…bueno, tú me dijiste…ya sabes, tú y ella aun no… - le susurro Nube.

\- ¿Aun no qué? – pregunto desesperado como siempre, el chico hizo algunas cuantas señas y Ramón al fin capto. – Oh…pues siempre hay tiempo para una primera vez. – dijo tratando de acercarse de nuevo a la joven, pero Nube lo volvió a jalar, hablando en voz baja le informo de otra cosa.

-No solo eso…ella nunca…tu sabes…es "nueva" –

-Oh…ya capté. –

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Nube al ver que Ramón le daba un sorbo a la bebida.

-Si…está bien. – el chico voltio con Poppy y le comento. – Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, te prometo que seré tierno contigo por ser tu primera vez –

\- ¡RAMÓN! –

\- ¿Primera vez en qué? – pregunto ingenua. Ramón la miro en silencio un breve momento para decir con voz dulce.

-Eres una ternurita… disfrutare cada momento de comerte a mordidas y cuando te haga… -

-Ya está, es hora de ir a casa, vamos Ramón, tienes que caminar. – le obligo a moverse Nube.

-Aguafiestas. – le comento para luego darle otro sorbo al café.

Tras un rato de caminata las bajas pasiones del chico se calmaron, por ello Nube y los chicos dejaron que la pareja de novios caminara delante de ellos, pero claro, sin quitarle la vista al chico pasado de copas.

-Oye Poppy, te he dicho que eres la chica más bella del mundo. – alago Ramón.

-La noche de hoy me lo has dicho como mil veces. – dijo riendo.

-Pues te lo vuelvo a decir, eres hermosa. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Basta Ramón. – menciono sonrojándose. – tienes que ponerte mejor o Nube dice que se meterán en problemas. –

-No, él se meterá en problemas, yo no. –

-Pero él no tuvo nada que ver. –

-Claro que sí, no me detuvo. – dijo entre risas.

Los demás los alcanzaron y Nube pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo vas hermanito? ¿ya se te bajo? –

-Con esta hermosura alado, que me embriaga con su belleza, estoy intoxicado, mi alma jamás volverá a apaciguarse, mi mente no estará tranquila entre los mares de pensamientos apasionados que ahora me ahogan y me dejan sin aliento, no puedo mirar nada que no tenga que ver con ella, es mi todo, mi ahora, mi siempre. –

-Awww…que tierno Ramón. – dijo Poppy mientras el chico besaba su mano.

-Ay no, aún no está listo para volver a casa. - dijo preocupado Nube .- bueno, al menos no está en su etapa de adivino. –

\- ¿Adivino? – pregunto Diamantino curioso.

-Sí, se pone a decirle su futuro a la gente. – confeso el nuboso.

\- ¿Quieren saber su futuro? Yo se los digo. – dijo Ramón para tomar la mano de Diamantino y mirarlo fijamente. – No, esa chica jamás va a llamarte. –

\- ¿Cuál chica? –

-Solo déjala ir. – dijo entre risas.

-Esto está mal. Ramón necesitas caminar más. – le dijo Nube. El joven tomo su mano y lo miro.

-Hermano, no voy a hacer eso, no me lo pidas, ni aunque sea tu boda. – dijo un tanto serio para luego reír.

-Ramón, sigamos caminando. – le pido Poppy, el chico la miro, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y con ternura en su voz dijo.

-Wow…son dos. –

\- ¿Dos qué? –

-Ramón ya estas más haya que acá. – dijo Nube tratando de separarlos.

-Blossom y Sage…me gusta cómo suena, son hermosos. –

\- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Poppy curiosa por las respuestas de Ramón.

-Olvídalo Poppy, Ramón no habla con congruencia. –

La caminata de vuelta a casa fue larga, pero ni con eso Ramón regreso a la sobriedad. Nube solo podía esperar que su padre no estuviera o que no lo notara, o esconder a Ramón hasta que se le pasara, pero nada, su padre los estaba esperando en el balcón que daba a la playa y desde lejos se percató del estado de Ramón. Ya tenía los brazos cruzados y aquella mirada en su rostro que pronosticaba regaño.

-No te preocupes. – dijo Ramón. – Yo le digo que paso. – hablo valiente, se encamino al encuentro y cuando lo tuvo enfrente le dijo. -Papá…- su padre lo miro serio, era tan fuerte y pesada su mirada que le regreso la sobriedad de golpe debido al miedo que le causo. – Fue culpa de Nube. -dijo para quitarse del camino de sus pesados ojos.

-¡RAMÓN! – grito Nube.

-Nube ¿Otra vez utilizaste a Ramón como "alma de la fiesta"? –

-No, esta vez él tomo solo... –

\- ¿Qué le diste Nube? –

-Lo prometo, esta vez no tuve nada que ver. –

\- ¿Por qué siempre que Ramón sale contigo termina así? ¿Qué le diste ahora? –

-Papá…ya estoy mejor…y…- decía Ramón.

-Nube, deberías cuidar mejor a tu hermano, vamos Ramón, necesitas comer algo. – dijo llevándose a su hijo adentro.

-Gracias chicos por estar aquí, al menos esta vez no me encerró a en la biblioteca. –

Los demás no sabían, pero aquello era algo que su padre no toleraba, intoxicarse con cualquier cosa estaba prohibido en esa casa, era la única regla en la que el señor Lombardi no tenía flexibilidad. Y en el caso de Ramón él sabía que el joven no lo hacia por conciencia propia, Nube siempre tenia algo que ver, pues en ocasiones lo hacía para que Ramón animara más las fiestas que daba cuando él se iba a algún congreso, en más de una vez había tenido que lidiar con las resacas del menor. Pero mientras este comía un enorme pedazo de carne, le confeso que Nube no había tenido nada que ver, tenía razón, en esta ocasión el solo bebió sin ayuda de nadie; en un habiente más relajado el señor Lombardi escucho todo lo que hicieron los jóvenes en aquel día.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron a pasar el ultimo día en la playa, todos menos Poppy y Ramón. El chico tenía una terrible resaca mientras que Poppy no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo sin que este le doliera.

-Mi cuerpo…mi hermoso cuerpo. – se quejaba dramática Poppy.

-Mi cabeza…Poppy, ya no hables. –

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la sala cada uno en un sillón, el padre de Ramón llego con varias cosas en una bandeja.

\- ¿Cómo están mis pacientes? –

-Muriendo lentamente. -dijo sarcástico Ramón.

-Creo que nunca volveré a caminar. –

-Vamos chicos, anímense, es su ultimo día en la playa, los dejare solos, aprovechen este rato en privado. – dijo dejando los bocadillos en la mesa y retirándose.

-Esto es super romántico. – dijo con un marcado y obvio sarcasmo.

-Y que lo digas. – contesto Poppy. – Aunque en la noche tu querías pasarte de romántico… -

-Poppy…no sé qué hice anoche, te pido disculpas si hice o dije algo inapropiado y por favor…jamás hablemos del tema…ahora no hables…tengo jaqueca. -

Ese fue su ultimo día en la playa, regresar a Villa Troll en el autobús con todos los demás fue tranquilo, todos estaban cansados y a medio camino no hubo nadie que permaneciera despierto. Se despidieron en la parada de autobús, cuando Ramón al fin llego a casa fue directo a su cuarto para desempacar de una vez, cuando hubo menos cosas en la maleta el joven pudo ver una serie de pequeños paquetes, eso no lo había guardado él y venían con una nota que decía "se que uno no te bastara, con cariño, tu padre". El chico sostuvo el puñado de preservativos mientras se sentaba en la cama sin saber si reír o llorar de la pena.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Desde el viernes hasta la tarde del domingo Poppy se quedaba en casa de Ramón, nueve meses de novios llevaban, y aquello era toda una rutina perfecta; lo único que no encajaba era la hora de la limpieza, el chico de la colina solía limpiar a fondo la casa cada fin de semana, mantener en buen estado una mansión él solo era toda una odisea, normalmente se tomaba todo el sábado y domingo completo para hacerlo, teniendo ese extraño TOC con horarios y calendarios se negaba a pasar a otro día dicha actividad, sin contar su trabajo en el laboratorio y demás cosas por hacer que no podía intercambiar. Desde que Poppy se quedaba a dormir los fines de semanas le fue imposible terminar la casa, cada semana era una habitación semi limpia, y es que la chica lo distraía, si se ponía a cantar, a bailar a jugar o en el peor de los casos, que lo convenciera de secundarla, si Ramón no lograba terminar antes de que llegara la noche podía darse por vencido, pues las distracciones nocturnas le hacían olvidarse por completo de la limpieza, la mañana siguiente de aquello siempre despertaba embelesado, completamente sumergido en éxtasis, ese estado comatoso que tenía luego de pasar una noche con Poppy lo mantenía embobado y distraído, cuando menos pensaba caía en lo mismo del día anterior, la chica jugando, cantando y de vuelta la noche con esas apasionadas distracciones, pero ya estaba bien, ese día lograría limpiar la casa costara lo que le costara.

-Pasar la noche del sábado encerando el piso no me parece divertido. – confeso Poppy que tomaba mucha cera para pasar el trapo por el mismo lugar.

-Tal vez no para ti…no es que me divierta más hacer esto que otras cosas, es solo que esta casa necesita de mucho mantenimiento y…Poppy…¿Cuántas veces le llevas poniendo cera al mismo lugar? –

-No lo se…como siete. –

-¡Son solo tres! –

-Oh…pensé que entre más mejor. –

-No…Poppy tu…es que…aaahhh…- Ramón respiro profundo, estaba avanzando más lento con la ayuda de Poppy que cuando esta trataba de distraerlo. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – pregunto tranquilo.

-Lo que quieras. –

-En la habitación del fondo hay unos trapos sobre una cajonera, son los que uso para limpiar los vidrios, ¿podrías traerlos? – Ramón pensó que sería mejor ponerla a limpiar las ventanas que la madera.

-Claro, no tardo. –

Poppy fue a dicha habitación, estaban justo donde dijo, ya iba a regresar cuando miro las cajas amontonadas en aquella habitación, ahora que lo pensaba había cajas en casi todas las habitaciones de la casa, no sabía que contenían, pero sin duda sería más fácil para Ramón limpiar si estas no estuvieran. Curiosa por ver que contenían abrió una, cosas como un joyero, maquillaje, perfume, anillos, accesorios, sin duda eran pertenencias de una mujer, miro las letras del costado donde se leía la palabra "mamá", otras decían "papá" "ambos" "abuelo", no se había puesto a ponerle atención, todas esas cajas tenían las pertenencias de la familia de Ramón, no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, tomo un labial rojo carmesí, su tono era tan bello que no pudo evitar pintarse los labios, tomo un espejo de la caja y se contempló en el. Se quedó un momento en silencio, sin duda Ramón era bueno sacando infartos, porque cuando menos lo pensó escucho su voz llamarla a su espalda.

-Poppy…¿Qué haces? –

La chica se asustó, pero pronto se paró frente a la caja para ocultarla dejando dentro el espejo, aunque mantuvo entre sus manos el labial, le había gustado mucho el tono y pensó que Ramón no se daría cuenta si se lo quedaba, de cualquier forma, él no usaba ninguna de esas cosas.

-Nada…solo vine por los trapos y míralos…ahí están. – dijo sonriente.

El chico dejo escapar un suspiro de hartazgo y se abalanzó contra ella aprisionándola contra la pared, antes de que Poppy pudiera decir algo comenzó a besarla con ferocidad descontrolada, la chica no tuvo de otra más que corresponder a la desbordada pasión de su novio, no es como si ella pudiera resistírsele después de todo, estando acorralada entre el muro y su cuerpo, sus pechos siendo impactados por su torso, la rudeza de las acompasadas envestidas que le daba con su cadera, ese ritmo brusco, su muslo rosando su entrepierna, simulaba con lujuria el acto que sin pensar mucho volverían real entrada la noche, sea lo que sea que tuviera planeado hacerle, ella estaba lista ahora, no tenían por qué esperar, Ramón la retuvo con más fuerza obligándola a quedarse quieta mientras él movía su lengua dentro de su boca haciendo del beso más profundo e intenso, si aún quedaba algo de pureza en ella aquel erótico encuentro si duda había terminado con cualquier sobrante, pues sus pensamientos la sumergían en todas las posibilidades de lo que el joven de la colina podría hacerle, tantos escenarios y en todos ellos ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, desde hacía meses que cada parte de su cuerpo le pertenecía; el acto pasional acabo de golpe, el joven se separó y mientras recuperaba el aliento tomo un poco de distancia, Poppy lo miro expectante de cuál sería el siguiente paso, de forma provocativa el chico comenzó a limpiarse sus labios, parecería que la retaba a seguir con algo más intenso, pero luego contemplo el color en su mano y menciono de forma curiosa.

-Qué color tan peculiar, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo saque de la caja. – confeso la troll.

-Poppy…ya te había dicho que no quiero que las muevas, no sé ni que hay dentro de ellas. –

-Es precisamente eso lo que pensaba…Ramón ¿Para que las conservas? –

El chico guardo silencio sin saber que contestar.

-Mira, creo que terminarías más rápido de limpiar sin estas cajas estorbando. – le sugirió Poppy.

-No lo se, es que esas cosas no son mías…bueno, si lo son, pero no siento que tenga derecho a decidir que hacer con ellas…yo…-

-Ramón…por favor, muchas de estas cosas podrían ayudar a alguien si las donas, o podrías venderlas, estarían mejor en cualquier otro lugar que empolvándose aquí. –

-Tal vez tengas razón…podría sacar algunas cosas. – dijo un tanto dudoso. – pero…no seria justo que solo las sacara, no se…tendría que revisarlas, tal vez hay alguna reliquia familiar por ahi. –

-Esa es la actitud…veamos que hay dentro. -dijo feliz de que al fin su curiosidad sobre el contenido de las cajas fuera saciado.

Casi todo en las cajas se fue a la caridad, ropa, zapatos, chamarras, cosas como esas, así como algunos objetos fueron donados, como las fotografías y archivos de la escuela y otras instituciones que tenían sus abuelos, sin duda fueron mejor apreciados en la biblioteca donde todos podían verlas y recordar su infancia; Ramón se quedó con las joyas, Poppy le dijo que eran demasiadas valiosas para venderlas o regalarlas, aquello sin duda debía quedarse para su "familia", claro que el chico ya sabía quién las terminaría usando. El maquillaje se lo repartieron emocionadas las chicas, había marcas y tonos que el mercado actual ya no existían, Ramón solo sé que con una brújula de su padre biológico y un viejo reloj que le pertenecía a su abuelo, de gran antigüedad, pero funcionaba, era de cuerda y podía cronometrar, sonando con una tenue campanilla terminado el tiempo. Sin duda amaba ese reloj, había sido una gran idea deshacerse de las cajas, la limpieza se volvió un éxito tras ya no tenerlas en la casa, aunque su distracción le seguía causando dolores de cabeza.

Nota:

Planeo actualizar dos capítulos más, me preocupo olvidar esto y estaré algo ocupada, así que no los quiero dejar en ascuas aquí…no olviden comentar =D


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogo parte 1

.

.

.

Las mañanas de los fines de semana de Poppy eran de ensueño, los primeros rayos de sol colados por la ventana le anunciaban con gusto la llegada de un nuevo día, estiraba gustosa los brazos y piernas, la cama donde dormitaba era enorme, finalmente volteaba con su acompañante, aquel joven que dormía boca abajo, sus cabellos violetas lucían desordenados, producto de la agitada noche, era un placer verlo así, profundamente dormido, fatigado sin duda por su arrebatada sesión carnal. Aprovechándose de eso, Poppy hundió su rostro en su cabellera para inhalar el dulce aroma a manzanilla que de el emanaba. Un año de novios ¿Quién lo diría? Si alguien se lo hubiera planteado tiempo atrás lo habría tachado de loco, un año de compartir, de jugar, cantar, bailar, de amarse con locura, casi todo en lo que le habían mentido a la pareja de bertenos en su primera cita se había vuelto realidad, lo bueno, pero también lo malo.

Todo aquello comenzó con la primera vez que Poppy se quedó a dormir en casa de Ramón.

*Flashback*

Había organizado una pequeña fiesta que termino siendo una revuelta, el zafarrancho dejo destrozado el primer piso de la casa, jugo tirado en el piso con un sinfín de botana, la competencia de ver quien atrapaba más comida con la boca no fue buena idea, la cocina era la peor parte, tras todos intentar cocinar un pastel se terminó armando una guerra de comida, harina, huevo, chocolate, chispas y brillantina comestible terminaron por cubrir las barra, los bancos, el refrigerador, era un completo caos, serpentinas por el comedor, confeti en el pasillo, aun así, el joven dueño no se veía para nada molesto, tras unos cuantos truenos y rayos Ramón les sugirió que se fueran, pues sería peligroso intentar regresar a sus casas si la lluvia los atrapaba. Los chicos se retiraron, pero Poppy estaba recia a ayudarlo a limpiar.

-Enserio Poppy, vuelve a tu casa, después te será imposible irte. –

-De ninguna manera, te ayudare a limpiar, todos nos divertimos y todos podemos limpiar. –

-Pues la mayoría de "todos" ya se fueron. –

-Te aseguro que si pudieran se quedarían, pero las chicas están planeando algo para "el fin de semanas solo de chicas" que tenemos cada semana sin falta desde que tenemos 13 años y los chicos tienen que entregar un proyecto en la universidad. –

-Ah, si…lo olvidaba, aun van a la escuela. – menciono con tono aburrido.

-Discúlpeme señor miembro productivo de la sociedad. – dijo con fingida indignación. – lamento que mi juventud le cause conflictos internos. –

-HA…HA…mira kindergarden, estoy lo suficientemente crecidito para encargarme de limpiar mi propia casa, conviví por 10 años con el tipo más fiestero de Cloud City, fácilmente puedo con este desastre. –

-Vamos Ramón, terminaremos rápido si lo hacemos entre los dos. –

-Bien. – dijo sin poder ganarle.

Esperaba que pudieran organizar todo antes de la llegada de la tormenta, pero lamentablemente esta cayo como tromba, sacudía feroz a los árboles que parecían lamentarse por lo fuerte del viento y oscureció el atardecer haciendo que la noche llegara temprana.

\- ¿Y bien…que hacemos ahora? – pregunto Ramón un tanto nervioso, era la primera vez que pasaría la noche con Poppy completamente solos.

\- ¿Pues qué más? Tendremos una piyamada, apuesto a que jamás habías ido a una. – dijo emocionada de hacer algo que el chico jamás había hecho.

-Pues tienes razón, jamás fui a ninguna. – dijo entre risas por la respuesta tan acorde a su dulzura e ingenuidad.

Al principio Poppy quiso ver algunas películas o escuchar alguna música mientras bailaban, pero no se había percatado, hasta ese momento, que la casa de Ramón carecía de televisión y radio. La chica no se rendiría, conocía un sinfín de juegos que podrían jugar, el problema era que mínimo necesitaban a otras dos personas, obviamente tampoco tenía juegos de mesa, vivía solo, ¿con quién iba a jugarlos?, por eso no los compraba. Tras entrar en un breve momento de pánico la chica le pregunto.

-Y…Ramón ¿Qué haces tú para entretenerte en estos días lluviosos? –

\- ¿Yo?...Limpio, pero gracias a una chica entrometida ya no tengo nada que limpiar. –

-Ups…lo siento. –

-No, está bien, lo que hago después de eso es leer un buen libro. -

\- ¿Enserio?...me gusta leer, ¿Cuáles tienes? "bajo la misma estrella" "Harry Potter" oh… amo "los cuentos de terramar". –

-Mmmm…No, pero podrías encontrar alguno que te guste en la biblioteca. –

-¿Tienes biblioteca? –

Ambos jóvenes pasaron un rato ahí, la lectura clásica no era de sus favoritas, Ramón escogió fácilmente un libro, mientras ella no estaba para nada segura de leer "los miserables". Al final Ramón le recomendó algo más ligero, Edgar Allan Poe, con su variedad de cuentos cortos la chica tendría de donde escoger. No llevaban ni 15 minutos de lectura cuando la luz se fue.

-Eh…¿Ramón? –

-Descuida, solo se fue la luz. –

-Y…¿Va a regresar? –

-¿Con este clima?...yo creo que hasta mañana. –

-¡¿QUE?! –

-No es para que te alarmes, tengo lamparas recargables. - dijo encendiendo un par.

Terminaron por trasladarse a la sala donde continuaron su lectura. Ramón estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina, pero Poppy daba grandes bostezos ya harta de la silenciosa situación, comento hastiada.

-¡Esto es muy aburrido! –

-Bien …- dijo Ramón con tono tranquilo. - ¿Qué sugieres? –

-Ok ¿Que podrían hacer dos personas completamente solas en una casona vieja? -

-No sé ¿contarse historias de terror? –

El sonoro grito de la tormenta desgarro el silencio, las luces parpadeantes y el ruido de la madera de los arboles crujiendo, con el tintinear de los cristales de las ventanas le helaron la sangre a Poppy que con algo de miedo en su voz contesto.

-Nah…eso es para niños. – fingió un poco de valentía. – yo me refiero a que podrían hacer dos adultos solos en una noche completamente…solos. – las poéticas palabras de Poe estaban cobrando sentido, le había parecido una lectura aburrida, pero ahora entendía los lamentos del autor, su mente la saturo de pensamientos sobre fantasmas, sangre, asesinatos, tormentos, pero para Ramón aquello había sido una insinuación a otra cosa.

-Pues yo…yo no lo sé. – dijo sabiendo que quizás había mal entendido todo el contexto. - ¿Qué pueden hacer un hombre y una mujer adultos en la noche sin que nadie esté presente? –

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, Poppy miro a Ramón, estaban frente a frente, ambos sentados delante de la chimenea, una tensión invisible fue apoderándose de cada rincón de la habitación, llego hasta sus piernas y subió por su espalda petrificándola al instante, al entender lo obvio de sus palabras sus ojos se abrieron enormes y sus mejillas se pusieron rojizas, ante aquellas reacción Ramón se preocupó y trato de acercarse a ella, pero de manera veloz Poppy lo esquivo alejándose lo más posible de él.

-¡DORMIR! – grito de la nada. – todos duermen en la noche…hay que dormir y…en cuartos diferentes. –

Ramón trato de ocultar una risa para luego concordar con ella.

-Tienes razón, es hora de dormir, ven…te muestro tu habitación. –

La pareja subió las escaleras en completo silencio. Cuando Poppy vio a un par de pasos la habitación del chico volvió a sentir aquella tensión, ya la había percibido antes, cuando se quedaban en breves momentos solos, o en su secesión de apasionados besos, cuando sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su falda o intentaban juguetonas filtrarse por su camisa, llegando descaradas a su sostén, no le temía para nada al chico ni a sus carisias, lo que le causaba esa tensión era su intensa necesidad de no detenerlo, de permitirle hacer con ella lo que él quisiera, vaya que lo deseaba, pero cada que esa parte consiente activaba esa tensión mental siempre se detenían y cambiaba el tema de la situación por completo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo quedarse a solas con él? Ni ella misma entendía su reacción. Para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza poso su atención en el largo bostezo que soltó el joven.

-Ramón…¿tu te duermes temprano, verdad? –

-Si, para serte sincero a esta hora ya estoy dormido. – dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos. – aunque claro, nube ya me gano. – dijo señalando al can que dormía cómodo en su cama sobre el pasillo. – Tu habitación será esta. – abrió una puerta. – Ahí hay unas cuantas batas, espero te queden, son de Nube, por esa puerta está el baño, si necesitas algo más ya sabes dónde está mi cuarto…buenas noches Poppy. – se despido para por fin ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches Ramón. –

La chica tomo un juego de pijamas, pantalón y camisa de botones a rayas que sin duda eran como tres tallas más grandes que la que usaba. Se metió en la cama con la intención de cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente, pero eso iba terriblemente mal. Poppy no podía evitar mirar el techo, con más exactitud las miles de sobras parpadeantes que tras cada rayo se reflejaban en su blancura. A pesar de lo cómoda que era la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño, su mente se llenaba de horridas imágenes alimentadas por su imaginación, las palabras del gótico escritor, el clima con su orquesta de sonidos tenebrosos, la tenían muy asustada. Tras cada trueno se veía envuelta en una discusión interna de si era prudente ir con Ramón y pedirle dormir con él.

-No. – se dijo a sí misma. – Podría pensar que lo planee todo para que él y yo…nosotros. - Poppy al fin se paró y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, tal vez un poco de frescura le enfriara las ideas.

Mientras abría la llave del grifo y mojaba su rostro con el agua fría, un rayo ilumino el firmamento con una luz tal que la dejo segada un par de segundos, cuando recobro su visión su sangre se helo, pues en el reflejo del espejo se vio acompañada de alguien, a su espalda, una mujer de rostro desfigurado la miraba, su quijada estaba rota y totalmente fuera de lugar, sus mejillas cercenadas, aquella mueca similar a un sonrisa era espantosa, gorgojaba en vez de reír, pues no tenía ni un solo diente, en su lugar solo había pequeños huecos palpitantes, de ellos emanaba sangre que escurría por su mentón mojando el piso, la chica de cabellos rosados podía sentir el calor de aquel liquido tocar sus pies descalzos, todo lo anterior seria pasado por alto si no fuera por lo contrastante que era el tono pálido de su piel, casi de un blando porcelana, cuando sus descoloridos ojos se posaron en ella puedo percibir el dolor y la tristeza de la fantasmal mujer. Poppy pego un tremendo grito que fue imperceptible por el eco del trueno que secundo a el rayo que causo aquella horrida visión. Ese sonido fue ensordecedor, terrible, jamás había escuchado algo así, no sabía que le causaba más miedo, si aquella mujer en el reflejo del espejo o el tremendo ruido que aun retumbaba en sus tímpanos, echo sin más a correr, sin darse cuenta su pantalón se atoro en una de las patas de la antigua cama, Poppy aseguro que el garigoleo del mueble era una esquelética mano que la sujetaba dispuesta a arrastrarla por debajo de la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el pantalón y salió corriendo al pasillo cayendo en seco enfrente de la cama de nube.

El gran perro simplemente levanto la cabeza, la miro adormilado y se volvió a acostar, sin duda estaba ya acostumbrado a todo aquel teatro de luces y truenos, era más que obvio que en aquella casa adentrada en el bosque se escucharan un sinfín de ruidos extraños, todo debió de ser su imaginación, si a nube con todos sus instintos y sentidos más desarrollados no le habían causado angustia, seria ella y su alocada mente las responsables de esa visión, aun así, no quería regresar a su cuarto. La joven se quedó ahí un par de minutos abrazando sus rodillas, no fue hasta que le calo el frio del piso que decidió levantarse, tal vez las otras habitaciones no estarían nada mal, pero para desgracia de Poppy estas tenían unas enormes puertas de cristal que daban a un balcón, las palabras del poeta regresaron, el gato negro, ese cuervo perturbador, las calles bañadas en sangre, corazones palpitando, fantasmas que volvían de la tumba; volvió al pasillo, pensó que talvez podría quedarse con nube, aquel perro la protegería de todas esas horrorosas cosas, pero el can abarcaba por completo su cama y era demasiado pesado para moverlo, no cabría con el de cualquier forma. Soltó un suspiro y ya sin tener otra opción se dirigió a la habitación principal.

Le sorprendió lo que vio, Ramón estaba profundamente dormido, ningún sonido, el de los truenos, el viento o la lluvia copiosa golpeando las ventanas, su grito desgarrador, nada de eso lo inmuto, de forma sigilosa se coló entre sus sabanas, estaba más tranquila sin duda, pero ahora su mente era inundaba por las miles de sensaciones que le causaba la cercanía que tenía con él. Siempre que vivía una situación parecida Poppy huía de ella, aquella tensión entre ambos le era insoportable, sin poder huir de ese pensamiento decidió hacerle frente, ¿Cuál era el problema real? Pues realmente era simple, no quería verse desesperada, inexperta o ansiosa, además, no deseaba que la experiencia de su primer beso se repitiera, había sido increíble, pero no era lo que ella tenía en mente; su primera vez con Ramón debía ser perfecta, y ninguna de aquellas pasadas o presentes situaciones cuadraba con lo que ella anhelaba, pero al estar tan cerca de él, al sentir el calor de su piel, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, lo deseaba, quería poseerlo sin tabus, sin reglas, sin ideales inalcanzables de cómo o por qué o cuando debía ser. Estaba decidido, no había mejor momento que el ahora, ella ya lo había dicho en una ocasión, las cosas no siempre eran perfectas, así que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad. Abrazo al chico por la espalda mientras lo bañaba de apasionados besos desde el cuello escurriéndose por toda su espalda alta. Poco a poco el joven se fue despertado, aunque no del todo, aun medio dormido dijo.

-Basta nube, regresa a tu cama, aun no es hora de salir a pasear. –

-No soy nube…grosero. – dijo sin dejar de darle mimos.

-Lo siento Poppy…tengo mucho sueño, y si lo hacemos en la mañana. – respondió para quedarse dormido de nuevo.

-No. – hablo para pausar su andar en un solo punto, quería dejarle una marca a la mitad de su espalda, entre los hombros. – Lo quiero hacer ahora. – ordeno impaciente poniéndole más ímpetu al besar con rudeza aquella zona. El chico al fin reacciono, pero no de la manera que Poppy esperaba, las carcajadas de Ramón resonaron en eco constante por toda la habitación, no podía evitarlo, lo que la chica le estaba haciendo le provocaba cosquillas. - ¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto un tanto ofendida.

-Poppy…¿Qué está haciendo? – dijo tratando de contener la risa mientras encaraba a la joven.

-No es obvio, trato de hacer lo que dos adultos hacen solos en la noche. – menciono molesta.

-¿Y… necesitas ayuda? – sugirió al ver lo algo perdida que estaba.

-Yo…sí. – Ramón al oír su respuesta fue posicionándose encima de ella mientras la chica terminaba de decir. – si, por favor. –

Fueron las últimas palabras dichas esa noche, de ahí en adelante solo se escucharon gentiles gemidos placenteros mezclados con el sonido de lluvia, gritos de éxtasis seguidos del eco de los truenos y unas cuantas carcajadas que a Ramón se le escapaba cada que Poppy le hacía cosquillas.

Fue la primera vez para la futura alcaldesa, y en cierta manera también para el chico de la colina, quien jamás se había entregado por completo a nadie. Cuando llego la mañana Ramón estaba al borde de la cama, casi colgando, mientras que Poppy abarcaba todo el espacio de la misma. El joven miro graciosa la escena, la chica estaba boca abajo con todo el cabello revuelto, una enorme y húmeda sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, sin perder más tiempo en su contemplación tomo una ducha y se alisto como cada mañana, Poppy seguía sin despertar, y no la culpaba, había sido una noche agitada. Bajo directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, huevos, jugo recién exprimido, tocino y hot cakes con moras y chispas de chocolate.

Por su parte Poppy al fin despertó al percibir el dulce aroma que embargaba la casa, se estiro percibiendo con total conciencia cada parte de su cuerpo, ahora se sentía totalmente diferente, como si fuera otro, las huellas de las caricias y besos seguían aun frescas en su piel, aunque también tenía esa pesadez que se tiene luego de hacer mucho ejercicio el día anterior, sus músculos le dolían y se sentía exhausta, pero no era un pesar malo, aquello se sentía bien, se puso la ropa que encontró y bajo silenciosa, aun adormecida para sentarse en uno de los bancos de la barra.

-Buenos días princesa Poppy. – la saludo Ramón mientras le ponía su plato enfrente.

-Buenos días gruñón. – dijo dejando escapar una risa.

\- ¿Qué tal tu noche? – pregunto insinuando algo.

-Divertida. – respondió mientras se llevaba un buen trozo de panque a la boca.

\- ¿Divertida?...Poppy, no es un adjetivo con el que describirías lo que paso anoche. – dijo casi en todo de regaño.

-Ah no, yo hubiera jurado que escuche a alguien reír. –

-Oh, pues si alguien no me hiciera cosquillas mientras… -

-Vamos, fue divertido. – menciono para luego darle un gran trago a su jugo.

-Bien, como digas…fue divertido. – comento con su característico mal humor. Hubo un breve silencio para que Ramón retomara la palabra. – Poppy…-

-Si ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con la boca llena, tanto trabajo nocturno la había dejado con un hambre atroz, Ramón soltó un par de carcajadas, la chica se veía muy cómica con sus mejillas infladas y cabello enmarañado.

-Nada…es solo que…- Ramón fijo su atención en el panque que preparaba en el sartén.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Poppy tragando el bocado.

-Me divertí mucho anoche. – comento dando a entender con su mirada a que se refería.

-Yo también me divertí. – respondió sonrojada, para luego ponerse aún más roja al mencionar. - ¿Te…te gustaría "divertirte" conmigo más al rato…otra vez? – pregunto mirando con ojos expectantes a Ramón, este le sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de responder el timbrar de un celular llamo la atención de ambos. – Mi teléfono, dijo para salir disparada a su bolsa que estaba en la mesa del comedor. – Olvide que lo traía. -dijo para al fin contestar. - ¿Hola? –

-Buenos días Poppy. – se escuchó decir la voz de su padre. - ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? -

\- ¿Pasamos…quienes? – dijo sonrojándose y bajando cada vez más la voz.

-Tú y las chicas, están en su fin de semana de chicas ¿no? -

-Ah, sí, claro…- dijo caminando sigilosa al taller mientras Ramón sacaba la última ronda de panqueques. – Ahora mismo Ramón está haciendo el desayuno. –

\- ¿Ramón?...creí que en los "días de chicas" solo iban tú y las demás. – comento preocupado.

-Sí, y lo somos, pero…-la chica vio la grabadora de sonidos sobre una mesa, sabiendo que la cinta contenía el bullicio de las reuniones la encendió, las charlas, risas, los cantos ahora le servían de fondo. – Ayer llovió mucho y no pudimos regresar a tiempo a casa antes de la tormenta, así que "todos" hicimos una pijamada, Ramón nunca había estado en una y fue…¿divertido? –

-Oh, ya entiendo, por un momento me preocupe, tres chicas y un hombre, no es apropiado, no es que no confié en él, es solo que no…bueno, no me gustaría que él, es un buen amigo para ti, pero no más que eso…además aun no es tiempo y menos con ….tu entiendes -

-Ah…si, ya entendí. – comento bastante desanimada.

-Bueno, que tengan una linda mañana. –

-Sí, y papá… –

\- ¿Qué pasa Poppy? –

-Estaré haciendo lo de costumbre, no te preocupes, nunca dejare mis fines de semana solo de chicas. –

-Me alegra saberlo, siempre serás mi pequeña niña, te amo Poppy. –

-Y yo a ti papá. – al fin colgó para quedarse pensativa un momento. La voz de Ramón casi le causa un infarto.

-Poppy…¿Qué haces? –

-Ah…nada, yo solo estaba escuchando la cinta, ¿creí que ya no tenías pesadillas? –

-Y ya no las tengo, solo me gusta escucharlas de vez en cuando. –

-Ramón, si quieres puedes ir a las fiestas a las que te invito. –

-De verdad me encantaría Poppy, pero no tengo tiempo. -

-Oh…está bien. – dijo con monotonía, algo había cambiado en su estado de ánimo y Ramón lo noto casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Lo está? –

-Si. –

\- ¿No vas a insistirme? –

-No…ahora entiendo lo importante que es tu trabajo para ti. –

\- ¿Enserio? -

-Sí, y yo puedo venir los fines de semana a pasar un rato contigo y "divertirnos" ¿te gusta la idea? –

-Pues…suena bien. – comento con voz seductora. -Pero…¿Quién era? –

\- ¿Quién era de quién? –

\- ¿Quién te hablo? –

\- ¿Celoso? – dijo con tono de burla.

-No, es solo que actúas un tanto diferente luego de la llamada. –

\- ¿Tú crees?...Nah, era mi padre, solo quería saber si dormí bien, siempre le he tenido miedo a las tormentas. –

\- ¿Y le dijiste que estas aquí…conmigo? –

Poppy guardo silencio un momento, no sabía que era lo que pensaba Ramón de su padre, lo único que sabía por las notas del viejo mapa en su cuarto era que lo detestaba, y por los comentarios de su familia que no lo tenía en alta estima, lo que menos quería que pasara era que las dos personas que más amaba no se llevaran bien, así que mintió, de alguna forma sabía que las cosas saldrían bien y que de manera paulatina su padre y su novio concordarían.

-Sí, claro, hace tiempo que lo sabe, desde que empezamos a salir de hecho. –

\- ¿No está molesto ni nada? –

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? –

-Pues, su pequeña niña tiene un novio que no conoce en lo absoluto. –

\- ¡Que va! Él no es nada cerrado. –

-Ok, oye…no te molesta que yo no, bueno…a él no le molesta, no sé ¿que no pidiera permiso? ¿Crees que deba hacerlo? ¿Tu quiere que lo haga? –

\- ¡NO! -dijo asustada cosa que alarmo a Ramón. -Me refiero a que…no quiero que hagas nada que no te nazca hacer, no te fuerces y menos por cosas tan cursis y bobas…además ¿pedir permiso? No soy una niña, ya soy una adulta, si quieres algo conmigo dímelo a mí, mi padre no toma mis decisiones y menos en a quien amo y a quien no. –

Esas palabras le parecieron tan tiernas a Ramón que nada más se dijo del tema. Pues en verdad todo eso de ir con su padre y pedirle permiso se le hacia una gran tontería, no quería su aprobación, y si a Poppy tampoco le importaba, ¿para que darle vueltas al asunto?, además no tenía ningún plan de socializar con él.

Por su parte la chica no se preocupaba en lo absoluto, sin duda el tiempo pondría en su lugar las cosas. Primero cancelo sus fines de semanas "solo de chicas", ninguna de sus amigas lo tomo a mal, entendieron por completo que quisiera pasar más tiempo con Ramón, de cualquier forma, la veían en la escuela; la primera piedra en el camino fueron las escasas llamadas de su padre, rara vez las hacía, pero cuando pasaban bastaba decir que estaba en casa de Dj Suki para calmarlo. Por otra parte, ocultar todo el mal entendido de Ramón era más sencillo, la buena gente de Villa Troll no pensaba mal de sus visitas a la casa del chico, pues casi siempre iba con todos los viernes y cuando regresaba los domingos por la tarde, todo el mundo iba demasiado distraído para notar que no la acompañaba ninguno de ellos. Por lo que no se escuchaban ningún comentario o chisme, nadie del pueblo estaba al tanto de su relación, salvo sus amigos y estos no solían ir pregonándola, el chico de la colina seguía con su rutina de solo bajar los jueves para ir al super, nadie veía raro que Poppy lo acompañara, ya antes lo hacía cuando lo perseguía para darle las invitaciones. En ocasiones hasta se le olvidaba el problema, solo cuando veía que su padre y Ramón se saludaban al verse en la calle le daba un micro infarto, pero jamás pasaban de un cordial "hola" o "buenas tardes".

*Fin del flashback*

Un año de novios, volvía al mismo punto. Los chicos veían con cierto asombro y un tanto de preocupación lo rápido que iba su relación; desde que cumplieron los tres meses esta dio un giro de 360 grados. Poppy actuaba en cierta manera tímida con Ramón, preguntaba si podía abrazarlo, darle un beso, aun cuando este era en la mejilla, esperaba a que lo aprobara para realizar la acción, lo llenaba de un sinfín de pequeños detalles hechos a mano, y procuraba no hacerlo enojar más de lo que normalmente ya estaba. Pero luego de aquella noche tormentosa sus actitudes cambiaron, Ramón y Poppy actuaban más como un joven matrimonio que como un noviazgo recién iniciado; entre los dos hacían la limpieza de la casa, la jardinería, cuidaban de nube, hacían las cuentas, las compras, Poppy incluso decidía por Ramón en ciertos asuntos, como el acomodo de los muebles o si estos se vendían, sabía que faltaba en casa, hacia la lista de faltantes, y podía organizar cuanta fiesta quisiera en la casa sin pedirle su autorización, aún más increíble, podía cambiar los horarios de Ramón, siempre y cuando hubiera una buena razón. Las peleas por cosas bobas eran lo que los hacia lucir más como esposos, como que la coladera del baño estaba siempre llena de cabellos rosas o que los recortes de Poppy inundaban las sala.

-Por ultima vez Poppy, tengo un taller para eso…¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo? – le reclamaba Ramón.

-La creatividad no se puede encerrar en un solo cuarto Ramón. –

Pero claro que la chica también discutía por ciertas conductas del joven, cuando trabajaba en el invernadero solía escuchar música con audífonos, no tendría radio, pero se había vuelto adicto a aquel aparato para soportar las largas y a veces aburridas horas de investigación.

-¡RAMÓN! – gritaba Poppy sin ningún efecto en él, finalmente le quitaba uno de los auriculares para volver a gritar. -¡RAMÓN, RAMÓN, RAMÓN! –

-Poppy por Dios, no grites ¿Qué sucede? –

-Llevo horas hablándote. – decía haciendo pucheros.

-Bien, ya te oí, ¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Qué haces? –

-Trabajo. – le decía con obviedad.

-¿Y vas a acabar pronto? –

-Poppy, ya hablamos de esto, no debes de interrumpirme cuando estoy en el laboratorio. –

-Pero llevas horas ahí y yo estoy sola. –

-Poppy, llevo 20 minutos aquí, un rato sola no te cae mal…ve a contar las latas en la alacena o a encerar el piso, no sé, lava los platos. –

La escena terminaba siempre igual, Poppy pegaba un tremendo grito para cerrar escandalosa la puerta tras de si.

-¡Eres un aburrido! – decía la chica en la cocina mientras lavaba los platos.

-Como digas…-

Ramón no podía dejar su trabajo de lado, y era en algo que jamás daba su brazo a torcer, a veces lo tranquilo y taciturno del chico le sacaba canas, pero todo eso se arreglaba llegada la noche. Sus amigos lo sabían, era bastante obvio lo que hacían los fines de semana que Poppy se quedaba a dormir.

La señora O´Hare era la única que se sentía completamente dichosa al verlos ir a hacer las compras, y fue por ella que la mecha de la bomba comenzó a arder.

La anciana mujer caminaba acompañada por su nieta, quien acababa de convertirse en madre y tenía a su recién estrenada bebé en una carriola.

-Bueno días señora O´Hare. - Saludo Poppy.

-Beatriz ¿eres tú? –

-No abuela, yo estoy acá, ella es Poppy, la hija del alcalde. –

-Oh si, Poppy y tu novio Ramón. –

-Claro señora O´Hare. –

La nieta les agradeció en silencio el hecho de que le siguieran la corriente a su abuela.

-Ya vieron a mi bisnieta, es tan linda como un bombón. –

Ambos se inclinaron sobre la carriola, tenía razón, era una beba preciosa.

\- ¿Puedo cargarla? – pregunto Poppy impaciente por tener a la bella niña entre sus brazos.

-Claro. – le autorizo la madre.

Poppy la levanto, estaba encantada, era tan linda que le daban ganas de comérsela a besos, la señora O´Hare y Beatriz veían con alegría aquello, pero Ramón estaba atónito, lo deseaba, deseaba tener un hijo con Poppy, lo quería desde hace un par de meses, pero aquella idea descabellada era dejada de lado por su objetividad, aun así, jamás había querido algo con tanto anhelo, al verla sostenerla, quiso que fuera uno propio, si pudiera lo tendría en ese instante, por un momento su mente se llenó de todas las cosas que tenía que hacerle a su casa, modificaciones, pintura, juguetes, ropa, lo hermosa que se vería ella embarazada, esa escena revivió aquel deseo descontrolado de "llenar la casa de niños", en ese momento en su mente no entraba nada que no estuviera relacionado con el tema, fue la voz de Poppy quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ramón? –

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Tras a ver convencido a Ramón de deshacerse de las cosas viejas que inundaban su casa, Poppy decidió hacer exactamente lo mismo, regalo muchos de sus juguetes, la gran mayoría habría que reconocer, se deshizo de los posters de artistas de sus paredes, de trabajos de la escuela y libros, entre las miles de cosas que encontró dio con su primer diario, tendría tres o cuatro cuando lo empezó, no tenía muchas palabras al inicio, eran más recortes y fotos mal tomadas por ella misma, pero a la mitad de este ya se podía distinguir algo, hablaba en tiernas letras sobre el chico de la corona de flores, sus planes de rencontrarse con él y tener muchos hijos, siempre creyó que todo eso eran inventos de sus amigos, pero ahora veía que no. Quería mostrárselo a Ramón, era una buena prueba física de que su amor era más puro y antiguo que el de él por ella, mientras seguía su andar hojeando los olvidados recuerdos encontró al final una lista de nombres. Poppy ya no recordaba que eran o porque la escribió, había uno en especial que estaba lleno de corazones cursis.

-¿Blossom…donde he escuchado ese nombre antes? Me suena. –

Sin poder recordar siguió leyendo los nombres de la lista y cuando llego al final de esta la duda regreso más fuerte.

-Sage…¿Por qué me suenan? – lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, ese horrible sensación de saber algo pero no recordarlo la sobrecogió, estaba parada dando vueltas en el pórtico de la casa cuando Ramón la interrumpió.

-Poppy ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –

-Ramón…¿te suenan los nombre de Blossom y Sage? –

-¿Blossom y Sage?...no para nada, ¿Quiénes son? –

-Ni la menor idea. – la chica metió su viejo diario a su bolsa mientras decía. – Algo quería mostrarte…pero ya se me olvido que. –

-Pues entra, tal vez al rato lo recuerdes. –

Poppy nunca lo recordó, olvido mostrarle el diario y contarle sobre la lista de nombres.

Nota:

Porque volví a adelantar otro, simple…se que en algun momento se me olvidara publicar aquí, en Wattpad vamos apenas terminando corona de flores, si los fantasmitas que lo leer por este medio quieren seguirme por mi otra red les aseguro se divertirán más, aquí solo tienen el beneficio de leer antes la historia jajajaja aunque si eso es lo que quieren sigan aquí XD, dejen un comentario si les gusto, de verdad me encanta que comenten.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogo parte 2

.

.

.

-Disculpa ¿Qué decías? –

\- ¿Si te gustaría sostenerla? -

-No…yo no…- Pero la chica prácticamente le arrojo a la beba, Ramón la sostuvo con duda para ver como cambiaba su sonrisa risueña a unos ojitos llorosos, dio tres pequeños sollozos como preludio de un leve pero constante llanto. – Ay no, no, no, no…calma, yo no hice nada, ella solo… -

-Tranquilo Ramón, debe de tener hambre. – le dijo Beatriz mientras sacaba la mamila de algún compartimiento del carrito, se escuchó cantar a una melodiosa voz una canción de cuna, la beba fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer dormida mientras Ramón la arrullaba con tarareos. Las tres mujeres presentes lo veían embobadas, hechizadas por la tonada, el chico lucia siempre atractivo, pero cargando a la menor se veía aún mejor, tras dejarla tranquila en la carriola levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos expectantes.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sonrojado.

-Wow, eso fue…hermoso. – dijo Beatriz guardando la mamila. - ¿Has pensado en tener hijos? – la pregunta sonó inapropiada, pero no pudo evitar decirla.

-Yo no…es que...bueno. – Ramón entro en pánico tras esa pregunta.

-Claro que lo piensa, él y Poppy quieren tener dos hijos… ¿o eran tres? –

Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos como tomates.

\- ¡ABUELA! ...lo siento, de verdad, que pena, no le hagan caso…adiós. – se despidió para jalar a la octogenaria mientras la regañaba. – Abuela, no puedes ir por la calle pidiéndole a la gente que tenga hijos, ya hablamos de eso. –

-Pero tú fuiste la primera en preguntar. –

-Exacto, pregunte…no ordene. –

Nieta y abuela se parecían mucho, aquellas personas se alejaron, Poppy y Ramón retomaron su camino al supermercado. Fue un tramo silencioso, el chico se sentía un tanto culpable, tal vez era la edad, debía ser normal comenzar a tener ese pensamiento, pero Poppy aún era joven, como lo había dicho la señora O´Hare la primera vez que los emparento, ella era "muy" joven y sería mejor esperar para pensar en niños. Lo que no sabía era que no solo a él se le pasaba aquello por la cabeza, Poppy tenía el mismo deseo desde hace un mes y al verlo sostener a la pequeña no pudo evitar retomar esa idea, Ramón sería un excelente padre, quería que lo fuera, el deseo de tener un hijo de él lo antes posible la sobrecogió, pero no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, esa decisión era de "dos", además aun no estaban casado, ni siquiera se tocaba dicho tema, no es que estuviera esperando ya una propuesta matrimonial, era demasiado pronto, sin contar que nadie en el pueblo sabia de su relación más que sus amigos y la despistada de la señora O´Hare, después estaba el problema de su padre y Ramón que no había llegado a ningún lado, definitivamente, antes de pensar en pañales y sonajas tenía una gran lista de pendientes que terminar. Pero aun con todo eso ella no quería esperar, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, así era ella; cuando quería algo lo conseguía, como una vez dijo Grandulón, y quería un hijo de Ramón, ahí estaba de nuevo, no podía simplemente tenerlo, él también tenía derecho a decidir y a su parecer a Ramón no le gustaban mucho los niños, aun los seguía asustando con historias de terror sobre monstruos en el bosque, tampoco quería que pensara que trataba de retenerlo o que se casara con ella porque no tenía opción. Era un tema muy adelantado para un noviazgo, le gustara o no tendría que esperar algo de tiempo para tener esa charla con Ramón.

Mientras hacían las compras pasaron cerca del área de maternidad, los dos la contemplaron sin decir nada, tras un par de minutos Poppy dijo.

-Me gustaría regalarle algo a la hija de Beatriz, ¿qué tal si escogemos algo? –

No paso mucho tiempo para que el propósito original de estar en esa área fuera descartado. La joven pareja comenzó a bromear sobre todo aquello.

-Esta ropa es horrible, una mujer embarazada debería lucir fabulosa, cuando yo lo esté hare que Seda y Satín me hagan todo un guarda ropas. –

-No solo a ti, también al bebe, ve esta ridícula ropa. – dijo sosteniendo un tutu rojo. – No quiero que mi bebe parezca un caramelo mal envuelto. –

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si es hermoso, te la imaginas dando sus primeros pasos con eso y esta camiseta. – dijo tomando una que hacía juego.

-Tal vez, pero se vería demasiado tierna, me la comería a besos .- dijo con un sarcasmo moderado. – además ¿Qué tal si es un niño? –

-Oh…un niño, seria hermoso, ¿Te lo imaginas? Que tenga tus ojos y mi sonrisa…-

Tras esas palabras los dos se dieron cuentas de lo que estaban diciendo, por miedo que el otro lo tomara a mal continuaron con tono de burla.

-Claro, es lógica, a alguien tiene que parecerse. –

-Sí, digo…los casados, digo…los padres saben de eso, ahora no suena para nada interesante…y…-

-Poppy…-

\- ¿Qué? –

-Ya no hablemos con la señora O´Hare, esa anciana nos confunde. – dijo volviendo a su tono normal, acabadas las compras se disponían a regresar a casa, pero Dj Suki le hablo a Poppy y esta fue a ver que quería. Ramón se quedó esperándola del otro lado de la acera.

-Poppy…¿Le has dicho algo sobre este fin de semana a tu padre? –

-¿El fin de semana?...No, ¿Por qué? –

-Mando una canasta con panes y frutas para festejar nuestro aniversario de "fin de semanas de chicas" ¿pensabas venir? –

-No, sabes que paso los fines de semana con Ramón, lo siento, es que son los únicos días en los que él no está en ese horrible laboratorio. –

-Oh…yo creí por la canasta vendrías a festejar, tu padre puso tus panes favoritos y mando una nota para ti…y se me hizo raro que llegara a mi casa…Poppy ¿él sabe que ya no vienes con nosotras? –

La chica entro en pánico, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato para responderle con una fingida calma.

-Claro que sí, sabe todo de todo por eso es bobo redundar hablándole de lo que sabe…disfruten de la canasta y luego vemos que día nos juntamos después de la escuela para terminar con los panes que sobren, podemos hacerlo como siempre, en casa de Ramón. –

-Claro… - dijo Dj Suki extrañada por su reacción.

Cuando al fin se despidió de la chica volteo para ver su mundo arder. Ramón y su padre estaban teniendo una charla, entre la indecisión de ir o no, su plática termino y el alcalde Pepe se alejó risueño. Poppy corrió preocupada asía su novio y con voz cortada pregunto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? –

\- ¿Quién? –

-Mi padre. –

-Oh…nada, solo me saludo. –

\- ¿Enserio? –

-Si. –

-Es que eso pareció más largo que un saludo. –

-Pues…no fue la gran cosa, me pregunto sobre unas plantas que se le estaban secando, eso es todo. –

-Gracias a Dios. –

\- ¿Tan importante son? –

-No, digo…si, son muy importantes ¿regresemos a casa? – dijo para tomar un paso acelerado que a duras penas podía seguir Ramón. La reacción de la chica se le hizo sospechosa, pero conociendo las ocurrencias de su novia lo dejo pasar.

Ya entrando en el bosque Poppy se tranquilizó, tenía que arreglar ese mal entendido lo antes posible, ya no podía posponerlo. Cuando le echo un vistazo a Ramón se percató de lo distraído que lucía. Preocupada que fuera algo malo, o aun peor, algo relacionado con su padre, le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

-Eh…ah, no es nada. –

-Ramón, si te preocupa algo cuéntamelo. –

El chico dejo escapar un suspiro y confeso.

-Me siento algo…culpable. –

\- ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? –

-Siempre trate mal a todos y aun así me dieron una segunda oportunidad. –

-Si y ahora todos somos amigos. –

-Eso es genial, pero…jamás me he disculpado o he dado las gracias a nadie…ni a mi padre o a Nube, los chicos ni…a tu padre…-

\- ¡Ramón tengo una idea! – dijo contenta, había encontrado una forma de resolver el problema de la mentira. – Tengamos una fiesta de disculpas en tu casa. –

\- ¿Una fiesta de qué? –

-De disculpas…una fiesta casual con brindis y bocadillos, te disculpas y agradeces por todo ¿Qué tal? –

-No lo sé Poppy, si me cuesta trabajo decírselo a uno, ahora todas las personas a las que le debo una en el mismo lugar. –

-Hagamos cartas para cada uno, te disculpas y se las das, escribe algún bello poema para cada uno, tienes talento, vamos, anímate. –

-Pues, eso suena bien ¿te parece este domingo? – el chico quería deshacerse lo antes posible de ese sentimiento y sabía que su familia podía venir a verlo ese día.

-Este domingo es excelente…corre, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que organizar todo. –

Llego el día de la fiesta, en la casa de Ramón estaban Dj Suki, Seda, Satín, Cooper, Grandulón, Diamantino y el alcalde Pepe. Llevaban ya un rato de buena convivencia tomando y comiendo los exquisitos preparados que entre los dos hicieron cuando Poppy noto lo nervioso que estaba Ramón.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ...si estas nervioso no deberías, todos saben que es una fiesta de disculpas y gracias, todos se las están dando. – y era verdad, las chicas se disculpaban y agradecían entre ellas, mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo al fondo en el pasillo.

-No es eso, es que mi papá y Nube no han llegado, ya deberían de estar aquí. – Ramón no lo quería aceptar, pero tenía miedo que lo que le paso a sus padres biológicos sucediera de nuevo.

Finalmente, Ramón tomo el consejo de Poppy y se fue con ellos, paso un rato de buena charla y cuando volteo a verlo otra vez estaba envuelto en un abrazo grupal, que por su cara no era de su agrado. Poppy intervino para que lo dejan ir a disculparse con los otros invitados. Cuando vio que se disculpaba con su padre se mantuvo al margen, vio como ambos sonreían y pensó por un momento que muy pronto aquel problema se terminaría, quizás no ahora, pero sí pronto, si todo iba bien esa noche le diría a su padre la relación que sostenía con el joven ya desde hace un año. Fue ahí que vio llegar el auto del padre de Ramón.

\- ¡Ramón, tu papá llego! – grito contenta.

El chico claramente más tranquilo salió corriendo de la casa para ir a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Me tenían preocupado. -

-Mi muchacho, cada vez te veo más feliz, que gusto me da. –

-Gracias…- dijo un tanto sonrojado.

-Ayuda a tu hermano con las molestas por favor, yo quiero ver a mi nuera. –

-Esta adentro con los demás. –

Mientras Ramón saludaba a su hermano y juntos bajaban las maletas sin olvidar el maletín de doctor que su padre llevaba a todos lados, pues siempre estaba preparado por si algo malo pasaba. El nuboso progenitor entro campante a la casa, Poppy no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Nube y el señor Lombardi con su padre? Al principio se preocupó que ambos dijeran algo referente a su relación, pero luego recordó lo serio que se ponían cuando se trataban temas que involucraran a su padre, su mente regreso al presente de la fiesta, él nuboso padre saludo feliz a la joven de cabellos rosados.

\- ¡Poppy! –

\- ¡Señor Lombardi! – la chica fue directo a abrazarlo, pero el hombre la detuvo tomándola de la barbilla, su cara feliz había cambiado, estaba serio, le pellizcaba las mejillas, revisaba el color de sus ojos, la inspeccionaba por todos lados, cuando los dos hermanos venían entrando a la casa le hablo con voz severa al chico de la colina.

-Ramón, a la cocina…ahora. – dijo entrando en ella.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto con un ligero tono preocupado Nube.

-No lo sé. – contesto para dejar la maleta de su padre en la entrada del comedor y seguir sus órdenes.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le pregunto Poppy a Nube.

-No…no, para nada, creo que mi papá solo quiere charlar en privado con él. – le dijo para calmarla, pero él sabía que eso no era para nada una amable charla, estaban discutiendo.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? -pregunto con enojo controlado el señor Lombardi.

\- ¿Decirte que? –

-No juegues Ramón, no es chistoso. –

-Ya te dije, no estoy jugando, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. –

-No puedo creerlo, de verdad, lo esperaba de Nube, pero de ti…no eres tú el que siempre quiso hacer las cosas bien, ¿y ocultarlo? ¿de verdad creíste que podías guardarme este secreto? –

-Ahhh…- Rechino los dientes tratando de no gritar de la desesperación. – Es que…de verdad, no sé qué crees que te estoy ocultando…no te miento. –

\- Por favor, y esta ridícula fiesta no era para decírselo a todos... ¿de verdad creíste que sería un buen pretexto? –

-Esta fiesta es para dar disculpas y gracias. –

-Claro…no tienen ningún otro fin, como dar una gran noticia. –

-No vamos a dar ninguna noticia ¿de qué estás hablando? –

-Ya veo, quieren seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. –

\- ¿Qué secreto? – pregunto claramente irritado Ramón.

-Ya eres un adulto Ramón y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, lamento ver que toda la información que te di, todas esas clases y consejos no sirvieran para nada… pero, por favor, al menos dime que ya están viendo un médico. –

\- ¿Qué medico? Papá…nadie está enfermo y por última vez te pregunto ¿De que estas hablando? –

-No te hagas el tonto Ramón, sabes perfectamente de que hablo. –

-No, no lo sé, me lo puedes decir ya de una vez para terminar con esta ridícula charla. –

-Bien…Ramón. – dijo soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse. - ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que Poppy está embarazada? –

El chico se quedó en shock, pero casi al instante reacciono aún más molesto que antes.

-Papá, Poppy no está embarazada ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –

-Soy partero Ramón, creo que puedo reconocer a una mujer embarazada cuando la veo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo querían guardar el secreto? ¿el alcalde Pepe ya lo sabe? ¿somos los últimos en enterarnos, no es cierto? – la última pregunta parecía ser el motivo real de su molestia, más que el tema central la discusión.

-Papá… ¡Poppy no está embarazada! –

-Claro…ahora me vas a decir que tu… - El señor Lombardi cayo en cuenta de otra posibilidad. - ¿Tu tampoco sabias? –

Hubo un breve momento de silencio donde el señor Lombardi y Ramón se vieron el uno al otro con miradas de duda, hasta que él hablo.

-Quiero hablar con Poppy, tráela. – ordeno su padre.

\- ¿Qué? ... no, no voy a dejar que le preguntes eso. –

-Ramón, quiero hablar con tu novia ahora. –

-Y yo te dije que no, no es necesario esta ridícula charla porque ella no está embarazada, no voy a permitir que la insultes de esa manera. – menciono a la defensiva.

-Bien…no lo traigas. – el señor Lombardi saludo a Poppy desde la cocina y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, la chica risueña se encamino asía ellos, Nube quería advertirle, pero al ver la mirada de su padre sobre él diciéndole silenciosa "ni se te ocurra", no lo hizo.

-Hola señor Lombardi. – saludo contenta. - ¿Pasa algo? -

-Señorita Poppy…-

-Papá…no. –

\- ¿Cuándo pensaba decirle a mi hijo…-

\- ¡Papá! –

-… El estado en el que se encuentra? –

\- ¡Papá, Por favor! –

Poppy miro extrañada a los dos para luego preguntar.

\- ¿Estado? –

-Sí, sobre que está encinta. –

\- ¿Cinta? ... eh, no, hoy no tengo listones ni nada. –

-No, no, señorita Poppy, yo me refiero a que está esperando. –

\- ¿Esperando que? – pregunto con su característica ingenuidad.

-Oh…- Todo el mal humor en el tono de voz del médico desapareció, al fin entendió que la chica tampoco sabía nada sobre el tema. – Poppy ¿Te has sentido más cansada de lo normal? –

-Papá no…- seguía pidiéndole Ramón.

-Pues, un poco, si… ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Mareos, nauseas matutinas, dolores corporales, hinchazón, sueño, antojos raros, subida de peso? –

-Pues…- Vaya que tenía todo eso, pero para ella se debía al poco descanso que tenía por los trabajos de la escuela y su estadía los fines de semana con Ramón, este siempre le preparaba grandes banquetes de comida que no podía evitar devorar, aunque tenía que admitirlo, cuando se puso ese vestido apenas si le entro.

-Poppy, no tienes que responder, no es necesario, a mi papá lo confundió el viaje. –

-No estoy confundido Ramón y lo sabes. –

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Cree que estoy enferma? –

-No Poppy, creo que estas… -

\- ¡Basta! No voy a dejar que ni siquiera se lo insinúes. –

\- ¿Insinuarme qué? –

-Que estas embarazada. – se le escapo decir para luego entrar en un breve momento de shock que su padre aprovecho para preguntarle otra cosa a Poppy, que no estaba en un estado mejor.

-Poppy ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? -

-Yo…yo, yo no estoy embarazada, no podría. – Pero ahora que lo pensaba jamás se había cuidado más que con su calendario, podría ser…

\- ¿Poppy? –

\- Si, sobre eso, soy muy exacta y responsable, todo está en mi aplicación de celular. - dijo sacando el aparato y tecleando sobre el.

-Lo ves papá…ya te lo dijo ella ¿podemos terminar con esto de una buena vez? –

Padre e hijo se miraron mutuamente para después ver a Poppy quien miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la pantalla de su celular.

\- ¿Poppy? – la llamo Ramón.

\- ¿Qué sucede señorita? – pregunto preocupado el señor Lombardi al ver que se había puesto pálida.

-Tengo…un…atraso. – dijo de manera casi inaudible.

-Ya ves Ramón. –

-Papá, puede ser solo un atraso, eso pasa seguido y lo sabes. –

-Casi un mes…- dijo aún más tímida y susurrante.

\- ¿Perdón? – pregunto el padre victorioso, pues la había escuchado perfectamente.

\- ¿Poppy? –

\- ¿Un mes? – contesto lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos escucharan.

-Un mes para alguien que dice ser exacta…no, no, no, Ramón ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –

-Significa que tiene un atraso. –

-Por Dios Ramón ¿de un mes? ... Bien, quieres pruebas tangibles. – el señor Lombardi fue al pasillo y con rapidez discreta tomo una caja de su maletín, cuando estaba a punto de dársela a Poppy, Ramón lo detuvo.

\- ¡No Papá! –

Ya teniendo cerca el objeto Poppy puedo ver una prueba de embarazo.

-Escuchen ustedes dos, van a ir arriba, se harán la prueba, si es negativa yo me disculpare, es una fiesta de disculpas después de todo ¿no? –

\- ¿Y si es Positiva? – pregunto preocupada Poppy.

-Primero hagan la prueba señorita Poppy. – dijo con voz tranquila al ver el pánico en su rostro. El joven novio tomo con brusquedad la prueba de sus manos y con algo de rencor le dijo

-Gracias Papá. –

-Me lo agradecerás más sincero después. – dijo sonriente el hombre.

En el baño de la habitación de Ramón se realizó el examen, estaban ambos sentados en la orilla de la tina esperando el tiempo para que diera el resultado, fueron los tres minutos más largos de su vida, las palabras de Poppy rompieron el silencio.

-Lo siento. –

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? – dijo entre confundido y algo molesto.

-Siempre te pongo en aprietos, te obligo a hacer cosas que no quieres, destrozo tus planes, tus rutinas, arruino tus tiempos…y ahora esto, debí de cuidarme más, fue mi culpa, habiendo tantas cosas para evitarlo, parches, pastillas, inyecciones. – La joven se veía realmente apenada.

-Oye, esto no es tu culpa, si quieres buscar un culpable échame la culpa a mí, tengo condones en el cajón de la ropa, pude haberlos usado, pero…cuando nos "divertíamos" …no sé, se me olvidaba. – Ramón quería contarle, pero no podía, tenía miedo de su reacción, no es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, solo pensaba que si llegaba a suceder no sería nada malo, pero ahora parecía que había arruinado la vida de la persona que más amaba, tal vez tenía planes o metas que ahora no podría cumplir, se sentía tan responsable por todo eso. – yo no…no sé, pero…si quieres interrumpir…ya sabes. – El chico la apoyaría sin dudar fuera cual fuera su decisión.

Poppy miro a Ramón y con voz firme dijo.

\- ¡JAMAS! ... es mío, es…nuestro y…-Ya dejando la pena de la situación alado dijo sincera y de manera muy animada, sin importar lo que pensara él. – ¡ES INCREIBLE! saber que algo está creciendo dentro de mí, que voy a ser madre…que tú eres su padre…Ramón, estoy feliz. –

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédulo, aunque siendo Poppy como era, viéndole el lado positivo a todo, esa reacción podría ser considerado "normal".

-Sí, ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en ropa para él o ella, en juguetes, comida, juegos, canciones, cuantos que le quiero contar. –

Ramón sonrió al escucharla y uniéndose a su estado de ánimo le dijo.

-No se te olviden las modificaciones. –

\- ¿Modificaciones? – pregunto dudosa Poppy.

-Sí, no querrás que él bebe ruede escaleras abajo. –

-Claro, desde hace semanas quería hablarte sobre las escaleras del ático, son muy peligrosas para un niño, habrá que hacer algo con ellas. -

-Por supuesto que sí, yo pensé lo mismo el mes pasado, estaba viendo que podría poner, alguna modificación temporal claro, no siempre será un bebé y… -

\- ¡Espera! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿el mes pasado? – pregunto Poppy sorprendida para escuchar la pregunta de Ramón.

\- ¿Semanas? .-

\- ¿Desde cuanto tu…? –

-¿Y tú….tu también? ¿tu querías…? –

Un silencio cálido los envolvió, para ser finalizado por carcajadas por parte de ambos.

-Poppy…llevo meses deseando ser padre. –

-Me alegra saberlo, hace un par de meses que yo quiero una familia, digo, siempre la he querido desde niña y …cuando te vi cargando a la bebe de Beatriz, diablos…quería tener hijos contigo ahora…pero, pensé que tal vez tu…no querías, y tal vez esa charla, no lo sé, creyeras que trato de atarte o algo así. –

\- ¿Atarme? Poppy…yo no quería tener esta charla contigo porque pensé que estaba arruinando tus planes, aun no terminas la carrera y…-

-Ramón…mi único plan eres tú…tú y conquistar el mundo. – dijo para hacerlo reír, cosa que funciono. El chico entrelazo sus manos con las suyas y le dijo.

-Yo quería esto más que nada en el mundo y si tú también lo deseabas…Dios ¿Cuál es el problema? –

-No lo sé. – dijo riendo tranquila la chica.

-Podemos hacerlo, te imaginas, los dos juntos cuidando a nuestro hijo o hija, con ropa, juguetes y todo lo que quieras. – menciono emocionado.

-Ya lo creo. –

-Y la boda, con tu vestido blanco y tus hermosas invitaciones. –

\- ¡NO! Boda no…- Aquella respuesta casi grito desconcertó a Ramón. – No…no es que no quiera casarme contigo, quiero hacerlo, pero no ahora. -

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sintiendo al fin lo que Poppy debía de haber sentido el día de su primer beso donde la rechazo.

-Porque voy a estar gorda. – dijo con un puchero en la cara.

-Poppy, no vas a estar gorda, además podemos adelantarla. –

-Eso tampoco. – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – una buena boda lleva tiempo, mínimo son 8 meses de preparación y yo quiero que sea perfecta. – Ramón rodo los ojos, Poppy continúo hablando. – Además, no quiero que nadie piense que fue un error, un descuido o que lo hice por…retenerte. –

-Poppy…-

-Ramón, te amo, quiero gritarlo en alto y que a todos les quede bien claro. –

-Yo también te amo Poppy y … nos casaremos cuando recuperes tu figura y la boda este bien planeada, ¿ok? – termino como siempre dándole gusto a la joven.

-Está bien. – Poppy ya estaba comenzando a entender que las mejores cosas que le habían pasado con aquel joven no estaban planeadas ni eran perfectas, como aquella propuesta de matrimonio que más parecía un acuerdo apresurado. Algo le preocupo de la nada. – Ramón, ¿y si es negativo, si no estoy embarazada? –

-Pues… - El joven le mostro el collar de su abuela con las dos sortijas que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello. – Ya tenemos los anillos y tendríamos tiempo suficiente para organizar una boda…y sobre el bebe, podemos seguir "divirtiéndonos" hasta conseguirlo. – dijo con voz seductora.

-Ok. – respondió sonrojada.

La alarma del cronometro sonó, era tiempo de saber la respuesta, Poppy tomo la prueba y con una voz extraña, mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad y algo de duda dijo.

-Es positiva. –

\- ¿Positiva? –

-Si…vamos a tener un bebe. –

.

.

.

Extra (recuerden que el extra de algo que pasa tiempo después, no se confundan XD)

.

.

.

Era de madrugada Ramón dormía plácidamente cuando sintió que alguien le picaba las costillas.

-Ramón…Ramón ¿estas despierto. –

-No… - contesto adormilado.

-Estás hablando dormido. –

-Si…-

\- ¿Estás hablando dormido? –

\- Depende… ¿para qué? –

-Estas despierto ¿verdad? –

-Poppy…¿Qué quieres? Son las tres de la mañana. –

-Lo sé, lo siento…es que se me antojo pan con mermelada. –

-¿Enserio? ¿a esta hora? –

-Si…y…tengo miedo de bajar, podrías acompañarme. –

-Aaahhh… está bien, yo voy. –

-Voy contigo. –

-No Poppy, quédate en cama, yo te lo traigo. –

-Ramón… - le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿Qué? –

-Te he dicho que eres el hombre más atractivo, guapo, perfecto, encantador…-

-Si ya lo sé, ya lo sé…le pondré chispas de chocolate. –

-Gracias…y no se te olvide… -

-La leche de almendra…si, lo sé. –

-Ramón…-

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres? –

-Nada, solo quería decirte que te amo…y mucho. –

-Y yo a ti princesa Poppy. –

El primer trimestre del embarazo de Poppy ponía patas arriba el horario tan estricto de Ramon, si la chica ya era un caos andante, ahora con las hormonas trabajando a su máximo nivel era una atrocidad. El futuro padre fue por lo pedido a la cocina, cuando subió vio a Poppy completamente dormida, siempre le hacía eso, le pedía algún bocadillo nocturno para luego quedarse inconsciente, aunque al despertar él por la mañana la comida nunca estaba, por lo que no le molestaba tanto eso. De la nada el joven se llevó la mano a la boca, tenia de nuevo ese sabor extraño en su saliva, empezaba con notas metálicas para terminar en un salado apenas soportable, sabía lo que pasaba después, tenía que correr al baño lo más rápido posible antes de vomitar toda la cena, era una suerte que aquello pasara cuando Poppy estaba dormida, no quería que se preocupara solo por un malestar estomacal. Aunque no era su único síntoma, Ramón se quedaba dormido en ocasiones, él lo atribuida a esas levantadas nocturnas, a veces le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero lo peor de todo eran los antojos, Poppy tenía uno en especial, sandia con chocolate y anchoas en aceite de oliva. En una ocasión que todos habían venido de visita Poppy se encontraba comiendo un enorme bowl de aquella extraña mezcla, los demás lo pasaron como un antojo normal, pero lo verdaderamente extraño era que Ramón comía de lo mismo. Poppy se levantó de la mesa y fue a otra habitación para que Seda y Satín le tomaran algunas medidas, los chicos aprovecharon para hablar con él.

-Ramón ¿Por qué te lo comes? – pregunto Diamantino.

-Es lindo que quieras darle gusto a Poppy, pero ella no está aquí, no es necesario que te tortures. – comento Grandulón.

-No lo hago, sabe bien…me gusta. –

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, pasaron un par de minutos, Diamantino fue por algo a la cocina cuando vio que Ramón vomitaba en el lavaplatos, preocupado le pregunto.

-¿Te sientes bien? –

-Si…solo, algo no me cayo. –

-Es por esa mezcla rara, no debes comerla amigo. –

-Claro…si, seguro. – contesto Ramón, pero no importaba que comiera, el resultado era mismo.

Antes de despedirse Diamantino y Grandulón le dijeron a Poppy.

-¿No has notado que Ramón se ve un poco cansado? –

-Sí, luce pálido y cansado… no es por preocuparte, pero tal vez deba de ver a un médico –

La chica sonrió con dulzura y comento.

-No se preocupen, ya llamé al señor Lombardi, vendrán mañana en la mañana. –

Ramón no lo sabía, Poppy quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero el padre del chico decidió que sería mejor avisarle. Temprano en la mañana el joven respondió el teléfono mientras le preparaba un licuado especial a su novia.

-Bueno días. – respondió a la llamada.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-Estoy preparando el licuado que me diste para Poppy. –

-Excelente, ese polvo tiene todo lo que ella necesita para su embarazo, espero que no le estés agregando nada más. –

-No, ¿Por qué lo haría? – menciono mientras le echaba un puñado de vitaminas de un frasco.

-Ramón…¿le estas poniendo vitaminas de más a la comida de Poppy otra vez? –

-No…claro que no. – respondió encendiendo la licuadora.

\- ¡Ramón! –

-No muchas…las necesarias. –

-Hijo…bueno, hablo para decirte que adelantaremos el viaje, sé que el chequeo de Poppy está programado para la próxima semana, pero me gustaría pasar el fin con ustedes, ¿te parece? –

-El fin de semana…Poppy te lo dijo ¿verdad? –

-Te has sentido mal, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –

-Solo es una indigestión, algo me cayó mal, es todo, dejen de preocuparse por mi, la que importa es Poppy .-

-Lo sé, pero eres mi hijo, te amo y estaré ahí a las 11 para cuidarte, no vemos en un par de horas. – le dijo para colgarle.

-¿Ya está mi licuado? – pregunto contenta Poppy.

-¿Llamaste a mi padre? –

-Si. – Acepto sin problemas.

-Poppy…ya hablamos de esto…tu debes de… -

-¿Vas a gritarme? – pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-No…no voy a gritarte, es solo que sabes que… -

\- ¿Estas enojado? – un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No…no lo estoy…esta bien, es genial que mi padre venga. –

-Excelente, me das mi licuado. – dijo con tono contento. El chico ya no sabía si eran las hormonas o si fingía los cambios de humor, pero prefería no pelear con ella en ningún momento.

Los chicos fueron también ese día para ver a Nube, una buena amistad entre ellos se había formado, por lo que se armó una pequeña fiesta por su vista, mientras todos seguían las actividades, el padre de Ramón tenía puesta su vista en él, cada movimiento era finamente observado por el hombre. Pero no fue hasta la cena que pudo dar su veredicto.

-Hijo, ya están todos en la mesa, vamos a sentarnos. –

-No, yo estoy bien, ya comí, gracias. –

\- ¿Seguro? –

-Si. –

-¿Por qué no quieres comer? ¿No tienes hambre, se te fue el apetito, tienes nauseas? –

-No, simplemente ya estoy lleno. –

En ese momento Nube paso entre ellos.

-Disculpen, olvide que Diamantino me trajo aros de cebolla. – Apenas los saco del refrigerador Ramón puso una cara de enfermo, se llevó la mano a la boca como si quisiera vomitar. Cuando Nube salió de la cocina con aquel plato se recobró un poco.

-Nube, ¿puedes venir? –

El nuboso regreso muy campante y Ramón volvió a reaccionar igual.

-Dame aros de cebolla. –

-Claro papá…pero no se los acaben. –

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres Ramón? –

El chico lucía aun peor.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –

-No…es solo que… algo me cayó mal. –

-Bien, y ¿estás seguro que no quieres probarlos? – le pregunto acercando el plato.

-Por favor, aleja eso…no soporto el olor. – dijo para terminar vomitando en el lavaplatos.

-¿Ramón estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Poppy.

-Si…solo…algo me cayó mal… -

-Eso no es verdad. –

-Señor Lombardi…¿Qué tiene? –

-No es nada de qué preocuparse, se le va a pasar. –

-¿Es contagioso? – pregunto preocupado Ramón que ahora caía en cuenta que si él se enfermaba podía contagiar a Poppy.

-Pues se podría decir que Poppy te lo contagio a ti. –

-¿Yo? Pero si no me siento enferma. –

-Claro que no, estas muy sana, lo que Ramón tiene es el síndrome de Covada, se le pasara cuando des a luz. –

-¿Síndrome de qué? – pregunto Diamantino extrañado por el nombre.

-Covada…No hay una razón en sí, ni siquiera física, es más como un lapso hipocondriaco pasajero, Ramón tiene los mismos síntomas que Poppy por su embarazo, eso es todo, pero a diferencia de Poppy, hijo…tu si puedes medicarte, toma algo para las náuseas. –

\- ¿Enserio? –

-Si, es más…ten estas pastillas son muy efectivas. –

El chico las tomo confiado, tras un par de minutos Ramón dormía profundamente en su cama, las pastillas que le dieron eran para dormir, cortesía de Poppy, Nube y el señor Lombardi.

-Eso le enseñara a no ponerle vitaminas a mi comida, hace que sepa extraña. –

-Si, además ya se veía como un zombi, le hacía falta descansar. –

-Señorita Poppy, si mi hijo vuelve a actuar como un completo paranoico no dude en llamarnos. – comento el hombre para salir junto con Nube dejando a la pareja sola.

-Me voy a vengar… - hablaba dormido el chico.

-Si, como quieras gruñón. –

-Te odio… -

-Yo también te amo y mucho. – le dijo con dulzura.

Poppy permaneció a su lado acariciando su cabellera y cuidando que no tuviera de nuevo ninguna pesadilla, pues estas, aunque distintas, habían regresado.

.

.

.

Nota:

Como publique en Wattpad publique otro aquí, si… la relación ya era seria entre ambos de por si, en fin, espero les siga gustando mi fanfic, tengo que trabajar con el dibujo en muchos aspectos, si me siguen en Wattpad o en mis otras redes ya saben en que estoy practicando, nos leemos luego bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogo arte 3

.

.

.

-¡Poppy, vamos ser padres! – Grito contento Ramón.

La euforia de ambos fue grande, los planes de comprar juguetes, ropa, carriolas, cuentos, canciones y demás era ya tangible, pero tras la bella ilusión Poppy comenzó a pensar en algunas cosas que no se le habían pasado por la mente, el sobre peso, los cambios físicos, las posibilidades de no sobrevivir, su madre había muerto dándola a luz, Ramón pensaba algo similar, la esposa del señor Lombardi había fallecido en las mismas condiciones tras nacer Nube, tenían que cuidarse, ya no le interesaban las modificaciones a la casa, ahora pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer para que Poppy estuviera sana, alimentación saludable, ejercicios prenatales, yoga para embarazadas, respiraciones, suplementos, visitas al médico. Cuando ambos cayeron en esas ideas, en lo que en realidad era llevar un embarazo, volvieron a sentarse pensativos en la orilla de la tina.

-Bien…podemos hacerlo. – dijo dudosa pero animada la joven.

-Si…es pan comido. – respondió Ramón tratando de ser un poco más positivo como ella.

-¿Cómo se los contamos a los demás? –

-Ni la menor idea. -

-Bueno…hay que bajar y decirle a tu padre. – aquello hizo que a Poppy se le hiciera un hueco en el estómago, lo había olvidado, aun no se arreglaba el problema con su padre, ahora no solo tenía que contarle sobre su relación con Ramón, si no que tendría un hijo suyo. Pensar en la reacción del alcalde le causo unas nauseas terribles, se puso pálida, parecía que se iba a desmayar.

\- ¿Poppy? ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto muy preocupado Ramón.

-Si… solo son nauseas. – la chica inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces, ya repuesta dijo. – creo que tendré que acostumbrarme…vamos abajo. – eso tranquilizo al chico que la siguió sin chistar.

El par descendió con lentitud las escaleras, iban tomados de la mano muy nerviosos, al final de esta estaba su padre y Nube, el progenitor le hizo una seña al mayor de sus hijos para que se fuera a hablar con los demás, pues le daría fin a su charla privada. Las tres personas se fueron al fondo del pasillo, debajo de las escaleras, para no ser escuchados por nadie.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto el padre de brazos cruzados.

Poppy y Ramón se miraron, el chico reunió valor y con tono firme dijo.

-Es positivo. -

\- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? – cuestiono severo.

-Primero te debo una disculpa y…gracias. – dijo un tanto tímido. – No nos habíamos dado cuenta. –

-De nada Ramón. – respondió con tono más suave. – pero no me han dicho que van a hacer. –

-Vamos a ser padres. – dijo sonriente Poppy sujetando la mano de su novio. Ante aquellas palabras se le iluminaron los ojos a Ramón, no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas de completa felicidad. Hacía años que su padre no lo había escuchado reír así, no desde que la señora Rosiepuff vivió. El señor Lombardi no pudo evitar abrazarlos, vio lo obvio en sus rostros, ambos deseaban eso, no había sido un error o un descuido, que era lo único que le preocupaba, si su hijo quería hacerlo así y eso lo hacía feliz, él no le veía problema alguno.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, serán unos grandiosos padres. –

-Gracias papá. –

-Y… ¿Quieren anunciarlo de una vez? Les sugiero que no lo oculten, entre más rápido lo digan mejor, por qué me supongo que tu padre no sabe tampoco ¿verdad Poppy? –

-No…él no sabe. – dijo bastante preocupada.

-Pues…es una fiesta de disculpas y gracias…pidan disculpas por interrumpirla y den la noticia importante -

-Si…ahora vuelvo. – dijo Poppy para entrar al taller y comenzar a hacer recortes.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto el señor Lombardi.

-Creo que cartas. –

Poppy salió tan rápido como entro y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, Ramón y el señor Lombardi la siguieron, fue cuando la chica llamo la atención de todos.

-Hola a todos y gracias por venir a esta fiesta de disculpas y gracias. –

-Ella es Poppy, mi amiga, la conozco. – dijo Grandulón para ser callados por todos.

-Si…bueno, sé que esta fiesta es para que Ramón se disculpara y diera gracias a quienes creía que se las debía y eso…pero, fue hermoso que los demás también hicieran lo mismo y pues…yo no lo he hecho así que…Dj Suki… -

\- ¿Qué pasa amiga? –

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me metí en problemas en la escuela y te use de cuartada y cuando te preguntaron tu no sabías nada y a ti también te castigaron? – dijo sin tomar nada de aliento.

-Si…lo recuerdo. –

-Te pusieron un reporte en la escuela, te suspendieron y tus padres de castigaron, te perdiste por mi culpa un concierto al que esperas ir y…Yo te prometí que jamás lo volvería a hacer sin preguntarte primero. –

-Sí, también recuerdo eso…Chica ¿aun piensas en eso? Ya te habías disculpado y te perdone, déjalo en el pasado –

-Pues, es que… te mentí y rompí esa promesa. -dijo entregándole una carta de disculpas.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?... – dijo tomándola.

-Eh…yo…es que… -

\- ¿Poppy? Habla chica. –

-Yo le decía a mi padre que pasaba los fines de semana de chicas en tu casa. – termino por decir, el grito de asombro por sus amigos fue sonoro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿Ya no se juntan en su casa? ¿ya no hacen "el fin de semana de chicas"? – pregunto el alcalde.

-Si, lo hacemos. – hablo Dj Suki un tanto molesta. – Es solo que Poppy dejo de venir hace varios meses. -

\- ¿Poppy? – la llamo su padre. - ¿me mentiste? ¿Dónde has estado entonces? –

Al ver aquella mirada de decepción se le rompió el corazón, tomo dos cartas de disculpas y estiro los brazos ofreciéndole una a Ramón y otra a su padre, ambos las aceptaron extrañados.

-No solo a ti papá, también a Ramón…Ramón. -le hablo viéndolo de frente. – jamás le dije a mi padre de lo nuestro, papá…salgo con Ramón desde hace un año más o menos. –

-Pero…Poppy. –

La desilusión que sentía el alcalde era reflejaba en su rostro, pero el lamento de ser engañado no se comparaba para nada con la reacción de Ramón, el chico estaba blanco de ira, sostenía con el puño cerrado la carta de disculpa y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

-Ramón, ve a tomar aire. – le ordeno su padre.

El chico camino con pisada pesada a la puerta, cerro con escandaloso portazo y tras unos cuantos segundos se escuchó un grito que todos jurarían hizo sacudir la casa.

-Nube, ve con tu hermano. – ordeno a su otro hijo.

\- ¿Seguro? Podría quedarme aquí otro rato y dejar que se calme más… -

-Nube, ayuda a tu hermano ahora…-

-Ok. –

A regaña dientes y un tanto temeroso Nube salió de la casa.

-Bueno Poppy…es una gran sorpresa, no sabía que te gustaba de esa manera, es un chico...es… –

-Papá…no me gusta, lo amo y…no es lo único que quería contarte. – dijo entregándole otra carta de color celeste y toques rosados.

Cuidadoso el alcalde Pepe la abrió para encontrarse con la prueba de embarazo positiva y las letras "vas a ser abuelo" una pequeña explosión de brillantina salió disparada, pero su padre ni reacciono cuando le toco el rostro. Los amigos de Poppy al verla quisieron gritar de alegría, pero al percatarse de la reacción tan taciturna del hombre se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Es una de tus bromas? – pregunto esperanzado.

-No, es de verdad, Ramón y yo vamos a ser padres. – dijo con firmeza.

-No puede ser, Poppy ¿y la escuela? –

-La terminare, no te preocupes. –

-Y tu carrera como alcaldesa. –

-Tenías más o menos mi edad cuando perdimos a mamá y pudiste tu solo conmigo y el pueblo, yo también puedo hacerlo, además no estaré sola, Ramón estará a mí lado. –

-Pero…tu eres mi pequeña ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿en qué me equivoque? –

-Papá, no fue tu culpa. –

-Claro que no. – dijo levantando un poco su ánimo. – La culpa la tiene Ramón, por eso te dije que ese muchacho solo era bueno para ser tu amigo a lo mucho...no debiste relacionarte de forma diferente con él, de todos los hombres en Villa Troll escogiste al más antisocial, egoísta y maldito hijo de…. – Normalmente el alcalde Pepe era una persona muy gentil, pero estaba sumamente molesto, hasta a su hija le sorprendió escucharlo decir algo negativo sobre Ramón. El peor adjetivo que le había oído mencionar fue "bobo niño" a uno de sus compañeros de preescolar que la molestaba.

\- ¡PAPÁ! –

-Disculpe ¿lo escuche bien? – pregunto el señor Lombardi, el alcalde Pepe se levantó de su asiento y encaro al hombre.

-Así es, su hijo se aprovechó de mi niña ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto? –

-Papá, nadie se aprovechó de nadie, Ramón y yo deseábamos esto. –

-Claro, él te metió la idea, te arrastro a su casa y te… -

\- alcalde Pepe, le aseguro que Poppy venia por su propio pie, nadie la obligo. –

\- ¿Está sugiriendo que mi hija se le ofreció? –

\- ¡PAPÁ! –

-No, solo digo que ella estaba más que dispuesta, son ambos adultos teniendo una relación adulta y sana. –

Ambos padres se acercaban más el uno al otro mientras Poppy se ponía en medio para evitar una confrontación aun peor.

Afuera por su parte estaba Nube tratando de calmar a Ramón, quien daba vueltas por todo el jardín mientras pateaba todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino, flores, pasto, piedras, nada se salvaba si estaba bajo sus pies, en tan poco tiempo el jardín ya tenía un enorme circulo marcado.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo mentirme? Un año me hizo creer que su padre lo sabía, ¡nadie en toda Villa Troll lo sabe! ¿Por qué no lo note?, ¿Solo soy su secreto de fin de semanas? Yo le di todo…yo de verdad me entregué por completo cada que ella y yo…y…¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Estoy tan...aaaahhh –

-Calma hermano, debe de tener una buena razón. –

-No Nube, debió de ser sincera, debió de haber venido y decirme ¿Qué no confía en mi?. –

-Pues sí, tienes razón, pero esto no hará que la dejes de amar ¿verdad? –

-Claro que no, la adoro, me enloquece, la amo y eso no va a cambiar, es solo…yo esperaba… -

-Te entiendo, tu jamás has mentido sobre tu relación, siempre nos hablaste a papá y a mi sobre ella, desde el inicio fuiste sincero, aun cuando yo te descubriera por él teléfono, no trataste de ocultarla, porque para ser sincero llegue a pensar que si había mal entendido las cosas, pero cuando le mandaste esa foto a papá supimos que su relación era real, nos alegra que no la mantuvieras en secreto. –

-Claro y yo…espera ¿Qué dijiste? –

-Tu noviazgo, desde el inicio nos hablaste de él, no tuviste que mentirnos u ocultarlo, siempre has dicho la verdad, por eso entiendo que estés enojado. –

Ramón se quedó callado, por un momento quiso decirle lo que realmente paso, que les había mentido, cuando mando la foto a su padre ella y él aun no eran nada, que lo hizo para no decepcionarlos, pero le temía a la reacción de ambos, fue ahí que entendió por lo que debía de estar pasando Poppy. Ramón se calmó por fin, se encamino de vuelta a casa y Nube lo siguió, al entrar vieron como su padre y el alcalde Pepe sostenían una terrible discusión.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Ramón metiéndose en medio y separando a los dos hombres que casi aplastaba a Poppy, ella daba gracias a Dios que hubiera regresado.

-No pasa nada, solo mantengo una charla con este…caballero. – dijo el señor Lombardi.

-Mi hija fue ultrajada por el huérfano que usted llama hijo y se atreve a hablar con tanta paz. –

Los ojos del médico y Nube casi se salen de sus orbitas al escuchar esa palabra.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamo? – pregunto sumamente molesto el señor Lombardi.

-Papá, basta. – pidió Ramón. – lo siento mucho alcalde Pepe, debí de insistirle a Poppy sobre lo del permiso... de hablar con usted sobre esto. –

-No Ramón, es obvio que este hombre no sabe cómo se debe de criar a los hijos. –

-Miren quien lo dice, usted señor es un pésimo padre, dándole tanta libertada a este par de… -

-¿Cómo dijo? – preguntaron ambos chicos quienes no permitirían que nadie le dijera a su padre que hizo mal su trabajo.

-Niños, basta, esta charla es entre este hombre y yo. – la escena era un tanto desigual, pues la familia de tres integrantes discutía feroz con el viudo. Aunque en ratos Ramón reaccionaba y trataba de poner un alto, volvía a caer en las provocaciones del padre de Poppy cada que atacaba al suyo.

De alguna forma u otra todo el mundo termino en la pelea, Cooper y Diamantino discutían sobre si apoyar al señor Lombardi o al alcalde Pepe.

-Son tres contra uno, no es justo. – decía Diamantino.

-Pero el alcalde Pepe quiere separar a Ramón y Poppy, no podemos apoyarlo, él está mal. – contesto Cooper.

-Entiéndelo, su hija está embarazada de alguien al que no conoce, yo en su lugar estaría igual, Ramón debió de insistir. –

-En ese caso la culpa es de Poppy. -

Dj Suki estaba enojada por la mentira de Poppy y Grandulón discutía con ella por ello.

-Lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez no la perdono. –

-Una amiga de verdad la perdonaría. –

-Pues una amiga de verdad no hubiera roto su promesa. –

-Lo hizo porque está enamorada, no fue con malas intenciones. –

-Claro, el amor… ¿y nuestra amistad que? Se olvidó de nosotras de inmediato. –

-Estas… ¿celosa? –

-¡SI! –

Mientras las gemelas peleaban para ver quien le haría la ropa al bebé.

-Yo se la voy a hacer, tengo más experiencia. – decía Seda.

-¿Más experiencia? Las dos tenemos la misma edad y el mismo tiempo haciendo esto, aquí se decide por el talento y en eso te supero por mucho. – habla Satín.

-¿Talento? ¿Tu? –

-Pues más que tú si tengo. –

-Claro que no. –

-Claro que sí. -

Ramón se percató poco después de la ausencia de Poppy, vio la puerta de la entrada abierta y salió para encontrarla sentada en las escaleras llorando.

-¿Poppy? –

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y tratando de lucir contenta.

-Hola Ramón ¿Qué fiesta verdad? –

-Y que lo digas… - dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Estas…enojado? – pregunto entre sollozos.

-"Enojado" no describe lo que siento en este momento. –

-Lo siento. –

-Si, lo sé, pero tus disculpas no harán que deje de sentirme enojado. –

-Ramón por favor, yo …-

-Poppy, te entiendo, tu querías que tu padre me aceptara, pero no se dio…yo estoy bien con eso, no necesito su aprobación, ni él ni nadie va impedir que te amé, ¿tú estás bien con eso? –

-Pues sería lindo que él te aceptara, pero…solo te quiero a ti. - la chica tomo su mano y Ramón le correspondió no sin antes decirle.

-Pero aún estoy enojado. –

-Sí, está bien. – dijo un tanto irritada.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon los gritos que venían de adentro, Poppy volvió a deprimirse. Ramón no quería verla con ese ánimo por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a cantar. Eso llamo la atención de inmediato de Poppy, quien olvido por completo lo que pasaba dentro de casa y acepto gustosa la mano que le ofrecía el chico invitándola a bailar. Los dos se encontraron pronto perdidos en la mirada del otro mientras, los cantos y pasos seguían. Dentro de la casa la voz de Ramón se filtró como niebla resonando como eco susurrante. Los invitados al oírla guardaron silencio, curiosos fueron a la fuente del sonido encontrando a la pareja bailando dichosa el uno con el otro. El alcalde Pepe jamás había visto a su hija tan feliz y comprendió al fin que ya no era una niña pequeña, era una mujer capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y ya había tomado una. Al terminarse la pieza todos los presentes aplaudieron. La pareja miro extrañados a su público, se acercaron al grupo, el alcalde Pepe hablo primero.

-Me disculpo con todos, señor Lombardi, usted es un gran padre y tiene dos maravillosos hijos, tengo suerte que uno de ellos sea mi yerno, de verdad lamento todo lo que dije, Ramón…no hay nadie más digno en esta ciudad o en otra que merezca el amor de mi querida hija, gracias por amarla como lo has hecho hasta ahora, espero que con el tiempo ese sentimiento sea más y más fuerte. –

El chico solo sonrió, tenía un leve sonrojo, había dicho que no le importaba tener su aprobación, creía que todo eso estaba sobrevalorado, pero oírlo decir esas palabras se emocionó, ahora comprendía porque Poppy quería que lo aceptara, serian familia después de todo.

-Gracias alcalde Pepe, usted también es un grandioso padre, se puede ver en lo milagrosa que es su hija, nunca pensé en que alguien podría ayudar a mi hijo a encontrar de nuevo su felicidad. –

Poppy sin soltar la mano de Ramón tomo la de su padre.

-Bien, voy de nuevo…Yo lo siento, no debí ocultarles a ninguno de los dos lo que pasaba, solo quería que todo fuera perfecto y cuando me di cuenta que aún no estabas listo para soltarme papá…no quería que sintieras que te abandonada o te dejaba de lado y Ramón…lo siento, intentaste convencerme de pedirle permiso a mi padre y yo te dije que no, temía que él no me permitiera seguir viéndote y sin querer volví verdad la mentira que le contamos a Grisel .-

\- ¿Qué mentira? – pregunto Cooper curioso. Pues por su ausencia en el equipo en aquel entonces no se enteró lo de la relación falsa.

-Cuando Ramón y yo aún no salíamos, cuando finji…- en ese momento Poppy recordó aquello e iba a decir toda la verdad para ponerlo al tanto, pero Ramón la interrumpió.

\- ¡Qué bueno que todo se arregló ya! – exclamo de la nada. – Porque tenía preparado un helado casero hecho a mano, sorbete de limón, les va a encantar. –

-Ramón, Poppy iba a decir algo. – le señalo el señor Lombardi.

-Claro que no, de hecho, ella me va a ayudar con el sorbete. -

-Ramón… ¿Qué ibas a decir querida? Hay otra mentira que nos quieras confesar. – cuestiono el señor Lombardi.

-Pues yo…es que al inicio…él y yo - Ramón le señalaba desde atrás que ya no dijera nada. – Pues…solo fue un mal entendido…huy, ese sorbete no se servirá solo mejor voy a ayudarlo. – dijo para entrar corriendo detrás de Ramón.

-Ramón ¿Qué estas ocultando jovencito? – pregunto el señor Lombardi un tanto molesto.

-Poppy, exijo que digas la verdad señorita. – le pido el alcalde Pepe.

Los demás entraron mientras que Grandulón preguntaba.

\- ¿Dijo sorbete o helado? –

-Eso importa. – pregunto Cooper.

-Claro que sí, no son lo mismo. –

La velada continuo un largo rato más, los chicos comieron el sorbete y bebieron vino en el brindis, a excepción de Poppy claro está, sin duda la parte que más le gusto a la joven de todo eso fue cuando se percató que Ramón y su padre hablaban apartados del grupo, por un momento le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero cuando vio que se abrazaban, sonreían contentos para luego regresar a la fiesta, supo que todo estaba bien, al fin las cosas eran como debieron ser desde el inicio. Terminada la reunión todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar a la alcaldía Poppy sabía que le debía una charla a su padre, ambos se quedaron hasta las nueve de la noche platicando, cuando ya todo se hubo dicho la chica le termino por decir.

-Papá…Ramón y yo lo hablamos y nos pareció bastante lógica nuestra decisión. –

-¿Qué decisión? ¿sobre que? –

-Pues…será mejor, que yo…ya sabes, me mude con él a su casa...queremos hacer las cosas bien y…entre nosotros, no es que te esté poniendo de lado, solo que esto es algo que quiero hacer con él principalmente –

-Poppy, no te preocupes, está bien, yo pensaba lo mismo. –

-¿En serio? Bueno, pues…no es que tenga prisa, Ramón es muy tierno, quería que me quedara esta misma noche, insistió tanto, pero le dije que no podía simplemente tomar mis cosas e irme. –

-¿Y por qué no? – dijo mientras sacaba unas cajas de debajo de la mesa.

-Es que…no tengo nada armado, mis cosas y demás y…¿de dónde sacaste esas cajas? –

-Las trajeron en la mañana para unos papeles del archivo, pero podemos usar para empacar tus cosas ahora mismo. –

-¿Me…estas echando? –

-No, para nada es solo que… - en ese momento sonó el timbre. – Ya llegaron. –

-¿Quién llego? –

-La decoradora. –

-Señor alcalde, vine lo antes posible cuando vi su mensaje, aquí están los catálogos de pintura, juguetes, muebles y… -

-Papá ¿Qué pasa? –

Entraron otras cuatro personas que venían vestidas con ropa propia de los decoradores de interiores.

-Pues adelantándome a los hechos, llame a Sara, la decoradora más increíble de Villa Troll, pienso cambiar tu habitación para mi futuro nieto o nieta. –

-Por cierto, felicidades Poppy. – dijo la mujer mientras esta le pasaba un catálogo.

-Gracias yo y… - pero en ese momento su padre le quito el catalogo.

-Yo decidiré cómo será el cuarto del bebe. –

-Pero papá yo soy quien lo tendrá. – dijo algo confundida.

-Si, pero vas a vivir con Ramón, tendrás muchas habitaciones para decorar, está ya no es tu casa. –

-¿Quieres que me vaya ahora? –

-No, pasa la noche aquí, mañana llevamos todas tus cosas para que te instales en tu nuevo hogar…chicos. – dijo hablándole a aquel grupo de personas. – aquí hay cajas para que guarden todo lo de la habitación. -

-Papá…- La chica rio a lo bajo, era igual que ella, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible detenerlo, y ahora no le cabía otra cosa que no fuera el bebe. Poppy fue por el teléfono y llamo a Ramón, quería decirle que podía irse ahora mismo, quien contesto fue el señor Lombardi.

-Buenas noches señorita Poppy, tanto extraña a mi hijo que no pudo evitar llamarlo, solo paso un par de horas. Usted es adorable. –

-Gracias señor Lombardi…no, es solo que Ramón y yo decidimos que sería mejor que me mudara lo antes posibles, pero le dije que tenía que hablarlo con mi padre, no pensé que él estuviera de acuerdo tan rápido, pero la idea le encanto, podría ir ahora mismo y llevar mis cosas mañana… -

-Ay no, así de rápido no, créame que será mejor esperar a mañana, ya es muy noche y por su salud será mejor que no salga, no queremos que pesque ningún resfriado. –

-¡NUBE….SACAME DE AQUÍ! – se escuchó gritar a alguien muy al fondo seguido de algunos ladridos.

-¿Ese fue Ramón? –

-No…bueno, si…está jugando con Nube en la biblioteca. –

-Oh…pues creo que tiene razón, será mejor esperar hasta mañana. – Poppy pensó que debía de estar teniendo algo así como una última reunión familiar o una charla como la tuvo ella con su padre.

-Me alegra su decisión. – se escucharon algunos ruidos raros para luego escuchar la voz del señor Lombardi un tanto lejos de la bocina. – Nube, clava las ventanas por fuera antes de que se escape. –

-Claro, ya tengo el martillo. – pudo oír decir al joven.

-eh…Señor Lombardi, ¿Ramón está bien? – hasta ese entonces recordó algo que dijo Nube en su visita a la playa "Gracias chicos por estar aquí, al menos esta vez no me encerró a en la biblioteca". Esa frase al fin cobro un sentido.

-Claro que lo está, solo ya sabes cómo es, está en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros…tengo que irme, fue un gusto platicar con usted. –

-Claro, hasta mañana señor Lombardi. –

El hombre colgó el teléfono y se fue directo a la biblioteca.

-Juro que cuando salga de aquí te mato Nube. – le decía a su hermano mientras este le ponía clavos a las ventanas.

-Es mi venganza por haberle dicho a nuestro padre que yo era el culpable esa vez que tu solo tomaste. –

-Torpe, luego le dije que no fuiste tú, ¿Por qué crees que no te encerró en la biblioteca? –

\- ¿Enserio? Qué pena hermanito, me lo hubieras dicho antes…pero ya es tarde. – dijo para seguir martillando.

-Ramón. – lo llamo su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Papá, sácame de aquí…no soy un niño, sé que estas molesto, me diste todas esas clases, incluso me mandabas condones y… -

-Lo sé hijo…pero no es por eso que estás ahí adentro. –

-Ah no… -

-Es más que lógico que ustedes deseabas esto, debiste haberme llamado, pude haberte dicho cómo hacerle para que quedara embarazada más rápido, para que su cuerpo estuviera preparado, sabes que no es simplemente tenerlo, si el cuerpo de una mujer trabaja al 100% en su periodo, trabaja al 400% en el embarazo, no dudo que Poppy esté lista, es joven, se ejercita, lleva una dieta sana…pero era mejor ser sinceros, muchas veces te lo pregunte si querías tener hijos. –

-Lo sé. – dijo un tanto molesto.

-La lectura te pareces entretenida, te lo aseguro, etapas del embarazo, gestación del feto, formas de parto, estado psicológico antes, durante y después del embarazo, relación de pareja. –

-Bien…los voy a leer. –

-Ese es mi hijo. –

Después de eso todo fue para mejor, aunque el horario estricto de Ramón quedo hecho un desastre teniendo a la chica de cabellos rosados todos los días en su hogar, con sus ideas extrañas de remodelación, las constantes visitas de todos a casa, sin duda era mejor cuando estaba ellos dos solos, ella se volvió su mundo entero, hacían ejercicio juntos, yoga, caminatas, respiraciones, el chico tenía en ocasiones momentos de pánico irracional, pero Poppy sabía bien como calmarlo, sin duda era molesto para ella soportar esas estrictas comidas fríamente calculadas, los licuados desabridos, las botanas saludables y libres de azúcar, aunque claro, cada antojo irracional él la complacía, fuera lo que fuera, si se moría de calor le permitía poner el ventilador a pesar que él se estuviera muriendo de hipotermia, o prendía la calefacción si tenía frio, aun si estaban a unos cálidos 27 grados; la dejaba comer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera orgánico, si tenía ganas de un masaje estaba ahí para ella, ni se diga para satisfacerla en otras cosas, Ramón estaba siempre dispuesto para eso. Aguantaba sus cambios de humor y la consolaba cuando lloraba sin ningún motivo, como aquella vez que sus zapatos no le entraron.

-¡RAMÓN! – lo llamo a gritos la chica quien lucía una hermosa barriga de embarazada.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nervioso despertándose de golpe.

Poppy se dejó caer de sentón en la cama y muy consternada dijo mientras sostenía un par de sandalias.

-Estoy gorda. – menciono para luego ponerse a llorar.

-No estás gorda, ¿Por qué lo dices? – le dijo con ternura.

-Mis zapatos no me quedan. –

-Pero eso es porque están hinchados tus pies, no porque esta gorda. – a pesar de quererla mimar no podía evitar decir cosas lógicas o sarcásticas de vez en cuando.

-¿Gorda?...lo sabía, crees que estoy gorda. – dijo llorando con mayor intensidad.

-No, yo nunca dije eso…dije que estabas hinchada. –

-Es lo mismo. –

-Claro que no…Poppy, ya hablamos de esto. –

-Claro…porque tu no quieres hablar de nada que no sea de los cambios de mi cuerpo o del embarazo, ya no me tratas como antes. – dijo enojada. – solo me vez como una máquina para hacer bebes. –

-¿De qué hablas ahora? – pregunto molesto elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Si…grítame, solo para eso me hablas, para regañarme. –

-Pero si yo no te hable, tú me hablaste. –

-Claro que lo hice, porque si no lo hago tú me ignoras. –

-¿Cómo podría ignorarte si no dejas de gritar? –

-Si…la del problema soy yo ¿verdad?, pues discúlpeme señor don perfecto por no encajar con tu horario raro y tu aburrida rutina. –

-No comiences Poppy, ya habíamos hablado de esto. –

-¿Cuándo lo hicimos? si nunca hablamos de nada que no sea esto. – dijo señalando su crecido vientre.

-Hace dos horas…en nuestra hora de pareja que está programada todos los días en el horario que tanto odias. – comento frustrado, pues ella había sido la de la idea.

-Si, y como no está dentro del horario no se puede seguir hablando del tema, soy una persona Ramón, no un robot. –

-¿Cómo llegamos a esta discusión? – dijo masajeándose la cara. - ¿Por qué tus sandalias son tan importantes? –

-¿Mis sandalias? Ah si…no me entran, usare las pantuflas, gracias Ramón. – dijo contenta para ponérselas y salir de la habitación.

-Bien…has lo que quieras. – Ramón se dejó caer en la cama y apenas su cabeza toco su almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Por cierto…tu padre no tarda en llegar…¿Ramón? –

Poppy lamentaba aquellas peleas bobas, Ramón era el hombre perfecto, cambio todo su mundo para dejarla entrar en el, en cambio ella solo lo torturaba por no poder controlar sus hormonas, lo peor de todo es que las pesadillas habían regresado y ella no podía ayudarlo a superarlas, pues cuando caía dormida era imposible para Poppy despertarse.

Más en la tarde el señor Lombardi llego para llevarla a su revisión de costumbre, y es que, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea a Ramón, Poppy quería que el sexo del bebe fuera secreto para ambos. Por ello él no era requerido para ninguna visita al médico y cada que se le hacia un eco Poppy se vendaba los ojos. El señor Lombardi le había recomendado a una colega suya y en cada cita el se encargaba de llevarla, eso ayudaba a no aumentar la paranoia de Ramón.

-¿Sigue con las pesadillas? – pregunto un poco preocupado el hombre.

-Si…no las deja de tener, pero dice que son extrañas. – dijo Poppy.

-¿Extrañas? ¿Por qué? –

-Pues dice que lo dejan con un presentimiento, una sensación en el pecho. –

El señor Lombardi detuvo el coche y con tono nervioso pregunto.

-Un presentimiento malo o bueno. –

-Pues…dice que no es ninguno de los dos. –

-Poppy, ¿con que sueña Ramón? – pregunto preocupado el nuboso.

-Bueno…dice que ve dos luciérnagas que lo llevan de vuelta a casa, y luego dos tornados pasan sobre ella haciendo un desastre, en ocasiones dice que son dos torrentes de agua que rodean el lugar y por último dos árboles de glicinas creciendo en el patio, aunque no es algo que lo asuste, dice que tiene el presentimiento de que tiene que detener a alguien que planea algo. –

El hombre rio calmado y de forma relajada comento mientras renovaba la marcha del auto.

-La familia de la señora Rosiepuff siempre me sorprendió, nunca se equivocan en ninguna de sus predicciones, solo que Ramón es muy escéptico para creer en sus propias visiones. –

-¿Visiones de qué? –

-Nada, luego de esto celebremos que será su última revisión. –

-Si, ya no puedo esperar para conocer a este bebe. – dijo mientras se sostenía el vientre.

En pocos días la reunión para el alumbramiento estaba lista, nuevamente, en contra de la voluntad de Ramón, Poppy daría a luz en la casa, como era la tradición. El chico salió del cuarto con algunas toallas mojadas cuando fue detenido por su padre.

-¿Cómo esta Poppy? –

-Bien…dentro de lo normal. – dijo con calma.

-¿Y cómo estás tú? –

-Yo…estoy bien. – contesto con una terrible sonrisa fingida.

-Ramón… -

-Si escucho la frase "ya es hora" salir de sus labios de nuevo, te juro que me lanzo de la ventana. –

El señor Lombardi dejo escapar un par de carcajadas para luego decir.

-Las primerizas tardan más en dar a luz, la labor de parto puede tardar horas. –

-Lo sé, me obligaste a leer los libros, es solo que…Papá, aun no es tarde para ir al hospital. –

-Hijo, me has visto hacer esto antes, incluso tú te has involucrado en algunos partos, un parto natural es lo mejor, además la doctora Lisse vino con dos enfermeras y hay una ambulancia afuera por si algo no sale a lo planeado, Poppy estará bien, tu solo dedícate a disfrutar este día. –

Las próximas horas las chicas ayudaban a Poppy junto con Ramón, pero cuando realmente fue la hora se retiraron al pasillo junto con los demás, en la habitación estaba el alcalde Pepe, el señor Lombardi y Nube, todo se llevaría a cabo en la tina del baño, era una tradición familiar de antaño que los miembros de esa casi extinta familia nacieran ahí, Ramón había nacido en ese mismo lugar, al igual que su padre y su abuela, el chico no tenía ninguna ansia de cumplir con esas "tradiciones", pero el señor Lombardi le había prometido a la señora Rosiepuff cuando aún vivía que trataría de que cumpliera con la mayoría de ellas. El único que entraba al baño para ver cómo iba saliendo todo era él, tras una de sus vueltas se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Poppy, un breve silencio le dio paso a un pequeño sollozo que pronto se calló. En aquel parto natural Ramón participó activamente, el nuevo padre sostenía a su recién nacido, lo limpio con un poco de agua para que Poppy lo sostuviera.

-Blossom. – dijo mientras lo abrasaba, recordando al fin la lista de nombres de su diario. – Ese será tu nombre. –

-Es un lindo nombre. – menciono Ramón para darle un tierno beso en la frente a la joven madre.

-Es hora que revisemos al pequeño Blossom. – dijo una enfermera llevándose al bebé.

-Claro. – Poppy estaba agotada, sabía que iba a ser difícil y doloroso, pero para nada se imaginó algo tan aterrador, agotador y tráumante. – Esto es hermoso, pero es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, Ramón…no volvamos a hacerlo. –

El joven padre rio, para luego recordarle algo.

-Y tu decías que querías tres. –

-Si hubiera sabido que dolía tanto le habría dicho a la señora O´Hare que ninguno. –

-¿Serias capaz de romperle él corazón a esa amable anciana? –

-¡SI! – exclamo la chica.

-Que te dije Ramón, apenas tienen el primero y ya no quieren saber más del tema. -

-Es una lástima, yo quería dos. – comento en tono dramático.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad no quiero…duele mucho. – dijo un tanto apenada.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, solo bromeo. –

-Pues no lo hagas, no es chistoso. – la pareja se dio un largo y amoroso beso.

-Llevare a este bello niño a conocer a su abuelo y tío…sigan en lo suyo. – el hombre se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, con voz calmada le menciono al nuevo padre. – Ramón, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. –

El chico se quedó confundido con esas palabras, pero se enfocó en Poppy quien comenzaba a pujar de nuevo, la expulsión de la placenta y la acomodación de los órganos dolían tanto como dar a luz, según le había dicho su padre. Así que nada había terminado aún. El señor Lombardi dejo al bebé en la cama, rápidamente se acercó el alcalde Pepe y Nube.

-Es un niño sano y fuerte, su nombre es Blossom. –

-Es perfecto. – dijo el alcalde mientras se le escurrían unas lágrimas.

-Hola bebe, soy tu tío Nube…apenas puedas te enseñare a nadar en el mar, haremos alpinismo extremo y exploraremos cuevas. –

-Nube…eso solo pasara sobre el cadáver de Ramón, lo sabes ¿verdad? –

El alcalde salió de su estado embelesado y corrió al pasillo para gritar.

-¡Soy abuelo! Vengan todos, soy abuelo de un niño. –

Los chicos corrieron para entrar en tumulto a la habitación, rodearon rápidamente al bebe, las gemelas en especial que tenían una bolsa llena de ropa ya estaban sacando un conjunto.

-Vean ese cabello, es hermoso, rosa y violeta, el pequeño no pudo decidir qué color de sus padres escoger, que tierno. – dijo Grandulón.

-¿Y se durmió ya…a qué hora va a jugar? , quiero darle mi regalo. – se quejó Cooper.

-Es un recién nacido, aun no hace eso. – lo regaño Diamantino.

-Pues nosotras ya le tenemos su ropa. - dijeron las gemelas sosteniendo cada una un conjunto, ambos eran exactamente iguales.

-¿Por qué hicieron dos? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-El señor Lombardi nos dijo que los bebes se ensucian mucho y que debíamos de hacer dos de cada modelo. – hablaron ambas.

-Pues Poppy se ensuciaba mucho cuando era pequeña, es una buena idea, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. –

Entre la charla de los chicos Nube se percató del llanto de un bebé, pidió silencio para escuchar, miraron todos al menor que dormía plácidamente en el centro de la cama, quieto, tranquilo, ese sonido provenía del baño.

-Vaya…eso fue rápido. – dijo el señor Lombardi para entrar al baño y ver a Ramón sujetando a un segundo bebé, estaba atónito, Poppy se veía el doble de exhausta jadeaba mucho, pero estaba bien. -¿te siguen sin gustar las sorpresas? –

-Yo…yo…yo no…- decía Ramón comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Está bien, ya todo termino. –

-¿Seguro? – pregunto Poppy. – ¿ya no hay más cosas que nos oculte? – la chica estaba segura que no podría con ninguna otra, ahora entendía al chico y su repudió por las sorpresas.

-No, eso es todo…¿me lo das? – le pidió su padre a Ramón.

-Sage… - dijo de golpe.

-¿Qué? –

-Tu nombre es Sage. – le hablaba Ramón al recién nacido.

Poppy voltio a verlo de golpe, al fin lo recordó todo, Ramón había dicho esos dos nombres el día que se embriago en la playa. No solo eso, estaba segura que ese nombre era el último en su lista de nombres del diario que encontró.

-Si…Blossom y Sage…suenan bien. – dijo Poppy para besar en la mejilla a Ramón y sacarlo de aquel transe. El chico le entrego al fin el bebe a su padre y este dejo que las enfermeras lo checaran. Más feliz que antes salió del baño con el segundo niño idéntico al primero.

-¡SON GEMELOS! – gritaron emocionadas las gemelas.

El señor Lombardi dejo al segundo niño a un lado de su hermano, todos miraban enternecidos.

-¿Cómo se llama el segundo? – pregunto el alcalde.

-Sage. –

-Blossom y Sage…soy su abuelo Pepe, mis pequeños niños. –

-Rayos…debí de comprar dos juguetes. – dijo Cooper un tanto enojado.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, la pareja salió, Poppy al fin se recostó junto a Ramón, rodeando a sus hijos.

-Son hermosos. – dijo la chica.

-Claro, igual a su madre. –

-Tienen un hermoso cabello…raíces rosadas y puntas violetas. –

-Si, sacaron nuestro color. –

Los pequeños al oír la voz de sus padres comenzaron a abrir los ojos, cada uno le puso atención al niño que tenían alado, Blossom que era ahora sostenido por Poppy abrió su ojo derecho dejando ver el azul brillante en el.

-Tiene tu color de ojos. –

Ramón sostuvo a Sage, el pequeño abrió el mismo ojo dejando ver el rosado intenso de su pupila.

-Y el saco tus ojos. –

O eso pensaron ambos, pues cuando acercaron a los gemelos para compararlos abrieron ambos ojos dejando ver algo aún más increíble, Blossom tenía el ojo derecho azul como los de Ramón y rosa el izquierdo como su madre, mientras que Sage tenía el derecho rosado y el izquierdo azul.

-Bueno…creo que también sacaron nuestros ojos. –

La llegada de los gemelos fue lo que le puso la cereza al pastel, claro que no todo era perfecto, pero así eran felices, la adaptación a los nuevos integrantes de la familia fue agotadora. En especial para Ramón, pues el recién entrenado padre se paraba enfrente de la cuna en la madrugada solo para observar al par. Cuando Poppy se levantaba para revisarlos, siempre lo encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-Ramón… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-Planean algo Poppy, yo lo sé… -

\- ¿Quiénes? –

-Blossom y Sage. -

\- ¿Nuestros hijos? Ramón, apenas tienen dos meses…no están planeando nada, ¿Ya cuántos días llevas haciendo esto? –

-No lo sé…una semana o más. -

\- ¿Eso llevas sin dormir? –

-Planean algo estoy seguro… -

\- ¡Ramón! ... son bebes, no planean nada, ven a dormir. –

-Ese es el punto Poppy, los bebes se despiertan en la noche, pero ellos no lo hacen, si no vienes a darles de comer ellos no se mueven. –

-Pues tenemos suerte de que no nos despierten. –

-Eso no es normal…están ahorrando energía para algo, son una mala combinación. –

\- ¿Y ahora a que te refieres? –

-Mi inteligencia y tu entusiasmo…esos niños van a ser un desastre…como un tornado o un torrente de agua. –

-Ramón, mejor ve a dormir, ya no sabes lo que dices. –

-Tal vez tengas razón, tengo que relajarme… –

Finalmente se retiró a su cuarto, Poppy sabía que no podría evitar que se siguiera levantando o teniendo sus paranoicas ideas, pero así de raro y gruñón lo amaba. Le daba días felices y jamás se aburría, aunque en poco tiempo se daría cuenta a lo que se refería Ramón.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Poppy era adicta a los álbumes de fotos, y no era de esperarse que ya estuviera haciendo uno para sus hijos, desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada comenzó a formar uno, fotos de ella y su vientre que con el pasar de los meses se volvió más abultado, aquello era exclusivo de los tres, Ramón no salía en ninguna de las fotos, claro que aparecía en algunas, esas fotos las dejaba en el taller, seleccionaba solo las que irían en su álbum de recuerdo de los gemelos.

Cuando nacieron no dejo de tomarles foto, cuando dormían, tomaban algún objeto, hacían algo gracioso, un ruido nuevo. Al joven padre le desesperaba un poco su actitud, Poppy pasaba más pendiente de tener un buen recuerdo para el futuro que hacer que dicho momento se convirtiera en un "buen recuerdo", pero no importaba cuantas ganas tenia de discutir eso o que tanto le disgustara, soportaba en silencio con la esperanza de que fuera solo la etapa después del embarazo, ella debía de sentirse cansada y él solo quería apoyarla, encontraba gran satisfacción al verla contenta después de cualquier mimo.

-Poppy… les estoy dando de comer, por favor, para ya con las fotos. – le pidió al ver que sus hijos ponían cara de puchero por su tardanza.

-Espera, solo un poco más, quiero que salgan perfectos. – decía para tomarle las últimas cinco fotos. – Ya está…es hora de ver cual se queda. – dijo para retirarse de la cocina.

Ramón siguió dándoles de comer aquella papilla especialmente hecho por él, ninguno de sus hijos comería comida procesada, de eso estaba seguro, se encontraba con el ánimo irritado, detestaba las fotos y que la chica perdiera más el tiempo tomándolas que ayudándole con los gemelos, de verdad le molestaba, pensaba en eso y aquello, cuando al fin poso su atención en el par de bebes que lo miraban atentos, no pudo evitar sonreír, en toda su vida jamás se le paso por la mente que pudiera tener algo con Poppy y mucho menos volverse el padre de sus hijos, cada que veía esos ojos se emocionaba, era real, Blossom y Sage eran bebes sanos y fuertes, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Esos momentos eran los que esperaba Poppy, los asechaba para poder disparar con la cámara y captar la felicidad de su familia, en realidad la joven madre elaboraba tres álbumes, "Blossom y Sage" se leía en la portada de uno, donde las fotos de los gemelos haciendo de todo abundaban, otro decía "Mamá y bebes" y el tercero "Papá y bebes", sabía que en un futuro Ramón se lo agradeciera.

.

.

.

Nota:

La actualización era para mañana, pero por el pendiente de que se me olvide mejor la hice hoy, miren, esto va a estar asi, en la dinámica de Wattpad cada capitulo lleva cuatro dibujos, uno de portada y tres que van relacionado con la historia, pero en el epilogo eso ya no va a pasar, solo hay una portada para todas las publicaciones y los dibujos pasaran a ser por pedido, osea que publico y en los comentarios me dejan que escena de la historia quieren que dibuje, ya no aceptare de tema libre, solo los de mi fanfic, por eso puede que me tarde un poco más en subir los bocetos, pues tendrán la opción incluso de que dibuje toda una secuencia de la historia (un mini comic) , si alguien ya la pidió pueden pedirme otra, y si no veo muchos comentarios una sola persona puede pedir varios, hasta no terminar con eso no subiré nuevo capitulo, pero apóyenme, esto me ayuda mucho a practicar mi técnica de bocetos, en fin, cuando lleguemos al capitulo 6 dejare de publicar, pues el ultimo capitulo se publicara el mismo día que en Wattpad, asi que si sigues todavía por aquí, tal vez te guste mudarte o visitar de vez en cuando la otra pagina. No se les olvide dejar comentarios y vayan pensando que parte les gustaría que dibujara… los leo luego. Bye…


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogo parte 4

.

.

.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, el par de gemelos tenían ya un año y medio, despertaban temprano cual alondra, a las 6 de la mañana Ramón ya estaba en la cocina preparándoles un puré, los niños lo miraban atento, siempre en silencio, era extraño, él seguía jurando que planeaban algo, pues todo el mundo le decía que cuando hay pequeños en la casa debía de temerle a la falta de ruido, pero esa era la característica de los dos, extrañas veces lloraban, hacían ruido o berrinches, de hecho, eso ultimo era lo que jamás los había visto hacer. Eran niños perfectos, pacientes y obedientes, incluso llego a pensar que no eran humanos, nada podía ser así de fácil, en algún momento él sabía que harían algo, por lo que nunca les quitaba la vista de encima.

Ramón les cantaba casi en susurros para que comieran de forma limpia, el par de bebes caía en algo similar a un trance al escucharlo, el joven padre podría fácilmente hechizar a un puñado de serpientes venenosas con su angelical voz, dejando el plato de lado fue a prepararles sus jugos, mientras miraba el periódico que estaba en la barra, la sección de sociales sobre salía con la foto familiar que les había tomado a ellos en un evento, se leía el título "la familia perfecta", eso le causo repulsión, detestaba que los clasificaran en algo que no eran, felices tal vez, pero no todo marchaba bien en casa, las palabras de la nota decían "La próxima alcaldesa, quien pronto contraerá nupcias con su novio y padre de sus hijos Ramón Lombardi, es una mujer moderna, recién titulada en la carrera de comunicación, es el ejemplo a seguir de muchas, bella, esbelta a pesar de a ver tenido gemelos, de carácter dulce, tiene en perfecto equilibrio entre su vida familiar, laboral y personal" aquello le causaba jaqueca, Poppy era increíble, apenas dejaban los bebes la lactancia comenzó con sus prácticas en la alcaldía, a la vez que estaba en trámites de titulación, iba a eventos de su padre, organizaba la boda, aun así regresaba a cuidar a los bebes, no paso mucho tiempo para que la chica luciera cansada, por ello Ramón le dijo que se encargaría de los niños ya que él trabajaba en casa, al principio había sido fácil porque el alcalde Pepe y el señor Lombardi venían a ayudarlos, todo fueron arcoíris y pastelillos con ellos dos presentes, pero cuando dejaron de venir, ahí fue cuando empezó a andar todo mal.

Poppy bajo corriendo las escaleras para entrar a la cocina y decir mientras se metía un pan a la boca.

-Se me hizo tarde otra vez. –

-Poppy ya está el desayuno… -

-Lo siento, no alcanzo… adiós. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de los bebes, para luego salir por la puerta.

-Claro…-

Ramón tenía todo el día fríamente cronometrado, tras el desayuno salían a pasear con los gemelos al bosque llevando a nube, regresando tomaban una pequeña sienta mientras él trabajaba en el laboratorio, actividades diversas como estimulación temprana, ejercicio, yoga, enseñarle a ser auto suficientes, las comidas, baile, canto, la segunda paseada por el bosque, todo estaba escrito en una lista que con la ayuda del reloj de su abuelo llevaba en tiempo y forma, pues según lo programara el joven, este sonaba con una delicada campanilla cuando era tiempo de cambiar de actividad. Cada minuto estaba designado para algo, Poppy no participaba en nada de eso, pues se pasaba el día completo en la alcaldía para luego ir con Seda y Satín, quienes se encargaban de varias cosas de la boda. Los sábados eran "el día de chicas" pues quería renovar la amistad con sus amigas, en especial con Dj Suki, él no pudo evitar decirle que sí, y los domingos era el día familiar.

La rutina de Ramón realmente estaba intacta, los gemelos se habían ajustado bien a ella, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien, su padre le había obligado a leer todos los libros de la biblioteca respecto a ese tema, sabía perfectamente que el primer año era el más difícil para la pareja, pero los gemelos tenían año y medio y no sentía que las cosas mejoraran, al contrario, Poppy no participaba mucho en casa o con los niños, el máximo contacto que tenía con ellos eran esos saludos veloces y en las noches que los veía dormir, incluso los domingos, los solía confundir o trataba de jugar con cosas que a ninguno de los dos les llamaba la atención. Sin contar que desde que la chica de cabellos rosados organizaba la boda sus apasionadas noches fueron escaseando hasta desaparecer por completo, llevaba más del mes sin probar su boca, sin tenerla entre sus brazos, se moría de ganas de pertenecerle, de que lo hiciera gritar, de él hacerla gemir como antes. No se rendiría, sabía que todo eso era normal, solo era una etapa, no haría un drama, quizás cuando pasara todo lo de la boda volverían a la normalidad.

Aquella tarde casi noche mientras Ramón le daba de cenar a los gemelos escucho la puerta abrirse, Poppy había regresado temprano.

-Hola…¿Qué hacen? – dijo dejando las cosas en la mesa y yendo a la cocina.

-Poppy, volviste temprano. –

-Si, hoy las chicas estaban ocupadas, están planeado algo que tiene que ver con estos hermosos galanes de revista. – dijo pellizcando las mejillas de los gemelos, cosa que no les agrado mucho al par que pusieron cara de enojados. Poppy rio un poco para decir. – Se parecen a ti, igual de gruñones. –

-Poppy, no los molestes. –

-Solo estoy jugando. –

-Pues no son juguetes. –

-Ramón, sé que no son juguetes, solo estoy bromeando. –

-Si…claro, lo siento…- dejo escapar un suspiro para decirle. – debiste tener un día agotador … ¿quieres hablar de eso? –

-Fue terrible…la secretaria de papá es un ogro, me detesta, que si mi pelo se ve genial seguro son extensiones, que si soy demasiado joven para ser alcaldesa, que si no llego puntual… -

-Suena a que te tienen envidia. – dijo mientras le daba una cucharada de puré a Blossom.

-Si…ya no quiero pensar en eso, estuve todo el día afuera … ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –

Sin ponerle mucha atención, mientras le daba de comer ahora a Sage le dijo.

-Sin novedades. –

\- ¿En serio? ¿No paso nada interesante? –

-Pues los gemelos aprendieron ellos solos a desarmar el … -

-Ramón, pregunte qué hiciste tú, no los gemelos. –

-Si…lo sé, te escuche. –

-Es que no parece, porque otra vez estás hablando de ellos. –

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Poppy, paso todo el día cuidándolos, es lógico que lo único que tenga para contarte sea referente a ellos. –

La joven madre se le quedo viendo un par de segundo para luego preguntar.

\- ¿Te estas quejando? ¿Quieres decir que yo no los cuido? –

-En ningún momento lo mencione. –

-Ramón, sabes que estoy ocupada con lo de la boda, esas cosas no se hacen solas, necesito tiempo para ponerme en forma, para verme hermosa con ese vestido blanco, que estoy segura que te encantara … ¿no era eso lo que querías? –

El padre dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, casi todo el tiempo tenían una discusión parecida a esa.

-Si Poppy, eso es lo que quiero, ¿puedes terminar de darles de comer? Voy a preparar su jugo. – Se levando de la mesa y Poppy se puso en su lugar, no se tardó tanto preparándolos, fueron escasos minutos, cuando voltio vio todo un desastre, la chica había dejado que los gemelos comieran solos y de alguna forma, con la escasa comida que les quedaba, se habían llenado el cabello y el rostro, entre los dos se untaban el resto del puré. -Poppy ¿Qué hiciste? –

-Nada…ellos querían comer solos y los deje. –

-Aun no comen solos, ve este desastre. –

-Ramón, a su edad mi padre me dejaba comer como quisiera, ensuciarse es divertido. –

-Claro, como no lavas la ropa. – comento enojado mientras tomaba a un gemelo en brazos y le limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta.

-Bien…ya entendí, te molesta que no ayude más en casa, mira…tu limpia a Sage y yo a Blossom. –

-Él es Sage, este es Blossom. –

-Ramón da lo mismo. –

-No, claro que no. – Dijo para tomar al otro gemelo en brazos y comentar molesto. – Ahora tendré que bañarlos, ¿podrías limpiar el desorden? Gracias. – termino por decir sarcástico.

Mientras Ramón desaparecía de la cocina, Poppy tomo un trapo y se dispuso a limpiar.

\- Pero… ¿qué le pasa? –

Los gemelos estando en la tina de baño con su sin fin de juguetes, veían a su padre en completo silencio, normal en ellos, este gritaba sentado en el piso del baño cubriéndose el rostro con una toalla para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Al fin sacada la frustración se acercó a ellos, recargo la cabeza en la orilla de la tina y con voz baja les pregunto.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepa reconocerlos? Ustedes dos son tan diferentes. –

Ramón termino de bañarlos, los seco y les vistió para dormir, tras acomodarlos en la cuna se percató de la presencia de Poppy, estaba ya en pijama y recién bañada.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? –

-Claro, en un momento…solo les leo un cuento para que se duerman… -

-No…yo termino aquí, sabes que me gusta leerles, hoy quiero contarles la historia de "el niño de hule". –

-Poppy… - soltó otro ya rutinario suspiro. – sabes que solo se duermen con la historia de "el príncipe feliz". –

-Pero esa historia es triste. –

-Lo sé, pero a ellos les gusta…mira, debes de estar casada, lo entiendo, ve a acostarte, yo les leeré el cuento… -

Poppy sabía que Ramón se esforzaba demasiado y que ella la mayor parte del tiempo se portaba con una actitud difícil de tratar, pero es que había tanta presión sobre ella, todo debía ser perfecto, su futuro puesto en la alcaldía, sus relaciones de amistad, ser madre, novia, la boda…pero no todo estaba saliendo bien, lo único realmente perfecto ahí era el cuerpo de Ramón, no sabía cómo lo hacía si se la pasaba cuidando a los niños, pero el joven padre estaba más fornido, su abdomen más marcado, se notaba por lo mojado de su camisa, su espalda lucia genial por donde la viera, sus piernas, brazos, a Poppy le daban escalofríos verlo, esa tensión invisible la llenaba por completo, se sentía como si fuera su primera vez.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que ellos quieren, les voy a leer ese cuento. –

-Bien…tomare un baño entonces. –

Ramón tomo una rápida ducha para ir a ver cómo iban las cosas en la habitación de los niños, estos aún estaban despierto, cabeceaban adormilados, pero aún no cerraban los ojos, fue cuando la miro, ahí sentada en la mecedora, Poppy lucia hermosa, jamás pensó que se viera gorda, amo cada cambio de su cuerpo, cada faceta, como la de ahora que le despertaba las ganas de devorarla a besos.

-Poppy… - la llamo, quería invitarla a tener una noche "divertida" como antes, pero no solo ella voltio, los gemelos abrieron grandes los ojos al escuchar su voz.

-Oh…parece que ciertas personitas se niegan a dormir, entonces seguiré leyendo. –

Ramón estaba por irse cuando la joven le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-No es nada…no dejes de leerles hasta que se duerman. –

-Claro. –

Ramón tendría que esperar para eso, sin duda esa situación era muy frustrante para él, y es que si no eran los gemelos era alguien más, mientras se recostaba en su cama trajo a su mente ese día que discutieron, los gemelos tomaban un siesta, ella y él terminaron en un pleito susurrante, de un momento a otro y sin saber cómo, Ramón la había forzado a sentarse sobre la mesa, besaba con locura su cuello, su boca, sus brazos enteros, mientras Poppy atrapaba entre sus piernas su cadera, aquello lo volvía loco, le encantaba que lo sujetara de aquella forma tan ruda, que revolviera su cabello y tirara de ellos, como le mordía los labios; las manos del joven ni lentas ni perezosas fueron desabotonando su camisa de vestir, esa horrible prenda gris y sosa que para nada iba con la personalidad inquieta de ella. Fue cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, al inicio no le puso atención, quien fuera sería mejor que se retirara. Las voces de las gemelas sonaron al otro lado.

-Poppy… ¿estás ahí? Traemos el catálogo de colores para el mantel, es una decisión importante. – hablaron en coro.

-Lo había olvidado…le dije a Seda y a Satín que vinieran. – Poppy se arregló la ropa, Ramón solo podía mirarla incrédulo. - ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Es enserio? –

-Si…los manteles y las servilletas deben de combinar. –

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo para separarse muy enojado de ella e irse a lavar los platos a la cocina.

Poppy finalmente abrió la puerta y las gemelas entraron contentas, hicieron tanto ruido que despertaron a los bebes, Ramón termino cuidándolos como siempre mientras las chicas escogían un color, aunque fuera solo eso tardaron horas. Situaciones como esas se le pasaban por la mente cuando estaba por irse a dormir o cuando los gemelos tomaban siestas y no tenía nada que hacer.

Tras un par de minutos al fin se quedó dormido, estaba agotado, los bebes absorbían toda su energía, lo único que pensaba en la noche era en poder dormir, ya no se paraba en la madrugada para vigilarlos, sabía que los cansaba lo suficiente en el transcurso del día y que estaban en iguales condiciones. Pero eso no era para nada del agrado de Poppy, ella extrañaba a su hombre, esos fines de semana donde eran solo ellos dos.

Cuando la joven madre logro que se durmieran se fue directo a la cama, Ramón ya estaba profundamente dormido, tras un par de caricias y besos insistentes este no despertó, Poppy se rindió y se fue adormir, no sin antes pensar también en lo que pasaron las últimas veces que intentaron tener algo. Sin duda el último intento de intimar fue el peor.

Era temprano en la mañana de un viernes, Poppy tenía el día libre, aquello en un inicio la emociono, más que nada por poder despertarse tarde, estiro los brazos contenta cuando vio entrar a Ramón al cuarto.

-Buenos días bella durmiente…dime ¿hoy te piensas levantar o seguirás toda la tarde ahí? – cuestiono en tono de broma.

-No lo sé, tal vez lo haga. –

\- ¿Qué necesita la princesa Poppy para despertar por completo? –

-Pues…renovar energías. – dijo mientras se recargaba en sus codos. - ¿crees poder ayudarme? – con sutileza comenzó a mover sus caderas a su vez que deslizaba sus pies a lo ancho de la cama, abriéndole las puertas al chico y haciendo más obvia la invitación con una mirada lasciva.

Ramón no necesito de más indicaciones para saber lo que esperaba de él, sin esperar una segunda invitación se fue sobre ella besándola con locura y frenesí.

-¿Y los niños? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Están tomando una siesta. –

-Bien…tenemos algo de tiempo. –

No sabían cuánto llevaban en eso, ambos disfrutaban los juegos previos, por lo que las carisias y apasionados mordiscos seguían y seguían, tan puntual y exacto la campanilla de un reloj se escuchó sonar, el chico detuvo sus besos y trato de separarse.

\- ¿Ramón? ... ¿Qué pasa? –

-Los gemelos…es hora de que se levanten. –

Poppy atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso para luego decir.

-Pero no se han despertado, deja que duerman…vamos, quiero divertirme. –

-Poppy…no tardan en hacerlo, van a despertar y si no te ven comienzan a llorar, no quiero eso, hay que parar ya. –

-Ramón… - La chica lo beso más apasionada que antes, abrazo con fuerza su cadera con sus piernas y comenzó con un rítmico movimiento pélvico, sabía que eso lo volvía loco. – Vamos…estoy lista, sé que esto te gusta, hay que hacerlo. –

El chico se dejó atrapar, por un momento pareció que todo seguiría en ese lubrico camino, Ramón gemía excitado mientras decía el nombre de la chica.

-Poppy…Poppy…-

-Ramón… vamos… - decía totalmente en éxtasis.

Pero se escuchó el llanto de los gemelos y Ramón volvió a separarse.

-Espera…ya se despertaron. –

-Déjalos llorar, no les va a pasar nada. –

-No voy a hacer eso…- dijo tratando se pararse, pero Poppy lo volvió a retener con sus piernas. -Poppy, por hoy terminamos. –

-Bromeas ¿cierto? Ni siquiera hemos hecho nada. –

-Sí, pues que lastima…- hablo con su característico sarcasmo.

-Ramón…yo quiero, tú quieres…hagamos esto ¿si? – cuestiono mientras lo retenía con más fuerza.

-Poppy…suéltame…los bebés están llorando. –

-No seas paranoico, están en su habitación, no tienen nada, que lloren de vez en cuando es genial, nunca los escucho hacer ningún ruido. –

-No voy a dejar que lloren solo porque te gusta. –

-Deberías…no haces muchas cosas que me gusten últimamente. –

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto muy indignado.

-Ramón, ahora mismo te estoy pidiendo que hagamos esto y tu simplemente no pones de tu parte. –

-¿Yo?... ok, sabes que…esto no va a pasar hoy. –

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo qué no? Ya estamos en eso…estoy lista y tu… -

-Pues yo no…así que…quítame tus piernas de… - decía mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Poppy.

-Ramón, no te hagas derogar…por favor, solo…déjate querer y… - ambos comenzaron un forcejeo él para zafarse y ella por retenerlo. Finalmente escucharon los llantos más cerca y la puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a dos bebes con ojos tristes.

-Blossom…Sage…¿Cómo salieron de la cuna? – Ramón utilizo tanta fuerza para separarse de Poppy que no noto que la había lastimado, aquello no había sido a propósito, le había preocupado tanto que los gemelos anduvieran en el pasillo tan cerca de la escalera que no noto cuando ella se sobaba la muñeca, ni las silenciosas lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. Le dolía, no aquel pleito físico que ella a todas luces inicio, era más el hecho de que Ramón prefiriera estar con los gemelos que con ella. Después de esa pelea Poppy se alisto para salir, cuando Ramón la vio le pregunto confundido.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-Que no trabaje hoy no significa que no vaya a las citas para la planeación de la boda, las chicas me están esperando. –

-Creí que pasarías el día con nosotros. –

-Pues hubo un cambio de planes. – dijo dejando entre ver lo parecido de las situaciones de momentos atrás.

-Poppy…- suspiro el chico. – si te quedas podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Esperemos que los niños tomen otra siesta y… -

-No gracias, ahora ya no quiero… -

-Bien, podemos hacer otra cosa y si después quieres…ya sabes. –

-Ramón…eso no va a pasar hoy. – dijo repitiendo su frase.

-Ok…me pase, ¿si? ¿podemos hablar sobre esto? –

-Seguro, solo si esta vez puedes decir dos palabras que no involucren a los niños. –

Ramón la miro extrañado para luego preguntar en un tono muy enojado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –

-Nada…eso es lo que pasa…disfruta tu tarde. –

Recordar eso le causaba un gran sentimiento de culpa, Ramón la estaba apoyando en todo para que tuviera el éxito profesional que quería, la mimaba haciendo sus comidas favoritas y cuidaba de los niños sin descuidar su propio trabajo, era lógica que no le sobrara tiempo. Si alguien debió de ser titular en aquella nota en el periódico era él, y verlo dormir agotado no la hacía sentir para nada satisfecha, por ello le ponía más empeño a la boda, sabía que Ramón soñaba con aquel día aún más que ella, seria pues la fiesta más grande, ruidosa, especial y romántica de todas, costara lo que le costara.

El sábado solo de chicas llego al fin, para Poppy era su oasis en medio del desierto, pasar todo el día con sus amigas y olvidarse de los problemas de casa, conforme fue transcurriendo el día las chicas notaron que algo no andaba bien con ella, tras ir al karaoke y pedir algunas bebidas le preguntaron.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en casa? – cuestiono Seda.

-Chicas, no hablemos de eso. – le respondió Poppy con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Satín.

\- ¿Por qué que? –

-Siempre hablamos de todo, pero cuando es sobre tu casa, de Ramón o los niños siempre cambias el tema. – le dijo Seda.

-Bueno, no quiero aburrirlas con esas cosas. –

-No nos aburres, puedes hablar de las curiosidades que hacen tus bebés o de lo candente que debe ser tu futuro esposo en la cama…sin ofender, pero tu chico es sexy. – comento Dj Suki para sacarle una sonrisa verdadera, cosa que funciono.

-Pues…va bien, supongo. –

Las tres acompañantes se miraron y en coro dijeron.

\- ¡Cuéntanos! –

Tras una larga charla Poppy termino con la frente recargada sobre la mesa mientras las chicas resumían todo lo que les conto.

-Entonces…los bebes te ignoran por completo, hacen pucheros cuando los cargas y a todas luces prefieren estar con Ramón…ellos tienen "papitis". – hablo Seda.

-Por los horarios que tienes casi no estás en casa y quien se está encargando de todo, incluso de ayudarte es él, Ramón no ha descansado desde que empezaste con los preparativos de la boda... no lo culpo, debe de estar muy cansado – continuo Satín.

-Tú y él no han tenido nada de nada estos últimos meses porque no coinciden en sus horarios ni actividades…eso lo entiendo, ¿pero tratar de violarlo? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-No lo hice. – se quejó Poppy con amargura.

-Amiga, si él te dijo que no era no…crees que por ser hombre no puede sentirse ultrajado…eso es sexista. –

-Pero él si quería…al inicio… -

-Pero luego ya no quiso y tú lo quisiste forzar. –

-No…solo le insistí… ¿con mucho entusiasmo? –

-Conocemos tu forma de "insistir", como aquella vez cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad y saltamos en bungee, Diamantino te dijo que no estaba listo y tú simplemente lo empujaste gritando "esto es Esparta". – recordó Seda

-Lo que paso con Ramón…Eso fue una violación sexual. – comento Dj Suki cruzándose de brazos. Aquellas palabras eran 50% broma y 50% seriedad.

-No la molestes Dj… Poppy necesita de nuestro apoyo y consejos. – dijo Satín. – Mañana es domingo familiar, háblalo con Ramón. –

-Ese es el problema…si quiero, pero los bebes interrumpen, siempre lo hacen, estoy harta, quisiera tener a Ramón solo para mí por lo menos 5 minutos. – Poppy dejo que su cabeza se golpeara contra la mesa para después decir. – soy una mala madre. –

-No…solo le tienes celos a tus hijos. – concluyo Seda.

-Eso es aún peor, soy su mamá, debería adorarlos…solo que en ocasiones me gustaría que no estuvieran aquí… sé que se escucha mal, de verdad los amo, pero me están enloqueciendo. –

-No hagas drama y ten una charla seria con él. –

-Tienen razón, mañana hablare seriamente con Ramón. –

El domingo familiar llego, esos días Poppy, al igual que los sábados, se despertaba tarde, cuando se levantaba Ramón ya tenía lista alguna actividad para hacer todos en familia, un picnic en el jardín era lo de esa mañana ya casi tarde, los niños podrían explorarlo, recoger flores, jugar en el pasto, hasta había preparado una canasta con bocadillos saludables, todo estaba listo afuera, solo faltaban sacar algunas cosas y que Poppy terminara de escoger los juguetes para los bebes. La chica bajo la canasta donde estaban todos ellos y la puso en la sala, los pequeños fueron de inmediato a verla, fue a preguntarle algo a Ramón cuando lo vio frente al lavaplatos mirando por la venta, estaba tan ensimismado que cuando Poppy le hablo este no reacciono, sus ojos seguían bien abiertos, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-¿Ramón? – pero nada, no se movía, se mantenía quieto.

Fue cuando lo tomo por la cadera, siguió sin responder, sus manos se colaron por debajo de su camisa acariciando su abdomen, llegando hasta su pecho y hombros, tenía tanto sin tocar su trabajado torso, sin sentir los latidos de su corazón, en menos de un segundo la chica se encontraba besando su cuello, adoraba tenerlo de espalda, esa parte de su cuerpo era su favorita, aunque sabía que no debía tocarla mucho porque le causaba cosquillas, por eso abrazarlo por atrás era perfecto, atraparlo desprevenido le divertía, ver como poco a poco reaccionada a sus mimos, como su primera vez, detuvo su andar en un punto con el fin de dejarle una marcado chupetón; los latidos del joven se hicieron sonoros, su respiración se volvió profunda y acompasada, echo la cabeza para atrás mientras entre suspiros entrecortados decía.

-Poppy…Poppy ¿Qué haces? –

La chica no respondió, siguió con sus apasionadas caricias y su largo beso que le causaba escalofríos al joven, quien solo podía morderse los labios para no dejar escapar los placenteros gemidos que le provocaban el contacto de su piel con la suya, se sujetaba con fuerza de la orilla del lavaplatos mientras se inclinaba más hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo a Poppy, poniéndose totalmente a su merced.

-Poppy… - dijo entre un suspiro mezclado con éxtasis, pero volvió su conciencia a la realidad. – Poppy…¿Dónde están los niños? –

-En la sala, no te preocupes. –

-¿Los dejaste solos? –

-Ramón, estamos aquí…prácticamente a dos pasos de ellos. –

El chico se separó de ella para luego regañarla.

-Son bebes…no puedes…tu no debes dejarlos solos ni un solo segundo. –

El joven padre salió de la cocina para ir a la sala, pero no había nadie ahí.

-Poppy ¿Dónde están los niños? –

-Pues los deje aquí con la canasta de juguetes y…-

Ambos padres voltearon al fondo del pasillo, los bebes agitaban con fuerza la pequeña mesa donde estaba el único florero de toda la casa. El jarrón con tanto movimiento termino por caer, por suerte Ramón corrió los suficientemente rápido para atraparlo antes de que se rompiera contra el piso. Voltio a ver a Poppy muy enojado y esta solo pudo decir.

-Ups… se positivo, lo bueno es que lo atrapaste. –

Fue entonces que se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, una de las fotografías se había caído, era donde estaban él y su abuela. Poppy apenada le dijo.

-Ramón lo siento…voy a compensarte, comprare un marco más bonito. –

-Solo…llévate a los niños, que escojan los juguetes que quieran, mientras yo limpio esto. – le decía evitando que alguno de los dos pequeños se cortara.

Poppy los llevo de vuelta a la sala y se puso a hacer lo que en un principio estaba haciendo. Escoger los juguetes, aunque no les estaba permitiéndoles elegir, más parecía que era ella la que jugaría.

-Este sin duda les gusta. – sacudiendo un peluche de elefante enfrente de ellos. Ambos bebes se miraron para luego poner cara de enfado a su madre. -Uy…pero que caras, vamos bebes, mamá quiere ver una sonrisa. – dijo tratando de hacerles cosquillas, pero a ningunos de los gemelos les gustó la idea y comenzaron a echar berridos.

-Poppy ¿Qué les haces? – al escuchar la voz de su padre los gemelos se pararon, dieron unos cuantos pasos y se escondieron detrás de él.

-Nada, solo juego con ellos y el señor elefante. – dijo de nuevo agitándolo, los gemelos se aferraron a él con mayor fuerza.

-Sabes que ese juguete no les gusta. –

-¿Cómo sabes que no les gusta? Está prácticamente nuevo, se nota que no juegan con el…denle una oportunidad al señor elefante. – a los gemelos ya se les ponían los ojos vidriosos.

-Estos son sus juguetes favoritos. – dijo tomando un troll rosa y uno azul de la canasta de juguetes. – ya no los tortures. –

-No los torturo. –

-Seguro, no será que de nuevo tienes esa idea de escucharlos hacer cualquier ruido, no importa cuál sea. –

-Pues si, no es que quiera oírlos llorar, pero si me gustaría oírlos reír, jamás los he escuchado que lo hagan, rara vez sonríen, solo están ahí callados, en silencio, no te preocupa que no hablen, los otros bebes ya balbucean o dicen ma o pa –

-Claro que lo estoy, pero ellos si lo hacen. –

\- ¿Seguro? Entonces simplemente no lo hacen cuando yo estoy en casa –

\- Poppy, tu nunca estas en casa, ni siquiera puedes saberlo, tal vez son tímidos contigo porque casi no te ven. –

\- ¿Disculpa? –

-Mira…no comencemos con esto de nuevo, estoy cansado. –

-Bien…solo digo que deberíamos de pensar seriamente en llevarlos al médico, su silencio me perturba y ni se diga sus ojos tan creepy. –

\- ¿Perdón? … ¿Cómo dijiste? -

-Vamos… no me digas que su mirada no te causa pesadillas, los amo, pero tienen la mirada más creepy que he visto en mi vida. –

-Nuestros hijos no tienen una mirada creepy … como puedes decir eso, son nuestros. –

-Obvio que son nuestros, ¿olvidas quien los llevo dentro de su vientre por nueve meses? –

-Exacto, yo si lo recuerdo, me sorprende que en ocasiones se te olvide eso a ti. –

Los dos se miraron un par de segundos en completo silencio, finalmente Poppy dijo.

-Olvidemos esto y hagamos el estúpido picnic de una vez…vamos Sage. – la joven madre le extendió los brazos a uno de los niños, pero este se aferró más a la pierna de su padre, muy molesto el chico contesto.

-Él es Blossom. –

-Blossom…Sage…lo que sea, da lo mismo. –

-Por Dios Poppy…¡ERES UNA PESIMA MADRE! – Grito desesperado. - ¿Qué tan difícil es diferenciarlos? No sabes que les gusta y que no…y parece que no te interesa…se supone que esto lo haríamos juntos. –

La chica quedo un momento en shock para luego responder.

-Si…se supone, ¿Qué crees que es lo que hago por las tardes? ¿crees que juego? ¡ESTOY ORGANIZANDO NUESTRA BODA! ¿sabes de qué color son los manteles, como van las invitaciones, que se servirá en la cena? Se supones que seremos "tú y yo" pero no pones ni un mínimo de tu interés en lo nuestro…siempre son ellos. –

El llanto de los gemelos detuvo la discusión, Ramón cargo a uno para consolarlo mientras que Poppy trato de levantar al otro, pero este se aferró más a la pierna del padre, ella lo levanto a la fuerza y este no hizo otra cosa que moverse dándole patadas y manasos.

-Quédate quieto…estoy tratando de... – peleaba Poppy con el bebe.

-Sage…no hagas eso. – le pidió Ramón.

El niño se voltio y con los brazos extendidos le pidió ir con él.

-MA-MA. – le dijo el pequeño a Ramón.

Aquello dejo petrificada a Poppy.

-No…mamá es ella, ya estas con mamá. –

-Ma-Ma. –

-Sage…por favor…ella es. –

Poppy le entrego el bebé a Ramón.

-Ten…quiere ir con su madre. – dijo sin ninguna emoción para después irse a arriba.

-Poppy espera…solo esta confundido... -

Ramón se quedó con los gemelos un rato en la sala esperando que Poppy bajara, era obvio lo que estaba pasando y él de verdad que deseaba arreglarlo. Finalmente, la chica bajo con su bolsa lista para salir.

-¿Poppy? ¿A dónde vas? –

-Hay una reunión de emergencia por asuntos de la boda…voy y regreso, ustedes tengan su picnic. –

-Espera… - Poppy estaba por salir cuando Ramón se lo impidió. – Tenemos que hablar. –

-Bien… ¿Por qué no lo agendas para después? No me gustaría que nuestra charla fuera tan espontanea que arruinara tus perfectos horarios – dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta, pero inmediatamente Ramón la cerró.

\- Poppy... –

-Voy a salir Ramón…quítate. –

-No…deja de comportarte como una niña mimada o yo …yo… -

\- ¿Tu qué? ...no me digas ¿te mudaras a Cloud City? ¿Eso ibas a decir? ... ese chantaje pudo haberte servido una vez, ya está muy gastado, ¿ahora que me dirás? ¿Vas a huir junto con ellos? – dijo señalando a los gemelos que estaban en la sala. Ramón se quedó mudo. – Si…eso creí, nunca tienes nada interesante que decir. -

\- ¿Quieres un chantaje? Bien…vete. – dijo abriéndole la puerta. Poppy salió con la cabeza en alto y mientras bajaba los escalones le comento. – Si te sigues comportando como una niña mimada no habrá boda…- la chica voltio a verlo confundida, mientras este cerraba lentamente la puerta termino por decir. – y tal vez todos nosotros prefiramos irnos a vivir a Cloud City lejos de ti … podría ser incluso que ya no nos encuentres cuando vuelvas. –

.

.

En la reunión de chicas hecha en el karaoke, todas exclamaron impactadas.

-¡ESO TE DIJO! –

-Si…-

-Bueno chica, tú lo retaste. – le reprendió Dj Suki.

-Si…lo sé. -

\- ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? –

-No sé, que yo le importaba más que ellos. –

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo escoger entre tú y tus hijos? –

-No…bueno…si…pero no…estoy muy confundida, y no necesito que me lo diga, él ya me lo dijo, soy una terrible madre. – dijo con un ánimo decaído.

\- ¿Sabes que necesitas? – le pregunto Satín.

-No. –

-Un fin de semana romántico con Ramón. – exclamaron contentas las gemelas.

-Me encantaría, pero…los niños y… -

-Deja que los cuidemos. – comento Seda.

-Ayer Seda y yo queríamos decírtelo, pero pensamos que teníamos que esperar. – dijo Satín.

\- ¿Qué? –

-La ropa que le hicimos a tus hijos gano en el concurso en el que participamos, nos invitan a la pasarela que se llevara a cabo el próximo fin de semana, Seda y yo queremos usar esta oportunidad para mostrar nuevos modelos…pero precisamente eso es lo que necesitamos…modelos. –

-Bien por ustedes, es genial, las felicito…pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso? –

-Pues que tienes a los bebes más guapos, tiernos y maravillosos de toda Villa Troll y pues…queríamos saber ¿podrías prestárnoslos? – decía emocionada Seda.

-Solo serán dos días, sábado y domingo… ¿Qué dices? –

\- ¿Qué que digo? Pues obvio que si…-

\- ¡SI! – gritaron las gemelas.

-Esto es genial, Ramón y yo al fin podremos hablar y pasar un rato juntos sin interrupciones…gracias chicas. –

-De nada Poppy y gracias a ti. – le contestaron las gemelas.

\- ¿A ustedes no se les olvida algo? – recordó Dj Suki.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida Poppy.

-No le han pedido permiso a Ramón. –

-Vamos, son mis hijos, yo decido a donde van y con quien. –

-Si, pero también son los hijos de Ramón, ese tipo de decisiones se toman entre dos, vaya que ustedes no dejan de imitar a sus padres. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres Dj Suki? – preguntaron las gemelas.

-Tanto el padre de Ramón como el de Poppy eran viudos, su forma de criar a los hijos fue así, no le pedían ayuda ni voz o voto a alguien sobre como criarlos, simplemente lo hacían a su manera, ustedes dos toman decisiones de forma muy individual, por eso están como están … ¿quieren hacer las cosas bien? Vayamos con Ramón y preguntémosle si deja que los niños vayan a la pasarela. –

-No necesito pedirle permiso a él para tomar mis propias deci… -

-Nos parece buena idea. – dijeron las gemelas. – vamos Poppy a hablar con Ramón. –

Muy a su pesar la chica no tuvo de otra que decir que sí.

.

.

En ese mismo momento, en el jardín de aquella casa en la colina, los gemelos, nube y Ramón tenían una breve charla mientras tenían su picnic.

-Nos dejó…se dieron cuenta. – se quejaba. – siempre es así, no acepta que tenemos un problema aquí, le di la oportunidad para que habláramos, pero nunca la toma, solo se va…claro que lo de la boda no lo decía enserio, ella quería escuchar un chantaje y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió ... mucho menos huiría con ustedes, en Cloud City está el loco de su tío, quien sabe que ideas mortales tiene para ustedes. -

Los gemelos lo miraban atento mientras comían con sus manos bolitas de cereal te trigo inflado orgánico con chocolate amargo natural, se veían tan tiernos, pero de un momento a otro le dio la sensación de que lo veían como un espectador en el cine comiendo palomitas, por lo que voltio con nube y comenzó a hablarle a él.

-Tu estuviste ahí, sabes que no puedes dejarlos solos, un segundo de descuido y todo puede pasar, es que no entiendo que es lo que quiere de mí. – Ramón se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo por el jardín. – Estoy en casa, la mantengo limpia, prepara sus comidas favoritas, cuido a los niños, trato de mantener una charla con ella, de interesarme en lo que hace…pero simplemente parece que para Poppy no es suficiente, ¿es por el sexo? …porque no es que yo no quiera…claro que quiero… ¿crees que sea por eso? – le pregunto a su perro, cuando miro los niños ya no estaban. – Nube… ¿Dónde están los bebes? –

El Perro muy campante se levantó y señalo los arbustos que rodeaban la casa. Ramón comenzó a buscarlos mientras se seguía quejando.

-Dice que no me intereso por la boda, ¿Cuándo me ha preguntado algo sobre eso? La última vez que intente dar mi opinión me dijo que se lo dejara a ella, ¿y comparar eso con nuestros hijos? Claro que nuestros hijos son más importantes…por Dios, no sabe ni diferenciarlos, nunca está, por eso no los ha escuchado reír ni los ha visto tratar de platicar entre ellos, y decir que tienen una mirada creepy…ellos no tienen una mira creepy. – en ese momento Ramón movió unas hojas, de entre las sombre se dejaron ver dos pares de ojos que lo veían atentos y bien abiertos, redondos, parecían tener un brillo espectral, tan penetrantes y pesadas eran esas miradas que le sacaron un susto mortal. – AAAAAhhhh. – pego un tremendo grito para caer asía atrás muy asustado, mientras se trataba de alejar lo más posible del arbusto, reacciono, esas miradas de pesadilla eran las de sus hijos. - ¡NIÑOS! – los regaño muy molesto por el susto.

De vuelta en la manta de picnic los bebes volvieron a ponerle toda la atención a Ramón mientras este hablaba, y es que era así, mientras él los llamara, cantara o les hiciera caras, los pequeños se mantenían tranquilos, pero si dejaba de hacer eso, aunque fuera un segundo, los gemelos desaparecían de la escena, y ellos sabían bien cuando alguien platicaba con ellos y cuando no.

-Niños… ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto? – los bebes lo miraban atento, con la vista fija en él, casi no parpadeaban, parecían idos, siempre había sido así, aquellos rostros sin emoción acompañados por lo silencioso de los dos nunca le habían incomodado, pero tras ser mencionado por Poppy le comenzaba a parecer terroríficas. – Bien…arreglemos esos ojos. – dijo sacando de la sesta un par de lentes y poniéndoles uno a cada uno, los gemelos al verse en el reflejo del otro comenzaron a reír.

Nunca había visto que lo hicieran solos, normalmente el asía caras y gestos para que eso pasara, no quería hacerlo enfrente de Poppy porque sabía que ella no dejaría de burlarse de él, deseaba que los escuchara, pero no hallaba la forma de que eso pasara, a los gemelos les hacía falta más estímulos, Ramón sabía que sus ideas eran muy insípidas y tal vez por eso no sonreían tanto, necesitaba de las ocurrencias de Poppy, necesitaban que su mamá estuviera con ellos.

-Comencemos con el juicio a Sage… - dijo como si fuera un abogado en algún tribunal, los bebés pararon sus risas, se miraron entre ellos para luego ver a su padre, este continúa hablando. – Sage, se te acusa de haber llamado a papá "mamá" enfrente de ella, pasamos semanas practicando esa palabra, solo tenías una cosa que hacer y la hiciste mal, y antes de eso la pateaste, ahora mami cree que no la queremos, Blossom…eres nuestra última esperanza, Sage…estas castigado, no habrá bocadillos para ti el resto de la semana. – el pequeño le enseño la lengua a su padre mientras hacía pequeños berridos. – no me conteste jovencito, el veredicto ha sido dado y el juez está de acuerdo. – dijo mientras señalaba a nube y este asentía solemnemente. El bebé se cruzó de brazos enojado, Ramón se acostó boca abajo, recargo su cabeza en sus manos y lo miro divertido. – Sage… ¿estás enojado? – él bebe se movió para no verlo de frente. – Sage…papá no quiere berrinches, anda…ríete. – le pidió mientras le picaba con suavidad las costillas. El pequeño trataba de que no lo tocara, pues cada contacto le causaba risa, pero tras eso hacia pucheros de indignación. – Sage… ¿quieres cosquillas? – el padre finalmente lo tiro y comenzó a jugar no solo con él, también con Blossom, finalmente terminaron recostados mirando al cielo mientras los tres reían alegres, Ramón dejo escapar un largo suspiro, esas eran las cosas que Poppy se estaba perdiendo y que él pagaría cualquier precio por compartir con ella. – Bien, es hora de entrar, el picnic se acabó. –

Tras recoger todo y volver a casa, Ramón dejo a los gemelos en sus respectivas sillas, mientras él lavaba algunos platos el teléfono sonó; los niños vieron como su padre contestaba con un tono normal para luego hablar con uno que reflejaba mucho sufrimiento.

-No…Por favor, Nube…dime que no es cierto. –

-Lo siento Ramón, sé que son horribles noticias, yo me siento igual hermano. –

-No…mientes, no puede ser. –

-Me gustaría que fuera así…pero no lo es…tienes que venir a Cloud City ahora mismo. –

Los gemelos, aunque pequeños sabían que algo malo estaba pasando.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

La hija del alcalde siempre debía de dar el ejemplo, era una de las frases que muchos allegados e incluso su padre le decían, si bien Poppy era traviesa y se caracterizaba por no seguir las reglas o por su ingenuidad que en más de una ocasión la metió en graves aprietos, era solo eso, pues en la general la chica de cabellos rosados era simplemente perfecta. Y no es que le fuera fácil, claro que no, a la joven le costaba un enorme esfuerzo, ahora que era madre, futura esposa, próxima alcaldesa, sin olvidar la elaboración de su tesis para la titulación, más que nunca todo debía ser aún mejor que perfecto.

Los días se volvieron estresantes, pasar de ser la hija consentida de papá a la novia del chico de la colina, esperar para ser madre y finalmente tener la tutela de sus propios bebes en cuestión de meses, era algo que aun procesaba, terminar la escuela era otra etapa que digerir, decirles adiós a sus compañeros, "hola" a las personas de la oficina de su padre, que pronto serian su equipo de trabajo tras acabadas las practicas. Ni se mencionará los cambios en su cuerpo, el sobrepeso, el ancho de su cadera, sabía que si se ponía con dieta y ejercicio lograría estar lista en corto para su boda, el tema de mayor importancia, ya había comenzado con todo lo principal, lugar, padre, abogados, invitados, padrinos, madrinas, damas de honor, la fecha…tenía poco, pero suficiente tiempo para ponerse en forma, ocho meses faltaban.

Teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza, solo había un momento que podía desconectarse de todo eso, cuando le daba pecho a los gemelos. Era algo que le encantaba hacer, hasta llegaba a sentirse un tanto culpable de lo bien que se sentía, ver a esos dos pequeños totalmente satisfechos luego de un buen almuerzo, ya tenían nueve meses, pero aquella mañana se percató de algo, no estaba produciendo tanta leche como lo solía hacer, eso la hizo entrar en pánico, más pensó que tal vez se debía a que no descanso lo suficiente, sin darle más importancia salió de casa para hacer todo lo de ese día, no sin antes dejar un poco de leche, un tanto escasa, para que los gemelos tomaran en la tarde. Se fue temerosa de que Ramón se diera cuenta de eso, deseaba ser una madre modelo y el chico le había repetido lo importante de la leche materna un millón de veces.

Ese día llego tarde, entro llamando a su novio quien le dijo que estaba arriba durmiendo a los niños. Poppy se fue directo a tomar un baño, relajarse le vendría bien, pero mientras masajeaba sus senos en un intento más de sacar un poco de leche entendió que ya no tenía ni una gota.

\- ¡RAMÓN! – Grito muy preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Poppy? – le pregunto el joven quien fue corriendo lo antes posible.

Desde la bañera llena de espuma lo miraba triste la joven, sus pucheros le parecían tiernos, seguramente era otra tontería como que no había encontrado su dulce favorito en el supermercado. Pero Poppy saco sus senos del agua y mientras los estrujaba le dijo apena.

-No tengo leche… nuestros hijos morirán de hambre. – tras esas palabras unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ramón trato de contener la risa, abrasándola por la espalda le dijo.

-Blossom y Sage ya comen sólidos, no morirán de hambre, además… seguro es por tantas cosas que haces, descansa un poco, relájate, recuerda que el estrés también afecta. –

-Lo sé, pero…no quería decírtelo, me daba pena…desde hace días, siento que cada vez es menos. –

-Bien…déjame ver. –

Ramón comenzó a masajear los pechos de Poppy, al principio con el fin de ver si era cierto, pero pronto se volvió un asunto distinto, una de sus manos se deslizo presurosa, gozando su recorrido por el torso, tocando gustosa su vientre, los dedos del joven jugaron provocativos en su entrepierna, estrujando sus carnosos pliegues para después introducirlos dentro de ella, moviéndolos con soltura exquisita que le causaba enloquecer, daba pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, pero para Ramón esa gentil y silenciosa música era su favorita, la bañaba de besos desde el cuello, los hombros, la nuca, terminando por perderse en el aroma de su cabello, sin dejar aquel masaje erótico en su interior y sin descuidar sus senos a los cuales no dejaba de apretar con rudeza contenida.

-Ay Ramón… - decía entre jadeos la joven madre.

\- ¿Ya te relajaste? – pregunto con tono burlón.

-Ramón… - repitió su nombre entre gemidos. – entra a la tina…- le ordeno, pues estaba lista para pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Como la princesa Poppy lo mande. –

Esta apunto de hacer exactamente eso cuando se escucharon los llantos de los bebes, la pareja rio por la interrupción, aquello fue muy tierno, Ramón le dio un beso a Poppy y le dijo mientras salía.

-Termina de bañarte y seguimos esto en la cama ¿te gustaría? –

-Claro que sí. – menciono coqueta.

Esa noche fue sumamente agitada, le sorprendía que los gemelos no se hubieran despertado por el ruido que ambos hicieron en aquel encuentro pasional. Tras checar que los dos estuvieran bien volvió a su cama, ahora a quien contemplaba dormir era a Ramón, muchas veces le dijo que le permitiera ayudarla, que lo dejara a él encargarse de todo, pero ella se negaba, podía hacer eso y más, pero se equivocaba, estaba exhausta, ya no quería saber nada de nada, en ocasiones pensaba en abdicar a su puesto en la alcaldía, en solo quedarse como pasante, en casarse solo por lo civil, con solo un abogado, sus firmas y ya, en tomar unas largas vacaciones lejos de los gemelos, incluso lejos de Ramón. Esas ideas le daban unas ganas tremendas de llorar, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, ¿Cuántas no matarían por tener lo que ella tenía en ese momento? Debía de aceptarlo ya, no era una super heroína, no podía con todo eso ella sola, necesitaba ayuda.

Al día siguiente la chica dejo que Ramón la ayudara, eso le sorprendió mucho ya que ella estaba renuente a hacer todo sola, en aquella charla de la mañana de un sábado no pudo evitar contarle lo desesperada que se sentía a veces. Con una empatía tan digna de su futuro esposo, este le comento.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelven a ir al fin de semana solo de chicas? –

-¿Perdón? –

-Si…sal con tus amigas, Seda, Satín y Dj Suki…las extrañas, y ellas te deben de extrañar a ti. –

-Pero…lo bebes… -

-Por ellos no te preocupes, yo los cuido. – dijo mientras sostenía a Blossom.

-No…no lo sé… es que. –

-Poppy, estas muy ocupada, los tiempos no te alcanzan, apenas si comes, no has terminado tu tesis… estas pasando por muchas cosas, déjame ayudarte…soy bueno con los proyectos, yo hace años que me titule, puedo encargarme de la casa yo solo, ya lo hacía antes de conocerte ¿recuerdas? Y los gemelos se portan bien, tú lo dijiste, tenemos suerte de tener niños tan tranquilos. ¿Qué dices? –

Finalmente, la chica dio su brazo a torcer, de verdad que quería ver a sus amigas y pasar un tiempo lejos de todo eso. Por lo que los sábados se volvieron de solo chicas, mientras que el domingo seria el día familiar, era perfecto así, Poppy no tardo en acostumbrarse a lo bueno, Ramón corregía sus escritos, en corto tiempo la chica ya había entregado su tesis y con ayuda de su padre se estaba aprobando su titulación, el señor Lombardi que venía cada fin de semana para ver a los nenes, mantenía tranquilo al padre primerizo que siempre salía con alguna idea paranoica, mientras que su padre, el alcalde Pepe la hacía de niñero entre semana ocasionalmente. Todo iba viento en popa, alguna vez le dijo a Ramón que debía dejarse ayudar cuando lo necesitara, que torpe había sido, debió de seguir su propio consejo desde antes. Estaba tan agradecida con su futuro esposo, que no sabía cómo regresarle tanto apoyo, más en una tarde mientras elegía algo para la boda.

-Poppy…¿no crees que sería mejor que las flores fueran….?-

-Espera un momento Ramón. – dijo de golpe tras tener la idea.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Es que no pedí tu comentario. –

-¿Perdón? –

-Si, la novia es quien decide todo esto, el novio solo asiente en silencio. –

-Disculpa, no solo tú te vas a casar… yo también tengo derecho de… -

-Si lo sé, lo sé… no me lo tomes a mal. – dijo al fin dejando ver que lo decía de broma. – quiero que todo esto sea sorpresa para ti, sé que no te gustan mucho, pero te lo aseguro, vas a estar encantado con todo. –

-Si…si, está bien, que se haga como quieras, yo solo quiero opinar en… -

-En nada, nada de nada… te lo prometo, será la mejor fiesta de todas, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando…. –

-De verdad, sé que me encantara, pero yo solo quiero una cosa y… -

-Ramón, basta… todo será sorpresa y fin de la charla. –

-Pero Poppy, solo te pido una cosa. –

-¡Ramón! Si te vas a poner así será mejor que todas las cosas de la boda se tomen en otro lado, de hecho, eso es lógico, no te debes de enterar de nada, queda estrictamente prohibido que te enteres de algo. – dijo tomando el catálogo de arreglos y yendo a otra habitación.

-Bien. – comento molesto. – si no quieres que pregunte nada de la boda ni siquiera la mencionare. -

-Excelente…has eso. – le contesto sin ponerle mucha atención.

Ramón no sabía cómo reaccionar después de esa conversación, aquel tema comenzó a ser muy confuso, Poppy se molestaba si le preguntaba, al igual que se molestaba si no le interesaba, finalmente termino siendo un tema que el joven trataba de evitar a toda costa con tal de no tener que discutir.

.

.

.

Nota:

Hola, aquí esta nuestro bello broppy, espero que les guste, no se les olvide pasar por Wattpad si quieren ver mis dibujos raros y pedirme que dibuje alguno, apenas comenzamos con el epilogo parte uno. No olviden dejar comentarios… bye.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogo parte 5

.

.

.

Las chicas venían caminando por la vereda, ya casi llegando a la casa en la colina, cuando Dj Suki le pregunto.

\- ¿Estás segura que es el momento ideal? ¿No habías discutido antes de venir? –

-Sí, pero ya se le debió de haber pasado. – comento despreocupada.

\- ¿Estás segura que no fue nada serio? – pregunto Seda.

-No queremos llegar en un mal momento, tal vez es mejor que hablen primero y luego le preguntamos a Ramón. – concluyo Satín.

-Chicas…por favor, él y yo necesitamos esto por nuestro bien, les aseguro que dirá que sí. – finalmente llegaron y Poppy abrió la puerta. – Pasen…voy por los gemelos, les encanta que vengan ustedes de visita. – la chica miro la sala, al fondo en los pasillos, en el taller, en la cocina y el comedor, pero no había nadie. – Ramón…cariño, las chicas están aquí. – grito desde abajo de las escaleras, pero nadie respondió.

-Oye … ¿segura que solo fue una pequeña discusión? – pregunto Dj Suki.

-Si ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Y esta maleta? –

Ninguna de las jóvenes había notado la maleta negra que estaba junto a la puerta, alado de esta estaba una enorme mochila de montañismo. Poppy entro en pánico y gritando desesperada comenzó a llamar a su novio.

\- ¡RAMÓN, RAMÓN! ¡¿RAMÓN ESTAS AQUI?! –

-Poppy…Gracias a Dios, por un momento creí que tendría que llamar a tu padre. - escucho que le contesto mientras bajaba las escaleras con ambos bebes en brazos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto preocupada viendo las maletas.

-Algo terrible paso… -

Las gemelas al ver el rostro ansioso del joven fueron cada una por un bebe para que la pareja pudiera hablar, Ramón las dejo tomar a los niños mientras él le decía a Poppy.

-Una pandemia de tifoidea ataca a una ciudad del norte, muy lejos de aquí, la farmacéutica está tratando de encontrar un cura. –

-Eso suena horrible. – decía Poppy poniéndole mucha atención.

-Sí, lo es, mucha gente está enfermando, para poder controlarla y crear un mejor medicamento se necesita sintetizar un componente de una planta, pero lamentablemente esta solo se da al sur, en la selva…la farmacéutica quiere mandar a un equipo de cinco elementos a buscarla. –

-Ok…entiendo. – contesto más tranquila.

-Lo peor del caso es que la empresa sabe que Nube y yo practicamos senderismo y alpinismo y que sabemos andar en ese tipo de lugares, por eso nos llamó a nosotros para estar dentro del equipo. –

-Eso no es malo…vas a ir a ayudar a salvar vidas. –

-Poppy eso es terrible, tendré que dejarlos por casi cinco días. –

-Ramón, es más importante buscar una cura para esas personas que cuidar a los niños, lo dices como si se fueran a quedar solos, recuerda que soy su madre… ¿Qué no me tienes confianza? –

Ramón se quedó callado solo mirándola, cerro lentamente los ojos y dejo escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-Poppy…ten en mente que tienes que hacer las cosas que le gusta a los gemelos y no las que tú quieras, no los traumes con tus juegos, no los vayas a dejar solos en la bañera ni en ningún otro lugar, tienen una lista de actividades que hacen todos los días, por favor, síguela, no les des azúcar ni alimentos procesados, mucho menos colorantes, tienes que cansarlos, pero recuerda que son bebes, no los hagas hacer un maratón, mantenlos hidratados y… -

-Terminaste. – le dijo molesta la chica.

-No…no descuides a nube, checa que las llaves de gas estén siempre cerradas, mantén limpia la casa, que no se junte la ropa sucia, recuerda que los gemelos usan pañales de tela, tienen que tener limpios en todo momento, se duermen temprano y se levantan temprano, de verdad, en la lista que deje en el refrigerador lo explico todo, y las recetas de su comida están en el recetario morado, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo si haces la receta al pie de la letra, no olvides probarla, no le pongas sal y no se los des caliente. –

-Oigan, creo que llego un auto. – menciono Dj Suki.

Ramón seguía dándole indicaciones de todo a Poppy, en el carro el señor Lombardi le dijo a Nube.

-Vas a tener que entrar por él. –

-Creo que tienes razón. – el chico bajo del auto y se fue directo a la entrada. – Hola chicas. – saludo mientras tomaba la maleta y la mochila y se las llevaba al auto, para inmediatamente regresar por Ramón, este seguía dándole indicaciones a Poppy por lo que interrumpió. -Me disculpas, pero me lo tengo que llevar. – dijo para cargar y despedirse. – nos vemos luego rosadita. –

-Nube…bájame ahora mismo, aun no termino de decirle que… -

-Ramón, si no nos vamos ahora nunca llegaremos al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo sale esta noche. –

-Si…pero los gemelos…y Poppy… -

-Nos vamos…hasta luego a todas. – dijo llevándose a Ramón y forzándolo a entrar al auto, mientras este arrancaba bajo la venta y grito.

-Poppy…en caso de emergencia usa la grabadora. –

El auto termino por desaparecer por el sendero, las chicas miraron a Poppy, sonreír demasiado contenta y animada.

\- ¿Estas bien? –

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? –

-Pues…tú y Ramón tienen problemas y…no sé, debieron de hablarlos antes de que se fuera. – dijo Dj Suki.

-Y no le preguntamos si dejaría ir a los gemelos con nosotras. – terminaron de decir las hermanas.

-Chicas, esta es la oportunidad que necesitaba, le demostrare a Ramón que puedo cuidar de nuestros hijos sin ayuda. –

-Bien, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? –

-Vamos al supermercado. – dijo Poppy yendo por todo para sacar a los niños.

\- ¿Para qué? –

-Si voy a cuidar a los niños lo voy a hacer a mi estilo, no al de él. –

Un par de minutos después el grupo de chicas estaban de compras, dulces, cereales, papitas, chocolates blancos y de leche, malteadas, jugos procesados, azúcar de verdad (según el punto de vista de Poppy) pastelillos, panes, donas, mantequilla y esas deliciosas papillas, que con solo abrir la tapa y ya estaba la comida. También compro algunos juguetes, entre más ruidosos mejor, Ramón no dejaba que aquellos objetos plastificados estuvieran en casa, casi todos los juguetes de los gemelos eran artesanales o habían sido hechos por él o ella mismos, otra cosa que compro fue pañales desechables, no sentía ninguna ansia por lavar pañales sucios. A veces a Ramón se pasaba de ecológico.

Aquella noche los gemelos comieron el puré que les dejo su padre preparado. Fue su primera vez comiendo solos, por lo que Poppy fotografió ese lindo momento.

-Bien niños, esta es la última vez que comen esa sosa papilla, desde mañana comerán las cosas más deliciosas y haremos muchas cosas divertidas, nada que ver con esa horrible y aburrida lista. – dijo mientras veía la hoja, pero no leía nada de su contenido. La noche llego, tras el desastre que hicieron los niños, Poppy los baño y lees leyó aquel cuento que los hacia dormir, mañana sin duda sería un grandioso comienzo de semana.

.

.

Por su parte Ramón y Nube se despedían de su padre en el aeropuerto, cuando estaban abordando el mayor de los Lombardi pregunto.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con Poppy? ¿Acaso era más importante que salvar vidas? –

-Nube…solo le estaba dando indicaciones de cómo cuidar a los niños. –

-Lo dices como si no supiera, vamos Ramón…es una mujer, ese instinto de ser buenas madres les corre por las venas. –

-Créeme, a Poppy no…- dijo mientras lo adelantaba y le entregaba su boleto a la aeromoza para entrar al avión. – Lo bueno es que estaban ahí las gemelas, eso me tranquiliza, estoy seguros que ellas, Grandulón, Diamantino, Cooper o el alcalde estarán dispuestos a ayudarla cuando la vean cansada. –

-Poppy es una buena madre, no creo que necesite ayuda. –

Ramón se detuvo al encontrar sus asientos, antes de sentarse voltio con Nube y muy serio le dijo.

-No bromeo, parece como si estuviera jugando a la casita y nuestros hijos fueran sus muñecos. –

-Huy…que rudo se escuchó eso. – Hablo con tono burlón. – No será que estás haciendo una tormenta dentro de un vaso de agua… no seas dramático. –

Ramón se dejó caer en su lugar, y mientras se masajeaba las cienes dijo.

-Claro que no…ni siquiera sabe diferenciarlos, no es que sean iguales, Blossom tiene el ojo derecho azul y Sage lo tiene rosa… es solo que a ella parece no interesarle nuestros hijos. –

Nube le sonrió de manera extraña, Ramón al verlo se preocupó.

-Oye Ramón…-

-¿Qué? –

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –

-¡NUBE! –

-Bien…bien, lo siento, siempre quise decir eso, hermanito, si necesitas a alguien que te escuche…estoy aquí y va a ser un largo viaje. –

Los hermanos hablaron esa noche hasta quedar dormidos.

.

.

Lunes…

Poppy se despertó temprano con el llanto de los gemelos, estos no se callaron ni un solo minuto hasta que les dio su desayuno, papilla, cereales, galletas y malteada de chocolate. Los niños comían como nunca, jamás habían probado nada como eso antes, estaban realmente emocionados y Poppy aprovecho para tomarles miles de fotos para su álbum. La cocina termino siendo un desastre, pero estaba bien, la limpiaría cuando regresara, baño a los bebés, los alisto para salir y se fue a trabajar. Eso para nada fue difícil, al contrario, había sido muy divertido, claro que lo bueno no duraba mucho, pues llegando a la alcaldía la secretaria de su padre le dijo.

-Esto no es una guardería, nadie tiene tiempo aquí de cuidar niños, le sugiero que encuentre donde dejarlos. –

Poppy no quería tener ningún problema con lo que sería su futuro equipo de trabajo, ni que le contaran a su padre que no podía con las tareas que le daban, estaba en ese plan de no decepcionar a nadie, por lo que tomó la decisión de llevarlos con Grandulón, vivía más cerca y estaba seguro que estaría libre, no quería dejarlos con Seda y Satín porque ellas los tendrían todo el fin de semana sin contar que aún estaba preparando la ropa que se llevarían a exponer, Dj Suki no toleraba a los niños en general, sin duda era la mejor opción. La chica con gran entusiasmo toco la puerta.

-Hola Grandulón. – Saludo cuando este abrió.

-Hola Poppy, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –

-Necesito un favor. –

Así fue como la futura alcaldesa se alejó caminando por la calle mientras el joven la despedía con Mr. Dinkles entre brazos. Los amigos estaban para esas ocasiones en donde se necesita ayuda.

-Bien Mr. Dinkles, vamos a jugar con eso pequeños y lindos angelitos. – dijo con tono feliz al tiempo que destapaba la capota de la carriola solo para darse cuenta de que los gemelos no estaban. -¿Bebes? ¿Bebes dónde están? No es hora de jugar a las escondidas…¿Bebes? –

Tras escuchar un ruido en su habitación fue a investigar, lo que vio fue una escena que casi hace que se desmaye, los gemelos habían sacado los álbumes de Mr. Dinkles y rompían cada foto en ellos.

-No… ¡Bebes malos! Eso no se hace. –

Apenas los niños escucharon que les hablaban voltearon a verlo con esa penetrante, pesada y aterradora mirada, aquellos ojos grandes, bien abiertos le parecían carentes de vida, muertos, esos no eran "angelitos" eran monstros salidos del averno más profundo, Grandulón no pudo evitar gritar del espanto y Mr. Dinkles no dejaba de ladrarles. Por un momento quiso escapar por la puerta y correr, alejarse de ahí lo más posible, pero reacciono, no podía hacer eso, eran simples bebés, armándose de valor los tomo y los llevo a la sala, saco algunas cosas que tenían en la carriola, juguetes y bocadillos, estuvieron calmados un rato mientras devoraban un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero tras eso una persecución se dio, el par de pequeños traían como loco al pobre perro, tiraban de sus orejas, de sus pelo, su cola, trataban de alzarlo, no paso mucho tiempo para que el mini toy comenzara a defenderse, Grandulón ya no sabía a quién proteger de quien; Finalmente alzo en brazos a su perro para calmarlo.

-Ya, ya…no pasa nada. –

-Mioooww – aquel sonido era característico del animal, solo lo hacía cuando algo le molestaba.

-Lo sé, pero sería grosero decirle a Poppy que venga por sus hijos, vamos…solo será por hoy. – Cuando hubo calmado a su perro voltio a ver a los gemelos, pero estos habían vuelto a desaparecer del lugar. – Niños…Blossom…Sage…¿Dónde están? –

Más al fondo en el pasillo vio con espanto como ambos jugaban con uno de los collares de Mr. Dinkles, eso no era malo, el problema fue que uno de ellos le había quitado el cascabel y se la había metido a la boca, aquel objeto tan pequeño como una canica podría atorarse en su diminuta garganta, el joven corrió para inmediatamente tomar al niño por los pies y zarandearlo mientas gritaba.

-No te lo comas, no te lo comas… si mueres Ramón me mata. –

Pero tras unas cuantas sacudidas la sonaja cayó al suelo, Grandulón se dio a la tarea de esconder cada objeto pequeño, importante o frágil, pero lo había vuelto hacer, interesado porque nada más de sus pertenecías se vieran afectadas olvido vigilarlos.

-¿Bebes?...ay Dios…¿ahora dónde están?...¡NIÑOS! –

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por el vecindario, los vecinos del chico se asomaban por las ventanas y por encima de la cerca, no era para menos, la escena era digna de cualquier película de terror, el par de gemelos lo vieron con aquellos ojos carentes de vida, cubiertos de sangre sosteniendo ambos cuchillos, habían apuñalado algo, pero por la escena en tonos carmesí no lograba discernir que, pocos minutos después la madre de Grandulón llego a casa encontrándolo en posición fetal mientras Mr. Dinkles mantenía arrinconado a los gemelos quienes parecían querer pelear con el can usando los cuchillos, al más puro estilo de pelea callejera. Nada había paso como lo vio la imaginativa mente del chico, efectivamente, los niños tenían cuchillo, cosa que pudo haber terminado mal, pero los gemelos habían sacada una botella de plástico de salsa de tomate y poniendo en práctica lo que recientemente les había enseñado su madre, se dieron un baño con eso.

-Cariño. – le decía su madre a Grandulón. – están cerca de los terribles "dos", esto pasa seguido, solo son travesuras. –

-No mamá, no los vistes, no estuviste aquí…fue horrible. –

-No digas eso. – La señora había bañado a los niños y ya estando por llegar Poppy los dejo en la carriola. – solo míralos, son unos angelitos, esas mejillas regordetas y esos ojos…- fue cuando su madre noto lo que le había dicho, la sangre se le helo. – Bueno…no todos los niños son…es que… ¿a qué hora dices que llega tu amiga? –

Alguien llamo a la puerta e hijo y madre la abrieron emocionados.

-Hola Grandulón, hola señora…. -saludo para ser interrumpida.

-Aquí están tus niños. – le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por ayudarme, de verdad lo necesitaba. –

-No fue nada Poppy. –

\- ¿Cómo se portaron? –

La sonrisa de Grandulón se veía cada vez más fingida, por lo que su madre le contesto.

-Son un par de ángeles, Poppy… debe de ser cansado para ti cuidar de ellos, ¿No crees que Ramón debería de ayudarte en esto? Digo, no es por meterme…pero él trabaja en casa ¿cierto? –

-Sí, de hecho, él es quien normalmente los cuida, pero la empresa para quien trabaja lo mando a una expedición. –

\- Ya veo, entonces ¿él se encarga por completo de los niños? –

-Pues…prácticamente si. –

\- ¿Y cómo es que no se ha vuelto loco? – pregunto asustado Grandulón entrando a la charla.

-¿Loco? ¿Por qué? –

La madre de Grandulón le dio un gran pellizco a su hijo para luego decir.

-Por nada cielo… y ¿Ramón se va a tardar mucho? –

-No tanto, regresa el viernes por la tarde. –

-Ya veo…no te entretengo más, ya está atardeciendo, no quieres que los gemelos pesquen un resfriado, vamos, regresen a su casa. –

-Tiene razón, hasta luego. –

Se despidió por fin para seguir con la rutina de las noches.

.

.

Muy lejos de ahí el equipo de exploración de la farmacéutica luchaba contra el clima cambiante, los insectos, y para Ramón la insistencia de Nube de hablar sobre sus problemas.

-Entonces ella y tu no han… -

-Para con eso Nube y concéntrate o no la vamos a encontrar. –

-Estoy buscando, estoy buscando…es que me sorprende, no es secreto que tu chica es la mami más sexy de toda Villa Troll, no sé cómo puedes dormir alado de ella sin pensar en hacer más bebes. –

-Por favor…ya detente, y no es que no quiera, es solo que estoy tan cansado que lo único que pienso cuando cae la noche es en dormir. –

-Ya se…es porque ella no te busca. –

-No voy a hablar de esto contigo Nube. –

-Vamos, cuéntame, quiero saber. –

-No…a ti no te importa realmente, solo te quieres burlar porque estas aburrido. –

-No seas así, soy tu hermano, realmente me importas. –

-Bien… - dijo sabiendo que no se detendría hasta que le contara todo. – Yo deje de insistir hace mucho y ella…ella es muy… se pasa de intensa. – termino por decir mientras cortaba unas lianas con su machete.

-¿Intensa? –

-Si…la última vez tuvimos una pelea, ella quería, pero…yo…yo también, pero los gemelos despertaron, bueno, no termino bien. –

-Ya veo, ella fue por lo niños y no hubo final "feliz". –

-No, yo fui por los niños porque a ella no le importo que lloraran… actúa como si no le interesaran – hablo con bastante obviedad.

-Espera… ¿no fue ella? –

-Nube, te lo dije en el avión, ella no se encarga de los gemelos, lo hago yo. –

El mayor de los Lombardi se paró enfrente de Ramón deteniendo su paso y le pregunto.

-¿Hablas enserio? Creí que bromeabas. –

-No te mentí, ¿Por qué lo haría? –

-Quiere decir que tu cuidas de los gemelos, lavas la ropa, limpias la casa, haces la comida, lavas los platos, trabajas, arreglas el jardín, sacas al perro y la ayudas a ella con sus proyectos. –

-Bueno, no con todos, yo no hago nada referente a la boda. –

-Increíble. –

-¿Qué? –

-Eres la señora de la casa. – dijo tratando de no reír demasiado.

-¿Disculpa? –

-Si…eres la señora de la casa, el ama de casa perfecta, ya sabemos quién tiene bien puesta la falda. –

-No soy la señora de la casa. –

-Si claro…sabes, ahora todo tiene sentido, Poppy es el hombre del hogar. –

-No digas eso. –

-Claro…señora de la casa. –

-¡QUE NO LO SOY! –

.

.

Martes…

Poppy despertó con jaqueca, los berridos de los gemelos eran terribles, aumentados con el eco de la casa, le martillaban los tímpanos; llevo a los bebes a la cocina y lo más rápido que pudo les dio cuanto bocadillo tenia a la mano, excitados por el azúcar, pataleaban y agitaban sus brazos descontrolados, a la madre primeriza le costó bañarlos y ponerles ropa limpia. La historia del día anterior se repitió, ella tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con su padre antes que con la secretaria, pero parecía que esta la tenía vigilada, pues estaba segura que el alcalde Pepe le permitiría trabajar con los pequeños. La chica no iba sola esta vez, pues la acompañaba nube, pensó que, si Grandulón le gusto tanto cuidar a los gemelos y estos se habían portado tan bien, aprovecharse un poco de él y que cuidara del perro no sería mucha molestia. Más al llegar…

-Lo siento tanto Poppy, pero hoy es…es…el día de pasea con tu perro en el bosque y pues…me sería muy difícil cuidarlos, no es que no quiera, pero… -

-No te preocupes, entiendo, en ese caso, podrías quedarte con nube estos días, sé que es mucho pedir, pero yo no lo alcanzo a cuidar trabajando en la alcaldía. –

\- ¿A nube?... Será un placer. –

-Gracias. – dijo entregándole la correa.

-Poppy, ¿Por qué no vas con Cooper? Él siempre ha querido jugar con los niños. –

-Tienes razón, no se me había ocurrido, gracias Grandulón. –

-De nada. – mientras la chica se alejaba empujando la carriola, el chico le pregunto al perro. - ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir en esa casa? –

Poppy termino por dejar a los gemelos en casa de Cooper, el chico estaba por demás contento, le encantaban los niños, siempre participaba en eventos del kínder o de la primaria, también en campamentos, por eso pensó que el cuidar a un par de bebes no sería nada diferente. Que equivocado estaba.

Dejo a los gemelos en la sala para ir a su cuarto por un par de actividades que les podría gustar, más al regresar no vio a ninguno de los dos, los busco debajo de la mesa, de los sillones, de cada cama de cada cuarto, en la cocina, el comedor, el ático y el sótano, abrió la puerta del armario donde se colgaban las cosas de las visitas, dejo la puerta abierta mientras entraba en pánico, tras dar algunas vueltas pensando asustado lo que Ramón le podría hacer si se enteraba que había perdido a sus hijos fue a ese mismo armario y saco una linterna, cerró la puerta y se fue al jardín, escudriño los arbusto y la parte inferior de la casa donde sabia se metían los mapaches, cuando unos vecinos lo vieron hurgando los botes de basura le preguntaron.

\- ¿Cooper? ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Perdiste algo? –

-No perdí algo…perdí a alguien…más bien a "alguienes". –

\- ¿Te podemos ayudar? –

Tras contarles lo que paso, todos en la calle de su casa y las aledañas comenzaron a buscar, prometieron todos guardar el secreto de la perdida, la familia de Ramón ya había sufrido mucho con desapariciones y accidentes, si los gemelos estaban bien no habría porque mencionarle que desaparecieron momentáneamente, guardaron también el secreto para la futura alcaldesa, pero cuando la vieron caminar en dirección a la casa de Cooper no hicieron más que decirle.

-Cooper, tu eres quien tiene que decirle lo que paso. –

-Sí, lo sé, seré valiente. –

El chico corrió a su casa para estar en ella cuando Poppy tocara la puerta, tuvo algunos minutos para pensar que decirle, Cooper fue de nuevo a aquel armario, claro que no dejaría de buscarlos y como la noche ya estaba cayendo era mejor ponerse su chaqueta, como si fuera arte de magia, cuando abrió la puerta vio a los dos pares de ojos mirándolos atento desde el fondo del armario, escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, por lo que tan rápido como pudo tomo a los gemelos y los puso en la carriola, abrió la puerta y casi le lanzaba el carrito a Poppy.

-Poppy…me alegra que estés aquí. –

-Cooper… - a la chica le sorprendió tanto aquello, parecía que la trataba de atropellar. - ¿Cómo se porta….? –

-Bien, todo bien…estuvo genial, son geniales, pero ya es tarde y los resfriados están de moda, sería mejor que te fueras antes de que pesquen uno. –

-Vaya, debe de ser verdad, ayer la madre de Grandulón me dijo eso mismo. Bueno, nos vemos luego. –

-Claro…luego. –

Cuando iban saliendo un grupo de vecinos se acercaron para ver a los bebes, una señora que dirigía a la agrupación le hablo.

\- ¿Cómo están tus bebes? ¿están bien? –

-Si, aunque creo que se ven un poco hambrientos. – dijo mientras les daba jugo a cada uno y lo bebían como si no hubieran tomado agua en todo el día.

-Nos alegra saberlo…son tan lindos estos pequeños, todos en Villa Troll esperamos que tengan la voz de su padre y tu dulce carácter, pero que ojitos tan curiosos. – Los habitantes del pueblo conocían a los niños por las fotos del periódico, nunca nadie lejos de su grupo de amigos cercanos los habían visto en vivo y directo, por ello las personas se acercaron curiosas, los niños miraron atentos a la gente, jamás habían estado rodeados de tanta, al principio se escucharon "aaawww" y expresiones como "que lindos", pero tras pasar un auto e iluminar sus ojos todos retrocedieron muy asustados; los gemelos tenían esa mirada perdida, brillaba por el reflejo de los focos, ligeramente pálidos por la falta de alimento y con sus característicos rostros sin emociones parecían como poseídos por alguna entidad malvada.

-Poppy…¿Por qué nunca antes habíamos visto a tus hijos? – pregunto temerosa otra mujer sin acercarse a la carriola.

-Pues…es que yo he estado muy ocupada y Ramón es quien se encarga de ellos en realidad y ya sabe, él no es muy adicto a bajar al pueblo… y... –

-Oh… Es de esos buenos padres, me alegro, me hubiese gusta que mi marido fuera así cuando tuve a mis hijos… ¿y por qué no los está cuidando? ¿Está bien? –

-Sí, solo salió por un viaje de trabajo. –

-¿Va a tardar en regresar? –

-No, regresa el viernes en la tarde. –

-Ay Dios mío, faltan dos días. –

\- ¿Disculpe? –

-Nada cariño, mejor llévate a los niños antes que se resfríen. –

Lo que había pasado ese día fue que los gemelos se estuvieron escondiendo de Cooper y cuando abrió el closet se metieron, este por los nervios no los vio y los dejo encerrados durante toda la tarde, nadie nunca conto la verdad, gracias a esa experiencia él entendió que entre los bebés y los niños "grandes" hay una enorme diferencia.

.

.

En el campamento los cinco hombres comían alrededor de la fogata, mientras todos platicaban amenas charlas, reían y contaban chistes, había alguien en el grupo que solo jugaba con su comida sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué tienes Ramón? – pregunto Nick, un nuboso de cabellos ondulados.

-No es nada, solo…no tengo mucha hambre. –

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te pico algún insecto? – le pregunto Matt, el nuboso de más edad en el grupo.

-¿A él? Don paranoia "me acabe la crema contra insectos en la primera puesta", hasta acá huele a citronela. – comento Nube.

-Cállate Nube. – dijo sin ningún ánimo Ramón.

-Oye, estamos en medio de la nada y somos todos amigos, esta es una reunión de hombres bravos y valientes. – hablo Gregg un nuboso que al igual que Ramón tenía poco de ser padre.

-Hombres… - decía Nube entre risas.

-Enserio Nube, cállate. –

-Vamos, solo dilo, tener un tema interesante para platicar es primordial para no volverse locos en un sitio como este, aquí no llega la señal del celular. – pido Nick.

-No tengo nada que decir. – contesto Ramón sin importancia.

-Por favor, vamos…Ramón tiene problemas en el paraíso. – confeso de una vez Nube.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? – pregunto molesto.

-Ramón, por más que yo quisiera no podría ayudarte, no sé cómo, no estoy casado ni tengo hijos, ellos si…podrían darte consejos. – Nube lo decía con bastante sinceridad.

-Es solo eso…Ramón, no hay relaciones perfectas, anda, dinos ¿cuál es el problema? – cuestiono Matt.

-Ninguno… - menciono con tono molesto.

-La llegada de los bebes puso en la cuerda floja su relación con Poppy. – Comento su hermano.

-¡NUBE! –

-¿Solo eso? Vaya, es que es normal, llega el bebe y todo el amor se acabó, ella le pone más atención a él y se olvida de uno. – decía Matt.

-Ni se diga lo agotador que es, y ellas siempre están enojadas y cansadas para todo, las discusiones, siempre pelean por si no ayudas con la ropa, la comida, los platos, como si uno tuviera tiempo de sobra, para ellas es más fácil, solo están en casa con el bebe...eso no es difícil. – defendía su punto de vista Nick.

-No olviden el sexo, mi esposa y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo y ahora, "no cariño la nena esta despierta" o cuando uno ya está en eso y él bebe llora "lo siento, será después, hay que atender a la beba" como si le pasara algo por llorar un par de minutos…es bueno saber que hay otras personas que pasan por lo mismo, ellas exageran y eso exasperante, pero bueno…entre nosotros nos entendemos, ¿cierto Ramón? – pregunto Gregg.

El chico estaba aún más enojado, permanecía cruzado de brazos mirando solo la fogata.

-Amigos…créanme, él no los entiende. – dijo Nube entre risas acalladas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Nube… - hablo con voz irritada Ramón.

-Eso es porque… -

-Nube…no hables. –

-Él es la señora de la casa. –

-¡QUE NO LO SOY! –

.

.

Miércoles...

Poppy no entendí porque la secretaria de su padre la odiaba tanto, de nuevo se encontraba caminando por la calle empujando la carriola en dirección a la casa de Cooper, cuando vio que dos de sus amigos caminaban por la acera contraria los saludo contenta.

-Cooper, Grandulón, Hola…qué bueno que los encuentro. –

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y trataron de ir por otro lado, pero Poppy los alcanzo.

-Poppy, buenos días. – saludo Grandulón mientras Cooper asentía callado.

-¿Están ocupados? No quiero molestar, pero necesito que cuiden a los gemelos hoy también y… -

-Lo sentimos Poppy, hoy estamos ocupados. – dijo Grandulón.

-Si…muy ocupados. – reafirmo Cooper.

-Oh…¿Qué van a hacer? –

-Cosas de chicos. – respondieron ambos.

-Bueno…en ese caso creo que…iré a ver Diamantino. –

-Si, él está libre, es buena idea. –

-Hasta luego. – se despidió Poppy para seguir su camino.

En casa del chico con cabellos brillantes, Diamantino tenía una llamada por celular un tanto curiosa.

-Chicos, no hablen los dos al mismo tiempo, si…claro, ya entendí, guardare los objetos de valor y las cosas pequeñas, está bien, no les quitare la vista de encima. – el chico mientras hablaba alistaba su casa para la llegada de los gemelos.

Poppy no tardó en llegar y tras pedirle el favor se alejó caminando muy campante. Con las indicaciones de los jóvenes la cosa fue mejor, desde que llegaron los mantuvo entretenidos con sus juguetes, bocadillos y canciones, aunque en esa ultima los bebes terminaron por hacer pucheros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gusta la canción? – Los gemelos por la sobre estimulación de los últimos días no se habían percatado de la usencia de su padre hasta que oyeron aquella nueva voz desconocida entonando una canción. Los bebes comenzaron a llorar sin detenerse un solo segundo. – No…no lloren, vamos nenes, sonrían. – comenzó a hacer caras chistosas, pero eso hizo más obvia la usencia del joven padre, lloraron y gritaron el doble.

-¡Ma-Ma! – Grito Sage.

-Pequeños, mamá vendrá pronto, no se preocupen. – pero eso no los calmo, los gemelos terminaron por quedarse dormidos, pero apenas se despertaron siguieron berreando, gritando y llorando.

Los llantos eran tan fuertes que sus vecinos fueron a ver qué pasaba en su casa, el chico agradeció que las mujeres metiches de la calle estuvieran ahí, entraron a su casa aquellas cuatro señoras quienes se rotaban a los bebes mientras los mecían.

-Hay que darles té para los cólicos, ese debe de ser el problema. –

-Mejor una cebolla, ya les deben de estar saliendo las muelas. –

-Debe de ser el pañal, ¿ya los cambiaste? –

-Para nada, hay que ponerles sal con saliva en los piecitos. –

-Señoras, nada de eso está funcionando, no dejan de llorar. –

Finalmente, el grupo dejo a los bebes en el piso mientras discutían todas ellas y Diamantino trataba de calmarlas, momentos después fue que noto la ausencia de los gemelos, la puerta del patio de atrás estaba abierta, en el jardín los dos gateaban cada uno con una lupa, el chico tenía colección de esos objetos, no supo de donde las sacaron pues las había guardado en un cajón, pero se veían tranquilos y entretenidos con ellas.

-Señoras, creo que se pueden retirar, les agradezco su ayuda, pero ya puedo encargarme de ellos desde ahora. – comento Diamantino.

-Huele a quemado. – dijo una de ellas moviendo su nariz.

-Yo no huelo nada. – menciono el joven.

-Pues yo veo humo afuera. – decía una señora regordeta.

-Debe de ser del otro lado de la cerca. – Diamantino de verdad quería que las mujeres abandonaran su casa.

-¿Dónde están los bebes? – pregunto otra de ellas.

-Están afue… -

El chico se puso pálido, salió disparado a buscar a los niños, ambos estaban sentados bajo el árbol del patio sosteniendo las lupas muy quietos, como si supieran que con eso podían hacer fuego, un pequeño hilo de humo se elevaba de forma constante al cielo.

-¡Bebes no! ¡Malos, eso no se hace! – Dijo levantando a ambos del suelo y tratando de apagar la yesca que Dios sabe de dónde la habían sacado. – Bien, creo que es hora de comer, vamos adentro y…- fue cuando lo vio, no habían hecho una fogata, sino dos, el fuego había subido ya por el tronco y se esparcía rápido por las ramas, las hojas verdes hacían que saliera un humo blanco muy nítido, los gemelos felices comenzaron a aplaudir. - ¡Bomberos…llamen a los Bomberos! – grito desesperado.

Diamantino veía incrédulo el estado de su amado árbol, lo habían sembrado sus padres cuando él nació, no estaba tan mal, los bomberos le dijeron que con los cuidados adecuados el árbol sobreviviría, los demás vecinos se acercaron al ver a los equipos de emergencia y el humo salir de su patio, mientras las señoras chismosas se encargaban de correr la voz sobre lo temibles que eran los hijos de la futura alcaldesa, mezclándose claro con los demás sucesos ocurridos los días anteriores, pensaron pues que los niños debían de ser demonios, "los gemelos terroríficos" los comenzaron a llamar, claro que no lo dirían enfrente de Poppy, todas la adoraban, pero sus hijos salieron demasiado traviesos, los más veteranos recordaban como el alcalde cuidaba de su hija, era un desastre, tenía que llevarla amarrada a todos lados, y esos dos eran lo mismo pero multiplicado. Cuando al fin llegó la hora de que Poppy fuera por los bebes encontró a Diamantino taciturno, casi ido.

-Hola Diamantino, ¿Cómo se portaron? –

-Bien… - dijo sin emociones.

-Perfecto, te lo agradezco tanto, quería mostrarle a Ramón que podía cuidar de nuestros bebes, pero en el trabajo no me dejan tenerlos, me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo…oye, te ves pálido ¿estás bien? –

-Si…lo estoy. –

-Ok, me iré antes de que los niños pesquen un resfriado, todo el mundo me dice que evite eso. –

-Si…claro. –

-Hasta luego. –

-Si… adiós. – se despidió Diamantino de una forma muy insípida.

Poppy vio muy extraño todo eso, pero no le dio más importancia, mientras iba saliendo, un grupo de señoras la detuvieron para saludarla.

-Buenas noches Poppy, ¿ya recogiste a tus nenes? –

-Claro, aquí están en la carriola. – dijo mientras iba destapando la capota de esta, a la vez que aquel grupo de mujeres la cerraba entre todas gritando con voces desesperadas.

-¡NO! –

Poppy se asustó por eso, pero inmediatamente una de ellas le dijo.

-Es que…podrían resfriarse, y no quieres eso ¿Verdad? –

-Pues no… -

-Poppy, en tu casa ¿pasan cosas raras? –

-¿Raras? –

-Si, algo sobrenatural. –

-Pues no que yo sepa. –

-¿Y todo está bien? ¿La casa, el jardín, los adornos…? – pregunto otra mujer.

-Sí, todo es perfecto, Ramón se encarga de que todo esté en su lugar. –

-Es verdad, había escuchado que él es quien se encarga del cuidado de los bebes. –

-Si, siempre ha sido muy hogareño y siendo que trabaja en casa... –

-Vaya, quien lo diría, que hombre tan perfecto, guapo, inteligente, con una voz preciosa, buen padre y seguramente un gran novio y futuro esposo, hombres que se dediquen a su familia ya casi no hay. –

-Si…lo sé, Ramón es…perfecto. – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero claro que los bebes tienen a su favorita, no paraban de llamar por su mamá la tarde de hoy. –

-Ah…es que…ellos no me dicen así…en realidad le dicen mamá a Ramón. –

El grupo de señoras rio tras escuchar esas palabras, Poppy se sintió un tanto apenada, pero una de ella pregunto.

-¿Los gemelos dicen "papá"? –

-No, realmente nunca los he escuchado hacer muchos ruidos, apenas si lloran en casa y jamás los he escuchado decir otra silaba que no sea "ma". -

-Ramón es un hombre increíble, debió de pasar mucho tiempo enseñándoles a decir "mamá" antes que "papá", debe de pensar mucho en ti mientras los cuida. –

Poppy jamás se había detenido a pensar en eso, era verdad, ¿Por qué no los había enseñado a decir otras cosas? Seguramente estaba esperando darle una sorpresa a ella, quería que su primera palabra fuera esa y ella simplemente lo arruino con otro de sus berrinches. Aquella noche mientras les leía pensó seriamente en eso, hasta el momento todo había sido relativamente fácil, pero claro que era porque todo el mundo la estaba ayudando, no importaba que le dijera la secretaria mañana, cuidaría de sus hijos costara lo que le costara.

.

.

Ramón estaba desesperado por encontrar aquella planta, se supone que era temporada de la misma en aquella región, debería de florecer en todos lados, pero no era así, finalmente el grupo de exploración la encontró en la punta de un acantilado, Nube que sabía alpinismo extremo subió primero para fijar los clavos, la planta tenía que llegar con vida si era posible, por lo que necesitaban quitarla sin cortarla, el problema fue que las raíces se adherido a la roca y tenían que martillar hasta quitarla. Por lo que el segundo en subir fue Matt quien era el más fuerte de todos, Nube y él trataban de hacer eso mientras que Nick tensaba la cuerda del mayor de los Lombardi y Ramón tensaba la cuerda de su compañero, Gregg estaba tratando de hablar por teléfono para avisar que habían encontrado el espécimen.

-Al fin, algo de señal. – dijo para tener una charla por teléfono.

-¿Dijiste que hay señal? – pregunto Ramón, pero su compañero estaba muy ocupado con la conversación, por ello el chico saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-¿Hola? – escucho hablar a Poppy.

-Poppy…hola, ¿Cómo han estado los niños? ¿Están comiendo bien? ¿Estás haciendo lo de la lista? -

-Hola… ¿Quién es? ... no te escucho. –

-Poppy…Poppy…- Pero nada, la señal era muy débil y esta se cortó.

Por estar con el celular Ramón dejo de tensar la cuerda, cosa que causo terror en Matt.

\- ¡Tensión! – gritaba Nube. – Ramón, deja de portarte como mujer histérica y pon atención. –

-Lo estoy haciendo. – dijo mientras tensaba de nuevo a la vez que trataba de volver a marcar.

-Ramón…tensiona bien la cuerda. – volvió a gritar Nube.

-Amigo, te aseguro que tu mujer y tus niños están bien, deja de actuar como la señora de la casa y comienza a actuar como hombre. – le pidió Nick.

Ramón reacciono como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara, tensiono la cuerda y a la vez que la iba soltando poco a poco haciendo descender a Matt.

-Ya me tienen harto, todos ustedes no son más que niños mimados. – dijo mientras le quitaba la cuerda a Matt y la sujetaba a su arnés. – Ténsala tú. – le menciono mientras el subía tan rápido por la pared de piedra que apenas si podía seguirle el paso. – Se sienten muy hombres por el simple hecho de haber salido de la casa de sus padres. – decía sin prestar atención en lo peligroso de sus pasos.

-Ramón…pon atención, te puedes lastimar…Matt, tensiona la cuerda. –

-Eso intento. – decía mientras trataba de llevarle el paso a Ramón.

\- Cuando eran niños su madre limpiaba, cocinaba, les lavaba la ropa, compraba la despensa, cuidaba de ustedes…díganme ¿Qué ha cambiado? Ahora viven con una esposa que hace todo eso para ustedes, ¿en qué momento dejaron de ser niños mimados? Ser un adulto no solo se trata de ya no depender de ellos económicamente, deben de saber cuidarse solo y valerse por si mismo, de otra forma no eres más que un parasito simbiótico, un niño crecido que jamás dejo de ser un mimado. – Dijo tras darle un martillazo a la roca zafándola de su sitio, Nube apenas pudo sostenerla, casi la pierden sino fuera que Ramón la sujeto del otro lado, los chicos fueron bajándolos a la par mientras que los hermanos sostenían la planta, ya en el piso termino por decir. – Ninguno puede decirme que son hombres, nuestro padre nos crio solo sin ayuda de nadie, él asía todo eso y más, ustedes simplemente no podrían por vergüenza, tienen pena de ayudar en la casa o con los niños solo por un montón de bobos estereotipos, no son hombres, solo son una bola de mocosos codepedientes y cobardes que no pueden pensar por sí solos. –

Los miembros del equipo se miraban los unos a los otros, Nube dejo escapar un par de carcajadas y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano le dijo.

-Tienes razón, nuestro padre lo hizo bien y no necesito de ninguna mujer para darnos todo lo que necesitamos, él hizo todo eso y mucho más, pero oye…tú no estás solo. –

-Lo sé…- menciono Ramón para después soltar un suspiro.

-Creo…creo que si, tienes toda la razón, no he estado muy presente en la vida de mis hijos, solo estaba pensando en que no quería que cambiaran las cosas, me gustaba mi vida como era y no me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que dejo de hacer mi esposa por cuidar de nosotros. – comento Matt.

-Si, yo trabajo ocho horas, pero ella está para nosotros las 24 horas y los fines de semana, pensar que mi trabajo es más pesado suena tonto…vaya, que comparación tan boba. – dijo Nick.

-Los roles de la casa son injustos ya que lo pones así, creo que de vez en cuando puedo barrer o lavar los platos. – menciono Gregg

-¡DE VEZ EN CUANDO NO ES SUFICIENTE! – grito desesperado Ramón.

Todos rieron ante su reacción, incluso Ramón quien ya había sacado todo lo que sentía por dentro.

-Lo sentimos Ramón, no nos queríamos burlar de ti, Nube quería que te diéramos consejos, pero creo que al final él que nos terminó dando una lección fuiste tú…Gracias –

-No, gracias a ustedes…me faltaba hablar con alguien sobre esto, gracias por escucharme. –

-Hey, ya tenemos la planta…vamos a celebrarlo. – menciono Gregg.

-Si, y todo gracias a Ramón, no solo encontraste la flor, también la bajaste. – dijo Nick.

-¡RAMÓN, RAMÓN, RAMÓN! – lo victorearon todos.

-¡Que viva el rey de la playa! – Grito Nube.

-Cállense todos antes de que atraigan a un depredador. – decía con tono molesto Ramón.

-Ya empezó con su paranoia otra vez. – comento Nube riendo.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón estaba más que contento, el silencio de su casa había vuelto a la normalidad, Poppy se iba a sus prácticas a la alcaldía, el alcalde Pepe ahora estaba más pendiente de su hija que de ir a su casa a jugar con los bebes, por lo que sus visitas cesaron, su padre ya no tenía más clases que darles sobre cuidados de los niños, al fin estaba solo con su perro de nuevo.

El joven padre había hecho una pequeña colchoneta el mismo para dormir a los pequeños donde mejor se le acomodara, en esa ocasión dormían ambos frente a la chimenea mientras él re leía uno de los libros que le había dado su padre sobre tipos de crianza. Esa mañana había discutido con Poppy por el mismo tema y él no sabía qué hacer.

-Los niños necesitan aprender desde ahora. –

-Ramón, son bebes, déjalos que disfruten esta etapa, no los quiero retacar con un montón de reglas innecesarias. – le decía mientras comía su desayuno.

-La disciplina no es una regla innecesaria, entre más rápido le apliquemos una nos será más fácil en el futuro. –

-Ya te lo dije, lo único que necesitan las bebes es comer, jugar y dormir, no estés de nuevo de paranoico. –

-No me llames así, odio cuando lo haces…no es ninguna paranoia querer educar a nuestros hijos, esto no solo se trata de juegos y abrazos. –

-Se que no todo se trata de eso, solo que estoy demasiado ocupado con todo como para preocuparme por algo que aún no tiene importancia. –

-¿Disculpa? … Poppy, creo que le das más "importancia" a cosas que no la tienen, puedes al menos ver la lista de los métodos. –

-Tu lista es aburrida. – dijo solo viéndola y volviéndola a dejar. – no tomare ninguna decisión ahora, si tú quieres tomar alguna está bien, si eso hace que te relajes al menos 5 minutos. – Poppy se levantó de la mesa, tomo sus cosas y se despido para salir de la casa.

Ramón se quedó en silencio con los brazos cruzados solo viendo a la nada. Desde que la joven se había titulado las peleas, no solo por la boda, sino también por los niños no tenían fin.

Volviendo a contemplar a los niños dormir, al fin había decidido que hacer, crearía su propio sistema. Los gemelos ya pasaban del año, caminaban distancias cortas y comenzaban a balbucear entre ellos. El horario de Ramón se dividía en tres principales cosas, su trabajo, el que hacer de la casa y los bebes, con la ayuda del reloj de su abuelo tenía programada cada siesta de los gemelos, así él podía trabajar en su laboratorio, eso le ayudo mucho para no descuidar su trabajo, el que hacer de la casa era hecho entre todos, si los bebes podían sostener su cuchara tenían suficiente habilidades para lavarla, como para limpiar el piso o comenzar a recoger sus juguetes, también estaban ahí cuando lavaban ropa, no les quitaba ni un segundo la vista de encima, fuera de eso pasear a nube era una actividad con la que mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro, pues atendía a su perro y les enseñaba a los gemelos el bosque, como regresar a casa, que plantas comer, como hacer fogatas, buscar insectos, aves, ardillas, flores, dentro de casa las actividades abundaban, él hacía ejercicio con ambos utilizándolos como pesas, los infantes se divertían, después hacia yoga con ellos, les daba clases de estimulación temprana, y finalmente daban una última caminata por el bosque con el perro. A la hora que Poppy regresaba la cena ya estaba lista, o si llega más tarde los bebes ya estaban bañado y dormidos. Su sistema era perfecto, siempre puntual y sin problema, a no ser que estuviera la joven de cabellos rosados. Alteraba a los niños con sus juegos bruscos, que a todas luces a los gemelos no les agravan, los forzaba a despertarse antes de tiempo, los molestaba para que lloraran, pues quería escucharlos al menos hacer algún ruido. Era fatal tenerla cerca, por lo que Ramón se esforzó el doble para que ella no sintiera la necesidad de ayudar; en gran parte porque cuando decía que iba a hacer algo lo dejaba a medias para después decir que no tenía tiempo para terminarlo, finalmente todo lo terminaba haciendo él, no solo estaba harto, estaba ya cansado. Pedirle ayuda era casi imposible, estaba muy ocupada y siempre tenían alguna discusión donde él salía perdiendo. No fue hasta que hubo una fiesta a la que tuvieron que ir como "familia", Ramón no había querido sacar a los niños, de hecho, a su primer cumpleaños solo asistieron los amigos de Poppy y su familia, esa sería la primera vez con gente extraña, estaba nervioso, pero todo salió bien, mientras una periodista entrevistaba a la futura alcaldesa para el periódico local le sorprendieron sus respuestas.

-Debe de ser difícil esta etapa de tú vida, madre de gemelos, tus prácticas, la boda… -

-Claro que no, es pan comido. – respondió optimista.

-Entonces ¿Tu vida es perfecta? ¿Cómo lo haces? – dijo mientras anotaba sus respuestas en una libreta.

-No hay secretos, solo una actitud positiva y mucho juegos y abrazos. –

-¿Ese es tu secreto para tener a este par tan tranquilo? – pregunto señalando a los gemelos quienes muy pacíficos jugaban a "limpiar las cucharas" con sus servilletas.

-Claro, solo el amor puede hacer que se porten tan bien, es como Ramón, solo necesitaba un poco de amor en su vida para que fuera perfecta. –

Él chico gritaba por dentro, ¡pero que enorme mentira! Aun no escuchaba la peor parte.

-¿Es difícil hacerlo todo tu sola? –

-No lo hago sola, Ramón me ayuda de vez en cuando… -

"De vez en cuando", esa frase la tenía metida en la cabeza y le sacudía las ideas tras cada paso que daba, entro a la casa y dejo la pañalera en la mesa mientras bajaba a Sage, Poppy entro detrás de él dejando a Blossom en el piso, cerró la puerta y muy enojada le pregunto.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Ramón…Sabes lo importante que era esa comida para mí, es la primera vez que los gemelos salen, tenía que ser perfecta... salimos de un momento a otro ¿Qué crees que piense la gente de nosotros? –

-Lo siento… si, sabes que no me gusta ir a ese tipo de cosas, hubieras ido tu sola como lo sueles hacer. –

-Es importante que nos empiecen a ver como la familia que somos. –

-Si…sí, claro, pues ya nos vieron. – dijo entrando a la cocina.

-Fue muy poco tiempo, pudimos quedarnos más. – menciono mientras lo seguía.

-Pues tú te hubieras quedado más tiempo si querías. –

-Eso no se puede y lo sabes, si uno se va todos nos vamos, no pudiste evitar ser antisocial por al menos unas horas más. –

-¿Antisocial? ¿Acaso ataque a alguien con algún cuchillo? – pregunto sarcástico.

\- ¿Ahora de que hablas? –

-Es Asocial… la palabra que buscas es asocial, y no…no me iba a quedar un minuto más fingiendo ser algo que no soy. –

-Bien, te ofendí, lo noto…no eres "asocial", eres muy amigable, solo para la próxima trata de serlo más tiempo. –

-No habrá próxima vez Poppy. – dijo entrando al taller

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-No saldré contigo a ninguna de tus estúpidas fiestas con toda esa gente hipócrita y superficial, menos si tu hablas así… -

-¿Hablar cómo?... Oh, te refieres a una charla normal donde dos personas disfrutan y no como nosotros que todo termina en "esto". –

-Vaya… si tanto te molesta pues simplemente no me hables, debo de serte una molestia, digo… tú haces todo en casa y yo solo te ayudo "de vez en cuando" –

-Ya veo…te molesto eso, pues la verdad duele ¿no? –

-Recuérdame la última vez que lavaste los platos o la ropa, cuando has cuidado de los gemelos o sacado a nube a pasear. –

-No comiences Ramón, sabes que no tengo tiempo para hacer nada de eso. –

-No…no lo tienes, pero si para decirle a los demás que lo haces todo y que yo te ayudo a ti "de vez en cuando" –

-Son pequeñeces, no les des tanta importancia. – dijo para abandonar la habitación. Ramón la siguió para seguir con la discusión.

-Poppy…le dijiste que los niños son así por "amor" …sabes el trabajo que me cuesta que estén así, no aprenden de la nada. –

-Ramón, estoy cansada… siempre son los niños esto, los niños aquello…voy a tomar un baño. – le menciono mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTAN? – grito enojado.

-Claro que me importan, solo … me gustaría que tu recordaras que no son lo único de lo que hay que cuidar. – Poppy bajo algunos escalones y cuando al fin pudo ver su rostro le dijo con voz seria. – Ramón…tenemos que hablar…algo no está bien, ¿cierto? Y no me refiero a los niños…me refiero a nosotros… –

El chico no sabía que decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar, llorar, lo que fuera, pero estaba ahí congelado, el llanto de los bebes lo sacaron de aquel estado, Ramón fue de inmediato a levantarlos y le dijo a la joven.

-Toma un baño y yo le doy uno a ellos para que tomen una siesta. –

-Ramón…-

-Poppy, los niños necesitan un baño. – le contesto con voz irritada.

-Bien…dales el maldito baño. –

Recargado en la puerta de la habitación, el joven lloraba cubriendo su rostro con una toalla para no hacer ningún ruido, los gemelos lo veían atentos desde la tina, estaba asustado, exhausto, sin ninguna motivación… ¿Qué más quería Poppy que hiciera?, lo estaba dando todo, ella regreso a su estilo de vida de fiestas, reuniones, su sin fin de distracciones y él tenía lo que quería, sus horarios perfectos, la ida al supermercado los jueves, a su perro, todo estaba como antes, pero nada cuadraba ya, no eran los gemelos, era el hecho de que cada día que pasaba parecían más un par de compañeros compartiendo la misma casa, Ramón la amaba tanto que incluso podría dar la vida por ella, pero Poppy… ella parecía que no deseaba dar nada por él, todo era mientras no le incomodara, mientras no dañara su estilo de vida social, los gemelos parecían estorbarle tanto, parecía que no veía lo maravilloso que eran sus hijos, por otro lado sabia que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien, aquella tarde ese sentimiento lo sintió como nunca.

Tras una charla más normal la pareja termino teniendo una sesión apasionada en el sillón mientras los gemelos dormían, por lo regular pasaba así tras cada discusión. Los besos de la chica eran sin más exquisitos como siempre, profundo y llenos de entusiasmo, pronto ella tomo las riendas de todo, Ramón se recostó dejándola arriba de él, Poppy tenía el control completo, el chico solo se puso a su merced, besaba su cuello, lo mordía con placer mientras levantaba su camisa e iba cada vez más abajo lamiendo su torso, se quedó provocativa besando con intensidad su vientre mientras estrujaba sus glúteos con sus manos, aquello era candente, pero el chico no sentía nada, de hecho, se cubría la boca con las manos para no pedirle que se detuviera, ella se estaba divirtiendo y para él eso estaba bien. Gracias a Dios el tono del celular de Poppy sonó, lo reviso al instante y sin más dijo.

-Ups…una emergencia con algo de la boda, tengo que ir, lo siento, ¿lo terminamos después? –

-Claro… - dijo sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo perfecto que eres? – pregunto para darle un último beso apasionado. – nos vemos en la noche. – tras decir eso salió de la casa.

Ramón se deslizo del sofá hasta quedar sentado en el piso, abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¿Qué había pasado? Aquellas carisias y besos no los dio por que quisiera, por primera vez las vio como obligación, eso le aterro, y cuando ella comenzó a ir por algo más, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, la amaba y la deseaba también, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía concentrarse, "perfecto, perfecto, perfecto" todo tenía que ser "perfecto" no podía decepcionarla, en su cabeza se repetía "no, no, no….no las compares" pero no podía evitarlo, que vergüenza le daba aceparlo, esa sensación mientras lo tocaba era la misma que sentía con Coral al hacerlo, era mecánico, una acción que causaba una reacción, y solo eso, no había emoción, el amor por ella se iba a algún lado y se perdía por momentos de su vista, "los niños" pensar en ellos lo regresaban, el resultado más tangible del inmenso cariño que tenía por Poppy, ahí estaba de nuevo, de vuelta ese sentimiento, no podía volver a perderlo, los gemelos eran su ancla, tal vez no la correcta, pero por el momento la mejor, solo necesitaba tiempo y todo estaría bien, quizás hasta se le olvidaría ese sensación, regresaría las cosas a cómo debían ser, solo no había que hablar de eso, no quería que pensara que la estaba dejando de querer o desearla, solo necesitaba desviar el tema.

-Todo está bien…todo está bien. – se decía a sí mismo. – yo la amo y ella a mí. –

Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, eso ya no era suficiente, pero no sabía que más dar o que más pedir, tenía miedo de aceptar que su relación con Poppy era unilateral, él lo daba todo y ella simplemente recibía.

-Se lo dije…Se lo dije…solo iba en una dirección, sabía que pasaría esto…y me siento tan solo a su lado. – Nube llego al escucharlo sollozar y se quedó a su lado como aquella vez en la pradera el día de su confesión de Poppy. – Tal vez debí de decirle que no…la respuesta a la pregunta debió de haber sido "NO" -

.

.

.

Nota: Al fin ya tengo los pedidos de dibujos, minimo quería tres y ya están, ahora no se si subirlos en una sola publicación o como vayan salieron, en fin… si vuelve a pasar eso hare huelga y dejare de publicar hasta que comenten XD… como sea, el próximo capitulo es el ultimo que se actualizara aquí, porque es el penúltimo ya y les avise que el final se publicara al mismo tiempo en Wattpad, y como ahí van super mega atrasados, pues…esto va a tardar, pero bueno, disfrutaron de tenerlos antes que todos los demás.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogo parte 6

.

.

.

Jueves…

La secretaria del alcalde estaba por llegar a la alcaldía, eran apenas las siete de la mañana, siempre puntual, ni un minuto menos ni un minuto de más, el equipo de trabajo estaba listo enfrente de la puerta y en fila, la saludaron en coro de manera seria. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Poppy ya estaba adentro.

-¿Usted? ¿Cómo entro? –

-Hable con mi padre anoche y le dije que vendría antes. – dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta.

\- ¿Y su padre? –

-Cuidando a los gemelos. –

El alcalde Pepe venia jugando con la carriola como si fuera un auto de carrera, aunque Blossom y Sage estaban más interesados en jugar con sus largos bigotes.

-Señorita Poppy, ya le he dicho que esto no es una guardería y…-

-Relájate Carlota. – le dijo el alcalde a su secretaria. – recuerda cuando Poppy era una bebe, siempre trabaje con ella aquí y no había ningún problema. –

-Si, pero en realidad nos causó muchos… -

-Vamos, solo será hoy y mañana, apuesto a que no será ningún problema. –

-Si….como usted diga señor alcalde. – no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

Poppy y su padre fueron por unos escasos 50 minutos a un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, como era un evento formal no pudieron llevar a los niños, siendo que había 7 secretarias pensó que no había problema alguno en dejarlos, cuando regresaron encontraron un caos. Una de las mujeres apagaba un pequeño incendio en un bote de basura con un extinguidor, otras dos entraban en pánico en la computadora, de alguna manera los gemelos habían borrado una serie de archivos muy importantes, tres de ellas peleaban ferozmente con la fotocopiadora, esta trataba de tragarse la camisa de una, flasheaba a otra y le lanzaba hojas a diestra y siniestra a la última. Carlota llego de la nada con la carriola y los dos bebes en ella.

-Señorita Poppy, me disculpo, ahora veo que he sido una persona muy descortés con usted, sus niños son un caso especial y usted necesita tiempo para estar con ellos. –

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto preocupada Poppy.

-Nada…no pasó nada, todo está bien, podemos controlarlo…solo, tómese el día y también mañana, que tenga un bonito puente. – le menciono la secretaria casi al borde de tener una crisis nerviosa.

-Está segura, porque puedo quedarme, le aseguro, puedo con cualquier reto. –

-Lo sé…seguro que con estos dos …angelitos, le creo, pero tenía razón, tomare en cuenta su petición de solo practicar cuatro horas. –

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Lo hará? –

-Si…es más. – tomo un papel de su escritorio, lo firmo y sello. – Es oficial, a partir del lunes usted solo practicara cuatro horas al día. –

-¿De verdad? Gracias, gracias, gracias… no sabe lo mucho que me ayuda con esto, al fin tendré tiempo para planear mejor la boda y estar en casa con mi familia, ¿Cómo se lo puedo agradecer? –

-No es nada, solo llévese a esos niños de aquí…-

-Bien…gracias… - dijo un tanto extrañada por su reacción.

-Ve a descansar hija y no te preocupes por las palabras de Carlota, ella siempre a odiado a los niños, tal vez tu no lo recuerdas, aun eras muy pequeña, pero le causaste un dolor de cabeza tras otros. –

-¿Enserio?...vaya, con razón me odia. –

-No te odia, solo que nunca le han gustado los niños. –

-Bien, me espera un día con estos hermosos galanes, ¿estarás bien sin mí? –

-Claro, diviértete hija. –

La joven volvió a su casa sobre la colina, no tenía nada planeado, sería un día de hacer cosas espontaneas, bajo a los gemelos de la carriola y los dejo en la sala, fue a las escaleras y se aseguró que la barra de protección estuviera bien puesta, después a la cocina a preparar un sinfín de bocadillos, galletas con bombón quemado y chocolate, palomitas de maíz, más galletas, un extraño batido de chocolate con brillantina comestible y una combinación de todos los cereales dulces que encontró, sería como un pequeño picnic en la sala, cuando hubo terminado de poner todo sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea se percató de la ausencia de sus hijos.

-Blossom…Sage…¿Dónde están? ¿están jugando a las escondidas? Porque a mami le gustan mucho, es su juego favorito. – La chica busco por todos lados, en los cuartos, el baño, la alacena, la cocina, no fue hasta que paso enfrente de la escalera que noto la barra de seguridad, estaba desarmada, fue corriendo arriba, ambos bebes dormían plácidamente en la cama de nube que estaba sobre el pasillo. Aquel micro infarto la hizo entender algo, Ramón tenía razón, no debía de quitarle la vista de encima, ¿Cómo abrieron la reja? Era todo un misterio.

Tras dejarlos dormidos en su cuna se dispuso a comer algunas de las golosinas que preparo, planeaba relajarse, no entendía porque Ramón se quejaba tanto, si era tan sencillo cuidar de los bebes, más cuando se despertaron y no vieron a nadie cerca comenzaron con un llanto incontrolable, berreaban y pataleaban. Poppy trataba de calmarlos, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llevar el picnic a su cuarto, los gemelos comieron muy excitados la comida, devoraban toda aquella azúcar, viendo que no dejaron ni una pisca la joven madre les dio una paleta a cada uno. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la chica no sabía qué hacer, cuando uno corría en una dirección el otro se iba al lado contrario, caminaban peligrosamente cerca de la escalera, entraban a su habitación y tomaban las herramientas de su padre, martillos, clavos, navajas, a Poppy casi le da otro infarto cuando vio que sacaban un cuchillo de combate de una mochila. Sin saber que hacer cerro cada puerta con llave y amarro con listones la barra de seguridad.

-Bien, el día de hoy está prohibido ir arriba, nos quedaremos aquí abajo muy tranquilos, lo entienden. – les hablo para ver esa mirada perdida que siempre ponían cuando alguien les hablaba, a la madre le dieron escalofríos, pero aun así se calmó y trato de jugar con ellos.

A los pequeños no les gustaban los juegos de Poppy, le daban golpes con sus manos cada que tomaba alguno de sus juguetes o la pateaban si intentaba hacerles cosquillas, tras otro intento uno de los gemelos con enojo le arrojo su chupón para luego morderle el brazo.

-No…eso no se hace, tu…tu… - Poppy miro la cara de enojo de su hijo, mientras veía la taciturna expresión del otro, lo tomo del rostro y observándolo bien dijo al fin. – Sage…eres un niño malo. – claro, como pudo no ver lo obvio, Ramón los diferenciaba por los ojos, aunque ahora que lo notaba, ambos gemelos tenían personalidades diferentes Blossom era más tranquilo, como su padre, mientras Sage parecía estar detrás de cada idea descabellada. – Díganme la verdad niños ¿Se portaron bien con Diamantino, Cooper y Grandulón o se portaron igual que lo están haciendo ahora? –

Los bebes se miraron entre ellos para luego ignorarla por completo y jugar con sus juguetes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se portaron mal? –

Los niños se voltearon dándole la espalda.

-¿Me están retando? Bien, no sé qué haga su padre en estos casos, pero por el día de hoy sus juguetes están confiscados. – Poppy les arrebato sus muñecos favoritos y metió todo a la canasta, termino por ponerla en una habitación cerrada con llave. Los gemelos la vieron con ojos molestos, se cruzaron de brazos y se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada. – Perfecto, ustedes sigan así mientras lavo los platos. –

Poppy no había tenido la oportunidad de limpiar, o más bien no se dio el tiempo de hacerlo, por lo que había mucha loza sucia de los días anteriores, cerro todas las puertas del taller, excepto la que iba a la cocina, dejo a los gemelos ahí, seguían con aquella cara de enojo y en ese plan de que no los tocara, por lo que se quedaron muy quietos en el piso. Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando estaba por terminar el ultimo plato algo paso veloz cerca de ella, era pequeño y fue muy rápido, había terminado insertándose en el marco de la ventana, la joven lo miro más atenta, era una flecha, ¿pero de donde había salido? Voltio para encontrarse con los gemelos, uno sostenía una ballesta mientras el otro tenia las flechas, cargada el arma y sin realmente apuntar a ningún punto, Poppy se lanzó asía ellos, justo al tiempo para desviar el tiro que termino encajándose en el techo.

-¡Blossom, Sage! … Eso no se hace. – les quito ambas cosas, se dirigió directo al armario donde Ramón guardaba todo aquello, estaba abierto, no sabía cómo lograron abrirlo, pero no volvería a pasar, enredo todo el armario con un listón rojo, al igual que había hecho con la barra de seguridad, cuando volvió a mirar los niños ya no estaba. - ¡BLOSSOM! ¡SAGE! YA NO ESTOY JUGANDO…BASTA YA. –

Poppy corría por todos lados tratando de atrapar a los gemelos, pero era imposible, cuando atrapaba uno el otro se le iba, mientras corría para atrapar a Blossom vio como Sage trataba de cortar los listones de la reja con unas tijeras.

-Sage no…eso es peligroso. - tras quitarle las tijeras y llevarlo a la fuerza con su hermano, no vio una mejor situación, con un cutter el hermano mayor trataba de quitar el listón del armario de armas. – Blossom…es suficiente. –

Poppy siguió limpiando mientras los gemelos forcejeaban con sus ataduras, pues sin saber cómo hacerle para mantenerlos quietos los termino amarrando con un listón, ambos tenían un hermoso moño, aunque aquel par no se veía para nada contento. Llegada la hora de la cena, los desato y los puso en sus respectivas sillas, ella daba gracias a la persona que invento las papillas, le había ahorrado mucho tiempo, trato en vano que comieran lo más limpio posible, la cocina termino hecha un desastre, parecía que nunca la había limpiado.

-Por favor, no me hagan esto…ahora tendré que bañarlos. – la chica estaba ya exhausta, le quito la ropa a los gemelos y fue a la alacena donde estaba la lavadora, eso le causo un terror aun un peor, no había lavado la ropa y esta estaba apilada en una sesta. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que hay tanta ropa sucia? Solo son dos bebes. – pero cuando comenzó a revisarla, vaya, les había dejado ensuciarse en cada comida, con cada bocadillo, - Ahora entiendo porque no querías que se ensuciaran. – mientras separaba la ropa para meter una tanda escucho la risa de los gemelos en el pasillo. -Bueno, al menos alguien se divierte. – curiosa por ver que les causaba tanta diversión se asomó al pasillo justo a tiempo para ver el jarrón de la abuela de Ramón partirse en mil pedazos al impactarse contra el suelo.

-¡El jarrón favorito de su padre! ¡va a matarnos cuando llegue! –

Tras esas palabras gritos de pánico por parte de los niños se escucharon.

-No lloren, tal vez si lo pegamos no se dé cuenta. – aseguro la madre.

Tal vez era mejor dormir a los gemelos para seguir limpiando, así que subió, les dio un buen baño y tras leerles su cuento favorito cayeron rendidos. Poppy bajo, metió una tanda de ropa, recogió los pedazos del jarrón, paso horas tratando de pegarlo, no se veía mal, pero era bastante obvio que estaba roto, solo si talvez tenía algo de suerte Ramón no lo notaria. Aún más agotada que antes volvió a la cocina a terminar todo, cuando hubo finalizado vio la flecha en la ventana, la quito y la puso en su lugar en aquel armario, al cual volvió a amarrar con fuerza, tras regresar a la cocina poso su vista en la lista del refrigerador, ese día fue toda una odisea, no lograba entender como lo hacia él, estar con los gemelos era agotador, y aun después de cuidarlos tenía que soportarla a ella y sus discusiones, Ramón necesitaba más ese fin de semana sin los niños que ella, pensar que faltaba otro medio día para que regresara le dio escalofríos, pero tal vez si seguía aquella lista podría lograrlo.

.

.

Al fin el equipo de investigación regreso en tiempo y forma, la tarde, más noche que nada, fue quien los recibió en el aeropuerto de Cloud City, mañana solo llenarían los reportes, el resto del trabajo seria para el equipo de investigación, los hermanos vieron a su padre esperarlos en el área de equipaje, felices regresaron a casa. En el quiosco de la mansión el padre les había preparado una cena especial, al igual que una buena cata con vino.

-Por ustedes, que son mi orgullo más grande. – dijo el padre levantando su copa. – con su ayuda se salvarán muchas vidas, estoy tan feliz. –

-Gracias Papá. – dijo un tanto apenado Nube. Ramón por su parte estaba muy callado viendo su celular.

-Hijo… ¿Qué pasa? –

-No es nada. –

Nube miro a su padre, mientras le daba un trago a su copa le hizo una señal para que hablara con él, el señor Lombardi entendió la indirecta y le pregunto.

\- ¿Se te acabo el saldo? ¿necesitas hacer una llamada? Sabes que puedes hacerla desde la casa. –

-No es eso…-

\- ¿Entonces? –

-Poppy no me llamo ni una sola vez. – dijo desanimado.

\- ¿Y tú la llamaste? –

-Si…pero la señal era débil. –

-Pues tal vez ella dio por hecho que no podría llamarte por ese mismo motivo, y piénsalo, ella no sabe dónde estás ahora, debe de pensar que sigues allá. –

-Tal vez tengas razón. –

-Hijo…sé que la tengo, pero si tanto es tu urgencia ¿Por qué no la llamas? –

-No quiero parecer una mujer histeria… - dijo para luego corregir. – digo, paranoico… no lo soy, además… no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Ella dice que yo no tengo nada interesante que decir…que solo hablo de los niños. –

\- ¿Y siempre lo haces? –

-Pues…si, pero es que no tengo nada de que más hablar, ella hace muchas cosas y siempre tiene algo nuevo que contarme, pero yo estoy siempre en casa…y está bien, a mí me gusta estar ahí, es solo que… creo que ella se aburrió de mí. – confeso desanimado.

El señor Lombardi cambio la posición de su silla para poder ver de frente a su hijo, muy serio le dijo.

-Bien…me vas a contar que está pasando y me lo vas a decir desde el inicio. -

La charla duro un buen rato, a pesar del tema se comenzó a volverse en una buena y amena platica, todos comían y comentaban, finalmente Nube dijo entre risas.

-Ramón es la señora de la casa. –

-No Nube, solo rotaron los roles…está bien si les funciona, pero por lo que dices es obvio que no lo está, debes de hablar con Poppy –

-Lo intento. –

-Pues no lo intentes, solo hazlo. – dijo el padre dándole un trago a su vino y comiendo un trozo de queso.

-Tienes razón papá, debo de insistir. – Menciono Ramón para tomarse su copa de vino de un solo trago.

-Ramón, estamos degustando, no embriagándonos. – lo regaño su padre.

-Lo siento… - dijo llevándose un puñado de cubos de queso a la boca. - ¿así está mejor? –

Ambos nubosos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Hijo, Poppy tiene su día para hacer lo que quiera, me siento tan orgulloso que se hayan puesto de acuerdo en eso, una mujer pasa por muchos cambios con el embarazo, pero tú también necesitas tu tiempo, si quieres limpiar la casa, enserar el piso o salir a caminar, ya sabrás que hacer…pero solo, sin ella, sin los niños, un poco de egoísmo de vez en cuando no es malo, sino lo haces te terminaras por volver loco, o peor aún, codependiente, por otro lado, tus hijos son solo eso, algún día se irán a hacer sus propias vidas, como tú ya la has hecho, quien escogiste para compartirla es Poppy, no la descuides, no la dejes fuera, esta etapa es normal, todos pasan por ella, Poppy te ama, no se ha aburrido de ti, si fuera así no estaría organizando la boda, está bien que quieras ser un buen padre y que la animes a ella a ser una buena madre, pero Poppy tampoco está mal, deberías de enfocarte más en su relación, te aseguro que tus hijos estarán bien. –

-Seguro…hablare con ella apenas llegue. –

Los Lombardi terminaron su cena entre risas y festejos, mañana en la tarde regresarían a Villa Troll, ambos, abuelo y tío se morían de ganas de ver a los gemelos.

.

.

Viernes…

En contra de su voluntad Poppy se levantó a la hora marcada en la lista, estuvo alado de la cuna hasta que los gemelos despertaron, estos al verla dieron grandes bostezos y levantaron sus brazos para que los alzara, tras la rutina matutina les dio de comer, cambiaria la rutina de salir a pasear con nube por "ir a recoger a nube", la joven madre no lo había pensado, pero Ramón no solo hacia mejor todo lo que ella a todas luces hizo mal, sino que también cuidaba al perro, antes de eso su primera parada fue al supermercado, quería comprar unas cuantas papillas más para la hora de la comida, cuando de casualidad se encontró con la señora O´Hare.

-Buenos días señora O´Hare. –

-Buenos días Poppy, ¿eso es lo que me imagino que es? – dijo señalando la carriola.

-Eso…ah, si…son mis hijos. –

-Gracias a Dios, ¿Por qué no los sacan a pasear para que todo el mundo los vea? –

-Bueno pues…Ramón tienen esa idea de que podrían enfermarse y … solo nuestro amigos y familia los conocen, pero ya están más grandes así que…-

-¿Puedo verlos? –

-Claro…-

La nieta de la señora O´Hare se acercó para verlos al escuchar la plática que sostenía su abuela.

-Veamos a estos angelitos tan lindos. – decía mientras Poppy levantaba la capota del carrito, ahí estaban los dos con aquella mirada fría y aterradora; Ambas, nieta y abuela pegaron un tremendo grito. La joven madre al ver su reacción miro al par teniendo la misma reacción, las tres mujeres se abrazaban muy asustadas. Por fin Beatriz le comento.

-Son unos nenes muy…lindos. –

-¿Lindos? Si parecen demonios, me recuerdan a la muñeca Anabel. – dijo la señora O´Hare.

-¡Abuela! –

-No, está bien, si asustan un poco, pero no siempre tienen esa cara. – Poppy se acercó a la carriola y con algo de miedo volvió a bajar la capota.

-Pues… sacaron tus ojos y los de Ramón, que sorpresa, tienen unos bonitos ojos…si, aunque es un tanto perturbadora su mirada. – comento apenada Beatriz.

-Lo sé, no se preocupen…-

-Al menos dime que sacaron la voz de su padre. – pidió la señora O´Hare.

-No lo sabemos aún, casi no hablan, mucho menos cantan. –

Una mujer llego por el lado contrario y con tono feliz pregunto mientras trataba de abrir la capota de la carriola.

-Poppy ¿Qué tal? Podría ver a tus bebes, me han dicho que son hermosos. –

-¡NO! – Gritaron asustadas las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Es que…están dormidos. – le aseguro Poppy.

-Oh…pues será para después. –

Tras aquel incidente se fue directo a casa de Grandulón, ya no sabía que pensar de sus hijos, el hecho de que casi la mataran con una ballesta y su mirada aterradora la hacían creer que tal vez no eran para nada normales, pero si Ramón nunca había tenido problemas, su padre y el señor Lombardi que los cuidaron en un principio los adoraban y sus amigos que le dijeron que se portaron como ángeles, quizás los niños no solo eran tímidos con ella, sino que también la odiaban, finalmente llego a casa de Grandulón, toco alegre la puerta y cuando este abrió se escuchó gritar al joven.

-Ay no por favor. – tras un par de sollozos y ladridos de Mr. Dinkles se compuso y de manera normal le dijo. – Poppy…que gusto verte, hoy no puedo cuidar a los gemelos…es que hoy es el día de…trae a comer a tu perro a la pizzería. –

-No…Grandulón, hoy tengo el día libre venía a recoger a nube, Ramón llega hoy en la tarde y quiero que este en casa para recibirlo. –

-Oh…si, claro, deja voy por su correa. – mientras el chico alistaba al gran danes Poppy le hizo una pregunta.

-Grandulón, ¿Cómo se portaron los gemelos cuando los cuidaste? –

-Bien…bien, si…ellos son tan…quietos. –

-¿Seguro? ¿No me mientes? –

-Claro que no, tus hijos son…perfectos. – Grandulón le entrego al perro, Poppy se veía muy desanimada.

-Ya veo…entonces…no me quieren. – menciono con voz apagada.

-¿Quién no te quiere? –

-No es nada…Gracias por todo. –

Tras volver a casa siguió los demás pasos de la lista, algunos no los entendía, como "enseñarle a los niños a ser autosuficientes" o "métodos de supervivencia" pero se imaginó que eran actividades como estar en el jardín o estimulación temprana, aunque esas también formaban parte de la lista, limpiar era otro punto, sin duda era una tarea para ella, pero los niños no la dejaban en paz, Sage tomaba la bolsa de basura mientras Blossom trataba de quitarle la escoba y el recogedor, cuando la vieron lavar los platos de la comida empujaban entre los dos sus sillas y trataban de llegar a su lado.

-Blossom, Sage… quédense quieto, mamá está ocupada. –

Finalmente los puso en su silla alejados del lavaplatos, los niños parecían estar muy molestos, Sage comenzó a gritar.

-Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo tratando de cargarlo, pero el pequeño no se dejaba.

-Ma ma, ma, ma, ma… -

-Sage…yo soy mamá, ¡yo!... ¿Lo entiendes? –

-NO… - le respondió el bebe enfurecido.

-Entonces si sabes decir otras cosas, pues bien. – La joven madre fue al taller y trajo consigo una foto donde ella estaba junto a Ramón. – Mira, este es "papá", ¿Puedes decir "papá"? y yo…yo soy mamá, lo ves. –

-No, no, no, no. – repetía sin cansancio el pequeño.

-Entiende … Mamá. – dijo señalándose a sí misma. – Y Papá …- dijo señalando la foto. -

-Pa pa… - dijo de manera clara Blossom.

Poppy lo miro asombrada y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo.

-Sí, eres un buen niño, si, este es papá y yo soy mamá. –

El pequeño voltio con su hermano y repitió.

-Pa pa, pa, pa, pa. – finalmente Sage se le unió y ambos gritaban. – pa pa, pa, pa, pa, pa. –

-Si…gracias Dios, por fin hice algo bien. – dijo para secarse unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos.

Los gemelos guardaron silencio y la vieron atentos, tras un intercambio de miradas ambos levantaron sus brazos pidiendo que los levantaran. Poppy iba a hacerlo cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, por un momento pensó que Ramón había regresado, pero al abrir se encontró con todos sus amigos, Dj Suki, Seda y Satín traían de una oreja cada una a Grandulón, Diamantino y Cooper, quienes se veían muy asustados.

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Chica…estos "hombres" tienen algo que decirte. – menciono muy molesta Dj Suki.

El grupo entro y tras una pequeña charla Poppy supo el terror que causaron sus gemelos no solo a sus amigos, sino a casi toda Villa Troll.

-No queríamos decirte porque pensamos que te podías ofender. – se disculpó Grandulón.

\- ¿Ofenderme? En serio, se los agradezco, pensé que solo se portaban así conmigo, comenzaba a pensar que me odiaban. -

-Poppy, tus hijos no te odias. – la calmo Satín.

-Son gemelos, son doble carga y doble problemas, sino nos crees pregúntales a nuestros padres. – menciono Seda.

-Lamentamos no haberte dicho nada…bueno, en especial yo, perdí a tus hijos, lo primero que debí hacer fue llamarte. –

-Descuida, aquí entre nos…yo también los perdí. – sonrió Poppy para calmarlo.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarte? – pregunto Diamantino.

-Ahora que lo menciona. –

Con la ayuda de los chicos terminaría más rápido de limpiar la casa, las gemelas cuidaban de los gemelos, Dj Suki sacudía por allí y por acá, Cooper y Diamantino limpiaban el piso, Poppy lavaba ropa mientras que Grandulón con la ayuda del recetario de Ramón les preparaba una papilla a los niños.

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres darle por última vez papilla del super? No creo que Ramón los deje comer una nunca más. –

-Sí, estoy muy segura, creo que parte del problema fue que les di demasiada azúcar, siempre cuidé de niños y pensé que cuidar de bebes sería lo mismo…pero no fue para nada parecido. – dijo mientras tiraba todo lo que había comprado en el supermercado. – Hoy no habrá nada de azúcar…además me tengo que deshacer de la evidencia – estaba segura de que si Ramón encontraba una pisca de azúcar en su cocina armaría un tremendo problema.

-Oye…yo pensé lo mismo. – le comento Cooper a Poppy. – creo que nuestros años de niñeros no nos prepararon en nada para esto. –

-Y que lo digas. –

Dj Suki termino de instalar nuevamente la reja en la escalera, por último, quito el listón del armario de armas, cuando lo estaba enredando noto la grabadora con una nota encima que decía "solo en caso de emergencia". La joven llevo eso a la sala donde todos los presentes trataban de darles de comer a los pequeños que simplemente se negaban a hacerlo.

-Vamos, solo una cucharada. – pedía Satín quien trataba de alimentar a Blossom.

-Sé que te va a gustar, Grandulón tiene una gran sazón. – insistió Seda a Sage.

Ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, los tenían sentados sobre la mesa, rodeados por todos quienes no dejaban de rogarles, se veían muy chistosos. La chica, que no era amante de los niños, pregunto en voz alta.

-Poppy ¿Qué es esto? –

La joven madre al ver aquello se acordó de las últimas palabras dichas por Ramón, tal vez dentro de ese casete estaba todo lo de la lista mejor explicado, así que lo tomo y simplemente lo reprodujo. Era Ramón cantando una bella canción, al oírlo los gemelos se calmaron y sin poner ninguna resistencia se dejaron alimentar.

-Ese es el secreto de Ramón. – comento Diamantino. – los hechiza con su voz, por eso cuando les cante no les gusto, querían escuchar a su padre. –

-Ahora todo tiene más sentido, ¿Por qué no nos la diste antes? – Pregunto Grandulón a Poppy.

-No sabía a qué se refería Ramón, se fue tan rápido que me olvide de todo lo que me dijo. –

Los demás no tardaron en ser atrapados por la melodía de la cinta, estaban todos tan tranquilos hasta que Poppy hablo.

-Ramón ama mucho a Blossom y a Sage. –

-No solo a ellos Poppy. – dijo Satín.

-No creo que esa canción la dejara solo para estos galanes, creo que también la dejo para ti. – termino por decir Seda.

La ultima estrofa de la canción le desbordo emociones que tenía tiempo de no sentir, las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y presurosas recorrieron sus mejillas, se sentía tan feliz de haber conocido a Ramón, los recuerdos de todo lo que paso a su lado la sobrecogieron, revivía cada beso, cada rose, cada noche apasionada que pasaron los dos juntos, los momentos felices y también los tristes, los divertidos e inclusos las discusiones, todo eso era valioso, era amado, no cambiaría ni una solo cosa, ninguna palabra dicha o callada, así era perfecto todo. Poppy se limpió las lágrimas y mientras otra canción de la cinta sonaba se percató de la llegada de un auto. Miro por el cristal de la puerta, los Lombardi habían llegado.

.

.

.

Bonus

.

.

.

Los gemelos tenían ya cuatro años y en el preescolar de Villa Troll se celebraba la primera fiesta de Halloween a la que asistirían, Blossom y Sage estaban ansiosos, nunca habían ido a ninguna, el año pasado hubiera sido su primera, pero ambos enfermaron de tos y no pudieron ir, los niños regresaron junto con Poppy a su casa sobre la colina, Ramón estaba en su laboratorio, sin hacer ruido les dijo.

-Ya conocen el plan, escondan los dulces donde su padre no los encuentre o no dejaran que se los coma. –

-Si mamá. – mencionaron los gemelos para salir corriendo a esconderlos.

Tras un par de minutos regresaron sin sus canastas de calabaza que estaban repletas de confituras.

-¿Los escondieron bien y en lugares diferentes? – les pregunto Poppy.

-Si. – afirmaron los dos.

-Bien, ahora vayan arriba a jugar, yo distraigo a su padre. –

Justo en el momento en que los gemelos subieron las escaleras con sus pasos ruidosos, Ramón salió del laboratorio.

-Poppy… ¿Cómo les fue? –

-Excelente, los niños se divirtieron mucho. –

El joven la miro con duda mientras Poppy solo sonreía de manera forzada.

-Y… ¿los dulces? –

-No comieron ni uno solo, como tú lo dijiste. –

\- ¿Segura? –

-Claro, si no me crees ve y revísalos. –

-No es que no te crea, pero prefiero cerciorarme. –

Ramón fue con los niños, se veían realmente cómicos disfrazados del conde Drácula sin olvidar sus gafas de sol. Les reviso los bolsillos, la boca, los zapatos, cuando se convención que todo estaba bien, bajo para encontrar a Poppy al teléfono, muy enojada termino esa llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

-La nueva secretaria perdió unos documentos importantes, necesito ir a la alcaldía ahora mismo… ¿está bien si te dejo con los gemelos? –

-Claro…no te preocupes, ya terminé con mi trabajo en el laboratorio, jugare con los niños, solo no tardes. –

-No la hare. – Poppy le dio un apasionado beso a su esposo para luego despedirse. – ya me voy, regreso pronto. –

Los niños le pidieron a Ramón jugar su juego favorito, las escondidas, todo iba bien, los gemelos se movían de aquí a haya escondiéndose de su padre, los tres se divertían si no fuera que en una cajonera donde sabía que los niños se solían esconder encontró una sesta en forma de calabaza repleta de dulces.

-Poppy… - dijo enojado, no era la primera vez que los gemelos y su esposa le guardaban secretos, como odiaba que hicieran eso, pero pronto encontró como vengarse de ellos, sabía que debía de haber otra sesta, así que mientras jugaba con los niños se dio a la tarea de encontrar la segunda, esta estaba en un compartimiento secreto de la escalera para ir a la pequeña cava de abajo, los pequeños odiaban ese hoyo oscuro y tenebroso, por ello alguno de los dos la dejo a la entrada de este. Mientras el par seguía escondido Ramón movió los dulces de lugar, finalizado el juego se sentaron en la sala para armar un rompecabezas, Poppy llego temprano, eran apenas las dos de la tarde.

-¡Hola a todos! – llego contenta.

-MAMI… - Se fueron contra ella para abrazarla.

-¿Qué hicieron sin mí? –

-Jugamos a las escondidas. – dijo Sage.

-Y ganamos, Papá nunca nos encontró. – menciono Blossom victorioso.

-Eso no es justo, me esforcé, exijo una revancha. – pidió Ramón.

-Me parece perfecto, todos jugaremos a las escondidas, pero después de la comida. –

Tras acabar con los alimentos, mientras Ramón se disponía a la lavar los platos, los niños le dijeron en susurros a su madre.

\- ¿Podemos comer un dulce? –

-Claro, solo no dejen que su padre se dé cuenta y lávense los dientes después, ya saben, que no los atrape o terminaremos en problemas. –

-Si mamá. – le respondieron para salir de la cocina.

Poppy fue a ayudarle a Ramón con la loza sucia cuando vio que uno de sus hijos le hacía señas para que fuera. Fue con él y en susurros le decía.

-Mami…no encontramos los dulces. – Hablo asustado Sage.

\- ¿Cómo que no los encuentran? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Fuimos a donde los dejamos, pero no están… -

\- ¿Qué no está? ¿perdieron algo? – dijo Ramón sonriente.

-No, cariño… nada se perdió, todo está bien… ¿qué les parece jugar ahora mismo a las escondidas? –

-Suena divertido. – menciono Ramón.

-Ok, yo cuento y ustedes se esconden. – el joven salió del lugar mientras que Poppy le dijo en voz baja a Sage. – dile a tu hermano que siga buscando, tú también, aprovechen que su padre esta distraído. –

El juego de las escondidas en la mansión de la colina era difícil de jugar, había miles de sitios donde esconderse, algunos pasadizos secretos, era realmente divertido, pero para complicar un poco las cosas se podían también esconder en el jardín, afuera había más posibilidad de ganar el juego, por lo que Ramón se había llevado los dulces ahí y mientras estaba tranquilo recostado en el tejado del segundo piso, escondido entre las ramas llenas de flores del árbol de glicinas, comía sin ninguna preocupación los dulces de ambas canastas, estas eran grandes con mucho contenido para un niño, pero poco para un adulto con hambre de venganza, cuando la tarde comenzó a caer Ramón supo que era tiempo de volver a entrar.

Dentro, los tres integrantes buscaron durante esas horas las dichosas canastas, pero nunca dieron con ellas, cansados y tristes se sentaron en la sala, Poppy no sabía qué hacer, sus pequeños realmente querían comer dulces, no se le hacía justo que vieran como los demás niños comían cosas deliciosas mientras sus gemelos solo podían ver, sabía todo el problema que causaron de bebes cuando se saturaron de azúcar, pero un bocadillo de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

-Esas son las caras de la derrota, definitivamente yo gane. – dijo Ramón entrando por la puerta. – Si me estaban buscando ¿verdad? –

-Claro…si, tu ganaste. –

-Bien… ¿y que gane? –

-Pues…un beso y un abrazo de parte de todos. –

Los niños se levantaron un tanto tristes para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Vayan a arriba a quitarse los disfraces. – les pidió Ramón a los gemelos.

-Si papá. –

-Yo voy a ayudarlos. – les menciono Poppy, antes de seguirlos abrazo a su esposo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, cuando estaba por ir con ellos se dio cuenta de algo, un aroma y cierto sabor. – Suban, en un momento los alcanzo. – los gemelos se fueron a su habitación mientras Poppy se abalanzaba sobre el joven besándolo con fuerza, este sorprendido no supo que hacer, solo la dejo hacerle lo que quisiera, profundo y asfixiante fue aquello, tras separarse la chica lo miro incrédula. – Ramón… ¿Cómo pudiste? –

El joven al fin entendió que lo había descubierto.

-Pues lo mismo te pregunto, te dije nada de dulce, habíamos acordado eso. -

-Lo sé… se lo que te prometí, pero no es justo, los niños de verdad querían uno. –

-Uno…si, tal vez uno hubiera estado bien, pero los dejaste traer toda una sesta, ¿Cómo pensabas dárselos? –

-Que ellos decidieran como comerlos o…-

-Ya vez, ni siquiera lo pensaste, ya habíamos hablado de esto y… ¿que estás haciendo? –

-Mandando un texto. – decía sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Poppy, deja eso, estamos hablando, sabes que odio cuando no me pones atención. –

-Ya está. – decía mientras dejaba el celular. – Vamos al cuarto para discutirlo antes de que los gemelos se den cuenta que peleamos de nuevo. –

-Bien… - dijo para subir a su cuarto.

Poppy fue con los pequeños quienes aún no se quitaban sus trajes.

-Blossom, Sage….mamá va a dar una fiesta y necesito que vayan al taller a hacer mucho confeti, corten pedacitos de papel de colores y póngalos en un bote, como les enseñe la otra vez, ¿pueden ayudarme con eso? –

Los gemelos se miraron confundidos, pero sin tener otra opción le contestaron.

-Si mamá. –

Estando abajo un tanto desanimados llenaron toda una cubeta con bolsas de confeti, brillantina, serpentinas y muchos pedazos de papel abrillantado.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de los padres se llevaba a cabo una extraña discusión.

-Tres a la semana. – decía Poppy.

-Uno al mes. – hablaba Ramón tratando de no hacer ningún otro ruido.

-Dos…dos a la semana. – le rogaba.

-No…ya te dije … uno al mes y están castigados por mentirme. – menciono con tono firme.

-Uno… uno a la semana, Ramón…por favor. –

-Cuando digo que no es no… -

La joven madre comenzó a mover las caderas con un ritmo más solido y constante, haciendo que las penetraciones de Ramón fueran más largas y profundas, estando montada sobre él podía ver perfectamente como con cada movimiento lo quebrantaba lentamente. Algo hizo "clic", su miembro totalmente erecto vibraba ya listo para derramar dentro en ella toda la pasión que desato. Pero Poppy se detuvo.

-Ramón…uno por semana. –

-No… - la chica comenzó a moverse de nuevo, dibujaba círculos con su cadera, luego iba asía adelante y atrás, para finalmente hacerlo entrar y salir mientras subía y bajaba, aquello lo repetía sin cansancio. – No…- dijo falto ya de cordura, totalmente excitado. – Poppy no… no. – pero la chica comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y mientras Ramón tenía sin duda el mejor de los orgasmos grito. – Si….si…tu ganas… Si. – entre jadeos logro recobrar un poco la compostura. – Uno a la semana… puedo con eso. –

-Ese es mi hombre y…una cosita más, fue mi idea, no castigues a los niños. –

-Lo se… Esta bien. – menciono llevándose las manos a la cara. – no están castigados.

Luego de un rato Ramón decía muy molesto.

-No es justo… haces trampa. – hablaba mientras veía salir a Poppy del baño muy campante, aun recostado en la cama, le dio la espalda.

-Pues podrás decir que es trampa, pero yo no escuche ninguna queja. – dijo mientras se sentaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Ramón se sentó dejando ver su torso desnudo, Poppy no pudo evitar desviar toda su atención a esa parte de su cuerpo, el joven la tomo de la barbilla para forzarla a mirarlo.

-Oye…mis ojos están aquí. – la chica soltó un par de risas y él siguió diciendo. – Solo un dulce por semana, solo uno… ¿entendiste? –

-Si, entendí… los niños estarán muy felices, ahora, toma un largo baño, tendremos una fiesta improvisada. –

-Claro…como quieras, Poppy… ¿estas consiente de que no podrás solucionar cada discusión que tengamos con "esto"? –

-Si… pero no pierdo nada en "divertirme" contigo un rato…- dijo mientras le regalaba una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Poppy bajo las escaleras y se percató que sus dos hijos estaban al pie de la misma.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿ya terminaron con lo que les encargue? –

-Si… - dijeron desanimados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por los dulces?... Papá los encontró y se deshizo de ellos. –

\- ¿Discutieron por nosotros? – preguntaron muy apenados.

-No, no… no discutimos, todo está bien, papá dice que pueden comer dulces, pero solo uno por semana. –

\- ¿Y no está enojado con nosotros? – cuestiono con ojos vidriosos Sage.

-No, para nada… -

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – Blossom estaba realmente preocupado porque su papá ya no lo quisiera.

-Papá se está dándose un largo baño, tiene que prepararse para la fiesta y ustedes también, suban arriba por sus capas. –

Mientras lo hacían Sage dijo.

-Entonces si pelearon por nuestra culpa. –

-No… ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Porque cada que pelean Papá toma un laaargo baño. –

Poppy se quedó un momento ida para luego decir.

-No tiene nada que ver…papá se baña porque…porque… nada de preguntas ya, es tarde y no tardan en llagar los invitados. – dijo un tanto molesta por no saber que responderles.

La primera fiesta de Halloween en la casa de la colina fue hermosa, los compañeros del prescolar de los gemelos fueron, todos llevaron bocadillos, adornos y muchos, muchos dulces, como lo prometieron le entregaron cada pieza del botín a su padre que los guardo en un tarro, cada sábado familiar los niños podían comer uno después de la comida, Ramón había descubierto con horror una de sus hipótesis, el azúcar no era la culpable de las travesuras de sus hijos, ellos ya eran así por naturaleza, y conforme iban creciendo se volvían cada vez más y más traviesos.

.

.

.

Nota: se preguntarán ¿Por qué actualizaste si dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer y todo eso? Bueno, mi punto era dejarlos en el penúltimo capítulo para torturarlos hasta que ambos sitios donde publico estuvieran a par jajajjajajaja (risa malvada) pero resulta que el archivo en si es muy grande para uno de los sitios (no es que no deje subir esa cantidad de texto, a mí en lo particular no me deja, me marca error) por lo que de ser 7 capítulos pasaron a ser 8 …asi que para que mi plan malvado tenga éxito, pues tengo que actualizar en fanfiction hasta el capítulo 7, nos vemos en la próxima publicación.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogo parte 7

-Ramón llego. – dijo con tono aun melancólico, abrió la puerta, los tres hombres venían entrando al jardín.

Ramón entro primero iba a decir algo, pero al ver a Poppy se detuvo, miro a la sala y vio tranquilos a los gemelos siendo rodeados por todos. Parecía que dudaba en algo.

-Ramón…hijo, ¿Qué haces? –

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, de manera sorpresiva le dio un enorme y largo abrazo a Poppy, la chica sin dudar le correspondió, y es que por un instante pensó que iba a ir primero con los gemelos, por lo que la acción lo tomo bastante desprevenida.

-Poppy…te extrañe mucho. –

-Y yo a ti. – dijo un tanto tímida.

\- ¿Estabas llorando? – pregunto preocupado.

-No…solo me cayo polvo en los ojos. –

\- ¿Segura? –

-Si…todo está bien. –

-Bueno… ¿y los niños? –

-Bien, están bien…te extrañaron mucho. –

\- ¿Cómo se portaron? –

Hubo un silencio masivo, todos desviaron la mirada y ponían caras nerviosas.

\- ¿Poppy? – pregunto preocupado al notar aquello.

-Bueno…tenemos unos hijos muy…especiales. –

\- ¿Especiales? –

-Si…ellos…pues…-

-Habla ya… ¿qué paso? – pregunto un tanto frustrado.

-Digamos que son… traviesos. –

\- ¿Traviesos? –

-Si… nunca en mi historial de niñera me toco cuidar a un par tan inquieto. –

\- ¿Inquietos? ¿No los cansaste? ¿No hacías lo de la lista? –

-Ramón…estaba en el trabajo, acaso pensaste en eso cuando la hiciste. – comento molesta.

-Oh…Disculpa, fue mi error. – dijo sarcástico. – debí de pensar en tu comodidad antes, en vez de pensar en los niños. –

-Pues sería muy amable de tu parte si de vez en cuando lo hicieras. –

-Vaya…ahora resulta que lo volví a hacerlo mal, espero que sus "travesuras" no te hayan incomodado mucho. –

\- ¿A mí? Por Dios…no fui la única, Diamantino casi pierde su árbol familiar, Grandulón esta traumatizado y ni Cooper pudo con ellos, y eso que es jefe del campamento de verano y suele cuidar a más de 20 niños… ellos te lo podrán decir, de hecho, toda Villa Troll te lo afirmara. –

-Suena a que te divertiste mucho de fiesta con tus amigos, es lo único que entiendo. – comento cruzándose de brazos.

-No estaba de fiesta, estaba trabajando. –

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿Tú no los cuidaste? –

-Ya te lo dije… ¡ESTABA TRABAJANDO! –

\- ¿Y no pudiste pedir unos días? ¿te era imposible? –

-Ramón, soy la hija de alcalde tengo que poner el ejemplo…-

-Claro, para ti era más fácil simplemente dejarlos al cuidado de alguien más. -

-Sabes que tengo que hacer las cosas bien, yo no puedo darme el lujo de fallar. –

-Estoy harto de escuchar ese pretexto, ¿Cuántas veces más piensas repetirlo? –

-No es un pretexto. –

-Vamos, ¿Traviesos, inquietos? Cuando están conmigo no hacen nada de eso. –

-Bueno…tal vez si fue la azúcar. – hablo tímido Grandulón para luego seguir callado.

\- ¿Azúcar? – Cuestiono Ramón molesto.

-Bueno, quizás les di un poco de azúcar…-

\- ¿Un poco? ...darles galletas, jugos y golosinas no es comer amiga. – dijo el inoportuno de Cooper.

Ramón estaba blanco de ira, apenas si podía controlarse, normalmente Poppy se sentía muy apenada en esos casos, pero esta vez no, le iba a hacer frente.

-Si, les di de comer todo eso y más ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? No seguí ninguna de tus bobas reglas ni tu tonta lista y ve…siguen aquí, no les paso nada. –

-Ya veo que siguen aquí y eso es un milagro teniendo a la madre que tienen. –

\- ¡RAMÓN! – le gritaron su padre y hermano.

-No, estoy harto…estoy harto de tratar con esto, de tratar con ella…- le menciono a su padre y hermano para nuevamente voltear con Poppy. - tu no pones nada de tu parte, todos los días desde que estas en tus estúpidas practicas limpio, lavo la ropa, arreglo la cocina, cuido de nube y me encargo de los niños, he tratado de que te sea lo más fácilmente posible, cocino tus platillos favoritos y trato de hablar de nuestros problemas, pero tu simplemente huyes con tus amigas, dices que no me pongo a pensar en tus necesidades…pero es en lo único que pienso, no he hecho nada de lo que me gustaba hacer en estos últimos meses, yo no tengo un "día de chicas" a la semana y mírame…¡me quejo como la señora de la casa!. – termino por decir aquello ultimo soltando un largo suspiro. – Yo solo quería que te sintieras feliz, pero parece que nada de lo que hago te gusta, te lo dije aquel día en el ático, esto solo iba en una dirección…no puedo con esto yo solo. –

-¿Y en qué momento pensaste que tenías que hacerlo solo? Yo quiero ayudar…pero siempre tiene que hacerse a tu forma, parece como si no te gustara como hago las cosas…y yo soy así…no te gusta como cuido de los niños, o como limpio el piso, o como me queda la comida. –

-Jamás dije eso. –

-Si lo has dicho. – menciono Poppy con aquel tono golpeado.

-Ramón…si lo dices. – le comento Nube.

-No te metas en esto. – respondió Ramón enojado.

-Dime algo Ramón…y se sinceró ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto Poppy de manera seria.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –

-Porque parece que no…porque antes que te fueras tu dijiste…dijiste que si no cambiaba no habría boda y no pienso hacerlo Ramón, así soy yo y no voy a cambiar jamás. –

Ambos se miraron en completo silencio, no sabían cómo habían llegado a ese punto de quiebre, estaban dudando en dar el siguiente paso, era algo que los dos sentían desde meses atrás, se amaban con locura, era cierto, pero no estaban listos, lo sabían, aun con los niños podían decir simplemente "no" y cada quien regresar a sus antiguas vidas, porque al fin ambos lo habían comprendido, amarse no era suficiente, aún estaban a tiempo de cancelar todo. Ramón cerro sus ojos tomo un poco de aire, su padre conocía esa reacción en su hijo, sabia la respuesta que daría y estaba seguro de que se iba a arrepentir, interrumpió la charla antes de que se escuchara su negativa.

-Bien…tiempo fuera ¿Por qué no suben los dos a su habitación y hablan de todo esto en privado? – El hombre tenía razón, estaban dando todo un espectáculo frente a sus amigos.

-Papá, ahora no puedo, tengo que revisar a los niños… no sé si están bien o… - Ramón tomo a uno de los gemelos, pero su padre retomo la palabra.

-Dijiste que Poppy desviaba cada discusión con el tema de la boda, pero tú haces exactamente lo mismo escudándote con los niños…Ramón ¿a qué le tienes miedo?, hablen los dos, tómense su tiempo… y piensa bien en tu respuesta. – le advirtió.

Poppy se acercó y le dijo.

-Ramón, vamos arriba a hablar de esto…dale a Sage a tu padre. –

-Él no es Sage…- dijo con tono de regaño. – él es…él es Sage. – eso le sorprendió, Poppy al fin los diferenciaba. – está bien, vamos a hablarlo. – Era verdad, el hacía lo mismo, temía aceptar que su relación se volvió unilateral y que no deseaba para nada vivir con nadie en esa situación, en especial con Poppy, ya no quería casarse con ella, pero a la vez era lo que más deseaba, estaba tan confundido y cada que la chica lo ignoraba le partía el corazón. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tanto amor por alguien que parecía quererlo tan superficialmente? Al menos así se sentía él.

La pareja estaba sentada sin decir absolutamente nada a la orilla de la cama de su habitación, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar que no sabían por cual tema comenzar.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar o seguiremos sin decir nada? – por fin dijo Poppy.

-Nos casaremos… - respondió Ramón ya tranquilo. Tras pensarlo mejor el chico se había dado cuenta que quería desechar algo sin ni siquiera intentar arreglarlo, tendría que al menos darle una oportunidad a su relación.

-Es bueno saberlo, sería una pena perder el depósito de la boda. – comento con sarcasmo burlón la chica.

-Y sé que quieres que todo sea una sorpresa para mí, pero también quiero opinar sobre la boda. –

-Es cierto, lo olvidé… - dijo llevándose una mano a la cara. - te había dicho que no te metieras porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, lo lamento tanto Ramón, que torpe soy...todo este tiempo reclamándote por algo que te pedí que hicieras, y ¿en qué quieres opinar? – pregunto con timidez al percatarse de su error.

-Tu ramo…déjame hacer tu ramo, una vez dijiste que te gustaría que yo te diera uno. – dijo algo sonrojado desviando su mirada. – Tal vez no sea un florista…pero…-

-Ramón…eso es tan… - Poppy no pudo evitar abrasarlo, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, esa escena era tan emotiva, aunque Ramón tenía una de sus clásicas rabietas, por lo que no estaba de humor para responder su afecto.

-Lamento haberte sacado de la rutina diaria, solo pensé que estarías mejor si no te sobrecargabas, cuidar a los gemelos es pesado y…no sé, solo quería verte feliz, no pensé que te sintieras excluida. –

-Pues…gracias, me gusta tus horarios, algo de disciplina es buena, pero ahora que este más en casa, seguiremos tu rutina a mi estilo, ¿te parece? –

-¿Cómo que a tu estilo? Y … ¿A qué te refieres con que ahora que estarás más en casa? –

-Lo logre Ramón. – comento emocionada. - mis practicas serán más largas, pero serán menos horas al día, solo serán cuatro, tendré más tiempo para estar en casa y organizar la boda. –

\- ¿Enserio? Eso es genial. – dijo con mejor ánimo.

-Sí, podre ayudarte en todo. –

-Bien… - concluyo Ramón.

-Bien… - Repitió Poppy sin saber que más decir.

\- ¿Falta algo por hablar? –

Poppy dudo un poco, para luego decir con algo de timidez.

-Pues…no precisamente hablarlo. –

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto desubicado Ramón.

Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Poppy atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso, sin perder tiempo se sentó sobre las piernas del chico, sus manos traviesas se colaron por su camisa acariciando cada parte de su trabajado torso para finalizar desabrochando su pantalón, Ramón se sobre salto al sentir sus dedos abrirse paso a su entrepierna, dándole sin descanso lascivas carisias.

-¡Poppy! –

-¿Ahora qué? Ramón, tenemos tiempo, los bebes están abajo y medio mundo los está cuidado. –

-Por eso mismo, medio mundo esta abajo. – Susurro apenado.

-Pues será mejor no hacer demasiado ruido. – dijo para seguir con su trabajo, Ramón estaba extremadamente tenso, no se movía y apenas si respiraba, Poppy soltó un suspiro, recordando lo que paso la última vez le menciono. – Lo siento, tienes razón, si no quieres no voy a insistir. – estaba por abandonar la idea cuando vio que Ramón comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

-Espera…no te he dicho que no. -

\- ¿Entonces…si quieres? –

-Poppy… ¿no soy obvio? – comento con su clásico tono de voz.

-Claro…claro, lo siento, yo solo…debería, tal vez donde me quede y… -

-Poppy solo hazlo, o quieres que te ayu…. – pero Poppy lo callo presionando sus labios con su dedo índice.

-Shhhh…Solo…intenta no gritar demasiado ¿ok? –

Aquello palabras pusieron más nervioso a Ramón, la chica aprovecho su guardia baja para ser quien dirigiera los pasos en aquella danza improvisada. El joven estaba totalmente desconcertado, ¿Cómo era posible que Poppy lo hiciera sentir como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo? Si tan solo verla sonreír y escuchar su melodiosa risa le eran suficiente para sentirse completo, para ahogarse en el inmenso amor que sentía por ella, que todos los días crecía más y más; tenerla encima desbordando lujuria, tacando descarada su torso, cada rose de su piel lo hacía arder en pasión descontrolada, su cuerpo no podía evitar vibrar al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, esa respiración entrecortada lo enloquecía, sus caderas impactando las suyas dejando tras de cada envestida un huracán de sensaciones, ese calor electrizante que sentía entre sus piernas al entrar y salir de su palpitante interior, no podía evitar sujetarla de la cadera, quería llegar más adentro, más profundo, que no quedara ni una sola parte de sus paredes sin ser acariciadas por su miembro, la temperatura iba en aumento al sentir como su intimidad se estrechaba haciendo el juego más difícil, reteniendo su sexo haciendo todo tortuosamente más lento y placentero, ese éxtasis se extendía por su cuerpo subiendo por su estómago, obligaba a sus pulmones a inhalar con más ahínco su perfumada esencia, el olor a frutos rojos que desprendía su cabello era esquicito, podía incluso saborearlo estando sumergido en aquel lubrico momento, esa chica lo volvía loco, lo obligaba a amarla con cada sonrisa, odiarla por sus locuras cometidas, frustrarse con sus torpezas, desearla como nunca antes deseo algo, como detestaba que Poppy tuviera razón, Ramón tenía que morderse fuertes sus labios para no soltar ningún grito, ni una sola palabra o gemido, quería que se detuviera, ya no podía con aquel placer que embriagaba su ser y lo hacía perder la razón. ¿Cómo lograba volver a hacerlo suyo en tan poco tiempo? Todo fue tan rápido, tan corto, Poppy permaneció montada sobre él tras el clímax, masajeaba su torso cuidando de no olvidar tocar ni un solo poro de su piel, cuando su andar llego a sus caderas el chico confeso.

-Poppy… - hablo entre jadeos. – no fue suficiente...necesito más –

-Lo sé, por eso creo que la propuesta de Seda y Satín te va a gustar mucho. –

\- ¿Qué… que propuesta? – pregunto mirándola extrañado.

-Iré a refrescarme para bajar con los demás, tu toma una larga ducha y cuando estés listo, baja para escuchar lo que te tienen que decir. –

-Lo que sea la respuesta es "no". – menciono con su tono normal.

-Ay Ramón, Ramón. – decía mientras movía muy lentamente sus caderas con un ritmo acompasado. -Solo…has un intento de ser…más… flexible. – le pidió con el más suaves y dulce de los tonos.

-Poppy…si…si, está bien, pero para. – dijo sabiendo que no tenían tiempo para seguir "divirtiéndose".

-Eso trato. – menciono con doble sentido. Ramón no puedo evitar reírse, pero volviendo al tema contesto.

-Está bien, tomare una larga ducha y bajare a escucharlas. –

-Ese es mi hombre. –

-Si…lo que digas. – comento al fin calmando tras aquel ejercicio.

Una hora de espera paso para que el grupo al fin viera a Poppy bajar por las escaleras más tranquila.

-Poppy… ¿Cómo están las cosas? – pregunto Dj Suki sin el afán de ser chismosa.

-Oh…pues, la boda sigue en pie y Ramón bajara en cualquier momento a escuchar lo propuesta de Seda y Satín. –

-Excelente. – dijeron las gemelas.

\- ¿Poppy? – le hablo el señor Lombardi.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Desde cuándo los gemelos hacen eso? –

El par de niños lo miraba con esa mirada penetrante y pesada, pero el señor Lombardi, su abuelo que los conocía bien, les hacía frente con sus propios ojos, aquella batalla silenciosa se libraba sin tregua por ambas partes.

-Que miradas tan tétricas. – decía Nube escondido detrás de su padre.

-Pues tienen un par de meses que lo hacen y no sabemos cómo hacer para que no las hagan. –

Ramón finalmente bajo para ver a todo el mundo sumido en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Tus hijos y…su mirada. – le contesto Nube.

\- ¿Qué tiene su mirada? – Ramón volteo a verlos y dejo escapar un grito de espanto que pronto callo cubriéndose la boca con las manos, todos lo voltearon a ver incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado. - ¡Niños!... ay Dios, tendré pesadillas. -

-Dijiste que no eran creepy. – dijo Poppy cruzándose de brazos. – Pensé que no te asustaban. –

-Y no lo hacían hasta que tú lo mencionaste, pero descuida, encontré la solución. – dijo para ir a sacar de un cajón de la mesa de la entrada dos lentes para el sol, sin perder más tiempo le puso a cada uno el suyo. Los gemelos al verse reflejados en ellos comenzaron a reír. Nadie más que Ramón había escuchado sus risas, por lo que todos los presentes se sorprendieron, Nube había llevado su cámara para fotografiar a los gemelos, pero nunca espero estar ahí en un momento tan especial, así que sin dudar comenzó a tomar fotos.

-Están riendo, jamás los había escuchado reír… - dijo Poppy casi al borde de las lágrimas, cierto que los escucho reír cuando rompieron el jarrón, pero aquella vez fue tan rara, no estaba segura de si eran reales o fue solo su imaginación por quererlos oír.

-Normalmente lo hacen, son unos niños muy risueños y extrañamente callados...contradictorio ¿no? – confeso Ramón.

Uno de los gemelos detuvo su risa, volteo a ver a su padre y mientras levantaba sus brazos dijo fuerte y claro.

-Pa pa… -

Ramón quedo en shock, él no les enseño decir ninguna otra palabra más que "mamá" quería sorprender a Poppy , pero termino siendo él el sorprendido, sin poder ocultar su felicidad fue y lo levanto, miro un poco por debajo de los lentes y con una enorme sonrisa le contesto.

-Si Sage…Yo soy "Papá"… No puedo creer lo rápido que les enseñaste, yo tarde semanas para que dijeran "ma". –

-Bueno, pues son niños listos, aprenden rápido. –

-Ma ma… - se escuchó hablar a Blossom desde la mesa donde seguía sentado.

-Creo que alguien sigue confundido. – comento Poppy, pero el bebe alzo los brazos en dirección a ella.

-No, realmente te está llamando a ti. – dijo contento Ramón, sabia que si alguien podía arreglar las cosas, ese era Blossom.

Poppy no pudo controlar las lágrimas de felicidad, era lo mejor que le había pasado en aquellos meses tan confusos, mientras disfrutaban de un abrazo familiar, el inoportuno de Cooper hablo.

-Se ven tan lindos así, nadie pensaría que son un desastre. –

Todos miraron feroces al chico por a ver roto la atmosfera, pero Ramón contesto tranquilo.

-Bien…¿ya me van a decir que hicieron? –

Los presentes le contaron con detalle cada incidente que paso, pero a pesar de eso Ramón no se inmutaba, lucia igual de tranquilo, como si todo eso fuera normal.

-Ramón…¿Qué piensas? –

-Pues…Lamento el susto que te sacaron, a los gemelos les gusta jugar a las escondidas, sabía que era el juego favorito de Poppy por eso se los enseñe. – le comento a Cooper.

-¿Tu les enseñaste a hacerlo? – pregunto Poppy entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Si…pero siempre estoy al pendiente de ver donde se esconden, además nube siempre los encuentra, lo único que no pude hacer fue hacerlos entender cuando no deben jugar. –

-Ramón…si nos hubieras dicho eso desde un inicio nos hubieras ahorrado tantos problemas…¿Qué más le enseñaste? – dijo con un tono desesperado.

-Pues…no estaban de "piromaniaticos" solo trataban de hacer una fogata. –

-¡RAMÓN! ¡¿Les enseñaste a nuestros hijos a iniciar incendios?! No sé si te has dado cuenta pero…¡VIVIMOS EN UN AREA FORESTAL! ¿tienes la menor idea de lo peligroso que es? -

-Ay vaya… ahora resulta que de "paranoico" pase a ser "descuidado", nunca los dejo solos, además Nube y yo aprendimos a hacer fogata cuando teníamos tres años. –

Todos voltearon a ver al señor Lombardi y este ante las miradas solo pudo decir.

-Si…bueno, pero tenían tres o cuatro años, tus nenes tienen un año y medio. –

-A Mr. Dinkles trataron de atacarlo con cuchillos, ¿También les enseñaste a cazar animales? – pregunto enfadada Poppy.

-Jamás haría eso, odio la caza…lo que si les enseñe fue a usar las llaves para abrir puertas, candados, también saben usar herramientas, el otro día ellos solo desarmaron la barra de seguridad de la escalera. – dijo con mucho orgullo, aunque Poppy lo veía pasmada. Finalmente, bajo a Blossom al piso y con tono molesto le comento.

-Ramón…¿en que estabas pensando cuando les enseñaste eso? –

-En educar personas autosuficientes y que sean capaces de sobrevivir en un caso de peligro. –

\- ¡Lo único peligroso aquí es lo que tú les enseñas! –

Ramón dejo en el piso a Sage y con tono molesto le contesto.

-Ay perdóname, por si no lo notaste antes ¡Yo no sé nada de niños!, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo y no me saque nada de debajo de la manga, todos estos son métodos avalados por expertos en crianza. –

-¿Y en qué momento acordamos que aprenderían eso? –

-Pues jamás mostraste interés, muchas veces te pregunte, pero nunca me pusiste atención, no solo se trata de jugar con ellos ¿lo sabes? -

Las personas presentes veían como comenzaban a discutir nuevamente.

-De nuevo peleamos. – dijo Ramón molesto al percatarse de eso. – pensé que ya habíamos terminado con "esto". –

-Si…terminamos con "esto". – menciono mientras hacia una seña de "tu y yo". – y aún nos falta hablar de "esto". – decía señalando a los gemelos.

-Excelente…hasta que muestras interés. – ese tono sarcástico en su voz hizo algún tipo de clic en los gemelos.

-Jamás mencionaste que los estuvieras preparando para la guerra, son bebes Ramón, necesitan cariños y juegos, no un sistema militar. –

-Puede que no te guste, pero al menos no aterrorizaron a media ciudad con mi método. –

-Ramón…los tratas como delincuentes, no han hecho nada, son solo bebes. -

-Eso decías cuando los vigilabas por las noches, te lo dije, planeaban algo, yo tenía…yo… -Ramón se detuvo al sentir pequeños golpecitos en sus piernas, los gemelos trataban de empujarlo, le daban palmaditas y no fue hasta que Sage lo mordió que Poppy le hablo.

-Calmado galán… ¿Qué les pasa? – menciono mientras iba a levantar a Sage, pero Ramón la detuvo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, con voz calma le comento.

-Te están defendiendo… creen que te voy a lastimar. –

-Awww…Mis bebes me defienden. – los niños voltearon a verla al escuchar su voz. – Papá nunca le haría nada a Mamá, no hay de que temer, ya no se preocupen, yo estaré aquí para evitar que su padre los trate como malhechores, jugaremos, cantaremos y nos abrasaremos mucho. -

-Aja…claro, sabes que eso no va a pasar ¿Verdad Poppy? – Los niños volvieron a atacar a Ramón, este soltó un suspiro y comento. – Bien, no tolerare motines en esta casa…¡NUBE! –

-¿Qué? – pregunto el nuboso que seguía fotografiando todo.

-No tu…el perro. – El gran danes que permanecía dormido en un rincón se incorporó para ir a lado de su dueño. – Nube…Comételos. –

Al escuchar esas palabras los gemelos corrieron con pasos torpes mientras daban pequeños gritos, normalmente el perro los seguía por todos lados hasta que lograba atrapar a los dos y se recostaba sobre ellos, claro que no les causaba ningún daño, a los bebes no les gustaba tener que lidiar con el gran can. Pero esta vez no fueron lejos, se escondieron detrás de su madre quien miraba muy enojada a Ramón.

-¡¿Los asustas con el perro?! ¡¿No eras tu quien me decías que no los traumara?! – Poppy levanto con algo de dificultad a ambos infantes. – no se preocupen, mamá ya está aquí. -

Las carcajadas de Ramón se escucharon sonoras, era un espectáculo digno de presenciar, rara vez reía así.

-De verdad me gusta que muestres interés en ellos, Blossom y Sage también están felices. – el chico beso la frente de cada uno para terminar en un abrazo familiar nuevamente.

-Vaya que discuten…deberían pensar en casarse. – comento el despistado de Cooper.

-Torpe…eso van a hacer. – le dijo Grandulón.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lamento todo lo que han pasado, los problemas que les hicieron pasar Blossom y Sage y por tener que escuchar nuestros problemas, me encargare de que tu árbol familiar se recupere. – le comento Ramón a Diamantino.

-Te lo agradecería mucho. –

-Y no sé cómo podría ayudarte a ti Grandulón, sé que tus álbumes de Mr. Dinkles son invaluables para ti. –

-Descuida, aún tengo los negativos. –

-Pues si tienes los negativos yo te puedo echar una mano. – le dijo Nube.

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso sería genial. – menciono emocionado el chico, pues era un fan de las fotos del nuboso.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué los gemelos rompieron tus fotos?... Ramón… -

El joven padre tomo a los niños y dijo.

-Mira la hora, es tiempo ya de tomar un baño. –

-Ramón, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? –

-Pues…digamos que un día jugando a las escondidas los gemelos encontraron por casualidad cierto álbum que se supone dejo de existir hace mucho… - dijo mirando un tanto molesto a Poppy.

-Ups…¿lo encontraste? –

-Si…-

-¿Qué álbum? – pregunto curioso Diamantino.

-Pues…recuerdan "la línea caliente" – dijo Poppy apenada.

-No…Ramón, ¿rompiste mi regalo? – pregunto desanimado Nube.

-No todo, solo las ultimas fotos. –

-Pero esas eran mis favoritas. – se quejó Poppy.

-Ay Poppy… no me hagas tener que…tu no necesitas de esas fotos. –

-Si lo sé, pero eran… tú te vez tan…me entiendes. –

Ramón solo la mira con ojos de hartazgo.

-Bueno, ya que las cosas están mejores…Ramón, mi hermana y yo te queríamos preguntar algo. – menciono Seda. El chico le puso toda su atención.

-Necesitamos modelos para nuestra línea de bebes y queríamos saber si podemos llevar a la pasarela a Blossom y Sage, solo será por el fin de semana, volverán a más tardar el domingo en la noche. – casi inmediatamente se escucho su respuesta.

-No… -

-¡Ramón! Ni siquiera lo pensaste. –

-Creo que los gemelos no están listos para ser cuidados por alguien más, además tengo varios días sin verlos y…- el joven vio la cara de Poppy, lo miraba expectante de que entendiera la indirecta. Finalmente recordó lo que paso en su cuarto y en contra de su voluntad respondió. – Bien…pueden ir con ustedes. – Todos gritaron felices, pero el chico interrumpió. – Pero nada de azúcar, colorantes ni dulces y…-

-Si, si, has una lista para que las chicas puedan seguir. –

Tras unos minutos más de charla lo invitados se retiraron muy contentos, al final resultó ser una reunión encantadora. Poppy cargo a Blossom mientras veía divertida aquella idea de ponerles gafas de sol, Ramón había llevado a Sage a la cocina para limpiarle la cara, pues tenía un poco de puré seco en sus mejillas, mientras mojaba la servilleta en el lavaplatos se percató de una marca en el marco de la ventana, no le dio tanta importancia, pensó que después tendría tiempo para ver que era, más al dar unos cuantos pasos miro al techo para encontrarse con una flecha clavada justo encima de él.

-Poppy… - la llamo desde la cocina.

-¿Que pasa Ramón? –

-¿Me quieres explicar que significa esto? – dijo señalando aquel objeto.

-Ups…pues si lo ponemos desde un punto de vista objetivo, tu eres el culpable. –

-¿Qué yo que? –

-¿Para qué le enseñaste a abrir puertas? –

-Claro, como también es mi culpa que hayan roto el florero de mi abuela. –

-¿Ya lo notaste? –

-Poppy, me di cuenta desde que entré a la casa, ¿pensaste que podías engañarme? –

-No…solo, esperaba que no lo notaras. –

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –

-Es que…es…se lo que significa para ti, pero solo es un jarrón. –

-Lo sé, no es por el jarrón que estoy enojado. –

\- ¿Estás enojado? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué? –

-No empieces Poppy, tu sabes bien por qué. -

-No…no lo se… quieres dejar de dar por hecho de que se todo lo que te pasa. –

Nuevamente la pareja discutió esa noche mientras preparaban las cosas para el fin de los gemelos fuera de casa, aun así, fue un buen final para esa semana tan agitada.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

Ramón regresa pensativo a su casa en la colina, enfrente de él iban sus hijos Blossom y Sage caminando cabizbajos; la directora le había mando a hablar, solía ocurrir muy seguido, los gemelos no dejaban de hacer travesuras, esconder ranas en las bolsas de las profesoras, hacer bombas de brillantina, tapar los escusados, al padre le costó trabajo que dejaran de hacer eso, pero lo logro, los niños tenían un récord de cuatro meses sin meterse en ningún embrollo, pero cuando la mandaron a llamar jamás espero que el motivo fuera una baja calificación, estaban por reprobar música, cuando Poppy se enterara de eso, no sabía qué hacer, tras llegar a casa los pequeños se quedaron parados frente a su padre esperando un regaño, pero Ramón simplemente les dijo.

-Vayan arriba y tomen un buen baño, los quiero listos para cuando llegue su madre a cenar. –

\- ¿No nos vas a regañar? – pregunto Sage con ojos llorosos.

-En este momento…no, no los voy a regañar, hagan lo que les pido. –

Los gemelos se fueron sin decir ninguna palabra a su habitación, ya con 10 años estaban bastante consiente de lo que habían hecho mal; pero sacar esa nota en música, tanto la directora como la maestra le explicaron que se negaban a cantar, se quedaban en silencio o fingían hacerlo en el coro solo moviendo los labios, desentonaban a propósito y hacían reír a los otros niños. Cuando Poppy llego de una reunión que se extendió en la alcaldía con Jareth, el alcalde de Villa Goblins por un serio caso con la contaminación de un lago, la joven madre llego para ser recibida con la mala noticia.

\- ¡5! ¡¿En música?! ¿Cómo paso esto? –

-No lo sé. – decía Ramón.

Ambos discutían en el jardín, a donde solían ir luego de la cena mientras los niños lavaban los platos.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya les había dicho que no me gustaban las notas bajas, siempre sacan 10, 8 si mal les va, ¿pero 5? – dijo volviendo a ver la calificación.

-Es que son tímidos. – aseguro el padre.

\- ¿Tímidos? Ramón… los gemelos son modelos de la marca S&S, se pasean por pasarelas con más de 400 invitados, no son tímidos, tal vez es otra de sus travesuras. –

-Poppy, yo les he dado clases, entonan bien… -

\- ¿y cantan? –

-Pues no, pero saben de ritmo y melodía…jamás he logrado hacerlos cantar ahora que lo mencionas, por eso te lo digo, son tímidos cuando se trata de esto, podrán modelar ropa, pero en cuanto a cantar, simplemente no quieren, no podemos obligarlos, hay que hablar con la maestra. –

-Ramón, no quiero que tengan un trato especial, no lo necesitan, solo tienen que cantar y ya, no importa que tan mal lo hagan, son los hijos de la alcaldesa, tienen que hacerlo bien y poner el ejemplo. –

-Los hijos de la alcaldesa… ¿y que son míos entonces? Ellos no quieren y no quiero que los obliguen a nada. – comento con tono tosco.

Los padres seguían teniendo aquella pelea, los niños podían escucharla si guardaban el debido silencio, los dos tenían un buen motivo para no hacer lo que les pedían, tenían miedo, mucho miedo de decepcionar a todos, su padre tenía la voz más encantadora de toda Villa Troll, casi todo el pueblo esperaba que ellos tuvieran una voz parecida o mejor, ante aquella presión los gemelos no podían más que encorvar los hombros y quedarse callados, no podían competir con el talento de su padre.

-Papá no está molesto. – decía Sage quien secaba y guardaba los platos que lavaba Blossom.

-Pero mamá si… y sabes que cuando mamá se enoja papá no le puede ganar. –

Los gemelos se quedaron pensativos, estaban tan estresados que comenzaron a cantar, lo solían hacer a escondidas todo el tiempo, cada que sabían que nadie los escuchaba, ambos entonaban "I´m yours" creando un buen dúo. Ramón y Poppy entraron silenciosos, no porque trataran de espiarlos, era más bien porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo habían tenido una pelea real y no tenían ganas ni de verse, pero aquella canción los hechizo al instante, atónitos se quedaron al ver al par entonar por primera. No solo eso, el padre por no sabía que se sentía caer bajo aquel embrujo musical, sentía una mezcla extraña de emociones, quería cantar, bailar, amar con locura la vida misma, mientras que la madre no dejaba de suspirar, habían heredado la misma habilidad de su padre, sin contar que la pieza que cantaban era la que Ramón le canto el día de su boda. ¿Por que cantaban esa canción? No lo sabía ni le interesaba, solo quería disfrutar la hermosa voz de sus hijos. Cuando acabaron los padres al fin salieron de aquel transe y sin más abrazaron a los gemelos. Apenados dijeron.

-Lo sentimos, nos esforzaremos más en música. –

-Esforzarse, con esas voces, será pan comido. – menciono Poppy contenta. – hablare con la maestra, llegaremos a algún acuerdo para que no afecte sus calificaciones. – fue por un teléfono y comenzó a marcar para hacer una llamada.

-Niños… ¿Por qué no cantaban? –

-Pues… - decía Sage apenado.

-Todos querían que cantáramos como tú lo haces papá, pero…no somos tan buenos. – contesto Blossom con ánimo decaído.

-No queríamos decepcionar a nadie. –

-Blossom, Sage…Papá tuvo que practicar mucho para cantar como los hace ahora, no nací cantando así. –

-Pero nuestra voz es muy aguda y la tuya es… -

-Es porque soy un adulto, aun son niños, su voz cambiara, se hará más roca o grave, será hasta los 21 cuando realmente se escuche su verdadera voz, falta mucho aun, así que solo canten, canten mucho y diviértanse al hacerlo, ¿está bien? –

-Claro papá. – dijeron ambos niños un poco más animados.

\- Lo conseguí, los niños cantaran en la obra de teatro del mes entrante. – grito victoriosa Poppy.

-Poppy…ibas a preguntarle sobre cómo arreglar las calificaciones, no a enrolarlos en un musical. – Los niños se escondieron detrás de su padre. – aun no están listos para eso. –

-Claro que lo están, no los sobreprotejas, con un par de clases que les des y ya veras. –

-Claro…que yo les des, que vas a hacer tu. –

-Yo…le hablara a Seda y Satín para que les hagan sus disfraces. –

-¡Ay no puedo creerlo! –

-¿Qué? – pregunto Poppy mientras marcaba su celular.

-Nada… niños, si participan en la obra lo más seguro es que les den puntos extras, vamos a esforzarnos ¿esta bien? –

-Si papá. – le contestaron con timidez.

-Eso…puntos extras, ya vez, no estaba tan perdida Ramón. –

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Poppy. – le dijo con tono enojado mientras se llevaba a los niños a arriba para practicar.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora que hice? –

Ya estando en el ático los gemelos le comentaron.

-Papá…¿Por qué mamá siempre se sale con la suya? –

-Porque es mujer. – les dijo sin ponerles mucha atención.

-¿Y qué tiene que sea mujer? –

-Pues… es porque… niños, ¿No tienen ganas de hablar con el abuelo Lombardi? Creo que tiene algo muy interesante que explicarles. –

Poppy no quería hablar con sus hijos sobre "como llegaban los niños al mundo", pues la pureza y la inocencia eran cosas que adoraba en los gemelos, pero Ramón sabía que ninguna de ellas se perdía por saber cómo se concebían los bebés, decirles algo referente al tema estaba prohibido, pero nunca menciona que su padre no podía explicarles, así que mientras ella decidía que actividades harían Blossom y Sage, llamando a medio mundo para informarles sobre la obra de teatro, él se dio a la tarea de que su padre le explicara bien a los niños, a los gemelos la información no les causo ningún sobresalto, aunque si tenían algunas dudas.

-¿Entonces tú y mamá hicieron eso para que nosotros naciéramos? – pregunto con mucha ternura Blossom.

-Si, es algo normal. –

-Pero el abuelo dijo que las parejas lo hacen aunque no quieran bebés. –

-¿Por qué lo hacen si no quieren bebés? –

-Bueno… es que es…divertido. –

-¿Cómo cuando le juegas una broma a alguien? – pregunto Sage.

-¿O como cuando saltas en los charcos de agua? – cuestiono Blossom.

-Si…algo así. – dijo dudoso de lo que acababa de hacer. – Niños, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es guardar el secreto a mamá, si tienen más dudas será mejor que le pregunten a su abuelo, porque si mamá se entera de que yo hablo de esto con ustedes nos ira mal a los cuatro. –

-Está bien. – contestaron los gemelos que cumplieron su promesa de no volver a hablar del tema con él y preguntarle directamente al abuelo Lombardi sus dudas. Poppy no se enteró hasta años después que sus hijos estaban bastante bien informados.


	24. Chapter 24

Tras reiniciarse mi computadora no me permitió hacer cambios al archivo, por eso si ven algún error, lo siento y la nota viene por separado.

Y casi en el final. Estoy pensando seriamente dejarlo de publicar en Wattpad, o más bien hacer una ligera pausa, por muchas razones, no solo porque me frustra que me ignoren en los comentarios, es solo que estoy entre me mudo este mes y el otro de casa (aun no movemos nada) pero saben lo tedioso que es, pero no se preocupen, sigo haciendo los dibujos, y de verdad quiero seguir, pero me desmotivaron algunos comentarios que se nota que no leyeros mis indicaciones, bueno, soy rara…Por lo que también estoy pensando en terminar aquí primero y no torturarlos, ya que tengo pensado otras dos historias de los gemelos que involucran mucho Broppy. No leemos luego.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogo parte 8

.

.

.

Boda…

El día tan esperado por fin llego, la novia estaba siendo preparada por todas sus amigas en la habitación principal, mientras que el señor Lombardi buscaba por toda la casa a sus hijos.

-Nube…¿Dónde está Ramón? –

El joven nuboso sostenía a Blossom quien traía una bolsa de basura y perseguía a Sage por la cocina, llevaba una pequeña escoba y un recogedor.

-No lo sé, dijo que saldría un momento y que no tardaba, ¿Por qué les enseño a limpiar? No es momento para barrer, se van a ensuciar. – se quejó el chico quien por fin logro quitarles las cosas de las manos, aunque por ello los gemelos no estaba nada contentos.

-Es tu hermano, el adicto a la limpieza. –

En eso la puerta se abrió, Ramón venia con un monto de flores recién cortadas, claro que estaba tapizado de ellas, las tenía por la cabeza, el traje, los zapatos.

-¡Ramón! Mírate… ¿en que estabas pensando? – le pregunto su padre al verlo tan desalineado.

\- En hacer el ramo para Poppy. –

El chico se fue al taller y comenzó a elaborar la pieza, mientras su hermano y padre trataban de arreglar su traje, Seda bajo para saber cómo iban cuando vio el pelo totalmente desordenado de Ramón.

-¿Qué te paso? –

-Solo fui por flores para Poppy. – contesto contento.

-Eres tan tierno, pero no puedes casarte así. – de la bolsa que llevaba en las manos saco un cepillo y comenzó a peinarlo. – Sabes…tienes el cabello muy largo, podría hacerte un peinado. –

-Has lo que quieras… - le dijo sin prestarle atención.

Mientras la chica lo acicalaba su padre y hermano corrían detrás de los gemelos que se habían puesto nuevamente a limpiar el piso. Ramón no noto nada raro hasta que vio que Seda tomaba algunas flores y hojas que el desechaba y se las ponía en el cabello.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Te pongo un tocado. –

-¿Un que? –

-Un tocado de flores. –

-Espera…espera. – dijo levantándose. – Soy el novio, quien lleva una corona de flores en la cabeza debe de ser Poppy. –

-Ay no…descuida, ella lleva una corona. – tomo un poco más de follaje y mientras se iba le dijo. – despreocúpate, ella sigue siendo la protagonista del evento. –

Llegada la hora el señor Lombardi, Nube y Ramón, que sostenía el ramo que hizo para Poppy, esperaban en el altar el gran momento; por el pasillo se vio a Seda caminar acompañada de Sage, quien iba agachándose con ternura para depositar pétalo por pétalo en cada paso que daba. Llegado a la meta Ramón lo levanto, le dio un beso en la frente y se lo paso a Nube quien lo llevo con Dj Suki, luego paso Satín que iba de pareja con Blossom, el menor llevaba los anillos, Nube tomo el par y cargo al menor, Ramón igual le dio un beso en la frente para que lo llevaran junto con su hermano; por fin se escuchó la marcha nupcial, ahí estaba la novia, con su vestido blanco y una hermosa corona, pero solo de hojas, el alcalde iba del brazo con su hija quien al ver a su futuro esposo no pudo evitar andar más rápido, casi corría arrastrando a su padre, tenía una sonrisa que desbordaba dicha, una mirada enamorada que no perdía para nada su meta, el joven no pudo evitar reír al verla, a escasos pasos de llegar al altar, Poppy reacciono, recobro la compostura y de manera correcta llego junto con su muy cansado padre, el alcalde Pepe le entrego la mano de su hija al joven para que empezara la ceremonia, Ramón al fin le dio el ramo lleno de flores silvestres, eso era verdaderamente hermoso, a la novia casi se le salen las lágrimas, pero resistió, no dejaría que nada arruinara su maquillaje.

\- ¿Estás lista? – le pregunto Ramón.

-Estoy lista ¿y tú lo estás? –

-Claro que sí. –

La ceremonia se hizo al aire libre, en el área de competencias, todo había sido adornado con flores, de telas, lucia verdaderamente hermoso. Pero la mala costumbre de Ramón de ponerle más atención a los niños no se iba, los veía bostezar, casi cayendo dormidos mientras el alcalde Pepe los arrullaba.

-Ramón…pon atención al Padre. – le susurraba Poppy. – los niños están con mi papá, no les pasara nada. –

-Claro, lo siento, es solo que… -

-Ahora la pareja dirá sus votos matrimoniales. –

Al escuchar eso Ramón se quedó pasmado, una entusiasta Poppy daba brincos mientras levantaba la mano.

-Yo, yo, yo primero. –

-Bien, la novia será la primera. – comento el padre para cederle el micrófono.

-Ok. – la chica saco un papel donde tenía anotadas sus palabras. – Ramón, la primera vez que te conocí, o más bien, la primera vez que creí conocerte tenía yo 7 años, siempre fuiste tan escurridizo, ocultándote en tu casa para no tener que lidiar conmigo, llegue a pensar que de verdad me odiabas, pero aun así me esforcé, jamás me rendí, muchos me dijeron que desistiera, que no valía la pena intentar, pero cuando te veía a los ojos como lo hago ahora…simplemente no podía, había algo en ti que me llamaba, me atraía, eres como los diamantes, a primera vista solo son una roca cualquiera, áspera y ruda que nadie arriesgaría su vida por tener, pero que son más valiosas y bellas que cualquier otra piedra preciosa, no hay nada que te pueda romper o cambiar tu forma, eres como los diamantes, iluminas mi vida, la llenas de significado y valor, me alegro de haber visto ese brillo, ese pequeño detalle antes que alguien más lo hiciera, porque te amo, antes pensaba que si en el pasado alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría contigo, seguro que estaba loco, ahora creo que mi vida no sería vida si no estuvieras a mi lado, te quiero hoy, te quise ayer y te querré siempre. –

Expresiones como "AAWWW" o "que linda" y unas cuantas lágrimas de algunos invitados se vieron entre los espectadores, pero Ramón simplemente la veía con esa cara de "cuando termine todo esto, te matare", aquello desconcertó a Poppy pero cuando el padre dijo.

-Ahora el novio dirá sus votos matrimoniales. –

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca asombrada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Por Dios…Ramón lo olvide, tenía que decir que escribieras tus votos. –

-Me alegro que te des cuenta…y en el mejor de los momentos – comento sarcástico.

\- ¿El novio no tiene votos? – les pregunto en voz baja el padre.

-No…pero no es su culpa, fue mía…escuchen todos. – dijo dirigiéndose al público. – Yo olvide decirle a Ramón que…-

-No…olvídalo, puedo improvisar. – le comento el joven.

-¿Seguro? -

-Claro. –

-Ramón… -

\- ¿Qué? –

-Lo siento… -

-Aja… - Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro y luego de pensar un poco hablo. – Todos los días, desde que comenzamos a salir no dejas de sorprenderme, eres buena en fijarte en los pequeños detalles, pero eres taaaan mala para ver los grandes, enserio, eres terrible. – Poppy tenía una cara de puchero mientras lo escuchaba hablar. – destrozas mis horarios, mimas a mi perro, traumas a nuestros hijos, cremé, seriamente pensé en decirte que no…en no continuar a tu lado, aquel día que me volviste a preguntar que si quería casarme contigo, mi respuesta iba a ser "no". – Poppy lo miraba impactada, algunas lágrimas se asomaban ya en sus ojos vidriosos, con gentileza limpio una que se le escapaba corriendo veloz por su mejilla, el silencio reino entre los invitados. Ramón por fin continuo. – Te odio, te odio tanto porque me haces tan inmensamente feliz, logras hacer que olvide todo lo malo que ha pasado en mi vida, porque a tu lado cualquier pesadilla se transforma en el más dulce de los sueños, me devolviste a mi abuela y junto con ella la paz que tanto anhele durante años, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No encuentro forma alguna de agradecerte por todo lo que me haces sentir, este amor que me enloquece, que me embriaga, no necesito ninguna bebida alcohólica estando a tu lado, ya me tienes adormecido, y luego Blossom y Sage, que regalo tan maravillo, no tengo palabras para eso, yo solo… es que… tómame…soy tuyo. – Poppy lo miro sonrojada, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían las de Ramón, el chico finalizo. – Soy un diamante, claro, pero olvidas que solo un diamante puede pulir otro diamante, le da forma y brillo, tú también lo eres para mí…tú me tallaste con cada caricia, tus besos, con la paciencia y el amor que me mostraste, gracias Poppy…Te amo, no puedo decir nada más, tómame ahora, toda mi vida te la entrego aquí en este momento, hazme tuyo. -

-Ramón…- dijo la chica soltando un suspiro para abalanzarse sobre él, cundo estaba a punto de darle un beso el padre metió en medio el libro que sostenía y decía con tono de regaño.

-Aun no llegamos a esa parte. –

-Si…claro, lo siento. –

El novio no pudo evitar burlase de eso, la ceremonia siguió normal hasta el momento de poner los anillos, Ramón estaba tan nervioso que este casi se le va de las manos, lo atrapaba para perderlo otra vez y volverlo a atrapar, por fin consiguió sostenerlo, voltio con Poppy quien lo miraba tratando de no reírse.

\- ¿Lo tienes o te ayudo? –

-No digas nada o no te lo pongo… - la amenazo el muchacho.

Cuando fue el turno de Poppy todo marchaba bien, de manera altanera le mostraba a Ramón como hacerlo correctamente, pero este comenzó a mirarla con ojos tentadores, la novia al verlo tan coqueto se puso nerviosa, las manos le comenzaron a temblar y por más que lo intentaba no lograba ponerle el anillo.

-¿Te ayudo? – le pregunto Ramón con tono burlón mientras deslizaba su dedo en la argolla de manera sugestiva. Poppy le regalo una sonrisa de complicidad, el padre al fin dijo.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia. –

Poppy no perdió el tiempo y jalo de la corbata de su ahora esposo dándole el más largo y apasionado beso que jamás le había dado en público, al inicio Ramón se sentía un tanto avergonzado, pero finalmente cedió ante el entusiasmo de su esposa.

La fiesta era sin duda perfecta, cada arreglo de flores, las velas, los manteles, la comida, la gente se divertía, algunos invitados querían felicitar a los novios, más cuando se acercaban a la mesa donde estaban, terminaban por darse la vuelta, solo estaban ahí, mirándose, abrazándose, ocasionalmente Ramón besaba la mano de Poppy y ella le regresaba el afecto dándole un beso en la mejilla, suspiraban, se perdían en la mirada del otro, la escena era tan perfecta que nadie se atrevía en romper la atmosfera, aun cuando se sirvió la comida y después de cortar el pastel.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que un par de traviesos niños con las energías renovadas por una larga siesta se despertaron, nadie los estaba cuidando, Poppy y Ramón estaban tan distraído el uno en el otro que no lo notaron, el alcalde Pepe y el señor Lombardi al fin habían arreglado sus diferencias, bebían ambos un buen vino de la cava familiar, los padres ya estaban pasados de copas, raro en los dos, pero debido a lo alegre de la fiesta nadie los culpaba, Seda y Satín discutían por aquí y por haya con los encargados, los meseros, los decoradores, que si tal cosa no era como en el catálogo, que no servían los platos bien, por ultimo Dj Suki estaba encargada de la música, sin mencionar que los niños no eran su fuerte ni su gusto. El único disponible y que veía lo que los gemelos hacían era Grandulón, estaba ahí muy nervioso sin saber qué hacer, de algún lado tomaban pedazos de pastel e iban de asiento en asiento dejándolos, las personas se sentaban en ellos solo para darse cuenta que sus prendas estaban totalmente arruinadas, Blossom y Sage reían escondidos en otra mesa cuando por fin el joven se armó de valor.

-Malos bebes…vengan aquí ahora. –

Pero apenas lo escucharon se echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, sin saber que hacer recurrió a Diamantino y a Cooper, quienes muy en contra de su voluntad fueron tras el par, los chicos atraparon a Blossom, pero no sabían en donde estaba Sage, buscaron debajo de las mesas, por donde estaba el pastel, cerca del escenario, cuando los tres se juntaron en la pista de bailes se preguntaron entre ellos.

-¿Lo encontraste? –

-Diamantino, ¿Dónde esta Blossom? –

-Me preguntas a mí, pensé que tú lo tenías. –

-¿Yo? Cooper me dijo que te lo había dado. –

-No se lo di, le dije que lo agarrara. –

Ahora no encontraban a ninguno de los dos. Pronto vieron tambalearse la mesa de regalos.

-Eso es. – dijo Grandulón victorioso. – ahí deben de estar. -

El trio de torpes chicos fue para ver, justo en ese momento los gemelos salían campantes de debajo de la mesa, ambos tenían desarmadores en las manos, seguro los encontraron en alguna de las bolsas del equipo de instalación. Diamantino levanto a Sage y Grandulón a Blossom.

-Los tenemos. – dijo feliz el chico regordete.

\- ¿No creen que fue demasiado fácil? – pregunto incrédulo Cooper.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Prácticamente se entregaron. –

-Si…creo que estoy niños comienzan a respetarnos. – menciono lleno de orgullo Grandulón.

-No estoy seguro… esto es sospechoso… tal vez planean algo, Ramón siempre lo dice. –

-Cómo crees…son solo bebes. –

Un sonido tintineante llamo su atención y en un abrir y cerras de ojos la mesa se vino abajo haciendo que los regalos se fueran rodando cuesta abajo por esa pequeña pendiente.

\- ¡Los obsequios! – grito el trio para dejar a los pequeños en el piso y correr por el centenar de cajas con moños.

Los gemelos rieron y aplaudieron felices de su travesura hecha, luego de ver como las únicas personas que les impedían divertirse se perdían entre los arbustos del bosque, se dirigieron a su actividad de llenar cada asiento con pastel o comida.

Podría ser que nadie se atreviera a romper con la armonía que gozaba la recién estrenada pareja, pero Dj Suki no se andaba con rodeos, acercándose la hora de que abrieran la pista de baile con su primer vals juntos fue a la mesa y sin ninguna pena los llamo.

-Chicos, yo sé que están enamorados y toda esa cosa, pero hay un itinerario que seguir, no han saluda a los invitados, apenas si pusieron atención cuando cortaron el pastel, creo que sus padres están borrachos por haya y algo extraño está pasando en las mesas, sin contar que los regalos desaparecieron. –

Poppy la miro tranquila, sabía que no todo podía salir a la perfección, de nuevo la había entendido, pasaban cosas malas, pero por cada desastre en casa, con los niños o Ramón, había miles de cosas hermosas que hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Al fin la pareja se levantó y fue a presentarse mesa por mesa, saludando a los amigos y conocidos, más que nada de Poppy, muy pronto terminaron en la mesa de la periodista que en otra ocasión había entrevistado a la futura alcaldesa.

-Estoy tan encantada de que me hayan invitado, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles a ambos… ¿puedo? – pregunto de manera cordial.

-Claro, nos encantara contestarlas todas. –

-Tomare asiento si no les molesta. – la mujer se sentó, puso una cara de angustia para después levantarse preocupada, miró sus sentaderas, aquel vestido de tonos a cremados tenía una enorme mancha roja. – ¡Mi vestido…esta arruinado! –

Ramón y Poppy intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, Dj Suki tenía razón, eso mismo pasaba en otras mesas, consternada la novia le dijo.

-No se preocupe, llévelo a la tintorería y mándeme la cuenta…yo, tengo que ir a las otras mesas, espero me disculpe… - Poppy salió corriendo a ver quienes más se había manchado y para averiguar qué era lo que en realidad pasaba. Aunque Ramón ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que sucedía, pues entre el espacio de mesa y mesa pudo ver un par de piernitas que se escurrían por debajo del mantel.

-Niños…- susurro, para luego gritar. - ¡Nube! –

-¿Qué? – contesto su hermano que fotografiaba a los dos padre en su estado más "fiestero".

-Tu no, el perro. – el can salió de debajo de la mesa donde él y Poppy estaban sentados, se paró frente a él para escuchar sus órdenes. - ¡Comételos! –

A penas dijo esas palabras y el par de gemelos salieron corriendo de su escondite dando pequeños gritos desesperados mientras el perro, sin necesidad de correr, iba tras ellos seguido de Ramón, este último fue perseguido por Poppy que gritaba.

-Ramón, no traumes a los niños con el perro. –

Finalmente atraparon al par y los pusieron bajo la custodia de las gemelas, mientras arreglaban los desperfectos, como las manchas en los invitados y la pasada de copas de sus progenitores, las chicas y Poppy se reunieron para dar por iniciada la fase de la "más grande y hermosa sorpresa para el novio" pero faltaban los chicos.

\- ¿Dónde están Grandulón, Cooper y Diamantino? – pregunto la novia.

-Estaban aquí hace un momento…-

\- ¡Los recuperamos todos! – se escuchó gritar a los tres que venían cada uno cargando montañas de regalos.

\- ¡Chicos!... ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Dj Suki pues estaban cubiertos de tierra y follaje.

\- "Eso" es lo que no paso. – comento Cooper apuntando a los gemelos quienes se hicieron los desentendidos.

-Lo siento, se los recompensare, solo…vamos ya, está oscureciendo, ya va a ser hora. – menciono emocionada.

Todo estaba listo para la primera pieza que bailarían como marido y mujer, solo faltaba un gran detalle, él novio no aparecía por ningún lado.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Ramón? – preguntaban los chicos, estaban en pánico, pero Poppy llego y los tranquilizo.

-Creo saber dónde está. –

Poppy tomo un sendero que la alejaba ligeramente de las gradas, mientras caminaba podía escuchar cómo se volvía más alta una tonada, aquella voz casi susurrante se volvió fuerte, frente a la placa rodeada de "no me olvides" un joven cantaba una bella canción. La chica solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza, tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza.

-Gracias por hacer la boda aquí, es un buen lugar, sé que ella ya no está aquí en el bosque, ni tampoco entre las olas del mar, pero de alguna forma siento que vino a la fiesta. –

Poppy lo abrazo con mayor fuerza y con voz dulce le dijo.

-Es hora de nuestro primer baile como esposos, pero si quieres quedarte más tiempo, te acompañare. –

Ramón volteo a verla, beso de manera dulce sus labios y le contesto.

-No, ya es hora, hay que hacerlo, creo que un poco más y los gemelos terminaran incendiando algo. –

-En eso tienes razón, creo que realmente si planeaban algo. –

-Lo ves, yo nunca me equivoco. – menciono victorioso.

Volvieron a la pista de baile, todos tomaron sus lugares, la luz se volvió tenue, Dj Suki reprodujo la pieza musical, no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando todo se volvió oscuridad, la gente de las mesas comentaba "que lastima" "es un apagón, no hay luces en la calle" "que mal inicio". Pero pronto las velas, que abundaban en todos lados, se hicieron presentes, aquello volvió aun más romántica la escena y mientras el grupo de Poppy aplaudía y tarareaba una melodía, la pareja bailaba en la pista de baile.

-Por un momento pensé que entrarías en pánico. – le dijo Ramón.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-No sé, te volviste una novia un tanto neurótica, pensar que todo esto del baile salió mal. –

\- ¿Quién dice que salió mal? Las velas se ven hermosas y la tonada que cantan los chicos es la que pensábamos bailar, fui precavida esta vez, yo siempre me levanto si me caigo. – le dijo orgullosa, fue cuando una ligera corriente de viento paso, las velas se fueron apagando una por una quedándose en completa oscuridad.

-Poppy, lo siento, estas cosas suelen pasar cuando se hacen bodas al exterior, no te preocupes, podemos ir por algunas lamparas y… - no pudo hablar porque la chica le cubrió los labios con su dedo índice.

-Ramón…guarda silencio, todo está bien, yo siempre me levantare, sigue bailando conmigo. – dijo forzándolo a dar pasos en la oscuridad.

-Poppy no estoy seguro, podríamos caernos y…no veo nada. –

\- ¿Seguro? Trata otra vez. –

Al chico le parecieron raras sus palabras y puso más atención a su alrededor, los rostros de Grandulón, Cooper, Diamantino, Dj Suki, Seda y Satín, que sostenían a los gemelos, eran iluminados por el contenido de unas cajas que tenían en las manos, ese extraño brillo se le hacía familiar. Poco a poco esos destellos comenzaron a salir flotando y se esparcían en toda la pista, esas pequeñas luces los rodeaban por completo, se veían hermosas, en medio de la oscuridad total parecían flotar en el firmamento, nadar entre millones de estrella, era simplemente hermoso; una de ellas se posó en la mano con la que sostenía la palma de Poppy, era una luciérnaga, en realidad, cientos de ellas, un trio de cuerdas comenzó a sonar con una bella tonada; Ramón se detuvo, estaba ahí sin decir nada, no se movía y apenas si respiraba.

\- ¿Ramón? ¿estás bien? – pregunto Poppy preocupada, tal vez no fue buena idea esa sorpresa.

-Gracias por apagar las luces. – La oscuridad no la dejaba verlo, pero de los ojos del joven novio corrían torrentes de lágrimas, que por más que intentaba no dejaban de salir, unas tras otra seguían y seguían, esa mezcla de sentimientos en su interior era tan fuerte, ese lugar, ese momento, los recuerdos dulces, los tristes, la felicidad, aquel sitio tenía tantán importancia para él, Poppy lo había escogido bien, de todos entre los que pudo decidir, tenía que ser ahí, un sitio de eternas despedidas y de alegres inicios. – Gracias por esta oscuridad. – siguió hablando mientras le soltaba las manos para secarse algunas lágrimas. – así nadie podrá verme…- se cubrió el rostro mientras dejaba escapar un par de sollozos.

-Ramón… lo siento, yo pensé que te gustaría, fue mi error, pensé que… -

-Poppy…me encanta, es hermoso. – le dijo recuperando la compostura. – ¿Bailamos? –

-Claro…bailemos. – contesto un tanto preocupada.

-Poppy… -

-¿Qué pasa? No te gusto ¿Verdad?... pensé que te iba gustar, sabes… está bien que te gusten las luciérnagas, solo quería verte feliz y recordé que dijiste que te encantaban y pues no es justo que te reprimas por lo que paso…es tu gusto y… – Ramón la callo con un apasionado beso para luego decirle.

-Poppy, de verdad…me encanta, es solo que… -

-¿No estabas listo? Debí de preguntarte, lo sé…fue una mala idea que todo fuera sorpresa y… - Ramón volvió a besarla para continuar donde se había quedado.

-Me sorprendes… ¿Cómo le haces para que todos los días me siga enamorando de ti? Cuando creo que no te puedo amar ni un poco más haces algo como esto, es tan estúpido… - termino por decir con una risa sarcástica.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¡DEMONIOS! …TE AMO, Poppy no puedo con esto… - dijo mientras se comenzaba a hiperventilar.

\- ¿Con que? –

-Deja de ser tan estúpidamente tierna o me dará un ataque. – menciono molesto.

-Pero no estoy haciendo nada. –

-Tú me obligaste… - contesto molesto para comenzar a cantar. – Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you´re so hot I melted…-

La canción "I´m Yours" se escuchó resonar con ayuda del eco del bosque, ambos bailaron al compás de su sonora voz, su primer baile justos había sido todo un éxito, tras acabar las luces se encendieron y las personas se pudieron unir a ellos en la pista, el trio de chicos fueron con Seda y Satín para sacarlas a bailar, más cuando se acercaron los gemelos voltearon a verlos con aquella mirada profunda y sin vida, las luciérnagas empeoraron la vista, haciendo lucir a los niños más tétricos de los normal posándose en sus rostros, muy cerca de sus ojos, los tres pegaron tremendo grito para salir corriendo.

\- ¿Y a estos que les pasa? – pregunto Satín.

-No lo sé… ¿Bailamos con estos galanes? – menciono Seda para empezar a bailar con él bebe en sus brazos.

-Claro que sí. – dijo emocionada su hermana.

Luego de un par de horas quemando las suelas en la pista de baile los amigos se dispersaron, Poppy y las gemelas hablaban sobre las travesuras de los gemelos quienes no pegaban el ojo, se negaban a dormir, estando estimulados por el ruido, la gente, el pastel, las travesuras, estaban muy contentos y no dejaban de sonreír. Diamantino le llevaba una bebida a Dj Suki, quien siendo la encargada de la música no podía convivir de la misma manera que los demás, prácticamente estaba trabajando, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera aburriéndose, vaya que gozaba estar ahí; por su parte Grandulón y Cooper discutían sobre si era prudente hablarle a una bella nubosa que había sido invitada por ser conocida de Ramón y Nube, trabajo con ellos para encontrar la cura de la tifoidea, por ello dudaban, era mayor en edad y muy inteligente, tal vez no tendrían oportunidad, pronto el tema paso a la duda de porque Coral no había asistido, ambos estaban seguros de que habían mandado la invitación, pero jamás respondió a esta; Por otro lado, el señor Lombardi era cuidado por sus dos hijos quienes le dieron una buena taza de café cargado y un enorme trozo de carne, el medico ya se estaba recuperando la sobriedad cuando se escuchó a Poppy hablar por el micrófono, sostenía su ramo de flores mientras pedía desalojaran la pista.

-Se lo que creen. – menciono mientras bajaba del escenario. – "llego el momento de que la novia arroje el ramo" … pues lamento decirles que no será así, este ramo de flores es muy importante para mí, cuando tenía tres años un niño me regalo flores por primera vez, y tuve que esperar casi veinte años para que la misma persona me volviera a dar flores, de verdad lo siento, pero este ramo es solo mío. – Algunas miradas tristes se vieron entre el público, en especial la de una bertena quien tenía la esperanza de atraparlo. Ramón soltó un par de risas, tal vez si le hubiera dado un ramo antes no se aferraría a ese de esa manera. – Pero no se preocupen, en una boda hay algo que, si bien no iguala, da la misma buena suerte si lo atrapan y en esto pueden participar todos, vamos… todos vengan. –

Ramón miro extrañado eso, no sabía que podía ser, una de las gemelas se quedó con el ramo mientras que Diamantino traía una silla para dejarla a mitad de la pista de baile.

-Ramón. – lo llamo Poppy, el chico fue sin saber que planeaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. – Esto es algo que hace el novio… ¡Es hora de lanzar el liguero! –

-Espera…¿Qué? – pregunto nervioso.

-El liguero…- menciono mientras le daba el micrófono a Diamantino y se sentaba contenta en la silla. – me lo quitas y lo lanzas, así yo me quedo con mi ramo. –

-No, no, no… Poppy, esto es vergonzoso. –

-Vamos, lo dices como si nunca antes me hayas tocado, tu y yo sabemos que me has hecho más que eso en casa. –

-Por eso…en casa, no enfrente de todos. –

-Ramón, solo me quitaras el ligero, es tradición, todo el mundo lo hace. –

-Si Ramón, ya no te hagas derogar. – le dijo Nube.

-Cállate, no te metas, estoy hablando con Poppy. –

-Bien, tienes razón, soy el fotógrafo… ¿Qué espera? Hazlo para que te pueda fotografiar. – menciono con tono burlón el nuboso al ver su leve sonrojo.

Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro, se puso de rodillas ante Poppy y pregunto.

\- ¿En qué pierna?

-La derecha. – dijo levantándola ligeramente.

-Bien…- el joven esposo inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para tranquilizarse cuando escucho decir a Poppy algo que lo puso más nervioso.

-Y Ramón…una cosita más, tienes que quitarla con los dientes. –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

-Ya me oíste, solo hazlo, entre más rápido lo hagas más rápido se acabará todo esto. –

-Poppy, por favor…-

-Ah, ah, ah… -le negó la chica. – llevas diciendo toda la noche que me perteneces, así que ahora tienes que hacer lo que te pido, solo esto, es lo último de la fiesta, vamos Ramón…solo hazlo. –

-Ok, ok…solo, déjame ver dónde está. –

-No puedo levantarme el vestido, se arrugará. – menciono burlona.

-No voy a meter mis manos bajo tu vestido. –

-¿Quién dice que las manos? Tú te vas a meter debajo de mi vestido, además sería inapropiado que me lo levantara. –

Extrañado por lo dicho Ramón busco presuroso el liguero con sus manos sin levantar ni un solo centímetro de tela, lo busco desesperado por el tobillo subiendo con rapidez por su rodilla, mientras más se acercaba a su muslo la velocidad iba disminuyendo, el chico veía a la novia con un tanto de terror, ella en cambio lo miraba con dicha, aquel accesorio estaba tan cerca de su entrepierna.

-Poppy…Por favor. –

-Ya sabes que hacer. –

-Poppy…me sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo. – susurro nervioso.

-Entonces es una suerte que mi vestido tape tu rostro. –

-No me hagas hacerlo. –

-Ramón, todos están esperando, ya no te tardes. –

-Bien, pero si te muerdo no grites… - menciono enojado.

-Ok, no gritare. – dijo con tono chistoso al ver que Ramón se metía debajo de su vestido, abrió sus piernas para hacerle el trabajo más fácil. - ¿te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto con voz seductora.

-Poppy, no veo nada…apenas si se dónde está el ligero. –

-Oh, pues déjame ayudarte. – La novia tomo la cabeza de su novio para hundirla en su entre pierna, el chico se zafo de aquel agarre para luego decirle con sarcasmo.

-Claro…eso me ayudó mucho. –

-No es mi culpa que te pongas torpe estando nervioso… Ramón. –

-¿Qué? –

-Recuerda que es con los dientes. –

-Claro. – contesto malhumorado.

Poppy sintió como Ramón se sostenía con ambas manos de sus rodillas, la novia no sabía que pasaba haya abajo, pero sentía la lengua se su ahora esposo resbalar por su entrepierna, al inicio un tanto lejos del liguero, aquello la puso muy nerviosa, pero pronto corrigió el camino, estaba en el sitio correcto, no sabía si era por la oscuridad o las nervios de Ramón, pero estaba más torpe de lo normal, o eso pensaba ella, de ligeras lamidas paso a marcados chupetones, eso la hizo sudar, él no paraba, eso sin duda le calentó la sangre, su respiración y los latidos de corazón comenzaron a descontrolarse, ya no sabía qué hacer para disimular el placer que sentía de tenerlo ahí abajo, no lo pudo hacerlo en mejor momento, antes de que se le escapara un gemido, el chico le dio una tremenda mordida, aquello le dolió tanto que soltó un enorme grito. Ramón salió de golpe de entre las faldas de su vestido, victorioso al fin con el ligue, volteo a verla y le comento.

-Ups…te mordí. –

-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta. – comento sarcástica.

El novio se acercó para besar de forma casta su mejilla, le susurró al oído después.

-¿Querías que siguiera? Desde ahí abajo podía sentirte vibrar…pero que pervertida. – dijo burlón.

Finalmente, el chico lanzo el ligero, que por fortuna atrapo Glisel, cosa que alegro a la bertena quien fue muy torpe para atraparlo con sus propias manos. La fiesta finalizo entrada la madrugada. Los gemelos se quedaron con Nube, el señor Lombardi y el alcalde Pepe en su casa sobre la alcaldía, todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, felices por la velada, aunque uno más que otros, Diamantino estaba segura que la nubosa de la fiesta lo llamaría para salir juntos algún día. La pareja fue llevada a su casa en la colina, al fin solos, pasarían su primera noche como esposos, aunque eso ya era normal para ellos, no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos.

Ramón cargo a Poppy para entrar a la casa, todo estaba en completo silencio, ni ella decía nada y él simplemente desviaba la mirada, sin encender la luz caminaron a su habitación, contemplaron por un momento la cama, al fin la novia dijo algo.

-Bueno, creo que debería… ponerme cómoda y tu… -

-Si…claro, yo igual. – menciono mientras comenzaba a quitarse el saco, la corbata, el chaleco.

-Bien, yo voy al baño, esto es un poco más complicado. – dijo señalando su vestido.

Paso un par de minutos, Ramón estaba listo, por decirlo así, solo se quedó con su ropa interior, sentado ahí en la oscuridad los nervios lo consumían, volvía a sentirse virgen en esa situación a pesar de ya haberlo hecho un sinfín de veces. Al fin Poppy salió del baño dejando la luz encendida de este, con bastante timidez camino asía él mostrándole el bello juego de lencería que escogió para la ocasión.

-Wow… - expreso Ramón sin tener nada más que decir.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto levantando un poco la tela trasparente que la cubría.

-Me fascina…es una lastimas que tenga que quitártela. – menciono posando sus manos en su cadera y atrayéndola asía él.

-Claro…lo sé, yo… -

El joven comenzó a desnudarla con lentitud, gozaba de cada rose de su piel y el percibir con la escasa luz su figura encantadora, cuando al fin la tuvo enfrente sin nada encima le regalo tres castos besos entre sus pechos, Ramón la miro ya tranquilo, fue recostándose lentamente mientras Poppy se posicionaba sobre él, sabia cuanto le encantaba tener el control, por eso simplemente se puso a su merced, pero de la nada la chica dijo.

-No… así no. –

-¿Así como?

-Te quiero arriba… -

Eso lo puso nervioso de nuevo, pero sin más hizo lo que le pedía, intercambiaron lugares.

-Poppy ¿estás lista? –

-Si… - dijo con timidez. - ¿Y tú? –

Con una risa nervioso le respondió.

-Pues ya estamos en esto… -

Ambos soltaron un suspiro para comenzar con la lluvia de besos apasionados, aquella lucha incesante de lenguas que bailaban en la boca de uno para terminar dentro de la otra, yendo más profundo, se robaban el aliento el uno al otro, cuando sus labios les dejaron de producir placer por lo adormilados que estaban tras las mordidas incesantes, pasaron cada quien a otra parte del cuerpo que degustar, Poppy se entretenía con su cuello a la vez que pasaba sus dedos entre su cabellara violeta, la acariciaba con rudeza para luego tirar de sus mechones, Ramón por su parte estaba concentrado en su oreja, la mordía con ternura mientras disfrutaba del aroma a frutos rojos que le ofrecía sus cabellos rosados.

Pronto aquello también les dejo de satisfacer y se vieron en la necesidad de subir el nivel. Poppy llevo sus manos muy al sur del fornido cuerpo de Ramón, él se limitó a bajar hasta sus senos, los chupaba con ímpetu, saltaba de uno a otro, se detenía en momentos entre ambos para reposar su frente en su pecho, tomaba algo de aire mientras negaba con la cabeza, para luego continuar con su tarea, aquellas pausas llamaron la atención de la joven dama.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto entre jadeos, era obvio que ese toqueteo la tenía contra las cuerdas. El joven pauso un momento y comento falto de aire.

-Quiero morderte… - eso era algo que él jamás había hecho con esa zona, siempre la trataba con delicadeza, pero en cierta manera ella sabía que lo deseaba, hasta ese momento solo era una suposición, pero a veces él mostraba cierta parte ruda que pronto ocultaba, Ramón se contenía y mucho.

-Hazlo…muérdeme. – dijo volviendo sus manos a su cabellera.

Él tomo de nuevo aire y comenzó desde el inicio, esta vez más rudo, ponía más fuerza y empeño, cuando hubo recuperado el ritmo de aquella danza comenzó a morderle los pechos, en un inicio fue extraño, aquello le provocaba un sinfín de dudas, pero después se comenzó a sentir demasiado bien, tenía que admitir que esa rudeza le sentaba de maravilla, el joven estaba tan distraído con ese juego previo que no ponía atención en el estado de éxtasis de Poppy, en como movía sus caderas y trataba de unir su cuerpo al suyo, finalmente cansada de que el chico la ignorara tomo una de sus manos y la obligo a bajarla hasta su entre pierna, Ramón al sentir la humedad introdujo sus dedos sin ni siquiera un poco de pudor, esa acción tan rara en él la hizo gemir gustosa.

-Está bien. – le hablo con tono risueño. – entendí la indirecta. –

-Excelente, por un momento pensé que te lo tendría que pedir por escrito. – le comento sarcástica.

Ramón tomo una de sus piernas y se la llevo por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Estás cómoda? –

-Deja de preguntarme y… -

Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, la voz se le fue al sentir su viril miembro entrar en ella, comenzó a moverse dentro, primero con lentitud para luego ir aumentado la velocidad de sus envestidas, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el aliento del joven revotar en su piel, sus gentiles gemidos cerca de su oído que finalizaban en tonos graves, ya no podía más, el aire le faltaba, la voz ya no le salía, todo su piel ardía bajo la pasión que Ramón desbordaba sobre ella, siendo como era de inquieta comenzó a pedir más.

-Ramón…por favor, más… dame más, no pares... –

La chica por querer que sus penetraciones fueran aún más profundas termino separándose de él, Ramón sabia de sobra que eso siempre pasaba, Poppy era demasiado impaciente y apenas se excitaba comenzaba a moverse sin ton ni son para llegar lo antes posible al orgasmo, por eso siempre la dejaba a ella ser quien llevara el ritmo, sus cambios bruscos lo único que hacían era retrasarlos.

-Descuida, yo lo arreglo… - decía la chica que por lo febril del momento no daba una. Un tanto frustrado el chico la sometió, abrió sus piernas y comenzó de nuevo, sin ninguna delicadeza se introdujo hasta el fondo de su intimidad. Eso la excito aún más, Poppy comenzó a hiperventilarse, apenas si respiraba volvía a gemir, nuevamente inmersa en ese éxtasis comenzó a zafarse de su agarre.

-Poppy…Poppy, pon de tu parte. – le dijo cuándo sus brazos estuvieron de nuevo libres. No solo ella sucumbía al momento, él también estaba vuelto loco, su respiración era un desastre y los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que le costaba escuchar alguna otra cosa más.

-Lo sé, lo siento. – menciono tratado de contenerse, abrazo las caderas del chico entre sus piernas para al fin llevar un ritmo más uniforme. Claro que eso no duro, Poppy comenzó a deslizarse asía atrás alejándose poco a poco de Ramón.

Ya harto de prácticamente estar persiguiéndola por la cama, la tomo por las caderas con violencia, obligándola a sentarse sobre él, le dio la oportunidad de que aquello fuera más equitativo, Poppy volvió a poner de su parte moviéndose al ritmo que marcaba Ramón, el coito eran tan satisfactorio, toda una delicia para ambos, ahí estaba otra vez, apenas una nota de placer resonaba en su interior, haciéndola agitarse, la chica se comenzó a recostar alejándose de nuevo. El joven la atrajo a él y ya algo molesto le volvió a decir.

-Poppy deja de hacer eso…deja de moverte, yo no puedo hacerte… -

-Lo siento…es que me gusta mucho como se siente…no puedo evitarlo. -

-Bien. – dijo de forma seca empujándola hasta la pared.

La retuvo con todas sus fuerzas, de nuevo se filtró en su interior con más agresividad y pasión que antes, ya no se contenía de ninguna forma, la copula que sostenían era nueva para ambos, Poppy jamás lo había sentido llegar tan adentro, tratarla con tanta aspereza, tosquedad, lo rudo de sus manos sobre su cadera que la forzaban a quedarse unida a él, eso la excitaba aún más, aquellos movimientos pélvicos incontrolables, motivados por el placer, sucumbían por las violentos tratos de el joven, quien apenas sentía que comenzaba a deslizarse la prensaba con mayor fuerza contra la pared, en cada embestida llegaba más profundo, fascinado por aquella cavidad húmeda que se estrechaba a su alrededor, como si tratara de atraparlo, de retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible, Ramón no la reconocía, todo en ella parecía nuevo, su aroma, el calor de su piel, sus gemidos, la estaba gozando como nunca antes lo había hecho, con sus manos la retenía con mayor fuerza, presionaba sus muslos asía abajo en un intento de acercarla más, mientras que el muro lo ayudaba a penetrarla más hondo. Proto el orgasmo se hizo presente para ambos, sentir que se venía dentro de Poppy fue la cereza sobre el pastel en aquella primera noche, tras el clímax Ramón salió de ella con lentitud maravillosa haciéndola temblar otra vez, la orquesta de gemidos y gritos pasionales llego a su fin. Se dejaron caer rendidos uno alado del otro.

\- ¡Ramón! … Jamás me lo habías hecho así. – dijo entre jadeos.

-Lo sé… -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te contenías? –

-No sé, no quería asustarte o…lastimarte. –

-Sabes que me encanta cuando lo hacemos, no puedo evitar moverme, pero si me "montas" así… -

-Poppy… fue increíble, pero de verdad…por un momento pensé en atarte con cuerdas, te mueves demasiado... –

Hubo un breve momento de silencio que Poppy rompió.

-Mmmm…cuerdas, no suena mal. –

Ramón voltio a verla extrañado.

-Poppy, no voy a amarrarte. –

-No sé, piénsalo Ramón, tal vez nos guste. – menciono con voz seductora.

-No, eso no va a pasar, sácatelo de la cabeza. –

-Bien, solo bromeaba…es solo que, no sé, tienes muchas cuerdas entre tus cosas de montañismo y… -

-No voy a amarrarte a ningún lado y mucho menos con las cuerdas con las que escalo. –

-Ok…compraremos otras para estos casos. –

-¡POPPY! –

La risa de la chica se escuchó sonora en la habitación.

-Solo bromeo, jamás te forzaría a hacerlo si no quieres…Ramón, te amo. –

-AAAAHHH .- soltó molesto para luego decir. – Yo también te amo torpe, distraída…ingenua, desesperante... –

-¿Qué quiere hacer ahora el señor gruñón? –

-Mi querida princesa Poppy, lo único que quiero ahora es dormir… ¿me lo permites o tienes planeado hacerme trabajar horas extras? –

-No…dormir suena bien, me gusta tu plan. –

-Excelente, porque estoy exhausto y lo más seguro es que tenga que encargarme de la resaca de mi padre en unas cuantas horas. –

-Tienes razón, el mío estaba igual. –

-Al menos ya arreglaron sus diferencias. –

-Ves… ya se te está pegando mi lado positivo. –

-Claro, y a ti ya se te pego lo sarcástico. –

Poppy rodo los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Ramón. –

-Buenas noches princesa Poppy. –

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos tras aquellas palabras.

Que resaca tenían ambos padres, Poppy y Ramón tuvieron que ir al supermercado para armar todos los remedios que conocían para esos males, mientras la chica metía cosas al carrito, el joven padre entretenía a los "pequeños malhechores" con sus juguetes favoritos.

-Buenos días Poppy. –

-Buenos días señora O´Hare. –

-Me alegra saber que Ramón ya cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a su abuela. –

-Sí, vaya que la cumplió. – dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a sus tres hombres.

-Pero no habían dicho que querían tres. –

-No, con dos está bien. –

-Pero…tres sería lo ideal y … -

-Lo siento señora O´Hare, Ramón y yo ya lo decidimos, preferimos las inyecciones que las pastillas, no importa que hagamos de aquí a dos años no habrá nada de nuevos integrantes en nuestra familia. –

-Y después de los dos años. –

-No lo creo señora O´Hare. –

-Ay….Ay, me da… - comenzó a decir mientras se sostenía el pecho.

\- ¿Quiere ver los hermosos ojos de Blossom y Sage otra vez? –

La anciana se compuso de un momento a otro y como si nada dijo.

-Si, dos es un buen numero, ahora que lo pienso, creo que Villa Troll no sobreviviría a un tercer Lombardi. En fin… que tengas una linda luna de miel. –

-Gracias señora O´Hare…hasta luego. –

-Hey, ustedes dos jóvenes, deberían de tener hijos, son una linda pareja. – le hablo a un par que estaba al final del pasillo. La anciana los persiguió, mientras se alejaba Ramón fue con Poppy.

-¿Qué te dijo? –

-Nada, solo me saludo. –

-Pues, tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar hoy a Cloud City antes de nuestro vuelo. –

Así era, la pareja pasaría una semana en un paradisiaco lugar. Tras reponerse un poco el señor Lombardi, se prepararon para salir antes de que llegara la tarde. El ahora abuelo iba en el asiento del copiloto, aun lucía un tanto pálido y más que nada molesto por su actuar en la fiesta, Nube que manejaba iba contento, ya pensaba en un sinfín de cosas que haría con los gemelos apenas Ramón cruzara la puerta del aeropuerto. Mientras los padres no podían dejar de mirar al par, nunca antes se habían subido a un auto, todo lo que vivirían esa semana sería nuevo para ellos, la primera vez en carro, su primer viaje a Cloud City, la primera vez quedándose en la mansión de la playa con su abuelo y tío, tocando la arena, juntando conchas, mirando el mar. Ambos padres se miraron, no querían dejarlos, querían estar presentes en todo eso. Los niños durmieron durante todo el trayecto, no abrieron sus ojos ni una sola vez, cuando al fin se detuvieron fue como haber presionado el botón "on", tenían la pila totalmente cargada, felices y curiosos miraban en todas las direcciones, mientras les quitaban los seguros Ramón le dijo a Poppy.

-Quítate los zapatos. –

-¿Para que? –

-Solo hazlo. –

Ramón tomo a Sage en brazos para salir corriendo del auto directo a la playa, al fin Poppy entendió lo que hacía, tomo a Blossom y lo imito. Nube por su parte saco su cámara lo más rápido que pudo, le sonrió a su padre mientras este negaba con la cabeza, no correría a ningún lado, la resaca aun lo tenía un tanto noqueado, además el viaje no le había sentado bien.

En la playa lo primero que hizo la pareja fue ver la reacción de los gemelos al ver el mar, sentir la brisa salada y escuchar el golpeteo de las olas. Los bebes tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

-Uuuuuhh waaaww. – balbuceaban entusiasmados los gemelos.

-Sage… mira esto. – Ramón lo dejo en la arena mientras tomaba un poco de ella entre sus manos y la deja caer frente a él. Poppy bajo a Blossom, ambos bebes daban palmaditas y patadas emocionados por sentir aquella nueva textura.

Les quitaron los zapatos y los llevaron de la mano a la orilla del mar, al sentir la arena húmeda se emocionaron aún más, las olas que venían y se iban mojando las plantas de sus pies, los hacia reír felices. Poppy y Ramón inhalaron fuerte saboreando con todos los sentidos aquel par de risas, felicidad pura.

Nube se sentía honrado de poder fotografiar ese momento. Lento pero seguro el señor Lombardi llego con el grupo.

-Lamento tener que romper este hermoso momento, pero si no comienzan a arreglarse perderán su vuelo. –

Ramón suspiro lamentando tener que dejarlos, pero pasaría una semana con la mujer más increíble del mundo, Poppy se sentía igual, aunque deseaba más que nada esas vacaciones, los gemelos estarían bien con su abuelo y tío.

Estando en el aeropuerto, ya listos para abordar Ramón voltio con Nube y le dijo.

-Se lo que planeas. –

\- ¿Yo? Yo no planeo nada… - dijo con aquella clásica sonrisa que lo delataba.

-Nube… -

\- ¿Me crees capaz de poner en peligro a los niños? – conociendo lo paranoico de su hermano, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-No, te conozco bien, eres atolondrado, pero sé que jamás lastimarías a mis hijos. –

Aquel tono tan tranquilo y amable en Ramón llamo la atención de abuelo e hijo.

-Nube, Ramón y yo lo estuvimos hablando y… queríamos decírtelo antes de viajar. –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto un tanto nervioso.

-Si nos llegara a pasar algo, que Dios no quiera… pero si pasa, ¿serias el padre de nuestros hijos? – le pregunto Poppy.

A Nube se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, voltio a ver con una enorme sonrisa a su padre y este solo puedo devolvérsela, estaba también sin palabras. Ya había sido padrino de los niños, pero serlo en efectos legales era aún más formal.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Solo te vas a quedar sin decir nada? Tenemos más opciones, podemos dejar a Seda y Satín… o a…- decía Ramón para ser interrumpido por un abrazo de Nube, quien pronto abrazo también a Poppy.

-Si…gracias, muchas gracias por esto. –

-Excelente, firmaremos los papeles cuando regresemos. – dijo Poppy.

-Ya es hora de que abordemos, una cosa más…Nube, no les enseñes a nadar. –

\- ¿Crees que voy a ahogarlos? – pregunto un tanto ofendido.

-No, es solo que es algo que Poppy y yo queremos enseñarles. –

-Oh… en ese caso solo les enseñare alpinismo extremo en el acantilado donde te rompiste el brazo cuando éramos niños. –

\- ¡NUBE! –

-Sabes que bromea, Ramón. – le regaño el padre.

Finalmente, la pareja se despidió de todos y se perdieron de la vista del grupo, Nube estaba feliz de tener aquel par a su cargo, los traía en la carriola muy contento cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-Pero que coincidencia, mira quien está aquí. – dijo Coral acercándose al chico.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto no muy feliz, ya no la odiaba tanto como antes pero aún no le caía del todo bien.

-Tu y tus formas de saludar tan cortes, oye… ¿Ramón esta por aquí? –

-No, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – cuestiono con tono molesto.

-Mi esposo viene conmigo y no quiero que lo vea, él se siente muy inseguro, no deja de compararse con él y si lo ve…-

Un berteno de un tono de piel entre gris y verdosa, regordete, de cabellos verde musgo, con algunas verrugas en el rostro se acercó.

-Cariño, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto el hombre.

-Claro amor. –

-¿Es un amigo? –

-No…él no es para nada mi… -

-Buenas tarde señorita Abreu, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla? – saludo cordial el señor Lombardi.

-Señora…Señora Pagani, ¿ya conoció a mi esposo? El señor Pagani… Cariño, el señor Lombardi. –

El hombre puso una cara de asombro mezclado con algo de angustia. Pero finalmente le dio la mano y saludo.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer…¿usted es el padre de…? –

-Soy padre de Nube. – dijo señalando a su hijo. – y de Ramón. –

-¿Él está por aquí? – pregunto mientras volteaba para todos lados.

-Lamento decirle que mi hijo acaba de tomar su vuelo junto a su esposa, se han ido de luna de miel. –

-Ya veo, me alegro por ellos. – menciono Coral feliz de que no ocurriera un encuentro. Un ruido llamo la atención de la pareja, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de la carriola. - ¿Y eso? No me digas, ¿metiste la pata Nube? – comento entre risas la chica.

-Se equivoca señora Pagani, esa "metida de pata" es de Ramón. – le conto el señor Lombardi contento y tranquilo.

-¿De Ramón? –

Nube acerco la carriola y la abrió dejando ver al par de gemelos que curiosos volvían a voltear a todos lados, los esposos se asomaron para verlos mejor.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿de verdad que son de él? – pregunto Coral.

-Si, así es. – le dijo Nube.

-Pues que pequeños tan preciosos y bien portados se… - No pudo terminar de decir Coral ya que uno de los gemelos le lanzo un chupete y otro le rociaba jugo presionando un tetrapac. La risa del tío fue sonora, pero quien no estaba para nada contento era el señor Lombardi.

-No los motives Nube, hay que enseñarles que esta mal. – decía mientras limpiaba el chupón y se lo devolvía a su dueño. – Lo lamento tanto señora Pagani, no se que les pasa, normalmente no se portan así. –

-¿Qué no se portan así? Incendiaron un árbol, rompieron fotos invaluables, aterraron a media ciudad, estoy niños están que arden. –

-¿Enserio hicieron todo eso? – pregunto Coral mientras se secaba el rostro.

-Eso y más… - dijo con orgullo Nube.

-Gracias a Dios Ramón y yo terminamos… - dijo en un susurro que alegro mucho a su esposo que la alcanzo a oír.

-Fue un placer saludarlos, pero ya debemos de irnos. – comento el señor Lombardi.

-Adiós. – se despidió la pareja.

Por su parte los esposos al fin tomaban sus respectivos asientos, cuando Poppy comento algo.

-¿Te gustan los aviones? –

-No podría decir que si…realmente me dan igual, ¿Por qué preguntas? –

-Por nada…solo pensé que, en las películas, ya saben, los dos van al baño y… -

-¡Dios! Poppy… ¿Sabes cuantas bacterias hay en un baño de avión? –

-Bien…bien… no te pongas así, es solo que… no te gusta la idea de las cuerdas, en el exterior, ni… -

-Poppy, no me gustan ninguna de tus ideas… es una luna de miel, no todo tiene que girar en torno a ese tema, podemos hacer otras cosas…me gustaría ir a otros lugares a hacer otras actividades, o arreglar los problemas entre nosotros, míranos…el avión no ha despegado y ya estamos discutiendo de nuevo. –

Poppy estaba cruzada de brazos tratando de evitar su mirada, Ramón miro resignado por la ventana, un tanto molesto le dijo.

-Bien, tu ganas… la próxima gran idea que tengas la hacemos. –

-No quiero "ganar"…quiero que tu quieras…Se que para ti algunas cosas te deben de parecer aburridas, ya has probado de todo y yo… yo solo conozco lo que tu me has enseñado y… -

-Espera, ¿Qué demonios crees que hice? ¿Qué he probado de todo? ¿a que te refieres? –

-Coral y tu…-

-¡ODIOS QUE LA MENCIONES! – Grito de la nada, la gente volteo a verlos y ambos se sonrojaron, hablando con voz baja le dijo. – Poppy, no me gusta que me la recuerdes, eso ya paso, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? –

-Se que es pasado, es solo que… a veces me siento insegura… no se si estoy a su nivel. – Menciono preocupada.

-Poppy, tu estas muy por encima de su "nivel". – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo a la ventana, lo que no quería que pasara sucedió, ella se comparaba.

-Si…creo que si, bueno, no es solo por eso que me siento insegura, aquella vez que peleamos ¿La recuerdas? –

-Nos peleamos todo el tiempo, se más específica. –

-Esa vez…en que no fui a trabajar y comenzamos algo que no termino bien. –

Ramón al fin voltio a verla, sin dudas recordaba esa vez.

-Yo quería y tú también, pero luego no y yo…yo quería forzarte y prácticamente intente aprovecharme de ti. –

\- ¿Esa vez? –

-Si… - acepto apenada. – debí de detenerme. – Poppy tenía la mirada baja y se veía algo deprimida. Ramón un tanto frustrado le dijo para calmarla.

-Fuiste molesta, es verdad, pero no me sentí para nada incomodo, estaba molesto y tú también, simplemente no congeniamos. –

\- ¿Seguro? –

-Si. –

-Gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que te había obligado a algo que no querías y… -

\- Si te urge sentirte culpable por algo así, debiste de haber pensado aquella vez en el sillón, después de tu estúpida entrevista para el periódico… - Ramón se cubrió la boca con las manos y miro impactado a Poppy, se le había escapado decir aquello, ahora la chica lo miraba impaciente por saber que iba a decir.

-Ramón… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que yo…que yo te he…? –

-No, no, no, no… es solo que…estaba confundido y…no sé qué paso… pero…es que yo… de verdad te amo. – dijo asustado de su posible reacción. – es solo que ese día yo no quería… y tú…no me gusto, no me gusto como me tocaste y lo que hacías…quería decírtelo, pero…Continuamos en eso y… no podía decirte que pararas…-

-Oh Dios mío… Dj Suki tenía razón -dijo falta de voz para luego gritar. - ¡VIOLE A MI ESPOSO! –

Las gentes de los otros asientos voltearon a verlos, los dos se sonrojaron y trataron de ocultarse.

-Poppy… no pasó nada, recibiste una llamada de las chicas y te fuiste antes de que algo pasara. –

-Eso no quita que te hayas sentido usado. –

Poppy tenia razón, Ramón se sentía feliz de al fin arreglar eso con ella.

-Lo sé… hay cosas que no me gustaría hacer o que me hicieras. –

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir así…ok, dime ¿Cuál es el límite? –

\- ¿Limite? –

-Si…hasta donde puedo llegar, que te gusta, que no te gusta. –

-Ok…no quiero. – Ramón lo pensó un poco. – No quiero nada de accesorios innecesarios. –

-¿Cómo qué? –

-No cuerdas. – le dijo con tono severo. – vibradores o canicas, látigos, esposas, nada de esas tonterías. –

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto la chica que si pensó en algunas de esas opciones.

-Te imaginas a los gemelos encontrando algo de eso, además lo único que necesito en esos casos es a ti. – termino por decir con una sonrisa coqueta. Tenia razón, los gemelos eran muy curiosos y se la pasaban sacando cosas de cuanto armario o cajón encontraran, el simple hecho de pensar que eso podía pasar la hizo entender su punto.

-Bien, sin accesorio, pero quiero lencería bonita y uno que otro disfraz, me encantan los disfraces. – dijo emocionada.

-Claro, me encanta que te la pongas… ¿y que no quieres? –

-Que sea aburrido…quiero intentar cosas nuevas, pero quiero que tú también quieras. –

-Está bien Poppy, yo también quiero. – dijo con voz tranquila.

\- ¿Enserio? –

-Sí, me muero de ganas de conocer tu próxima gran idea…pero que no sea en el baño de un avión. – finalizo por decirle con tono de regaño.

-Te lo prometo, sé que te va a encantar. – dijo la chica dejando que su mente divagara en todo lo que podía hacer con su ahora esposo en aquella luna de miel.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Sigue el extra, que se supone seria corto, pero se a largo tanto, bien, debido a que mi computadora me juega sucio de nuevo con el guardado de los archivos voy a subir como vaya terminando los otros episodios restante, me falta el extra, pero resulta que es tan largo ya como un capitulo, así que mejor lo público después. Nos leemos luego.


	26. Chapter 26

Extra

.

.

.

Sonó el eco de una campanilla en cada habitación de la casa en la colina, Ramón se estiro un poco luego de pasar horas sentado en esa silla con sus investigaciones y experimentos, se quedó contemplando el cielo desde el invernadero, solo ahí, sin hacer nada más que esperar la segunda campanada que contaban 10 minutos exactos, deseaba que esta vez fuera diferente, que se escuchara el sonido de la puerta abrirse y las pisadas presurosas a la cocina, pero tras aquel tintinar, nada, el silencio total seguía poseyendo a la vieja mansión victoriana. Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, se levantó resignado de su asiento, fue al closet de armas y saco un arco y sus respectivas flechas, sin tiempo que perder salió de casa diciendo para sí mismo.

-Es hora de la cacería de bobos. –

Caminar por la vereda a la ciudad con paso veloz ya era costumbre para aquel hombre, quien metros antes de llegar a la banqueta más cercana al pueblo se adentraba en la espesura del bosque tratando de localizar a sus presas, un sonido lo alerto, se escondió en unos arbustos y ahí estaban, dos par de niños sobre la rama de un árbol preparándose ambos para tira un enorme globo de agua a los desprevenidos transeúntes, con una flecha certera le dio al inflable que termino por bañarlos a ambos.

-Mis ojos… no puedo ver. – dijo uno de ellos.

-Mi cabello… - se quejó el otro.

De un momento a otro alguien los jalo haciéndolos caer de la rama a un arbusto cercano.

-Oye tú, ¿Con quién crees que te metes? – pregunto a la defensiva uno de los niños que no podía ver nada por la sustancia que le cayó, mientras el otro le daba golpecitos con el codo para que se callara. - ¿Qué? – le pregunto enojado.

-Hola papá… ¿Qué tal la investigación en el laboratorio? – pregunto Blossom un tanto apenado.

-Ustedes dos no aprenden ¿verdad?, ¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir "de la escuela a la casa sin desviarse"? – menciono con tono severo Ramón.

-Lo sentimos papá. – se disculpó Blossom.

-Sigo sin ver nada. – decía Sage a quien la mezcla le cayó en el rostro.

-Vamos, límpiate eso. – decía Ramón mientras trataba de quitárselo de la cara, más cuando lo intento el pañuelo se quedó pegado. - ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué hicieron…que iban a hacer? –

-Es una mezcla de glicerina comestible, pegamento trasparente, agua y brillantina. – respondió Blossom a la pregunta levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela hablando con un profesor.

\- ¿Pensaban lanzarle esto a las personas? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió esto? ¿Qué no piensan en las consecuencias de sus acciones? –

-Pues mamá dijo que con agua se quitaba fácilmente y… - Blossom se petrifico mientras Sage le daba un codazo.

\- ¿Su madre dijo que? –

-Que torpe eres. – le dijo por lo bajo Sage a Blossom.

-Bien, vamos a hacerle una visita a su madre a la alcaldía. –

La nueva alcaldesa estaba trabajando horas extras aquel día, tenían un problema con unos cuantos permisos, papeles, burocracia y demás; permanecía en la oficina de la parte de arriba donde vivía su padre, el ex alcalde Pepe, cuando llegaron este estaba en la sala leyendo un libro.

-Hola señor Pepe. – lo saludo Ramón.

-Hola abuelo. – lo saludaron sin mucho ánimo los niños.

-Hola, no me digan, volvieron a ser descubiertos haciendo alguna travesura. –

-Si… - dijeron un tanto apenados los dos.

\- ¿Esta Poppy aquí? – pregunto Ramón.

\- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – pregunto la joven mujer saliendo de la oficina muy campante y feliz, más al ver a los gemelos reacciono sorprendida. – Dios, niños, ¿Qué les paso? –

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando los encontré a punto de lanzarle un gran globo a las personas que caminaban cerca del bosque. –

-Exacto…eso mismo, les dije que se los lanzaran a alguien más, no que se los lanzaran entre ustedes. –

\- ¡POPPY! – exclamaron abuelo y padre presentes.

-Disculpen… quiero decir, muy mal niños… ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea tan descabellada? –

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos para luego decir.

-Pero si tú nos dijiste que lo hiciéramos… -

Ramón miro con mucho enojo a Poppy, pero esta solo puso una cara de indignación y comento con tono dramático.

-No puedo creer que mis propios hijos me culpen de sus fechorías, Ramón…Los niños merecen un buen castigo… son todos tuyos. –

-Pero mamá… - replicaron los dos.

-Nada de peros, ahora tomen un baño antes de que se seque la mezcla por completo. Una vez que pase eso es casi imposible de quitar, vayan de una vez. –

Los niños se dirigieron al baño seguidos de su abuelo, los gemelos tenían un cuarto designado para ellos ahí, ya que pasaban la noche del sábado y todo el domingo con el ex alcalde.

-Poppy…- la llamo Ramón.

-Estoy ocupada, tengo mucho papeleo que revisar. –

-Poppy…-

-Ramón, por favor…no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo ahora. –

\- ¡POPPY! –

-Bien, pero tengamos la charla en la oficina, no quiero que nadie se entere que discutimos. – argumento la mujer.

La pareja discutía el mismo tema de siempre, ya era toda una rutina entre los dos.

-Ya son traviesos de por sí, ¿Por qué los alientas? –

-Ramón, son niños, solo quieren divertirse y ya… es sano que lo hagas, eres muy estricto con ellos. – decía mientras desocupaba su escritorio.

-Sé que son niños, ¿no te da pendiente que se pasen con una de las bromas y lastimen a alguien?, o peor aún, que ellos salgan lastimados. –

-Nadie sale lastimado con un poco de brillantina, tú te llenabas de ella todo el tiempo. – dijo para casi terminar de dejar sola la superficie del mueble.

-No, tú me llenabas de ella todo el tiempo, y no era para nada divertido. –

-Ya está. – menciono victoriosa por despejar esa área.

-Sí, tu escritorio no tiene nada encima, felicidades, ¿podemos continuar con esto? –

Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro para después pedirle algo.

-Ven Ramón, ven aquí. – dijo para ponerlo entre ella y el escritorio. – te quiero mostrar algo. –

El hombre la miro un tanto extrañado y se sorprendió cuando su esposa lo tomo por las piernas y lo levanto forzándolo a sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-Ves… te pude levantar, tus entrenamientos si funcionan. – dijo contenta quitándose el saco y arremangándose la camisa, mostro los músculos de sus brazos, mientras dejaba aun lado de Ramón su prenda de vestir.

-Claro que funcionan yo los diseñe y además… - la joven mujer se quitó las bragas para lanzarlas lejos, se deshizo de sus zapatillas y se subió sobre él mientras se levantaba hasta la cintura la apretada falda de tubo color negra que tanto odiaba, dejando a la vista completa toda su intimidad. -Poppy… ¿Qué haces? – dijo tratando de alejarse de ella sin ningún éxito.

-Tu qué crees…vamos hacerlo aquí… -

-Wow… ¿Qué?... oye, esto es muy…pero… -

-Ramón, no has escuchado de la fantasía de hacerlo en la oficina. – Sin ninguna tardanza desabrocho sus pantalones, pronto se filtró entre las prendas y sin ningún pudor comenzó a estimular su miembro con sus manos, sostenía fuerte su punta con una, apretándola de manera suave, yendo al ritmo de la otra que subía y bajaba estrujándolo con lujuria.

Aquello tiro sus murallas demasiado rápido, Ramón se recostó sin poder controlar su cuerpo, pero su mente aun esta fría por lo que le decía.

-Los niños…no podemos… -

-Ellos están tomando un baño, te aseguro que se tardaran, esa mezcla no sale fácil. –

-Tus secretarias…ellas entran y salen. –

-Ya se fueron todas, nadie nos va a interrumpir. –

-Tu… tu padre, él está…está aquí. –

-Estará al pendiente de los niños como siempre. –

Ramón comenzó a gemir, y como no hacerlo, su miembro estaba hirviendo, lubrico, duro, completamente erecto, listo para subir las cosas al siguiente nivel.

-Sigue Ramón, quiero oírte decir que más podría evitar que disfrutemos de esto. – lo reto Poppy mientras lo hacía entrar en la gloria.

-La luz… - decía sin ninguna congruencia.

\- ¿Te molesta? –

-El escritorio. –

\- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Te parece incomodo? –

-Las ventanas… -

-No te preocupes, están cerradas. –

Poppy siguió moviéndose, brincaba gustosa sobre él, aquel vaivén los tenía vueltos locos a los dos, Ramón ya no se resistió, lo estaba gozando, cuando al fin se relajó por completo ocurrió lo que tanto le preocupaba. La puerta se abrió.

-Hija, sabes si los niños trajeron su… -

-Señor Pepe. – exclamo Ramón cubriéndose su rostro sonrojado con ambas manos. Mientras Poppy tomaba su saco para ocultar lo obvio que hacían.

-Papá… ¿Por qué no tocaste? – pregunto nerviosa, sin deshacer esa bochornosa posición.

\- ¡Poppy!... ¿En serio? ¿En el escritorio?... quiero decir… lo siento, sigan en lo suyo. – Se disculpó presuroso el ex alcalde para cerrar la puerta.

-Lo lamento tanto Ramón, tenías razón… si quieres podemos parar y… - pero tras decir esas palabras se percató de algo, su miembro se había endurecido más, estaba más grueso, listo para zacear la sed de su palpitante vagina. - ¿Te excito que nos descubrieran verdad? – dijo de manera pervertida mientras movía acompasada su cadera, logrando que su miembro se restregara en todo su interior.

-Poppy. – le hablo sin quitar las manos de su rostro. – Por favor no lo menciones. – dijo apenado.

-¿Te gusto esa adrenalina de saber que te pueden descubrir haciendo una "travesura"? –

-Poppy para… -

-Vamos…hay que terminar, no podemos quedarnos así, además, ya nos vio, sabe lo que pasa en esta habitación, ya no vendrá nadie más. –

Aquello de verdad puso aún más excitado a Ramón, quien volvió a perder su cordura tras cada envestida de cadera que lo llevaban al paraíso, cada que se acercaban más y más, profundizando la penetración; sentía venirse, ya no lo aguanto, comenzó a gemir con fuerza, Poppy no tuvo de otra que taparle la boca con las manos, cuando sintió que se corrió dentro de ella al fin lo libero.

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste? – Pregunto la mujer mirando gustosa su falta el aliento.

-Cada segundo. – dijo entre jadeos.

-Bien…porque lo que sigue no nos va a gustar, hay que salir con mi padre y darle una… no sé, ¿disculpa? –

-Sí, tienes razón. -

-Espera. – dijo levantándose y yendo a su baño. – Yo salgo primero, luego ven tú. –

Así fue, Poppy se refresco un poco para después salir a la sala tras que Ramón entro al baño, el ex alcalde estaba de nuevo leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Papá? –

\- ¿Terminaron Poppy? –

-Si… - dijo con tono apenado y un marcado sonrojo. – yo… perdón, nos ganaron las ganas y… -

-No… no, tenías razón, debí de tocar la puerta. – dijo sacándose las gafas y volteando a ver a su hija.

-Sí, pero este no es lugar para hacer eso… es una oficina y… bueno, tampoco fue culpa de Ramón, la idea fue mía y … - la alcaldesa ya no sabía que decir para acabar con el incómodo momento.

-Claro que fue tu idea, no me imagino a Ramón pidiéndote hacerlo un cualquier lado… Poppy, son un matrimonio que se aman, es normal…lo entiendo, no deben sentirse apenados, solo que para la próxima vez póngale seguro a la puerta, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Blossom y Sage los hubieran descubierto? –

-Pues sí, Ramón es muy cuidadoso con eso, lo lamento de verdad y…gracias por entender. –

-Fui porque por un momento pensé que discutían en serio, vaya forma de debatir un tema. –

-Sí, así pasa casi siempre, o bueno…siempre terminamos después, luego de… y cuando estamos… - el incómodo momento entre padre e hija continuaba, hablar sobre sus frecuentes encuentros comenzó a apenarla mucho.

-Eh… pues qué bueno que no discutían de verdad…y…. –

\- ¿Quién discutía? – pregunto Sage que se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

\- ¡SAGE!... – se alarmaron los dos al verlo, temiendo de que haya escuchado la plática.

\- ¿Es por papá y mamá? No te preocupes abuelo, ellos no discutirían aquí, la oficina de mamá solo tiene medio baño y el baño completo lo estamos usando nosotros. –

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que discutan? – pregunto desconcertado el ex alcalde.

-Que cuando lo hacen papá toma un laaaargo baño. –

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, pero temiendo que el menor supiera algo le pregunto.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué lo hace? – pregunto su abuelo.

\- Pues por su TOC… eso dice mamá. –

\- ¿Su qué? –

-Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo…algo sobre que se siente sucio luego de pelear y… -

El alcalde volteo a ver a su hija incrédulo de lo que oía.

-Él se siente sucio luego de "pelear". –

-No, no, no, no… yo le dije eso a los gemelos cuando eran pequeños y… -

\- ¿Entonces es mentira? ¿Por qué se baña papá cuando discute contigo? – pregunto curioso Sage.

-Lo hace…es que él…esto no tiene que ver…además. –

Los dos presentes la veían raro, sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-Basta, no más preguntas por hoy… Sage, necesito que vayas por algo al supermercado, toma este dinero y ve por esto, hoy me toca hacer la comida. – dijo dándole unos billetes y una pequeña lista de compras.

\- ¿No puede cocinar la cena papá? …tu comida sabe rara. –

\- ¡Sage! – lo regaño su madre.

-Lo siento, papá dijo que nunca te lo dijera, pero Blossom y yo preferimos que él cocine. –

-Mira jovencito, yo voy a cocinar y no me importa que a ninguno de los tres les guste me comida… ¡VAN A COMERCELA!... ahora, ve al supermercado y compra lo de la lista. –

-Si mamá… - dijo apenado por hacerla enojar.

Poppy con el paso del tiempo se volvió una madre amorosa y dedicada, mimaba a los gemelos con muchos cariños, los ayudaba con sus travesuras, suavizando los castigos que Ramón les ponía, los niños fuera de ser ocurrentes eran hijos perfectos.

Un par de niñas platicaban en la plaza frente a la alcaldía, una de ella como de 10 años, tenía cabellos de rulos definidos color verde, su cara era enmarcada por unos lentes gruesos, estaba acompañada de una niña un poco más pequeña, como de unos 6 años con cabellos largos y lacios, tenían un azul intenso, casi negro que iba aclarándose hasta llegar a un blanco puro en las puntas, tenía tatuajes en su rostro y manos, curioso en verdad.

\- Es un bonito lugar, entonces ¿ya vi todo en Villa Troll? – le pregunto la más pequeña a la mayor.

\- Si, mi familia ha vivido aquí por generaciones, es una lástima que solo vengas de visita, si te quedaras más tiempo podría presentarte a los gemelos Lombardi. –

\- ¿Gemelos? –

-Si… ¿no sabes que es un gemelo? –

-No…que son. –

-Bueno, es cuando una mamá tiene dos hijos. –

-Oh…son hermanos. –

-Sí, son hermanos, nacieron al mismo tiempo. –

-Pues yo no tengo hermanos, pero tengo muchos primos, ¿qué tiene de especial tener un gemelo? –

-Bueno…es que ellos son idénticos, como dos gotas de agua. –

\- ¿De verdad? Jamás he visto gemelos…quiero conocerlos. – dijo emocionada dando brinquitos.

-Pues no sé dónde están ahora, pero…podemos ir a su casa en la colina, es el único lugar que no te he enseñado, todos los niños en Villa Troll nos hemos quedado a dormir en ella, los gemelos organizan las mejores pijamadas. –

Los hijos de Poppy y Ramón eran los más populares del pueblo, no había quien no los conociera, tenían la amistad de todos los otros niños de su edad y los más pequeños los idolatraban, contaban con un pequeño club de fans por parte de unas chicas de la misma generación que ellos, pues desde bebés hasta las actuales fechas, eran modelos oficiales de la marca de ropa de las gemelas Seda y Satín que se habían vuelto famosas, andar en las pasarelas para los chicos era común, ambos eran tremendamente coquetos, cosa que preocupaba mucho a su padre, Ramón les tenía prohibido tener novia hasta no pasar los 16, eso no les preocupaba a los niño de 11, las chicas aun no les interesaban, o no a ambos.

Al Sage ver tan curiosa pequeña se acercó al par.

-Hola niñas ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto galante mientras se ponía sus gafas, pues aun de mayores los gemelos solían poner aquella mirada que aterraba a todos, motivo por lo que los lentes oscuros no faltaban en su vestimenta.

-Blossom… - dijo suspirando la chica.

-Ese mismo… - menciono Sage con una sonrisa, era bastante común que los confundieran, ya ni siquiera se detenía a discutir.

-Blossom, te presento a Lakshmi, vino de visita a Villa Troll para ver a sus abuelos y conocer el pueblo. –

-Eso suena interesante Marta. –

-Sabes mi nombre… - dijo de manera soñadora.

-Claro que lo sé, seré el próximo alcalde de la región, debo de conocer a todos, entonces… Lakshmi, me imagino que no has visto mi casa en la colina. –

-No, Marta estaba por llevarme. – susurro con timidez al ver lo guapo que era el niño.

-Pues si me acompañan al supermercado a hacer las compras podremos ir después a mi casa. – sugirió Sage, lo que pasaba es que el chico odiaba estar solo, siempre estaba con su hermano o padre o madre o algún amigo en su defecto, pero Blossom, a quien la mezcla le cayó en el cabello, estaba teniendo problemas para quitársela.

-Me encantaría. – dijo la niña de cabellos azules.

-Yo no puedo, mi mamá me espera a cenar. – dijo desanimada Marta.

-No te preocupes, será para otra ocasión. –

Tras despedirse de la niña, los dos se dirigieron al supermercado, Sage le hablaba de todo lo que había por hacer, lugares geniales para jugar, competencias, concursos y un sinfín de actividades que hacer para entretenerse.

-Lástima que mi familia y yo solo nos quedaremos hasta el domingo. –

-Oye, debes de ser más positiva, hoy es jueves, que te parece si le pides permiso a tu padre y te quedas a dormir a nuestra casa, podemos invitar a Marta también y hacer una pijamada, así mi padre nos prepara algo y no tendremos que comer lo que haga mamá. –

\- ¿Perdón? – pregunto desconcertada la niña.

-Quiero decir…que nos divertiremos mucho, jugaremos toda la noche. –

-Eso suena divertido Blossom. –

-De hecho…soy Sage, mi hermano está en casa de mi abuelo. –

-Oh…pues un gusto en conocerte Sage. – dijo tendiéndole la mano como si lo acabara de encontrar.

-Un gusto en conocerte Lakshmi. – menciono aceptando el saludo. – Bien, entonces solo debemos de pedirle permiso a tus padres. –

-Si…mira por haya. – dijo señalando a una persona. – ahí está mi papá, podemos preguntarle a hora. –

-Sí, me parece perfecto. –

Ambos se acercaron al hombre que estaba en el área de congelados, la niña muy alegre lo saludo.

-Mira papá, hice otro amigo. –

-Muy bien Lakshmi, me alegro por eso. –

-Buenas tardes, señor. – saludo Sage con una ligera inclinación.

-Papá, Sage dice que van a hacer una pijamada para mí, que puedo invitar a quien yo quiera, podemos ir a su casa, anda… di que sí, por favor. –

-Lakshmi, Lakshmi…calma, no sabemos si sus padres se los permiten. –

-Oh, mis padres están de acuerdo, cuando es para darle la bienvenida a alguien siempre lo está, no se preocupe, hacemos esto todo el tiempo. –

-Ok, mi hija podrá ir a tu fiesta, pero necesito conocerte un poco más…tu nombre es Sage ¿verdad? –

-Así es. –

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? –

-11. –

Las preguntas sobre él no pararon ni un momento, el niño comentaba feliz toda su información mientras ambos realizaban sus compras.

Por otro lado, en la alcaldía Ramón al fin salió a la sala para encontrarse con Poppy y el ex alcalde Pepe. No sabía que decir, por suerte Blossom salió de la regadera victorioso tras quitarse por fin aquel fluido del cabello.

-Listo…al fin me deshice de esa cosa. – exclamo el menor.

-Felicidades Blossom, ahora solo queda saber cuál será el castigo para ti y tu hermano. – le comento Ramón a su hijo quien simplemente se encorvo de hombros.

-Ramón…se más dulce, solo fue una travesura inofensiva, además, nadie salió perjudicados más que ellos, ya fue suficiente castigo por hoy. –

-Poppy, no hemos acabado y tú eres la responsable, no deberías… -

La joven se acercó a su esposo masajeaba su fornido pecho para terminar acariciando su cabello.

-Ramón, Ramón… te he dicho lo mucho que te amo… -

-Poppy… - menciono un tanto frustrado su nombre.

-Te amo mucho Ramón, lo sabes o te lo vuelvo a demostrar. – le susurro dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ya… ya entendí, lo hablaremos después en casa. – dijo separándose de ella.

-Ese mi hombre. – comento victoriosa.

-Sage… ¿Sage? ¿Dónde está Sage? – pregunto molesto de que su hijo se hubiera escapado de nuevo.

-Relájate, lo mande a comprar algo al supermercado, recuerda que a mí me toca preparar la cena. –

-No Poppy, eso es mañana, hoy me toca a mí. –

\- ¿Seguro? Juraría que me toca a mí, hasta creo que lo anote en un papel por algún lado. – dijo sosteniendo un posti que pronto Ramón le arrebato y arrojo a la basura.

\- ¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que te engaño? ¿Por qué habría yo de querer cocinar si te toca a ti? –

-Cierto, lo siento… me confundí. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – en ese caso, ve por Sage al supermercado y regresen a casa. –

-Eso haremos, Blossom, despídete. –

-Adiós abuelo Pepe, hasta al rato mamá. –

-Hasta luego. – dijeron abuelo e hija.

-Adiós señor Pepe, y lamento tanto lo sucedido hace un momento. – menciono con un tono sonrojado en sus mejillas - le aseguro no volverá a pasar. Nos vemos después, mi reina Poppy. – el título de princesa había quedado atrás tras ser la chica nombrada alcaldesa de la ciudad.

Mientras ambos salían de la alcaldía un pensativo niño le hablo a su padre.

-Papá… estoy seguro que le toca hacer la cena a mamá. –

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Tú y tu hermano quieren comer lo que cocina tu madre? –

-No…pero, ¿engañaste a mamá para que no cocinara? –

-Engañar es una palabra muy fea, no crees que es mejor pensar que la estoy ayudando, porque debe de sentirse muy cansada de trabajar horas extras. –

-Tu tampoco querías comer lo que preparara ¿verdad? –

-No, para nada. –

\- ¿Y qué paso con el abuelo? ¿Por qué te disculpaste? –

-Haces demasiadas preguntas Blossom. –

\- Lo siento, es que me da curiosidad, puede escuchar mientras me lavaba el cabello que los descubrieron haciendo algo, ¿Qué hacían? –

-Blossom, ¿recuerdas que tema te dije que tu madre no quería que hablara con ustedes? –

-Si…era el…oh…- el niño se quedó por fin callado, ambos eran muy inteligentes y sabían, por lo que les decía su abuelo, el señor Lombardi, lo que hacían sus padres cuando estaban solos.

\- ¿Te incomoda? – pregunto con tranquilidad Ramón.

-No, el abuelo dice que es normal y sano…que así se demuestran su amor ustedes dos. – realmente el señor Lombardi había hecho un buen trabajo explicándole a los niños.

-Que tierno eres, nunca cambies. – dijo dándole un abrazo; los gemelos tenían un tipo de idolatría por la relación que sostenían sus padres, ambos deseaban crecer y tener una igual de perfecta que ella, aunque Ramón era abierto con muchos temas en cuanto su curiosidad les hacía brotar, no les contaba para nada los problemas que tenía con su esposa, y Poppy tampoco les decía sobre las discusiones que de vez en cuando se libraban, esperarían a que fueran un poco más mayores para explicarles todo eso, de como casi todo terminaba antes de empezar, de como él y Poppy a veces ni se soportaban, pero sin importar aquello no dejaban de amarse, esas confusiones que causaba el amor era un tema que para Ramón por el momento era tabú. Al llegar al supermercado le ordeno. – busca a tu hermano por esa parte, yo iré por acá. –

-Claro. –

No paso mucho tiempo para que Ramón diera con Sage, quien hablaba muy entretenido con una niña pequeña, a la cual no pudo reconocer, jamás en su vida la había visto.

-Sage, es hora de ir a casa, logre persuadir a tu madre de no cocinar así que deja eso y… - al verla de cerca vio en ella ciertos rasgos que le recordaron a alguien. – Hola pequeña, ¿estás sola? –

-No, mi papá esta por aquí, en alguno de estos pasillos. –

-Ya veo, Sage, vamos a casa, busquemos a tu hermano. –

-Pero papá, ella es nueva en Villa Troll, ¿sabes lo que significa? –

Ramón rodo los ojos y junto con su hijo, aunque de forma no tan animada dijeron al uní solo.

-Pijamada. –

-Ok, pero su padre debe de decirme que acepta y tienes que decirme cuantos más vendrán. – le recordó Ramón a Sage en un tono no muy contento.

-Sí, su papá ya le dio permiso. –

-Está bien, pero quiero oírlo de sus propios labios. –

Ambos lo llevaron a donde estaba aquel hombre, conforme se iba acercando Ramón fue disminuyendo su andar hasta quedarse parado a unos cuantos metros de aquel sujeto, incrédulo de lo que veía, ¿sería posible?

-Papá, papá…el padre de Sage está aquí. – dijo contenta la niña. – dice que, si tú le dices que tengo permiso de ir a la fiesta, la pijamada se hará, por favor dile, anda dile. –

-Lakshmi, ya te oí, solo…-

Los dos hombres se miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, no se movían ni un solo centímetro y apenas si respiraban.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Papá…pasa algo? – le pregunto Sage.

\- ¿Papi? ¿Papi? Responde. – le pedía Lakshmi a su padre mientras le tiraba del brazo.

Luego de otro minuto de silencio se escuchó una voz que fingía cortesía.

-Buenas tardes…Ramón. –

-Arroyin, siempre es un gusto ver tu rostro por aquí. – le contesto con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Arroyin! ... ¿El mismo Arroyin que trato de lastimar a mamá? – pregunto susurrante Sage mientras se escondía detrás de su padre.

-Tu hijo… me supongo. –

-Uno de ellos, así es. –

\- ¿Uno? Y el otro…escuche que son… -

-Gemelos, claro. –

-Me supongo que su madre debe ser…-

-Poppy, por su puesto. –

-Vaya torpeza la mía, le pregunte de todo a tu hijo menos el nombre de sus padres, si por ahí hubiera empezado no habría ilusionado a mi hija con esa idea de "la pijamada de bienvenida" –

-Sí, le hubieras ahorrado la desilusión. -

-Pero papá…mamá dice que sin importar quien sea debemos de… -

-Ya se lo que dice tu madre, pero es mi casa y no lo quiero a él cerca y mucho menos a su… - Ramón respiro hondo y tras soltar un suspiro le dijo. – Lamento tener que decirles que no son bienvenidos en mi casa. –

-No te preocupes, mi hija no quería ir de cualquier forma. –

-Pero papito…-

-Lakshmi, regresemos a casa de tus abuelos, tu madre debe de estar muy preocupada. –

Arroyin tomo la mano de su hija y se la llevo lejos de ahí, cosa que imito Ramón con Sage.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables con extraños? – le pregunto muy enojado.

-Papá… yo no sabía que era él, jamás lo había visto, si hubiera sabido no habría… -

-Si claro, ¿sabes lo que pasa? Tú y tu hermano son igual de ingenuos que su madre, andar por ahí respondiendo las preguntas de un hombre que no conoces, ¿Qué no mides las consecuencias de tus actos? Pudieron haberte secuestrado, eras el hijo de la alcaldesa, eres modelo de S&S, muchos te conocen… -

-Pero venia con esa niña… Lakshmi, ella no tiene la culpa que su padre sea… -

-Sage, algunos usan niños de anzuelo, ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente es su hija? –

Finalmente encontraron a Blossom, este los saludo entusiasmado levantando la mano, cosa que aprovecho Ramón para sujetarlo y llevarlos de vuelta a casa casi a arrastras. Fue un trayecto silencioso, ambos intercambiaban miradas, jamás lo habían visto así de enojado, ya adentro de la casa los libero y tomo rápidamente el teléfono.

-Hola…Poppy, ¿a quién crees que me encontré en el supermercado? A Arroyin…puedes creerlo, el maldito hijo de pu…. –

\- ¡PAPÁ! – gritaron los gemelos mientras se tapaban los oídos.

-Lo siento…niños, quédense aquí, estaré en el taller. – dijo para encerrarse en el, no sin antes advertirles. – no se vayan, aún falta que hable con ustedes. –

Tras cerrar la puerta los gemelos al fin pudieron conversar.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Blossom que había visto salir a su padre muy tranquilo de la alcaldía y cambiando por completo su actitud en el supermercado.

-Pues, recuerdas la historia que nos contaba mamá sobre los bertenos y los trolls, y como uno de ellos los traiciono y por eso papá casi pierde a mamá…-

-Si, terminaba en que fue mamá quien casi perdía a papá. –

\- Arroyin está aquí…en Villa Troll. –

\- ¿Ese Arroyin? –

-Ese mismo, y pues…viene con su hija, yo no sabía que era ella y la invite a una pijamada de bienvenida, pero papá se molestó mucho, en especial porque estuve hablando con un completo extraño. –

-Sage…sabes que a papá no les gusta que hablemos con extraños. –

-Lo sé, pero jamás especifico que los niños también contaban, y además Marta, la chica de rulos verdes me la presento primero, no era una extraña. –

-Bueno, ya está enojado, lo único que podemos hacer antes de que se enoje más es dejar la brújula en su buro antes de que se dé cuenta que no la tiene. – Los gemelos solían tomar a escondida la brújula del padre biológico de Ramón para sus incursiones en el bosque, de esa forma siempre encontraban el camino de regreso a casa.

-Buena idea, ve y déjala ahora que esta distraído. –

\- ¿Yo?... déjala tú, tu eres quien la traías. –

-Si, pero te la di cuando estábamos subiendo por el árbol, ¿lo recuerdas Blossom? –

-Claro, y luego te la regrese arriba Sage. –

-No…no lo recuerdo, tú debes de tenerla. –

-Ya te dije que no, tú te ibas a hacer cargo de ella. –

-Pero te pedí ayuda y… la perdiste seguramente. –

-No, tú la perdiste. –

-No…tú la perdiste. –

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a pelear en la sala, en ocasiones Ramón lamentaba a verles enseñado defensa personal, pues a pesar de tener 11 años, los niños se golpeaban bastante fuerte, aunque eran raras las veces que peleaban así. Cuando salió del taller y presencio ese espectáculo grito inmediatamente.

-Blossom…Sage, ¡YA BASTA! – Pero los gemelos seguían dándose de golpes y Ramón no tuvo de otra más que entrar también a la pelea y someterlos contra el piso. – Cuando les digo que "basta" significa que se detengan. –

-Auch… - se quejaron ambos gemelos. – Papá…no respiramos. –

-Cierto, lo siento, es que ustedes me forzan a …niños ¿Por qué peleaban? – dijo recobrando su paternal forma de ser.

-Sage y yo… - trataba de pensar en algo Blossom para no decir la verdad. – bueno…le dije que fue muy ingenuo de su parte hablar con un extraño, te aseguro papi que si yo hubiera estado con él eso no habría pasado. –

Ramón miro incrédulo a su hijo, si los dos hubieran estado lo más seguro es que ambos le hubieran tomado de las manos a Arroyin y se habrían ido con él, uno solo era ingenuo, pero los dos juntos eran fácilmente manejables, Blossom era demasiado dulce para decirle que no a alguien, y Sage cedía fácilmente ante cualquier invitación que le pareciera entretenida.

-Claro…ustedes dos no dejan de sorprenderme, se parecen tanto a su madre. – dijo ayudándolos a levantarse. – por eso el castigo de hoy será… - Ramón fue a la cocina y saco un tarro repleto de avena cruda, agitándolo en lo alto para que lo vieran.

-Avena. – se quejaron amargamente los dos.

-Vamos, es buena para ustedes. – dijo para comenzar a cocinarla.

Los dos niños se sentaron en la barra muy molestos, pero, aun así, comer la avena de su padre era mil veces mejor que comer las raras comidas que hacia su madre.

.

.

Por otro lado, Arroyin hablaba seriamente con su esposa.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea venir. – le reclamaba a ella.

-Arroyin, tu serenidad esta turbia, respira y piensa mejor las cosas. – su esposa le recomendó, luego de la traición, el chico se había ido a vivir a Karma Place, un lugar de tranquilidad y paz donde la gente originaria de ahí tenían cabellos negros y piel con tatuajes de nacimiento que casi los cubría de pies a cabeza, se había enamorado y se casó con una joven de ese lugar, tras algunas meditaciones y trabajo personal confeso que se sentía apenado con Poppy, pues fue ella la que más sufrió con su traición, no solo había regresa a visitar a sus padres, venía a pedirle perdón.

-Realmente no esperaba que él fuera su esposo, eso lo cambia todo. –

-Claro que no, al contrario, te servirá para tu crecimiento personal, a él también le debes una disculpa, recuerda que él se lastimo físicamente por tu egoísmo. –

-Si…lo sé, es solo que él es una persona tan, particular, créeme amor, si lo conocieras, él no acepta disculpas…es un caso perdido. – comento desanimado, al parecer el viaje de horas no rendirían los frutos que esperaba.

-No te desanimes, tú puedes pedir perdón, si él no quiere dártelo ya no será tu problema, además… no todo está perdido, si Poppy es tan accesible como me contaste, estoy segura que ella si te lo dará. –

Lakshmi estaba escondida escuchando aquella conversación, sabia por su madre que su padre había hecho algo muy malo y que se sentía muy arrepentido, no estaba enterada de que aquel viaje era para pedirle perdón a esa persona, si la alcaldesa no era un problema no veía el porqué intervenir, pero si el señor Ramón le causaba pesar a su padre, ella se encargaría de convencerlo, por lo que ayudada con la oscuridad de la noche, se escurrió entre las casas, cruzando las calles y llegando a la orilla del bosque, Marta le había dicho que solo tenía que cruzar un par de veredas para llegar a la casa en la colina, pero no le dijo cual, ella dio por hecho que entrando por cualquier parte del bosque podría dar con la mansión. La niña ingreso al área forestal para perderse entre los arbustos y árboles, siendo devorada por la completa oscuridad que ahí reinaba.

.

.

Los gemelos jugaban con su comida mientras su padre hacia una cena especial para Poppy.

-Papá. – le hablo Sage.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- ¿Por qué mamá va a comer algo especial? –

-Porque es tu madre. – le dijo sin tantos rodeos.

-Pero ella fue la de la idea del globo de agua. –

-Si, pero ella no te llevo de la mano a que hablas con un completo desconocido. –

-Eso lo entiendo. – dijo Blossom. – pero en ese caso ¿Por qué yo también como avena? ¿Yo no hable con ningún extraño? –

-Tu estas comiendo avena por pelear con tu hermano. –

-Eso no es justo. – comento haciendo pucheros.

-Nada en esta vida lo es. – dijo en tono burlón. – no se levantarán de aquí hasta que se acaben todo el plato, ustedes saben, si se enfría sabe aún peor. –

Los niños se miraron entre si, debían encontrar la brújula de su abuelo antes de que su padre se diera cuenta que no estaba, a Blossom le faltaba poco por terminar, así que Sage le dijo en susurros para que su padre no los escuchara.

-Cambiemos lugares…así yo voy arriba y salgo por la ventana, creo saber dónde está la brújula. –

\- ¿Enserio? –

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo… no la teníamos cuando subimos al árbol, la perdimos mucho antes, a la hora de armar el globo, ahí la dejamos. –

\- ¿Qué tanto hablan? – pregunto Ramón, que no le gustaba para nada que los gemelos se secretearan.

-Nada. – dijeron en coro mientras se ponían los lentes de sol. Normalmente los tenían puestos, aunque en ratos se los quitaban, no solo los usaban para cubrir aquella mirada, también se los ponían cuando se sentían ofendidos.

Ramón no le dio importancia y siguió en lo suyo, fue cuando volvió su atención a la cena que los gemelos se cambiaron de lugar, Sage termino la última cucharada de avena y lavo su plato.

-Papá, voy a tomar un baño, aún tengo mezcla en el cabello. –

-Bien, asegúrate de que te quede bien limpio o tendremos que cortártelo. –

-Si, papá… - dijo para irse arriba.

-Sage, termina de comer tu avena. –

Blossom vio con pesar el plato de su hermano, estaba casi lleno y seguro que su padre no lo dejaría irse hasta que lo terminara, comenzaba a lamentar el trato que hizo con su hermano, pero era urgente encontrar la brújula. Tras un par de cucharadas, el niño comenzó a lucir verdaderamente mal.

-Papá…ya no quiero. – Comer dos platos de avenas era demasiado para el menor.

-Ya te dije que no te levantaras hasta acabar, no te muevas de aquí, voy a meter una tanda de ropa a lavar. – Ramón se fue al cuarto que usaban de alacena donde también se encontraba la lavadora y secadora, al ver que no tenía suficiente ropa se dirigió arriba, entro al cuarto de sus hijos que estaba bien ordenado y limpio, recogió la ropa del cesto mientras escuchaba la voz de Blossom cantando en el baño y veía la luz filtrándose en la rendija.

Tras escuchar los pasos de su padre retirarse del cuarto, Sage acomodo la grabadora para que siguiera tocando la cinta, abrió la ventana y con la ayuda de un par de cuerdas que tomo del armario de su padre, salió de casa solo con una linterna en mano. El niño llego sin problemas al punto donde sabía que habían extraviado la brújula, tras buscar un poco dio con ella, pensaba irse lo más rápido a casa, sabía que su padre siempre estaba pendiente de ellos, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que descubriera la mentira, pero un sonido llamo su atención, al inicio pensó que era el ulular de un búho, pero sonaba muy melancólico, por lo que pensó que algún gato debía de haberse atorado en un árbol, siguió caminando entre los pinos, escuchando muy atento el sonido que cada vez se volvía más fuerte, pronto llego a un punto donde parecía un llanto joven, cerca de una pequeña grieta, algo más cueva que nada, con la ayuda de su linterna vislumbro a la pequeña Lakshmi en el fondo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto.

La pequeña niña levanto la mirada y con tono triste dijo.

-Me caí, y no sé cómo salir de aquí. –

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo. –

El niño bajo de inmediato deslizándose por la pared casi vertical, cuando al fin estuvo a su lado le pregunto.

\- ¿Te lastimaste? –

-No lo sé, pero me duele mucho mi pie. –

-Bueno, hay que salir de aquí. –

Sage cargo a Lakshmi en su espalda y trato de subir aquella pared, pero la tierra estaba húmeda y apenas la tocaba se venía abajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la niña preocupada.

-No pasa nada, espera aquí. – dijo bajándola, trato de salir de ahí por otro lado más empinado, gracias a las enseñanzas de su extremo tío nuboso, estaba a punto de lograrlo.

-Oye… ¿vas a dejarme? – pregunto preocupada viendo que casi salía.

-No… es solo que. – Sage no podía sacarla, pesaba demasiado para él, lo más lógico era salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola, tenía miedo y estaba muy fría, el niño bajo con ella y le dijo. - ¿Sabes cuál es la regla número uno cuando uno se pierde en un bosque? –

-No… ¿Cuál es? – dijo entre sollozos.

-Quedarte donde estas y ya no moverte, así te encontraran más fácil. –

-Entonces, ¿estamos perdidos? – pregunto preocupada.

-No, porque en unos cuantos minutos mi padre se dará cuenta que no estoy en casa y vendrá por mí, él siempre nos encuentra, conoce este bosque como la palma de su mano. –

-Está bien… - acepto resignada la niña. Para tranquilizarla Sage comenzó a cantar, eso realmente la calmo hasta dormirla.

-Papá, no tardes. – dijo mientras abrazaba a Lakshmi que cada vez se ponía más fría.

.

.

En casa, Ramón regresaba a la cocina para terminar la cena de Poppy, cuando se encontró con Sage vomitando en el lava platos.

\- ¡SAGE! – el padre preocupado fue a ver a su hijo quien solamente dijo.

-Dos platos de avenas son demasiado. – para volver a vomitar.

\- ¿Dos platos? – alterado por él comentario le quito los lentes y tras revisarle los ojos dijo molesto. – Blossom… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dónde está Sage? –

Ramón subió muy enojado las escaleras, seguramente Sage había hecho un trato con Blossom para no comer avena a cambio de algo, pero nadie se escaparía de su castigo, solo por eso comería tres platos enteros.

\- ¡SAGE! – grito abriendo la puerta del baño para encontrarlo solo, la grabadora seguía sonando, la ventana estaba abierta con una cuerda amarrada del escusado, encolerizado bajo a la cocina y zarandeando a su otro hijo le pregunto. – Blossom ¿Dónde está Sage? –

El niño volvió a vomitar para luego decir.

-En el bosque…brújula…perdimos… - para después seguir devolviendo la comida.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

Tras darle un poco de medicamento a Blossom, cosa que lo adormeció, ambos salieron tras la pista del menor, no tardaron en llegar al punto, pero ahí no había nadie, al hermano mayor ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos por la pastilla y mientras bostezaba su padre le pregunto.

-Blossom, ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar? –

-Si…Sage y yo lo armamos aquí… -

-Pero él no está aquí. – dijo desesperado.

-Tal vez ya regreso a casa. –

-No…lo hubiéramos visto regresar…nos lo hubiéramos topado. –

Ramón estaba entrando en pánico, temía que su hijo se hubiera perdido, de que se repitiera la historia, comenzó a hiperventilar, no podría con algo así de nuevo, se moriría de tristeza si algo le llegaba a pasar.

-Ven Blossom, hay que seguir buscando. – dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo consigo, era en esas ocasiones cuando más extraña a su perro, el viejo Nube había muerto dos años atrás, sin duda cuidar de los gemelos era un reto aun mayor con su ausencia.

Mientras gritaba su nombre y al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener despierto a su otro hijo quien a duras penas podía seguir de pie. Pronto unos gritos llamaron su atención, se veían luces a los lejos, cerca de la zona de competencia, un grupo de gente con linternas en manos gritaba llamando a alguien, sin dudar Ramón y Blossom se dirigieron a allá.

-Arroyin, cálmate… ¿Estás seguro que salió de casa? – le decía Poppy al preocupado padre.

-Claro que si, mi esposa encontró esta nota. – le dijo mientras le entregaba un papel con las letras escritas "fui a la casa en la colina".

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tu hija quería ir a mi casa? –

-Es que ella se encontró con uno de tus hijos y le hablo sobre algo… una fiesta o pijamada. –

-La pijamada de bienvenida. –

-Si, eso… pero cuando supo Ramón de quien era hija, él… bueno, no solo él, yo también… -

-Eso no me lo conto Ramón. – menciono molesta, Poppy le había dicho que cada niño en Villa Troll debía de ser amigo de los gemelos, sin importar su origen o familia.

\- ¡POPPY! – La llamo Ramón a lo lejos dejando a Blossom sentado en una de las gradas. Corrió asía ella y esta de inmediato lo regaño.

-Ramón, ¿es cierto que le dijiste a la pequeña Lakshmi que no era bienvenida en nuestra casa? –

\- ¿Qué?... Poppy eso no importa, te tengo que decir algo …-

-Ramón… ¿Cómo pudiste? Ahora la pequeña Lakshmi está perdida, dejo una nota diciendo que iría a casa ¿La viste por algún lado cuando venias para acá? – Poppy cayó en cuenta de algo. – Ramón… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Al padre se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, bajo la mirada y consternado le contesto.

-Perdí a Sage…- se notaba la vergüenza que sentía ante eso, él que estaba tan pendiente de ellos, que en ninguno de esos años le había salido nada mal, por primera vez había cometido un error, pero por todo lo que significaba las desapariciones en su familia, era aún más hondo su pesar. Poppy lo abrazo igualmente aterrada.

-Está bien… no pasa nada, lo vamos a encontrar, Sage es un niño listo. –

-Claro que si, el bobo de mi hermano se salió solo de casa, papá no lo perdió, es solo que olvidamos la brújula del abuelo en el bosque, con ella no creo que Sage se haya perdido. – dijo para hacerlos sentir mejor, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

-Si tiene la brújula… - menciono Ramón.

-Ya debió de haber llegado a casa… - termino por decir Poppy. -Ramón, ¿crees que le paso algo? –

-Lo más seguro es que si, pudo a verse tropezado o caído o lastimarlo, Poppy, tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible. –

\- ¿Y que pasara con mi hija? – pregunto Arroyin aun ansioso.

-Los buscaremos a ambos, no te preocupes… Ramón ya está aquí, los encontraremos pronto, él mejor que nadie conoce estos bosques. –

Las horas pasaban y la noche se estaba volviendo madrugada, no importaba por donde buscaran, sin la luz era imposible encontrarlos. El abuelo Pepe estaba cuidando de Blossom quien se negaba ir a dormir hasta que su hermano regresara, aún permanecía en las gradas cubierto con una colcha y bebía un té caliente que su abuelo le había preparado.

-Ramón. – le hablo Poppy al verlo llegar al área de competencia. – ¿Los encontraron? –

-No. – dijo muy desanimado.

-Que bueno que conoces el bosque. – comento molesto Arroyin.

-Bueno, al menos estoy haciendo algo y no como otros que solo se sientan a ver. –

-Mi esposa está muy preocupada, no la puedo dejar sola. –

-Pues tal vez ella también podría pararse a buscar. –

\- ¡RAMÓN! … basta los dos, esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado. ¿Porque no vas a casa y buscas desde el telescopio? –

-Poppy, necesito la luz del día para eso, no se puede usar de noche para ver el bosque. –

-Cierto, lo siento, es que no se me ocurre otra cosa…piensa, Poppy, piensa. – se decía así misma.

De la nada la esposa de Arroyin se paró y camino en dirección a ellos, con la nota de su hija en la mano le hablo firme a Ramón.

-Tú puedes encontrarlos. –

Ramón la miro extrañado por como lo miraba.

-Que conozca bien el bosque no significa que me sea fácil dar con ellos. -

-No…no por lo que sabes, sino por lo que puedes hacer, tu encuentras cosas perdidas. –

Ramón no entendió a que se refería, pero Poppy si.

-Eso es, es como ese día en la playa. – dijo con tono de victoria.

\- ¿Qué día? –

-La vez que te emborrachaste, recuerdas. –

-No. – contesto desviando la mirada, odiaba que le recordara ese suceso.

-En la playa, dijiste que Diamantino nunca recibiría una llamada, la chica de la boda, jamás lo llamo. –

-Eso es una coincidencia. –

-Pero luego me dijiste a mí que eran dos, y tuvimos gemelos, no solo eso, dijiste sus nombres, ¿no lo recuerdas? –

-Poppy, estaba borracho, no sé de que hablas, te dije al día siguiente que no recordaba nada. –

-Tú puedes encontrarlos, usa tus poderes de adivino, vamos Ramón, inténtalo. –

La mujer le dio la nota que su hija había dejado, Ramón trato de hacer cualquier cosa, cerrar los ojos, meditar, pensar en esoterismo, en lo rara que era su familia biológica, en lo tonto que le parecía todo eso.

-No tiene caso. – grito desesperado. – Poppy no puedo, o no cuando estoy consiente… -

-Pues duérmete. –

-No puedo dormirme así. –

-Pues bebe un poco de alcohol o toma una pastilla. –

-No voy a hacer eso, necesitamos encontrarlos ya, la temperatura está bajando. –

-Ramón, esfuérzate, cree un poco… solo lo suficiente para dar con ellos. –

-Una hoja no me sirve Poppy. – dijo devolviéndole el papel a la esposa de Arroyin. Fue cuando vio a Blossom, que mejor conexión que un gemelo para encontrar al otro. – Lo tengo… - fue corriendo asía su hijo mientras los demás lo seguían. -Blossom, ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? –

-No. –

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrarlo? –

-Si, que tengo que hacer. –

-Solo dame tus manos. – dijo para sostenerlas fuerte creando un circulo.

-Ramón ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Poppy.

-Lo único que me enseño mi abuela cuando era pequeño respecto a esto. –

El joven padre sabía que eso solo funcionaba cuando estaba con otra persona con la misma percepción, eso le había enseñado su abuela, era como amplificar aquel raro don, la señora Rosiepuff lo hacía cada que perdía una aguja o una bola de estambre, siendo Blossom su hijo seguro no solo había heredado su voz, sino también aquella rareza familiar. Se concentro un poco y de alguna forma pudo ver a través de los ojos de Sage a la pequeña Lakshmi dormida entre sus brazos, estaba feliz, no solo los veía, sabia de antemano como llegar a ellos, Ramón comenzó a sentirse tremendamente mal, era como si las fuerzas se le escaparan del cuerpo, soltó las manos de su hijo, trato de pararse, pero enseguida cayo de rodillas, Poppy lo sostuvo muy preocupada, se veía pálido.

-Ramón ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo para ver como se le iban cerrando los ojos.

-Mamá, se dónde está Sage. – grito contento Blossom. – Puedo llevarlos, no está muy lejos de aquí. –

-Bien…está bien, pero que le pasa a tu padre. –

-No lo sé, pero sé que no es nada, él lo quiso así. –

Poppy no entendía lo que decía su hijo, pero si Ramón le había dicho que continuara, en alguna forma extraña que solo ellos entendían, estaba bien. El ex alcalde Pepe se quedó con el inconsciente padre en las gradas, mientras que todos los demás corrían detrás del niño que parecía tener la energía renovada.

-Lakshmi ¿estás bien? – preguntaba asustado Sage, pues la niña llevaba rato sin responder cuando la llamaba.

-Sage… ¿te encuentras bien? – escucho decir a su hermano desde afuera de la grieta.

-Si, pero creo que Lakshmi está mal. –

-No te preocupes, Mamá está aquí. –

-Sage, Sage… ¿te paso algo? – grito Poppy desesperada.

-No, yo estoy bien, pero dense prisas, Lakshmi no responde. –

Los equipos de emergencia ya estaban ahí, sacaron a los niños y mientras caminaban de regreso al área de competencias Sage les contaba a ellos dos.

-Entonces no podía dejarla sola…por eso me quede, como dijo papá, que no nos moviéramos si nos llegábamos a perder. –

-Gracias Sage por no dejar sola a mi hija. – le dijo Arroyin.

-De nada. –

La pequeña era transportada en una camilla, estaba muy fría y presentaba ya los primeros estragos de la hipotermia.

\- ¿Ella va estar bien? – preguntaron los gemelos a Poppy.

-Claro, no se preocupen. –

Pero la niña estaba realmente mal, había pasado más tiempo que Sage a la intemperie, no había comido ni bebido nada durante horas y sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para ese frio lugar, la pequeña Lakshmi no se movía, apenas si respiraba, lucia pálida, tanto que parecía ya un fantasma. Sus padres caminaban atrás de la camilla muy preocupados, cuando al fin llegaron al área de competencia vieron que Ramón se acercaba con pasos inestables.

-Ramón, detente, aun no estás bien. – le pedía el señor Pepe.

-Cariño, ya todo está bien, Sage está bien. – le dijo Poppy tratando de detenerlo.

-Papá, aquí estoy, no me paso nada, lamento a ver escapado de casa, prometo no volverlo a hacer. – le decía Sage quien era abrazado por Blossom. Pero los paso de largo, yendo directo a la camilla. - ¿Papá? – lo miraron extrañados los gemelos.

-Ramón, ¿Qué pasa? – lo llamaba Poppy, pero él no contestaba.

Se acerco a la camilla y tomo la mano de la niña, pudo sentir el frio colándose por sus poros, filtrándose en sus huesos y haciendo que todo su calor se desvaneciera, un dolor horrible le emergió del pecho, no estaba respirando, se ahogaba, lo sabía, era la misma sensación que habida tenido cuando se rompió las costillas, sin contar que los latidos de su corazón se iban apangando lentamente. En el momento mismo que Lakshmi abrió los ojos, Ramón cerro los suyo para caer inconsciente al suelo.

\- ¡RAMÓN! – Grito Poppy desesperada.

Pronto los paramédicos pasaron de atender a la niña, que de la nada estaba tan sana como nunca, a Ramón, quien presentaba síntomas de una hipotermia severa. Mientras era subido a la ambulancia Poppy era consolada por su padre, Sage estaba preocupado, pero tras tomar la mano de Blossom parecía tan tranquilo y contento como de costumbre.

-Descuida mamá, papá está bien, se va a reponer, mañana estará como si nada hubiera pasado. –

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunto algo temerosa, pues los niños no tenían sus lentes y la miraban con aquellos ojos que infringían miedo en todo aquel que se posaran.

-Papá nos lo dijo. – mencionaron los gemelos con un tono lúgubre.

Resuelto el problema, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Blossom y Sage se quedaron con su abuelo Pepe, quien veía con cierto temor lo risueños que estaban los niños, como si nada serio hubiera pasado, Poppy se quedó con Ramón en el hospital, solo le quito la vista de encima tras quedarse dormida, no fue hasta temprano en la mañana, cuando despertó que se encontró con la mirada de su esposo que la veía tan normal como si estuvieran en la cocina de su casa.

-Ramón… ¿cómo te sientes? –

-Bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –

-Es que ayer, cuando tú y Blossom… ¿recuerdas que paso? –

-Si. –

-Y… ¿Qué paso? –

-Lakshmi no hubiera sobrevivido si no lo hacía, mi cuerpo es más resistente. – decía mientras aceptaba gustoso la comida que le traía la enfermera y comenzaba a comerla.

-Entonces tu… ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? –

-No lo sé, creo que desde siempre, por eso mi abuela se comenzó a sentir mejor de salud cuando comenzó a cuidarme, sus achaque se fueron cuando yo llegue. –

-Wow… ¡PUES NO LO VUELVAS HACER! – grito haciendo que Ramón se asustara, se sobresaltó aún más cuando Poppy lo abrazo de golpe.

-Poppy, los niños sabían que estaba bien. –

-Si, pero yo no los entiendo, tu si…ustedes me excluyen de todo. – termino por decir para ponerse a llorar.

-No es cierto, te amomos mucho, eres nuestra reina, no llores, ya estoy bien, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, pero deja de llorar. –

Para entrada la tarde Ramón había sido dado de alta, y ya se encontraba caminando como si nada, todo iba bien hasta que vio a lo lejos a su padre, el señor Lombardi.

-Poppy ¿llamaste a mi padre? – pregunto con hartazgo.

-Claro que si, te hospitalizaron Ramón. –

-Hijo. – lo llamo el hombre que venía ya con su maletín de emergencias. – déjame revisarte. –

-Papá, me dieron del alta del hospital, es porque estoy bien, no necesitas revisarme. – dijo mientas rodaba los ojos con su padre revisando los latidos de su corazón con un estetoscopio.

-Respira hondo Ramón. – decía pasando a su espalda para revisar sus pulmones.

Por su parte los niños no dejaban de hablar con su tío Nube sobre sus azayas y como su padre los descubría, como siempre este les daba recomendaciones para no ser atrapados.

-Sálganse una clase antes, nadie se dará cuenta, son niños listos, mírenme a mí, yo lo hacia todo el tiempo. –

-Nada de eso Nube. – le dijo Poppy. – pueden hacer travesuras, siempre cuando no los descubra su padre. – les susurro. – pero nadie faltara a la escuela ni se saltarán clases. –

Arroyin llego con su familia en ese instante, de manera solemne los tres se inclinaron ante Ramón, este no supo que hacer, voltio a ver a su padre, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias por salvarme. – le dijo Lakshmi dándole una flor.

-De nada. – dijo un tanto extrañado Ramón, pues quien realmente la salvo fue Sage, si él no hubiera salido a escondidas de casa, lo más seguro es que ella no hubiera sobrevivido la noche.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija, casi se nos va, pero tú la trajiste de vuelta. – menciono la esposa de Arroyin dándole una segunda flor.

-Lamento todo lo que paso, fui egoísta, puse en peligro a lo que fue tal vez mi única verdadera amiga y casi hago que te mates por salvarla, espero puedas perdonarme y …- Arroyin soltó un suspiro y con algo de dificultad dijo. – Gracias por salvar a Lakshmi, no sé lo que hiciste, pero gracias. –

Ramón sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa, la misma que ponía cuando todo salía como quería, y mejor aun cuando todos les daban la razón.

\- ¿Y que? ¿no hay otra flor para mí? – pregunto con sarcasmo, lo que lo hizo merecedor de un codazo por parte de su padre, que si bien fue ligero, le saco fácilmente el aire.

-Es bueno saber que me perdonas. – comento Arroyin.

-Como es tan bueno saber que solo estarás el fin de semana. –

Ambos hombres se regalaron sonrisas extrañas, los ahí presentes no sabía si tenían algún tipo de batalla visual o esa era su forma de decir que todo estaba arreglado. Ramón y el señor Lombardi fueron con Nube, mientras los niños y Poppy se dirigían a hablar con Arroyin y su familia.

-Tus hijos son muy inteligentes, ya te superan en muchas cosas Ramón. – le comento Nube.

-Si, así es, ellos son más fuertes y listos que yo a su edad, pero son el doble de ingenuos que su madre. – dijo llevándose una mano a la cara mientras negaba.

Una amena charla familiar se estaba llevando a cabo, cuando Blossom y Sage tomaron de ambos brazos a Ramón y lo jalaban con ahínco.

\- ¿Qué pasa niños? –

-Papá, tienes que hacer algo. – dijeron los dos con tono dramático.

\- ¿De que hablan? –

-Es mamá. – dijo Sage.

-Está usando una blusa horrible. – termino la frase Blossom.

Tanto andar en las pasarelas y en el mundo de la moda a veces creía que les afectaba mucho, no era raro que se pusieran a criticar la ropa de las personas, no de una manera grosera, pero si era bastante molesto cuando se trataba de la ropa de su madre.

-Bien, esperen aquí… yo lo arreglo. – Ramón camino asía aquella familia y su esposa. – Poppy, sabes de que se están quejando los ni… - y fue cuando la vio, debajo de su camisa de botones tenía otra con una frase escrita "Los hombres de verdad hacen gemelos", cuando tuvo a su esposa enfrente solo podía verla con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¿Por qué traes puesto eso? – dijo tapándose la cara para que nadie viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Pero es verdad. -

-Biológicamente es incorrecto…Poppy, quítate eso… -

-Ramón, eso sería muy inapropiado. – dijo con tono burlón.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –

-¿No te gusta?, pensé que a los hombres les gustaba que levantaran su hombría y todo eso… -

-Si…no… ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? –

-Bien, ya entendí - dijo abrochándose la camisa de botones ocultando la frase. – Cuando lleguemos a la casa puedes quitármela si no te gusta. – le comento coqueta. Ramón la miro sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

-Estás loca, me mataras de un infarto un día de estos. –

-De un infarto, de una indigestión o de un "gusto" que te vuelva loco. – dijo para hacerlo reír, cosa que como siempre funcionaba.

Ambas familias se fueron por su lado, los gemelos se despidieron de Lakshmi y volvieron a su casa en la colina junto a sus padres, su tío y sus abuelos. Habría fiesta después de todo, una hermosa reunión familiar que ya les hacía falta. A veces cuando estas sucedían Ramón se quedaba solitario en un rincón de la casa, solo escuchando, las risas de los niños, la charla de los abuelos, la voz de su hermano y las hermosas carcajadas de Poppy que lo hacían feliz como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, solo estaba ahí, en el allí, en el ahora, la paz lo embargaba, siempre que pensaba que nada podría mejorar eso, su esposa llegaba para rodearlo con sus brazos de manera lenta, le daba un romántico beso y lo obligaba a unirse a la fiesta. Las cosas eran siempre así, sobre esa casa en la colina.

.

.

.

Fin….(final de todo XD)

Nota: Este es el final del epilogo de "corona de flores", solo faltaba el micro cuento que es un lemmon y los dos one-shot, ambos están en proceso, asi que tardaran un rato en estar, en especial porque estoy tratando de que Wattpad me deje publicar los capítulos como quiero, pero no me deja en si, por eso tendre que dejar los dibujos para después, se juntaron muchas cosas, que puedo decir. Nos vemos un rato aquí, si quieren unirse a la dinámica de Wattpad no duden, tiene el mismo nombre el fanfic.


	27. Chapter 27

Micro cuento 2

.

Advertencia: Mis escritos donde practicó algo son algo raros, en si trato de comprobar algo y no busco que a la gente le guste XD… por eso si lo leen y está un tanto extraño, bueno…ya que, jajajajaja

.

.

.

Era un viernes en la tarde, los gemelos Blossom y Sage irían a una pijamada en casa de un amigo, por lo que la pareja preparaba las mochilas que el par de niños llevaría a la fiesta, aunque Ramón estaba más apresurado porque se fueran, normalmente ese día el matrimonio disfrutaba de darse un tiempo, Poppy solía ir con sus amigas al karaoke o a algún bar donde olvidaba los ajetreos del trabajo y la casa, mientras que él solo se quedaba allí, solía leer un libro o hacer la limpieza a fondo sin que nadie lo molestara, a pesar de lo que comentara la gente, esas cosas lo relajaban bastante y le dejaban una paz en su interior que nadie lograría entender. Pero ese día en especial quería que los gemelos se fueran lo antes posible, y no era para nada, decir que "tenía ganas" era poco, sus pantalones le incomodaban como nunca, deseaba desahogar aquella necesidad lo antes posible, pero Poppy tenía planeado irse con los gemelos, así que tenía que pensar algo y rápido, no pedía que se quedara con el toda la tarde o noche, solo un momento y podría irse.

-Ramón, los niños quieren llevar sus platos y vasos de colección. – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se movió un poco para dejarla pasar, mientras veía como batallaba para alcanzar los platos en la repisa más alta le comento.

-Permíteme, yo te los doy. –

-Gracias. – dijo para ser casi aplastada por su esposo entre él y la barra. Aquello no había sido apropósito, realmente solo intentaba alcanzar los platos que estaban en lo alto, pero cuando el cuerpo de Ramón se pegó al suyo se percató casi de inmediato del bulto en sus pantalones. – Debes de sentirte muy apretado ahí abajo. –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto mientras le entregaba los platos y se estiraba de nuevo para alcanzar los vasos. Aprovechando su guardia baja Poppy se pegó más a él, restregando su entrepierna en su creciente órgano.

-Ramón, estas que ardes. – exclamo sorprendida presionando con mayor fuerza.

Dejando los vasos de lado, presuroso se tapó la boca para que no se escapara un gemido de placer que Poppy logro sacarle por el movimiento.

-Poppy…no hagas eso. – pidió sonrojado.

-Oye… ¿necesitas ayuda ahí? ¿quieres que me quede? –

Ramón estaba apenado, pero luego soltó un par de risas.

-Si, por favor. –

Los niños se despidieron de sus padres y partieron felices por aquella vereda del bosque.

-Blossom, Sage…recuerden que no deben desviarse, mándenme un mensaje cuando lleguen a casa de su amigo. –

-Claro mamá. – contestaron antes de perderse de su vista.

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo Ramón y Poppy ya se encontraban revolviendo las sabanas de su cama, él de verdad que tenía ganas de pasar un rato "divertido". Mientras entraba en su interior con ansias por zacear sus pasiones más bajas ella le hablo.

-Ramón…con calma, no te comas todo el pastel de un bocado. – dijo burlona.

-Poppy, lo siento…no podía aguantar más, no podía esperar a que fuera domingo. – respondió entre jadeos.

-Lo sé, y vaya que "lo siento" ahí abajo… -

Tras aquella pequeña pausa continuaron en su tarea de producirse placer mutuamente, todo iba como lo deseaba Ramón hasta que Poppy comenzó a emocionarse y su mala costumbre apareció, se movía de un lado a otro desacomodándose tras casi llegar al orgasmo, la palabra "frustración" no alcanza a cubrir lo que él sentía al no poder tener lo que más anhelaba. Ya lo veía como un caso perdido, era mejor dejarla a ella hacer lo que quisiera, pues él estaba tan necesitado de eso, que no podía retenerla de ninguna forma, su cuerpo no le respondía, pero fue entonces que pensó en los gemelos, que raro que le viniera eso a la mente, cuando eran aun bebés, él los mantenía quietos con sus canciones, aun ahora de grandes podía controlarlos, ¿y si lograba hacer que su esposa se quedara quieta? Comenzó a cantar la canción que le dijo Nube que canto una vez estando ebrio en el bar donde los coronaron a ambos reyes de la playa, casi al instante Poppy dejo de moverse y quedo bajo aquel embrujo que su voz siempre producía, aún más extraño que la mirada de la joven dama que se veía perdida, era que iba abriendo las piernas para dejarle las puertas abiertas a sus más depravados deseos. Ramón no podía dejar de mirarla mientras la penetraba con brusquedad, le constaba mantenerse cantando, su corazón latía embravecido, su voz entonaba raras notas a causa de los gemidos que se le escapaban, Poppy estaba ahí, callada, hipnotizada por completo por los ahora tarareos que su esposo le dedicaba, ni siquiera pestañaba, era raro, pero se sentía tan bien para él, tras un par de movimientos más se dejó venir dentro de ella, ese orgasmo fue sin duda uno de los mejores que había tenido, pero su esposa apenas si reacciono, tras un par de segundos parpadeo como si se despertara de un sueño.

-Wow…eso fue…- Poppy no sabía que decir, jamás le había cantado antes mientras lo hacían, y no es que no le gustara, simplemente no había sido tan placentero para ella como en otras ocasiones.

-Lo siento… creo que el único que se divirtió esta vez fui yo. –

-No, está bien, ese era el punto… tú eras él que quería después de todo. –

\- ¿Y tú no? –

-Si…digo, siempre estoy dispuesta, está bien, no te preocupes, normalmente soy yo la que se divierte más. – le dijo para calmarlo. Ramón salió de ella y se recostó a su lado.

-No…arruine tu noche de amigas y no te deje divertirte…soy un pésimo esposo. – dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-No… Ramón, no lo eres, eres genial, me encanto, fue super romántico que me cantaras, deberías de hacerlo más seguido. –

\- ¿Enserio? –

-Si…por ejemplo, ¿Qué tal si me arrullas ahora mismo? – dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, tras un par de canciones en dúo ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Poppy despertó tarde como de costumbre, incluso los gemelos ya habían regresado a casa para pasar el sábado familiar, escuchaba los pasos de todos ellos andando de aquí a haya, seguramente preparando alguna actividad. La joven se estiro gustosa de despertar de aquel cómodo sueño y vaya, algo pasaba haya abajo, "Ramón si que me gozo" pensó, pues tenía una extraña sensación en su entrepierna que no se iba, un cosquilleo en sus labios bajos, acompañados de unos raros espasmos en su entrada, que la obligaban a mover de forma insinuante su cadera, no importaba que hiciera o en que posición estuviera. Paso todo el día así, mientras jugaban con los niños, al hacer la comida, al caminar por el bosque, al principio fue algo incómodo y molesto, pero conforme se iba la luz de sol se volvía aún más fuerte, le gustaba como se sentía, parecía arder, quemar, pero en un buen sentido, tan solo sentarse le propiciaba un gran goce, no podía evitar bailar con sus caderas o dar pequeños saltos al estar en el piso de la sala mientras jugaba monopoly con los niños, sentía la necesidad incontrolable de abrirse de piernas, de estar lo más pegada al suelo, que su intimidas se frutara contra este; hubo un momento que hasta el más ligero de los roces de la ropa le provocaba un tremendo placer.

Mientras alistaban a los gemelos para que pasaran la noche del sábado en casa de su abuelo, cosa rutinaria; llegaba su tan esperada velada "divertida" de todas las semanas. Poppy estaba impaciente, limpiaba la barra de la cocina mientras escuchaba a los gemelos cantar desde arriba, a Ramón le gustaba escucharlos también, pero odiaba caer en aquel extraño trance, con el tiempo descubrió que si él también cantaba no lograban atraparlo, por lo que desde el taller comenzó a cantar la misma pieza que le canto a Poppy en su agitada noche. Eso fue rápido, tras escucharlo la joven de cabellos rosados tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, recargo de un golpe su torso en la barra mientras apretaba sus piernas, respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba sonrojado, "¿Qué me hiciste Ramón?" pensó mientras sentía la humedad en sus bragas. Aquel sonido extraño alerto a Ramón quien fue a la cocina para saber que había pasado.

\- ¿Poppy…estas bien? –

-Si…si lo estoy. – dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura, jadeaba sin poder recuperar el aliento, sus piernas le temblaban, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie. Ramón fue de inmediato a sostenerla.

-Poppy ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? –

-No…Ramón, no me toques o…- Poppy comenzó a sentir aquello entre sus piernas, estaba lubrica, totalmente excitada y apenas sintió las manos de su esposo sobre su cuerpo, su espalda pegada a su trabajado torso, la joven se arqueo de placer dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que Ramón se apresuró a acallar poniendo una mano en su boca, casi totalmente rendida y adormecida por el éxtasis se dejó caer en sus brazos.

-Poppy… ¿acabas de…? –

Las pisadas de los niños bajando las escaleras lo alarmaron, dejo a su cansada esposa en una silla del comedor, Poppy recuperando un poco la normalidad le dijo.

-Ramón…has que se vayan ya…necesito que se vayan ahora. – La joven madre aun se sentía arder por dentro, le urgía que su esposo la satisficiera, aquello eran sin duda una emergencia, le costaba trabajo controlarse.

-Poppy, solo espera… ¿si? –

-Papá, ya tenemos todo. – dijo el par contento con las mochilas bien puestas.

-Excelente, ahora váyanse, no quiero que los alcance la noche y ya saben que no me gusta que se desvíen, nada de travesuras y háganle caso a su abuelo. – les decía mientras que los empujaba en dirección a la puerta.

-Oye…no nos despedimos de mamá. – dijo Blossom.

-Su madre los ama… ¿bien? Ahora váyanse. – menciono sacándolos al pórtico.

-Pero… - replicaron los gemelos.

-Adiós Blossom, adiós Sage…saluden a su abuelo de mi parte. – se despidió la madre dándole a cada uno un beso.

-Hasta mañana mamá, buenas noches papá. –

Apenas se perdieron de su vista y ambos volvieron a entrar a la casa.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar de una vez que te pasa? – dijo Ramón, pero Poppy lo empujo a la esquina, atrapándolo en un instante, se escurrió veloz por su torso y bajo sus pantalones sin ningún esfuerzo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía su miembro dentro de su boca masajeándolo gustosa con su lengua, succionando sin descanso haciendo que se endureciera en corto tiempo. – Poppy…ah, para… ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba mientras gozaba de tenerla ahí abajo dándole placer.

-Quiero jugar. – dijo descansando un poco.

-Bien… - contesto falto de aire. – pero ¿no podías esperar a que estuviéramos arriba? – La joven sabia como trabajarlo para sacar de él sus más bajas instintos.

-Antes no te importaba en que parte de la casa lo hiciéramos, Ramón…te necesito adentro ahora…no puedo esperar a ir arriba. – menciono perdiéndose en el éxtasis que sentía venir de su boca mientras seguía con su labor oral.

-Está bien, solo…aquí es un poco incomodo, ¿no crees? –

-Si…tienes razón. –

Con la habilidad digna de un ebrio, Poppy llego dando tumbos a la sala, su cuerpo ya no le respondía por la ansiedad de culminar aquel acto. Ramón la siguió dejándose caer en el sofá, veía chistoso como Poppy no daba ni una en el suelo, alado de la mesa, se quitó sus bragas totalmente mojadas, recargo su torso en la mesa levantando su intimidad en dirección de su esposo, él esperaba que ella se decidiera por el sofá para hacerlo, pero verla ahí lo hizo dudar, esa postura jamás la habían intentado antes, preferían cualquiera que los dejara verse a la cara durante el acto, así podían besarse, cruzar sus miradas, suspirar juntos.

\- ¿Poppy, estás segura? –

-Si…ven, házmelo aquí. – pido presurosa.

Poppy sintió escalofríos cuando vio las manos de Ramón posarse a sus costados, por instinto levanto más su cadera para darle paso libre a su invitado, abriendo más su compas, y ahí estaba el primer golpe, luego el segundo y el tercero, "gloria pura" pensaba Poppy mientras lo sentía entrar y salir. Sus piernas ya no le respondían, sus músculos estaban totalmente relajados por las apasionadas estocadas, el masaje que le daba en su interior era de lo mejor, no podía parar de gritar.

-MÁS…MÁS…NO PARES… ¡SIGUE! –

Ramón por su parte veía casi incrédulo aquel espectáculo, no es que no le gustara, pero aquello sin duda le provocaba mayor placer a ella que a él, pero estaba bien, se lo debía por la noche anterior. Las manos de Poppy buscaban algún tipo de agarre en la plana mesa, pero esta eran tan liza que no tuvo de otra más que clavar las uñas en ella; Ramón poso sus manos en su cadera haciendo que cada penetración fuera más lenta y profunda.

-SI…RAMÓN…SI…SIGUE ASI. –

Tras sus gritos pidiéndole aquello se esforzó más por complacerla, emparejo sus movimientos con la respiración arrebatada de Poppy, eso la volvió aún más loca, pego su torso a su espalda mientras se sostenía con una mano de la orilla de la mesa, la otra viajaba presurosa a la entre pierna de la excitada joven, Ramón sintió extraña esa humedad mojar sus dedos, si bien sabia lo jugosa que se ponía su esposa, aquello era demasiado, pero se sentía tan bien, lo hacía deslizarle con mayor soltura, sin dudas le fascinaba. Comenzó a tocar con lujuria sus muslos, su entrada ya ocupada por él, sus olvidados labios, para finalizar en un masaje que iniciaba en su bajo vientre cada que salía y bajaba hasta clítoris cada que entraba en ella con mayor vigor, lo sentía venir, sus paredes se cerraban, estaba cada vez más apretada. Tras el último gemido, más grito que nada, él joven se corrió dentro aumentando la cantidad de aquel jugo erótico, el sonido de la madera cediendo a las uñas de su esposa, dejando en el camino los surcos de aquellos arañazos, fue el último ruido que se escuchó antes de quedarse en completo silencio, el orgasmo que tuvo había dejado una gran huella en la sala. Ramón cayo de sentón, totalmente rendido, la veía desde atrás, tan mojada, todo aquel fluido saliendo el ella, empapando sus muslos, recorriéndolos con lentitud hasta caer al suelo donde ya formaban pequeños charcos. Poppy se volteo para darle al fin la cara, pero al sentarse sobre aquel liquido no hizo más que abrir las piernas y ver salir más de ese néctar de su interior. Apenada cubrió su intimidad con ambas manos, sin poder evitar sonrojarse dijo.

-Pero que desastre hicimos en la sala. –

-Bueno, tu querías hacerlo aquí. – le respondió Ramón un tanto confuso por su reacción.

\- ¿Pero que me hiciste? –

\- ¿Yo?... hice todo lo que me pediste Poppy. -

-Si… lo sé, me refiero a… estoy así desde… es como si … -

-¿Cómo que? – pregunto molesto de que no fuera clara.

\- Como si te hubiera tenido dentro desde que desperté esta mañana. – confeso con vergüenza en su voz.

Ramón no supo que responder, eso resolvía su duda de hace unos momentos, y no podía negar lo bien que le hacía sentir que la persona que más amara lo deseara de esa forma. Por fin se le vinieron las palabras adecuadas a la mente.

-Se cómo se siente eso, yo me sentía así ayer. –

Tras arreglarse un poco Ramón y Poppy se acorrucaron en el sofá para uno, estando más tranquilo ella le comento.

-Fue tu canción la que me puso así de "horny". -

\- ¿Mi canción? Pero … pareció que no te gusto. –

-Claro que me gusto. –

\- ¿A comparación de hoy? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, si… fue como si me hubiera llegado tarde… Ramón. – dijo mirándolo con seriedad. – No vuelvas a cantarme mientras lo hacemos. –

-Bien, no lo volveré a hacer. – tal vez tenía razón, hasta el momento no sabía que efectos tenía su voz y la de sus hijos sobre los demás, podía ser fácilmente usadas como armas.

-Ramón…-

\- ¿Qué? –

-No quiero decir que no lo hagas, más bien… que necesitamos de más tiempo si lo vas a hacer. –

-Claro Poppy…para la próxima lo agendaremos. – le dijo sarcástico mientras dejaba escapar un par de risas.

Finalmente, ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquel lugar.

En la tarde del domingo, mientras los niños ayudaban en la limpieza después de regresar de casa del abuelo ambos preguntaron.

-Papá… ¿Qué le paso a la mesa? –

-¿Qué tiene la mesa? –

-Tiene unas marcas extrañas. – dijeron los dos.

-Oh…eso. – Ramón se quedó pasmado un momento y después respondió. – se metió un mapache a la casa. –

-Wow. – los gemelos fueron de inmediato a manosear las marcas de la mesa, Ramón no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se fue a la cocina, cuando volvió Poppy se les había unido a los niños y muy enojada le dijo a su esposo.

-¿Qué se metió un mapache a la casa y no me dijiste? Ramón, a mí me encantan los mapaches, no le hiciste daño ¿verdad? –

Ramón la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y algo molesto comento.

-Pero si tu… aahhh, olvídalo. –


	28. Chapter 28

Nube y sus fiestas.

.

.

Este es una serie de 7 micro cuentos y es solo un experimento, vendrían estando en una parte del tiempo entre los 19 años de Ramón, meses después de haber terminado con Coral, y los 20- 21, en si viene siendo el tiempo de la universidad, antes de los sucesos de "Corona de flores" verán que nuevamente digo "son experimentales" y es que estoy haciendo otros ejercicios con estos relatos, por lo que si no les gusta o no quieren leerlos, no hay problema, porque bien podrían encajar con la línea del tiempo, también pueden ser ignorados sin perjudicar lo demás, en pocas palabras son opcionales. Si los leen y les gusta…pues me alegro, sino solo ignoren XD.

.

P.D. Es la primera vez que escribo cosas como estas, así que no esperen que sean relatos bien hechos, sexo, alcohol, peleas y yaoi son temas que no suelo tratar.

.

2 P.D. Volví a subir el archivo porque no me respeto las separaciones XD.

.

.

.

– Ramón, el alma de la fiesta.

.

Siendo que el señor Lombardi era obstetra y médico, las salidas a congresos y cursos nunca faltaban, iba a por lo menos tres veces al mes dejando solos a sus hijos Nube y Ramón. El mayor de ellos había cometido un gran error en una de las fiestas, pensando que su hermano necesitaba relajarse mezclo en su bebida bastante alcohol combinándola con otras de un dulzor muy penetrante, lentamente, pero de forma segura, Ramón se fue poniendo ebrio, se volvió el motor de la fiesta, cantaba, bailaba y reía con todos los invitados, Nube pensó sin dudar que aquello debía de repetirse, aunque el final no fue el esperado, haberlo perdido en el transcurso de la noche, que Coral se lo hubiera llevado y que ese hecho diera pie a una relación nada provechosa, no le agradó, pero parecía no aprender la lección, después de la ruptura y cuando Ramón volvía a Cloud City a pasar algunos días, ya fuera por un cumpleaños, tareas de la universidad o por las festividades, y que coincidieran con la ausencia de su padre, se tenían que aprovechar. Nube daba rienda suelta a la fiesta poniendo a su hermano menor en ese estado alcoholizado, el de 21 y Ramón de 19, estudiantes de primer año de carrera, las cosas se salían de control de vez en cuando.

.

.

Era una de esas ocasiones en donde todo salía bien, la sobriedad de Ramón había abandonado su cuerpo dándole paso a su parte más fiestera. El chico iba bailando y cantando por toda la casa haciendo que todos se pararan y lo imitara, ni un alma sentada, todos disfrutaban felices y mientras su voz se silenció para bailar arriba de una mesa con las palmas como música alguien le dijo a Nube.

-Oye, tu hermano sin duda es el alma de la fiesta, es bueno que venga de visita, Villa troll no le debe de hacer justicia a su talento. –

-Y que lo digas, ¿me crearas si te digo que no tiene amigos ahí y que todos le huyen? –

-Nah…¿enserio? No, no te creo, imposible, quieres verme la cara. –

-No, es verdad, es como el ermitaño del pueblo y míralo…aquí no hay quien no se muera por estar a su lado. – dijo Nube señalando la mesa donde su hermano bailaba, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

-Claro, entiendo lo que dices. –

\- ¿A dónde se fue Ramón? –

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya está grandecito y… ¿Nube? –

El mayor de los Lombardi ahora estaba dando vueltas como loco por toda la casa buscando a su hermano, no quería que le fuera a pasar lo mismo que con Coral, que algún invitado se lo llevara en ese estado y se aprovechara de él. Sin encontrarlo adentro salió a la calle, muchos de sus amigos que regresaban a sus casas caminaban por ahí, se acercó a un par para preguntarles.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano? –

\- ¿A Ramón? Si, lo vimos pasar hace un par de minutos, se veía bastante contento. –

\- ¿Y saben a dónde fue? –

-Dijo que seguiría la fiesta, oye… si lo ves podrías decirle que le regrese sus tacones a Laila, paso cerca de ella y de la nada se los arrebato de las manos para salir corriendo. –

-Si, yo le digo… ¿Por dónde se fue? –

-Por ahí. –

Tras aquellas palabras Nube salió disparado en esa dirección, llego a la zona de bares de la playa, sabiendo del encanto de su voz, solo tenía que ir a donde esta se escuchara, y ahí estaba, era un bar gay muy popular, entro de golpe para toparse con la imagen de su hermano bailando de una manera provocativa sobre una barra diseñada para eso, traía puesto los susodichos tacones mientras el público lo vitoreaba, le escribía números de telefonos en los brazos y le arrojaba fajos de dinero, "una gran historia para burlarme de él" pensó, pero al ver que del piso salía un tubo y el público gritaba aún más, no podía ser, Ramón paso a bailar con aquel accesorio y más dinero fue arrojado, incluso había gente que se comenzaba a subir a la barra para tocarlo, lo cosa pintaba mal, los guardias del lugar ya no podían hacer nada para contener a la turba y Nube no tuvo de otra más que entrar a bajarlo y llevárselo de vuelta a casa.

En el camino, y mientras contaba todo el dinero y joyas que Ramón gano esa noche con su presentación, el menor de los Lombardi seguía bailando y tarareando, el sonido de los tacones era precedido por el eco que estos causaban, ¿Cómo era posible que caminara, bailara y brincara con esas cosas puestas? No lo entendía, pero sin duda esa noche había sido muy provechosa, monetariamente hablando. A la mañana siguiente un grito despertó al mayor de los hermanos.

-¡NUBE! – Este fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano y mientras sostenía los tacones le pregunto. - ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Qué haces estos tacones en mi cuarto? ¿Acaso dormí con alguien? ¿Viste salir a alguien de aquí? – Ramón estaba paranoico, trato de pararse, pero sus pies le dolían demasiado. - ¿Por qué me duelen los pies? – pregunto mientras se sentaba sintiendo lo cansado que estaba esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Ramón, no pasó nada, a Laila se le olvidaron sus tacones y tú te pasaste toda la fiesta diciendo que los cuidarías para regresárselos y tus pies…pues bailaste toda la noche. – miento para evitarse problemas.

-Bueno, eso no suena tan mal. – respondió satisfecho con la respuesta.

-No, no lo fue. –

El problema real surgió cuando Ramón estaba por bañarse, pues en brazos y torso tenía anotado números de teléfono con nombres y uno que otro beso marcado con labial

-¡NUBE! –

.

.

.

– Ramón el poeta

.

La noche cayo en la playa, dando paso a un cielo nocturno, todos se divertían adentro en la fiesta, menos una persona en particular, esa joven era una nubosa bastante tímida, su nombre era Katrina, a diferencia de las demás chicas de lo costera región ella no era atlética, ni alta y mucho menos esvelta, sino todo lo contrario, su estatura era muy por debajo del promedio y su sobrepeso la así lucir aún más fuera de lugar. Había escuchado a unos de sus compañeros de universidad hablar sobre las fiestas de los Lombardi, uno no necesitaba invitación para asistir, todos eran bienvenidos, aquello la animo a ir con la esperanza de conocer más personas, quizás hasta conseguiría a un buen amigo, por eso se puso su mejor vestido, arreglo su cabello y salió de casa para llegar a la hermosa mansión, cierto fue que cuando llego Nube la saludo con amabilidad, pero solo eso.

\- ¿En que pensaba? ¿Que me recibirían como a una reina, que la fiesta pararía para darme paso, que los chicos más guapos se matarían por mí? Abre los ojos Katrina, no le interesas a nadie aquí, será mejor que vuelvas a casa. – dijo para si misma dejando escapar un par de sollozos que acompañaron a unas cuantas lágrimas, comenzó a bajar las escaleras del balcón que iban directo a la playa, sin duda sería mejor regresar a casa.

\- ¿Te vas sin ni siquiera intentarlo? – comento una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Por qué me espías? –

-Es bastante descortés que vengas a una fiesta y no conozcas a los anfitriones. – dijo Ramón poniendo una sonrisa coqueta.

-Oh… lo siento, tú debes de ser el hermano menor de Nube…Rafael. –

-Ramón. – corrigió con tono ofendido.

-Si… lo siento, no soy buena con los nombres. –

-Descuida, ya tampoco lo soy, y… ¿no te quedas más rato? –

-No, bueno… si…es que… - La chica estaba apenada, jamás había visto un chico tan apuesto. – tu… tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Cómo? Creí que había quedado claro que soy hermano de Nube y que esta es mi casa. –

-No, me refiero a que tú no eres un nuboso, no tienes ningún rasgo, incluso había escuchado que los mestizos nacen con el cabello en tonos pasteles o grises, pero el tuyo es negro. – explico Katrina con algo de timidez.

-Ah, te refieres a eso, claro, no soy un nuboso, yo vengo de Villa Troll, de ahí eran mis padres, murieron cuando tenía 3 años y luego cuando perdí a mi abuela el señor Lombardi me acogió, todos saben eso aquí, prácticamente he vivido más tiempo aquí que en mi ciudad natal, por eso te puedo decir que se cómo te sientes… eso de no encajar entre los tuyos, mírame, con ustedes puedo divertirme, caminar tranquilo por la playa, platicar, ir a la tienda. –

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada de eso con los otros Trolls? –

-No, no me llevo bien con ninguno de ellos, estoy consciente de que me odian, todos tienen los cabellos de colores, sonrisas en sus rostros, cantan, bailan, se abrazan, juegan…yo hago todo eso aquí, pero haya, con ellos, simplemente no nos caemos bien, pero no te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo, yo no me llevo bien con nadie de ellos. –

-No… a mí no me pasa igual. – comento de golpe haciendo que Ramón la viera raro. – yo no los odio, me gusta mi gente, mi pueblo, es solo que como me veo y como soy, no soy buena en ningún deporte y me la paso leyendo en la biblioteca en vez de salir con los demás a la plaza…y soy tan… -

-¿Tan que? –

-Tan gorda. – menciono con voz decaída.

-Y yo soy tan gris… -

-¿Pero de que hablas? –

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es lo que nos duele, ser gorda… podrías hacer una dieta y algo de ejercicio y tu problema está solucionado, yo podría ir a una peluquería y teñirme el cabello para tener mejor aceptación en mi pueblo natal, pero lo gorda y lo gris nunca se nos va a quitar…no es algo que este afuera, podríamos fingir, pero eso no mejorara nada. –

Katrina miro al cielo, tenía razón, no era su apariencia. El chico continúo hablando.

-No creo que forzarnos a hacer algo que no nos guste nos beneficie en algo, deberíamos de hacer lo que realmente queremos hacer, estar donde más queramos… ¿Dónde querías estar el día de hoy? –

-Pues, para ser sincera me hubiese gustado quedarme en casa leyendo poesía. –

-Adoro la poesía… "¿Estarás mirando lo que yo veo? Cada estrella que brilla en la negrura del firmamento, un rio de luces, diamantes infinitos que me recuerdan tu belleza, no puedo dejar de pensarte, me levantas, me hundes, me enloqueces, y yo te amo, con la inmensidad de mi alma, con la pasión desbordante del mar, no hay parte de mi cuerpo que no te desee, quiero pertenecerte, ahogarme entre tus besos, derretirme con tus carias, ámame, te lo ruego quiéreme, te lo imploro, no hay lugar en este mundo en donde prefiera estar, más que entre tus brazos, sobre tu pecho, en tu corazón, tú ya estás en mío." En villa troll no soy feliz, pero esta ella y hace que todo valga la pena. – dijo para soltar un suspiro.

-Wow, estas muy enamorado. –

-Enamorado, no, para nada. –

-Bueno, es que ese poema fue hermoso, yo diría que si lo estas. –

-Es una ofensa llamar a eso amor…no le puedo poner nombre a este sentimiento, yo… simplemente dejo de existir, cuando ella ríe mi cuerpo vibra, se me va el aire, mi mundo gira, tengo ganas de ahogarla en besos, de llevarla al éxtasis y cuando la veo a los ojos… oh Dios, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, yo puedo ver una vida con ella. –

-Eso es hermoso. –

-Si, pero no pasara. –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Porque ella ni me nota, no soy ni siquiera una opción, no soy nadie en su mundo, a pesar de que ella lo es todo en el mío. –

-Ramiro… aquí eres muy popular, de seguro tienes fila de pretendientes, tal vez si te le declararas. –

-Me odia, te lo aseguro. –

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –

-No, pero lo intuyo. –

-No puedes vivir una vida llena de suposiciones, si ella no te ha rechazado, si ni siquiera lo has intentado, no puedes saber la respuesta, solo anímate, inténtalo. –

-¿Me lo dice la chica que da por sentado que la van a rechazar sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado? –

-Si…digo no…oye, bien jugado. Tienes razón, voy a intentarlo, iré haya adentro y hare amigos y ¿tú que harás? –

-Para empezar, te daré un beso de la buena suerte. – dijo robándole un beso de los labios, cosa que hizo enrojecer de la pena. – y segundo… más te vale que no olvides mi nombre, soy Ramón, hermano menor de Nube y anfitrión de esta alocada fiesta y seguramente tu primer beso, que pases una linda noche poetisa nocturna. – dijo para entrar a la casa y dejarla pasmada en el balcón.

A la mañana siguiente mientras los tres Lombardi hacían las compras, una regordeta joven saludo desde pasillos lejanos.

-Hola Ramón, jamás olvidare tu nombre. –

-Me alegro. – comento sarcástico mientras ella se alejaba contenta con un grupo de amigos que había hecho en la fiesta del día anterior.

-Amiga tuya. – pregunto el señor Lombardi a su hijo.

-Jamás en mi vida la había visto. –

-Tal vez una nueva conquista. – menciono Nube, quien veía divertido la falta de memoria de su hermano tras cada fiesta, las aventuras que pasaban los dos eran increíbles, pero las que su hermano vivía solo eran todo un misterio.

-Bien hecho Ramón, aunque ya sabes lo que digo, sin condón no hay juegos, aprovechando que estamos aquí compremos un par de cajas para que estén preparados. –

-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron avergonzados sus hijos esperando que la gente alrededor no se dieran cuenta de lo dicho por su padre.

.

.

.

-acosador

.

Una nueva fiesta y un nuevo problema para Nube, podría ser posible, por primera vez el ebrio de Ramón había sido rechazado por una chica, el joven andaba cabreado, caminaba de allí a acá bebiendo cada vaso sin conocer su contenido y sin importar a quien pertenecía, siempre vigilando a la joven de largos cabellos blancos y ojos grises.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? Parece que no disfrutas de la fiesta. – le pregunto Nube.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? aquella chica de allá me dijo que no…a mí, Ramón Lombardi. –

-Oye, no siempre se gana. –

-Claro, esa chica debe de aprender a perder. –

-No, me refería a que tú debes de aprender a que no será, déjala ir, hay muchas otras que puedes escoger. –

-No, yo la quiero a ella y ella será mía. –

\- ¿Enserio?… sabes, me gustaría que tuvieras esa actitud con la rosadita de Villa Troll. –

\- ¿Con quién? –

-Es con P…paprika, pimienta, pepinillo, no, espera, creo que era algo floral. -

-¿No será Poppy? –

-Si, esa misma. –

-No… a ella la quiero para otra cosa, ahora solo quiero torturarla a ella. –

-Ramón, no molestes a nadie, es una fiesta, relájate. –

-Si, claro… lo hare. –

Pero no fue así, Ramón se aparecía detrás de la joven, tiraba de su ropa, olía su cabello, en varias ocasiones intento robarle un beso, no fue hasta que la chica le dio un puntapié que este, ya harto, la tomo con brusquedad de la muñeca y la llevo a un rincón alejado de la vista de los demás.

-Bien, aquí nadie va a molestarnos. – dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-No por favor, es que tengo novio y… -

-Shhh… vamos a jugar un poco, 7 minutos en el paraíso y puedes hacerme lo que quieras. –

-Alguien…ayuda…por favor. – pidió la joven si poder quitárselo de encima.

Ramón estaba cada vez más cerca, pero de la nada cayó al suelo tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lamento tanto todo esto, por favor discúlpalo, está ebrio, él no es así, de verdad. – era Nube quien ya sabía que no debía de dejar solo a Ramón. – espero que no le guarde rencor, mi hermano jamás había hecho algo parecido y… -

-Si, lo entiendo, gracias. –

-De verdad. – pregunto Nube mientras cargaba con algo de dificultad a su hermano. – Los Lombardi te debemos un favor, dos si cuando mi hermano recupere la sobriedad no le dices que paso. –

-Eso suena bien. – dijo tratando de no reírse, pues la cara de preocupación del chico era chistosa.

Días después el par estaba forzado a ser acompañantes de dos chicas bastante feas en una boda.

-¿Por qué dices que hacemos esto? – le pregunto Ramón. La gente del lugar no comprendía como un par tan feo había logrado tener a unas citas tan bien parecidas.

-Bueno, mi amiga Pamela necesitaba un favor y la estamos ayudando. –

-Tu amiga se llama Ruby y…¿Qué hago yo aquí? –

-Tú eres el que nos metió en el embrollo, si no fueras tan insistente no estaríamos con doña trapos y chica quedada. – comento molesto por sus desabridas acompañantes, era claro que no hacía el favor con gusto.

-Pero si tú eres el que le está haciendo el favor a tu "amiga". –

-Claro, olvídalo, ah, por cierto, vas a cantar en la boda, así que vete preparando. –

-¿Qué yo que? –

-Ah ah ah, tienes que hacerlo si no quieres una demanda por acoso. –

-Ay no…Nube, ¿y ahora que hice? –

-Nada, alcance a detenerte, pero si haces esto esa chica tendrá un mejor recuerdo de ti. –

-Demonios. –

.

.

.

Coqueto

.

Una nueva fiesta era sinónimo de una nueva borrachera para los hermanos Lombardi, o más bien para que uno planeara como embriagar al otro, conforme pasaba los meses era más difícil hacer que Ramón cayera presa del alcohol, no solo porque lo detectaba cuando lo mezclaba con el te o los refrescos, sino porque conforme pasaba el tiempo iba creando resistencia a esté; por lo que no solo mezclo agua ardiente en su bebida, sino que le puso cierto extracto de plantas conocidas por causar euforia, no fueron difíciles de conseguir, las estaban estudiando en la universidad. El tema de la noche no fue la música o el baile, era raro ver como todo giraba en torno a lo que deseaba su hermano, y en esa noche Ramón quiera divertirse de otra forma, la velada parecía más una reunión relajada, la gente platicaba, bebía, estaban sentados por ahí y por allá, así como no faltaban los enamorados, parejas en los rincones oscuros de la casa gozando de carisias y besos, a nadie le parecía molestar aquello, las escenas abundaban a donde uno volteara y parecían de lo más natural, así eran todos de despreocupados en Cloud City, y Ramón no se había quedado atrás, pues no dejaba de besarse con una chica de hermoso rostro. Nube por su parte no lo veía mal, su hermano no era para nada un virgen puro y casto, tampoco era secreto para nadie que luego de experimentar aquel placer, "eso" se volvía una necesidad que cubrir, aun así lo mantenía muy vigilado, para todos los invitados estaba prohibido subir a los otros pisos, o salir con su hermano a cualquier lado, nadie se atrevía a romper esas reglas, tener de enemigo a Nube era lo peor que le podía pasar a cualquier joven de la ciudad. Fue entonces que lo noto, Ramón pasaba de chica en chica, de labios en labios, en un momento estaba en un rincón con una y tras un par de minutos ya se encontraba en otra parte de la casa con otra. Nadie parecía sufrir con eso, hasta se podría decir que había fila para ser atendidas por él, aunque claro, aun estando ebrio el menor de los Lombardi era muy selectivo.

-Tu hermano se está llevando a las mejores. – le dijo uno de sus amigos a Nube.

-Si, pero está bien, no está saliendo con nadie, una cana al aire de vez en cuando no está mal, hasta me atrevo a decir que ya se estaba tardando. –

-Claro, yo apoyo eso…ese no es Kared. –

-¿Dónde? –

-El que esta con tu hermano. –

Y vaya que estaba con él, el chico mantenía contra la pared a Ramón sujetándolo fuerte de los hombros mientras lo besaba de manera apasionada, el menor de los Lombardi por su parte lo sostenía de la nuca con una mano mientras la otra jugueteaba subiendo y bajando en su espalda. Nube estaba impactado, sabía que el alcohol así que las personas cometieran locuras, pero eso era otra cosa muy distinta. Estaba a punto de ir por él cuándo su amigo lo detuvo.

-Espera, no se ve que la esté pasando mal, de hecho, parece todo lo contrario. –

-Pero es que a él no le gustan…yo sé que está enamorado de una chica, y ella es linda y… -

-Si, pero tal vez anda un poco curioso, déjalo, tal vez pasa como siempre pasa, no recordara nada mañana. –

-Pero conozco a mi hermano y si sabe que lo deje cometer una locura como esa, no me lo va a perdonar …y… -

-No seas homofóbico, ¿Por qué te interesa ahora y no antes cuando lo hacía con las chicas?, además Kared no le está haciendo nada más que… - pero cuando voltearon el chico estaba platicando con un grupo de jóvenes y ahora quien se besaba con Ramón era James, muy cerca de las escaleras. – bueno…hoy tiene ganas. –

-Claro… si claro. – dijo Nube dándole un sorbo al refresco que tenía en las manos.

Su amigo al fin lo dejo solo viendo que no podía convencerlo de relajarse, Nube siguió vigilando desde lo lejos a Ramón, solo estaba ahí, trataba de descifrar las expresiones de su rostro, cualquier mueca que hiciera, un sonido de desagrado, un quejido, una mirada de auxilio y estaría ahí para quitarle a ese tipo de encima, pero nada, ya había pasado un rato y su hermano se veía muy cómodo con la situación, como era obvio las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, Ramón entrelazaba sus piernas con las del chico, movía insinuante su caderas contra las suyas mientras que el joven lo mantenía contra la pared, los besos seguían uno tras otro siendo estos cada vez más apasionados, sin faltar las caricias, fue entonces que paso, mientras el chico le besaba el cuello deslizo sus manos por debajo de su camisa paseándolas por su espalda, Ramón hizo una mueca de desagrado y con un movimiento brusco trato de zafarse, fue casi instantáneo, tras el sonido de un golpe seco, el joven cayo noqueado al piso.

-Nadie se mete con un Lombardi. – amenazo Nube al inconsciente chico.

-Gracias, ya se estaba poniendo algo pesado. – dijo Ramón como si nada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿te hizo algo? ¿Te…hizo sentir incomodo? –

-No, solo me toco la espalda, detesto que me hagan cosquillas. – hablo para dar un par de paso tambaleantes. – Ya viste al chico de aquella esquina, mmmm… que labios, quiero besarlos. – finalizo por decir antes de salir corriendo.

-Ramón… ¡RAMÓN! –

-Despreocúpate, no olvido la regla, nadie arriba y descuida, no dejare que me quiten los pantalones. –

-Ok…eso suena bien, es una buena regla, nadie debe tocar tus pantalones. –

-Claro, si eso pasa lo golpeare tan fuerte como tú a James. –

-Bien, no, espera…si es una chica no… ¡Ramón! -

La mañana siguiente fue un catastral problema, pues en su rutina de tomar un baño matutino, Ramón se había topado con cada marca de cada chupetón, su espalda contaba con un par de rasguños que más que eso parecían zarpadas.

-¡NUBE! –

-No te quejes, yo trate de detenerte. – dijo mientras entraba al baño con su cepillo de dientes y una cara somnolienta.

Ramón cocinaba el desayuno bastante enojado, odiaba no poder recordar lo que pasaba en esas fiestas y sabía que su hermano le ocultaba cosas. Alguien toco a la puerta y Nube fue a atender, él termino de hacer el desayuno y su hermano seguía en la puerta, la voz de alguien más resonaba en el pasillo, parecían discutir, por lo que fue de inmediato a ver lo que pasaba.

-Nube ¿Qué pasa? –

-Nada, no pasa nada…Zack ya se iba. – dijo tratando de hacer que el chico caminara lejos de la puerta, pero este se resistía.

-Ya te dije, cumples mis demandas o le muestro el video a todos. – amenazo el joven.

-¿Qué video? – pregunto Ramón acercándose.

-Ninguno, ahora lárgate si no yo te… - Nube estaba desesperado porque se fuera.

-Entonces sería una pena que tu hermano lo viera. – Zack sostenía una pequeña cámara de video y la presumía victorioso.

-¿De que está hablando? ¿estas tratando de chantajear a mi hermano? – Ramón no estaba seguro de a quien le afectaría la grabación, pero no toleraría que alguien los amenazara.

-Yo no diría chantajear, más bien es llegar a un buen trato y…¡Oye! –

Ramón le arrebato la cámara de golpe, era pequeña y de modelo atrasado, pero tenía una pequeña pantalla donde mostraba lo grabado. Reprodujo la cinta y de manera clara se vio a él mismo besándose con diferentes personas, sin importar si fueran chicos o chicas. Ambos lo veían esperando una reacción dramatica, gritos de espanto, entrar en pánico, pero nada, Ramón cerro la pantalla y de forma seria dijo.

-¿Es la única grabación que tienes? –

-Si, y si no cumplen mis demandas la publicare y… ¿Qué haces? –

Soltó un chillido al ver que presionaba el botón de borrar para luego azotar la cámara contra el piso y terminar de romperla con un buen pisotón.

-Escúchame Zack… - Habla Ramón con tono enojado. – es un delito tener este tipo de videos, invadiste mi privacidad, atentas contra mi persona y si vuelvo a saber que me grabas o me tomates fotografías te demandare y pondré una orden de restricción en tu contra y… que estupidez, todo el mundo me vio y los que no lo hicieron se estaban besando conmigo, ¿acaso es porque a ti no te toco? – pregunto con desdén y con buen tono de burla para después, cerrarle la puerta en su cara en shock, parecía que aquellas palabras habían dado exactamente en la herida. - ¿Desayunamos? – pregunto como si nada a su hermano. Este desubicado le pregunto.

-¿No… no estás enojado? –

-Siempre estoy enojado cuando me fuerzas a estar en tus fiestas Nube, eso no es nuevo. –

-No por eso…pues, hacemos locuras estando ebrios y… -

-Si, lo sé, gracias a ti cometo una cada que regreso a Cloud City. –

-Y no te molesta que… bueno, lo de las chicas está bien, creo…pero los chicos. –

-¿Qué tienen los chicos? –

-Bueno, trate de protegerte y… -

-Vaya, que amable de tu parte. – dijo sarcástico.

-Si, sé que te gustan las chicas por la niña rosada de Villa Troll y… no sé cómo disculparme, lamento dejar que ellos te… -

-Por Dios Nube, sabes que me da igual. –

-¿Qué te da igual? ¿A que te refieres? –

-Sea chica o chico, vamos, Papá lo sabe, me vas a decir que somos hermanos de toda la vida y no sabías. –

-Saber que. –

-Soy bisexual. – confeso con mucha naturalidad.

-Eso…claro que lo sabía…claro. – Mintió apenado, ahora que lo notaba él era bastante obvio.

\- ¿Y cuál era el problema entonces? –

-Pues, no sé, yo pensé que querías serle fiel a la rosadita. –

-No sé a quién te refieres y ya te he dicho que la llames así. –

-¿Como no sabes a quién me refiero y luego me dices que no le pongas sobrenombres? –

-Nube, el desayuno se enfría. –

-Ah… tratas de sacártela de la cabeza. –

-No trato nada, porque no tengo a nadie rodando por mi mente, mi mente está limpia, ahora come. –

-La rosadita te vuelve loco ¿no es cierto? –

-¡POPPY! ¡SE LLAMA POPPY! – Nube lo miro victorioso y Ramón con un tono más normal contesto. – Ella es detestable, jamás tendría nada con ella, ni siquiera una amistad, además, creo que tiene novio, un inútil y mentecato, insípido vanidoso llamado Arroyin. –

-Bueno, lo bueno es que no te gusta, porque si te gustara… pero piénsalo Ramón, si le dieras un poco de lo que le diste a los demás anoche, la traerías vuelta loca. –

-Nube… tiene unos 16 años, no se te pasa por la cabeza que es ilegal. –

-Tienes razón, solo tienes que esperar dos años más y podrás aprovecharla. –

-Claro, solo dos años y podré hacerla mi…espera que… no, ella y yo no, es que… maldición, Nube. –

El hermano mayor reía a carcajadas para luego decirle burlón.

-Maldito pervertido… debes de pensar en esa niña pura mientras de devoras a los demás, pero no te preocupes, soy tu hermano y lo entiendo, tienes que entretener a la fiera mientas esperas dos años. –

-Tu…definitivamente estas enfermo. – dijo tomando su plato y yendo al comedor. – no quiero verte en lo que resta del día. –

-Huy… el bebé ya se enojó, que pena. –

Nube dejaría que Ramón se divirtiera con quien quisiera cuando quisiera, sabia, a pesar de que su hermano no se lo dijera, que estaba muy enamorado de aquella chica de la zona montañosa, la amaba, estaba seguro, pero también era una enorme posibilidad que esa linda y pura niña jamás se fijara en él, conocer otras personas y tener otras opciones era importante, pues solo quería ver a su hermano feliz, escogiera a quien escogiera.

.

.

.

-adivino

.

Ramón era jalado por Nube a su habitación, la fiesta fue grande, pero se había terminado y era hora de dormir.

-Vamos Ramón, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a limpiar y no estas poniendo de tu parte. – le decía Nube mientras trataba de quitarle un zapato.

-Te lo digo yo que soy tu hermano…te casaras con la hija del alcalde. –

\- ¿Con la seria dark? No, para nada, además ni la conozco...¿que no estudia en otra ciudad? –

-Enserio, su padre estará feliz, su hija casada con una familia de gran estima, que lleve el apellido Lombardi le hará feliz y papá estará orgulloso de ti. –

-¿Qué no lo está ahora? – pregunto chistoso, pero Ramón levanto una ceja y con la mirada le preguntaba "¿y tú que crees?", ligeramente molesto le dijo. – Bien, ya torturaste a medio mundo asiéndola de adivino, le dijiste a Pamela que saldría embarazada el año que viene, a Tod que se rompería la pierna en un accidente antes de su gran competencia y a Hana que su perro labrador moriría atropellado… ¿puedes ser más amable? –

-No es mi culpa, yo solo digo lo que veo. –

-Oh gran adivino Ramón, podría decirme algo agradable que depare mi futuro. –

El chico se levantó de golpe, tomo las manos de su hermano y lo miro directo a los ojos, guardo silencio unos segundos para después decir.

-Si. –

-¿Si que? –

-Lo que quieres será. –

-¿Y que quiero? –

-Ellos de adoran. –

-¿Quiénes? –

-Les fascina que los lleves a nadar a mar abierto, pero por favor, cuida que no se lastimen. –

-¿Cómo quieres que cuide de "ellos" si no me dices quiénes son? –

-Mis hijos. –

Nube lo miro extrañado mientras Ramón solo sonreía contento, se quitó el otro zapato por su cuenta y se metió en la cama.

-Oye… ¿y quién es la madre? –

Pero no hubo respuesta, Ramón ya se había dormido, tarde que temprano llego la mañana, ahora Nube no paraba de reír mientras le preguntaba a su hermano.

-Anda, anoche hablabas mucho, no te callabas, ¿quién es la madre de tus hijos? –

-No sé de que hablas, deja de molestarme. –

-Si no me lo dices lo voy a hacer. –

-¿Hacer que? –

-Llevare a tus hijos a mar abierto y dejare que un tiburón se los coma. –

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? –

-No lo olvidare, cuando lleguen el momento será lo primero que haga, desde ahora escribiré en una libreta una lista de aventura por hacer con ellos. –

-Pierdes tu tiempo Nube, nunca tendré hijos. –

-Claro…y yo jamás me casare con la hija del alcalde de Cloud City. –

-¿Te gusta? Pero ni la conoces. –

-Es lo mismo que yo te dije. –

Los hermanos siguieron con su rutina de limpiar la casa antes de que llegara su padre, Nube a veces pensaba que a Ramón le gustaban esas fiestas, pues al día siguiente no escuchaba ya ninguna queja, aunque el humor de su hermano no era de los mejores, aquello ya era habitual en él, la verdadera razón por la que no se quejaba era que al menos así no tenía las dichosas pesadillas.

.

.

.

Creepy

.

Ramón estaba en esa faceta de chico coqueto, paseaba de aquí a haya con diferentes personas, viendo que él chico respetaba la regla de "solo por encima de la ropa y por nada del mundo quitarse el pantalón" y la de "nadie sube a los pisos de arriba o sale de la casa", Nube ya no ponía atención por quien pasara la noche con él, aunque en esa ocasión le llego a preocupar un poco, el galán de la velada era nada menos que Elliot, jefe del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad, bastante fornido y rudo, no era para nada gentil con su hermano, pero si miraba con atención se veía que la tosquedad del joven no le molestaba en lo absoluto al menor de los Lombardi. Nube los perdió de vista en un parpadeo, pero estaba bien, nadie de los que vigilaba las escaleras o las salidas los vio pasar, por lo que seguramente debían estar en algún rincón oscuro, sin tener la privacidad necesaria para llegar a más, pasaron un par de minutos para que Ramón le tocara el hombro y de manera lúgubre, con una mirada perdida, sin vida, absorbente y terrorífica, con unos ojos que parecían querer matar, dando aún más esa sensación por la pala que sostenía firmemente con las manos.

-¿Y eso? ¿Para que quieres la pala? – pregunto Nube algo asustado.

-Eres mi hermano ¿cierto? Y harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿verdad? –

Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento, en especial por la seriedad en su voz y la frialdad con la que entonaba las palabras.

-Claro, cualquier cosa. –

-¿De verdad? –

-Si. –

-¿Cómo ayudarme a deshacerme de un cuerpo y borrar la evidencia? –

-¡¿Un que?! … Ramón ¿Qué hiciste? –

-Ven, vamos… -

El chico llevo a su hermano al garaje, Elliot yacía pálido, como un muerto, al tacto su piel estaba fría, parecía no respirar y había mucha sangre en el piso.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

-Él quería mis pantalones Nube. – dijo con una voz indescifrable.

Lo que sucedió había sido simple, ambos chicos se encaminaron al garaje entre besos y caricias bastante subidas de tono, Elliot sabía bien de la prohibición de ir arriba o salir, pero también sabía que la casa contaba con muchas habitaciones solas en ese mismo piso, cualquiera donde no los vieran sería suficiente. Ramón no era una santa paloma estando ebrio, al contrario, toda su personalidad prudente y seria se desvanecía bajo los efectos del alcohol, y le encantaba provocar, conocía perfectamente la forma de hacer que sus acompañantes ardieran en ganas de llegar al final, siempre pedía "más" o comentaba algunas palabras sucias al oído de los invitados mientras estos llegaban a un punto sin retorno, en esa cúspide de placer él siempre se detenía, parecía disfrutar torturarlos de esa manera, las mujeres podían disimularlo muy bien, una pequeña sacudida, unos cuantas inhalaciones y suspiros y parecía que nada había pasado, siendo el vaivén de caderas de Ramón irresistible, la manera en la que se restregaba en su entrepierna, sabía que puntos tenía que tocar para enloqueces a su pareja, las mujeres sin duda se la pasaban mejor que los hombres, para ellos era más difícil aparentar que los masajes que el chico les daba por encima de la ropa, sus movimientos pélvicos fríamente calculados, sus piernas frotándose contra su miembro, hacía que fingir que todo eso no los excitaba fuera imposible, entre más se notara aquello, Ramón parecía disfrutar más el dejarlos a la mitad, cuando el joven se daba cuenta del marcado bulto en sus pantalones hacía una pausa, se separaba lo suficiente de su acompañante para ver su trabajo realizado, se relamía los labios provocativamente para luego decir "creo que termine aquí, estoy algo aburrido" y sin más irse como si nada, era obvio, el menor de los Lombardi no se excitaba en lo absoluto, todo ese ejercicio erótico lo hacía simplemente porque estaba algo aburrido, pero aquella fiesta donde el alcohol predominaba y ambas partes estaban casi a par de conciencia, quedarse a la mitad era un riesgo que gustosos corría cualquiera. Pero Elliot era un caso diferente, para empezar, él no estaba ebrio, no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol y sabía perfectamente que Ramón no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no le fue para nada difícil llevarlo al garaje, cerrar la puerta tras de si, dirigirlo hasta una mesa de trabajo cercana; esta tenía un sinfín de herramientas, Elliot las tiro y con bastante ligereza levanto a Ramón forzándolo a sentarse sobre ella, cuando trato de recostarlo a la fuerza el chico reacciono.

-Espera, ya me aburrí de esto. – dijo entre carcajadas.

-Tú te podrás haber aburrido, pero yo apenas voy comenzando. – menciono intentando volver a recostarlo.

-Bien, creo que no entiendes como se haces las cosas aquí, permite explicarte, cuando yo digo que no es "no". –

Elliot sujeto con fuerza el mentón de Ramón mientras que con la otra mano lo tomaba por la cintura acercándolo a él.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy ningún bobo, vine a esta fiesta con una cosa en mente y no me iré hasta conseguirla. –

\- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que quieres? – pregunto con una mirada retante.

-No es lógico. – dijo tomando un de las manos de Ramón y llevándola hasta su voluminoso bulto, aquello era enorme, duro, lo masajeo un rato contento del resultado de su estimulo, mientras lo veía a los ojos de manera provocativa, finalmente lo dejo y retomo su respuesta anterior.

-No, no me importa que tanto te urja hacerlo, no cuentes conmigo. –

-Sigues sin entender, es que no te estoy preguntando. – Elliot abrió las piernas de Ramón para comenzar a masajearlo por arriba de la ropa, como pudo el chico se separó de él, ya molesto le comento.

-Ya te dije que no quiero, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo. –

\- ¿Quieres ver que si? –

Sin ninguna tardanza Elliot trato de quitarle los pantalones, pero estos no cedían, Ramón aprovecho su baja guardia para acertarle una patada en el estómago, bajo de la mesa y cuando apenas había dado dos pasos para escapar de ahí, el chico le regreso el favor con un puñetazo que casi lo deja en el suelo, con ayuda de la mesa se incorporó, al ver la sangre que escurría por su boca no pudo más que exclamar.

-Maldito hijo de… - pero recibió un segundo golpe que lo dejo tendido sobre la mesa, aprovechándose de su desventajosa postura, Elliot lo tomo por detrás, sus manos recorrían sus pantalones, no podía sacárselos a tirones, tenia que desabrocharlo, pero aquello era idéntico a un cinturón de castidad, botones, clips, cierres, ¿cuántas cosas tenía que quitar para poder llegar a la gloria?, el chico estaba demasiado metido en eso, que no noto cuando Ramón alcanzo una llave de tuercas, cuando al fin lo logro desabrocharlo grito "Eureka" para después caer noqueado al piso, el menor de los Lombardi arreglo sus pantalones, escupió una buena cantidad de sangre que aún tenía en la boca para finalmente tomar una pala y regresar a la fiesta.

-Ok, entiendo… trato de violarte, ¿sabes que podemos hacer?, llamemos a la policía y digamos la verdad, que fue en defensa propia y que… Ramón ¿Qué haces con la sierra? –

-Vamos a cortarlo en pedacitos, solo tenemos que saber dónde cortar, dejamos que se desangre, lo ponemos por bolsas separadas y lo dejamos en diferentes basureros, luego regresamos y borramos toda la evidencia, limpiamos la sangre con agua oxigenada y … –

-Ramón, nadie va a cortar a nadie… vamos a llamar a la policía y ellos se encargarán. –

-Recuerda la frase Nube "nadie se mete con un Lombardi" él se metió y ahora pagara las consecuencias. –

-Ramón, no voy a ir a la cárcel y además…si lo mataste ¿Por qué seguir castigándolo? ¡Ya está muerto! –

-Si, pero nuestro padre no se lo perdonara y… espera, ¿escuchaste eso? –

Era un quejido leve, tal vez un gemido de dolor, Ramón se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, reviso su pulso y respiración, con más alegría, ya no con frialdad comento.

-Olvídalo, sigue vivo, regresemos a la fiesta. -

-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? Te recuerdo que trato de violarte… -

-Si, tienes razón, tal vez sacarlo y dejarlo en un basurero le dé una buena lección. –

-Eso suena bien. –

-Luego le prendemos fuego. –

-Si, el fuego es un… no, fuego no… ¿Qué pasa contigo? –

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Siempre hablas de vengarte por mí y cuando realmente necesito que te vengues me sales con "hacer lo correcto". –

-Ay Ramón, estas muy ebrio. –

Era increíble como su hermano perdía el juicio, la moral y la paranoia, esa parte tan creepy de él extrañas veces la mostro, solo cuando alguien lo hacía enojar o lo molestaba lo suficiente se portaba de esa forma, aunque con Elliot fue mucho más extremo, la situación lo amerito; sin duda a todos los jóvenes de Cloud City les quedo claro que nadie debía tocar sus pantalones.

A la mañana siguiente Ramón se levantó con jaqueca. El señor Lombardi llego más temprano de lo habitual, encontrando la mansión hecha un desastre, mientras ambos hijos limpiaban, el padre fue por algunas cosas al garaje encontrándose una escena digna de un asesinato.

-¡Nube, Ramón! – grito para que fueran, cosa que los chicos hicieran de inmediato, cuando Nube entro al garaje exclamo.

-Olvidamos limpiar la escena del crimen. –

-¿Qué escena? – Ramón como siempre no recordaba nada y al verlo pregunto. – Nube, ¿Qué paso aquí? – Había una enorme mancha de sangre en el piso de la habitación.

-Nada. –

-Esto no es "nada" jovencito. –

-Lo sé, puedo explicarlo… bueno, creo que puedo, la verdad es que la culpa la tiene Ramón, pero…es que no se debe de acordar, pero todo está bien, nadie murió y Ramón también está bien, así que no hay un problema real y… -

-¿Y ahora que paso? – pregunto el menor de los hermanos ya harto de escuchar cada historia descabellada.

-Mira, yo quería llamar a la policía, pero Ramón tenía sed de venganza… y pues no le pude ganar, pero enserio, no te preocupes, Elliot está bien, lo dejamos en un basurero cercano y… -

Ambos lo miraban impactados.

-¿Cómo que lo dejaron en un basurero? ¿Estaba bien? ¿estaba consiente? ¿Sus signos eran estables? – el padre de inmediato se preocupó de que sus hijos le hubieran causado alguna lesión a alguien.

-Esta vez te pasaste Nube, tratar de involucrarme en un asesinato, esto no se volverá a repetir. –

-Disculpa, tú eras el que quería matarlo. –

-¿Por qué querría matar a Elliot? –

-Porque el trato de aprovecharse de…bueno, tú me dijiste eso, realmente no sé lo que paso, no es que no te crea, pero estabas ebrio. –

-¿Él trato de que? Nube, dejaste solo a tu hermano en una fiesta estando ebrio. - El señor Lombardi tomo del brazo a Ramón y lo llevo a la luz de una lampara cercana para empezar a revisarlo, tenía algunas marcas de manos donde el chico lo había retenido con fuerza y un ligero moretón en un pómulo y mejilla. -Ven Ramón, iremos a la clínica a hacerte algunos exámenes. – dijo el padre que jalaba del brazo al menor de sus hijos.

-No es necesario Papá, enserio, si cuido de él, nadie lo toca más de lo que él quiere y… además no le quito la vista de encima, esta solo es la segunda vez que se me pierde y… -

-¡La segunda! ¿Cuál fue la primera? – pregunto Ramón.

-Bueno, el día del bar gay y… ok, creo que te me fuiste otra vez, pero no te paso nada y… -

-Nube, esto se acaba, es lo última vez que haces una fiesta en esta casa y la última vez que le haces esto a tu hermano, Ramón y yo iremos a la clínica y cuando regrese espero ver la casa limpia. –

Esa tarde Nube se la paso encerrado en la biblioteca con una pila enorme de libros que debía leer si quería salir, estaba bien, estando ahí realmente pensaba en su gran ultima fiesta, sería la despedida, si no podía hacerla en la casa, la playa enfrente de la mansión sería la mejor opción. Mientras que el leía, se perdió del puñetazo que le dio su padre a Elliot al verlo tan campante en la clínica, asegurando que lo habían asaltado la noche anterior, y ni se mencionara la paliza que le puso Ramón después.

-Ramón, basta ya, regresemos a casa, ¿creo que aprendió la lección? – El señor Lombardi sabía que esa no era la mejor reacción ante esa situación, pero no quería proceder legalmente, y por lo visto su hijo tampoco.

-Claro… enseguida voy. – le dijo Ramón para luego dirigirse a Elliot. - ¿crees que una persona ebria sabe lo que quiere? Estando ebrio nadie piensa bien, aunque te dijera que si, no es lo que realmente quiero, en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona, solo te estarías aprovechando… sabes que, no vales la pena. –

Ramón y el señor Lombardi al fin regresaron a casa. Como Nube no podía salir de la biblioteca, su hermano menor le hablaba desde una ventana.

-¿Realmente no estas enojado? – volvió a preguntarle Nube.

-Por milésima vez, ya te dije que no. –

-Pero casi te pasa algo horrible porque no te cuide. –

-No tengo cinco años Nube, además, se perfectamente cuando vas a hacer una de tus fiestas, si de verdad no quisiera estar en ellas, con irme bastaría. –

-Entonces, ¿si quieres estar en ellas? –

-No, odio las fiestas. –

-Entonces, si sabes que le pongo cosas a las bebidas o a la comida ¿Por qué lo tomas? ¿Por qué dejas que te ponga ebrio? –

-Porque prefiero estar ebrio a tener esas horrendas pesadillas. – Ramón lucia devastado, desde los siete que sufría de las más horrendas visiones, eso puso muy triste a Nube, a pesar de los años seguía sin saber de que forma ayudar a su hermano.

-La vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo. –

-Claro, nos vemos luego que papá te levante el castigo. –

Dijo para dejarlo solo de nuevo.

.

.

.

Romántico

.

Era una noche de verano en una bella playa de Cloud City, el mar estaba embravecido por lo que la bandera de "no nadar" permanecía puesta, esta se mecía con la constante brisa, un joven posaba su mirada en ella para después ver al cielo el infinito rio de estrellas, inhalo profundo el salado aire para perderse en el majestuoso retumbar de las olas. Antony estaba solo, todo su equipo de trabajo descansaba en sus respectivos cuartos, los empleados del hotel ya no salían de este, se limitaban a estar en la recepción en espera de alguna llamada por parte de los huéspedes. Era su primer año como modelo y no la estaba pasando para nada bien, le habían dicho que sería duro, que las envidias y los celos por parte de otros le cerrarían más de una puerta, no se trataba pues de tardes con cocteles en las manos y felices fiestas sin fin, el trabajo era tedioso, soportar el ego de muchos, una carga abrumadora, en esta industria no existían los verdaderos amigos, mucho menos el amor; tenía tanto sin escuchar palabras sinceras o llevar una relajada charla, que temía ya no recordar como sostener una. Había llegado al límite, se recostó en la silla playera y miro el cielo nocturno, lo había decidido ya, renunciaría a su sueño de ser modelo, no era para nada lo que él pensaba que seria. La mente de Antony divagaba con la cuestión "¿Qué hare de mi vida ahora?" bajo su mirada a la playa y fue ahí que lo vio, apareció de la nada, caminaba solitario dejando tras de si sus huellas sobre la arena húmeda que pasados unos segundos se desvanecían con las olas del mar, lucia atarantado, como si no supiera a donde quería ir, su andar era zigzagueante, en ocasiones parecía que entraría a la tempestad de las inmensas aguas, para luego alejarse, se acercó lo suficiente para que Antony se percatara que estaba ebrio, no había nada más peligro que entrar al mar en aquel estado, por lo que no tuvo de otra que ir por él y traerlo consigo a las sillas del hotel, lo sentó sin dificultad, el chico realmente estaba muy pasado de copas, aunque ese desafortunado estado no le quitaba en lo absoluto su atractivo.

-Voy a nadar ¿me sigues? – dijo el desconocido entre risas, era obvio que estaba preparado para eso, llevaba puesto un traje de baño muy apretado que lo cubría desde la cadera hasta las rodillas, de color negro con detalles rojos, por su trabajado torso y su tono de piel supo que se trataba de un surfista, sus ojos azules sobresalían con ayuda de su cabellera negra, por no llevarle la contra, ya que no sabía que clase de reacción tendría le contesto.

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en la piscina? Él mar está un poco picado. –

-El mar está bien, lo que está mal es tu ropa, con eso no puedes nadar. – dijo el joven de cabellos negros, y es que Antony llevaba puesto unos bóxers y una camisa de botones que no estaba abotonada, eso asía lucir perfecto sus abdominales que le habían hecho ganar muchos contratos, aunque tenía razón, esa linda ropa no servía para nadar en lo absoluto.

-Oye, andar por ahí en este estado es peligroso, ¿en que hotel te estas quedando? –

-Yo… ¿un hotel? … este es un hotel. – dijo el chico señalando el edificio que tenían a un costado.

-Si, sé que es un hotel, yo me estoy quedando en este, ¿Dónde te estas quedando tú? –

-Pues aquí… estoy aquí ¿no? –

-Si… bueno, creo que no me entiendes, será mejor que vaya a pedir ayuda y… - Pero ahí no había nadie, los dos estaban completamente solos.

-No necesito ayuda, solo quédate aquí conmigo, vamos a platicar. – comento feliz el joven sentado desde la otra silla.

No le pareció mala idea, era mejor entretenerlo hasta que se le bajara el alcohol, tal vez después razonara mejor y le pudiera sacar alguna dirección o un número telefónico para poder llamar a alguien que lo conociera, pero tras unos cuantos minutos de charla, se le olvido por completo, sus palabras eran estimulantes, hablaba de todo, de libros, de fiestas, de comida, del cielo, el mar, la arena, con cada palabra el joven se daba cuenta del deseo que nacía dentro de él, sus labios le parecían irresistibles, su tono de voz seductor, aquellos ojos que lo llamaban, no podía seguir con la plática, su mente lo distraía con escenas obscenas que podrían hacer juntos, pero había un sinfín de razones de porque no debía hacerlo y la principal de ellas era que él estaba ebrio, no se aprovecharía jamás de alguien en ese estado.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el anónimo personaje el ver que su acompañante se había quedado mudo.

-Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos, es solo que… bueno, eres muy…tú sabes, luces bien. – Antony se sonrojo a morir, no quería decir eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, ese joven no solo le atraía, lo había hecho sentir mejor con sus palabras, ahora pensaba que podía seguir con el modelaje, renovó su energía y entusiasmo, él no quería aceptarlo, pero por primera vez se enamoró a primera vista de alguien.

-Solo eso. – respondió de forma galante para cambiar de silla y sentarse peligrosamente cerca de él. - ¿No se te ocurre que más podríamos hacer estando los dos solos? – pregunto mientras cortaba distancia entre los dos y lo miraba de forma provocativa.

-No… no podría, es que… estamos en un lugar publicó y hay personas que … -

\- ¿Quién nos ve? Estamos solos, la playa esta desierta. – Tenía razón, ni un alma se encontraba ahí, y lo más seguro es que siguiera así de solitario varias horas más.

-Bueno, si… pero estas ebrio y yo no quiero que creas que me aprovecho de eso para… - Antony fue callado por un apasionado beso, el desconocido se sabía mover, su lengua se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su boca como si esta le perteneciera de antemano, al terminar esa fugaz acción se separó y le dijo con tono coqueto.

-Vamos a jugar un rato… quiero divertirme. – Los ojos azules del joven eran increíblemente poderosos, no se pudo negar a su mirada juguetona que lo convenció de inmediato.

-Está bien. – accedió finalmente Antony.

Aquel encantador chico logro hacerlo flaquear y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, en aquella silla en la playa, ambos se besaban sin descanso; el desconocido era tan rudo, introducía su lengua con firmeza dentro de su boca, de forma apasionada mordía sus labios, cuando el trataba de tomar un poco de aire, de separarse para reponerse un poco, su acompañan profundizaba el beso, haciéndolo sentir atrapado, ahogándolo entre los miles de pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, el aliento le faltaba, era claro, pero ya no sabía si era por eso o por lo que le hacía sentir, no le importara más que estuviera ebrio. Necesitaba tanto de ese momento, él había dado justo en el clavo, debía de ser un ángel mandado del cielo, estar ahí, esa noche a esa hora, que coincidencia tan extraordinaria, tenía que ser el destino. De un momento a otro, una de las manos del chico bajo hasta su rodilla, la cubrió de carias para después, ni lenta ni perezosa, comenzar a subirla por su fornida pierna, se filtró entre su holgado traje de baño, aquel bóxer paso a ser el encanto del desconocido, quien termino su recorrido toqueteando de forma juguetona el desnudo miembro de Antony, eso le causo un cosquilleo tremendo, interrumpió de golpe la sesión de besos.

-Espera… no sé si debamos… - el joven modelo estaba más rojo que un semáforo, sin duda le gustaba la idea de lo que quería hacer, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres jugar? Porque aquí siento a alguien que está listo. – dijo el chico mientras sujetaba su miembro por debajo de la prenda para comenzar a masajearlo.

-Ah… es que tú… aun estas un poco ebrio y… ah, que bien se siente eso… - Antony no podía ponerle un alto, le era totalmente imposible, pues se moría de ganas de complacerlo.

-Si crees que, porque estoy ebrio no podré hacerlo, permíteme demostrarte lo equivocado que estas. – comento con tono burlón.

El chico se arrodillo sobre la larga silla y con ambas manos comenzó a masajear su miembro por debajo de la ropa, Antony solo se sostenía con fuerza de la tumbona mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar, el placer que le causaba el vaivén del movimiento, el sentir de su mano sostenerle fuerte la punta de su órgano, la otra que subía y bajaba presurosa por su erecto tronco, pero más allá de todo el goce que le hacían sentir sus desnudas palmas eran sus ojos, ¡que mirada!, el joven de cabellos negros lo penetraba con su visión, apenas si parpadeaba, Antony no podía dejar de sentirse hechizado, su sonrisa juguetona lo retaba a no bajar la guardia. Tras unos cuantos movimientos más termino por llegar al orgasmo, el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida, lo había sentido venir desde la punta de sus pies, subir por sus piernas y llegar hasta el tope de su cabeza, fue como electricidad atravesándolo, finalmente se corrió, el desconocido saco sus manos de sus bóxer dejando ver el líquido viscoso de color blanquecino que se escurría por sus dedos, le lanzo una mirada traviesa para finalmente comenzar a lamerlos frente a él sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, los introducía a su boca de forma sugestiva, esa simulación perversa le resulto totalmente excitante a Antony, ver como se bebía su semen sin chistar. Ardiendo en pasión nuevamente, recostó al joven y se posó sobre él, lo baño de besos y caricias mientras que este gemía descontrolado, pegaba su cadera a la suya, pero eso era una buena actuación, como si él no conociera de eso, vivía de fingir que las cosas le agradaban, comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, no tardo en encontrar los puntos que realmente lo enloquecía, sus gemidos pasaron a ser más tangibles y melodiosos, iban al ritmo de su respiración, siendo esta más natural, finalmente sus movimientos pélvicos fueron auténticos, estaba en ese punto sin retorno, Antony lo comprobó primero restregándose más, al percibir el bulto duro bajo su prenda, se separó un poco y de forma cortes pregunto.

\- ¿Me permites? – refiriéndose a su ajustado traje de baño.

\- Wow… eres el primero que me lo preguntas. – confeso el chico con una leve risa.

-Pues, ¿con que clase de personas descorteses te juntas? – pregunto con tono de broma.

El chico de cabellos negros soltó un par de carcajadas y de forma risueña le contesto.

-No me puedo negar a alguien tan amable, si, si puedes. –

Antony bajo un poco su bañador, solo lo suficiente para exponer su miembro, mientras le regresaba el masaje erótico no paraba de besarlo, así evitaba que hiciera escándalo, no quería tentar a la suerte y ser descubiertos por algún empleado del hotel u otro transeúnte despistado, cuando sintió el líquido preseminal en sus manos, se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas sobre la arena, parando en seco un beso que tenía vuelto loco al joven.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el desconocido.

-Se que esto te va a gustar, solo quédate ahí y… - decía mientras acercaba su miembro erecto a su boca, el primer contacto fue con su lengua, la lamida le pareció exquisita a Antony quien no veía la cara de angustia del joven, estaba muy distraído saboreándose la entrada de la punta del fálico órgano en su boca cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Para por favor, ya no quiero seguir…así no. – dijo un tanto atarantado mientras tiraba de su cabellera y se tallaba los ojos.

-Está bien. – Antony no tenía ningún problema con eso, la sobriedad le estaba regresando, quizás ahora le podría decir en que hotel se quedaba, un nombre o número de teléfono, pero de forma callada se acomodó su traje de baño y se levantó para comenzar a caminar por la dirección en la que había llegado. -¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? -

-No, lo siento, es que… alguien me espera y yo… no puedo, de verdad, perdón, es que yo también la espero. –

El desconocido se echó a correr mientras Antony le gritaba.

-No me dijiste tu nombre, espera. –

Quiso seguirlo, pero nunca le dio alcance, salió de la playa a la calle donde se perdió entre los coches estacionados y las callejuelas, tras un par de pasos lo perdió de vista. Espero verlo al día siguiente mientras paseaba, pero nada, los nativos de Cloud City tenían el cabello blanco, igual que él, aunque el venia de Swon town, una ciudad muy al norte en donde sus habitantes tenían la extraña habilidad de congelar ligeramente las cosas con sus manos o su aliento, el chico con el que estuvo debía de ser también un extranjero, ese cabello negro, tal vez venia de Goblins City o Star City; la playa estaba inundada de surfistas de diferentes lados, pero por más que busco jamás dio con él, tal vez había sido una alucinación o podría ser que aquel joven solo fuera de paso y ya no estuviera en la ciudad. Era una lástima haberlo perdido, le había robado el corazón aquella noche apasionada, desde ese día no paso momento que no pensara en él, lo amaba y deseaba verlo por lo menos una vez más.

Paso el tiempo, quizás unos 12 o 13 años de aquella inolvidable noche, su carrera de modelo llego a la cima, su vida romántica por otro lado era una montaña rusa, siempre que parecía llegar a algo serio con alguien, los recuerdos le jugaban sucio, y un rayo de esperanza lo detenían, ese "quizás" lo mantenía en una cuerda floja, "¿y si lo volvía a encontrar?", tenía que estar disponible si eso pasaba. Llego una oportunidad que no pudo rechazar, estaba ayudando a un amigo, Ricky era su nombre, quien se había roto un brazo en sus vacaciones en una ciudad caribeña no muy lejos de ahí. El favor era simple, cubrirlo en una sesión de fotos, aunque no acepto tanto por eso, sino por el sitio donde se tomarían las fotografías, era ese lugar, en esa playa, Cloud City. No pudo negarse a una invitación como esa, se hospedo pues en el mismo lugar, en la misma habitación. Temprano por la mañana se sentó en una tumbona ubicada en el mismo sitio donde paso todo; revivió con ayuda de su memoria la apasionada noche, recuerdos inmemorables que lo llevaban al éxtasis, miro al cielo y lentamente bajo la vista, fue cuando lo vio, tenía que ser él, solo que su cabello era diferente, de tonos violetas, galante y fornido, parecía que los años no le habían pasado por encima, salió del mar sujetando una table de surf, acompañado de otro hombre de cabellos blancos, un nativo de la zona seguramente; Antony se levantó de la silla incrédulo, las piernas le temblaban con cada paso que daba, había planeado todo ese tiempo lo que haría cuando lo volviera a ver, pero ahora que era real, los nervios le ganaban, tenía un nudo en la garganta, fue ahí que lo recordó, no conocía su nombre, no había forma de llamarlo, aun así quería preguntarle de todo, ¿Qué fue de él? Si su vida era feliz, si lo recordaba, aunque era una gran posibilidad que no, después de todo, estaba ebrio esa noche, teniéndolo justamente enfrente, un destello llamo su atención, lo noto entonces, un anillo dorado en su dedo anular, signo inequívoco de que estaba casado. Se quedó mudo, solo mirándolo, "claro" pensó "él siguió con su vida, era obvio" en su imaginativo, su más grande fantasía, aquel joven lo buscaba y deseaba de la misma forma, pero solo era una ilusión boba. No pudo más que contemplarlo con un rostro melancólico, después de todo se vía feliz y eso era lo que realmente le importaba, el hombre frente a él lo miro extrañado y luego de un par de segundo Antony por fin hablo.

-Me alegra que seas feliz. – esas palabras eran genuinas, salidas desde el fondo de su corazón y dichas con el mayor de sus cariños.

-Perdón… ¿te conozco? – pregunto tajante.

-Volvamos a entrar, una ronda más antes de que las chicas lleguen. – le hablo el nuboso desde la orilla de la playa, seguramente él sería su pareja.

-Claro Nube. – dijo sin prestarle más atención.

A la hora del desayuno tenía una cita con las diseñadoras de moda, la marca S&S era una de las más nuevas y reconocidas marcas del mercado, las gemelas Seda y Satín eran creadoras modernas, aunque se enfocaban más en ropa para niños, de ahí que en la mesa una tercera y bella mujer los acompañara, era la madre de los pequeños con los que compartiría cámara, Poppy era su nombre, una cuarta chica estaba ahí, Dj Suki, quien abiertamente le dijo que solo había ido para ver que tan guapo era. Las gemelas animaron a Antony en que contara su trágica historia de amor, él nunca se negaba, pues pensaba que entre más personas la conociera se correría la voz y solo "quizás" llegara a los oídos adecuados, conto a las damas del lugar lo sucedido, dependiendo a quien se la narraba decidía que tan explícito tenía que ser con los detalles, y por Dj Suki tuve que ser algo gráfico, evito contar lo sucedido en la mañana, era hora de avanzar y prefería que la gente se quedara con ese final en ascuas, él prefería no haberlo encontrado ese día, o que al menos hubiera sido más cortes.

-Tienes que animarte a buscarlo, a mí me dijeron que no valía la pena, veras, me enamore de un niño cuando tenía apenas 3 años y solo recordaba que me había dado una corona de flores, todos me dijeron que sería imposible encontrarlo y heme aquí, luego de casi 20 años lo encontré y ahora estamos felizmente casado, nuestros hijos son hermosos, somos tan felices. – la mujer de cabellos rosados le sonreía con naturalidad.

-Eso es increíble, pero créeme, no será, ahora lo sé, es imposible. – su verdadero amor ya amaba a alguien más, su corazón se rompió con esas ásperas palabras salidas de su boca, pero está bien, fue su culpa por ilusionarse, había sido un completo tonto, tal vez con el paso del tiempo lo superaría.

Fue entonces que lo vio de nuevo, venia entrando a la terraza del hotel, estaba mojado, peor para él porque lo hacía lucir aún más irresistible, su traje de surf de pieza completa le enmarcaba bien su figura, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía evitarlo, comenzó a sudar frio, su corazón se aceleró, parecía que se le saldría del pecho, estaba cada vez más cerca, parecía que iba a su mesa, y así era, llego para saludar a todas las presentes.

-Hola ¿Qué tal su día? –

-Hola Ramón. – lo saludaron todas en coro.

"Ramón, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un hombre como él?" Antony tenía toda una lista de posibles nombres que podía tener su amante nocturno, pero en ella jamás percibió que un nombre tan común fuera posible.

El recién llegado miro al modelo, lo reconocía de la mañana cuando este le dirigió esas extrañas palabras. Sin prestarle más atención se fue directo a besar apasionadamente a la mujer de cabellos rosados, eso lo desconcertó, Poppy lo sujeto del rostro haciendo notar el anillo de oro en su dedo, la cosa tenía sentido ahora.

-Buenos días mi reina Poppy. – dijo gustoso tras el beso.

-Buenos días gruñón. – le contesto la joven mujer.

Antony se paró de golpe, estaba pálido, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasa, estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada Satín.

-Claro, es solo que… algo no me cayó bien, solo… necesito ir al baño. –

Luego de eso salió corriendo. No podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo había estado trabajando con los hijos de su anónimo amor, había estado hablando de todo lo que sentía por él con su esposa y sus amigas, un "trágame tierra" no era suficiente para acabar con la vergüenza que sentía. Siendo todo un profesional termino el trabajo con los niños y las gemelas, pero aún estaba la fiesta de cierre, todo el equipo estaría ahí, seguramente Poppy junto con su esposo asistirían, realmente no quería ir, no deseaba verlo de nuevo, pero no tuvo de otra, se presentaría, quería terminar en buenos términos con S&S, cerrarse esa puerta no era una opción; llego a la casa en la que se haría la reunión, no estaba muy lejos del hotel, una hermosa mansión gótica que resultó ser el hogar de la familia de Ramón, el hombre nuboso que vio en la playa con él era su hermano. Lo recibieron las gemelas animadas, su plan de hacer acto de presencia y salir de ahí lo antes posible fue imposible de llevar acabo; ellas hacían de todo para retenerlo, lo más incómodo paso, Poppy no dejaba de hablar sobre ayudarlo a encontrar a su fugaz amor, localizarlo y hacer de todo para que terminaran juntos, aunque lo peor fue estar en las mismas platicas donde estaba su esposo, este era tajante y negativo ante su presencia, trataba de ignorarlo a todas luces y si podía se retiraba del lugar apenas él se acercaba.

-Tendrás que disculparlo, tuvimos un problema una vez que suplanto a Ricky, uno de nuestros maquillistas trato de… bueno, sobrepasarse con él, y desde entonces no le gusta tratar con gays. – dijo Seda.

-También se niega a volvernos a hacer un favor como ese, le trae malos recuerdos, no es que sea homofóbico ni nada. – comento Satin.

-No tiene nada que ver. – dijo Nube entrando en la conversación. – Yo diría que fue por lo que le paso con Elliot. –

-¿Con quién? – preguntaron las gemelas curiosas.

-Con el jefe de futbol americano de la universidad, él trato de aprovecharse de él cuando estaba ebrio y… ay no, se supone que no debía de decir eso. – exclamo Nube para irse de ahí.

-Espera Nube, ahora nos cuentas. – lo siguieron las gemelas dejando solo a Antony.

Finalmente pudo salir a tomar algo de aire al balcón que daba al mar. Tenía tan mala suerte, pensó estar solo, pero cuando miro a su costado estaba nada más y nada menos que con Ramón, quien lo veía con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Te desilusionaste? – pregunto con fingida preocupación.

-Disculpa. – aquella pregunta le sonó un tanto sin sentido, siendo que el hombre apenas si le dirigía la palabra.

-Es que no pude evitar escuchar el sonido de tus ilusiones romperse, ¿te dolió? – le dijo con tono burlón.

-Yo no… no sé de que estás hablando. – Antony se sentía desconcertado.

-Poppy me conto sobre tu patética historia, te revolcaste con un desconocido en una noche de verano, peor aún, con alguien que estaba ebrio, te debió de ser fácil aprovecharte de él. –

-No, yo no hice eso… en ningún momento lo hice, yo llegue hasta donde él quiso y pare cuando me lo pidió. – menciono a la defensiva.

-Viva, te felicito. – exclamo con sarcasmo para luego aplaudir un par de veces. – cómo si alguien ebrio supiera lo que quiere. –

\- ¿Jamás fuiste joven? ¿No tuviste esa necesidad de solo coquetear o pasar un buen momento?, en todo caso, no estuviste ahí, así que no sabes lo que paso… yo solo… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – termino por preguntar.

-Los gemelos, mis hijos están jugando, ¿no los ves? –

El par de niños corrían contentos, uno iba por ahí y por allá siendo perseguido por el otro, ambos con antorchas de llamas de un extraño azul eléctrico.

-¿No es algo peligro que estén haciendo eso? – pregunto Antony.

-¿Y por que crees que estoy aquí afuera? Si solo jugaran con la arena estaría adentro relajándome, pero conociendo a mis hijos, Poppy, Nube y mi padre me dijeron que los dejara hacer una fogata, que sería imposible que incendiaran la arena. –

-Pues tienen razón, no creo que tus niños puedan hacer tal cosa. –

Hubo un breve momento en que solo miraron a Blossom y Sage jugar, Ramón de nuevo hablo.

-Es estúpido pensar en un desconocido que seguramente ni se ha de acordar de ti, ¿Cuánto tiempo desperdiciaste?, él debió de seguir con su vida y tu simplemente te quedaste estancado por un "buen momento". –

-Si, bueno, es mi vida y creo que ese "buen momento" es el mejor de mis recuerdos. –

-No tenemos nada en común, ¿lo notaste? – pregunto con un tono más amable.

-Claro, lo hiciste bastante obvio en cada charla y… - Antony volteo a verlo sorprendido. - ¿Me recuerdas? –

Ramón dejo escapar una leve risa que luego corrigió para volver a su seriedad.

-La verdad es que no, o no del todo, estaba muy ebrio ese día, siempre creí que lo había soñado, aunque era imposible por las marcas en mi cuello, cuando Poppy me conto tu historia, bueno, me sonó parecida, concuerda en tantas cosas… soy al chico que buscabas ¿cierto? – le dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad.

-Si, lo eres. – confeso dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podríamos tener algo? No me conocías, no sabías si teníamos gustos en común, en si éramos compatibles, en si podríamos tener algo real, viviste de ilusiones todo este tiempo. -

-Lo sé, me sorprendía saber que tenías esposa e hijos, no te creas que soy tan iluso, supuse desde el inicio que habías hecho una vida, solo quería saber que fue de ti, y ahora que lo se… creo que puedo seguir con la mía. –

-Vaya, que amable. – dijo sarcástico.

-Si, eso mismo dijiste cuando te pregunte si podía… -

-Espera, no necesito saber los detalles de lo que paso esa noche… no jugué contigo, no es que estuviera curioso o… ya sabes, no me importa si alguien es hombre o mujer, es solo que ya estaba enamorado de alguien más y la verdad es que solo estaba muy ebrio y no soy yo cuando pasaba. –

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, realmente me alegra que seas feliz, tienes una maravillosa familia y unos increíbles hijos. –

-Gracias, amo mucho a Poppy y Blosson y sage son…¡OH POR DIOS! La playa esta en llamas. – grito para ver como los gemelos habían logrado, de alguna manera prender la arena, Ramón fue por un extintor para apagar el fuego, una mezcla de pólvora, fuegos artificiales que les compro Nube, de velas de bengala y trozos de madera de mar hacían que las llamas se pintaran de diferentes colores. Antony agradecía no haberse mezclado con Ramón, esos niños eran extremos, pero esa charla fue la medicina perfecta para superar aquella noche de verano.


	29. Chapter 29

Micro cuento 3

.

.

.

Todos los meses había una rutina que se cumplía sin falta, está claro no venía de las extrañas tendencias perfeccionistas del dueño de la casona sobre la colina. El último viernes de la cuarta semana, los gemelos tomaban un autobús directo a la ciudad costera de Cloud City para visitar a su tío y abuelo, pues Poppy seguía con la costumbre de festejar los meses de su relación, aun cuando el noviazgo dio paso al matrimonio, sin falta lo celebraba, claro que cuando se completaba un año, armaba tremendas fiestas que envolvían a todo el pueblo; esos fines de semana solos, eran más privados e íntimos.

Esos tres días sin los niños presentes, la pareja se la pasaba dándose muestras de afecto sin restricción alguna. Solo que en aquella ocasión Poppy salió tarde del trabajo, por lo que no pudo cumplir con su ceremonia de despedirse de los gemelos, darles un beso en la mejilla y pedirles que no mataran a nadie con las bromas que ellos y él nuboso tío preparaban para los nativos de la ciudad, aun así, esperaba encontrar a Ramón en la cocina preparando una cena elaborada o en la sala leyendo un libro como de costumbre. No estaba ahí, él seguía en el invernadero con sus investigaciones, tenía varios días trabajando con las mismas muestras, pero aun así estas no daban los resultados pedidos por el laboratorio en el que el hombre trabajaba, sin duda estaba más que estresado.

-Ramón, cariño ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas metido ahí? –

-Un par de horas. – dijo sin despegar sus ojos de lo que hacía.

\- ¿Fuiste a dejar a Blossom y a Sage a la estación? –

-Si. –

\- ¿Y te despediste de ellos? –

-Si. –

\- ¿Y preguntaron por mí? -

-Si. –

Poppy noto que su esposo no le estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto por lo que dijo algo descabellado.

\- ¿Revisaste sus mochilas, estas seguro que llevaban las armas, marihuana, la droga? -

-Si… espera ¿Qué? – dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que le decía.

-Solo quería comprobar que me ponías atención. – rio un poco la mujer.

-Poppy…lo siento, es solo que…Dios, esto me está estresando, no sé que hacer, tengo que dejar que las muestras reposen un día entero, pero no salen los resultados esperados y el tiempo se me acaba, no me queda de otra que hacer la mayor cantidad de experimento y dejarlos reposar y… -

Poppy se acercó a él y lo abrazo por atrás mientras besaba su cuello con ternura.

-Ya, ya… sabes lo que pienso respecto a que pases más tiempo del necesario aquí. Ya verás, las cosas saldrán bien, solo tienes que dejar que pasen. –

-Lo sé, solo, dame un par de minutos más y… -

-Ramón, cariño, ya estuviste mucho tiempo aquí, solo ven conmigo y relájate. – le menciono mientras acariciaba su torso por debajo de su camisa, sus manos pronto comenzaron a resbalarse más y más abajo mientras besaba con más ahínco su cuello, dejando tras de si marcas de su rudeza.

-Poppy…ah… amor, espera. – dijo al sentir su mano comenzar a masajear con lujuria su entrepierna. – sabes que no me gusta que lo hagamos en el laboratorio. –

-Pues, ¿que esperas para venir? – contesto coqueta saliendo por la puerta.

Ramón no podía resistirse al encanto de su esposa, lo volvía loco, quedaba totalmente tendido a sus pies. Poppy había encendido unos cuantos leños en la chimenea y movido la mesa del centro para dejar espacio para los dos, tenía un par de trinches y un paquete de bombones, esperaba comerlos con él, pero tal vez lo harían después de un pequeño ejercicio.

-Vamos Ramón, siéntate a mi lado. – dijo palmeando el piso a su costado.

-Bien, ¿comeremos azúcar entonces? ¿Sabías que son 90% aire y solo el 10% es bombón? –

-Es un dato interesante. –

-Si, lo es…como los datos del laboratorio. –

Ramón no solía hablar de su trabajo fuera de sus horarios, eran de las pocas reglas que Poppy había puesto en casa, definitivamente eso lo tenía mal, por lo que recordando uno de sus tantos encuentros en la sala que dejaron marca, le susurró al oído.

-Hagámoslo ahora…Ramón, hay que hacer como tú quieras. –

\- ¿Cómo yo quiera? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto dudoso.

-Si, yo soy la que da las ideas por lo regular, tu nunca eliges. –

-Es porque me gusta que tú lo hagas. – menciono con voz juguetona.

-Si, pero en esta ocasión serás tú quien diga cómo y cuánto tiempo dura, anímate, tenemos todo el fin de semana. –

\- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto con un enorme tono de duda.

-Si, tradicional, conservador, tímido, duro, extremo, sucio o pervertido, lo que quieras lo haremos. -

-Está bien…ok, hagámoslo. – dijo un tanto sonrojado.

Poppy y Ramón disfrutaban de una larga sesión de besos y caricias subidas de tono, tras cada rose una prenda de vestir quedaba fuera, en poco tiempo ambos quedaron desnudos uno en brazos del otro. A ella le gustaba sentir sus manos resbalar por todo su cuerpo, mientras las suyas se entretenían con sus largos cabellos violetas, fue por ello que cuando las caricias se detuvieron de golpe, dejando solo la estela de su cálido contacto, se preguntó ¿Dónde están sus manos? Poppy sintió como estas masajeaban su miembro, aquel acto se le hizo raro, ¿Por qué lo hacia él mismo? Si quería estar listo para un "trabajo oral", ella podía ponerlo en "su punto" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de cualquier manera, él ya estaba en eso, aquel órgano erecto se erguía victorioso, robusto y jugoso, Poppy no pudo evitar saborearlo, a ella también le encantaba tenerlo dentro de su boca, por lo que ni lenta ni perezosa se arrodillo, abrió grande sus fauces extendiendo su lengua presta para dar el primer lengüetazo, pero apenas trato de acercarse Ramón la distancio con uno de sus pies; la mujer se encontraba totalmente desconcertada, él no quería que lo tocara; aquella escena de juego solitario le parecía extraña, la tenía ahí, desnuda y prácticamente en una charola de plata entregándosele, pero no la tocaba ni la miraba, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que una de sus manos le daba placer viajando presurosa de arriba debajo de su miembro, la otro lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, Poppy solo estaba ahí, contemplando como gemía extasiado, como sus caderas se levantaban temblorosas deleitadas por el movimiento, el tronco de su miembro se engroso aún más, erecto, rígido, vibrante, se moría de ganas de tenerlo entre sus piernas, pero el hombre se negaba, cualquier intento de tocarlo y él la alejaba ¿Solo la quería como espectadora? Eso era cruel, ella también deseaba jugar, fue cuando pensó que quizás Ramón esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero jamás había intentado algo así, todo el placer que conocía se lo había dado su esposo, recordó entonces un par de notas que leyó al respecto, sin olvidar las memorias de las carias que él le daba en sus juegos previos, abrió sus piernas y observo su intimidad, esa entrada llena de sensibles pliegues que jamás se dio a la tarea de investigar, comenzó a pasar sus dedos de arriba a abajo hasta dar con la cúspide que le produjo un ligero deleite, se enfocó en esa parte con mayor entusiasmo, pero apenas sintió placer, se movió tan brusco que perdió el ritmo de sus movimientos y el trabajo de sus propias carias no sirvió de nada, era difícil encontrar aquel botón que la llevara a la locura; miro de nuevo a su esposo, él lo hacía parecer tan fácil, ni siquiera miraba para hacerlo, sus ojos seguían cerrados, era claro que conocía su cuerpo bastante bien, sabia donde tocarse para llevarse a la gloria, mientras que ella no, retomo desde el inicio la tarea, solo que en una posición diferente, con la ayuda del sofá recargo su espalda, manteniendo la cabeza en alto para poder ver a Ramón, tras un par de minutos sin variar el ritmo y la intensidad, Poppy al fin vio acercarse el orgasmo, totalmente excitada cambio los movimientos, ayudada con su otra mano comenzó a meter sus dedos haciéndolos jugar en su interior para sacarlos en un brusco movimiento con un claro ritmo acompasado, pronto sintió su lubricado interior chorrear sus glúteos con aquel líquido que le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta, aquella jalea formaba pues un pequeño charco en el piso, eso le agradaba a Poppy que gozaba escuchando la respiración profunda y los gemidos de su esposo, sinfonía que la enloquecía haciéndola sin más llegar al éxtasis.

-Ramón…si…más, Ramón…te amo… - decía llegando casi al orgasmo.

Fue cuando Ramón al fin abrió los ojos, vio cómo su esposa la pasaba bien sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte, verla desde ese ángulo lo excito aún más, sus piernas abiertas en par mostrándole su lubrica entrada, sus senos claramente duros por el ejercicio, aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y comenzó a gritar descontrolado.

-Si…Poppy, si… ah…-

Ambos no apartaban la mirada del otro, parecía una pequeña competencia sobre quien llegaría al final primero, sin duda la gano Poppy, quien tras un grito sonoro llego al orgasmo demasiado rápido, tras relajarse, Ramón la secundo con un largo y sonoro gemido, la mujer pudo ver salir el líquido pre seminal seguido por la eyaculación, estaba sorprendida, pensaba que solo daba un largo disparo de aquella esencia, pero no era así, eran varias detonaciones cortas de donde salía esa viscosidad, ella no conocía cómo se veía eso, normalmente esa parte de Ramón siempre estaba dentro su cuerpo cuando pasaba, sentía solo uno o a la mucho dos cuando estaba muy sensible, ahora se daba cuenta que por lo regular él no se descargaba por completo en ella.

\- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Ramón un tanto apenado de que eso fuera demasiado para su esposa.

-Si, me encanto, jamás había sabido que se sentía hacerlo una misma. – decía mientras abría las piernas y comenzaba a masajearse de nuevo, ahora que comprendía que no lo necesitaba a él para empezar, aderezado de su natural curiosidad, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

-Wow… ¿te quedaron ganas? – pregunto con tono burlón.

-Si, pero no te preocupes… yo me encargo. – decía llegando aquel punto donde necesitaba introducir sus dedos para seguir sintiendo ese placer.

Mientras que sus dedos índice y medio jugaban a entrar y salir de ella, su otra mano masajeaba todo su exterior, se sentía tan bien, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que ella misma se provocaba, entonces paso, no eran solo dos, ahora eran cuatro dedos que jugaban curiosos en su interior, Ramón se le había unido sin permiso alguno, esa interrupción le pareció encantadora, tomo la muñeca de su esposo para enseñarle como quería que lo hiciera, donde tenía que tocarla para complacerla aún más, debía de agradecérselo después, sin aquel empujón para experimentar esa nueva actividad jamás hubiera descubierto ese punto de éxtasis puro, y ahora que lo había encontrado quería compartirlo con él. Las cosas se estaban calentando de nuevo, Ramón tomo la mano libre de Poppy y la llevo a su miembro, mostrándole como deseaba que la tocara, diciéndole con el tacto cuál era el botón que desataba su locura, en aquel juego de manos donde ambos se sostenían las miradas de manera brava, Poppy de nuevo estaba por llegar.

-Ramón, me voy a venir…ya no aguanto, más rápido…por favor…más rápido. -

Pero en vez de obedecerla, el hombre la volteo con brusquedad forzándola a pegar su pecho al piso y manteniendo sus caderas elevadas.

-Ramón…que hac…wow – fue cuando sintió aquel fálico miembro entrar en su interior con rudeza, como si tratara de desgarrarla por dentro, eso se sentía tan bien, el juego previo había sido perfecto y la dejo justo para que en pocos movimientos llegara al orgasmo, tras un gemido que la dejo sin aire, se encontró con la cúspide de la gloria, por otro lado, Ramón que seguía aun dispuesto la penetraba de manera continua sin dejarla descansar, deslizándose dentro y fuera, disfrutando de chocar su cadera contra sus glúteos, el interior de Poppy volvía a ponerse duro y estrecho, cerrándose cada vez más, atrapándolo, haciendo todo más increíblemente placentero, estaba por venir el tercer orgasmo de la noche para la mujer, quien se aferraba con fuerza de la alfombra mientras que Ramón mostraba mayor ferocidad en sus embestidas, haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo de su receptora.

-Ramón…detente… no puedo más…basta. – Pero no se detuvo, al contrario, lo hizo con mayor rudeza y siendo más enérgico que nunca continuo con aquel acto. – Por favor…ya no…no puedo más. – Poppy sentía fundirse, todo su cuerpo ardía en pasión que la asfixiaba, sentir tanto placer la había dejado ya sin fuerzas, le costaba respirar, ni siquiera podía seguir gimiendo o gritar, apenas si le salía la voz.

-Poppy…recuerda lo que dijiste. – menciono falto de cordura, los gemidos no le permitían mantener una conversación, se notaba que eso lo estaba sobrepasando también, que su descontrolada forma de amar lo consumía, aun así, no podía parar.

-Si…tienes razón, sigue… no pares, me encanta…Ramón, más…dame más. –

Por lo nuevo de la circunstancia había olvidado que esa noche se trataba de lo que él quisiera o como lo quisiera, además, esa posición con aquella pervertida forma de tocarla al fin la había puesto en forma para seguir un rato más, ¿sería posible?, Ramón estaba logrando darle el placer de llegar a su cuarto orgasmo, al final él también llego al clímax, corriéndose en su interior, cuando Poppy sintió la expulsión del semen hizo un enorme esfuerzo por retenerlo dentro.

-Jamás me dijiste que te venias más de una vez, quédate adentro hasta que termines – pidió con tono suave.

-Poppy… - No era que Ramón no quisiera, era solo que por costumbre saliera de ella cuando aún no dejaba de soltar toda su esencia, pero se alegraba que lo notara, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, correrse dentro de ella llenándola por completo, pego su pecho a la espalda de su esposa, haciendo unos suaves movimientos con su cadera le indico que había terminado, finalmente salió de su interior de manera lenta y provocativa, haciendo estremecer a Poppy.

\- ¿Quieres continuar? – pregunto Ramón con voz seductora.

-Dame un respiro. – dijo recostándose en la alfombra, él la cubrió con una frazada que estaba ahí dispuesta precisamente para eso y tomo un lugar alado de ella abrazándola con ternura.

\- ¿Te gusto? –

\- ¿Bromeas? Me encanto, tus ideas son más salvajes que las mías, si tienes otra me gustaría oírla. –

-Quizás para después. –

La noche paso y la mañana siguiente las muestras de afecto fueron varias, romance se desbordaba ante la más leve provocación, ambos caminando, cocinando, amándose, eso días siempre parecían de ensueño, eran tal como los recordaban los dos, esos fines de semanas de su noviazgo, Ramón los revivían estando con ella de esa forma, aunque también se le venía a la cabeza todo el mal entendido del "fin de semana solo de chicas", pero disfrutaba de la idea de pensar que todo eso lo estaban haciendo a escondidas, teniendo el cuidado de no ser descubiertos por nadie, solo había algo que no cuadraba en esta ocasión, el regalo de Poppy, Ramón nunca le daba nada porque se le hacía un poco tonto todo eso del "mes de casados", pero en todos esos años un regalo por parte de ella nunca faltaba, los hacia a mano, cartas, pasteles que temía comer, flores, insectos, y más si eran luciérnagas, el sexo sorpresa, todos malas ideas y con moños, serpentinas y demasiada brillantina que él terminaba limpiando, lo detestaba, pero paso el sábado y nada, para el domingo en la tarde Ramón ya estaba entrando en pánico.

-Cariño… ¿Qué día es hoy? –

-Es domingo 28 ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Poppy pensó que él seguía pensando en las muestras de su laboratorio, esos experimentos que le robaban toda su atención, seguro que se encontraba contando el tiempo o monitoreándolos de alguna forma, detestaba ser puesta en segundo plano o que él fingiera estar ahí cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-Por nada en realidad, es solo que…cada mes, en esta misma fecha, ¿no te aburres? – Ramón estaba dando vueltas, no quería ser directo, tal vez si había una sorpresa esperando.

-¿Contigo a mi lado? Jamás. – dijo sonriente, saber que pensaba en su aniversario y no en otra cosa la tranquilizo.

-Ok, lo entiendo. – contesto de mala gana mientras lavaba los platos de manera ruidosa.

-¿Lo dices por que a ti no te gusta? – Ya antes habían tenido peleas por ese motivo, su esposo parecía odiar en ocasiones su entusiasmo por seguir esa tradición.

-Claro que me gusta… ¿es solo que cada mes? –

-Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto…Ramón, sé que la tradición dicta que sea cada año, pero yo te amo todos los días y no puedo esperar tanto, me cuesta esperar a que sea un mes. – Y no mentía, planeaba la siguiente velada apenas se terminará la presente, amaba a sus hijos, pero esos momentos en donde él pasaba a ser solo suyo le eran realmente placenteros, saber que durante tres días estarían los dos asolas, que no habría nada que se interpusiera para pertenecerse el uno al otro, eran sus días preferidos en el calendario.

-¿En serio? Pues no parece. –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-No lo sé. – Paso a secar los platos para irlos guardando, casi lanzándolos en su sitio para después azotar las puertas y los cajones.

-Amor, sé que has pasado días difíciles, pero no puedes estar así por un error en el trabajo, es nuestro fin de semana especial y me molesta que tus experimentos bobos nos amarguen la velada. –

-¿Mis que? – pregunto con tono muy molesto.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que… siempre olvidas lo nuestro por estar en el laboratorio, a veces creo que no te importa. – El motivo de que Ramón no estuvieran tan feliz con esos días se debía a que Poppy cancelaba todo lo que callera con esa festividad, sea lo que sea, viajes de trabajo, suyos o de ella, competencia de los niños, a las cuales no asistían, claro que ellos no sé quedaban solos, iba toda la comitiva de amigos a apoyarlos, Grandulón, Diamantino, las gemelas, Cooper, Dj suki y sin olvidar a Nube en su representación.

-Mira quien me lo dice, la persona que olvido darme un regalo por nuestro aniversario. – Al fin dijo molesto.

-¿Quieres un regalo? Creí que no te gustaban. –

-No me gustan, pero dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta y me encanta que lo intentes… y esta vez lo olvidaste, yo no te doy nada, lo sé, pero dejo mi trabajo de lado para darte todo mi tiempo, no sé si lo notas. – termino por confesar.

-¿Eso era por lo que estabas enojado? – Poppy se echó a reír, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Ramón.

-No es gracioso, yo hice algo por ti, sé que tal vez para ti no es importante, pero dejo de trabajar cuando me lo pides y sabes lo mucho que me cuesta hacerlo, tu… y tu solo te burlas. – Ramón se cruzó de brazos y se fue a una esquina de la habitación dándole la espalda.

-No, no es eso. – dijo jadeando de tanto reír. – es que creí que todo este tiempo seguías pensando en el trabajo, y sabes lo mucho que me molesta que lo hagas, es como si tu estuvieras aquí, pero tu mente… -

-No estoy pensando en eso. – menciono ofendido.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé… la verdad es que si te tengo un regalo. –

Poppy toco la espalda de Ramón con una caja bellamente adornada, él la tomo un tanto dudoso, había armado un tremendo drama como un niño pequeño solo por no tener un obsequio; Receloso de lo que pudiera salir de ella, una explosión de brillantina, confeti, serpentinas o una mezcla de todo eso, la abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con la enorme sorpresa de que era por primera vez un regalo normal y corriente, aunque eso ultimo era el adjetivo que menos lo describía, un bellísimo reloj de plata con algunos pequeños diamantes brilló con pureza nítida, se notaba que era costoso y de muy buen gusto

-Era de mi padre. - le dijo Poppy. – la tradición dicta que pace de varón a varón, pero yo fui mujer, así que por tradición de mi familia, al casarte conmigo, eso te convierte en su hijo y dueño oficial de este elegante reloj, además compensa lo de anillo. –

-¿El anillo? –

-Si, tú me diste el anillo de compromiso tiempo después de que supimos que estábamos esperando a los niños, lo correcto debió de ser que yo en respuesta te diera un reloj, solo que con la boda, el embarazo y todo ese ajetreo. –

-Y tu asombrosa capacidad de olvidar los grandes detalles. – observo con tono burlón.

-Si, como sea. Que sea este mi regalo de aniversario. – La mujer lo vio con ojos llenos de amor.

-Gracias Poppy. - Dijo mientras se ponía su nuevo reloj.

-¿Y ahora que ya no estás enojado? ¿Qué te parece una lluvia de brillantina? – dijo para salir corriendo al taller y sacar de una alacena un enorme tarro lleno de aquel brillante polvo.

-Ah no, eso si que no. – dijo reteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

-¿Pensé que extrañabas mis regalos? Y a este le falta mi firma, sin brillantina no se puede decir que es de mí parte. –

-Claro, el regalo está bien, pero sabes que odio la brillantina. –

-Pero es mi toque ¿de verdad no quieres que lo firme? –

Ramón no respondió, recargo su cabeza en la nuca de Poppy para luego pasear sus labios por sus hombros, comenzó a besarla con ternura mientras sus caderas chocaban acompasadas contra sus glúteos, la mujer se puso a sudar frio cuando sintió aquel bulto grueso frotarse con su intimidad, aquel vaivén despertó sus bajas pasiones, hizo temblar todo su ser, estaba lista para el siguiente nivel. Con la voz algo cortada y con algo de pena pregunto.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿Ahora? –

-Si, vamos Poppy, una vez más antes de que lleguen los niños. – dijo para voltearla y sentarla sobre la mesa.

-Está bien…hagámoslo. – dijo mientras Ramón le quitaba las bragas y se bajaba los pantalones solo lo suficiente para iniciar la copula.

Los ruidos que salían del taller eran fuertes y ensordecedores, aunque no provenían de ninguna de las herramientas que ahí había, aquel escandalo se prolongó un rato más. Ramón adoraba su solitaria casa en la colina, podía gritar todo lo que quisiera sin el miedo a ser escuchado, aunque solía fantasear que algún transeúnte perdido podía oír los sonidos que se escapaban de la mansión y resonaban con el eco del bosque. Fue un inolvidable fin de semana después de todo.


	30. Chapter 30

Micro cuento 4

.

.

.

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños encantadora, la familia Lombardi había aceptado gustosa la invitación para celebrar a Diamantino en un año más de vida, o al menos la mayoría, pues claro que un elemento no estaba tan feliz de asistir. La cosa lucia de lo mejor, gente riendo, comiendo botanas, pastel, bebiendo ponche, sin contar la barra de un mini bar con un barman que elaboraba los mejores cocteles o servía con clase las copas de vino y champagne. Ramón no tenía nada para entretenerse, los gemelos jugaban tranquilos con otros niños de su edad y no se estaban metiendo en ningún problema como para ir a regañarlos, mientras que Poppy estaba tan metida con sus amigos que no le prestaba ni el mínimo de atención. Eso era en toda fiesta y reunión a las que asistían, odiaba que pasara lo mismo, por más que discutía con ella respecto al tema no llegaban a ningún lado; Ahí estaba de nuevo, él olvidado en un rincón viéndola reír junto con los demás. Sería que no era celoso en cuanto a que otros hombres se le acercaran a coquetearle, sin duda sabía que Poppy lo amaba, pero en cuanto a sus amigos y el tiempo que les destinaba, le hervía la sangre por dentro y más cuando ella lo ignoraba, tal vez no lo hacía a propósito, y sin duda estaba en un error, pero odiaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Sin tener nada que hacer realmente y sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, no le dijo nada a los gemelos, ya que habría de dos opciones, que ellos quisieran regresar con él y fueran a despedirse de Poppy arruinando su plan, o decidieran quedarse y cuando ella preguntara por él la tendría gritándole sobre todo el asunto de "somos familia y todos debemos estar en el mismo lugar disfrutando" por lo que de manera normal salió por la puerta de entrada y se regresó a su casa, en la simpleza del escape comprobó su punto, Poppy no salió detrás de él, aun cuando llego a su hogar no recibió ninguna llamada, pasaron un par de horas quizás, pensó que al fin podría relajarse y seguir con su rutina de la noche, pero cuando entro a la cocina escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡RAMÓN! ¿Todo este tiempo has estado aquí? – pregunto Poppy muy enojada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? –

-Vamos Ramón, ya habíamos hablado de esto, somos una familia, no puede irse uno sin los demás, es la fiesta de uno de nuestros mejores amigos. –

-No, Diamantino es tu mejor amigo, a lo mucho me cae bien, solo eso… es más, yo diría que apenas lo soporto. -

-Bien, me alegro que así sea, eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano será tu amigo. – Hablo con tono positivo. – Hay que trabajar su relación y esta fiesta es la mejor manera, ahora vamos, los niños siguen en su casa, volveremos y fingiremos que jamás te fuiste. –

-Excelente idea Poppy, gracias por preguntarme si quiero ir. –

-Ramón, ahora no… solo ve a la fiesta e intenta divertirte, hay comida, buena música y están los demás. –

-Eso es lo que no me gusta. – murmuro para seguir a su esposa de vuelta a la ruidosa reunión.

Regresando la situación estaba mucho peor, desde lejos, cerca de la mesa llena de deliciosas botanas, Ramón la veía divertirse, y no es que no intentara él interactuar, de verdad que lo hacía, pero no concordaba mucho con ninguno de ellos, las gemelas hablaban de moda, Dj Suki estaba ocupada con la música, Diamantino era demasiado entusiasta y Grandulón y Cooper no tenían gustos en común con él. De vez en cuando Poppy hacía el intento de integrarlo a la charla recordando algún suceso del pasado, pero prontos los demás llevaban esa acción a cosas de su infancia cerrando el circulo de la plática en cosas que Ramón no podía opinar, nuevamente se convertía en oyente y su esposa olvidaba por completo el porque había mencionado ese tema. Sin saber que hacer y teniendo el peor de los humores se fue directo con el barman, cuando iba por la tercera copa de vino le dijo.

-Mejor dame la botella. –

Estaba en su rincón haciendo bilis, no dejaba de ver a Poppy hablando tan feliz y contenta mientras él se la pasaba tan mal, ni las varias copas le quitaban el mal humor. Divagaba con el alcohol, no eran celos lo único que sentía, le tenía envidia a Poppy, a su propia esposa, por su facilidad de hacer amigos, no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión estando sobrio, pero deseaba tener ese gesto tan característico de ella. "Intenta divertirte" esas palabras se repetían mil veces en su cabeza, "puedo divertirme, será la persona más divertida que has visto, ya lo veras" se decía a si mismo mientras se servía más vino en su copa y la sorbia en dos enormes tragos. Una bella joven se le acerco, el hombre ya estaba ebrio, aunque no lo suficiente para hacer alguna locura, sus pies aún estaban bien puestos en el suelo, pero por lo calmo que lucía parecía no estarlo.

-¿Qué noche? – dijo la chica de labios carnosos.

-Aja… - le contesto molesto sin despegar los ojos de su esposa.

-Algunos se divierten, la mayoría… pero aquí estamos, creo que somos los únicos dos que no lo hacemos. –

-Mira, no lo había notado. – dijo sarcástico lanzándole una mirada de odio, pero la chica solo río, cosa que llamo la atención de Ramón, relajándolo ligeramente.

-Es solo que… te vi desde que entraste a la fiesta, como te fuiste y luego regresaste … pues no conozco a muchos en Villa Trolls y… bueno, vine porque dicen por ahí que aquí se consiguen a los hombres más guapos de la región. – dijo con ojos que insinuaban lujuria.

La chica no estaba nada mal, era joven, delgada, pero con figura y se notaba que era experta en las artes amatorias, sin duda experiencia que a su esposa le faltaba por no haber conocido a nadie más que a él. Con un tono de calma le contesto.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero soy el esposo de la alcaldesa. – dijo levantando su mano y mostrando su anillo de casado.

-Se quien eres, vaya, en muchos lugares saben de ti y tus hijos, ni se diga de tu esposa, no solo es la más bella alcaldesa, si no la más aclamada, amada y respetable. -

-¿Enserio? ¿Y no has escuchado que es celosa? Muy pero muy celosa. – dijo burlón.

-Pues no lo creo, digo…estoy aquí platicando contigo y ella ni te voltea a ver, además, desapareciste por unas horas y no se dio cuenta hasta que alguien menciono algo... perdón, es que no pude evitar escuchar -

A Ramón eso le dolió hasta el fondo, casi escupe el trago de vino que tenía en la boca, no podía llevarle la contraria.

-Si… claro, es solo que… ella y yo tenemos problemas, no… los teníamos, ya todo está bien, solo que no lo hemos hecho en un buen rato… digo, salir… no otra cosa, salir todos en familia, ya no recordaba cómo era todo esto. –

-Vamos, podemos salir y regresar, nadie lo notara. – sugirió la chica, era muy clara en cuanto a lo que pensaba hacer con él.

Ramón volvió a echarle un vistazo, si, era linda, pero no lo suficiente.

-Lo siento, ni ebrio engañaría a mi esposa. – Aunque esa era una verdad a medias, sus sentidos y memoria, junto con su uso de razón desaparecían estando en ese estado, y él más que nadie lo sabía bien, se arrepentía de cada copa que tomo, pero ya a media carrera no podía parar de hacerlo, se estaba relajando y comenzaba a perder el piso.

Un tanto desilusionada la chica opto por una segunda opción.

-Sabes, no necesitamos tocarnos para pasarla bien. –

-¿A que te refieres? –

-Puedo hablarte sucio… yo me entretengo y apuesto a que eso te dará ideas para hacer con tu esposa, solo por si ya agotaste las que tenías. –

Ramón rodo los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa le contesto.

-Y… ¿de que quieres hablarme? –

-De lo que podríamos hacer debajo de la mesa. –

-Te escucho. – dijo mientras bebía otra copa de vino, las palabras no lastimaban a nadie y tenía razón, él no tenía muchas ideas para hacer con Poppy, tal vez esa charla le refrescara la cabeza. Pasando los minutos se iban acercando más el uno con el otro hasta que ambos se susurraban al oído del otro las escenas más depravadas que se les pasaba por la mente. La chica tenía una grandiosa imaginación y una manera de describir cada acción que pronto envolvieron al hombre quien hacía de todo para no ponerle una mano encima.

Por su parte Poppy y sus amigos disfrutaban de una sesión de selfies, la tan odiada por Ramón, mientras que la alcaldesa revisaba sus fotos se percató que en ninguna salía su adorado esposo.

-Demonios, creo que Ramón se me volvió a escapar. – dijo enojada.

-No, él sigue aquí. – respondió Cooper muy serio.

-¿Enserio? ¿En dónde? –

-Alado de esa chica de vestido negro. – comento dudoso Grandulón.

Poppy estaba en shock, ver a su esposo evitar los besos de esa chica, para luego comenzar a provocarla, darle insinuaciones de querer ser besado, estaba jugando con ella, ese coqueteo interminable, ¿era algún tipo de venganza? ¿Estaba bromeando? Poppy sin saber que hacer y perdiendo un poco de razón, tomo un pequeño trinche de la mesa, lo empuño en alto y se lanzó contra la joven, muy asustada por su cercanía, de ver como todos con mucha dificultad la controlaban, se separó de Ramón y dijo.

-Lo lamento, pero solo estábamos platicando y… -

-Fuera de aquí. – le dijeron las gemelas que no le quitaron la vista de encima hasta verla salir de la casa. - ¿Quién la invito? – comentaron molestas.

-Yo. – respondió Grandulón asustado. – es la amiga de la sobrina de mi tía política… me pidieron ayuda para que sentara cabeza, es una tanto casquivana, aunque… una fiesta con familias no era una buena opción para buscar alguien para ella, lo siento Poppy. –

-Tu…. – hablo la mujer conteniendo las lágrimas. - ¿Tu… que tienes que decirme? – pregunto un tanto herida por el hecho.

-Solo platicamos. – dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. – las palabras no lastiman ¿cierto? Además, me dijiste "diviértete" y ella era la única que estaba hablándome, no podía ser descortés y solo ignorarla, no tengo esa facilidad como ciertas personas. -

-Estas ebrio. – Poppy se sintió aliviada a ver que todo ese show era solo el resultado del alcohol. – Volvamos a casa ahora… -

-No, no quiero irme, la fiesta apenas comienza. –

-Claro que no, ya termino. –

-No, no lo ha hecho, ya hice lo que querías, me quede, ahora hagamos lo que yo quiero, hay que quedarnos otro rato. –

-No, estas mal, necesitas descansar, volvamos a casa ahora. –

-Cariño, necesito "muchas cosas". – confeso insinuante. – pero de seguro no las tendré esta noche gracias a ti, ¿Quién te crees? Mi hermano, ¿Dónde está Nube? ¿Ir a casa? ¿Para que? Para dormir ¿o quieres pelear? Porque si es eso podemos hacerlo aquí sin ningún problema, solo limpiamos después, a mi padre no le gusta que dejemos sucia la casa… esta casa… esta casa no es mía ¿cierto? Excelente, discutamos aquí. –

-Ramón todos nos están viendo, además los niños están afuera y… -

-¿Todos? Los únicos que están adentros son estos bichos raros, ¿Son amigos tuyos? Porque míos no son, deben de ser muy importantes para ti si no quieres incomodarlos. –

-¡RAMÓN!... Él no habla enserio chicos, solo está ebrio, volvamos a casa para que… - Poppy lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo a la puerta.

-Ya te dije que no quiero. – dijo zafándose de su agarre, llenando de nuevo su copa de vino y dándole un enorme sorbo.

-Ramón, deja que yo y Cooper los acompañemos a tu casa. – los chicos lo tomaron por los brazos y sin ningún esfuerzo se zafo de ambos, con tono realmente enojado les advirtió.

-Vuelvan a tocarme y los mato. -

-Ramón, por favor. – nadie, ni siquiera Poppy podía con el temperamento del hombre, pensó en inmediato hablar con Nube quien conocía todas las facetas de ebriedad de su hermano, además Ramón lo mencionaba mucho, era después de todo y con lo poco que le conto su esposo, su compañero en aquellas alocadas fiestas de juventud.

-No me toques. – exclamo empujándola. – no me importa que seas mujer, igual voy a golpearte si no me dejas en paz. –

-Ramón. – necesitaba calmarlo, jamás le había tocado que se pusiera en aquel estado tan agresivo, normalmente tomaba algún licor una vez a la semana, pero no pasaba de un par de copas pequeñas, solo sorbos cuando los probaba para ponerle a la comida, ni siquiera llenaba un shot. – Vamos, solo siéntate en algún lado. – pero él seguía discutiendo por todo y poco a poco iba elevando el sonido de su voz. – Shhh, guarda silencio, la gente está empezando a darse cuenta. – Toda la fiesta se estaba dando en el gran patio trasero de Diamantino, por lo que solo ellos están dentro de la casa, pero las personas al escuchar todo el barullo comenzaban a asomarse, otros que entraban para comer algo, algunos más para rellenar sus bebidas. El grupo cubría a Ramón y sonreía diciendo que solo jugaban.

-Poppy, ¿Por qué mejor no van a mi cuarto? Ahí podrán hablar mejor y puede que se calme lo suficiente para razonar con él. – sugirió Diamantino.

-Gracias, si… eso será lo mejor. -

A tumbones y tras pies llegaron a la habitación, el anfitrión los dejo a solas después de cerrar la puerta, nadie ocultaba que cuando Ramón se enojaba y más en ese estado, daba bastante miedo, por lo que no quisieron permanecer con ella. Eso no le preocupo para nada, era optimista y sabía que podría hacerlo razonar en pocos minutos.

-Bien, ya me tienes solo para ti, ¿De que quieres hablar? – comento mientras se servía más vino.

-Ramón, ya basta, no sigas tomando, ya estas bastante ebrio. –

-Jamás te había molestado ¿Quieres diversión? Voy a divertirme, divertiré a todo el mundo, seré el alma de la fiesta, ¿Dónde está Nube? -

-Si, te dije que te divirtieras, pero no así, además los niños están abajo, tienes suerte de que no te hayan visto, piensa en que les vas a decir mañana. –

-¿Los niños? ¿Qué niños? Tu eres una cerda egoísta, me escondiste de todos, no quieres que me divierta o que los demás lo hagan, pues sabes… a mí no me gustan las mismas cosas que a ti, tú te aburres conmigo ahora, pues sabes que… yo también me aburro a tu lado. –

-No sabes lo que dices, nos amamos y yo sé que muy en el fondo las fiestas te divierten. -

-¿Estás loca? Odio las fiestas, odios a eso bichos de abajo que de seguro son tus amigos, hablas de todos, de diversión, no te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – el hombre miro extrañado su copa vacía para luego volverla a llenar y tras dar otro sorbo menciono. – Esa chica es la única persona que me ha puesto atención en toda la maldita noche y tú dices ser… tu eres… ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Nube? –

-¡Nube! Es verdad, él podría ayudarme. –

Poppy comenzó a sacar las cosas de su bolso en un intento de encontrar su celular, mientras Ramón tomaba asiento en el piso y se bebía rápidamente el contenido de su copa. Finalmente, la mujer encontró lo que buscaba, estaba a punto de marcar cuando escucho la voz de Ramón.

-Creo que se porque estoy aquí. –

-¿Lo haces? Genial. – exclamo pensando que quizás ya se le estaba bajando lo ebrio.

-Si, no estoy en mi casa. –

-Así es. –

-Estamos en una fiesta. –

-Claro. –

-Y Nube no está para prohibirme ir al segundo piso… pero tú me trajiste aquí para "charlar" en privado. –

-Si y bueno… no "charlar" literalmente, sabes a que subimos ¿cierto? – decía Poppy creyendo que estaba algo consiente de lo que pasaba.

-Claro que lo sé. – comento coqueto poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias a Dios, me alegra saber que… -

Poppy no alcanzo de terminar su frase, Ramón la azoto con fuerza contra la pared de un solo aventón, más desubicada que asusta por la acción, no pudo reaccionar al ser prensada contra el muro por el cuerpo de su esposo, la tomó fuerte de las muñecas mientras la presionaba con mayor intensidad. Comenzó a restregar su entre pierna con su intimidad, su baile de cadera lo conocía bien, sabía lo que quería, pero ella no creía que fuera lo correcto, no era su casa y Ramón está fuera de sus casillas por el alcohol.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no haces nada? – pregunto el hombre con tono de queja. – ¿No te gusto? –

-Oh no…si, me gustas mucho, es solo que… no vivimos aquí, esta es la habitación de Diamantino. –

-¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? – menciono con tono aniñado, como si jugara, Poppy jamás lo había escuchado hablar y moverse así, como si fuera un pequeño minino pidiendo mimos. – Te recuerdo que tú me pediste subir. –

-Cierto, yo te lo pedí, pero tenía otra cosa en mente, debo de hablar con tu hermano, si me sueltas puedo ir por mi celular. – el artefacto estaba en el piso, muy cerca de ella.

-Eso no. – dijo con tono molesto y siendo más tosco en su agarre.

-Me lastimas, no hagas eso. – pidió asustada cuando lo brusco de su acción le causo dolor.

-Bien, es que no quiero que hables con él, va a decirme lo de la tonta regla y hoy no quiero, si él se entera le dirá a papá. –

-¿Qué regla? –

-No me puedo quitarme los pantalones, solo por arriba… aunque, no necesito quitármelos, si solo los desabrocho lo suficiente, y si tu no le dices. – menciono mientras frotaba su miembro ya apretado dentro de sus ropas con el vientre de Poppy.

-Wow…vaya, realmente tienes ganas. –

-Por favor, siento como si no lo hubiera hecho en un millón de años. –

-Meses en realidad. –

-¿Vamos a hacerlo? –

-¿Eso hará que te calmes? –

-Si…si, vamos. –

-Está bien. –

Poppy creía que si le seguía la corriente lograría calmarlo un poco por lo que, apenas Ramón soltó sus manos, inmediatamente deslizo una de ellas a la manija de la puerta y le puso el seguro, de esa forma nadie los interrumpiría. El hombre comenzó con su juego de manos, carias subidas de tono bajo su camisa, desacomodando su sostén, ella solo lo abrazaba con fuerzas, proto encamino su tacto al sur de sus caderas, jugueteaba con los pliegues de su entrada para finalmente introducir sus dedos masajeando su interior, por simple costumbre el cuerpo de Poppy empezó a reaccionar con los mimos de su esposo, de forma lenta y constante se fueron deslizando por la pared hasta quedar casi sentados en el suelo, en esa postura la mujer no pudo evitar quedar con el compás abierto y el arrodillado. No podía negar que ese juego previo había sido increíble, aun así, para nada estaba caliente, ciertamente estaba fría, y no era para menos, los celos de momentos atrás aun recorrían sus venas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que esa chica de labios carnosos, cada agasajo que le daba, seguramente pensaba dárselo a ella, era como si comiera el platillo que alguien más rechazo, sentía que estaba teniendo las sobras o que era el premio de consolación, "¿Haría esto mismo con la chica de hace rato?" se preguntaba a si misma. Los celos y la duda la mantenían ocupada, pero no por mucho, de forma sorpresiva y sin ningún tipo de consideración, Ramón comenzó a penetrarla, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, la posición en la que estaba la dejo completamente a su merced. No le quedo de otra más que recibir a su invitado con las puertas abiertas.

-Ramón… esta no es nuestra casa…ah… y tu estas… mmm. –

-¿Ebrio? Lo sé, que más da, todos creen que discutimos y… por Dios… estas que ardes. – decía mientras le daba con mayor tosquedad.

-Por favor, regresemos a casa, haya podemos…aahhh. –

Pero el hombre no la dejo continuar, comenzó con un ritmo más rápido haciéndola gemir descontroladamente, Poppy para evitar ser descubiertos se tapó la boca y prefirió de nuevo dejarlo hacerlo como quisiera, entre más rápido acabara mejor, las manos de Ramón se posaron en su cadera que bailaba juguetona con el vaivén de las suyas.

-Quédate quieta. – Pidió mientras la sujetaba con fuerza excesiva, parecía como si tratara de estrangularla por la cintura con ambas manos.

-Ramón… me lastimas. – se quejó al sujetarlo por la espalda, tal vez un poco de cosquillas lo hicieran ser más suave, pero sus movimientos solo lo hacían sacudir la cabeza y hacer muecas.

-Se que te gusta, esto te agrada ¿verdad? – decía al hacer sus estocadas más profundas y agresivas, aquello no era para nada de su agrado, el dolor era más fuerte que el placer, sin contar que la manera en la que la tocaba le hacían sentir como si fuera solo alguien con quien se revolcaría una noche y el sexo así no le gustaba, para ella era algo más que una simple sesión carnal, era la manera en que ambos se demostraban el amor que se tenían, ese contacto íntimo que los unía cada vez más. Cuando ya no lo pudo soportar, cuando el dolor ya era demasiado, pensado que terminaría por desgarrarla, hizo algo sin razonar, clavo sus uñas en su espalda con fuerza y descendió con lentitud dejando tras de si los surcos de los arañazos, creyó que Ramón gritaría o se enojaría por el acto, pero no fue así, al contrario, gimió de manera larga y melodiosa mientras ella lesionaba su espalda. – Eso… eso se sintió muy bien. – dijo tras dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. – Pero no lo hagas de nuevo, a mi padre no le gusta que llegue con marcas. –

-¿Qué te parece si yo no lo vuelvo a hacer a cambio de que seas más gentil? Por favor. –

Ramón limpio un par de lágrimas que se asomaban ya por sus ojos.

-¿No te gusta cómo te lo hago? –

-Si…bueno, no, eres un tanto… rudo. –

-Lo siento, me gusta hacerlo así, me aburriría si fuera más suave. –

-¿Enserio? – pregunto preocupada, Ramón de vez en cuando jugaba rudo, pero nunca llegaba a ese grado de lastimarla.

-¿No la estas pasando bien? –

-No… digo, si, quiero hacerlo a tu estilo, házmelo como quieras. – menciono con tono ansioso, realmente no quería continuar así.

-No, está bien, puedo hacerlo menos rudo, jugar sin que la otra persona se divierta es… es tonto, es como jugar solo ¿no lo crees? – tras decir eso retomo su trabajo siendo más gentil con ella.

Poppy comenzó a reflexionar esas palabras, a Ramón le gustaba ser así de rudo desde antes de conocerla seguramente, su carácter ya era de esa forma, pero cambio por ella, mucho, tal vez demasiado, todo eso pensando en que podría perder su afecto, se sentía un tanto mal, ahí estaban de nuevo haciendo las cosas como ella quería y no como él necesitaba.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿No te gusto? –

-¿Qué? –

-Estas muy callada, ¿en que piensas? ¿Dónde estás? Parece que lo estoy haciendo con el muro. -

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. –

-Por Dios… ¿puedes concentrarte en lo que hacemos aquí? –

-Claro, si… lo siento… voy a poner de mi parte, Ramón, no te preocupes, vamos a resolver esto. –

-Yo no me preocupo, estoy bien, solo quiero llegar… ¿tú no? – Poppy le respondió con movimiento suave de caderas cosa que hizo estremecer al hombre. – Si, a eso me refería. -

Comenzaron de nuevo con ese movimiento de caderas, la copula era intensa, Poppy solo necesitaba un par de minutos para acostumbrarse a la brusquedad, el dolor pasaba de largo, el ritmo fue cada vez más rápido haciéndola gemir descontrolada, se tapó la boca, y lo dejo poseerla como quisiera, entre más rápido acabara mejor. Ambos detuvieron su baile al escuchar pasos por el pasillo, alguien llamo a la puerta y pregunto.

-¿Todo bien adentro? ¿Poppy estas bien? – Era Diamantino, pues por el estado en que estaba Ramón, temían que pudiera cometer una locura.

-Estamos bien, estoy…ah. – Poppy tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar, su esposo había retomado la danza sin importar que solo la puerta los separaba de su anfitrión.

-Poppy ¿Estas bien? –

-Responde. – le susurro Ramón al oído.

-Pará… no puedo, no si tú me… - le respondió con voz entre cortada por el placer.

-Háblale o yo grito. – amenazo para soltar un gemido que fue lo suficientemente alto para ser oído.

-¿De verdad no pasa nada ahí adentro? – cuestión Diamantino asustado.

Poppy cubrió la boca de su esposo y mientras este seguía haciéndola sucumbir ante la pasión, ella hablo de la forma que menos levantara sospechas.

-Si, estamos bien… solo, danos un par de minutos más, quiero que Ramón no luzca tan… tan ebrio. – menciono sin soportar mantener un segundo más la charla.

-Oh, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua o un poco de comida? –

-Responde… Poppy, responde. – pedía Ramón en voz baja, ella apenas si podía hablar, se mordía el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda para no gritar cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo, y es que su esposo actuaba muy diferente, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la situación tan parecida con la de aquella vez donde su padre los descubrió en su despacho al hacerlo sobre el escritorio.

-Si…si, si, eso sería genial. – menciono con voz cortada y un tanto afónica.

-Excelente, iré por eso y enseguida vengo. -

Mientras los dos recuperaban el aliento escucharon varios pasos acercarse por el pasillo, Poppy estaba poniéndose presentable cuando noto que Ramón aun quería seguir jugando, sin preguntarle la forzó a pegar el pecho al piso levantando alto las caderas, la mujer podía ver los zapatos de sus amigas por el filo de la puerta y cuando estas hablaron recibió la primera penetración un tanto forzada, aquello le causo nuevamente más dolor que placer, pero tenía que guardar silencio o los descubrirían.

-Poppy, Diamantino nos dijo que querías algo de comer para que a Ramón se le baje lo ebrio, tal vez con un poco de maquillaje podamos quitarle ese rubor de las mejillas ¿te interesa? – preguntaron las gemelas.

-¿Qué esperas? Contesta. – ordeno Ramón en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-No gracias. – dijo Poppy un tanto confundida por la actitud de su esposo.

-¿Segura? –

-Si, solo necesita un poco de comida, con eso le bastara. –

-Está bien, iremos por eso. -

Las chicas se alejaron de aquel lugar y mientras el sonido de sus pasos desaparecía, Ramón hablo con un tono un tanto desilusionado.

-No lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad? – se había dado cuenta por lo fácil que se le hizo mantener esa charla.

-No, no… si lo disfruto, lo disfruto mucho. – Comento rápidamente, la verdad es que solo quería que terminara lo antes posible, se la hacía increíble que tanto trabajo y aun no se le pasaran las ganas ni aunque fuera un poco.

El hombre siguió con un par de movimientos y luego se percató de lo incomoda que estaba su acompañante, que tras cada envestida sus pechos pegaban con brusquedad contra el piso y ella acallaba un sonido de queja.

-Eres mala fingiendo. –

-No finjo, es que… me encanta, es solo que como no es nuestra casa. –

-No puedes engañar a alguien que sabe fingir mejor que tú. –

-Si, sé que eres bueno fingiendo. –

-Hasta para mentir se necesita gracias. –

Ramón se acercó a su oído y comenzó con jadeos y gemidos melodiosos, palabras susurrantes rebosadas de éxtasis, cuando fingió un orgasmo, "vaya" pensó Poppy "realmente es bueno".

-¿Te gusta cómo suena? –

-Si, suena real… has tenido tiempo de practicarlo. – pensó que con la última etapa de su relación, había logrado aquella maestría.

-Claro, tenía una novia boba y hueca que jamás me hizo "llegar". –

-¿Novia? –

-Si, una novia, de esas con las que sales y finges tener algo, una novia…Coral era su nombre. –

-¿Nunca… nunca tuviste un orgasmo con ella? –

-¿Se puede tener medio orgasmo? Eso es lo más cercano que he tenido a uno… tal vez tu logres hacerme tener uno esta noche. –

-Tal vez… -

Poppy se percató en ese momento de que Ramón no estaba consiente de con quien estaba en ese momento seguramente no recordaba que eran esposos. Escucho que menciono de la nada.

-Tal vez en otra posición. – dijo saliendo de ella, se sentó frente a la cama y la atrajo a él. - ¿quieres mostrarme como lo haces tú? – pregunto coqueto dándole todo el control a ella, eso le pareció genial, sabia como hacerlo franquear, aunque ya no estaba tan segura, se sentía optimista, en corto podría hacerlo llegar al clímax sin ningún problema.

-Bien, solo… trata de no gritar. –

-Eso suena interesante, ¿enserio eres tan buena? –

-Déjame mostrarte… he estado practicando lo que me recomendó una amiga. –

Poppy bajo por completo haciéndolo entrar de un solo golpe, eso casi lo dejo sin aire, se sentía tan bien para él, la mujer se movía con rítmicos movimientos, una danza con giros, subidas y bajadas, idas adelante y atrás, pero por dentro era otro cuento, las paredes de la dama eran controladas a su voluntad, aquellas antiguas prácticas de la india que le fueron enseñadas, eran ahora que daban fruto, sus muros presionaban con fuerza a su invitado haciéndolo sentir como una vela que se derretía bajo la llama de su lubrico amar. No tardo en moverse brusco, desacomodarse por el exceso de placer, Ramón quería más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, Poppy estaba desesperada, deseaba llegar al fin de todo eso, que él no se quedara quieto le dificultaba todo, pero recordó que su esposo siempre fue paciente con ella por su excesivo entusiasmo, aunque tenía que admitir que tranquilizarlo con esa fuerza que la sobrepasa era complicado. Algo harta de esa indisciplina enredo sus piernas con las de él, forzándolo a abrir sus compas, eso lo calmo un poco, aun así seguía intentando dar estocadas salvajes, siendo algo ruda presiono sus caderas como él había hecho con las suyas.

-¡AH! – se escuchó un pequeño grito de queja de su parte.

-Lo siento… ¿te lastimo? ¿quieres que pare? –

-No, estoy bien… - dijo para seguir gimiendo con melodía. – Házmelo más fuerte. – pidió mientras ponía sus manos sobre las suyas y juntas apretaban su cadera con mayor ahínco.

Poppy comprendió en ese momento que él necesitaba ese juego tosco, no le gusta que lo lastimaran, se notaba, solo quería hacerlo rudo, por lo que volvió sus movimientos más intensos y bravos. Los gemidos fueron acompañados de pequeños gritos de éxtasis que se le escapaban, la mujer no quería emocionarse, siendo él tan diestro en fingir, pero cuando hiso una breve pausa, algo pequeño solo para cambiar el ritmo, escucho su falta de aire, ese suspiro que se interrumpió cuando ella continuo llamo su atención; la curiosidad siempre fue su mejor característica, y al percatarse de esa pequeña sutileza, comenzó a hacer más de esas interrupciones, su respiración seguía su ritmo, aumentaba, disminuía, se volvía más larga o acortada, realmente lo estaba gozando. Poppy volteo a verlo a la cara, habían regado sus besos por sus hombros, su cuello, pero no había tenido la suerte de tocar sus labios. Ramón le sostuvo la mirada mientras se mordía su labio inferior, su expresión gritaba "hazlo ¿Qué esperas?" por lo que con algo de timidez y sin detener la marcha de sus caderas, fue acercando su rostro al suyo, pero se detuvo, algo no cuadraba, ella quería estar segura de algo, ¿con quién creía Ramón que estaba teniendo sexo? ¿Con ella? ¿Con alguien más? Al ver su duda, el hombre comenzó a rosar su rostro con el de ella, como si fuera un gato, sus carisias terminaron cerca de su oído y con voz susurrante le hablo.

-¿Qué esperas? Ya me tienes… hazme tuyo. –

Todo su cuerpo vibro ante aquellas palabras, a ese nivel ya no le importaba que estuviera pasando por su cabeza, se dejó envolver por el momento disfrutando con él de sus más bajas pasiones, merecía ese beso, lo añoraba, por lo que presurosa acerco sus labios a los suyos y cuando estos iban a unirse llevándolos casi a la sima del éxtasis, algo los interrumpió. Lo voz de Cooper hizo de la atmosfera trisas.

-¿Está todo bien? –

-Si, estamos bien, solo necesito un poco de comida, ya le dije a los demás. – menciono molesta Poppy, quien sentía que le habían dejado caer un balde de agua fría, aun así, no dejaba el juego, no dejaría que su esposo se fuera sin tener un orgasmo.

-Ah si, es por eso que venía, tienen pollo y res, ¿Qué quiere comer Ramón? –

El hombre estaba envuelto en un mar de pasión y lujuria, totalmente fuera de si, Poppy estaba desesperada, no podía concentrarse con la voz de Cooper hablándole, quería que se fuera en ese instante, algo molesta y desubicada, veía a su esposo que parecía disfrutar de la interrupción, parecía estar a punto de llegar sin ninguna ayuda.

-Pues… él quiere carne, un enorme y jugoso trozo de carne. – Poppy trataba de pausarlo, de retrasar el momento del orgasmo, quería llegar junto con él, que aquel rencuentro fuera compartido, por lo que intentaba enfriarlo un poco.

-Ok… oye, ¿y quiere ensalada o puré de papa con la carne? Porque las dos están muy buenas y… -

-Cooper, por favor, solo trae el plato. – dijo con enfado, había pasado sus manos a la boca de Ramón para contener sus gritos.

-¿Estas segura que está todo bien ahí adentro? –

-Si, Cooper, solo danos un par de minutos más. –

-Ramón se comportaba raro, no quisiera que te lastimara. –

-Cooper, solo vete. – le grito.

Ramón estaba tan inmerso en ese lubrico momento, que sin querer tiro un pequeño vaso de cristal de la cómoda de noche de Diamantino, este se estrelló en el piso rompiéndose ruidosamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto asustado Cooper.

-Nada, solo fue un vaso. –

-No te creo, voy a entrar. – dijo para intentar girar la manija, pero no obtuvo nada, pues estaba puesto el seguro.

Aquel sonido volvió loco a Ramón quien comenzó a mover las caderas de forma descontrolada, haciendo que mantenerse encima le fuera casi imposible a Poppy, el rechinar de sus uñas rayando el piso y aquel gemido melodioso que la mujer no pudo atrapar entre sus dedos, pusieron muy nervioso a Cooper.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? ¿Él esta agresivo? ¿Te está haciendo algo? –

-Por milésima vez, Cooper, necesito la comida, Ramón y yo estamos bien, solo está ebrio. –

-Bien, iré por eso. -

Los pasos de Cooper se alejaron, Poppy había dejado de moverse, guardaba silencio para comprobar que estaban otra vez solos, el tararear de una canción por parte de Ramón se escuchó de fondo, ella volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa en el rostro el hombre le hablo.

-Ya me tenías y me dejaste ir. –

-¿Qué te pasa? Dijiste que no era entretenido si solo uno se divertía. – comentó enojada.

-Cierto, dije eso… lo siento, me emocione. –

-¿Por qué? Cooper nos interrumpió. – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Si, fue genial. –

-¿Genial? –

-Es que cada que ellos han venido… eso me encanta. –

-¿Te encanta? ¿Acaso te gusta que nos interrumpan? – pregunto con tono molesto.

-No… si, no sé cómo explicarlo, me gusta pensar que me pueden descubrir, y ellos y el ruido, se siente tan bien, quiero seguir. – menciono moviendo sus caderas.

Poppy dio por hecho que el alcohol lo había puesto en ese estado tan raro, pues sabía que detestaba eso, las veces que ella quiso hacerlo en lugares concurridos, como en el baño del avión en su luna de miel, él siempre se enojaba y se negaba, tenía que hacerse en casa o un lugar donde supiera estaban en privado.

-Ok, te gusta hacerlo así, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Hace cinco minutos? – pregunto imitando su tono sarcástico.

-No me conoces. – Contesto entre risas. - ¿Nube no te lo ha dicho? –

-Decirme que. –

-Que me encanta esconderme, no me gustan los mirones, pero las fiestas, el ruido, eso es lo que me gusta, estar escondidos, esa adrenalina de pensar que alguien pueda descubrirme. –

Poppy dudo, algo realmente había escuchado por parte de Nube, y aquella frase de "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" tal vez esa confesión le ayudara con su problema de dormitorio, Ramón no dejaba que el mayor de los Lombardi le contara sobre que pasaba en esas alocadas noches de juerga, y su esposo no le decía, tal vez porque no recordaba, pero ella quería conocerlo todo de él, podría aprovechar para hacerlo confesar.

-Te creo. – le dijo al fin comprendiendo algo que Nube había dicho, Ramón tenía algo así como una segunda personalidad estando ebrio, y parecía tener una memoria totalmente diferente que la sobria, de seguro tenía un vago recuerdo de ella en la playa, de que su hermano le dijo que ella era su novia, pero no lo convenció del todo y pasaron muy poco tiempo los dos, ahora podía arreglarlo, haría algo que se gravaría en sus recuerdos, algo que pasa esa parte de él era completamente nuevo, le hizo una pregunta esperando la negativa. - ¿Te han hecho un oral? –

-Vaya, que pregunta tan directa, apenas te conozco y ya quieres ir a la grande. – contesto burlón.

-Si no te has dado cuenta sigues dentro de mí, así que tengo derecho de preguntarte cualquier cosa. – menciono mientras movía las caderas, el hombre le correspondió y dándole la razón le contesto.

-Ok, tienen un buen punto. –

-Anda, responde ¿Te han hecho un oral? –

-Casi… -

-¿Casi? – No era la respuesta que ella esperaba, la primera vez que le hizo un oral a su esposo fue en la luna de miel, y él le dijo que nunca antes nadie se lo había hecho, por un momento se sintió engañada, pero luego recordó que eso seguramente había pasado en una noche de tragos. - ¿Cómo que casi? –

-Si, una vez un chico, luego de estar muy "entretenidos", quiso hacerlo, pero no lo deje. – comento lujurioso como si recordar aquello le fuese agradable.

-¿Un chico "chico"? ¿no quisiste decir "chica"? –

-No, era un chico, uno muy… - Ramón se mordió los labios y dejo escapar un suspiro. – Dios… besaba increíble. – al ver la cara de impacto de la mujer pregunto con mofa. - ¿Te molesta? – la miro con curiosidad.

-No sabía que tuviste una "etapa sexi". – comento con tono gracioso, a Poppy le gustaba todos esos temas gracias a Dj Suki. El hombre al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar reírse, a ella eso le pareció sumamente intrigante.

-No paso por ninguna "etapa sexi", es solo que no me importa si es "él" o "ella". –

Poppy parecía procesar esa información de manera lenta, hasta que dio con la respuesta correcta.

-¿Eres bi… bisexual? –

-Bingo. – dijo el hombre que le pareció tierno la manera en la que lo dijo. - ¿Ya no te gusto por eso? – pregunto fingiendo estar preocupado.

-Escúchame bien, jamás dejaría de amarte por nada del mundo. – le respondió mientras lo sostenía por las mejillas.

-Eres muy dulce, pero solo estoy haciendo esto porque estoy aburrido, no me gustas ni nada por el estilo, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, Nube siempre me corta la inspiración, me sorprende que no esté aquí para hacerlo, aun sin él… no creas que soy así de fácil, para nada lo soy, es solo que ya amo a alguien y tu tienes la suerte de parecerte, igual que Coral… porque esa chica. – dijo soltando un suspiro propio de alguien profundamente enamorado.

-Oh, ¿y se puede saber quién es? –

-Es la más linda y tierna chica que jamás veras, su pelo es como algodón de azúcar, sus ojos como diamantes rosados, el tacto de su piel es tan terso, esto es solo sexo, no es nada comparado con lo que su risa me hace sentir, no necesito que me toque para sentirme extasiado, la amo en secreto desde tanto tiempo, si la tuviera entre mis brazos la amaría hasta desfallecer, hasta volverme loco. –

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? – Poppy sabia la respuesta, se sentía segura de que Ramón no tuviera ojos para nadie más, que cada roce, caricia, todos los besos que dio, cada intento de llegar a la gloria, en todos ellos solo la tenía a ella en mente, sin importar con quien estuviera haciéndolo.

-Se llama Poppy… me encantaría casarme con ella algún día. – dijo en forma soñadora.

-Pues pídeselo, tal vez te diga que si. – comento tratando de contener la risa. – Pero antes, déjame hacerte un pequeño "trabajo" para terminar la velada. –

Poppy ya estaba acomodada para iniciar con esa actividad, que era de sus favoritas, durante su pequeña charla estímulo al hombre con sus manos, haciéndole un lujurioso masaje. Su boca se fue acercando peligrosamente a su miembro, Ramón comenzó a sudar frio, cuando sintió su lengua darle un enorme y lento lengüetazo desde la base a la punta, su voz replico.

-No, basta, no siguas… ya no quiero. – dijo echándose para atrás hasta toparse con la cama de Diamantino.

-¿Qué pasa? Se que te gusta. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Jamás te he visto? –

-Ramón, mírame bien ¿Quién soy? –

-No sé, solo… no sé cómo llegue aquí, y tú te pareces… solo me recuerdas a … -

-A Poppy, es por soy Poppy. –

-Si, tienes cierto parecido, pero no… es como Coral, o como cualquier otro, siempre los elijo por eso, hay algo que me la recuerda, solo eso, no puedes ser ella, ella está en Villa Trolls y nosotros estamos… ¿Dónde estamos? –

-En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Diamantino, ¿sabes quién es? Mi amigo, el que me enseño como ponerle brillantina a las invitaciones que te hago, mírame bien, mi pelo, mis ojos, ¿te gusta mi piel? – pregunto mientras filtraba su mano bajo su camisa y acariciaba su abdomen.

Los ojos de Ramón se abrieron grandes al percatarse de quien se trataba, se puso tan rojo como un tomate y cerro las piernas tratando de ocultar su aún más excitado miembro.

-¡POPPY! – exclamo llevándose una mano a la boca para no gritar.

-¿Te das cuenta hasta ahora? Llevamos un buen rato haciéndolo. –

-¿Si?... no, es que yo… jamás haría algo así con nadie más, me equivoque una vez, solo una vez…y en otra ocasión, pero yo no llegue, él si, pero no fue nada, no significo nada para mí, lo juro, yo… -

-Ramón, lo sé, eras joven, soltero y estabas ebrio, la gente comente locuras así, ahora solo relájate para que tengamos "un buen final" ¿sí? –

-Está bien…solo… es que yo. –

El hombre se había puesto muy nervioso al saber quién era la persona con la que pasaba aquel apasionado momento, aun así su miembro seguía erecto, Poppy abrió sus piernas, tomo su órgano entre sus manos dándole un pequeño masaje y antes de que continuara donde se quedó, Poppy le pidió.

-No vayas a gritar, por favor. –

-Si, yo… tratare de no hacerlo. – contesto con tono avergonzado.

-Solo relájate, esto te va a gustar, siempre te encanta. –

-¿Siempre? Lo dices como si ya me lo hubieras hecho antes. –

-Es que ya te lo he hecho antes, tal vez no lo recuerdas ahora, pero estamos casados. –

-¡¿Qué?! – grito para casi inmediatamente taparse la boca, tomo un poco de aire y con voz susurrante continuo. – No puede ser, estas mintiendo. –

-Ramón. -hablo con tono calmado. - ¿Qué tienes en tu mano? –

El hombre miro la mano que la mujer le sostenía, ambos tenían esa clásica argolla que representaba lo dicho por ella.

-No… no recuerdo haberlo hecho, ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo fue que…? –

-Concéntrate en esto, vamos a terminar y después te explico… ¿o ya no quieres? –

-¡Si!... digo, si, claro… solo, hazme lo que quieras. –

Ante esas palabras Poppy no pudo evitar reír, comenzó ya sin contratiempos su ardua tarea, jugueteaba con su lengua de arriba abajo, chupeteaba esa punta exquisita y se regocijaba de ver la cara avergüenza que tenía su esposo, cada lamida, cada beso lo hacían lucir más apenado, pero también era bastante obvio que lo disfrutaba; pronto se escucharon pisadas por el pasillo, alguien venia y lo hacía de forma lenta y ruidosa, se iba acercando, con cada pisada Ramón entraba a un nuevo nivel de placer que no podía ocultar, finalmente las pisadas se detuvieron en la puerta y la voz de Grandulón se escuchó del otro lado.

-Ramón, aquí está la comida que pidió Poppy para ti. –

La mujer estaba muy ocupada para contestar, lamiendo el fálico órgano de Ramón, preparándolo para el siguiente paso. Detuvo un breve momento sus labios y le susurro.

-Contesta tú, yo no puedo. – e inmediatamente continuo con el ejercicio, un poco de venganza de su parte.

Aquello lo enloqueció aún más, Ramón quería hablar, deseaba contestarle, pero apenas separaba sus manos de su boca y una serie de gemidos involuntarios se escapaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Están ahí? – Grandulón insistía y cuando trato de girar la perilla Ramón enloqueció de placer, los movimientos de su cadera se volvieron imposibles de controlar, bailaba con un ritmo alocado.

Poppy supo que era el momento, al fin introdujo el miembro de él en su boca y comenzó a succionar con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se deslizara cada vez más adentro, llegando a su garganta, el hombre comenzó a hiperventilar, le faltaba el aire, eso era demasiado, no podía dejar de mover su cuerpo y se sacudía con ligera violencia, los ruidos acallados por sus manos le eran difíciles de silenciar. La mujer saco a su invitado con la única intención de tomar aire, pero apenas lo recupero lo introdujo de nuevo siendo brusca con el, dejándolo llegar un poco más al fondo, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pero cuando sintió ese viscoso liquido sabor umami recorrer su garganta, dejando una sensación calidad tras de sí; luego de tanto tiempo y problemas maritales, Poppy al fin degustaba la esencia de su esposo, no pudo evitar que un poco de ese elixir se derramara por sus labios y cuello al momento de sacarlo, Ramón veía maravillado como ella trababa de beberlo todo, de tomarlo tomo con su lengua, cuando se limpiaba con sus dedos para después chuparlos, él no podía poner en palabras lo satisfecho que estaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Se durmieron? ¿Está todo bien? –

-Si, estamos bien. – dijo Ramón un tanto agotado. – deja la comida en el pasillo, en un momento la tomaremos, solo… danos un par de minutos a solas. –

-Está bien, los vemos abajo. – contesto para retirarse.

-Entonces ¿Somos esposos? –

-Así es. – dijo Poppy que ya estaba comenzando a arreglarse.

-Y… ¿Soy un buen esposo? –

-El mejor de todos. – comento mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño de la habitación. Al volver encontró a Ramón bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de la botella de vino. – Cariño, se supone que estamos tratando de que se te baje. –

-Lo sé, es que era el último trago, no podía dejarlo. -

Poppy reviso que Ramón se viera presentable, abrió la puerta y tomo el plato con el alimento, ahora el hombre estaba sentado en otra parte de la habitación, parecía que trataba de razón aun lo que había sucedido.

-Abre grande la boca. – le dijo mientras le ofrecía un bocado de carne y este sin más se lo tragaba, Poppy no esperaba que hiciera eso, a Ramón le molestaba las cosas cursis, ni enfermo se dejaba alimentar por nadie. La mujer estaba encantada, gozaba con cada bocado que le daba, disfrutaba como una niña pequeña.

-¿Cuánto llevamos de casados? – pregunto al fin entre bocados.

-10 años y contando. – comentó contenta.

-Wow… ¿enserio? ¿Y pasamos noches tan buenas como esta? –

-Mucho mejores. –

-Ay Poppy, Poppy… mi sueño, mi vida, mi reina. –

-Gracias. – dijo divertida, su esposo solo tenía el apodo de "reina" o "princesa", era lo más empalagoso que le decía. – Necesito que te pongas mejor para poder bajar a la fiesta, nuestros amigos están abajo y ya diste todo un espectáculo. –

-Lo siento mi cabeza de algodón de azúcar, mi caramelo, mi todo, mi ternura. – el hombre no paraba de decir apodos cursis, Poppy siempre quiso hablar de esa forma con él, pero con lo serio que era su esposo, aprovechando ese lapso de inconciencia por el alcohol le dijo.

-Y tú eres mi galán, mi hombre, mi adoración, mi rey, mi osito tierno, mi ilusión, mi dulce acaramelado, mi chocolate relleno de amor, me dan ganas de comerte, de morderte y… - Poppy se detuvo, había algo que falto hacerle, vio lo sonrojado que estaba Ramón, lo bien que le sentaba esa sonrisa aniñada y tierna, fue acercando su rostro al de él, al percatarse de eso el hombre se puso muy nervioso, pero le siguió la corriente.

La gloriosa reunión se había dado, la lengua de Poppy se paseaba victoriosa por la boca de Ramón, daba vueltas, giros, se restregaba en cada una de sus partes haciendo sudar al hombre y dejándolo sin aliento, sus labios cedían para darle paso a su dentadura que prensaba de forma ruda los labios de Ramón, evitando que rompiera el beso, esa pequeña sesión dentro de él era su forma de decir "regresamos, todo esta bien". Poppy ayudo a ponerse de pie a su esposo, a este le temblaban las rodillas, y no era el alcohol, ese beso casi lo hace desmayarse.

-Y… ¿te gusto? –

-Bromeas, eres una diosa, me encanto, quiero que me sigas besando. –

-Me alegro que te guste… ¿beso mejor que ese chico? – pregunto con tono aniñado y fingiendo estar preocupada.

-¿Qué el desconocido de la playa? Amor, no compares perlas con diamantes… eres increíbles, eres insuperable, eres… eres… no tengo palabras para decírtelo. – decía con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, ahora, de verdad, compórtate, ambos tuvimos suerte de que nuestros hijos no se dieran cuenta. –

-¡¿TENEMOS HIJOS?! –

Aquella reacción hizo reír a carcajadas a Poppy.

-Tenemos dos. –

-¡¿DOS?! – exclamo perdiendo su mirada en la nada.

-Si… son gemelos. –

-¡¿GEMELOS?! – grito llevándose una mano a la cara por el asombro.

-Vamos, termina de comer el plato para que podamos bajar. –

-Claro, claro, enseguida lo acabo. – dijo mientras se dejaba alimentar por ella.

Mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras un tanto tambaleantes, pues Poppy no podía con todo el peso de Ramón, se tenía un pequeño debate por cuál era el tema de conversación, ella quería saber más sobre esas noches alocadas y él estaba más interesado porque le contara de los niños.

-Ya quiero conocerlos ¿Cómo son? –

-Pues son… ellos son geniales, te van a caer bien… entonces ¿saliste con Coral solo porque te recordaba a mí? –

-Si, te daba un aire, oh Poppy, trataba de imaginar que estaba contigo cada vez que yo y ella… olvídalo, tu eres hermosa, y los niños… ¿y yo les caigo bien a ellos? –

-Bromeas, te idolatran… Ramón, ¿entonces eras muy… "activo" con todos en las fiestas de tu hermano? –

-Nunca llegue a nada serio, Nube no me dejaba… ¿Dónde están los niños? –

-Jugando, vaya, tengo que agradecerle a Nube… lo voy a llamar. –

-Si, era un completo aguafiestas, no se le escapaba ni una… excepto por el chico en la playa, jugamos un buen rato. – menciono con tono insinuante para luego corregir. – pero no pasó nada, bueno… yo no llegue a nada, él fue el que se divirtió, yo no… y… es que… me recordó a ti por su sonrisa, solo por eso, no es que se pareciera a ti, era más alto y además era un hombre y su pelo era blanco y el tuyo no lo es, y para nada pareces hombre, eres hermosa y… - hablaba de forma nerviosa y acelerada.

-Descuida, no estoy enojada, eso paso hace mucho, mucho antes que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, aunque tienes razón, no es divertido hablar de otros después del sexo. –

La pareja al fin bajo, el grupo de amigos los esperaba en la sala, viendo que Ramón lucia más contento y cambiado, platicaba de todo y con todos, probaba de cada mesa la comida, se puso a cantar y bailar con las personas que estaban dentro de la casa, envolviendo la fiesta con el mejor de los ambientes. Todos comprendieron porque Nube hacia lo que hacía, aunque claro que tenía la desventaja de su comportamiento errático. Poppy tomo un poco de distancia y llamo al mayor de los Lombardi.

-Rosadita, ¿Qué tal tu noche? –

-Nube, algo agitada, trate de llamarte hace rato por un pequeño problema con Ramón, pero ya todo se solucionó. –

-Menos mal, ¿Cuál era el problema? –

-Alcohol. –

-Huy… eso suena a que debió de ser un dolor de cabeza. –

-Y que lo digas, intento ligarse a una chica y la muy maldita me lo trato de…- Poppy tomo aire para calmarse. Nube aprovecho el silencio para hablar, sonaba nervioso.

-Él jamás te engañaría, enserio, la última vez trate de conversarlo que estaba casado solo que, Ramón pierde parte de su memoria estando así, no lo hace apropósito, lo chistoso es que recuerda otras cosas… pero por eso trate… no es como si solo lo haya embriagado y lo haya llevado a un bar la última vez que vino, no… bueno, si, pero lo hice por ti Rosadita, para ponerlo al tanto. –

-Nube… ya no importa. – contestó tranquila. – Así que… "chicos". –

-¿Chicos? –

-Ramón me dijo que él "jugaba" con chicos. –

-Si, ¿Y eso que? –

-¿Cómo que "y eso que"? –

-¿Te refieres a que es bisexual? Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, mi padre lo sabe, todos en Cloud City lo sabe, tus hijos lo saben… ¿Tu no lo sabias? –

-Yo…ah no, claro que lo sé. – dijo fingiendo seguridad. – es solo que me nacía la curiosidad ¿Desde cuándo es así? –

Las carcajadas de Nube resonaron en el teléfono, entre risas le contesto.

-Desde siempre, no es como si un día se haya levanto dicho "oh, seré bisexual a partir de este día". -

-Claro, lo siento, es solo que no me esperaba a que me contara todo sobre lo que hacía con… ya sabes. –

-¿Soltó la sopa? –

-Si. –

-Que mal, bueno, al menos no fue mi culpa, no tiene ningún motivo para intentar matarme. –

-Lo sé. –

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que necesites saber? –

-No, solo llame para agradecerte de cuando lo cuidabas cuando era joven, gracias a ti no conoció a nadie más que Coral y a su novio de la playa. –

-¿Un novio en la playa? Él no tuvo novios. –

-No, bueno… no es que fuera su novio, lo menciono varias veces, pero no me dijo su nombre, dijo que logró escaparse de ti. –

-Debió de ser él día que di mi última fiesta, la hice en la playa, me fue imposible cuidarlo ahí, recuerdo que casi me da un infarto, el mar estaba muy picado y él tenía puesto su traje de surf, pensé que se había ido a nadar, por un momento pensé que estaba muerto y como mi padre me mataría a mi después. – comento chistoso.

-Entiendo, bueno, estoy en una fiesta y necesito volver. –

-Claro, nos hablamos después. –

-Hasta luego Nube. –

-Hasta luego Rosadita. –

Poppy colgó, dio un par de pasos y algo le sonó, la playa, el mar, le recordaba algo, pero no sabía que, sabía que estaba relacionado con la cabellera de su esposo. "en ese entonces la tenía negra, ¿pero porque me suena?" pensó en lo que dijo Ramón, los cabellos del chico eran blancos, pero todos los Nubosos lo tenían así, cuando creyó que estaba atando correctamente los cabos, la voz de su esposo la interrumpió haciendo que todo se borrara de su mente, esa facilidad de distraerse a veces le causaba dolores de cabeza.

-Poppy, Bailemos. –

-Claro. – acepto contenta, fuera lo que fuera, ya no importaba, ahora él estaba ahí para ella y todo lo de su pasado lo tenía sin cuidado. Al terminar la pieza, Ramón termino casi enfrente de la puerta del patio, recordó al ver a un par de niños correr que no había conocido a sus hijos.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? – pregunto luego de un rato a los presentes.

-Todos los niños están afuera jugando en el patio, Blossom y Sage deben de estar ahí también. – le respondió su esposa.

-Gracias, voy a verlos. – dijo para dirigirse con pasos insertables a la puerta.

-Espera Ramón, no los vayas a asustar, ellos jamás te han visto así. – menciono Poppy mientras iban detrás de él.

-No les voy a hacer nada, solo quiero verlos y… - fue ahí que los vio, no necesitaban que le dijeran quienes eran, los reconoció al instante. – Oh por Dios, Poppy, son perfectos… son justo igual como los vi en mis visiones. –

-Me alegro, ahora entra, come un poco más de botana, por favor. –

Pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando menos se lo esperaba él ya estaba a la mitad del patio abrazando a los gemelos.

-Pero que sedoso pelo tienen, y que aroma… ¡ME ENCANTAN! – decía mientras los tomaba con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Mamá ¿Qué le pasa a papá? – pregunto Blossom

-Nada cariño, solo está un poco… Feliz. –

-Pues su "felicidad" no me deja respirar. – menciono sin aire Sage.

-Amor, por favor, suelta a los niños. –

-No quiero. – respondió abrazándolos más fuerte.

-Ramón. –

-Son míos. –

-RAMÓN. –

-Oblígame. -

No fue difícil hacer que los soltara, un par de carisias en la espalda y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Tras bailar un poco más con su esposa, el hombre al fin se calmó lo suficiente para interactuar con sus hijos de una forma no tan tosca, los tres bailaban tomados de las manos dando giros al ritmo de música mientras Poppy los veía de lejos, vigilando que Ramón no hiciera nada extraño con ellos, cuando la pieza acabo, el hombre les dijo.

-¿Por qué usan lentes si es de noche? –

-Bueno… es que nuestra mirada asusta a todos, por eso debemos de usarlos. – explico extrañado Blossom por la pregunta.

-¿Enserio? Quiero ver sus ojos. –

-OK…. – los niños vieron muy raro la petición, pero viniendo de su padre, se fueron a un lugar un tanto apartado, detrás del árbol de Diamantino, Poppy siguió observando, aunque lentamente se acercaba más y más.

Los niños se quitaron los lentes y Ramón observo con cuidado al mayor, lo tomo por las mejillas y se le quedo viendo un largo rato muy serio, luego sonrió y dijo.

-Tu jamás serás alcalde de Villa Trolls. –

Blossom lo vio sorprendido, Sage le respondió.

-Pero él es el mayor, por tradición debe de serlo. –

-Si… pero él no va estar aquí cuando sea el tiempo. –

-¡¿Voy a morir?! – pregunto asustado Blossom, ambos sabían que su padre estaba diciéndoles el futuro. Cosas que aprendieron en su última aventura por lo dicho por sus abuelos biológicos.

-No, claro que no, serás muy longevo. – dijo riendo.

-Menos mal. – menciono el menor relajándose.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sage.

-Bueno, creo que será más feliz siendo el alcalde de Goblins City por algún motivo en especial. – menciono Ramón con una sonrisa insinuante.

-¿Goblins City? – preguntaron los dos.

-Aja… creo que tiene que ver con una niña llamada Crystal. –

Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por los gritos de felicidad del Blossom.

-Voy a casarme con ella, voy a casarme con ella. –

-Si, pero tómatelo con calma. – dijo abrazándolo. – Yo aún quiero que estés a mi lado, no crezcas tan rápido por favor. –

-No lo hare Papá. – le dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Y yo que? – pregunto haciendo pucheros Sage.

Ramón se acercó y lo vio directo a los ojos, luego de un rato se separó, se veía muy serio.

-Cuando ese maldito hijo de puta te haga eso… te juro que le romperé todo el hocico. –

-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron los gemelos tapándose los oidos.

-Ramón, ¿Qué les estás haciendo a los niños? - cuestiono Poppy que salió de la nada.

-Papá dijo muchas groserías. – dijeron los dos.

Al ver la cara de enojo de Poppy, Ramón menciono rápidamente.

-No es verdad, están mintiendo, ¿A quién le vas a creer? ¿Al adulto responsable o a estos dos mocosos que no saben lo que dice? –

-¿Mocosos? – replicaron muy ofendidos.

-A ellos. – respondió Poppy segura. Seguía con esa postura a la defensiva por lo que comenzó a hablar como si fuera un bebé.

-Mi reina, mi estrella bonita, preciosa, hermosa… te he dicho que te amo. –

-Ah… si, lo has hecho. – menciono algo molesta.

-Incluso más que esos dos. – dijo señalándolos.

-¡Papá! Te estamos oyendo. – grito el par.

-Si… como sea. – Ramón los ignoro, abrazo a Poppy con fuerza mientras le tarareaba una canción. – Vamos a bailar, quiero bailar contigo, vamos... Por favor. –

Poppy soltó un suspiro y le respondió.

-Está bien, vamos a bailar con una condición. –

-¿Cuál? –

-Discúlpate con los niños. –

-No ¿Por qué? –

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo. –

-Bueno, solo por ti. – respondió sonriendo. – Lo siento, felices. – les hablo con desdén.

-Ramón. –

-Bailemos, anda. –

-Lo siento galanes, su padre se va a disculpar mejor, se los prometo. –

-No prometas algo que no voy a hacer. –

-Si lo harás. –

Finalmente se fueron a la pista de baile dejando muy descontento a un par que los veía bailar recargados en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y mirada vengativa.

-¿De que hablabas con los niños? – pregunto Poppy.

-De nada. –

-Bueno, pues parece que "nada" te puso de mal humor. –

-Oh… ¿quieres saber? – pregunto dudoso.

-Si, por eso te pregunto. –

-Le dije a Blossom que no será alcalde de Villa Trolls y a Sage… Sage. –

-¿Qué pasa con él? –

-No lo dejes salir con chicos del trabajo. –

-¿Chicos? –

-Si, chicos… ese niño mimado le va a romper el corazón. –

-¿Qué niños? ¿A Sage le gusta los niños? – pregunto un tanto asustada, aunque luego del shock pensó que no le importaba con quien estuvieran sus hijos, los amaba sin importar que.

-Si, él es igual que yo ¿eso te molesta? – pregunto enojado deteniéndose.

-No, no… para nada, de hecho, me encanta, los dos son geniales, creo que finalmente se parece más a ti que a mí. –

-¿De verdad no te molesta? – pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

-Ramón, te amo tal y como eres, y a nuestros hijos igual… ahora, dices que es un chico con el que trabaja, bien, los gemelos tendrán prohibido salir con personas con las que trabajen, ¿te parece bien? –

-Si… aunque con eso no creo que evitemos su trago amargo. –

-Bueno, porque no le dices con quien se quedará al final, eso tal vez le suba el ánimo. –

-No me creerá. –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Es que no se llevan bien ahora, estará enojado si le digo y tu también. –

-¿Yo? –

-Si, lo estarás. –

-Claro que no, dime quien es. –

-Promete no enojarte. –

-Lo prometo. –

-Ok… es… -

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirlo, el par de niños los hizo separarse y con sonrisa maliciosa le dijeron al padre.

-Es nuestro turno de bailar con mamá. –

-¿Qué? Para nada, vayan a jugar a algún lado. –

-No, nosotros queremos bailar con mamá. – dijeron abrazándose a ella con fuerza.

-Ella es mía y va a bailar conmigo. –

-No, ella es nuestra. –

-Que no. –

-Que si. –

-Que no. –

-YA BASTA. – grito Poppy. – Niños, papá y mamá estaban bailando. –

-Si, pero llevan bailando un rato, y ya bailamos con él, ahora queremos bailar contigo. –

-Pues no se las presto. –

Poppy tenía sentimientos encontrados, siempre había soñado con alguna escena así, donde Ramón sintiera celos de los niños como a ella le pasaba, pero no pensaba en una guerra entre los tres por ella.

-Cariño, los niños tienen razón, déjame bailar con ellos una pieza. –

-Pero yo te amo. –

-Eso no tiene nada ver. – dijeron Blossom y Sage.

-Ustedes no hablen. – les hablo Ramón con tono chocante.

-Solo una pieza cariño y seguimos bailando. –

Haciendo algo de pucheros le menciono.

-Pero me amas más a mí que a ellos ¿Cierto? –

-Ramón. –

Poppy abrazo fuerte a sus hijos, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que los celos lastimaban a la familia, tras dejar a su esposo atrás los tres bailaron gustosos.

-Su padre está ebrio. – confeso al ver sus rostros pensativos.

-Oh… por eso papá actúa tan raro. –

-Si, pero se le va a pasar, ahora, esa es la razón por la que jamás se deben de emborrachar, el alcohol hace que digan cosas que jamás dirían a alguien. –

-El abuelo L dice que cuando papá era joven cometió locuras con el alcohol. –

-Y que fue culpa del tío Nube. –

-¿Así que sabían de eso? Díganme, que más les dice su abuelo. –

La música acabo y todos regresaron con el progenitor, quien se veía más tranquilo.

-Poppy ¿Podemos comer algo? Tengo hambre. – le pidió Ramón.

-Claro. – Poppy encamino sus pasos a la casa, con rapidez el hombre le dijo a los niños mientras les daba un cuchillo.

-Oigan, Diamantino me dijo que cortara ese cable de haya arriba. – les hablo señalándolo. – pero tengo hambre, me hacen el favor de cortarlo ustedes. –

-Pero está muy alto. –

-Suban al árbol y córtenlo. –

-¿Estas seguro que Diamantino quiere que hagamos eso? –

-Si, aunque claro, si no pueden, pues que decepción… ni hablar, tendré que hacerlo yo solo… su madre se sentirá muy decepcionada también. –

-Claro que podemos. – respondieron enojados mientras subían el árbol.

Estando arriba vieron como su padre entraba a la casa abrazado de su madre, Sage tomo el cable para tensarlo mientras que Blossom iba cortándolo.

-Hermano… ¿no crees que papá no esta jugando una mala broma? –

-Es papá, él odia las bromas. – contesto el mayor.

-Si… pero antes las hacia mucho, tal vez nos esta utilizando. –

-Sage, hay que hacer lo que dice papá o nos va a castigar. –

-Pero está ebrio… y el abuelo L nos dijo que los ebrios no razonan. –

-Tienes razón. – dijo Blossom al darse cuenta que habían cometido un error, pero fue demasiado tarde, ese cable era el que sostenía la decoración, la luces, la música, y gran parte de los adornos que se vinieron abajo.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡MI FIESTA ESTA ARRUINADA! – grito desesperado Diamantino mientras se arrodillaba dramáticamente en el piso y golpeaba los puños contra este, fue cuando vio el cable cortado. -¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién corto el cable? –

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al par de gemelos que venían bajando del árbol.

-Ustedes… ustedes lo hicieron. – dijo Diamantino señalándolos.

-No, nosotros no lo hicimos. –

-Niños… - les hablo Poppy. - ¿Qué hicieron? –

-Nada, nada, lo prometemos. – contestaron levantando sus manos, todos notaron el cuchillo en la mano de Blossom.

-¿Y eso? –

-Ah… esto, pues… eh, es que…estábamos… solo mirábamos las estrellas. –

-¿Con un cuchillo? –

-Primero incendiaron mi árbol familiar y ahora arruinan mi fiesta. – el hombre no podía parar de llorar.

-Diamantino, eso fue hace mucho, eran bebés, no lo hicieron apropósito, perdónalos. – le pidió Poppy.

-Pero ahora ya no son bebés, saben lo que hicieron. –

-Tienes razón, y por eso estarán castigados un mes. -

-¡¿Un mes?! –

-Si, un mes, cuando su padre se entere de esto… -

-Pero papá nos dijo que lo hiciéramos. –

-¿Su padre? Pero si él esta adentro comiendo. –

El hombre apareció en la puerta del patio con un plato de comida, muy campante preguntaba.

-¿De que me perdí? –

-Los niños hicieron una travesura. – le dijo Poppy.

-Arruinaron mi fiesta. – se quejo Diamantino.

-Por Dios… pero que pena, lo lamento tanto Diamantino, descuida los vamos a castigar. –

-Pero tú nos dijiste que lo hiciéramos. –

-OH…Yo jamás haría tal cosa. – hablo con tono ofendido. – ¿Que clase de padre haría eso? –

-Su padre estaba adentro comiendo, yo estaba con él, no puedo creer que mientan. –

-Es que no lo hacemos… -

-No se hable más, regresaremos a casa ahora mismo… Diamantino, realmente lo siento, de verdad, te lo voy a recompensar. –

-No… está bien Poppy, no te preocupes. –

-Claro que me preocupo, primero Ramón y luego los niños, ya verás, organizare una fiesta en tu honor frente la alcaldía. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Si, tu fiesta de cumpleaños será aún más genial que esta… todo el mundo vendrá. –

-¿Todo el mundo? –

-Si… bueno, no todos, Blossom y Sage estarán castigados. – menciono viendo con severidad a los niños.

Ramón se acercó al par con semblante risueño, estos para nada estaban felices de tenerlo cerca.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste? –

Poppy ahora estaba tratando de arreglar el desperfecto para que la fiesta no acabara, siempre fue buena reparando lo que Ramón hacía en las festividades del pueblo, el hombre aprovecho para decirles.

-Un Lombardi nunca debe de echar a otro Lombardi de cabeza. –

-¿Qué? –

-Es una lección, torpes. –

-No somos torpes. –

-Le dijeron a Poppy lo que hice, era para que guardaran el secreto. –

-Pero, tu no dijiste… además lo hablaste con mamá. –

-Yo no sabía que no debía de decir groserías. –

-Es lógica, somos niños. –

-Es un buen punto, aun así, nunca debieron hacerlo, así como yo nunca confesare que les di esa orden. –

-Pero van a castigarnos. –

-Pues que los castiguen. – habla burlón.

Luego de hacer andar la fiesta de nuevo, la familia decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era marcharse. Ramón iba con los gemelos quienes se dispusieron a ayudarlo a caminar, ya que el hombre no naba ni un solo paso estable, y a pesar que mencionara constantemente que él podía solo, era bastante obvio que no.

-Vamos papá, camina. – le decía Blossom.

-Eso estoy haciendo. – realmente se movía para nada.

-No, te estas recargando en nosotros. – se quejó Sage.

-Pero como no hacerlo, mírense, ya son todos unos hombresitos, bien podrían cargarme entre los dos hasta la casa. –

-Ramón, por favor, pon de tu parte, los niños no te pueden llevar a cuesta. –

-Claro… lo que digas, Dios, que aburrida, ¿así es siempre de mandona? –

-No, por lo regular tu eres el mandón. – contesto el par.

-¿Qué yo que? –

Llegando casi a casa, a unas cuantas veredas de ahí Ramón comenzó a hablar solo.

-Abuela… ya llegué, ¡Abuela!... vieja sorda, nunca escucha. – comento para seguir gritando. - ¡ABUELA! –

-Ramón… - Poppy estaba un tanto triste al escuchar que la llamaba, los niños también lucían decaídos. – Tu abuela, ella… ella falleció hace mucho tiempo. –

-Claro que falleció, la descuidada cayó por un hoyo… le dije que no olvidara sus lentes… ¡Abuela! –

-¿Tu… tu sabias que ella estaba…? –

-¿muerta? Si, desde que se fue… ella me lo dijo, soñaba con ese hoyo, pero creo que jamás fui a rescatarla, no recuerdo porque, ¡Abuela! –

-¿Entonces por qué la llamas? -

-Para saber si sigue en el bosque… no quiero que ella siga ahí. –

-No está ahí. – mencionaron los gemelos. – Ya se fue. –

-¿Si? Ah… pues genial, ya era hora. –

A los tres presentes les causo un tanto de escalofrió lo errático de sus emociones y la facilidad con la que entendió el hecho. Finalmente llegaron a casa, pero apenas puso un pie adentro el hombre comenzó a andar como loco por todo el lugar, entraba y salía de los cuartos, por la biblioteca, abría la puerta de la cava de vinos.

-Ramón, por favor, calma. – Decía Poppy que no podía detener su andar.

-Papá, siéntate. – gritaban los gemelos que corrían detrás de él. Al fin Poppy se lo topo de frente poniéndole un alto y grito bastante enojada.

-¿Pero que pasa contigo? –

-¿Qué que pasa? Dios… ¿huelen eso? –

Los tres se pusieron a oler en todas direcciones, pero nadie entendía a que se refería.

-No huele a nada. –

-¿A nada? ¿Qué no tienen olfato? Huele a miel y flores… -

-¿Enserio? – preguntaron los niños que siguieron olfateando.

-Si, a frutos rojos, a perfume, a cedro, a lavanda… - Ramón se recargo en un muro inhalando fuerte para captar lo que decía.

-Ramón, necesitas dormir ahora. – le recomendó Poppy.

-Tu… es tu aroma, lo regaste por toda la casa, no hay lugar que no lo tenga, maravilloso, es maravilloso… me derrito desde adentro. –

-Pues derrítete en la cama. – le dijo la mujer tratando de hacerlo subir.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Me enamoras con tu risa, todos los días, todo el tiempo, sobrio o ebrio te aseguro que solo puedo pensar en ti, me… tu me…me enloqueces y ahora esta casa, tiene impregnada tu esencia, ¿Cómo le hago para no morir de amor todos los días? –

-Pues… no lo sé, ¿por que no subimos y hueles las paredes de arriba?, vamos, te gustaran, yo me la paso más tiempo en nuestro dormitorio. –

-Poppy… bésame. – pidió al detenerse a mitad de las escaleras y apresando a la mujer en abrazo. – Bésame, hazme tuyo de nuevo, lo necesito ahora. –

-Ramón… los niños. – susurro.

-Mándalos a dormir. –

-Cariño… - Poppy dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo. – Ok… vamos a nuestro cuarto y ahí hablamos. -

-Claro, "hablamos". – comento juguetón.

Ramón se dejó caer en la cama, olía las sabanas, las almohadas, suspiraba de manera soñadora.

-¿Aquí es donde lo hacemos? ¿Aquí es donde me haces tuyo? –

-Si, la mayor parte del tiempo. – comentó pensativa.

-Poppy… quiero hacerlo de nuevo, por favor, una vez más. –

La mujer no deseaba hacerlo, estaba segura que él gritaría y sería muy escandaloso, sabía que tuvo suerte en casa de Diamantino por el ruido de la fiesta, pero en su casa vacía y silenciosa dentro del bosque, todo se escucharía amplificado, y los niños dormían en el cuarto de alado.

-¿Qué esperas? –

-Es que… los niños no nos han dado las buenas noches. –

-¿Hacen eso? –

-Claro que si. –

La mujer salió y llevo a la fuerza a sus hijos.

-Queremos dormir. – se quejaron, estaban casados de haber cargado a su padre de regreso a casa.

-Solo hagan esto, canten, canten muy fuerte la canción que les canto para dormir. –

-Está bien. –

Cuando estuvieron cerca de su padre, él los miro con un poco de desdén.

-Vamos, háganlo. – Dijo Poppy tapándose los oídos.

Los gemelos cantaron, fuerte y claro sin detenerse, Ramón fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido. Poppy se destapo los oídos y les agradeció a sus hijos.

-Pueden irse a dormir ahora. – menciono mientras cubría a su esposo con la sabana.

-Ya era hora. – se quejó Sage. Ambos se fueron a su habitación, Poppy se reía a lo bajo, en definitiva el menor de sus hijos se parecía más a su padre, ella juraría que quien se parecía más era Blossom, pero el mayor heredo su dulce personalidad.

La mañana del sábado llego, Ramón se sentía raro, estaba seguro de que había dormido toda la noche, pero tenía un malestar terrible.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana? –

-¿Poppy? -

Los gemelos abrieron las cortinas de golpe dejando entrar la luz que le causo un enorme dolor de cabeza a su padre apenas está toco sus pupilas.

-¿Dolor? Parece que te divertiste anoche… -

Ramón corrió al baño para terminar vomitando en la tina.

-Asco. – dijeron los gemelos.

-Y esa mis niños, es la razón de porque jamás deben de probar alcohol, ¿aprendieron la lección? –

-Si, nunca beberemos licor. – dijo Sage.

-¿Y que con los destilados y fermentos? No son licor… - hablo Blossom.

-No tienen tanto contenido alcohólico… de hecho se pueden hacer dulces. –

-No deja de ser alcohol. –

-Pero no está mal probarlo. –

-Claro que si. –

-Que no. –

-Mamá dijo que no. –

-Pero el tío Nube dice… -

-Por Dios, cállensen… - Ramón les grito desde el baño, y no era para menos el dolor lo estaba matando, cada sonido parecía martillarle la cabeza, debió de haber tomado mucho vino, es lo que él pensaba, porque conocía esa resaca tan especifica. "¿Por qué no tome otra cosa?" se preguntaba "hubiera sido mejor tomar el ron." Pero ya era un poco tarde para eso.

-Niños, ya se pueden ir, su abuelo los recibirá antes. –

-Si mamá… Mamá, ¿estamos castigados? – preguntaron los niños que no sabían si lo del día anterior iba enserio.

-Claro. –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

-Si, miren, sé que fue su padre, reconocí su mala broma cuando limpiaba, pero tienen que aprender que jamás le deben de hacerle caso a un ebrio. –

\- ¿No crees… - hablaron esperanzados los niños – que fue suficiente castigo que todos nos crean los culpables? –

-No, creo que necesitan un castigo. –

-Pero papá… -

-Creo que su padre tiene con la resaca. –

Los niños salieron de casa siendo despedidos por Poppy, la mujer fue al botiquín de emergencia y saco la medicina especial para ese malestar, con dos buenas pastillas aquello le pasaría en una hora o menos. Subió para encontrar a su esposo sentado en la cama masajeándose la cabeza.

-Vamos, toma esto. – dijo ofreciéndole el medicamento y el vaso con agua.

-No lo merezco. – decía con una voz llena de culpa.

-Ramón, solo tómala. –

-Es que… lo último que recuerdo… había una chica y yo…por favor, dime que no me viste. –

Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó alado de él

-Te vi… -

-Lo lamento tanto Poppy, no sé que me paso. – se disculpó muy sincero.

-Yo si, estabas ebrio. –

-Oh Dios, dime que los niños no me vieron. –

-Como no hacerlo, si te les lanzaste encima y no dejabas de abrazarlos. -

-Ay no, por favor. – dijo mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, fue una fiesta divertida, sin duda Nube tiene razón, cuando quieres eres el alma de la fiesta. -

-No sigas Poppy. –

Ramón se tomó el medicamento y se volvió a acostar boca abajo, cosa que la mujer aprovecho para sentarse sobre él.

-Amor, estas tenso. – dijo mientras masajeaba su espalda. – con la divertida que nos dimos anoche pensé que estarías más relajado. –

-¿Nos "divertimos"? – pregunto asustado.

-Si, no sabía que te gustaba hacer las cosas tan… rudo, me dolió al principio, pero si así te gusta puedo acostumbrarme. –

-¿Yo te… te hice daño? –

-Pues prácticamente me violaste, pero oye…se sintió bien. – menciono moviendo sus caderas.

-Lo lamento, lo siento, de verdad… fue nuestra primera vez después de nuestra pausa y la arruine. –

-No arruinaste nada, enserio la disfruté… y estoy lista para algo más "consiente". –

Poppy levanto ligeramente la camisa de su esposo, él pensó que solo quería mirarlo como siempre lo hacía, pero aquello tenía otro fin, su espalda ardió al sentir el desinfectante tocar sus heridas, no pudo evitar gritar y revolcarse del dolor.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hice? ¿Me acosté sobre cuchillos o que? –

-No, esto amor mío son las marcas de mi defensa, no te enojes, lo hice por mi integridad fisca. –

-¿Pues que te hice para que me hicieras esto? –

-Me diste duro contra el muro, literalmente… muy duro. –

-Bueno. – dijo tratando de soportar el tratamiento. – creo que me lo merezco. –

-Si, eso y aun te falta tu castigo. –

-¿Mi que? –

-Crees que pasare por alto tu coqueteo, claro que no, te portaste mal y mereces un buen, y duro y un tanto doloroso castigo. – le susurró al oído.

-¿A… a que te refieres? –

-Ataduras. – menciono mientras cubría de nuevo su espalda.

-No, eso no… te dije que… -

-No me hiciste sentir muy feliz ayer, casi te vas con una cualquiera, asustaste a los niños, les tendiste una trampa para que los regañaran y les dijiste que no te interesaban. –

-Yo… -

-Tengo que estar segura que no lo volverás hacer y es una venganza…quiero mi venganza. –

-Poppy, es que no me gusta… -

-Y a mí no me gusto como te comportaste ayer, así que no se diga más, descansa un rato para que vayamos al supermercado, quiero comprar algo. –

Ramón ya no replico, si eso eliminaba el pesar que le causo, lo haría sin poner ninguna resistencia, durmió un par de horas y cuando abrió los ojos estaba como nuevo; la pareja fue al supermercado a comprar lo necesario en perfecto silencio. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Se separaron en el pasillo de lácteos prometiendo verse en media hora frente a los vinos, el hombre lo tomo como una mala broma de su esposa. Pasado ese tiempo ella fue al lugar, encontrando a Ramón platicando con un joven bastante guapo, se despidieron cordialmente, fue entonces que Poppy se acercó, con un tono fingido de indignación le pregunto.

-¿Se te hace guapo ese joven que se acaba de irse? –

-¿Disculpa? –

-Ya sabes, ¿Qué si es lindo para ti? –

-Claro que no, Poppy, es un chico ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Vamos, ve ese trasero, pero que nalgas… ¿seguro que no te llama la atención? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? –

-Poppy, por favor ¿de que demonios hablas? –

-Podrías ser más rudo con él, estoy segura que no se molestaría. –

-¿Por qué me interesaría? –

-No sé, solo ve su cuerpo, se ve que está en forma, lo haría como lo pidieras y ve ese abdomen… y sus pantalones, se le marca todo el… -

-¿Estas tratando de que me den celos? –

-Vamos, sé que lo pensaste, te gustaría tenerlo en la cama, te revolcarías con él si pudieras. – Poppy estaba fingiendo muy bien, Ramón enserio creía que estaba enojada.

-¿Este es algún tipo de celos patológicos nuevos? –

-Bueno, es que alguien ayer confeso que no ve diferencia entre ellos y ellas. – dijo mirándolo con ojos de regañó, aunque un tanto juguetones.

-Mira, no sé que dije estando ebrio, pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y yo… -

-Hable con Nube después de toda tu actuación mientras estábamos en la fiesta y me lo confirmo, tu padre lo sabe, solo en Villa Trolls lo desconocemos, hasta los niños sabían, se los dijeron en Cloud City, Ramón… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –

El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro, se revolvió la cabellera y tras dar una sonora inhalación contesto.

-Jamás te lo oculte, soy bastante obvio creo yo, además… nunca me lo preguntaste. –

-Lo sé, di por hecho que eras como yo, pero… si te disté cuenta que yo no lo sabía ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –

-Poppy, los dos sabemos que eres bastante celosa, y ayer tuviste razón de serlo, pero, aunque casi comento una grandísima estupidez… solo puedo pensar en ti, no hay diferencia entre ellos o ellas, porque solo estas tú. -

-Lo sé, ayer lo dijiste también, eso me alegra… así que ¿No me lo dijiste por temor a que armara un drama cada que cualquiera se te acercara? –

-Si. – contesto un tanto apenado.

-Bien, solo por pensar eso seguirás castigado y haremos lo que yo quiera. –

-Enserio… sigues con la misma idea. –

-Si, voy a amarrarte te guste o no. –

-Poppy… -

-Es un castigo Ramón, no puedes decir que no. –

-Bien, como quieras. –

-¿De verdad? –

-Claro. – Ramón estaba dispuesto a recompensar a su esposa por el trago amargo que la hizo pasar, aun si eso era ser bañado en brillantina.

-Wow… bien, no pensé llegar tan lejos, yo quiero que…. Vamos a hacer… y te va encantar, pero… -

-Poppy, Poppy, pará… no quiero saberlo, solo, regresemos a casa. –

-Oye, ¿quieres hacer esto o tu prefieres no…? –

-Quiero hacerlo, Poppy, quiero hacer cualquier cosa que tu tengas preparada para mí, aunque sea una sorpresa, y sabes que detesto las sorpresas, no hay cosa que desee más en este momento que dejar que me hagas tuyo a tu manera. –

Feliz por escuchar aquello se dirigieron a paso veloz a la caja registradora, pagaron, tomaron lo comprado y casi corriendo regresaron a su casa en la colina, apenas se cerró la puerta ella se abalanzo sobre él cubriéndolo de besos y caricias que lentamente subían de tono, encaminándose por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras, para al fin llegar al dormitorio que compartían, dejándose caer sobre la cama. La danza pasional comenzó pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Poppy estaba desnuda sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Vamos a comenzar. – dijo la mujer de forma lujuriosa.

-Cuando quieras. – contesto Ramón.

-Claro, pero antes. – Poppy se levantó y comenzó a sacar un montón de listones y a pasarlos por toda la cama. – Respetando tu regla, esto no es un juguete y no son cuerdas, son simples listones, yo misma los hice, le pedí la tela a Seda y Satín. –

-Y me imagino que ya saben para que la querías. – comento enojado.

-No, ellas no saben cuál era su fin, les dije que eran para unas cortinas de la cocina. –

-Excelente, y cuando no vean las cortinas, porque de seguro van a querer que se las enseñes ¿Qué les vas a decir? –

-Pues… bueno, eso no lo pensé. –

-Tus planes apestan. – le dijo con su característica negatividad.

-Ahora que lo pienso. – menciono viéndolo con mirada pesada. – debería también taparte la boca. –

-No, la boca no, te dije que podías… que podías amarrarme, pero no dejare que me hagas eso en la boca. –

-Bien. – Poppy continuo, amarro juntas las muñecas de su esposo, sujetándolas con uno de los tantos listones a la cama, Ramón se puso nervioso cuando sintió como pasaba sus amarres entre sus piernas, en esa posición el quedaba de tal forma que no podía estilarlas.

-Se me dormirán las piernas teniéndolas así. – se quejó.

-Eso no pasara, vas a estar bien. –

-Claro que no. – menciono cuando terminaba por sujetar su torso a la cama. – ¿Cómo se supone que me mueva en caso de alguna emergencia? –

-¿Emergencia? –

-Si, ¿Qué no has escuchado de los ancianos que mueren amarrados haciendo este tipo de cosas? –

-Ramón… -

-Es verdad, murió de un infarto. –

-No eres un anciano. –

-No lo soy, pero a cualquiera le podría dar un infarto, o podría desmayarme o, ¿sabes que? Podría quemarse la casa, haber un terremoto, una catástrofe natural de yo que se… piénsalo, quedaría atrapado. –

-Ramón. – Poppy soltó un suspiro. – Esto es un castigo. –

-Lo sé, tienes razón, lo siento. –

-No, quiero decir, si no quiere hacerlo tampoco te voy a forzar. – menciono un tanto desilusionada. A verla así Ramón no puedo más que ceder.

-Si quiero hacerlo, disculpa, es solo que es muy "nuevo" para mí, me sorprende los nudos que estás haciendo, parece que ya los habías practicado antes. –

-Pues gracias por darte cuenta, los estoy practicando desde hace mucho. –

Poppy comenzó a sujetar su cadera, había amarrado ya el listón a la base, pero con la otra punta podía regular la presión.

-Bueno, ya me tienes sin salida. – Ramón no lucia para nada contento, de hecho, se veía que estaba ligeramente molesto.

-Te va a gustar. –

-Eso lo dudo. –

-¿Por qué te resiste? ¿Quieres o no quieres? Ramón, estoy tratando de hacer esto por los dos, sé que parte de nuestro problema es que no pido tu opinión, este es un castigo, pero no seguiré adelante si tu no quieres. -

-No quiero, pero si… quiero hacer lo que a ti te gusta y si es esto. –

-Pero ese es nuestro problema, no quiero comenzar de nuevo. – decía mientras le desenredaban un poco los listones de la cadera, aunque de golpe se detuvo. – solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no quieres? –

-Porque no me gusta, esto es tonto. –

-¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si jamás lo hemos intentado? –

-Solo lo sé, está bien. –

-Solo lo sabes, ¿o es como aquella vez que me dijiste que nunca te habían hecho un oral antes de que yo te lo hiciera? – pregunto con bastante ira.

-Nunca me lo hicieron antes. –

-Esa no fue tu respuesta ayer. –

-No sé que te respondí, no sé lo que hago cuando estoy ebrio, no recuerdo, está bien. –

-Estas mintiendo. – La mujer al fin había dado como reconocer cuando fingía algo.

-Poppy, no te miento. – aunque esa era una verdad a medias, sabía lo que había pasado esa noche con aquel chico en la playa, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. - además ya te había dicho que no me gusta hablar de nada de eso contigo, ya son cosas que pasaron, no pueden importarme menos. –

-No es justo. –

-¿Qué? –

-Probaste muchas cosas con los demás y a mí no me dejas hacerlo contigo, te divertiste con alguien diferente en cada fiesta y yo… -

-¿Me estas reclamando que no conocieras a nadie más? Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, pudiste salir con quien quisieras, pero no lo hiciste y ese no es mi problema. –

-Pues si que lo es, porque yo quiero jugar contigo a otras cosas y tu… tu eres un maldito egoísta y ególatra que se cree don perfecto. –

Poppy jalo el listón, su intención era zafarlo de golpe, pero erro en algunas vueltas haciendo que este fungiera más como una atadura deslizable, en vez de liberarlo hizo todo lo contrario, se enredó con mayor fuerza, aquel movimiento tan tosco lo dejo sin aire, cerro fuerte lo ojos y se mordió los labios para silenciarse.

-Ramón lo siento ¿Te lastime? – pregunto preocupada.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, no se animaba a abrir los ojos y se veía verdaderamente apenado.

-Sera que… ¿te gusto? – Cuestiono coqueta.

-No, no me gusto, quítame todo esto, hoy no quiero "divertirme". –

-Si, tienes razón, siempre la tienes, no te voy a forzar si no te gusta, pero si sí te gusta… -

Poppy jalo de nuevo el listón haciendo que este estrujara su cuerpo, Ramón dejo escapar un largo y sonoro gemido.

-Poppy no sigas, no quiero… - Pidió con vergüenza de mirarla a la cara.

La mujer anudo el listón vigilando que este continuara con esa presión sobre su cuerpo. Acaricio su cautiva cadera para después decirle.

-Te gusta jugar rudo… no, yo diría que te gusta que jueguen rudo contigo, quieres un uno versus uno, eso te lo puedo dar, ¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? –

-Yo no… no sé de que hablas, solo, estas cosas no me gustan y… - Poppy poso sus manos y aplasto sus caderas contra la cama con bastante fuerza, Ramón volvió a gemir extasiado.

-¿Seguro que no te gusta? –

-Quizás un poco. –

-¿Un poco? – pregunto dejando caer todo su peso sobre aquel punto, su esposo enloqueció de placer.

-SI, SI, SI… - gritaba entre gemidos. – ME GUSTA ASÍ, SI. – para luego callarse de golpe. – No, no quiero, Poppy por favor, suéltame. –

-Creo que eso no se va a poder, Ramón, cariño… hoy vamos a divertirnos. –

La mujer vendo los ojos de su esposo con mucho cuidado, con algo de miedo, Ramón dejo de quejarse, después de todo no se podía negar, su comportamiento había sido a todas luces un asco, por lo que, si ella deseaba hacerlo de esa forma, ya no pondría más resistencia.

-¿Por qué me vendas? No es como si antes no te hubiera visto desnuda, ¿Cuál es el chiste? –

-Ya verás, o más bien, sentirás… sabes que los demás sentidos se sensibilizan cuando los ojos se cubren. -

-Bueno, eso tiene lógica. –

Poppy coloco una pequeña grabadora digital, acerco algunos productos extras que utilizaría y comenzó a reproducir la cinta, dando marcha a su experimento casero.

-Ahora, por nada del mundo intentaras quitarte la pañoleta de los ojos, promételo. -

-Poppy, ¿Qué planeas? ¿Hay más sorpresas o que? –

-Ramón, esto es un castigo, solo promételo. -

-Está bien, como quieras, no hare ningún intento. –

-Excelente, ahora pon atención. – Poppy se deslizo hasta estar al nivel de su miembro, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a amasarlo de forma provocativa. – no quiero que me interrumpas en la introducción. –

-¿Introducción? –

-Shhh… -

-Ok, te escucho y ya no hablo, ya entendí. –

-Bien… estamos en un armario. –

-Estamos en la cama de nuestro cuarto. –

-No interrumpas. –

-Pero… -

-Solo imagina ¿Si? – Finalmente Ramón entendió que no debía más que escucharla. – imagina entonces… estamos en un armario, es un gran armario, estamos en una fiesta con toda la gente de la ciudad, hay quienes vienen y van dejando sus abrigos, pero es el lugar perfecto para que tú y yo… - Poppy comenzó con su trabajo oral, cosa que preocupo un poco a Ramón, tenían esos meses teniendo ese problema, donde él no llegaba al final sin importar cuanto lo intentara, fue cuando lo escucho, era el sonido de una fiesta; voces de personas platicando, pasos que iban y venían, la música de fondo, el sonido de platos y cucharas, tacones al ritmo de un baile.

-Poppy… que… - pero era claro de dónde venía el ruido, lo escuchaba muy cerca. – Esto no me gusta, para nada me gusta, por favor, hay que parar. – le rogo a su esposa.

Él podría decir que no le gustaba, pero la verdad no podía se ocultada, su miembro estaba erecto, jugoso como nunca antes, Poppy lo sintió en su boca, no podía creer lo fácil que fue llevarlo a ese punto, en los últimos encuentros tardaba en excitarlo de esa manera. Saco su miembro de su boca y se dispuso a montarse sobre él, no sin antes decirle.

-Shhh… Ramón, nos van a oír, ¿quieres que nos descubran? – Era lógica que Poppy quería que le siguiera el juego, pero Ramón estaba muy apenado para hacerlo, realmente quería detenerse, pero no podía hacerlo, la sangre le hervía en pasión descontrolada, no podía dejar de gemir desde que ella menciono esa posibilidad, la de ser descubiertos, aun en contra de su voluntad se dejó envolver por la imaginativa situación, después de todo, su cuerpo lo había traicionado, nada le respondía, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que disfrutarlo?

Cuando ella lo hizo entrar los gritos de éxtasis por su parte no se hicieron esperar, uno más ruidoso que el anterior, era fácil diferenciar, los que hacía ahora eran reales, Ramón lo estaba gozando y Poppy también, ella estaba tensa de no poder complacer a su esposo, pero al fin había dado con el clavo. Pero los amarres y los sonidos de fondo no era lo único que tenía preparado para él. La mujer acerco las otras cosas que tenía en la cama, un lubricante cuya característica era el hacer las cosas simplemente más placenteras y unos condones muy peculiares, no solo tenían una textura extraña, sino que eran muy pequeños. La dama puso uno en su dedo índice, para después poner otro en su dedo medio, los miraba divertida, sabía que Ramón odiaba la brillantina, y ese par no solo tenía unos colores fuertes y aniñados, violeta y rosa pastel, sino que su pigmentación estaba adornada con toques de brillantina, se imaginaba la cara que pondría cuando lo supiera, comenzó a bañarlos con el lubricante, con mucho cuidado se recargo asía atrás, los dedos desnudos de su mano ocupada comenzaron a masajear esa zona olvidada, entre su ano y aquel miembro masculino, ese pequeño pedazo de piel al que jamás le había prestado atención y que sin duda estaba lleno de terminaciones nerviosas que lo volverían loco, Ramón comenzó a soltar una sarta de ruidos desconocidos para ella hasta ese momento, sin duda iba por buen camino, por ello acerco su dedo índice vestido con aquel disfraz a la entrada de su ano, el hombre seguía en su estado lubrico, pero sus gemidos terminaban con una nota de confusión, y la duda fue más grande al sentir entrar la punta de su dedo en ese lugar prohibido.

-¿Poppy? ¿Poppy que haces? –

-No preguntes, solo disfrútalo. –

Un par de escalofríos sacudieron todo su cuerpo al sentir que profundizaba, Poppy siempre había sido curiosa, adentro de él se sentía tan apretado y caliente, le costaba un poco moverse ahí, pero luego de un corto tiempo, como la persona que le vendió él producto le dijo, cuando el cuerpo se acostumbraba a su invitado podría comenzar a moverse con soltura, y vaya que eso paso, ese pequeño agujero se dilato ayudado por el lubricante, ella pudo comenzar a dibujar círculos y hacer movimientos como si dijera "ven" con su dedo, ese último fue el que causo más reacción.

-Para, Poppy no sigas… ya no quiero, para –

Las caderas de Ramón se movían enloquecidas, pero gracias a las ataduras Poppy podía domarlo como quisiera.

-No quiero. – dijo con tono divertido, ver lo sonrojado que estaba, lo mucho que le costaba respirar, quería llevarlo así hasta el final, por lo que comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo de forma brusca.

-No hagas eso, duele. – se quejó, y no era para menos, eso si le causaba más dolor que placer.

-Vamos, es normal que duela. – menciono mientras aumentaba el ritmo acompañado por su movimiento de cadera.

-No estoy jugando, de verdad me lastimas. – hablaba agitando la cabeza a los lados para quitarse la venda de los ojos.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que se siente una chica en su primera vez? Todas pasamos por eso cuando perdemos la virginidad, y tú me estás dando la tuya ahora, las perdidas duelen –

-No, lo digo en serio. – al fin se quitó la pañoleta y con una mirada más que nada confundida le pedio. – Por favor, no sigas… -

-Te dije que no te la quitara. –

-Quiero que pares ahora. –

-No estas para darme ordenes, es un castigo por lo de ayer, y ahora tendrás otro por romper tu promesa de no descubrirte los ojos. –

En un rápido movimiento salió un dedo para que de golpe entraran dos, entrar y salir, eso se repetía y Ramón no podía hacer nada más que aguantar el dolor.

-Vamos cariño. – le hablo Poppy. – Solo relájate, déjate querer. – Aquello ultimo lo dijo con un tono entre mitad broma y mitad verdad.

Entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos acallados le respondió.

-Si… si lo hare, solo… por favor, más lento. –

-Bien, eso puedo hacerlo. –

Poppy dejo sus dedos dentro y comenzó a repetir con enorme lentitud los primeros movimientos que uso al inicio, Ramón cerro los ojos, se relajó, hizo alado todo en su mente, acallo cualquier prejuicio que podría minimizar esa experiencia, los gemidos dudosos regresaron, no sabía al cien por ciento si eso le gustaba o no, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y descubrirlo. Por otro lado, Poppy se dio cuenta de su agrado no por el ruido que escapaba de sus labios, y los gestos en su rostro, se sentía por dentro, estaba más suelo, le era más fácil moverse, y fue ahí que lo encontró, lo busco desde que inicio con ese feroz juego, un pequeño montículo, pasar sus dedos cerca de él hacia gritar a su esposo como antes, detuvo su búsqueda para al fin presionarlo con fuerza con ambos dedos. Ramón comenzó a hacer más escándalo.

-Parece que alguien ya le agarro el gusto. – hablaba mientras hacía más presión en ese punto. - ¿Qué cosas podría decirte en este caso? "se siente bien estar dentro de ti" "Ramón, estas tan apretado" "quiero tomarte por atrás y… -

-¡MALDITASEAS! Poppy cállate y sigue. – grito+ frustrado.

-Entonces ¿Quieres que siga? Bien. –

La mujer comenzó a salir y entrar de él con rudeza, Ramón no podía para de gritar y gemir, la voz se le estaba yendo, se estaba quedando afónico, pero aun así no podía evitar esa acción, sus cuerdas bocales comenzaban a desafinar. Los listones, él dentro de ella, y ella adentrándose en él. Sin contar con los ruidos del fondo, esa sobre estimulación lo hacía desvanecerse ante la oleada de placer que ahogaba todo su ser, siempre creyó que se había entregado por completo a Poppy, pero ahora se daba cuenta que le falta esa parte que ella le arrebato. Siguió gritando.

-Ramón… guarda silencio, nos van a oír. – comento la mujer en caso de que él se hubiera olvidado su situación hipotética.

-Poppy… no puedo. – decía vuelto loco, se movía tan descontrolado como ella en sus primeras veces, aun con los amarres a Poppy le comenzó a costar trabajo mantenerse arriba y penetrarlo con sus dedos, en verdad no era una posición muy cómoda, de todas las que pudo ocupar para la ocasión tomo la peor, pero tenía un buen motivo, ver su rostro era un deleite y en segundo lugar quería tenerlo dentro para cuando él se corriera, aunque no sentía tanto placer, estaba bien, se sentía excelente, ahora comprendía la posición de su esposo en los meses atrás, cuando solo buscaba que ella tuviera placer, y es que verlo disfrutarlo, su cara enrojecida, su pecho que se inflaba y sacaba el aire, cada que se escuchaba un paso de la grabación más cerca se excitaba el doble de lo que ya estaba, ver todo eso le daba otro tipo de placer indescriptible que no solo la llenaba de manera física. – Poppy más, dame más… déjame entrar más, tu entra más… yo… ya no sé lo que digo, solo sigue… -

-Si, pero trata de callarte. –

-No… grita, no importa que nos escuchen. – Ramón al fin había dejado todas sus penas y disfrutaba sin esos tabus el castigo que preparo su esposa para él.

-Para… silencio, Ramón, nos van a descubrir, nos van a ver, alguien viene, más rápido. – dijo cuando escucharon que en el sonido de la cinta se acercaban unos pasos y alguien preguntaba "¿Hay alguien adentro?" fue la cereza sobre el pastel, el hombre se corrió completo dentro de ella, Poppy estaba encantada, fue como si un volcán inactivo volviera a la vida, aquello se sentía como lava, hervía en su interior, sensible por la ardua tarea sentía como esa jalea se movía por dentro y se escapaba por sus labios, escurría por sus piernas, haciéndola sentir deseada de nuevo. Ramón por su parte estaba falto de aire, ella al fin lo veía exhausto por el ejercicio, Poppy se quitó aquello de los dedos y miro a los ojos a su esposo.

-Lo hicimos. – dijo jadeando la mujer.

-Si…lo hicimos. – comento cansado.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio donde los dos asimilaron todo lo que paso en ese par de horas, Poppy se levantó ligeramente para volver a sentarse en el torso de Ramón, iba a desatar sus muñecas cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba, había chorreado a su esposo con esa mezcla resultado de su amor, fue cuando al fin capto.

-Oh Dios… ¡Ramón, lo hicimos! –

Poppy le quito el amarre y mientras él se incorporaba ligeramente y veía eso en su pecho, no puedo evitar poner se feliz.

-¡SI, SI, SI! ¡Gracias, Gracias! ¡Poppy, eres increíble! -Menciono mientras la besaba.

-Creo que no necesito preguntarte si te gusto, es bastante obvio que si. – comentó burlona.

-Poppy… ¿Cómo supiste que …? – pregunto mientras veía la grabadora.

-¿Qué te gusta la idea de ser descubierto? Bueno, desde el incidente de mi padre tenía mis sospechas, pero ayer en la fiesta lo confesaste mientras me hacías tuya en la habitación de Diamantino. –

-Ay no, no me digas que yo… -

-¿Me saltaste encima como una bestia con todos hablándonos detrás de la puerta y que casi somos descubiertos?, si, si lo hiciste, pero descuida, estuviste estupendo, un poco tosco, y cada que alguien venia casi les gritabas lo que hacíamos, pero nadie se enteró y a mí me encanto… pero tratemos de no volverlo a hacer -

-Poppy, lo siento. –

-Ramón, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Somos esposos, debes de confiar en mí. –

-Lo sé, es solo que… no quería que pensaras que soy un pervertido loco o… por eso no me gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos y, ya sabes, pero tu idea de gravar los sonidos me encanta, Poppy, te amo, eres increíble. -

-Si, lo sé. – dijo con mucha dignidad, cosa que hizo reír a Ramón. – Y no creo que seas un pervertido, bueno… no más que yo. – comento agitando los dedos que uso para darle placer.

-Cállate. – le pidió mientras se la quitaba de encima para al fin estilar las piernas fuera del amarre.

-Vamos, admítelo, te gusto. –

-Guarda silencio. –

Ramón se recostó abrazándola, ambos estaban tan mojados, sudados e incomodos, que el hombre no tardo en sugerir.

-¿Qué tal… si tomamos un baño? -

-Eso suena genial, un baño, comemos lo que compramos y a dormir. –

-Eso suena aún mejor todavía. –

El matrimonio luego de hacer aquel listado no abrió los ojos hasta el mediodía del domingo, en un par de horas llegarían sus hijos, si tenían algo de suerte, por lo que se levantaron a preparar la comida. Al arribar los niños el día siguió como cualquier otro y la rutina para despertar al lunes termino por enfriar las cosas. Todo volvía a ser como era antes de la llegada de los Petrov, o aún mejor.

La mañana llego fresca, los gemelos y Ramón siguieron su entrenamiento matutino y como nueva costumbre Poppy los acompañaba a caminar al bosque, desayunaba con ellos; cuando se preparaban para salir Sage y Blossom se acercaron para preguntarle algo.

-Mamá ¿Qué le pasa a papá? –

-¿Su padre?, no le pasa nada. –

-Su voz se escucha rara. –

Poppy tuvo que aguantar la risa, su esposo había quedado algo afónico luego de su último encuentro.

-Bueno, papá tiene otro síntoma de la resaca. – mintió la mujer.

-¿Eso también lo causa el beber alcohol? –

-Si, a no ser que no quieran perder su bella voz nunca hagan lo que hizo su padre. –

-Jamás lo haremos. – dijeron para salir escaleras arriba por sus mochilas.

Poppy se dirigió a la cocina donde Ramón estaba bebiendo una taza de te de manzanilla con limón y miel, esperaba que eso lo ayudara a recomponer su voz. Ella se puso detrás de él, atrapándolo entre la barra y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quiere? – Le pregunto con voz ronca y muy irritada.

-Nada, es solo que te vi desde atrás y… cariño estas que ardes. –

-Chistosa, mejor deberías de alistarte para no llegar tarde a tu trabajo. –

-Voy con buen tiempo, es una lástima que sea lunes. –

-¿Por qué? – No era un secreto que los inicios de semana eran los favoritos de Ramón.

-Porque si fuera viernes, o sábado… Cariño, te daría duro. – dijo con lujuria mientras chocaba sus caderas con sus glúteos simulando el acto de forma brusca.

-Poppy, Poppy… para, no hagas eso, los niños. – le reprendió.

-No están aquí, nadie nos ve, además… ahora me es difícil resistir, es muy divertido cambiar de lugar, y estar dentro de ti…se siente tan bien. – La mujer deslizo su mano hasta llegar aquel punto y presiono fuerte, lo que siguió sorprendió a ambos, a Poppy porque no lo esperaba y a Ramón porque su cuerpo lo hizo sin que se lo permitiera, cuando percibió sus dedos tratando de entrar, pero detenidos por la ropa, sintió un torrente de placer subir desde aquel punto por su espalda, obligándolo a ponerse en aquel estado lubrico, matando al instante su sentido común, se fue deslizando por la barra dejando recargado su torso, dándole paso libre a su esposa para dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiera, postrándose totalmente a su merced, los dos se sonrojaron y la mujer pronto quito la mano de la zona, el hombre se levantó de golpe tratando de recobrar la compostura. Hubo un breve momento de silencio un tanto incomodo, Ramón solo tomaba de su bebida con los ojos bien abierto. Poppy no sabía que decir, miraba su mano pensando que ahora tenía un nuevo poder.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que esto sin duda te gusta, ya sé dónde está tu punto "horny". -

-Cállate... no quiero hablar de esto en lo que resta la semana – le respondió con un tono bastante enojado y chocante.

-Ok, no diré nada el resto de la semana. – Poppy se acercó a su oído susurrando. – y que tal para después de eso, además, ¿Quién dijo que quiero hablar? Sabes que quiero hacer de todo menos eso. –

Un grito se escuchó sonoro, los niños que venían bajando preguntaron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué papá grita? –

-Nada, nada, solo corran, hay que correr. –

-¡POPPY! – La llamo Ramón tratando de atraparla.

-Corran niños, corran. – les decía entre carcajadas.

Desconcertados corrieron junto a su madre, mientras que su padre solo los siguió hasta la primera vereda.

-Tendrás que regresar me oyes ¡Todos ustedes, tarde o temprano regresaran! ¡y estarán castigados! -

-Te amamos. – le respondió Poppy, mientras se alejaban más. Pensó que hasta ahí había quedado la rara charla, pero se escuchó gritar a Ramón.

-¡Y YO LOS AMO AUN MÁS! – dicho con un tono entre ira y amor.

-Creo que papá nos ama mucho "mucho". –

-Así es mi par de gánales, Papá nos ama, jamás lo duden ni un solo minuto. -

La familia siguió su rutina, y Ramón no mintió, nadie en casa tuvo postre durante dos semanas.

Fin.


End file.
